Hogyan nősüljünk retardált porosz módjára
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Heterotalia, Kalóz AU. Erzsi nagyon szeretne összeházasodni a kedvesével, Gilberttel. Ez Roderichnek kevéssé tetszik. Az még kevésbé, amikor az igen tisztelt vőlegényről kiderül, hogy kalóz. Szerencsére szíve szökött hölgyének keresésében segítségére van minden idők legnagyobb kalózvadásza, Bondevik tengernagy. Vagy inkább szerencsétlenségére...?
1. Retardált porosz módjára

**Hogyan nősüljünk retardált porosz módjára**

– Elizaveta – szólította meg Roderich. – Volna egy szabad perce számomra?

Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára és a kezét nyújtotta. Az apja biztosan nem örülne, ha a szeme láttára ordítaná a kapitány arcába, hogy nem, nincs ideje, ne szóljon hozzá, ne fogja meg a kezét, és még véletlenül se jusson eszébe félrehívni a tömegen kívülre, ki a fal tetejére, hogy megkérje a kezét.

Oh, és a neve Erzsébet. Ha meg nem tudja kimondani, akkor hívja Elizabeth-nek, de ezt a nevetséges akármicsodát akkor is felejtse el.

Azért Roderich megpróbálta. Erzsi meg igyekezett megfékezni a késztetést, hogy letépje magáról a nehéz, fűzős ruhát. Nem elég, hogy tűz a nap, még ez a gönc is itt van, legalább húsz kiló és pokolian meleg. Az apja szerint a legújabb párizsi divat. Párizsban ezek szerint újabban nem divat levegőt venni. Mindemellett nem tudja, hogy a franciák hogy viselik, mikor a beszélgetőpartnerük szeme időnként elkalandozik lefelé, de Erzsi szereti tartani a szemkontaktust. Ami elég nehéz, mikor éppen a didijeit bámulják kocsányon lógó szemekkel. Hogy mi a francért vannak a férfiak rákattanva a mellekre…

– Örülök, hogy eljött az ünnepségre, Elizaveta.

– Hagyjuk az udvariaskodást, Roderich. Mi lenne, ha úgy beszélne hozzám, mintha maga lenne az a fiú, akivel gyerekkoromban a tengerparton homokoztam?

Rod ettől persze fülig pirult. Erzsi soha nem fogja elfelejteni a megnyúlt képét, mikor megtudta, hogy az Ela nem az Éliás, hanem az Erzsébet becézése, és ő tulajdonképpen lány. Szegénykében akkor egy világ omolhatott össze. Erzsi csak morcos volt, mert az apja egy életre eltiltotta a nadrágviseléstől. Inkább csak megpróbálta eltiltani.

– Ne hozzon kellemetlen helyzetbe, kérem.

– Ezt kérhetném én is.

– Még nem is tudja, mit szeretnék.

– Csak nem megkérni a kezem? – A férfi meghökkent. – Ugyan, Roderich, meg ne sértődjön, de magát olvasni lehet, mint egy nyitott könyvet. Pontosan tudom, hogy nem egész másfél éve minden kettesben töltött pillanatunkban nekigyürkőzött, hogy megkérjen, és elnézését kérem, amiért minden alkalommal otrombán a szavába vágtam és eltereltem a szót. Bocsánat.

– Se-semmi probléma.

Kínos csend ereszkedett közéjük. Erzsi a tenger felé fordult, és a sarkán hintázva bámulta a horizonton a halászhajók vitorláit.

– Értsem úgy – mondta halkan a kapitány, olyan lassan ejtve a szavakat, mintha mindegyiket gondosan megrágná, mielőtt kiejti –, hogy ön, kisasszony, tudott a nősülési szándékomról, és minden alkalommal elébe vágott a kérdésnek azért, hogy ne kelljen elutasítania engem?

Erzsi mélyet lélegzett. Megpróbálta összekaparni a tudását arról, amit még az apja próbált a fejébe verni a finom beszédről és az óvatos fogalmazásról.

– Roderich, én kedvelem magát, de nem úgy, mint kedvest, hanem inkább, mint… mint testvért. Mikor megtudtam, hogy érdeklődik irántam, bevallom, megriadtam, mert – jaj, Roderich, nézzen rám, nem azt akarom mondani, hogy undorodom magától, hanem azt, hogy olyan nekem, mintha a testvérem lenne, éppen ezért borzaszt el, hogy feleségül akar venni!

Szerencsétlennek úgy égett az arca, hogy pikk-pakk ki tudott volna sütni rajta egy rántottát.

– Tehát…

– Tehát nem – bólintott Erzsi. – Most is nem, és ha századszorra fogja megkérdezni, akkor is nemet fogok mondani. Nem azért, mert nem kedvelem, hanem azért, mert tudom, mennyire biztos vagyok az érzéseimben, és maga előbb-utóbb meggyűlölne emiatt. Azt pedig nem szeretném. – Elmosolyodott. – Ugyan már, Roderich, legyen vidám! Ez az ünnepség magáért van, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy majd találni fog egy csinos lányt, aki boldogan szül magának egy szakajtóra való gyereket.

Roddy letüdőzte a nyálát. Erzsi biztatóan vállon veregette, és odébb állt. Roderich úriember, bizonyára a mélyen megsértené, ha a fuldoklásának valaki a tanúja lenne.

Odalenn Héderváry László már várta, kezében egy kupa borral. A karját nyújtotta a lányának.

– Arany csillagom! Vagy szólítsalak inkább Mrs Edelsteinnek?

– Isten ments, apa – forgatta a szemét. A háromszázhatvan fokból valahol száznegyvenhétnél járt, mikor valami szöget ütött a fejébe. – Várjunk egy pillanatot, te tudtál erről?

– Hát persze, kincsem, Mr Edelstein tegnap este megkérdezett engem is, de mi ez a meglepetés? És hogy érted, hogy „isten ments"? Csak nem kosarat adtál neki?

– Te meg feleségül adnál _hozzá?_ – hüledezett.

– Mert kihez adjalak, drágám, ahhoz a tengerészhez, akiről annyit áradozol mostanság?

– Hát inkább!

Szóváltásuk kezdett egyre hangosabb lenni, a pletykás népség meg egyre közelebb húzódott hozzájuk, hogy minél több részletet halljanak. Apa és lánya összenézett, és néma megegyezéssel arra jutottak, hogy majd otthon megbeszélik.

Na de otthon aztán!

– De mi bajod van Roderichhel?!

– Azon túl, hogy a barátom?

– Legalább kedveled! Vannak, akiknek az ellenségükhöz kell hozzámenni!

– Apa, ne mondd meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak!

– Ó, te Szent Szűz, mindig mondtam anyádnak, hogy elkényeztetünk, de soha nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire meg fogom bánni!

– Nem vagyok elkényeztetve, és nem fogok hozzámenni Roderichhez, mert azon túl, hogy olyan nekem, mintha a testvérem lenne, egy karót nyelt osztrák, és nem tud mosolyogni, képtelen szórakozni, nem tudja elengedni magát, múltkor láttam elbambulni és még akkor is kihúzta magát. Ez az ember nem tud lazítani! Olyan lenne mellette az életem, mintha egy végtelenített bálon lennék! Apa, én ezt nem vagyok hajlandó megtenni!

Mr Héderváry azonban hajthatatlannak bizonyult.

– Erzsébet. Nem, nem, rám nézel, és nem fintorogsz, és nem mész sehová. Roderich tegnap este idejött, és megkérte a kezed. A Flotta tisztje! Sorhajókapitány, onnan pedig már csak egy lépcsőfok, hogy admirális legyen, csillagom! És te őt akarod eldobni egy _tengerészért?_

Hitetlenkedve felnevetett.

– Nem, apa, dehogy! Én csak azt teszem, amit egy nagyon bölcs ember tanított nekem kislánykoromban: „Mindegy, mi lesz, arany csillagom, kövesd a szíved, az ritkán téved, és akkor is a javadra!" A szívem pedig éppenséggel azt mondja, hogy életem hibáját követném el, ha hozzámennék Roderichhez.

Az apja arca megnyúlt. Erzsi kicsit bunkónak érezte magát, amiért a saját szavaival harcol ellene. Aztán elment az életkedve, mikor az apja arca felderült.

– De azt is mondtam neked, hogy időnként vannak pillanatok, mikor meg kell védeni valakit attól, hogy bolondságot csináljon. Márpedig te most pont arra készülsz, virágszálam.

– Oké, én ezt a vitát most zártam le. Nem megyek hozzá Roddyhoz és kész. Fogadd el.

– De Erzsi…

– Nem.

– Arany csillagom.

– Nem.

– De…

– Akkor sem! És most megyek és átöltözöm, mert mindjárt megfulladok ebben a göncben!

Most is, mint mindig, amikor mérges volt az apjára, a vadászruhájába bújt. Fáslival lekötötte és megtámasztotta a melleit, hogy kényelmesen tudjon mozogni, majd lenge inget és őzbarna nadrágot húzott a kedvenc csizmájával. Hosszú haját vagy egy óra volt kivarázsolni a bonyolult kontyból, amibe a szobalányai varázsolták, de ha egyszer meleg volt, akkor meleg volt. Kontyolás után megfésülködni megint egy kaland, de remek érzés lecsattogni a lépcsőn és látni apa arcát, mikor ő „férfiruhában" kimegy az ajtón, felnyergeli a lovát és a hátsó kerten át kilovagol az erdő felé.

Apa eleinte aggódott, hogy baja esik. Akkor tizennégy volt, anya szerint jogosan tette. Erzsi csak kézen fogva kivezette a hátsó udvarba, és bemutatta neki, hogy milyen gyorsan tölti be és milyen pontosan lő muskétával meg pisztollyal.

Akkor sem értette apa meredt arcát. Anya akkor még élt, és az ő kedvenc mondását sem értette:

– Bárki is fog feleségül venni, kicsikém, bátor lesz, mint egy oroszlán.

Mikor először mondta, még hízelgésnek vette. Már nem biztos benne, hogy annak szánta.

De bármire is gondoltak, bármit is akarnak, semmilyen bál, semmilyen ruha, semmilyen cicoma nem érhet fel ahhoz, mikor a szél a hajába tép, ő pedig száguld, áll a nyeregben és övé a világ. Az egyetlen réges-régi emléke, ami felért ehhez, az volt, mikor régi otthon-Európából idejöttek, a Gyarmatokra, és a hajójuk viharba került. Volt vagy hét éves, az anyja sírt a rettegéstől, apa kiabált vele, amikor kiszökött, de még az elfenekelést is megérte az a borzongó gyönyörűség, amit akkor érzett. Ott állt a fedélzeten, körülötte tomboltak az elemek, és csak egy darab lakkozott fa óvta az életét.

Korábban vadászni járt ki az erdőbe, keresni ugyanezt az izgalmat. Néhány éve viszont olyasmit fogott, amit sosem gondolt volna.

Valahol elejtette a puskaporos táskáját, és ellőtte már minden golyóját, viszont nyomon volt, az ünő előtte vágtatott. Erzsi előrántotta a kardját, felhúzta a lábát a nyeregbe, és minden izmát megfeszítve felkészült az ugráshoz. Kivárt, elrugaszkodott, repült, mint a madár, és döfésre emelt karddal érkezett, hogy az utolsó pillanatban eldobja a fegyverét és esetlen bukfenccel arrébb gördüljön. Csak a remek reflexei mentették meg a csóka életét.

Guggolva fordult vissza. A másik ült, ahová Erzsi lendülete vitte. Kis fáziskéséssel kapott a szívéhez, aztán üvölteni kezdett:

– Verdammte Scheiße, hát elment az eszed?! Majdnem végeztél hatalmasságommal! Várjunk csak, hát MAJDNEM VÉGEZTÉL HATALMASSÁGOMMAL!

Gilbert kicsit szívére vette az esetet. Azért megenyhült, mikor leesett neki, hogy egy nővel beszél (üvölt). Mire megtalálták a puskaporos-szütyőjét, már össze is haverkodtak. Egy hétig találkozgattak, aztán Gilbertet behajózták, de két-háromhavonta visszajárt. A sokadik alkalom után Erzsi azon vette észre magát, hogy túl sokat forognak a gondolatai a férfi körül. Soha nem fogja elfelejteni azt a döbbenetet, amikor az ágyában fekve, egy álmatlan éjjel ráébredt, hogy valószínűleg szerelmes.

Repült a tisztásra, találkozóik bevett helyszínére. Ugyan Gilbertnek kellett kicsit sétálnia, lévén, hogy a kikötőben lakott, de állítólag jót tesz a testmozgás. Erzsinek erre az indokára a férfi csak felhozta, hogy hányszor kellett bevonnia szélviharban a vitorlát. Erzsi nem mondta meg neki, hogy mennyivel emelte a sármját a tény, hogy tengerész.

Sápadt lovagja egy méretes fa tövében pihent, a göcsörtös gyökerek voltak az ágya, széles karimájú szalmakalapja a napellenzője. A patadobogásra felkapta a fejét.

– Nézzenek oda! – villantotta rá a már jól ismert cápavigyort. – Hol késtél, Schatz?

Erzsi leugrott a nyeregből és elhevert a lábszárközépig érő fűben.

– Mondtam, hogy ma van az a tetves ünnepség.

– Jaa, Roddy-Moddy kapitányi kinevezése?

– Egen.

– Ennyire rossz volt? – duruzsolta a férfi és fölé hajolt.

Úgy csinált, mintha nem jönne zavarba körülbelül abban a pillanatban, ahogy Erzsi behajol a személyes terébe. Nem mellesleg imádta szívatni ezzel a ténnyel. Gilbert tagadott mindent.

– Megkérte a kezem – sandított fel rá.

Gilbert arcáról lefagyott a mosoly. Erzsi összefonta a karját, és duzzogva magyarázni kezdte:

– Apa meg mindenáron hozzá akar adni, és hiába mondom neki, hogy _nem_ és százszor is nem, és ez soha nem fog megváltozni, akkor is hisztizett, és láttam az arcán, mikor eljöttem, hogy első dolga lesz ezt előszedni, amint hazamegyek. Roderichhel talán sikerült megértetnem, de apa…

Nem tudta folytatni. Megdermedt, a szava bennszakadt, mert Gilbert megérintette az állát, hosszú ujjai finoman cirógatták. Ritkán csinált ilyet. Legalábbis anélkül, hogy azonnal fülig ne pirult volna.

– Férjhez akar adni egy olyan nyúlbélához? – dünnyögte Gilbert. – Százszor jobbat érdemelsz nála.

Megmelengette a szívét a kijelentése, de azért csipkelődve megkérdezte:

– Oh, csak nem magadra gondolsz?

A cirógató ujjak rándulva megdermedtek, és már ott is volt a hiányolt vörös arc. Összefonta a karjait és a szükségesnél (jóval hangosabban) mondta:

– Hát nyilván, hatalmasságomhoz kevesen érhetnek fel, kesesese!

Az erőltetett nevetés a végén betette a kaput, Erzsi vonyítva felröhögött. Azt elérte, hogy Gilbertet még jobban zavarba hozta. De lassan elcsendesedett, és még mindig zavartan, de szokatlan komolysággal nézett le a fűben heverő nőre.

– Azért nem mész hozzá, ugye?

Nagy svunggal ült fel.

– Soha! Soha nem tenném, mert… mert…

A mert után elakadt. Egymásra néztek, a zöld és a vörös pillantás összekapcsolódott. Egy végtelennek tűnő pillanat után Erzsi hajolt előre, ő csókolta meg a kukán ücsörgő férfit.

Utált csókolózni vele. Napokig égett az ajka, ha rágondolt, Gilbert távozása után a legváratlanabb pillanatokban jutott eszébe az összes suta, félénk simogatás, amitől ábrándozva bámult ki az ablakon, és nem egyszer kínos helyzetbe hozta magát miatta. Ilyenkor tudott örülni neki, hogy Gilbert ennyire balek, mikor a szeretet kifejezéséről van szó, és nem mer hozzáérni. Mikor azonban csókolná és érezné, akkor az zavarja, hogy kővé dermed és nem mozdul, csak akkor kap észbe, mikor már elhajolna. Akkor ösztönszerűen utánamozdul, és amint észreveszi magát, az arcán nem is rántottát, de steaket lehetne sütni. Éppen, mint most.

Megnyalta az ajkát és összeszorította a fogait, az állán kidagadtak az izmok. Egy pillanatra megfeszült, de kibukott belőle:

– Szökj el velem! A javítás készen van, már csak a festést csinosítják. Nem akarlak itt hagyni, Erschi. Zzzsi.

– Egyre szebben mondod – mormolta neki meghatottan, és megsimogatta az arcát.

Gilbert a tenyerébe fektette az állát és bánatos kutyaszemekkel nézett fel rá.

– Erre még visszatértünk, jó? Nem akarom apukát itt hagyni. Szeretném meggyőzni, de… de ha nem megy…

– Akkor eljössz velem?

Kezét a kezére simította. Erzsi még jobban borzongott, mint régen a hajón, a viharban. Maga is érezte a jelentőségét annak az egyszerű kis szócskának, amit a délelőtt megtagadott egy férfitól, de kora este megadta egy másiknak:

– Igen.

Azért újra előszedte a témát, mikor naplementekor a lovát vezetve, kézen fogva andalogtak ki az erdőből.

– És, hogy tervezted? Felpakolsz a hajóra, aztán kiraksz egy kikötőben és igyekszel gyakran meglátogatni, vagy elháljuk a dolgot, és hazahozol apámnak?

Ő elég tárgyilagosan vetette fel, de Gilbert azért köhögni kezdett.

– Öhm… én igazából úgy gondoltam, hogy jössz velünk a hajón, de ha nem akarsz…

Azon nyomban felvillanyozódott.

– Mehetek veletek?! Komolyan?

– Miért ne jöhetnél? – kérdezte Gilbert.

– Múltkor lenn a kikötőben azt mondták, hogy nő nem léphet a hajóra, mert balszerencsét hoz…

– Eh! Babonaság! – legyintett. – Családos hajó vagyunk egyébként is, a kapitány felesége is a hajón van, meg a szakács is nő, a fiai is velünk vannak… most, hogy belegondolok, egész sok hölgyemény van a hajón, de egyszer majd úgyis bemutatom neked a srácokat – kacsintott.

Sokat mesélt már a hajóról. Neveket ritkán mondott, és a maga munkáját is ritkán ecsetelte, de mikor Erzsi konkrétan rákérdezett, akkor nagyon büszkén elmesélte, hogy fedélzetmester, és ő ordítozik a népekkel, mikor „retkes lesz a kislány."

Gilbert vállának döntötte a fejét. Oka nem volt rá, csak jól esett.

Albínó kedvese egészen az erdő széléig kísérte, ott hosszan magához ölelte és mindig integetett neki, mikor Erzsi hátranézett a válla fölött. Sajnos túl közel volt a domb, ami eltakarta előle a házat, túl gyorsan lement a nap, amitől az árnyak megnyúltak, a lova túl gyorsan ügetett, és Gilbert alakját elnyelte a messzeség.

Másnap ő volt ott előbb. A porosz megütközve állt meg a tisztás szélén, mikor megpillantotta zabos kedvesét fel-alá járkálni. Nem sokat várakoztatta a magyarázattal.

– Mert mi az, hogy én nem akarok hozzámenni! Mi az, hogy nem akarok a Flottától férjet, mi az, hogy nekem egy egyszerű tengerész kell?! Mi az, hogy szerelmes vagyok, és ott rohadjon meg az egész, ahol van!

Azzal előrántotta a kardját és kaszált kettőt-hármat a fűbe, majd földhöz vágta a fegyvert és bevonult az árnyékba.

– Ersch-zsi – ült le mellé Gilbert. – Mi a baj, Schatz?

– Megjött Roderish őnagysága új hajója, a Rettenthetetlen, az elsőtisztje pedig egy kiállhatatlan alak, valami Vladimir, hogy fulladna meg a születése napján! – morgott. – És apám azt akarja, hogy én ezekkel az emberekkel… áh!

Hozzátett még néhány keresetlen kifejezést, meg pár trágárságot (néhányat Gilberttől tanult, elvégre tengeri medve), utána csak a férfinak dőlt, aki esetlenül meglapogatta a vállát. Rövid szünet után azért hozzátette:

– Viszont Vladimir öccse valami eszméletlenül cuki. Roderich inasa lesz, és ilyen magas, ekkora nagy szemei vannak és kis cukorfalat. De a bátyja egy pöcs.

Gilbert felhorkant.

– Mi volt ez? – nézett fel rá Erzsi.

– Semmi…

– Gilbert.

– Mondom, hogy semmi!

Eldobta magát a fűben.

– Mondja már meg nekem valaki, hogy miért hiszik azt a férfiak, hogy irányíthatják a nőket.

– Öhm…

– Téged nem számítalak, te még nem akartad megmondani, hogy mit csináljak.

– Kösz, ezt értékelem.

– Helyes.

Úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna a hangjából a szarkazmust. Felült és megölelte. A mai napon elhatározta, hogy nem fogja tisztelni Gilbert személyes terét, de a jelek szerint a férfi kezdte kapizsgálni, hogy tudja ezt kezelni.

– Szóóval… a faterod nem hagyja magát meggyőzni, ha?

– Nemigen – bólintott keserűen.

Gilbert arcára kiült a jól ismert, csintalan vigyor.

– Mit szólnál egy lányszöktetéshez?

Elnevette magát.

– Oh, szóval megszöktetnél?

– Meg én, szívem hölgye, csak egy szavadba kerül.

– Először mondtál valami olyasmit, ami hasonlít arra, hogy szeretsz – búgta.

A férfi megkomolyodott. Ugyanolyan hirtelen, mint mikor tegnap felvetette a szöktetés lehetőségét. Felállt, talpra húzta Erzsit is, aki értetlenül igazgatta el a nadrágja fenekét. Gilbert ott állt előtte beharapott szájjal, majd hirtelen lehajolt és letépett egy darab pitypangot. Erzsi értetlenül nézte az előtte guggoló férfit, aki a testével takarta az ügyködését. Végül torkát köszörülve letérdelt és nagyon komolyan Erzsi szemébe nézett, kezében egy pitypangból készült gyűrűvel.

Már tudta mi jön. A szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy elrejtse a mosolygását.

– Er… Nem, te a vezetékneveddel kezded, akkor még egyszer előröl. Khm. Heederväri Ersch-zseebet, leszel a feleségem? Jóban-rosszban, egészségben-betegségben, míg a halál el nem választ?

– Ehhez a részhez nem kéne pap? – kérdezte kuncogva.

– Úgy kérem meg a kezed, ahogy jól esik, nem? – vonta össze a porosz a szemöldökét. – Nem mellesleg a helyedben gyorsan elfogadnám, szerintem hatalmasságomnak sikerült egy hangyabolyba térdelnie.

– Jó, jó, igen, na, húzd fel…

Gilbert óvatosan az ujjára húzta az itt-ott kutyatejtől ragadós gyűrűt, amire még egy virágot is kötözött, hogy szép legyen.

– Majd kapsz egy szebbet – ígérte, ahogy felkelt és leporolta a hangyákat a térdéről.

– Nekem tetszik – mondta halkan.

Gilbert kivételesen elkísérte a házig. Óvatosak voltak, hogy ne vegyék észre őket, de Gilbertnek látnia kellett a házat ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogyan is kéne betörnie. Erzsi megmutatta neki az ablakát és megosztotta vele az összes hasznosnak tűnő információt, amit a házról tudott.

– Mit pakoljak? – Ez volt az utolsó kérdése.

– Két ekkora bőröndnél ne többet. Meg mondjuk az esküvői ruhádat – kacsintott.

Két kezébe fogta a kezét és csókot lehelt az ujjaira. Erzsi felkuncogott és megemelte az állát, mire a férfi kissé kipirult, de azért az ajkaira is kapott egy puszit. Ezúttal ő integethetett az elkocogó férfi után, aki legalább olyan gyakran nézett vissza, mint ő a nyeregből.

Vacsora alatt látványosan semmibe vette az apját meg a ház vendégeit – Roderichet, meg az újdonsült elsőtisztjét. A tízévesforma Andreit azért megölelgette, ő aranyos volt.

Nehéz ám csendben visszavenni a nappali ruháját és bepakolni úgy, hogy a szomszéd szobában alvó hiúzfülű szobalányok ne ébredjenek fel. Azért megcsinálta, és nem kicsit volt büszke magára, mikor sikerült megtöltenie két bőröndöt a maga által matrózkodáshoz megfelelőnek minősített ruhákkal. Az egyetlen pillanat, amikor komolyan elgondolkodott, hogy helyes-e, amit művel, a szekrényébe akasztott menyasszonyi ruha megérintésekor volt.

Anya utolsó ajándéka volt. Csak a ruha darabjai, befejezetlen varrásokkal, hogy az alakjára igazíthassák. Erzsi nem merte megmondani a halálos ágyán fekvő nőnek, hogy szörnyen rondának találja a ruhát, plusz az anyja ezzel több éves munkáját vágta gallyra, mert igenis kihímezte azt a díszmagyart, amiben ő férjhez akart menni. Ugyan nem tud szépen hímezni, de megtette.

Ott állt, egyik kezében a finom selyem, másikban a hímzett vászon. Nem egészen egy percet tűnődött, hogyan tudja belegyömöszölni a vászonruhát a már megpakolt bőröndökbe. Erzsi nem az a fajta lány volt, aki egy ilyen problémát nem tud megoldani.

Az est fennmaradó részét azzal töltötte, hogy megpróbált búcsúlevelet írni.

 _Kedves_

Eddig jutott. Azt se tudta, kinek írja. Apának vagy Roderichnek? Melyiküknek nagyobb arculcsapás, hogy megszökik?

Az éj legsötétebb órájában kapott majdnem infarktust, mikor a papír feletti mélázásából az üvegen koccanó kavics rezzentette fel. Gyorsan letette a tollszárat és sietett kinyitni. Mire kinyitotta, a következő aprócska kavics már úton volt, és a kis fehér vacak beesett az inge nyakába, onnan becsúszott a fáslik alá és éppen a két melle között pihent meg. Szusszant egyet.

– Zseniálisan célzol, mondtam már?! – suttogott le dühösen.

– Bocsi! – így Gilbert. – Dobd le a cuccod!

Igyekezett minél óvatosabban kiejteni a bőröndöket az ablakon. Volt néhány ember Gilberttel, akik átvették a csomagjait és eltűntek vele. Ő azért aggódott egy kicsit. Mégis benne van a menyasszonyi ruhája, és akár komolyan veszi ezt az egész hacacárét, akár nem, mégiscsak hímezte néhány évig, és ha baja lesz, akkor valakit megfojt.

Visszasietett a fegyvereiért, addig Gilbert az ablak melletti fán felmászott hozzá a szobába.

– Kész vagy, Schatz? – kérdezte izgatottan csillogó szemekkel.

– Egy pillanat!

Visszasietett az asztalhoz, és a papírra nézett. Egy pillanatot még hezitált a papír felett – arra jó volt, hogy elcsöppenjen a tinta –, majd gyorsan lefirkálta:

 _Kedves Apa!_

 _Nem akarok boldog lenni. Valaki mást szeretnék boldoggá tenni, ez a valaki pedig Gilbert Beilschmidt._

 _Ne haragudj rám, amiért megszöktem. Nagyon szeretlek!_

 _Erzsi_

Nem egy Shakespeare, de a semminél csak több, nem? Legalább tudja, hogy önszántából ment.

Az ablakban ülő férfihoz sietett , megfogta a kinyújtott kezét, és úgy tett, mintha valóban segítségre lenne szüksége ahhoz, hogy lemásszon a saját ablakából. Mintha még soha nem csinált volna ilyet.

Gilbert nyomában bukdácsolt az ösvényen. A férfi kézen fogva vezette át erdőn-mezőn. Erzsiben egy idő után gyökeret vert a gyanú, hogy nem is a kikötő felé mennek, de rájött, hogy elég furán venné ki magát, ha a kikötői őrjárat kiszúrná a kormányzó lányát a kikötőben.

A tengerpartra a várostól fél mérföldnyire lyukadtak ki. Két ladik várta őket, az egyiket már tolták befelé, abban voltak Erzsi cuccai, a másikba másodmagukkal ők ültek. Erzsi a ladik farából, Gilbertet ölelve figyelte, hogyan távolodnak a város őrtüzei.

Utóbb kicsit szégyellte magát azért, ami történt. Aznap a szobalányok egészen korán keltették, sokáig ébren volt, ráadásul miféle izgalmakban volt része… szó mi szó, belealudt a saját megszöktetésébe. Egy pillanatra felriadt, mikor a csónakot felhúzták, és Gilbert a karjaiban a fedélzetre „lépett", de a hajó lágy ringása olyan volt, mint egy hintaágy. Egy só- és Gilbert-illatú hintaágy.

Arra ébredt, hogy a férfi gyengéden simogatja az arcát, vörös szemei olvadt fémre emlékeztettek, ahogy gyöngéd pillantással fürkészte őt.

– Jó reggelt, Schatz – duruzsolta. – Szeretnél körbenézni?

Macskamódra nyújtózott, majd átöltözött, addig kizavarta Gilbertet az aprócska kabinból, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha frissen rendezték volna át. A falon látszódott, hol volt beleszögelve az emeletes priccs, amit átalakítottak kezdetleges franciaággyá. A szoba felé kitette. A másik felébe volt berámolva Gilbert szegényes ruhatára, Erzsi bőröndjei egy üres szekrény mellett álltak.

Nagyon gyorsan rájött, hogy itt nem lesz ideje úrilányt játszani, illetve kezdhet megbarátkozni a ténnyel, hogy a puha hercegnőkezei nagyon gyorsan érdesek lesznek. Cseppet sem bánta.

Frissen és üdén lépett a fedélzetre, ahol Gilbert egy láthatóan spanyol férfival társalgott, meg egy szőke nővel, aki mezítláb, térdnadrágban, fáslival leszorított mellekkel állt mellettük. Ő nézett Erzsire.

– Valami gond van, ma chérie? – kérdezte doromboló hangon.

– Gilbert, azt miért nem mondtad, hogy így is lehet? – mutatott végig a nőn.

Vőlegénye a kutatása irányát követve végigmérte a kisasszonyt.

– Marianne-t ne tekintsd példának, ő a feslettség mintapéldánya ezen a hajón – horkant fel a spanyol vidáman.

– Szidod anyám?! – kiabált le az árbockosárból egy húszas évei elején álló fiú.

– Csak eligazítja az újoncot, kincsem! – kiáltott vissza a nő.

Gilbert a szemeit forgatta.

– Erzzsi, ő Toni, a kapitány, és Marie, a hajószakács. Ott, a kormány mögött – Erzsi megfordult, és visszaintegetett a kormánykereket markoló alacsony, ugyancsak latino nőnek – Chiara van, Toni felesége. Amúgy hívd csak Romanának. Odafenn Marie fiai…

– Srácok, gyertek le! – kiáltott fel a nő.

Az árbockosárból két kötél repült ki kétoldalra, azok egyikén az előbb látott szőke srác, a másikon a másik tojás csúszott le. Erzsi feje felett egy méterrel megálltak, és fejjel lefelé himbálóztak a kötélen, így a fejük éppen egymagasságba került.

– Szia, Alfred vagyok! – süvöltötte a kékszemű.

– Matthew – suttogta a másik.

– Viselkedjetek – szólt rájuk somolyogva Marie, mire a két langaléta anyjuk kétoldalán talpra állt a fedélzeten.

– Ők a fiaid? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Erzsi.

– Nem látszik, igaz? – simogatta meg az arcát Marie. – Úgy imádom, hogy nem látszik rajtam a korom! Amúgy a tengeri levegő fiatalít, majd meglátod magad is. No de, hadd nézzelek!

Körbejárta, Erzsi pedig meglepetten bámult fel Gilbertre, mikor a nő itt-ott megböködte meg benézett a karja alá, közben meg hümmögött. A négy férfi látványosan vállat vont.

– Jó – jelentette ki megfigyelése végeredményét Marie. – Erős nő vagy, ami jó, nem kell majd pátyolgani, és a csípőd is jó széles, nem lesz bajod a szülésnél.

– Még férjhez se mentem – jegyezte meg szárazon.

– Azon segíthetünk – vigyorodott el Toni. – Kapitány vagyok, összeadhatlak titeket.

– Én azért egy papnak jobban örülnék – sandított rá Gilbert. – Meg hadd örüljön Erzsi apja, majd hazaküldjük neki az igazolást.

Matt hümmögött egy sort és megindult vissza az árbockosárba.

– Szép is lesz, kézhez kapja, hogy egy szem lánya egy kalózhoz ment feleségül…

Alfred röhögcsélve mászott utána.

– A villásnyelvű mindenük – vigyorgott Marie.

– Vajon kitől tanulták – mondta Toni és jelentőségteljesen Marie-ra sandított, aki csak nevetett.

Nem úgy Erzsi. Csípőre tett kézzel fordult Gilbert felé.

– Ez az információ nekem valahogy új.

– Micsoda, Schatz?

– A kalózos.

Nagyon remélte, hogy csak valami vicc lesz.

Sajnos Gilbert túl egyértelműen bámult félre ahhoz, hogy az legyen.

– Na ne szórakozz velem!

– Nem mondtam volna? – kínjában felnevetett.

Elfutotta a méreg. Vőlegénye legnagyobb balszerencséjére valaki fenn hagyta a fedélzeten a konyhai edényeket száradni, így Erzsi pillanatok alatt fegyverhez jutott. A serpenyő hangosan kondult Gilbert fején.

– AÚ! Megvesztél?!

– Mi lett volna akkor, ha mondod?!

– Ja, és akkor el se jössz…

– Már hogy ne jöttem volna, te eszetlen, csak akkor meggyőzés közben nem meséltem volna el részletekbe menően az apámnak, hogyan néz ki ez a tetves hajó, meg te, meg mit meséltél a többiekről!

Gilbert megzavarodottan meredt Erzsire.

– Te meséltél apádnak _rólam?_

– Mi a fenéért ne tettem volna?! Éppen próbáltam meggyőzni, hogy ne adjon feleségül Roderichhez, persze, hogy elmeséltem neki mindent! – Tonihoz fordult. – Kérlek mondd, hogy a hajód nem szerepel a kalóz-nyilvántartásban.

– Ööö… – és félrebámult.

Nagyon-nagyon mélyet lélegzett. Ha apa utánaküld valakit… Inkább bele se gondol. Gilbertnek volt annyi esze, hogy fülét-farkát behúzva söpörjön le az alsóbb fedélzetre.

– És képes voltam igent mondani ennek a retardáltnak – dünnyögte az orra alatt csak úgy magának. – Képes voltam rá. Ez a marha a vőlegényem. Uramisten.

– Majd egyszer mesélek neked a srácok apjáról – veregette vállon Marie. – Hidd el, hozzá képest Gilbert főnyeremény, ő csak hülye.

Romana odakiáltott nekik a kormány mögül:

– Azért Toni is megéri a pénzét!

– Na de tomatina! – fakadt ki a párja.

Marie mély hangon kuncogott.

– Üdv a családban, Erszi. Erősítsd meg magad lélekben, ma chérie, mert a kalózkodást lesz a legegyszerűbb megemészteni!


	2. Úriember módjára

**Hogyan vegyük tudomásul úriember módjára menyasszonyunk megszöktetését**

– Na de fiam – tördelte a kezét Herr Héderváry. – Az mégsem járja, hogy csak úgy nekivágjon az óceánnak…

– Szóval ez nem járja, ellenben az igen, hogy a lánya megszökött egy kalózzal? – csattant fel.

Herr Héderváry megszeppenten ácsorgott a szőnyeg szélén. Roderich igazán mást várt volna ettől a vén rókától. Vaskézzel igazgat egy gyarmatot, kordában tartja a csőcseléket, és nézzenek oda, a saját házában nem tud rendet tartani. Most meg csak pislog, mikor Elizaveta akár halálos veszélyben is lehet!

Végre vette a fáradtságot, hogy felegyenesedjék, és a kofferbe hajigálandó ruhák helyett az apósát nézze.

– Uram, az egy dolog, hogy én tudom, miféle ember ez a Beilschmidt. Na de Elizaveta tudja? Tudja, hogy akivel megszökött, és átélte a romantikus lányregények netovábbját, az egy véres kezű kalóz, aki több kikötőt rabolt ki és gyújtott fel, mint ahányat feltüntetnek a bűnlajstromban?!

A kormányzó ugyanilyen málé arcot vágott, mikor kora délben lejött az emeletről, egy darab papirost gyűrögetve, amire Elizaveta a búcsúlevelét firkantotta. Ha nem lett volna furcsán ismerős az önjelölt vőlegény neve, akkor is teljes szívéből gyűlölte volna a férfit, azonban a csálé sorokra meredve komor balsejtelem kerítette hatalmába. Mintegy fél órájába tellett kikeresni a körözött személyek listájában Gilbert Beilschmidtet, még húsz perc volt, mire a hivatalból gondosan lemásolva és hitelesítve kihozták a férfi bűneit soroló papirost. Ezt kapta fel és rázta szét dühös mozdulattal, hogy hangosan felolvassa a gondosan kanyarított betűket.

– „Gilbert Beilschmidt, születése szerint a Porosz Királyság alattvalója. Valamennyi európai monarchiában és azok függő területein körözés alatt áll." – Jelentőségteljesen Herr Héderváryra pillantott, és folytatta: – „Antonio Fernández Carriedo dezertált spanyol flottatiszttel és egy Marianne Bonnefoy nevű, feltételezhetően a New Orléans-i _Szende Szűz_ ből szökött prostituálttal társtulajdonosa a _Le Sancte Trinite_ nevű hajónak, mely egyetlen ország adójegyzékében sem szerepel, illetve bizonyítottan kikötött Tortugán és Szingapúrban." Nem tudom, tisztában van-e vele, uram, de egy tisztességes kapitány azoknak a kalóztanyáknak a közelébe sem megy, de úgy látom, Beilschmidt gyakori vendég arrafelé.

Lecsapta az iratot az asztalra.

– Kívánja, hogy felolvassam magának, hány királyt és herceget sértett meg, hány magas rangú személyt károsított meg, hány kikötő felgyújtásában és kifosztásában játszott jelentős szerepet, vagy elhiszi, hogy Elizaveta semmiképp nem való egy ilyen ember mellé? Nem is veszi majd feleségül, csak eljátszadozik vele, aztán otthagyja a kalózok martalékának Szingapúrban! Ezt akarja? Hogy az egyetlen lányából egy olcsó kikötői szajha legyen?!

Nagyon ritkán szokta felemelni a hangját. Az bizonyos, hogy Herr Héderváry még soha nem hallotta kiabálni. Egészen megilletődötten nézett és Roderich szapora lélegzete lassan csillapodni kezdett, mire a férfi összekaparta a kormányzói méltóságát.

– Értékelem, hogy ennyire a szívén viseli a lányom érdekeit, Edelstein kapitány. Köszönöm a… részletes okfejtését is. – Nagyot nyelt. – És igazat kell adjak önnek. Természetesen aláírom a kihajózási engedélyét.

Nem volt szüksége a jóváhagyására, de oldott valamelyest a szíve nehezén. Legalább amiatt nem kell aggódnia, hogy parancsmegtagadásért lefokozzák, és eltiltják ettől a szent küldetéstől.

Minden indulatát belesűrítette a mozdulatba, amivel lecsapta a koffer fedelét és az utazótáska mellé hajította. A sarokban szobrozó rabszolga röptében kapta el, és látva gazdája paprikás hangulatát, roppant sietősen kifelé vette az irányt. Addig ő bőrtokba csúsztatta mind a körözési felhívást, mind Elizaveta búcsúlevelét. A tokot a hóna alá csapta, a sarkát katonásan összecsapta és kimérten fejet hajtott Herr Hédervárynak.

– Uram, szeretném tudatni önnel, hogy a lánya nélkül nem vagyok hajlandó Port Magorba visszatérni. Amennyiben a küldetésem sikertelen, ön nem lát engem többé.

A kormányzó kezet nyújtott.

– Kapitány… nem is. Roderich, fiam. Hozza haza az én Erzsikémet.

Alig tudta kiszabadítani a kezét a szorításból. További szó, vagy búcsúzkodás nélkül, sebes léptekkel ment ki a kúria előtt várakozó kocsihoz. A kikötőben ott várta a csónakja, és alig lépett le a deszkára, már meg is indultak a kissé távolabb horgonyzó _Rettenthetetlen_ ig. Mélyebb merülésű hajó volt, apály idején óhatatlanul megfeneklett volna, ha a dokkokhoz közelebb dobják le a vasmacskát.

Még rá sem lépett a fedélzetre, már ki is adta a parancsot az indulásra. Valamennyi körülötte álló egyszerre fordult meg és meredt rá néma döbbenettel.

– Valami probléma van a hallásukkal?! – rivallt rájuk. – Azt mondtam, vitorlát bonts!

Rohanvást siettek a dolgukra. Az egyik matróz kezébe nyomta a bőrmappát, hogy vigye a kabinjába, majd felballagott a kormánykerékhez. Vladimir folyamatosan felé pislogott a szeme sarkából és úgy állt, mint akinek zabszem van a seggében. Lehetett is, lomhán indultak meg. A parton sétálva hamarabb kiért volna az öbölből, mint azt a fogát csikorgatva megállapította.

– A látcsövemet – nyújtotta a kezét.

A kis Andrei már ott is állt mellette, félve pislogott fel rá, és átnyújtotta neki a fényesre suvikszolt, sárgaréz látcsövet. Komor elégedettséggel vette át, majd a fiút maga után intve megindult az orrba. Milyen különös, hogy elég egy kicsit máshogy viselkednie, mint ahogy szokott, elég egy kicsit paprikásabban szólnia az emberekhez, és máris haptákba vágják magukat.

– Szólj a bátyádnak, hogy forduljon délnek. Elsőként a Karibi-térséget szemrevételezzük.

Andrei nagyokat bólintott, és már iszkolt is. Roderich összecsapta a látcsövet, majd a háta mögött összefont karral, a matrózokat szúrós szemmel bámulva ballagott vissza a tatba, a kapitányi kabinba.

A holmija már kipakolva várta a fejedelmi lakosztályban. Egyetlen csuklómozdulattal hárította el a rabszolga kínálta bort, és küldte ki őt a helyiségből. Lehet, hogy rabszolga, de attól még beszélhet, és Roderich nem szerette, ha valaki tanúja annak, mikor nagy ritkán elveszíti a türelmét és belerúg néhány dologba. Most is, mint mindig, csak a nagylábujja bánta.

Morcosan zuhant le az oroszlánlábas székbe. Összevont szemöldökkel meredt az asztalra kiterített térképen heverő mappára, mintha az tehetne róla, hogy Elizaveta megszökött.

Lassan, fél kézzel húzta meg a bőrszalagot, és nyitotta fel az irattartót. A fecninek már a látványa is arculcsapás volt, minden szó, a tollhegy minden karcolata egy döfés volt. Gilbert Beilschmidt neve egyszerre volt a tőr megforgatása és a só. A bal kezével követte a kajlán elhajló sorokat, és hirtelen eszébe jutott, milyen dallam tudná kifejezni ezt, a bensőjét összeszorító különös érzést. Az ujjai megremegtek, mire keményen ráharapott az állkapcsára és ökölbe szorította a kezét.

* * *

– Elizaveta! – szólította meg a lányt, aki a hátsó kert lugasában üldögélt.

Könyvjelzőt csúsztatott az olvasmánya lapjai közé, és mosolyogva felnézett. Milyen különös, felemás felállás volt! Eliza a levelek alatt az árnyékban, ő pedig a szikrázó napsütésben, pedig ő az, aki retteg, ő tart attól, hogy egyetlen mosoly összetöri a vékony jeget, ami összetartja a hűvös udvariassága látszatát.

– Szervusz, Rod. Ismét Port Magorban?

– Ameddig az időm engedi, igen.

– Merre járt?

Arrébb csúszott a padon és megütögette maga mellett a kemény bükkfa deszkát. Roderich torka egy csapásra kiszáradt és hirtelen túl melegnek érezte a könnyű nyári ruházatát. Tétova lassúsággal lépett oda mellé és ereszkedett le a padra. Elizaveta meg csak mosolygott, a karját a pad támlájára dobta. Egyszerű, fehér inge túl sokat engedett látni a bőréből, és – Mein Gott! – a _nadrágja_ a lábára simult, követte a vonalait, és Roderich egyszerre azon kapta magát, hogy a látóhatárt bámulja, az öböl déli oldalán emelkedő szirtet, a szélben táncoló zászlót és magában a tengeri törvényeket recitálja, hogy ne csináljon semmi meggondolatlanságot.

– Plymouth-ban, Princetownban és Bostonban. De örül a szívem, hogy ismét itt lehetek önnel, kisasszony.

– Én is örülök, hogy láthatom. Mi hír az Óvilágból?

– Az édesapja nem szokta tájékoztatni önt?

– Apám roppant szűkmarkú a hírekkel – forgatta a szemét. – Szentül meg van győződve róla, hogy egy hölgynek nem szükséges tudni, mi zajlik a nagyvilágban. De maga nem ilyen, igaz, Roderich?

Cinkosan hunyorogva, illetlenül szélesen vigyorgott rá, minek hatására az egész bensője elzsibbadt, és a szervei úgy döntöttek, nem felel meg nekik az a hely, ahová a Jóisten végtelen bölcsességében elhelyezte őket, és inkább másik pontot keresnek a testén belül.

– Csakhogy mosolyog! – lökte meg a vállát Elizaveta nevetve. – Azt hittem, már azt is elfelejtette. Az akadémia igen rossz hatással van önre.

– Nos… minden bizonnyal.

Nem bírt tovább megülni. Úgy érezte, lángol az arca, a füle, és emiatt szégyellte magát. Felugrott, de ez megint zavarba hozta. Most mit csináljon? Az ujjai remegtek, hát összeszorította őket.

– Régen szerette, ha játszom önnek a fortepianón – jutott eszébe hirtelen.

– És milyen jó, hogy szóba hozta! – ugrott fel a lány felvillanyozva. – Apám nem olyan régen hozatta a legújabb darabot Firenzéből, és egész egyszerűen szégyen, amit én művelek rajta.

Karon ragadta, és behúzta maga után a házba. Roderich botladozott utána, úgy érezte, hogy mérföldekre le van maradva a szélvészként kavargó lánytól. Hagyta magát lenyomni a zongoraszékbe, és csak pár pillanatig mert Elizaveta lelkesedéstől lázasan csillogó szemeibe nézni, ahogy a lány leült a fortepiano mellé egy székre.

Talán egy lélegzetvételnyi ideig tartott a habozása, magasba emelt kezekkel, játékra kész tartással. Mit játsszon? Az ismert darabokat vagy válasszon annak a kottafüzetnek a darabjai közül, amit a legutóbbi útja során tanult meg, vagy… vagy.

Önmagát játszotta el. Andante szonátába fogta a lelkében tomboló, ismeretlen és riasztó érzéseket. Megszólaltatta a félénk óhajt Elizaveta érintésére, a kívánságot a hangjára, a vágyat a közelségére. Az utolsó akkordnál fülig pirulva ébredt rá, hogy igazából szerelmet vallott neki.

– Te szent Isten, Roderich, maga még mindig egy menthetetlenül melankolikus! – nevetett fel a lány. – Játsszék inkább valami gyorsat, táncolni való kedvem van!

Szégyenkezve bólintott, és ujjai maguktól fogtak a legújabb bostoni táncdalokra.

* * *

Milyen ostoba is volt akkor! Elhitte, hogy Elizaveta nő, pedig nem az. Csak egy leány, kedves és széplelkű. A kormányzó lányaként, a környéken messze a legmagasabb rangú hölgyként nem volt lehetősége megfelelő társaságban forogni. Herr Héderváry nem szívesen hagyta el a birtokát, Elizavetának pedig oly' rég elhunyt az anyja. Korabeli ifjú hölgynek nem illik egyedül lennie. Éppen ezért maradt egyedül, csak nem a társaságban, nem egy messzi városban, ahol barátkozhatott volna, és kicsacsoghatta volna a korabeli hölgyeknek az ábrándjait, ahelyett, hogy megvalósította volna őket. Egyedül maradt egy városban, az apja felügyelete alatt, aki úgy kezeli őt, mintha még mindig tíz éves lenne.

Mennyit is, négy évet könyörgött Herr Hédervárynak, hogy adja áldását a házasságukra? Mindig arra hivatkozott, hogy Elizaveta túl fiatal még. Roderich úgy hívta fel rá a figyelmét, hogy a lány már elmúlt húsz éves, az anyja az ő korában már rég a lányát dajkálta.

„ _Nem akarok boldog lenni. Valaki mást szeretnék boldoggá tenni, ez a valaki pedig Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

Elferdült a sor. Előbb lefelé, aztán Elizaveta korrigált, akkor felfelé. A szavak nem ugyanazzal a betűmérettel voltak írva, pedig az egész levél nem volt több három sornál, és tudja, hogy a lány vett kalligráfia-leckéket. A betűket nézve mégsem a gondatlanság jutott eszébe, vagy a gyerekesség. Nem, a lendületes vonalakat, a pacát a papír szélén a vadság formálta. Az, hogy Elizaveta egyedül nőtt fel, egyetlen társasága a lova és a kutyái voltak. Vagy éppen ő maga.

Bánta, hogy nem töltött több időt a lány társaságában. Azonban neki is megvoltak a maga feladatai, kötötték az elvárások, és… de kinek is hazudik?

Egész egyszerűen rémült volt. Megijedt a lelkében gyúlt érzelmektől, amik végigkísérték a felnőtté válását. Ahogy nőtt és férfivá serdült, úgy nőttek benne ezek az érzelmek, halovány, pislákoló szikrából lángoló tűzzé erősödtek. Elizaveta minden kedves szava, minden érintése csak tovább szította azt. Mégis miben más Gilbert Beilschmidt, ez az akasztófára való _közrendű,_ mint ő, a Flotta egyik feltörekvő csillaga, osztrák nemesek leszármazottja?

Miért nevelkedett úgy az ő gyönyörű énekesmadara, mint egy közönséges varjú? Miért részegült meg a szabad levegőtől, és miért hagyta, hogy elragadja a héja? Hát nem látta a veszélyt?

A becsületére már minden bizonnyal keresztet vethet.

Szórakozottan kapargatta le a levélről Gilbert Beilschmidt nevét. Majd gondja lesz rá, hogy különösen fájdalmas legyen a kivégzése.

Egyszerre kopogtatás hangja furakodott a gondolatai közé.

– Szabad! – szólt ki.

Vladimir óvakodott be az ajtón, és Roderich korábbi mérgétől tartva vágta magát vigyázzba az ajtó mellett.

– Uram! A parancs szerint délnek hajózunk teljes sebességgel. Rögzítettem a kormánykereket.

– Ennyi?

– Nem, ööö… nos, kelet-északkelet felől közeledik felénk egy nagyobb hajó…

– Miért nem ezzel kezdte?!

Már talpon is volt, felragadta a látcsövet, és rohant ki. A bámészkodó matrózok azonnal átengedték, ő pedig széthúzta a látcsövet és a korábban emlegetett irányba fordulva megnézte magának a lassan közeledő hajót. Dermedten eresztette le a csövet.

– Herr Popescu.

– Uram?

– Húzzák fel a Sierra és az Oscar lobogót, és vonják be a vitorlákat. A hajó készüljön fel a csatlakozásra.

Vladimir üvöltve továbbította a parancsot a legénységnek. Az árbockosárban azonnal felhúzták a kért zászlókat. A mintás zászlók közül ennek a kettőnek a kombinációja az azonnali megállásra adott parancsot, és nekik kötelességük jelezni, hogy vették és értették az üzenetet.

Roderich a hajót figyelte, aggódott és éppen az aggodalom miatt találta olyan végtelenül szórakoztatónak Vladimirt. A férfi ott téblábolt mögötte és csak nagy sokára vette a bátorságot, hogy odalépjen mellé.

– Uram, ha nem zavarom… Az milyen hajó?

Felé fordult.

– Ejnye, Herr Popescu, mégis mit csinált maga az akadémián, hogy nem ismeri meg a _Dommedag_ ot?

Az elsőtiszt arcából kifutott a szín. Előbb a közeledő hajó, majd ismét Roderich felé kapta a fejét.

– Úgy érti, hogy az ott Bondevik tengernagy zászlóshajója?!

– Úgy bizony.

– De hát mit akar tőlünk?

– Azt én is szeretném tudni – sóhajtott.

Vladimir újra a hajóra nézett, felnyüszített, és inkább visszament a kormánykerék mögé. Roderich ott maradt a korlát mellett és a közelgő monstrumot figyelte. Páratlan, gyönyörű hajó volt. A legjobb fából építették, és az egészet sötétkékre festették. Roderich hallotta hírét, hogy már Londonból is számon kérték a különc kapitányon, hogy nem megfelelő a hajója külleme, de ő erre rá se hederített. Arra azért volt szíves, hogy fekete helyett kék legyen, sőt, a vitorlái is fehérek voltak, pedig a minden hajósinas tudja, hogy a _Dommedag_ fekete deszkákkal, fekete vitorlákkal futott ki legelső útjára, csak az orrát díszítő fiatal lány volt aranyozással kiemelve.

A szobor tényleg aranyozva volt, és Roderich elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon a hozzá fűződő legenda is valóságos-e. Vajon tényleg Bodevik tengernagy menyasszonyáról mintázták az orrdíszt? A tengernagy tényleg azért üldözi fáradhatatlanul a kalózokat, mert azt a lány hosszú évekkel ezelőtt meghalt egy kalóztámadásban?

Tudta, hogy a beosztottjai figyelik, hát felöltötte az udvariasság maszkját, és rezzenéstelen tekintettel figyelte a melléjük manőverező másik hajót. A fedélzete valamivel magasabban volt, mind hosszúságban, mind szélességben felülmúlta a _Rettenthetetlen_ t. Csak akkor állt odébb, mikor a _Dommedag_ ról köteleket dobtak át, hogy Roderich matrózai a megfelelő helyeken rögzítsék azokat, és a két hajó tandemben folytathassa az utat.

Már készítette magát lelkiekben az átszállással járó gyönyörűségekre, mikor éles rikkantás ütötte meg a fülét. Felkapta a fejét, aztán gyorsan le is bukott, mert egy szőke fiatalember repült felé a levegőben. Mint egy másodperccel később kiderült, csak belekapaszkodott egy kötélbe és átlendült egyik hajóról a másikra, aztán lehuppant a fedélzetre, felegyenesedett, leporolta az egyenruháját, és vidáman elvigyorodott.

– _Moi!_ Tino Väinämöinen vagyok, a _Dommedag_ elsőtisztje. Admiraali Bondevik küldött, szeretne beszélni Komentaja Edelsteinnel. Őt hol találom?

– A padlón – dörmögte feltápászkodás közben.

– Jaj, ezer bocsánat!

Mereven bámulta a magával egykorúnak gyanított férfit, aki úgy legyeskedett körülötte, mintha halálos beteg lenne. Csodálta, hogy puszit nem kapott a bibis buksijára.

– De biztosan rendben van? – kérdezte meg Väinämöinen tizenkétezredszerre.

– Igen! – vágta rá kissé türelmetlenül. – Semmi bajom, jól vagyok, és igazán nem akarom megvárakoztatni Herr Bondeviket, _tehát_ ha önnek nem okoz problémát, _uram_ , akkor igazán mehetünk!

– Nagyszerű! – derül fel a fiatalember, és éleset füttyentett.

A _Dommedag_ addig bámészkodó matrózai visszahúzták a fejüket, és egy hosszú, széles, bordázott felületű palló végét nyújtották át. A két fedélzet közötti szintkülönbség és a távolság miatt kissé meredekre sikerült a rámpa, de Roderich nem panaszkodhatott. Maga után intette Vladimirt, aki kurta paranccsal leültette Andreit a fenekére és átvonultak a _Dommedag_ ra.

A tengernagy hajója impozáns, díszes, tiszteletet parancsoló, és illúziórombolóan halszagú volt. Talán nem a legjobb ajánlólevél egy kapitánynak, hogy utálja a tenger gyümölcseit, de Roderich éppen ilyen kapitány volt. Ha a halszag isteni jel, akkor ő és Bondevik kapitány nem feltétlen lesznek jó viszonyban.

Tino a kapitányi kabinba kísérte őket. Ott szerencsére már nem halszag terjengett, csak doh és régi papír illata keveredett egy egészen sajátos aromával, amit Roderich leginkább a puskaporhoz tudott hasonlítani, de biztosan nem az volt. Megborzongott tőle. Vladimir csak a levegőbe szimatolt, mint holmi kutyák. Csak akkor kapott észbe, mikor oldalba könyökölte.

Lukas Bondevik már jócskán a negyvenes éveit taposta, de könnyedén le tudott volna tagadni tíz évet, ami a ráncokat és a testet illeti. A szemei azonban már árulkodók voltak. Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie rájuk, miközben italt töltött magának, és Roderich úgy érezte, ez a férfi máris mindent tud róla, sőt, meg is ítélte és könnyűnek találta.

Befejezte a körülményes italkeverést, és a pohárral a kezében feléjük fordult.

– Kaptein – mérte végig Roderichet.

Nem egész öt percen belül a második idegen nyelvű kifejezést használták a rangjára. Ez kezdte egy kicsit bökni a csőrét.

– Admiral.

– Szóval a kinézetével ellentétben szorult némi vér a pucájába, ez biztató.

Ennél talán csak az lett volna tiszteletlenebb, ha arcon köpi.

– Már megbocsásson!

– Nincs szükségem a sértett hápogásra, kérem kíméljen meg.

A tengernagy az asztalához sántikált. Roderich először nem értette, de aztán megkockáztatott lefelé egy gyors pillantást és kiszúrta, hogy Bondevik térdnadrágja a bal oldalon nem fehér harisnyában folytatódik, hanem egy faragott, díszes falábban, aminek az oldalán egy penge volt. Vladimir nem volt ilyen illedelmes, ő tátott szájjal bámulta a művégtagot, így kénytelen volt másodszor is oldalba bökni.

Bondevik leült az asztal mögé, és kényelmesen hátradőlt.

– Hallom, támadt némi nézeteltérése a kalózokkal.

Összeszűkült szemmel meredt a férfira.

– Bocsásson meg, de hogy tudta meg?

– A Flottánál létezik olyan, hogy információ-áramlás.

– Igen, éppen ezért tudom, hogy ön az elmúlt hat hónapban Európa partjainál teljesített szolgálatot, és legkorábban jövő tavasszal lett volna Port Royalban. Mindemellett a hajók között igen nehézkes az információ átadása, arról nem is beszélve, hogy Herr Héderváry nem írta le a parancsomban, miért hajózok ki, egyszerűen engedélyt adott. Mindezt ma reggel, úgy, hogy tegnap tudtam meg, hogy egyáltalán útnak indulok.

A tengernagy szeme megvillant, a szája széle felfelé kunkorodott.

– Magának van esze, és nem tudom a rangommal megvezetni. Helyes. Fiam, maga vagy sokra viszi, vagy az óceán fenekén végzi.

Ez egy teszt volt?

– Köszönöm, uram.

– Ami pedig az információkat illeti: megvannak a magam forrásai. Éppen ezért tudom, hogy maga egy bájos hölgy nyomába eredt.

Meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, de a válasza így is rekedtre sikerült.

– Így van, uram.

– A _Le Sancte Trinite_ már igen sok borsot tört az orrom alá, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindeddig az az egyetlen olyan kalózhajó, aminek sikerült meglógnia előlem.

– Nos, bizonyára…

– Ne fárasszon kifogások keresésével. Eddig minden kiszemelt hajót befogtam, elsőre. A _Le Sancte Trinite_ , és az azt vezető nyomorult trió viszont ezeddig négyszer csúszott ki a kezemből. Micsoda véletlen, nem igaz?

Felállt, és Roderich elé sántikált.

– Kapitány, magáról süt, hogy az Admiralitás képezte. Az is, hogy történetesen tisztában van valamennyi tengeri pletykával.

Nem tudta állni a tekintetét. Rövid és kínos szünet után úgy döntött, hogy a legdiplomatikusabb megoldást választja.

– Ez így van.

– Szükségem van magára – jelentette ki kereken a férfi. – El akarom kapni azokat a kalózokat, és szerencsére itt van maga.

– Nem tudom, mennyire számít ez, de úgy érzem, kötelességem tájékoztatni, hogy kissé… érzelmileg kompromittált vagyok az ügyben, uram.

– Tudom, és? Legalább nem fogja feladni, nekem pedig pontosan erre van szükségem.

Volt valami a szemében, egy határozott csillogás, ami megfogta Roderichet. Nem a férfi beszéde, vagy a híre, nem a látványosan őrült hozzáállása billentette a bizalom irányába a mérleg nyelvét; a fellépése volt. Az apró sebhelyek a kezein temérdek csatáról árulkodtak, hajókat szaggató ágyúkról és levegőben repülő faszilánkokról meséltek. A történetek már huszadik éve tartják Lukas Bondevik tengernagyot a kalózok rémének. Megtisztította a Földközi-tengert és India partjait a kalózoktól, megzabolázta az Afrika partjai mentén rendetlenkedőket, és még napestig sorolhatná a férfi érdemeit – csak úgy, mint Gilbert Beilschmidt bűneit.

Ha van valaki ezen a világon, akinek van esélye elkapni azt a nyomorult poroszt, akkor az Lukas Bondevik.

Összecsapta a sarkát és kihúzta magát.

– Rendelkezzék velem, uram.

* * *

Félhangosan megjegyezném, hogy ez a történet több ponton nem korhű, pl. a jelzőzászlókat csak az 1700-as évek közepén kezdték bevezetni, és az itt leírt elnevezések már a modernből vannak – pusztán azért, mert nem sikerült megtalálnom a régieket. A fortepianót meg a 18. század legelején találták fel Firenzében, ki van csukva, hogy olyan gyorsan átkerült volna Ámerikába.

A rangokat azért mondja mindegyikük a saját nyelvén, mert miért ne.

 _Dommedag_ : Világvége (norvég) – kicsi Nor éppen vidám volt, mikor elnevezte a hajóját, ne tessék beszólni neki érte. Egy ponton annak is lesz értelme, hogy miért Tino a hadnagya. Lukas menyasszonyára még visszatérünk, de gondolom tök nyilvánvaló mindenkinek, hogy ki lesz az.

 _Le Sancte Trinite_ : egy nyelvtanilag borzasztóan helytelen kifejezés a Szentháromságra. Némi köze van a latinhoz, meg a franciához. Én személy szerint roppant humorosnak találtam magam, mikor kitaláltam, hogy ez lesz a hajójuk neve. Mert BTT. Meg Szentháromság, csak kicsit rosszul x)


	3. Francia módjára

**Szerzői rizsa, fejezet a törés után :/**

 **Casting:**

Magyarország: Héderváry Erzsébet – per pillanat matróz, de még annak sem tökéletes

Poroszország: Gilbert Beilschmidt – fedélzetmester, tüzértiszt

Spanyolország: Antonio Fernández Carriedo – a kapitány, Chiara férje

Dél-Olaszország: Chiara Vargas – kormányos, Antonio felesége

Franciaország: Marianne Bonnefoy – hajószakács

Amerika: Alfred – matróz, őrszem

Kanada: Matthew – matróz, őrszem

Lengyelország: Feliks Łukasiewitz – matróz, konyhai segéd, Dora férje

Litvánia: Dorotėja Lorinaitienė – matróz, Feliks felesége

Észtország: Eduard von Bock – térképész

* * *

 **Hogyan essünk kétségbe üldözött francia módjára**

Mint Erzsi megtudta, a lányszöktetés annyira komoly szervezést igényelt, hogy a _Le Sancte Trinite_ legénységének nem is volt ideje az ellátmány beszerzésére. Vagy csak nem akarták megmutatni a képüket egy kormányzói központban, mikor mindegyikük fejére igen csinos vérdíj van kitűzve. Még az ikrekére is, pedig ők egész nap csak az árbockosárban dekkolnak, kártyáznak, egymás anyját szidják (…?), és elméletileg azt nézik, hogy van-e a közelben hajó. Gyakorlatilag olyan volt a fegyelem, hogy néha Romana vette észre elsőként a közelgő hajót, pedig előtte volt három árboc, azokon pedig egy rakás vitorla, ami nem feltétlen tett jót a kilátásnak.

A nap úgy indult, hogy Gilbert még mindig nem mert a szeme elé kerülni, ami fura, mert Erzsivel közös volt a kabinja, ráadásul összesen körülbelül háromszázötven négyzetméterük volt kergetőzni – ami azért nem túl sok. Mivel tőle nem tudott kérdezni, de nagyon a végére akart járni ennek a kalózos mizériának, úgy döntött, a következő elérhető emberhez fordul.

Elegánsan Antonio mellé könyökölt a tatkorlátra. A spanyol törökülésben ült a jó méter széles deszkán, és úgy lógatta a pecabotját a vízbe, mintha teljes mértékig biztos lenne benne, hogy a hajó farvizén sodródó halaknak az lesz a legfőbb gondjuk, hogy az ő csalijával foglalkozzanak. A férfit nem zavarta, mosolyogva dudorászott és a semmibe meredt.

– Akkor, hogy is van ez az egész, kapitány úr? – kérdezte a körmeit piszkálva.

– Hm? – nézett rá a férfi és zavart mosolya kiszélesedett. – Ó, Ersi. Hagyd a kapitányozást, csak Toni vagyok.

– Csak Toni.

Szúrósan a szeme közé bámult, mire a spanyol megvakarta a tarkóját.

– Hát, hivatalosan én vagyok a kapitány, mert én szereztem a hajót.

– Szerezted.

– Oké, nyertem kártyán.

Lassan bólintott. Toni olyan arcot vágott, mintha egy inkvizítor faggatná, miközben a talpát sütögetik.

– És mi a helyzet a kalózkodással, Toni?

– Én nem tartom magam kalóznak – szögezte le. – Csempésznek csempész vagyok, az igaz, de nem kalóz. Csak azért tekintenek minket annak, mert egyszer lekapcsolt minket a holland flotta, miközben szárított piranhákat vittünk Amszterdamba, ami éppenséggel nem tudom, miért volt tilos. Viszont sok pénzünk volt benne, szóval tisztelettel visszaszereztük a holminkat.

Akárhogy nézzük, ez azért elég… tökös.

– És ezért kalózok vagytok.

– Meeeg… meg lehet, hogy több rabszolgaszállító-hajót is elfoglaltunk.

– Óhh, szóval többet is – mosolygott negédesen.

– Hát tudod, csak azért, mert sötétebb a bőrük, még nem biztos, hogy rabszolgának valók – bólogatott szaporán Toni. – Szóval felszabadítottuk és hazavittük őket. Gil meg Marie szépen írnak, ők szokták nekik a szabadságlevelet kiállítani.

– Az szép. Még az is lehet, hogy nem vagytok olyan akasztófavirágok, mint elsőre gondoltam.

Megveregette a reszkető spanyol vállát, visszaszúrta az övébe az első nap első órájában zsákmányolt serpenyőjét és megpróbált méltóságteljesen távozni. Az egyenes vonalú egyenletes mozgással a himbálózó fedélzeten még volt egy kis gondja, de úgy volt vele, hogy még egy kis gyakorlás, és belejön. Ha ennek a kismamának is megy, neki is fog.

Kismama.

Villámgyorsan megpördült és ment vissza megnézni, hogy jól látta-e. A nő meglepetten bámult rá, hát még amikor Erzsi megkérdezte, hogy megfoghatja-e a (még elég lapos) hasát.

– Csak nyugodtan – nevetett fel. Egészen különös akcentussal törte az angolt. – Találkoztunk már?

– Nem hiszem. Erzsi vagyok, szia.

– Dora. Te sem hangzol éppen angolnak.

– Talán azért, mert magyar vagyok – kacsintott. – Szóval Dora, hm? Áruld el, van ezen a hajón legalább két olyan ember, akik ugyanolyan nemzetiségűnek vallják maguk?

Dora elgondolkodott.

– Tudod, az ikreket mondanám, ha nem két perccel ezelőtt hallottam volna összevitatkozni őket arról, hogy akkor most a születési helyüket tekintve ők kanadaiak vagy amerikaiak-e. Viszont – simogatta meg a hasát – záros határidőn belül lesz valaki a fedélzeten, aki litván lesz. Vagy lengyel. Majd eldönti magának.

– Van lengyel a hajón? – derült fel Erzsi.

– Van, van, a férjem, Feliks… de mire fel ez a nagy lelkesedés?

– Milyen lelkesedés, hát lengyel! – Végtelen jókedvvel, harsányan szavalni kezdte: – Polak, wegyer, dva bratánki…

A hajó orrából érkező ordítás félbeszakította:

– Edzsüt harcol sz issa borát!

A hang irányába kapta a fejét, és nagy trappolással csakhamar meg is érkezett a másik. Az öltözetén leginkább a rózsaszín, a halványkék és a kanárisárga dominált, összességében elég _egyéni_ hatást keltve, amitől Erzsinek felszaladt a szemöldöke. A két copfba fogott, szalaggal megkötött haja megint megért egy misét, de lengyel volt, és olyan boldogan borultak egymás nyakába, mintha a régen elveszett testvérükre leltek volna.

– De tökre örülök, hogy itt vagy! – mondta Feliks miközben egymást szorongatták. – Azt hittem, soha többé nem hallok magyar szót, el se hinnéd, milyen tökre kevés magyar van a tengeren!

– Én se láttam sok lengyelt, arra mérget vehetsz – nevetett Erzsi.

Eleresztették egymást, bemutatkoztak és paroláztak.

– Majd megisszuk a pertut is, ha találok jóféle bort – ígérte Erzsi.

Feliks szája fülig szaladt:

– '699-es egri vagy '701-es krakkói, melyiket szeretnéd?

Olvadtan omlott vissza a lengyel karjaiba és szorongatta össze még egyszer. Dora a korlátot támasztva röhögött rajtuk és legyintett mindenkinek, aki arra jött és megbámulta őket. Gilbertnek a fülébe juthatott, hogy a menyasszonyát egy másik férfi ölelgeti, mert kisvártatva ott szobrozott Dora mellett, ugyanolyan értetlen fintorral meredve rájuk, mint a nő.

– Most mi az? – kacagott rá Erzsi. – Lengyel!

– Ja, meg hülye.

– Ha van itt hülye, akkor az tökre te vagy – húzta fel az orrát Feliks. – Hallottam, hogy szegény Erzsinek még azt se mondtad el, hogy kalóz vagy.

Gilbert megütközve meredt a menyasszonyára.

– Ismered vagy másfél perce és már tud rólad mindent?! Mi a franc, emlékeket cseréltetek?

– Nem ő mondta, Marie volt – karolta át a vállát Feliks.

– A pletykás vénasszony.

– Ne szidd anyám! – kiáltott le nekik Alfred.

– A hajókat nézd már, te istencsapása!

– Chö!

Csak emlegetniük kellett és Marie megjelent a fedélzeten. Az ujját rázta a fia felé.

– Ne ciccegj, mert én is rád ciccegek! Inkább földet keress!

– Valami baj van? – szállt be Chiara is az üvöltve kommunikálásba.

– _Mondtam_ , hogy elfogyott a krumpli, és a lisztnek is kezdünk híján lenni. Muszáj feltölteni a készleteket.

– Toni! – bődült el a nő.

A spanyol természetesen addigra már ott állt mellette. Fájdalmas fintorral érintette meg a fülét, kedves felesége pedig nem győzött szabadkozni. Annyira nem győzött, hogy inkább leszúrta, miért nem szól, ha egyszer ott áll mellette.

– Pont akartam.

– Merre van kikötő?

– Jobbra.

Jobb felé volt a szárazföld. Romana leejtette a kezeit.

– Azta, hát nem mondod! – álmélkodott. – Én hosszúságra meg szélességre gondoltam. Eredj, keres kikötőt.

– Rendben.

– Még itt vagy?!

Toni futva távozott a hídról.

Gilbert lenézett Erzsire, aki egy ponton megborult és többé nem tudott felkelni.

– Minden oké?

Még mindig röhögött, így csak a hüvelykujját tudta felmutatni. Gilbert bemutatta, hogy támogató személyiség, leült mellé a deszkákra és a vállát veregette, míg Erzsinek bele nem fájdult az arca és az oldala a nevetésbe. Akkor volt szíves felsegíteni.

Délután kettő körül kikötöttek. Erzsi Gilbert karjába kapaszkodva ballagott le a mólóra, de félreállt, mikor mögötte viharos gyorsasággal utat kért egy férfi. Elengedte, aztán végignézte, ahogy a fickó térdre rogy a móló szélén és belerókázik a tengerbe.

– Bemutatom Eduardot – intett felé Gilbert nagyvonalúan. – Bitang jó térképész, csak van az a furcsa szokása, hogy a kikötők húsz kilométeres körzetében tengeribeteg lesz.

– Mi.

– Nem, komolyan mondom, az óceán közepén semmi baja, a viharokkal is megvan, de amint valaki elhatározza, hogy kikötünk, Ed nyomban foson lesz. Marie szerint nem is tengeribeteg, hanem kikötőbeteg.

Dora ott maradt lelki támaszt nyújtani a szebb napokat is látott férfinak, így ők megindultak befelé a városba. Egy meredek domboldalra épült, amit a beépítés megkönnyítése végett teraszosra alakítottak ki. A terasz szélén volt az utca, a belső oldalon pedig a házak, szorosan egymás mellett. Az utcáról le lehetett látni az egy szinttel lejjebb lévő porta hátsó kertjébe, és remek kilátás nyílt az öbölre. Andalogtak egy sort az egyik ilyen utcán, Erzsi sütkérezett a nadrágjára vetett megbotránkozó pillantásokban és nevetett Gilbert pipacspiros ábrázatán. Porosz kedvese próbált kemény lenni. Nem ment neki.

– Beszéltem Tonival erről a kalózosdiról – zümmögte.

– Hát.

– Azt mondta, inkább okirat-hamisító csempész vagy, mint kalóz.

– Hát.

– Egyéb kommentár?

– Hát.

Szemöldökét felvonva fordult a férfihoz, aki nem rá, inkább elfelé nézett.

– Gil, kezdek aggódni, Romana a végén valami gigantikus paradicsomnak néz.

– Jóvanna, éncsak hunnyelemmam…

A mondat vége motyogásba veszett. Erzsi prüszkölve felnevetett. Megsimogatta Gilbert arcát, és finoman maga felé fordította.

– Hé, harcos, nyugi.

Dacos-büszkén felszegte a fejét.

– Hatalmasságom mindig nyugodt, akár a kő.

– Látom – nevette, és csókot nyomott az arcára.

Ha lehet, még jobban elpirult. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy leégett cékla, fehér parókával. Ez nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy átkarolja Erzsi derekát, és a vállára hajtsa a fejét. Visszaölelte, a hajába túrt, és nem tudta elhinni, hogy többet nem kell majd heteket, hónapokat várnia arra, hogy viszontlássa.

– Ne is nézzem oda, Miss Weatherby! Micsoda cemende!

– A tisztaság halála ez, tisztelt uram.

Az alsó ajkára harapott, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan. Gilbert megremegett a keze alatt, és erősebben szorította magához – de menthetetlenül felröhögött, mikor a tovasétáló prűd párocska folytatta koruk erkölcsi fertőjének hangzatos taglalását.

– Gilbeeert!

Az utca aljáról Alfred kiáltott fel nekik. Más biztos nem tudott volna negyedmérföldnyire hangot eljuttatni. Nagyon integetett, hát sietősen – nem sietve, csak sietősen – megindultak visszafelé. Csak akkor kezdtek tényleg igyekezni, mikor Alfred a fel-alá járkálással felhagyva kajabálva megindult feléjük. Arra azért nem volt szükségük, hogy a Gyarmatok minden lakója tudja, kik ők, vagy hogy miért keresi őket Alfred ennyire.

– Szedjétek már magatokat! – sápítozott a nagykamasz, mikor végre hallótávolságon belül értek. – Kihajózunk, gyertek.

– Az hogy lehet? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Gilbert. – Toni azt mondta, itt éjszakázunk.

– Az lehet, de anya utána hallotta az egyik kikötői kocsmában, hogy megint itt van a partvidéken a _Dommedag._

Gilbertnek több se kellett. Erzsi minden kérdése falra hányt borsó volt, csak egy idő után már nem is vacakolt vele, csak próbálta tartani a lépést. Akár meg is állhatott volna, Gilbert úgy rohant előre, hogy minden probléma nélkül húzta volna maga után a levegőben. A hajóra lépve még kellett neki bő öt perc, hogy rendesen kapjon levegőt, csak akkor tudott kifakadni:

– Hogy mi van a partvidéken?!

– A _Dommedag._ – Először látta Gilbertet aggódni. Leszámítva persze azt az esetet, mikor majdnem leszúrta, mert őzikének nézte, de az már régen volt. – Lukas Bondevik, a kalózvadász tengernagy hajója. Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem éltél eddig egy kő alatt, és tudod, hogy ki a fazon.

– Persze, hogy tudom – egyenesedett fel. – Kábé ilyen magas, szőke, annyi élet van benne, mint egy darab márványban és folyton úgy néz, mint akinek savanyú a szőlő.

Egyszerre mindenki megdermedt, és rámeredt. Marie csípőre tett kézzel adott hangot a meglepetésének:

– Te ismered azt az embert?

– Maradjunk annál, hogy találkoztunk. Köszöntem neki egy bálon. – Undorodva megborzongott. – Gyűlölöm a bálokat.

– Remek – támaszkodott Chiara a kormánykerékre. – Akkor őt még ismeri is. Mibe, hogy utánunk jön.

– Ki, a tengernagy? – Erzsi felnevetett. – Fél éve indult el Európába, ki van csukva, hogy itt legyen!

– Jobb félni, mint megijedni – dörmögte Toni. – Azért megtesszük a szükséges előkészületeket. Marie!

– Igen?

– Megvan minden?

– Hát, egy kicsivel több hagymának örültem volna…

– Nem azt kérdeztem, hogy minek örülnél, hanem hogy megvan-e minden!

Először hallotta Tonit kapitányi hangon megszólalni. Először látta a spanyolt kihúzott vállakkal, komolyan nézni. Követte a pillantását, és azt találta, hogy a nap nagy részében gyerekes és örökké szurkálódó legénység tekintetével követ lehetne törni. Egyszeriben olyan emberek álltak előtte, akik megéltek száz vihart, megharcoltak száz csatát, és nem félnek senkitől, legyen akármilyen híres kalózvadász.

Marie ugyanennek a keménységnek a teljes hiányával, kezeit tördelve bólintott.

– Indulunk! – adta ki a parancsot Toni.

Nem azt tette, mint amire Erzsi számított. Nem szaladt fel Chiara mellé a kormányhoz, hogy kapitány módjára koordinálja a műveletet. Ugyanúgy lerúgta a cipőjét, mint Gilbert, ugyanúgy futott át a fedélzeten és kötött meg egy fentről ledobott kötélvéget, mint Marie. Részt vett a kikötőből kifelé manőverezés nehézkes feladatában, utána pedig a vitorlák kiengedésében. Az egyetlen, aki nem dolgozott, Erzsi volt, csak azért, mert fogalma nem volt róla, hogy mi történik.

– Élvezd ki a semmittevést – vigyorgott rá Gilbert egy nyugalmas pillanatában. – Holnap elkezdem megtanítani neked, hogy mi micsoda, rendben?

– Rendben. Toni hogyhogy segít nektek?

– Hát, nem tudom, észrevetted-e, de ez egy harminc méter hosszú hajó.

– Látom.

– Egy ilyenen rendszerint huszonkét koponya van személyzetnek, és most veled meg Dorával együtt vagyunk tízen, ha jól számolom. Egyébként is, csak azért Toni a kapitány, mert a világon semmihez nem ért, és amikor összeálltunk így hárman, mármint én, Marie meg Toni, akkor nem akartuk kihagyni a dolog buli-részéből.

– Aha. Az elmúlt két napban te csak fedélzetet súroltál.

– Mert én vagyok a fedélzetmester. Az én dolgom, hogy a hajó tiszta legyen.

Erzsi nagyon nézte. Nem tartott soká, míg Gilbert megtört.

– Jó, én is csak a takarításhoz értek.

– Marie pedig főz.

– Mondd azt, hogy rosszul főz, és a fiai belelógatnak a tengerbe a bokádnál fogva.

– Egy rossz szót sem akartam szólni. Gondolom, a fiúk már itt voltak, mikor ti belevágtatok ebbe az egészbe.

– Nyilván. Voltak vagy tíz évesek. Kis ördögfiókák.

Erzsi osztott és szorzott, de akárhogy nézte a fiúkat, húsz évesnek tűntek. Gilbert meg huszonnégynek.

– Mégis mennyi idős voltál, mikor elkezdtétek ezt az egészet?

Gilbert nagy hangon röhögött.

– Hátööö…. Tizenhárom.

– Gratulálok – veregette vállon.

Az, hogy kiértek a nyílt vízre, sokat lendített a társulat hangulatán. Egyszeriben mindenki megnyugodott, tovatűnt a szokatlan komorság.

– Ez hülyeség! – hallotta az árbockosárból leszűrődni Alfred hangját. – Nem rakhatsz pikkre kárót!

– Ha te rakhattál treffre pikket, akkor nekem is szabad pikkre kárót tenni – replikázott Matthew.

– Már megint kezdik – hörgött Chiara.

– Te írtad ennek a vacaknak a szabályait, ha te nem tartod be, akkor én minek tartsam be?!

– Azért, mert ha te csalsz, akkor én is csalok!

– Anyád!

– Tied!

Erzsi sokatmondó pillantást váltott Chiarával.

– Tudják, hogy ugyanaz az anya szülte őket?

– Néha nem vagyok biztos benne.

Chiara még egyszer megnézett valamit egy térkép-szerű valamin – amin amúgy egyetlen sziget sem volt, csak kék alapon egy nagy rakás vonal – ellenőrizte az iránytűt, majd eleresztette a kormányt tartó kötelet, korrigált két fokot és visszakötözte.

– Amúgy, ha már itt vagyok, és szinte egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy legalább te tudod, hova megyünk… hova megyünk?

– A kereskedőhöz – felelt amaz tömören.

– Ezzel marhára ki vagyok segítve, azt ugye tudod?

Chiara olyan mélyet és olyan idegesen sóhajtott, hogy Erzsiben egy pillanat alatt lepergett élete története, illetve az összes jelentés, amit valaha az apja oldalán állva meghallgatott. Arra jutott, hogy nem akar vízi hulla lenni, szóval a biztonság kedvéért még egy lépést hátrált.

– A kereskedő a fegyverszállítónk, meg az informátorunk egy személyben. Nem egy vigyori pofa, de a munkájában elég lelkiismeretes. Már amennyiben nem akar minket seggbe lőni, mikor a szigetére lépünk. Amúgy kincset ér, személy szerint aranyba foglalnám.

Bővebben nem tért ki rá, hogy pontosan ki is ez a kereskedő-fazon. És Erzsi hiába kérdezett, a többiek a maguk dolgával voltak elfoglalva, amikor pedig Gilbert közelébe sodorta az élet, hát… elég legyen annyi, hogy kedves vőlegénye nagyon is komolyan vette a gyorstalpalót. Nem elég, hogy abban a két napba, míg a helyszínre értek, leadta a hajózás komplett anyagát, kiegészítve a tíz éves tengeri tapasztalatával, de kőkeményen vissza is kérdezte. Mindezt fedélzetsikálás közben.

Esténként hullafáradtan dőlt be az ágyba, és nem is volt ereje azon gondolkodni, hogy a szalma-derékalj mennyivel keményebb, mint az ő pihe-puha ágyikója volt odahaza. Azon is csak a nap közepén, az ebédidő pillanatnyi nyugalmában volt ideje elcsodálkozni, hogy hiába Gilberté a kabin, a férfi nem alszik vele.

– Mert még nem vagy a feleségem – morogta a férfi elpirulva, és látványosan a kajájába temetkezett.

– Tökre béna – röhögcsélt Feliks, miközben a feleségét böködte.

– Le lehet akadni rólam!

– Tudtad, hogy Toni össze tud adni titeket? – kérdezte Dora kedves mosollyal. Erzsihez fordult: – Feliks most nagyon kemény, de ő se volt hajlandó velem aludni, míg össze nem házasodtunk.

– De én gyorsan elvettelek, és nem kerülgettelek!

– Drágám, emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy az utolsó pillanatban bepánikoltál és úgy kellett odarángatnom Toni elé.

– Ja, arra emlékszem – vigyorgott Gilbert. A mosolya megfakult. – Annak viszont örülnék, ha pap tartaná az esküvőnk, és ha már egyszer Ers-zsi apja nem lehet ott, akkor legalább Opa és Ludi álljon mellettem.

– Kicsodák? – bámult rá értetlenül.

– Hát… a nagyapám és a kisöcsém?

Erzsi elborzadva meredt Feliksre.

– Ennek vannak rokonai? – bökött az albínóra. – Szegény nyomorultak.

– Kurva vicces vagy.

Balszerencséjére Marie éppen akkor lejtett el mellette. Szelíden nyakon legyintette.

– Ne beszélj csúnyán, gyerekek is vannak a hajón.

– Ha most a sajátjaidra gondolsz, tisztelettel felhívom rá a figyelmed, hogy nagy lovak mind a ketten.

Marie sokatmondó pillantást vetett rá, majd a fiai felé nézett, akik éppen a kondér alján maradt két szem borsón marakodtak. Gilbert csücsörített.

– Oké, egyezzünk meg abban, hogy testileg nagy lovak mind a ketten.

– Na látod.

Két nap csendes hajókázás után közelítették meg újra a partot. Erzsi növekvő izgalommal figyelte a kikötőt, izgatottan készülve rá, hogy ezúttal ő is segédkezhet a kikötésnél. Csakhogy a kikötőt elhagyták. Próbált úgy tenni, mint akit ez nem lep meg, de valószínűleg Gilbertet nem sikerült megtévesztenie.

A város után bő öt mérfölddel, egy viszonylag kihalt partszakaszon dobták le a horgonyt. Feliks és Dora maradt a hajón, felvigyázónak Eduard mellett. Erzsi szánakozva hallgatta a második fedélzetről felszűrődő öklendezést. Az ikreknek különösebb oka nem volt maradni – Marie csónakázás közben arra jutott, hogy valószínűleg nem akartak cipekedni.

Partraszállás, majd egy jó tíz perces séta után végül megálltak egy házikó előtt. Egy házikó előtt, aminek az ajtajára egy farab papír volt felszögelve. Marie volt olyan kedves és hangosan felolvasta:

 _Minden Kedves Ügyfelemnek!_

 _Leléptem._

 _Csá._

Ezek után Chiara véleménye valamiért megváltozott a kereskedőt illetően. Elég cifra olasz mondatot eresztett meg, Toni nem győzte nyugtatni.

– Ilyen a világon nincs – dörmögte Gilbert. – Lelépett. Pont ő.

– Örülök, hogy ilyen kommunikatívak vagytok – bólogatott Erzsi. – Ki a gyászról beszélünk? Ki a fene ez a kereskedő?

– Adelheid Zwingli – köpte a nevet Marie. – A nő, akiről azt hittük, hogy megfelelő összegért a saját anyját is eladná, és éppen ezért soha nem hagyná el az üzletet. _Merde._

Erzsi végignézett a padlóra került társaságon. Úgy tűnt, nagyon a szívükre vették a szállítójuk távozását. Rajta kívül senkinek nem tűnik furcsának a vékony papíron az a néhány folt?

Letépte a szögről a papírt és megfordította. Jól látta, a hátoldalán folytatódott az írás. Megköszörülte a torkát, és felolvasta:

 _Tortugának indulj nyomban,_

 _kora reggelt le ne késd,_

– Most komolyan versbe foglalta? – hüledezett Romana.

 _nap sugara utat mutat,_

 _elkerüli azt a rést,_

 _ahol az a köcsög Kirkland lakik. Fegyvereket és varázslatokat érintő óhaj-sóhaj esetén őt keressétek. Üzenem neki, hogy seggfej._

– És még poénkodik is. Szép – ismerte el Marie. – Ki nem néztem volna belőle.

– A pofátlan mindene – dohogott Gilbert.

– Ki a fene ez a Kirkland? – nézett végig rajtuk Toni értetlenül.

Marie csücsörített.

– Ami azt illeti, nekem van egy sanda gyanúm, és ha az, akire gondolok, akkor varázslat-ügyileg ki vagyunk segítve.

– Ugye csak vicceltek velem? – kérdezte Erzsi.

Megint túl hosszúra nyúlt a csend.

– Vicceltek velem.

– Ühm, Erzsi, értem, hogy ezt elsőre elég nehéz megemészteni…

– Komolyan hisztek a varázslatban?

– Igen – vágta rá Marie habozás nélkül. – Ha a te nyomodban lenne Bondevik lassan egy évtizede, és tapasztalnád azokat a fura dolgokat, amiket mi, te is hinnél bennük.

– Hosszú, cicó – próbálta megnyugtatni Gilbert.

– Hívj még egyszer cicónak, és összeakasztjuk a bajszunk – hunyorgott rá.

– Értem, megjegyeztem, semmi cicó.

Ennyiben maradtak. Megnézték, milyen szépen tisztára söpörték a házat pincétől a padlásig, és innen ugyan semmit nem tudnak elvinni. Romana ugyan a távozásuk közben érzékletesen ecsetelte, hogyan fojtaná vízbe, húzná karóba és végezne még millió-egy módon azzal a „svájci sajtzabálóval", de a többiek már azon elmélkedtek, hogy mi a fészkes fenét jelenthet az a pár sor.

– Tortuga, vagyis a Karib-tenger felé megyünk – bökött az első szóra Toni.

– Az addig tiszta sor, és utána? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Gilbert. – Mi a franc ez a „kora reggelt le ne késd"?

– „Elkerüli azt a rést." – dörmögte Marie. – Hajnalhasadtakor kell keresnünk a bejáratot? Egyáltalán, mi marad sötétben akkor?

– Bármi, ami nem keletre néz – vont vállat Toni.

– Az túl bő – legyintett Marie.

– És ha ez a lényeg? – kérdezte Gilbert. – A keleti oldala hajnalban mindennek világos. Kivéve ezt az izét.

Összenéztek, és egyhangúlag elfogadták a felvetést. Erzsi hitetlenkedve bámulta őket, és valamiért az motoszkált a fejében, hogy ha most nekiállnak Tortuga felé csámborogni, akkor biztos nem lesz megtartva a lagzi a belátható jövőben. Fejét csóválva hallgatta, hogyan tárgyalják meg, miféle varázslatokra lesz szükség – nyomatelhagyó és mindenféle szerencsetalizmán: hát hol élnek ezek? A középkorban?

Nyugodt szívvel kételkedett hát, és hagyta, hogy a többiek intézzék a dolgaikat. Őt magát nem zavarta, hogy kinek milyen fegyver kell, teljesen boldog volt a serpenyőjével. Készen állt rá, hogy akár egy komplett hadosztályon átverekedje magát.

Kicsit rontott az összképen, mikor megint meg kellett állniuk, hogy feltöltsék a hagymakészletet. Marie túl hangosan fenyegetőzött, hogy hagyma nélkül a tengerbe öli magát, így inkább engedtek neki. Miután a nő beszerezte a zöldséget, benéztek egy kocsmába. Egy kissé részeg fazon rácsapott Erzsi fenekére, ő pedig reflexből képen törölte a serpenyővel. Az nem díjazta, letört a nyele. A kibontakozó harchoz kénytelen volt kölcsönvenni Marie egyik arasznyi, díszes, de a hegyessége miatt tőrnek is első osztályúan használható hajtűjét.

– Semmi baj – ült le mellé a kocsma padlójára Glbert. – Nincs semmi baj, Ers-zsi. Szerzünk neked másik serpenyőt, ígérem.

A kocsmában már csend volt. Ellenségeik kiütött kuglibábukként hevertek szanaszét, Erzsi pedig ökölbe szorított kézzel bámulta a konyhai eszköz földi maradványait.

– De erősebb legyen, mint ez – pillantott Gilbertre.

– Drágám, a fegyverkereskedőknek minden vacka van. Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy kovácsolt acélserpenyőt is tudunk neked szerezni. Így jó?

Megenyhülve hagyta magát felhúzni a földről.

– Biztos?

– Egészen biztos, földimogyoróm.

– Akkor mi a fenét ácsorgunk még itt? Menjünk ehhez a Kirklandhez!


	4. Svájci kereskedő

**Hogyan billentsünk ki egy svájci kereskedőt a lelki békéjéből**

Roderich nem szívesen gondolt az elmúlt napokra. Tandemben hajókázni egy dolog, azon még túllendült, na de a társaság! Bondevik tengernagy egészen biztosan őrült volt, de az elsőtisztjével sem volt minden rendben. A finn férfi boldog volt. Nem örült, nem mosolygott, ő boldogan ragyogott a világra, és úgy tűnt, hogy ez a fajta jókedve egész egyszerűen letörhetetlen. Nem ült ki olyan mélyről jövő undor az arcára, mint Vladimiréra, mikor megtudta, hogy a célállomás egy hajózhatatlan öböl, és kénytelen lesz egy csónak orrában állni és dirigálni az evezősöket,hogy merről kerüljék a zátonyokat.

Sokadszorra mondta el az elsőtisztjének, hogy próbálja meg moderálni magát, és legalább egy kicsit próbálkozzék a kiismerhetetlenség látszatával. Az okítás annyit ért, mint a falra hányt borsó.

Andrei egy fokkal tanulékonyabb volt. A kiselőadás óta folyamatosan csodálattól ragyogtak a szemei és mosolygott. Inkább a finnt tekinthette példaképnek. Egyébként valószínűleg élvezte volna, hogy az egyébként vele szemben távolságtartó és óvatos kisfiú mosolyog, de éppen idegeskedett Elizaveta miatt. Emiatt letorkolta a nyafogó Vladimirt, hogy nem kérte ki a véleményét, és indítson a ladikba, ameddig jó kedve van. Tinót pedig legszívesebben belehajította volna a tengerbe, de ő a tengernagy legénységéhez tartozott, ezért hál' Istennek, rendszerint a másik hajón volt.

Homokos, rothadó hínárral borított partra futott ki a csónak. Roderich a tengernagy nyomában lépett szárazra, és a hullámveréstől biztos távolban nézte, hogyan fésülik át a katonák nyomok után a fövenyt.

– Úgy vettem észre, hogy fenntartásai vannak a legénységem néhány tagját illetően – jegyezte meg Bondevik.

Fél szemmel a féllábúra pillantott.

– Nem értem, mire akar kilyukadni.

– Zavarja az elsőtisztem cserfessége, nemde?

Hosszú szünet után kimérten biccentett.

– Nem ellene szól – tette hozzá. – Egyébként valószínűleg értékelném, de jelen helyzetemben egy kicsit…

– Idegesíti?

– Nem ez a legmegfelelőbb szó. Úgy mondanám, hogy nincs hozzá türelmem, uram.

– Megértem, néha egy csöppet sok. De a dolgához kiválóan ért.

Mintegy megerősítésképpen, meghallották Tino éles kurjantását, hogy talált valamit. A katonák és Vladimir rögvest odasiettek. Roderich kicsit kényelmesebb tempót diktált, hogy a tengernagy a maga sántikálásával ne maradjon le. A norvég férfi hosszabb utakhoz rendszeresített mankója, illetve a pontvégű botlába minden lépésnél mélyen a földbe süppedt, ez jócskán lassította.

Mit ad Isten, Tino az öböl másik felén guggolt a feltételezett nyomai felett.

– Tudja, kit keresünk?

– A kormányosa említett egy bizonyos „Kereskedő" néven elhíresült informátort.

– Igen-igen, jó sok borsot tört már az orrunk alá az átkozott boszorkány. – Megütközve fordult a feletteséhez, mire ő szórakozott jókedvvel folytatta: – Bizony, egy nőt keresünk. Adelheid Zwingliről mindössze annyit tud a Flotta, hogy svájci, de hogy mikor és mivel érkezett, az rejtély. Általában az összekötőin keresztül intézi az ügyleteit, akiket annyira lehet összefogni, mint egy hordó beolajozott angolnát. Az üzletkötés után a föld nyeli el mindet.

– Ha nem fogtunk el senkit, aki közvetlenül vele üzletelt, akkor hogyan szereztünk tudomást a szálláshelyéről?

A tengernagy alakját parfümként ölelte körbe a sötét elégedettség.

– Az egyik madárkája elkövette azt a hibát, hogy tengerre szállt, és a vízen _senki_ nem szökhet meg előlem.

Nem volt biztos benne, hogy Bondevik a saját érdemei erősítése végett hangsúlyozta ilyen erősen a „senki" szót, vagy csak azért, hogy Roderich is tisztában legyen a játékszabályokkal, és ez volt a beszélgetéseik sokadik fenyegetés-szakasza. Mintha nem lenne biztos benne már az első pillanattól kezdve, hogy amennyiben valamivel megsértené a tengernagyot, a lábait összekötözik, és egy ágyúgolyó szívmelengető társaságában szemlélheti meg közelebbről Davy Jones börtönét.

A katonák szétváltak előttük, Tino pedig felhagyott a föld vizsgálatával és felugrott, hogy jelentést tegyen.

– Négyen vagy öten voltak. Ugyanannyian mentek oda, mint ahányan visszajöttek. A nyomok nem mélyülnek; nem volt náluk komolyabb súly.

A tengernagy csak hümmögött, és a mankójával a falábát ütögette. Roderichnek úgy kellett figyelmeztetnie magát, hogy viselkedjen és ne üvöltsön rá, hogy hagyja abba. Minden koppanásnál úgy érezte, mintha valaki végighúzna egy evőpálcikát a nyakcsigolyáin.

– Tino, kövessétek a nyomokat. Vigyél egy osztagot a biztonság kedvéért. Kapitány, velük tart?

Az utolsó mondatot neki szánta, ő pedig habozás nélkül rábólintott. Vladimir, aki addig egy tuskón ülve malmozott, felugrott, de leintette.

– Herr Popescu, maradjon.

Hiába a megannyi lecke, még mindig látványosan kiült az arcára minden, amit érzett. Nem zavartatta magát, csak ellenőrizte, hogy megvan-e minden felszerelése, és a pisztolya meg a kardja rendben fel van-e erősítve az övére, majd megindult a vigyori finn nyomában. Igyekezett kizárni a tudatából a tényt, hogy Bondevik megfogalmazása után azt is feltételezhetné, hogy a csapat parancsnoklását nem ő, hanem Tino kapta. Kimért léptekkel megindult előre az elsőtiszt nyomában.

Tino tapasztalt nyomolvasó volt. Magabiztosan követte a néhol alig-alig kirajzolódó nyomokat, és mire odaértek a céljukhoz, azt is megmondta, hogy a társaságból legalább ketten nők voltak.

– Megfelelő vizsgálattal és egy tiszta nyommal nagyon sok mindent meg lehet állapítani – magyarázta lelkesen. – Minél mélyebb a nyom, annál nehezebb, aki hagyta. Minél hosszabb két lépés között a távolság, annál magasabb a jóember. A lábnyom formájából még azt is meg lehet mondani, hogy mennyire siettek. Ők elég ráérősen ballagtak oda is és vissza is.

 _Csak fogd már be._

A fák között egy közepes méretű házra bukkantak. A szakasznyi katona rögtön szétszóródott, ellenőrizték, hogy vannak-e ellenséges elemek a területen. Ketten megálltak az ajtó két oldalán, láthatóan arra készülve, hogy betörjék azt.

– Egy pillanat! – kiáltott oda Roderich. – Előbb talán illene kopogni, nem gondolják?

A katonák elképedten bámulták. Átvágott közöttük és kettőt koppantott a napszítta, öreg fán. Válasz nem érkezett, de azért benyitott.

A helyiség közepén egy beépített pult állt. A falakon körben temérdek polc kapott helyet, ahol pedig nem voltak polcok, ott egyenlő távolságra szögeket vertek be. És az egész kongott az ürességtől.

– Jó sok portékája lehetett – hümmögött Tino Roderich füle mellett.

A szíve állt meg. A mellkasát masszírozva bámult a tisztre, aki heherészve bocsánatot kért és eloldalgott.

Senki nem mehet el valahonnét úgy, hogy ne hagyjon maga után nyomokat. Ahogy Tino odakinn a földet, úgy fésülte át az ő szeme a szobát. Senki nem tud úgy kitakarítani, hogy ne lásson meg egy apró foltot, amiből következtetni tud a keresett személyre. Nem kellett messzire mennie, már az ajtó gyanús volt: a kívülről belevert szög nem volt elég mélyre ütve ahhoz, hogy díszt tartson, és mikor közelebbről megnézte, egy aprócska papírfecnit talált alá szorulva.

– Egy papír volt az ajtóra szögelve – szólt oda Tinónak. – Azt mondtad, hogy ugyanúgy mentek el, mint ahogy jöttek, igaz?

– Nem láttam különbséget a nyomok között – vont vállat.

– Akkor még előbb távozhatott, és üzenetet hagyhatott nekik. Mi oka volt rá?

– Ez egy informátor lakása – sandított rá Tino. – A Flotta egyik nagy hátránya, hogy mindent le kell papírozni. Vannak megbízhatatlan elemek házon belül is, így tudomást szerezhetett róla, hogy a nyomában vagyunk.

– Egyéb?

– Ez minden – rázta a fejét. – Eddig csak egyvalakit sikerült elfogni, aki kapcsolatban áll vele, és belőle is harapófogóval kell kihúzni mindent.

Roderich megpróbált csak fele olyan mélyet sóhajtani, amilyet a helyzet megkívánt. Inkább kiment a ház elé szétnézni.

– Ott van egy ösvény – bökött a fák között egy kisebb résre.

– Az csak egy vadcsapás – legyintett Tino.

A tapasztalt nyomolvasóra nézett, és arra gondolt, hogy a szöszbe lehet az, hogy ő, aki rühelli a kirándulásoknak már a gondolatát is, megismer egy ösvényt, míg a finn vadcsapásnak gondolja. Végül Elizavetára és a megannyi Port Magor környékén tett túrára gondolt, amik során ki akarta köpni a tüdejét. Úgy már volt benne némi ráció.

Odament, hogy megnézze közelebbről. Félrehajtotta a lapuleveleket.

– Vadcsapások bejáratát szokta ivókürt jelezni? – szólt hátra a válla felett, és a csapás kezdetétől számított harmadik fán lógó tárgyra mutatott.

– Nem, nem szokta – csillant fel a finn szeme. – Akkor vágjunk neki!

Elizaveta is mindig ezt mondta, mikor elindult valamerre. Még a hangsúlyozás is hasonlított, a szeme is ugyanilyen vad csillogással égett. Számára ismeretlen energiák mozgatták a tűzrőlpattant leányt, mikor felcsatolta a kiránduló-machetéjét, és csak tört előre árkon-bokron keresztül, megállíthatatlanul. Ő meg próbálta tartani a lépést. Valami ilyet játszott el Tino nyomában is, annyi különbséggel a két helyzet között, hogy most nem egy nő, hanem egy szakasz katona előtt kellett eljátszania, hogy bírja a hosszas kutyagolással járó fáradalmakat. Meddő próbálkozás volt, de az utolsó dolog, amit megengedhet magának, az a kétség, ami felmerülhet az úriember-voltát illetően.

Nagyon-nagyon sokáig kutyagoltak. Még hosszabb volt az út, mint a partról ide feljönni, ami azért megint végtelenül hosszú volt. Meg még két méter. Ez a végtelen hosszúnál kétszer hosszabb volt, és már látta, hogyan fognak vadállatok lakmározni elhagyatott teteméből, mire kikeveredtek az erdőből az útra.

– Jé, ez a szomszéd kikötő! – derült fel Tino.

Roderich kevésbé volt lelkes. Ezek szerint megkerülték a szirtet, ami a két öblöt elválasztotta egymástól. Mélyet lélegzett, ahogy felmérte, mintegy húsz perc sétára vannak a kisebb, szerényebb településtől. Az itteni öböl csak egy paraszthajszállal volt jobb fekvésű, mint a szomszédja, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a hajózhatóságáért igen sokat tett mind a Flotta, mind több hordónyi puskapor, amivel felrobbantottak néhány zátonyt.

Megfordult, hogy megnézze a végtelen messzeségbe elnyúló utat.

– Esélytelen, hogy arra ment – jegyezte meg Tino. – Ez egy meglehetősen elhagyatott környék, kétnapi járóföldön belül nincs egyetlen település sem.

Roderich csípőre tette a kezét.

– És hogy a pokolba pucolta ki azt a házat? Az ösvény nem volt elég széles ahhoz, hogy kocsija legyen, ellenben elég sok szög és polc volt abban a házban ahhoz, hogy egy nagyobb vegyesbolt megirigyelje.

– Szamarak – jelentette ki Tino magától értetődően. – Egy-két helyen még láttam a patájuk nyomát kirajzolódni, de a ház körül csak az látszódott, hogy négylábú állatok jártak arra, ezért gondoltam vadcsapásnak.

– Ezek szerint egy szamárkaraván nyomában vagyunk?

– Valószínű.

– Akkor mehettek akár arra is, nemde? – intett a puszta felé. – Egy jól felszerelt karavánnak nem okoz problémát nagyobb távolságok megtétele.

Tino elmosolyodott, és a földre mutatott. Odébb parancsolta a katonákat és megmutatta, merre jöttek az állatok.

– Az elsők még egészen meredeken kanyarodtak rá az útra, viszont elég sok szamár jutott meglehetősen kevés hajtóra, ezért nem tartották az eredeti irányt, és senki nem hülye, hogy feleslegesen dolgozzon. Középütt az állatok csak a vezért követik, ők levágták a kanyart.

Értését jelezve bólintott.

– Maga szerint hány emberre lesz szükségünk?

– Hát… nem tudom? – vonogatta a vállát. – Miért kérdi?

– Vissza kéne küldeni valakit, hogy értesítse a tengernagyot – morfondírozott. – Nem mintha problémáim lennének azzal, hogy visszafelé is gyalog tegyük meg az utat, pusztán már odavagyunk egy ideje, még utánunk szalajtanak még egy osztagot. A kormányosom aggódó típus.

– Jogos, a tengernagy is jobb szereti a gyorsan végzett munkát! – kacagott fel Tino. – Webber, Smith, tudják követni az utat visszafelé is, ugye? Remek, akkor egyik lábuk itt, a másik ott!

Így, hogy minden oldalról körberágták a lehetséges változókat, megindultak a város felé. Az egyenruha és a síkság miatt feltételezték, hogy a lakosokat nem fogja meglepetésként érni az érkezésük, sőt, az információ futótűzként fog elterjedni a városkában. Menet közben végig szemmel tartották a városból kivezető másik utat is.

– Le kéne zárni az egészet – szívta a fogát Tino.

– Az egy szakasz katonával nem fog menni – morogta Roderich. – Bízzunk a gyorsaságunkban, és abban, hogy ez a bizonyos Kereskedő nem akar megválni az árujától.

– Az élete mindenkinek fontosabb az árujánál.

– Mégis volt rá gondja, hogy szerezzen egy szamárkaravánt, még úgy is, hogy tudja, hogy a nyomában vagyunk – mutatott rá. – És mindent elvitt, válogatás nélkül.

Tino felemelt kézzel igazat adott neki. Azt már nem kötötte az orrára, hogy magából indult ki, ha lenne rá lehetősége, akkor ő is vinné minden cuccát. Viszi is, ami azt illeti.

A kisvárosba érkezve sem érte őket a macskakő vagy a kiépített út luxusa. Ugyanaz a keményre járt, hepehupás, a nagyobb kátyúkat törmelékkel feltöltött út nyújtózott el a talpuk alatt, ami a városkából kifelé is vezetett. Még menet közben felmerült a kérdés, hogy ők vajon hol lennének, ha informátorként keresnék a kenyerüket.

– A kocsmában – vigyorgott Tino. Ugyanazon pillanatban Roderich is felelt: – Az ivóban.

Elengedték a fogalmazási különbségeket, és szoros rendbe fejlődve megindultak a kikötő felé, ahol többnyire a legforgalmasabb, vagy legalábbis a legszínesebb fogyasztói körrel büszkélkedő vendéglátóipari intézmény található.

– Ha a Kereskedőnek csak a nevét ismerjük, akkor gondolom, a külsejére nincs megbízható adatunk.

– Természetesen nincs – sóhajtott Tino. – Csak annyit tudunk, hogy svájci, de ez bármit jelenthet.

– Ha már egyszer Heidinek hívják, akkor nagyon remélem, hogy alacsony és szőke.

– Adelheid.

– Parancsol?

– A neve Adelheid.

Roderich megpróbált nem teljes mértékig kioktató lenni:

– A Heidi az Adelheid becéző formája.

– Ó. Finnországban a Heidi egy teljesen átlagos név.

Tino Väinämöinen _csicsereg_. Nem tud rá mást mondani. Csak mondja, mondja, és még úgy is, hogy arról beszél, hogy valamit nem tud, vagy hogy volt odahaza és néha mennyire honvágya van, még úgy is látja a szája sarkában a mosolyt és egy pont után arra számít, hogy kipattognak belőle a virágok. Nem mindig szokott örülni neki, hogy Vladimir az elsőtisztje, de most kifejezetten hálát adott érte, hogy nem Tino az. Jóravaló, ez kétségtelen, csak… az ő ízlésének egy kicsit sok.

Talán rá kéne szólnia, hogy csendesedjen el.

Ehelyett inkább négyes csapatokba osztotta a velük tartó huszonnyolc katonát, és különböző útvonalakon leküldte őket a kikötőbe. Tinóval rövid eszmecsere után közös megegyezésre jutottak, és a katonáknak azt a parancsot adták, hogy egyszeri figyelmeztetés után lőjenek.

– Az összes gyanús elemet vizsgálják át – jelentette ki szigorúan. – Kordék, szekerek, málhás állatok vezetőit mindenképpen, legyen akármennyi árujuk. Ha találnak a városban papíripari cikkeket forgalmazó boltot, akkor jelezzék nekem.

– Az minek? – hökkent meg Tino.

– Informátor, nem? Akkor kell, hogy legyenek papír alapú árui is. A helyében lefizetnék egy könyvkereskedőt, hogy berámolhassam hozzá. Tű a szénakazalban, senkinek nem tűnik fel, hogy egy könyvesboltban egy ládával több vagy kevesebb ívpapír van.

– Okos – mosolyodott el. – Akkor kocsmázunk?

Rábólintott. Az utolsó négy katonát maguk után intve megindult a rozoga épület felé. A belépőt Tinóra bízta, és nem kellett csalatkoznia: a finn rájött, hogy a puskáját egy kézzel kellene fognia ahhoz, hogy benyisson, az pedig rontja a lövészeti képességeit, így nemes egyszerűséggel berúgta az ajtót. Föld felé irányzott csővel, de lövési készültségben sétált be az egyszeriben elcsendesült helyiségbe, Roderichhel a nyomában.

Romlott zsír, verejték- és vizelet szaga terjengett a dohánytól füstös helyiségben. Vad duhajkodást szakítottak félbe, dacára a kora délutáni időpontnak. Vásott fogú halászok, vizenyős szemű utazók ültek a falak mentén, néhányuk ölében vastagon kifestett kurtizánok ültek. A kiöntött italtól és egyéb szennyeződésektől ragacsos padló hangosan cuppant minden lépésére.

Minden szem őrá szegeződött, lévén, hogy üvöltött róla a rangja. Büszkén felszegte a fejét és végignézett a válogatott társaságon. A halászok nem érdekelték, a kurtizánok még kevésbé. Tino és a háta mögött szobrozó négy katona készenlétben tartott fegyvere elég volt ahhoz, hogy senki ne mozduljon és a légy zümmögését is hallani lehessen. Figyelmét az utazók felé fordította: vastag darócköpenyekbe csavart koszos testek, beesett arcok borvirágos orral. Ebben a kocsmában a csőcselék gyűlt össze.

Már majdnem odaszólt az elsőtisztnek, hogy ezzel mellényúltak, ideje másik kocsmát keresni, mikor észrevett valakit. Az alak fejére borított csuklyával lapult meg néhány nagydarab munkásember mögött.

– Maga! – bökött az egyik férfira. – Álljon félre.

Az megszeppent arccal lépett oldalra, megmutatva, hogy a köpenyesnek meglehetősen vékony vállai vannak. Az alak nem mozdult. Roderich csettintett az egyik katonának.

Az emberek hajlamosak alábecsülni a hatodik érzéket. Roderich maga sem hitt benne – rendes körülmények között. Most azonban érezte, hogy történni fog valami. A világ mozgása belassult, minden pillanat többszörösére nyúlt. Végtelen hosszú időbe telt, mire a katona lerántotta a székről a roppant ügyesen ráterített köpenyt, ami így egy ember alakját formálta. Roderich fülében a vér pattogása nem a dobokat, hanem a vészharangot idézte. Engedett a feltámadó késztetésnek és oldalra perdült.

Ez mentette meg az életét. A golyó éppen ott süvített el, ahol az imént állt. Jókora darabot kiharapott az ajtófélfából, és szétszaggatta az addigi megilletődött csöndet. A tisztességes népek sikoltva vetették magukat az asztal alá, a kevésbé tisztességesek előkapták a fegyvereiket, amik széles skálán mozogtak a bunkótól a gyíklesőn át a kézifegyverig.

Ami azt illeti, mire a fordulat végére ért, már neki is a kezében volt a pisztolya. A fennforgással mit sem törődve célozta meg a csapos mellől kiugró nőt és lőtt. Nem volt tiszta találat, de a nő tisztességes földet érés helyett felbukott, és a nyakához kapott, amit felsértett a folyó. Azon az oldalon a tömött, szőke fonata lehúzta a fejét; a golyó elszakította a hajszálai nagy részét, a maradék túl kevés volt ahhoz, hogy fájdalom nélkül tartsa a hosszú copfot.

Egymás szemébe néztek. A nő jáde íriszei tompán fénylettek, és megannyi fájdalmas halálnemet ígértek. Nem is figyelt miattuk a körülötte lévő bolydulásra, egészen addig, míg Tino két, puskatussal kiosztott ütés között medve módjára el nem bődült:

– CSEND LEGYEN!

Összerezzent. A nem csak a katonákkal, hanem az egymással is verekedő népség egyszeriben megrettenve mozdulatlanná dermedt. Ezt, és a csendet kihasználva szegezte a kérdést a földön térdeplőnek:

– Maga Adelheid Zwingli?

– Nem – vágta rá.

– Nagyszerű. Fiúk, szedjék össze.

A katonák lerázták az őket szorító kezeket, egyikük egy kisebb kupac közepéről mászott ki, majd felrántották a földről a pöttöm, szőke, Heidi nevű nőt. Már csak a svájci népviselet hiányzott róla, és tökéletesen képviselte volna az országa hölgyeit érintő sztereotípiákat. De szoknya helyett barna nadrág volt rajta, olyan könnyű vászon, amit Elizaveta is előszeretettel hordott lovagláshoz. Vagy napközben bármihez.

– További jó mulatást – biccentett a csaposnak, és elegánsan kivonult a helyiségből. Tino illetlenül vidám, már vigyornak is beillő mosollyal követte, utána két katona, akik Zwingli hóna alá nyúltak és megemelve a kisasszonyt, hozták. A sort a másik két katona zárta. A hangok alapján odabenn ismét kitört a csetepaté.

Gondolkodóba esett. Induljanak vissza a gyalogúton, vagy várjanak, hátha a tengernagy ideküldet értük? Arra jutott, hogy a morfondírozást célszerű olyan helyen megejteni, ahol a szétszóródott katonái könnyedén megtalálják, így áthelyezte a gondolkodóhelyét a kikötő bejáratához. Tinót elszalajtotta, hogy keressen egy harangot, és kongasson gyülekezőt. A jelzés másodszori leadása után már többen is kinéztek a házuk ablakán, hogy mégis mi a szösz folyik az utcákon. Ebből vaslogikával kikövetkeztette, hogy nem túl gyakori errefelé a katonai jelenlét.

Végül, jobb dolga nem lévén, meg mivel megcsömörlött a tűnődésben, illetve a katonái azt se tudták, hogy melyik oldaláról kell megfogni a tépést, kegyeskedett személyesen bekötözni Zwingli nyakát. A nő pillantásával szikrát lehetett volna csiholni. Nagyon igyekezett, hogy minél megvetőbben bámulja őket, dacos büszkeséggel és felsőbbrendű távolságtartással. Csak akkor rándult meg az arca, mikor megmozdította a megtépázott copfját. Nem csodálta, csak két vékony tincs tartotta a helyén, bizonyára fájdalmas volt neki. Azért a nő nonverbálisan elküldte a pokolba, mikor a késével elmetszette ezeket a tincseket, a haját pedig a végénél fogva fellógatta előtte.

– Kívánja megtartani, kisasszony? – kérdezte.

Hátra kellett lépnie, mert a nő kitört, és a katonák nem tudták egyből megfogni. Nem menekülni akart, csak felképelni őt, ami egy kicsit érzékenyen érintette. Kettőbe hajtotta a mintegy félméteres copfot, és átnyújtotta az egyik katonának.

– Vigyázzon rá!

– Uram? – bámult rá értetlenül a talpas.

– A haj a hölgyek éke. Függetlenül attól, hogy a kisasszony az ellenségünk, nem kívánom megfosztani tőle. – A Kereskedőhöz fordult. – Elnézését kérem. Nem állt szándékomban ilyen durván megtépázni a frizuráját.

A nő egészen megütközött rajta.

– Maga teljesen meghibbant?

– Engedelmével, úgy fogok tenni, mint aki ezt nem hallotta.

Végigmérte a nőt, mind azt a maximum százhatvan centijét. Inkább százötven. Érdekes módon, nem tudta megbotránkoztatni, hogy férfiruhában volt. Hiába, Elizaveta edzette. A barna nadrágjához lábszárközépig érő, puha csizmát vett, illetve zöld színű, lenge inget, gazdagon hímzett mellrésszel. Kerek arca pirospozsgás, szőke szempillái jóformán láthatatlanok. Kifejezetten szépnek nem mondta volna, de a maga módján csinos volt.

– Ön tehát Adelheid Zwingli.

– A továbbiakban is általános igazságokkal és ostobaságokkal fog dobálózni? – kérdezte a nő maró gúnnyal. – Mert akkor inkább lökjön a tengerbe és kíméljen meg a társaságától, hadnagy.

– Kapitány – javította ki. – Roderich Edelstein alezredes vagyok, a _Rettenthetetlen_ kapitánya.

– Még mindig hívogatóbb a cápákkal úszás gondolata.

– Hagyja az üres frázisokat, és tanácsolom, kezdjen beszélni.

Tino az egyik négyfős csapat élén tért vissza. Megállt Roderich mellett, és hangosan megcsörgette a frissiben szerzett szerzett bilincseket.

– Mondott már valamit?

– Csak azt, hogy szeretne megmártózni.

A finn könnyedén felnevetett, és feltartotta a béklyókat.

– Beszaladtam a városházára, hogy van-e bilincsük, de sajnos csak ezt tudták adni. Szerintem nem élvezné, ha magára raknám, főleg azért, mert elrozsdált a zár, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy le tudnám venni, és higgye el, a bilincsek nem éppen kényelmes darabok.

A Kereskedő kihívóan megemelte az állát.

– Még azt sem mondta el, hogy mit akar tudni.

– Kezdje mondjuk a vevői nevével.

– Nem áll módomban kiadni ezt az információt.

– Ezzel csak ront a helyzetén – próbálkozott Roderich.

– Lehet rajta rontani? – sandított rá a nő.

– A kapitány úrnak igaza van, neiti. A betyárbecsület most nem fogja megmenteni, vádalkuval azonban még vannak esélyei.

És akkor Adelheid Zwingli felnevetett. Üres, száraz, ugató hangon, a jókedv legkisebb szikrája nélkül. Kinyújtotta a kezét Tino felé.

– Félreértenek, uraim. Ez pusztán üzlet. És hova lenne a szavahihetőségem, ha kiadnám az ügyfeleim adatait?

Visszafogta a sóhajtozás utáni vágyát. Tino lebiggyesztette az ajkát, felvont szemöldökkel Roderichre nézett, és a biccentése után a nő csuklójára kattintotta a bilincset. A vékonyka karokat lehúzták a nehéz vasak.

– Hol az áruja? – nyergelt a következő kérdésre.

– Előbb a vevőim, aztán az árum?

– Nyilván.

A nő a fejét ingatta.

– Az ügyfeleim a legmagasabb fokú diszkréciót élvezik. Sem a személyükről, sem a nekik eladott termékekről nem fogok mondani semmit.

– Akkor miről fog? – kapott a témán.

– Nos, ha már így kérdezi, akkor meglehetősen mélyek az ismereteim a különféle sajtfondue-ket illetően.

El kellett fordulnia, és nagyon keményen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy ne képelje fel a nőt.

Ágyúlövések hangja reszkette meg a levegő. Hármat hallott, egy nagy és két kisebb kaliberű ágyút sütöttek el az öböl bejáratától nem messze.

– Ez a tengernagy lesz! – jelentette ki magabiztosan Tino. – Ezek szerint már úton van értünk.

Vagyis a két katona mérföldekkel gyorsabban megjárta az utat visszafelé, mint ahogy ők tették odafelé. Mentségükre szóljon, hogy Tinónak mind a házhoz vezető ösvényen, mind az erdei csapáson többször meg kellett állni és perceken keresztül vizslatni kapirgáló tyúk-pozícióban a földet, mire biztosat tudott mondani a továbbhaladásuk irányát illetően.

– A tengernagy? – kérdezte Zwingli.

– Igen, a tengernagy – nézett rá. – Lukas Bondevik.

A svájci addig gondosan fenntartott gőgös sérthetetlensége úgy omlott össze, mint a kártyavár. Az egyik pillanatban még egy vérbeli üzletember, a másikban már egy rettegő fiatal nő állt előtte. Nem volt meglepve; a tengernagy híre bejárta mind a hét tengert, és nem csak a kalózokkal, de a velük üzletelőkkel sem bánt kesztyűs kézzel.

– Aki a kalózkodást segíti, annak bitón a helye – idézte a tengernagy sokszor ismételt mondását.

Ha a Kereskedőnek köze van a _Le Sancte Trinité_ hez, akkor köze van a kalózokhoz is. A tengernagy bizonyára nem fogja szépen megkérni, hogy ugyan, meséljen már. Nem fogja kisasszonynak szólítani, és figyelmeztetni, hogy meg fogja bilincselni. Valószínűbb, hogy egyből a körömletépéssel kezd.

– Fräulein… – Adelheid szeme megvillant a megszólítás hallatán, hát németül folytatta: – Ne tegye nehezebbé a helyzetet, mint amilyen az valójában. Ha most elmond mindent, akkor közbenjárhatok magáért.

A nő hamisítatlan zürichi tájszólással válaszolt:

– Nem lehet. Az üzlettársaim kilétét nem fedhetem fel.

Tino pillantása ide-oda járt közöttük. Roderich nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy fordítson.

– Nézze, kisasszony. Nem tudom, hogy ön hogy van vele, de nekem roppant módon terheli a lelkiismeretem, hogy egy önhöz hasonló ifjú hölgyet kell láncra verve elvezetnem. Sokadszorra kérem, sőt, _esedezem_ , hogy ossza meg velünk azt, amit tud! Nem szeretném, ha bitófán végezné.

Heidi orcái vörösre gyúltak a zavartól. Nem tudta állni a pillantását.

– M-minden elfogott hölgynek elmondja ezt a szöveget?

– Még mindig nem a kérésemre felel.

– Nem tehetem – rázta a fejét. – Értse meg, nem beszélhetek róluk.

– Ez esetben én sem tehetek semmit – tárta szét a karját. A katonákhoz fordult: – Uraim, készüljenek fel a behajózásra!

Előbb a _Rettenthetetlen_ , majd a _Dommedag_ tűnt fel az öböl szájában. Két csónakot eresztettek alá az utóbbiról, vagyis Bondevik egyenesen magához rendeli őket. Zwingli falfehér volt, mikor a hóna alá nyúltak és betették a csónakba. Mire a _Dommedag_ árnyékába értek, ez a szín már inkább szürkének tetszett.

Elég sok dolgot el tudott képzelni a tengernagy szájából első mondatnak, amit a Kereskedőhöz idéz. A valódi első mondatra azonban a legvadabb álmában sem gondolt volna:

– Mi a fenéért van ezen a fehérnépen zöld?! Azonnal vegye le!

Zwingli legalább annyira meghökkent, mint ő.

– Hogy _mit_ csináljak?

– Vegye le az ingét! – csattant Bondevik hangja még parancsolóbban, mint az imént. – Hajón van, maga szerencsétlen, nem viselhet zöldet! Nyakunkra hozza a krakent!

Leesett állal bámulta a tajtékzó felettesét. Az isten szerelmére, ez már a tizennyolcadik század és bedől ezeknek a dajkameséknek? Döbbenete hamar felháborodásba fordult, mikor a tengernagy nem várt tovább a dermedt nőre, helyette ő maga lépett oda hozzá, és szabályosan letépte róla a vékony anyagot. Zwingli sikoltott, és – ámbár a zöld ing alatt volt rajta egy patyolat alsóruházat – igyekezett takarni magát, ahogy tudta.

– Na de uram! – kiáltott fel Roderich felháborodásában.

Bondevik ügyet sem vetett rá. A korláthoz sántikált, és a szépen hímzett inget gombócba gyűrve a tengerbe hajította. Senki nem tett semmit, hogy megállítsa, sőt. A matrózok közül nem egy éhesen méregette a szégyentől fülig pirult nőt.

Szitkozódva bújt ki a kabátjából és terítette Zwingli vállára.

– Mit néznek! – förmedt a katonákra. – Eredjenek a dolgukra, ez nem mutatványos bódé, hogy kiessen a szemük!

Lobogó haraggal fordult a tengernagyhoz, aki végigmérte, és lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.

– Annyi mindent nem ért, fiam – mondta sajnálkozva. – Annyi, de annyi mindent.

– Ez nem indok arra, hogy megalázzon egy hölgyet! Akkor sem, ha történetesen a foglyunk!

– Történetesen a Kereskedő, aki fegyvereket és mindenféle hasznos dolgot árusít mind a kalózoknak, mind a legitim államok ellenségeinek – horkantott. – Väinämöinen, irányozza be Havannát.

– Igenis, uram.

– Maga – bökött egy arrafelé csámborgó matrózra. – Kísérje be a _hölgyet_ a kajütömbe. Úgy sejtem, van miről beszélgetnünk.

Döngő léptekkel távozott. Roderich haragját csalódottság és tehetetlenség zavarta fel; mindezt pedig megkoronázta a szánalom, mikor belenézett Adelheid szemébe. A nő könyörögve bámulta őt, összebilincselt kezeivel szorosan markolta a kabát hajtókáját. Pontosan tudta, mi vár rá.

– Bitte – nyöszörögte, mikor a matróz karon ragadta és elkezdte vonszolni a kapitány lakrésze felé. – Bitte!

Elfordította a fejét. A Kereskedő tudta, mire vállalkozik, mikor belekezdett a kétes üzletelésbe. Tudta, hogy nem menekülhet örökké, és egy nap majd elfogják. Tudhatta volna azt is, hogy egy magafajta ifjú kapitánynak nincs esélye elfogni őt, de akár így, akár úgy, előbb-utóbb Bondevik színe elé került volna.

Mégis átszállt a _Rettenthetetlenre_ , mikor meghallotta az első sikolyokat.

* * *

 **Gyorstalpaló a tengeri legendákból**

 _Davy Jones:_ a tenger ördöge. A börtöne a tenger feneke, vagyis ez egy igen erős eufemizmus arra, hogy valaki valamilyen módon hullámsírba kerül.

 _Kraken:_ eredetileg „krak", a norvég szóból, a másik neve Leviatán. Óriási polip vagy kalmár, állítólag az irányítása alá vonta az embereket azzal, hogy a szemükbe nézett, és vonzotta őket a zöld szín, ezért tilos volt a hajón zöldet tartani. Aki megszegte ezt a törvényt, azt a tengerbe dobták. Állítólag Norvégia és Izland között él.

 _Egyéb tengeri szörnyek:_ mindig és mindenhol akadtak történetek gigantikus tengeri jószágok, amik a mélybe rántották a hajókat. Ez egyrészt természetfeletti magyarázat az eltűnt hajókra – mert a zátonyok, a viharok és az eltévedés nem volt elég, haha –, másrészt, állítólag a föníciaiak előszeretettel terjesztették ezeket a történeteket, mert emiatt a hajósok babonából távol maradtak a bejáratott tengeri útjaiktól.


	5. Egyszerű amerikai módjára

**Hogyan legyünk lenyűgözve egyszerű amerikai módjára**

– Ott vagyunk már?

– Alfred, a lábamon taposol!

– Au! Valami megcsípett!

– Toni, mássz ki az arcomból, nem tudok evezni!

– Befejeztétek végre?! – dörrent Marie a társulatra. – Olyanok vagytok, mint egy csapat kétéves!

Erzsi éppen vette a levegőt ugyanehhez a kirohanáshoz, de tárgytalanná lévén, folytatta a táj csendes szemlélését. Az ikrek továbbra is vitatkoztak – Alfred sérelmezte, hogy neki kell evezni, Matthew viszont nem volt hajlandó felváltani –, Gilbert félpercenként megkérte igen tisztelt kapitányát, hogy próbálja meg nem letúrni az evezőpadról, vagy ha ennyire ragaszkodik a helyéhez, akkor semmi akadálya, átengedi neki a helyet. A spanyol rá se bagózott, elkámpicsorodott képpel mutatta a kézfejét Romanának, rajta az egyre nagyobb szúnyogcsípőssel. Felesége jóvoltából hamarosan egy púp is növekedésnek indult a fején. Erzsi a szemét forgatta, és kényelmesebb pozícióba fészkelte magát.

Kicsit sűrűn voltak, heten a maximum ötszemélyes csónakban. Gilbert és Alfred alig tudtak evezni egymástól, valószínűleg kényelmesebb lett volna nekik egyedül. Viszont akkor az egyiküknek el kellett volna ülni az evezőpadról, az pedig már tényleg kivitelezhetetlen volt. Erzsi és Marie így is együttesen szorongott az orrban, az egy embernek is szűkös ülőhelyen.

A fiúk bő fél órája eveztek, de már kezdték szokni. Ez volt a program minden reggel, azóta, hogy eljöttek a Kereskedőtől. Hajnalhasadtakor felzavarták az ikreket az árbockosárba, hogy nézelődjenek, és keressék azt a bizonyos „elkerüli azt a rést" félsort hordozó lagúnát vagy folyótorkolatot, vagy akármit. Minden reggel láttak ilyet, hát minden reggel bezsúfolódtak a csónakba, és kirándultak. Először még megilletődött kussban eveztek fel a folyón, de a potya-evezés miatt zsörtölődve mentek vissza. Másnap szarkasztikus megjegyzések, és „azért remélem, most nem hobbiból vagyok sózott hering" kijelentések közepette játszották el ugyanezt. Harmadnap Gilbert megfenyegette Alfredet, hogy még egy potyaút, és belevágja a vízbe. Negyednap megesett a szíve a rimánkodó fiún és helyette a csendesen kacarászó Matthew-t hajította ki a csónakból. Ötödnap csak azért tartózkodott ettől, mert nem volt kedve rendes vacsora helyett megint kenyeret és vizet enni, Marie ugyanis a szívére vette, hogy megpróbált részt venni a gyermekei nevelésében.

Antonio megfújkálta a megcsípett kezét, és belelógatta a hűvös vízbe.

– Ha lezabálják a piráják a kezedet, akkor ne nekem sírj, rendben? – mordult rá Romana.

Toni azon nyomban kikapta a kezét a vízből és bánatosan szívogatni kezdte a csípés helyét. Egyszerre elképedt:

– Jé, édes a víz!

– Egy mocsárban vagyunk – szusszant Gilbert, és a vízből kiálló fatörzsek felé biccentett. – Nyilván édes.

– Jó, na, nem kell egyből bunkózni…

Erzsi már alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetését. Kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy előre nézzen, a föléjük boruló lombkoronák nyújtotta félhomályba. Egy ártéri erdőben hajókáztak, aprócska dombokat és homokpadokat kerülgetve.

– Igazán kiderülhetne már, hogy ott vagyunk-e – morgott Alfred.

– Nyughass és evezz – pirított rá az anyja.

Az egyébként életvidám, lelkes nő most egészen megült a csónak orrában. Még a szeme sem csillogott. Erzsi megvárta, míg az ikrek újfent belekötnek egymásba, csak akkor kérdezte:

– Valami baj van?

– Édesvízen vagyunk – sóhajtott. – Az, akit én ismerek, nem hagyná el a tengert.

– Ó. Jó ismerősöd?

Marie ajkai szomorkás mosolyra húzódtak.

– A férjem. De nem is tudom, hova tettem az eszem, hogy reménykedtem. Arthur nem az a fajta, aki csak úgy nyit egy kereskedést…

– Anya, ha apáról mesélsz, akkor szeretnénk mi is hallani! – szólt közbe Matt.

– Nem meséltem, csak megemlítettem!

A fejét csóválva fordult vissza az erdő mélabús fürkészéséhez. Az ikrek csalódott ajakbiggyesztéssel meredtek rá egészen addig, míg meg nem látták, hogy Erzsi roppant csúnya nézéssel akarja elküldeni őket melegebb éghajlatra, amiért meghiúsították a pletykálási kísérletét. Akkor gyorsan visszafordultak a munkájukhoz, és érdekes módon, legalább öt percig csendben voltak.

A könyökére támaszkodott, és bámulta tovább a fákat. A kérgük sötét volt, mint a _Sancte_ lakkozott deszkái. Szegény Eduard, mivel napok óra kikötni készültek, folyamatosan beteg volt. Aznap reggel Dora sem érezte magát valami jól, így maradt vele a hajón. Feliks feladata kettejük ápolása és a lehetséges ellenséges elemek kiszúrása volt. Toni megpróbálta a legkapitányosabb hangját előszedni, mikor megkérte, hogy süsse el az egyik ágyút, ha jönne az ellenség.

– Marie –mondta Erzsi.

– Hm?

– Gilbert azt mondta, hogy tizenhárom volt, amikor belekezdtetek ebbe az üzletbe.

– Nem csak azt mondtam, annyi is voltam – kotyogott közbe az említett.

Vetett rá egy degradáló pillantást.

– Honnan jött, hogy egy kupac gyerekkel szeretnél együtt dolgozni?

– Ó, az nem jött – derült fel végre a nő. – Az egy roppant szórakoztató történet.

– Hát szerintem rohadtul nem – dörmögte Toni.

– Ugye! – kapott a szaván Gil. – Hagyjuk, csak rossz emlékeim vannak tőle.

Marie felkacagott.

– Hát hogyne, mert egyikőtök se tudta, hogy melyik végén kell megfogni a lapátot. – Cinkosan Erzsire hunyorgott. – Gilbert valahonnan német földről keveredett Angliába az öccsével, ki akartak jönni az Újvilágba megkeresni a nagyapjukat.

– Hja, mert az öreg meglépett az adósságai elől.

– És meglett?

– Ühüm. Venezuelában pipázik és egzecíroztatja Ludit.

– Nem is, tök jópofa nagyapád van! – harsogta Alfred.

Marie könnyedén vállon legyintette mindkettőt, hogy ne tereljék el a témát.

– Szóval, Gilbert így került Portsmouth-ba. Toni ugyanez pepitában, árva a lelkem, és megpróbált kártyázásból megélni, csak azt nem vette számításba, hogy ha cinkelt lapokkal játszik, akkor nem sokáig maradhat egy helyen.

– Elkártyáztam magam Angliába – mosolygott a spanyol. – Ott nyertem a _Sanctét_. Eleinte el akartam adni, de aztán az előző tulaja a katonasággal jött utánam, amiért csaltam, szóval meg kellett pattannom. Éppen pénzszűkében voltam, Gilbert meg jól fizetett a fuvarért.

– És te hol jöttél be a képbe? – nézett Marie-ra.

– Egy hajóra kell legénység, Erzsi – kuncogott. – Toni csak egy hajót nyert, legénységet… nemigen. Hirdetett egy felvételit, de mondj nekem egy tengeri medvét, aki nem ítéli méltóságán alulinak egy tizenöt éves kapitány alatt hajózni.

– Jogos.

– A meghirdetett felvételre csak én mentem el, így Toninak nem igazán volt választása. Velem ugye csomagban jöttek a fiúk, így vágunk neki a világnak öten, nyakunkon a britekkel. – Nosztalgikusan mosolygott. – Élmény volt megtanítani nekik, hogyan kell létezni egy hajón. Nagyon bénák voltak.

Gilbertnek csak a tarkóját látta, de Toni gyanúsan vörösen fixírozta a vizet.

– Aztán mire Venezuelába értetek, összehaverkodtatok? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Oh, az már valahol a Kanári-szigeteken megtörtént.

– Ott mentettük meg az én tomatinámat – jegyezte meg Toni idült arccal.

– Megmenteni, meg a fészkes fenét! – torkolta le a nő. – Egyedül is megoldottam volna!

– Hát persze, kicsikém.

– Gúnyolódsz?!

– Én? Na de drága, hát mikor gúnyolódtam én veled?

Romana áthelyezte a sebtiben kialakult nézeteltérést a fizikai síkra. Matthew gyorsan átmászott Gilbertéken, hogy minél messzebb legyen tőlük. Testvérbátyja hangos hujjogással biztatta a verekedőket.

Erzsi sóhajában benne volt az egész világ minden lemondása.

– Igazad volt, tényleg a kalózkodást volt a legkönnyebb megemészteni.

Marie vállon veregette, mintha ettől könnyebb lenne megbirkóznia a társulat végtelen hülyeségével.

Megint megült a beszélgetés. Nem is várt mást, már hosszú-hosszú ideje eveztek, mindenféle eredmény nélkül. A sűrűsödő, komor csendben csak arra vártak, hogy valaki feldobja, mikor indulnak vissza. Senkinek nem volt hozzá jövése; az első nap Alfred kérdezett, és szemétté szívatták, utána Matt, majd sorra a többiek. Az ikrek pláne látványosan tartották a szájukat, lévén, hogy mindig ők jelentették be az indulást.

A kis csatorna kanyarodott és kiszélesedett. A társulat összenézett. Csak ezzel megbeszélték, hogy itt megfordulnak, és indulnak vissza.

– Ó, hogy az a…! – fakadt ki Marie.

A kanyar mögött gyönyörű rálátásuk nyílt a tengerre.

– Deltatorkolat, mi? – horkantott a nő. – És senki nem vette észre, hogy egy ideje nem az árral szemben megyünk, ugye?!

– Köztük te sem, anya – mondta Matt.

– Mondtál valamit, angyalkám?

– Nem, anya.

– Pont így gondoltam.

– Ház! – ugrott fel Erzsi és előremutatott.

A hirtelen mozdulattól megbillent a csónak, ő pedig elveszítette az egyensúlyát. Ha Alfred nem fordul meg a kiáltására és nem olyan gyors, akkor egész biztosan beleborult volna a vízbe.

– Uh… huh. Köszi.

A fiú csak legyintett, hogy szívesen, de nem nézett rá. A szeme úgy tapadt a kalyibára, mint legyek a mézes papírra.

A csatornától mintegy ötven méterre az erdőben cölöpök álltak ki a vízből, azok tartották jó három méter magasban a házikót. Toldott-foldott épület volt, ötletszerűen összeszögelt deszkákból, körülötte verandával. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy hagyma. Azon a néhány ablakán, amit az építő kénye-kedve szerint vágott különböző magasságokba, halvány fény szűrődött ki. Oldalt falépcső vezetett le a picike mólóhoz. Jobban megnézve, nem is móló volt, csak egy cölöpökhöz kötözött tutaj.

Toni a torkát köszörülte.

– Hát ez elég… hogy is mondjam…

– Ocsmány – segítette ki Romana.

– A Kereskedő biztosan erre a helyre gondolt? – vonta fel a szemét Gilbert. – Nekem nem tűnik sem kereskedésnek, sem kifejezetten stabilnak, ami azt illeti.

– Egy kérdést megér – vont vállat Marie.

– Ha te mondod… – tárta szét a karját Gilbert, majd oldalba bökte a leesett állú Alfredet, és visszaült evezni.

Kisebb problémákat okozott, hogy egyszerre egy ember tudott megállni a mólótutajon, mert kettejük súlya alatt (Alfrednek elég volt egyedül ráállni) elkezdett merülni. Nagyon gyorsan átugráltak az összetákolt lépcsőre, ami nyekergett-nyikorgott, és Erzsi szentül meg volt győződve, hogy az egész ott fog leszakadni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem sikerült két egyforma lépcsőfokot prezentálni. Még szélességben és hosszúságban sem, a párhuzamról mit sem szólva.

A következő gond az volt, hogy ki menjen előre. Marie javasolta, hogy Toni, mert ő a kapitány, Toni viszont ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Marie menjen, mégis ő az, aki elméletileg ismeri ezt a Kirklandet. A társulat véleménye megoszlott, végül – mielőtt igazán vérre ment volna a dolog – Erzsi felvetette, hogy mi lenne, ha szavaznának.

Mivel ilyen remek ötlete volt, megszavazták, hogy menjen előre ő.

– Egy dadusnak könnyebb dolga van, esküszöm! – dohogott lépcsőzés közben.

A lépcső tetejére érve megállt. Nézett egy picit, majd felvont szemöldökkel hátrafordult, hogy ugye a többiek is érzékelték, hogy egyrészt, a bejáratnak ajtaja nincs, a nyílás előtt mindössze egy festett fagyöngyökből fűzött függöny van, másrészt, a kalyiba messzemenően legszebb éke a szemöldökfa fölé szögelt csiszolt deszka, amire eleinte gyönyörűen kalligrafált betűkkel festették fel a feliratot, csak a vége nem fért ki, ezért a címfestő egy csöppet megmérgesedett. A kész végeredmény eképpen volt olvasható:

 _Kirkland's Magical_ **FUCK**

– Schatz, inkább megyek én előre – fogta meg a vállát Gilbert.

– Ennyire vonzanak a tulaj varázslatos képességei? – sandított rá.

– Nem – vörösödött el. – De férfiúi kötelességemnek tartom megvédeni a menyasszonyomat az okvetlenkedőktől.

– Legalább tudjuk, hogy Kirkland – próbálta biztatni őket Toni.

Ennek valamiért csak az ikrek tudtak maradéktalanul örülni. Biztos azért, mert a továbbiakban nem fogják lecseszni őket, hogy potyára szoronganak a csónakban.

Hagyta, hadd legyen Gilbertnek gyereknap, előreengedte. Albínó kedvese a merev arckifejezése alapján lélekben mindenre felkészítette magát, mielőtt a balját a karja markolatára téve a függönyhöz osont. A jobbjával húzta szét. Óvatosan bedugta a fejét a nyíláson, és miután megállapította, hogy a tulaj nem vár az ajtó mellett, hogy a cégéren ígért szolgáltatást kérés nélkül gyakorolja, illetve Erzsi hátulról jó erősen megtaszajtotta, beljebb ment.

Hát. A kalyiba belseje leginkább egy antikvárium és egy lomtár szerelemgyerekére hasonlított. A törött lábú barokk asztaltól kezdve a frissen polírozott, falra akasztott harci bárdig minden volt. A töménytelen mennyiségű lom elborította a szobát, vékonyka ösvényeken lehetett közlekedni. Erzsi arra lépett rá, amelyiknek a bejáratában egy fintorgó nő mellszobra állt egy oldalt döntött ruhásszekrény tetején, aminek az ajtajában megvakult a tükör. Néhány bútorra gazdagon díszített drapériákat borítottak, az egyik asztalon hatalmas serlegek álltak, színültig töltve aranypénzekkel. Hajolgatnia kellett, hogy ne érjék a fejét a plafonról lelógó, növényekből és különféle tárgyakból készült füzérek.

– Azért ez már túltesz a tipikus legénylakáson, nem gondoljátok? – kérdezte.

– Finoman fogalmaztál – válaszolt Marie. – Az viszont már biztos, hogy akárkié is ez a hely, az nem Arthur, ennyire még ő sem rendetlen disznó.

Mindegyik kis ösvény ugyanoda vezetett: a házikó másik felébe, a káosz központjába. Egy masszív asztalon temérdek papír, könyv és fóliáns hevert. Az egyik könyvkupac tetején egy háromkarú gyertyatartó állt, ami azt a kevés fényt szolgáltatta. A viaszolvadék nemcsak a gyertyatartóra, de már a könyvekre is cseppköveket növesztett.

Erzsi megfogta Gilbert kezét. Kedves vőlegénye minden ízében reszketett. Nem tudta megállapítani, hogy ez mit jelent: sikoltva akar kimenekülni a világból, vagy rongyot és partvist ragadva kitakarítani ezt a kócerájt?

– Nincs semmi baj – duruzsolta neki.

– Hogy néz ez ki – nyüszögte. – Hogy lehet így élni.

– Alfred, tedd már le! – mordult Matt a testvérére.

Mind feléjük néztek, mire Alfred gyorsan visszatette a tömör arany kupát oda, ahonnan elvette. Még arrébb is lépett kettőt, mintha nem látták volna mind, hogy mit csinált.

– És hol a tulaj? – kérdezte Toni meglepően lelkesen.

– Kettőt és könnyebbet – mondta Gilbert. – De lesz hozzá egy két szavam az állapotokat illetően.

– Tudod mid lesz! Egy monoklid, ha nem fogod be! – torkolta le őket Marie. – Hányszor mondjam még el, hogy ne tegyetek megjegyzéseket se az eladóinkra, se a vevőinkre? És még meg vagytok lepve, hogy olyan kevesen akarnak üzletelni velünk?

Erzsi alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetését. Marie ugyanazzal a hangsúlyozással és hangszínnel beszélt a huszonéves férfiakhoz, mint a fiaihoz. Akik hátul röhögtek a markukba, és láthatóan nagyon élvezték, hogy a változatosság kedvéért nem őket szidják meg.

– Inkább maradjatok csendben – javasolta a nő. – Ha beszélni kell, akkor azt majd intézem én a lányokkal.

– Azért majd szeretnék én alkudni. Abban szerintem jobb vagyok.

– Miről beszélsz, Toni, mennyit fizettél azért a láda paradicsomért a múltkor?

– Mit múltkor! Tizenkilenc voltam, és azóta mindig felhozod!

– Mert nem tudsz alkudni, azért!

– De azt a bárdot azért elvisszük, ugye? – bökött reménykedve a falon díszelgő csodára, ami befelé jövet Erzsinek is szemet szúrt.

Romana a mutatott irányba fordult, és olyat káromkodott, hogy Toni fülét-farkát behúzva menekült a közeléből.

– Meg az eszed tokját, azt!

– Oké, akkor nem.

Azért szívesen megkérdezte volna a spanyoltól, hogy mégis miféle logikát követett, mikor éppen mögé menekült.

– Befejeztétek?! – csattant fel Marie.

Csípőre tett kézzel nézett végig a társulaton. Azt ugyan nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mire fel bámul őrá is olyan rondán, végül megegyezett magával abban, hogy nem neki, hanem a mögötte rejtőző kapitánynak szánja a szúrós pillantást, és reménykedik benne, hogy Erzsi teste egyszerre áttetszővé válik.

A fejük felett valami dobbant, és az ácsolt mennyezetről por és homok pergett alá. Elfojtott nyögést hallottak, a fejük felett sétáló egyén hollétét pedig, a szitáló homoknak hála, tökéletesen ismerték. Mint kiderült, az asztal mögötti, fellógatott drapéria alatt nem a verandára láttak ki, hanem az emeletre vezető lépcső előtti fordulót látták.

– Ennek a cuccnak még emelete is van? – suttogta Gilbert elborzadva. – Ott is ilyen rumli van?

– Nem a te dolgod, kicsim – szorította meg a kezét. – Gondolj arra, milyen szépen lesikáltad a _Sanctét._

Elgyötört arccal bólintott.

Közben Erzsinek feltűnt, hogy az illető felettük nem barátja a ritmusos lépéseknek. Ami azt illeti, kifejezetten botladozás-hangja volt annak, amit csinált. A bőrtalp csattanására a legfelső lépcsőfokon összerezzentek.

– Ez hullarészeg – jelentette ki Alfred, mire Marie hangosan lepisszegte.

Még három dobbanás, majd egy fojtott kiáltás, és a gravitáció úgy döntött, hogy egy kierőszakolt bukfenccel felgyorsítja a tulaj érkezését. A palinak sikerült magára rántania a fellógatott takarót, ők meg látványosan elfordultak, miután leesett nekik, hogy ha a legénység női tagjai nem is, ez az úr hord szoknyát, és a nőkkel ellentétben, ezt alsónemű nélkül teszi.

Egy megsebzett muflon morgásával és mozgáskultúrájával kecmergett talpra. Az egyik kezével megkapaszkodott egy gyanúsan hangosan megnyikorduló bútorban, a másikkal vérvörös hajába túrt. Mintha ezzel a mozdulattal rántotta volna hátra a fejét ahhoz, hogy rájuk tudjon nézni. A szürkéskék szemek hunyorogva végigpásztázták őket, majd megállapodtak Marie-n.

– Oh, bazmeg, én ehhez nem ittam eleget.

Azzal odébb tántorgott, felnyitotta az egyik szekrény ajtaját, és belelépett.

Egy emberként mozdultak és a nyakukat nyújtogatták, hogy lássák, mi a jó fene történik itt.

Nem szekrény volt, hanem a valódi hátsó ajtó a verandára. Tisztelt vendéglátójuk éppen harmadszorra nyomta bele a fejét egy vályúba. Úgy rázta meg a vizes sörényét, mint egy kutya.

Némileg célirányosabban jött vissza. Erzsi – a többiekhez hasonlóan – nagyon gyorsan visszament az előbbi helyére és úgy csinált, mint aki eddig nézelődéssel ütötte el az idejét.

– Te még mindig itt vagy – bökött Marie-ra.

– Én is örülök neked, Scott – mosolyodott el a nő. – Ki gondolta, hogy a világnak éppen ebben a zugában pont veled találkozom.

– Mert kire számítottál?

– Nyilván valaki kellemesebbre.

– Ezt úgy veszem, hogy hízelegsz, rendben?

– Úgy veszed, ahogy akarod – rántotta meg a vállát. Hozzájuk fordult: – Fiúk-lányok, az úr Scott Kirkland.

– Fiúk-lányok, az úr leszarja, hogy kik vagytok, amíg rendesen fizettek – tette hozzá a férfi.

Az asztalhoz lépett, kihúzta a székét, majd meredt rá egy kicsit. Még kijjebb húzta, és megdöntötte, hogy lecsússzanak róla a rápakolt holmik. A jól végzett munka elégedettségével az arcán zuttyant le és kotorta félre a papírokat, hogy rendesen tudjon könyökölni.

Miközben pakolászott, Erzsinek volt ideje alaposan szemügyre venni. A gyűrött, fehér inget és a kócos üstököt foghatta arra is, hogy Scott alig két perce keveredett le az emeletről, és hiába mártózott meg odakinn, ki van csukva, hogy teljesen józan legyen. Igazából valószínűbbnek tűnt, hogy egész egyszerűen nem érdekli. A jobb fülében fülbevaló volt, egy aranykarika, amin egy aranykeretbe foglalt, hatszögletesre csiszolt, vékony jáde-kristály himbálózott. Az arca éle kemény volt, a összehúzott szemei pontosságról és talán egy cseppnyi mogorvaságról árulkodtak. Vékony ajkait összeszorította. Olyan embernek tűnt, aki ritkán mosolyog.

Nagy sokára befejezte az asztala tessék-lássék rendbetételét. Akkor hátradőlt, és összefonta a karjait.

– Mi kéne?

– Védő-varázslatok és fegyverek – válaszolt Marie.

– És mire kéne?

– Van egy hajónk, és támadt némi problémánk a Flottával.

– Pff, oldjátok meg, nem kellek én ahhoz.

– Akkor sem, ha személyesen Bondevik tengernagy van a nyomunkban? – duruzsolta a nő.

Ha maradt is a férfiban pia, most kiment belőle.

– Bondevik üldöz titeket, ti meg idejöttetek?! Az a nyomorult norvég lepaktált az ördöggel! Akárkit lenyomoz a tengeren!

Keresztet vetett és kiköpött balra. Erzsi csak lesett, és összenézett Gilberttel, aki ugyanolyan értetlen képet vágott mint ő. Az ő arckifejezésének még külön színezetet adott a köpet jelenléte az egyébként is nagy retekben.

– Az ki van csukva – szólt ki Toni Erzsi háta mögül. – Már negyedszerre rúgjuk vele össze a port, és eddig mindig sikerült lerázni. Csak egy kis segítség kéne a szélnek, meg löket a puskapornak, és már itt se vagyunk!

Zárásképpen megvillantotta az egyik legszebb mosolyát. Gyorsan lehervadt, amint szembetalálkozott a pillantása Scottéval, akit – mondjuk így – nem sikerült különösebben lenyűgözni.

– Nem akarok bajt Bondevikkel – szögezte le a skót.

Marie beszéd közben a körmeit piszkálta.

– Nem akarlak elkeseríteni, de ha ennyire biztos vagy benne, hogy bárkit megtalál a tengeren, akkor pontosan tudja, hogy itt vagyunk.

– Pont ezért áll a házam édes vizeken – mutatott rá.

– Igen, egy szigeten, ami előtt ott ringatózik a hajónk.

– Anyátok picsája! – fakadt ki.

– Ott áll előtted – göcögött Alfred.

Marie sasszézott egyet hátra és nyakon vágta. Erzsi megpróbált kulturáltan felröhögni. Nem nagyon sikerülhetett, mert a skót felé nézett, először az ittlétük óta. Azt nem volt hajlandó számolni, mikor a lépcsőn lezúgás után, kóválygó fejjel szétnézett. A kék szemek kerekre nyíltak, a férfi pedig érdeklődve félrebillentette a fejét.

– Szabad megkérdenem a kisasszony nevét?

– Nem – vágta rá Gilbert, és védelmezőn átfogta a vállát.

Scott lesajnáló pillantást vetett rá.

– Éppen nem megdugni akartam, de most, hogy mondod, tényleg túl jó bőr a te albínó seggednek. Nem, egész egyszerűen a nevére vagyok kíváncsi, mert lehet, hogy árum van a kisasszony számára.

Gyanakodva végigmérte a férfit. Magán érezte az összes jelenlévő pillantását, ami egy kicsit feszélyezte, de csak azért, mert olyan helyzetben volt, amiről nem tudott semmit. Meg ami azt illeti, nem is nagyon hitt benne. Még mindig babonaságnak tartja ezt az egész vuduzást, de ha a többiek boldogok lesznek attól, hogy kiakasztanak egy talizmánt a hajó orrára, hát csak tessék.

Rövid szünet után úgy döntött, hogy nem a Gyarmatiak füléhez igazított, hanem a valódi, magyar nevét mondja.

– Héderváry Erzsébet.

– Egy szavadat sem értettem – mondta Scott rezzenéstelen tekintettel. – Tökéletes. Nincs véletlenül egy serpenyőd?

 _Mégis honnan…?_

– Már nincs. Most tört el, és Gilbert azt mondta, hogy itt esetleg szerezhetünk olyat, ami jobban bírja a gyűrődést.

Hangosan csikorogtak a szék lábai a deszkákon, ahogy Scott kitolta magát. Felemelt mutatóujjal egy pillanat türelmet kért, és eltűnt a lomok útvesztőjében.

– Na álljunk meg egy pillanatra! – fakadt ki Toni. – Erszi kaphat palacsintasütőt én viszont nem kaphatok bárdot?

– Egész biztos vagyok benne, hogy Erzzsi nem vágná le véletlenül a saját fejét – mondta nyugodtan Gilbert.

– Engem inkább az érdekel, honnét tudta, hogy volt serpenyőm – szúrta közbe.

– Ha az embernek van képe, akkor tudja – hallotta Scott hangját. – És ne higgyétek, hogy olyan messzire menten, nem olyan nagy ez a bolt.

Gilbert nagyot szusszant.

– Nem hát, csak… – felszisszent, mikor Erzsi a lábára lépett. Ne szidja hangosan az állapotokat, mikor Scott is hallhatja. Marie feltartott hüvelykkel köszönte meg a közreműködését.

Pár pillanat múlva megjelent a vörös, egyik kezében egy meglehetősen masszív, hosszú nyelű serpenyő hozva, a másikkal egy díszes fadobozt szorított a felsőtestéhez.

– Tessék, harci serpenyő – nyomta az eszközt a nő kezébe. – Edzett svédacél, príma minőség, ennél keresve se találsz jobbat.

– Gyártanak harci serpenyőt? – hüledezett suttogva Alfred Matthew-nak, aki csak a vállát vonogatta.

Dacára a rövid termékismertetőnek, látszott, hogy Scott sokkal érdekesebbnek találja a dobozkát. Úgy fogta, mintha hímestojásokat tartana benne. Nagyon-nagyon lassan nyitotta fel a fedelet, és Erzsi érezte, hogy végig az arcát figyeli. Hiába akart rezzenéstelen arcot vágni, nem sikerült.

A dobozka vörös bársonnyal borított belsejében egy tenyérnyi kártyalap pihent. A szélein aranyozott növényi díszek futottak, körülölelték a bal felső és a jobb alsó sarokban a treff királynő jelét. Egyoldalú lap volt, vagyis a szokással ellentétben csak egy irányból lehetett látni a kártyára festett képmást.

Azt szerencsére megakadályozta, hogy leessen az álla, de így is majd' kiesett a szeme, mikor meglátta önmagát, teljes harci díszben, egy serpenyőt markolva. Még jobban elcsodálkozott, mikor észrevette, hogy az aranyindák a lap alján kirajzolják a nevét.

– Mégis… mégis mi ez? – nézett fel Scottra.

– Egy egy roppant értékes kis valami – kacsintott a férfi. – Hosszú ideje pihen már nálam, várva a napot, hogy odaadjam neked.

Azzal előrenyújtotta a dobozkát.

– De mit kezdjek vele?

– Én tudjam? – rántotta meg a vállát. – Én csak annyit tudok, hogy van ez a kártya, meg az ötvenkét testvére, és ha együtt a pakli, akkor állítólag valami nagyszerű dolog történik. Az anekdota legalábbis így tartja.

– Megidézheted a tenger istennőjét, aki teljesíti egy kívánságodat – segítette ki Antonio.

– Hogyne, javíts ki, nyilván jobban tudod.

– Meglehet – szegte fel a fejét. – Ugyanis a káró ászon az én nevem van.

Scott ezen egészen megütközött.

– Két lap egyazon hajón?

– Inkább tíz – mondta Marie. – Mindegyikünknek van kártyája.

Scott elgondolkodva, de merev arccal meredt a nőre.

– Akkor tényleg kénytelen leszek veletek menni – sóhajtotta.

– Parancsolsz? – hökkent meg Toni.

– Ne vágj már ilyen láma fejet – fintorgott. – Nyakamra hoztátok a flottát, pakolnom kell. Meg hogy várod el, hogy itt üljek, mikor tudok, hogy odakinn buli van? Neeem, pajtikáim, nem játszunk ilyet. Inkább azt mondd meg, hogy van-e rakományotok.

– Éppen nincs.

– Nagyszerű.

Ezúttal egy másik szekrényhez lépett oda, és nyitotta fel az ajtaját.

– Tessék kapaszkodni – mordult rájuk.

– Hogy mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Erzsi. Az egyik kezében a kártyás doboz, a másikban a serpenyő volt. Mégis mivel kapaszkodjon?

Scott nem válaszolt, csak kihúzott a szekrényből egy vas-dob… izét. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy kerekeskút kereke. A skót felgyűrte az ingujját, és keményen nekiveselkedett. Már vörösödött az arca, az alkarján pedig kidagadtak az izmok és az inak, mire a kerék megmozdult. Vele együtt a ház is.

Gilbert volt olyan kedves, és átölelte. Ő a serpenyőt meg a dobozt ölelte, és pislogott, mint egy bagoly a déli verőfényben. A falak mozogtak, ahogy Scott tekerte a kereket. A padló remegett, néhány ingatag holmi-kupac nagy zajjal felborult. Az egész ház recsegett és ropogott, és Erzsinek hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy milyen vékonyak voltak a házikót a magasban tartó gerendák. Rudak. Pálcikák.

A kerék egy ponton megakadt. Scott nagyot fújva eresztette el, visszament a szekrényhez, amiből kihúzta a dobot. Benyúlt és megragadott egy fémkart.

– Kérem, vigyázzanak, a _Bhàta_ vízre száll!

Még mielőtt bármelyikük bármit mondhatott volna, a férfi meghúzta a kart.

Egyetlen hangos pukkanás, és Erzsi egy pillanatra súlytalanná vált. A szemei rémülten kitágultak, lábával a hirtelen eltávolodó padló után kapott. Élete egyik leghosszabb pillanata volt, míg három méter magasról, házastól lezuhant.

A becsapódástól elveszítette az egyensúlyát. Erre jött még az, hogy tele volt a keze, és Gilbert igyekezete, hogy segítsen neki állva maradni. Úgy borultak fel, mint a kuglibábuk.

– A _Bhàta_ hajót jelent, te nyavalyás – nyögte Marie feltápászkodás közben. – Nincs is neve a kéglidnek!

Scott, az egyetlen, akinek sikerült állva maradni, felszegte a fejét.

– Az lehet, de nektek meg olyan házatok nincs, amit hajóvá lehet alakítani.

– Whoa – mondta Alfred. Őt megvették kilóra.

Scott nyomban rá is bökött.

– Na, őt kedvelem. – Összecsapta a kezét. – Gyerünk, szedjétek magatok, ez a holmi nem éppen vízálló. Menekülésre van tervezve, szóval minél előbb odaérünk a ti hajótokhoz és átpakolunk, annál kevesebb cuccom megy gallyra, és annál kisebb lesz a számla, amit kiállítok nektek.

* * *

 **Szerzői megjegyzés:  
**

Képzeljétek, francia kártya már a tizennegyedik század óra van, szóval tudtam történelmileg pontos lenni. :'D És egy pakliban ötvenkét lap van, csak itt pluszban kapott egy jokert is.

Tekintsünk el a ténytől, hogy Portsmouth hadikikötő jó?

Toni nem tehet róla, hogy nem tudja, hogy a piraják inkább Dél-Amerikában elterjedtek. Romana tudja, de ezt valamiért elfelejtette megemlíteni neki.


	6. Román elsőtiszt módjára

**Hogyan köpjünk bele a szépen alakuló levesbe román elsőtiszt módjára**

Éjjel vele álmodott. Mennyei ragyogás fogta körbe a leányt, angyali fény áradt belőle. Minden mozdulata kecses volt, a szavak simán gördültek le puha ajkairól. Két ujjal felcsippentette a szoknyáját, hogy a vadvirágok pora ne fesse meg a könnyed nyári ruha szegélyét. Hagyta, hogy kézen fogva vezesse, a rét közepén álló díszes ajtóig. Ott, a mező közepén állt, egymagában. Előtte lábtörlő, alatta küszöb, körülötte keret, de csak egy ajtó volt. Elizaveta kacarászva bátorította, hogy nyisson be.

A családja Port Magor-i rezidenciájának emeleti folyosóján találta magát. Álmélkodva visszanézett, de az ajtó és a rét már semmivé lett. Elizaveta sem nevetett, csak közelebb lépett hozzá. Egészen a mellkasához simult, végigsimította Roderich állának vonalát. Incselkedve mosolygott, és oldalt perdült. Roderich utána kapott, de a lány kitért előle. A mutatóujjával hívogatta, ő pedig úgy botladozott utána, ahogy a hajó után húzott üres csónak bukdácsol a hullámokon.

A lány csak akkor hagyta, hogy utolérje, mikor már benn voltak a kék lakosztályban, Roderich hálószobájában. Elizaveta a lendületét kihasználva rántotta magával az ágyra. A selyem- és plüsstakarók közül nézett fel rá, a szemei ragyogtak. Lehúzta magához, az ajkai a fülét súrolták, ahogy türelmetlenül, mélységes vágyakozással sóhajtott a fülébe:

– Roderich…

Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, hogy örökké az emlékezetébe vésse, hogyan fekszik a lány a párnákon, hogyan rajzol köré glóriát a szétterült haja. Úgy nézett rá, mintha ő lenne az egyedüli, az egyetlen, akire vágyik ezen a világon. Ő az, aki meg tud adni neki mindent, és ezért cserébe csak önmagát tudja adni. És ha már odaadja magát, akkor nem csak félig, hanem teljesen, egészen.

Kinyitotta a szemét… és a kapitányi kabin kazettás mennyezetére bámult, kiszáradt szájjal, szaporán dobogó szívvel. Úgy pattant ki az ágyból, mint az összenyomott rugó. Fel-alá járkálva próbálta megzabolázni reszkető kezeit, mély lélegzetekkel akarta lassítani a szívverését.

Valahányszor bekúszott a lelki szemei elé az álomnak bármelyik mozzanata, kezdhette előröl. Vágyott a puha kezek érintésére, a hullámos fürtök illatára. Hallani akarta, hogy a harsány lány hangja hogyan csuklik el, hogyan lesz a lélegzetéből hosszú sóhaj, majd kapkodó zihálás.

Kívánta… de taszította is.

 _Roderich, te jobb vagy ennél._

Ha így gondol a lányra, akkor egy fikarcnyival sem különb annál a nyomorult kalóznál, aki arra sem érdemes, hogy a szájára vegye a nevét. Már nem is számolja, hányféleképpen tervezte meg a halálát a nyomorultnak. Hányszor próbálta a rajzolt fantomkép alapján elképzelni a férfi arcát, ahogy a légszomjtól elkékülő arccal lóg egy szimpatikus kötél végén. A gondolatmenet végén mindig arra jutott, hogy sokkal boldogabb lenne, ha a _másik_ vére a kardján száradna meg, és ki tudná akasztani a kandallója fölé, hogy majd az unokáinak is mesélje, milyen hősiesen mentette ki a nagymamát a kalózok rabságából.

– Úriember vagy, Roderich! – dörrent rá magára.

Elizaveta ennél jóval többet érdemel. Neki megvan az osztálya, a rangja. Önmaga legjobb verzióját kell hoznia, ha őt akarja.

Megrázta magát. Nem volt hajlandó folytatni ezt az elmélkedést, csak megint felhúzta volna magát, aminek csak az egyik láda, és hosszabb távon a nagylábujja látja kárát.

Felöltözött. Előbb harisnyát, majd tiszta inget húzott. Megkötötte a térdnadrágja szalagját, és elrejtette, hogy ne látszódjon ki az anyag alól. Térdre ereszkedett, és egyesével felhúzta a cipőit is. Felegyenesedve a mellényéért nyúlt, amit este ledobott az asztalra. Arra vette rá a kabátot, az ujjai gyakorlottan szaladtak végig a gombokon, simogatták el a ráncokat az anyagon. A fegyveröv az utolsó volt. A hajón csak plusz súlyt jelentett, és alapvetően felesleges, de őt megnyugtatta. Jó erősen meghúzta a szíjakat.

Az éjszaka nyomasztó csendjében a hajó nyikorgó deszkái voltak a távoli, kísérteties sikolyok. A cipője sarkának minden koppanása ágyúdörrenésnek tetszett. Mikor elfordította az ajtó gombját, és kattant a zárnyelv, úgy érezte, hogy most zavarta fel az egész hajót. Fintorgott, mikor a csukódáskor még hangosabban kattant.

Gyenge szellő lobogtatta a vitorlákat. Ahhoz nem volt elég, hogy megfeszítse azokat, így a sebességük a part menti áramlatok kénye-kedvétől függött. Hogy helyes irányba tartottak-e, azt az éjjeli őrszem feladata volt ellenőrizni, miután Vladimir kikötözte a kormánykereket és elment aludni. Természetesen volt egy ügyeletes a hídon is, hogy irányváltoztatás esetén ne veszítsenek időt azzal, hogy még fel kell költeni az elsőtisztet – vagy Roderichet.

Nem sok esély volt rá, hogy eltérnek az iránytól. Nem csak azért, mert a közelében sem voltak a partnak, de azért is, mert még mindig össze voltak kötözve a _Dommedag_ gal. Ha az a hajó mozdult, akkor előbb-utóbb az övék is. A hajójuk jobb oldalán már több helyütt lejött a festés, hála annak, hogy a két hajó fordulási sugara nem egyezett, és Vladimirnek nem mindig sikerült maradéktalanul korrigálni, ami okozott néhány finom koccanást.

Megszidhatta volna, de Andrei éppen elég hangosan röhögött a bátyján ahhoz, hogy úgy érezze, ez nem szükséges.

Megtámaszkodott a korláton. A felhőtlen égen ragyogott a dagadó hold, a csillagok fényét visszatükrözte a végtelen tenger. Idekinn hangosabb volt a hullámverés hangja. A monoton háttérzaj lassan megnyugtatta az idegeit. A sós szellő a tincseivel játszadozott.

Nagyon-nagyon mélyet sóhajtott.

Mintha beszédfoszlányokat hallott volna. Összeráncolt homlokkal nézett fel és fülelt. Semmi.

Ellökte magát a korláttól, és a legénységi szállás felé vette az irányt. Odalenn csend és nyugalom honolt, csak néha horkant fel valaki.

– … cica…

Megfagyott a vér az ereiben.

Ha már Bondevik tengernagy félt a krakentől, akkor Roderich egészen biztos volt benne, hogy balszerencsének tartja, ha nő tartózkodik a fedélzeten, így volt szíves felajánlani, hogy majd a _Rettenthetetlen_ celláiban kerítenek helyet a Kereskedőnek. A féllábú tiszt nem vitatkozott, sőt. Miután végzett a „kihallgatással", minden szó vagy üzenet nélkül küldte át a félájult nőt a hajóra. Reggelente ugyanígy szó nélkül érkeztek a markos legényei, hogy kezdjék az egészet előröl. Zwingli arca napról napra sötétebb volt, és Roderich megesküdött volna rá, hogy a nő már legalább hét évet öregedett a fogsága alatt.

Lesietett a cellákhoz.

Az arcát eltorzította az undor, ahogy meglátta a három matrózt a cellában. Az egyikük a lámpást tartotta, a másik a nő száját fogta be és segített a harmadiknak szétfeszíteni a lábait.

– Porter! – csattant fel.

Összerándultak és felé kapták a fejüket. A lámpás fickó majdnem elejtette a fényt.

– Porter – ismételte –, Johanssen, Black. Holnap reggel jelentkeznek nálam a reggeli sorakozó után, megértették?

Összenéztek, de nem mozdultak. Roderich a kardja markolatára tette a kezét.

– Megértették?!

Nagyon lassan, darabosan emelkedtek fel, és egyetlen szó nélkül sorjáztak ki mellette. Blacktől elszedte a lámpát, és szúrósan bámult utánuk. Csak remélni merte, hogy ez a válasz nélkül hagyott kérdés nem egy egész hajóra kiterjedő lázadás előszele. Lehet, hogy jót tenne a közhangulatnak, ha belehajítaná őket a tengerbe. Vagy csak mennek a hordóba, ahol a többiek azt csinálnak velük, amit akarnak. A legutóbbi kikötés úgyis csak addig tartott, amíg összeszedték a Kereskedőt, a legénységnek nem volt ideje bordélyba menni. Egész biztosan hasznukra lennének.

Zwinglihez fordult. A nő maradt, ahogy hagyták; kissé széttett lábakkal, összebilincselt kezeit a mellkasához tartva. Megmaradt fél copfja előrelógott a válla felett. Úgy meredt a kapitányra, mintha a puszta pillantásával szeretné lángra lobbantani.

– Van valami, amire szüksége van? – kérdezte udvariasan.

A nő szeme egy pillanatra elkerekedett meglepetésében, de gyorsan rendezte a vonásait.

– Nem, köszönöm.

Lógott rajta a felöltője helyett kapott, túlméretes ing, pedig fél napot rászánt, hogy biztosan a fellelhető legkisebb ruhadarabot adja oda neki. A térdnadrágja, ami a hajóra érkezésekor még kifogástalanul festett, most koszos, foltos volt. A bal lábszárán tenyérnyi szederjes folt éktelenkedett és csúnyán bedagadt.

– Eltörte a lábát?

Zwingli megrántotta a vállát.

– Néha szép szóval, máskor erővel próbálkozik – mondta nemtörődöm hangsúllyal. – Magának is elmondtam, neki is elmondom, ha kell, akkor még egymilliószor, hogy ügyfélről…

– Információt nem ad ki, tudom – fejezte be helyette. A legénységi szállás felé nézett. – Elnézést kérek miattuk, ezek szerint nem voltam teljesen érthető, mikor kijelentettem nekik, hogy ne merjenek a közelébe se jönni.

A Kereskedő összeszűkült szemmel meredt az arcába. Roderich pár pillanat után kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát.

– Magát tényleg nem zavarja, hogy a foglya vagyok? – kérdezte végül.

– Attól még nő – jelentette ki magától értetődően. – Lehetősége van arra, hogy a szíve alatt kihordjon egy életet, így Istentől való kötelességem tisztelettel bánni önnel.

Felszaladt a szemöldöke és elismerően bólintott.

– Hát ez valami gyönyörű. Itt ragadtam a Flottánál, egy katolikus kapitánnyal meg az őrült felettesével. Egészen elképesztő.

Megmosolyogta. Odasétált a cella bejáratához, hogy visszazárja az ajtót, de ha már egyszer ott volt, akkor bement, és megnézte a vizes kancsót. Még majdnem a feléig volt, így nem törte magát azzal, hogy friss vizet hozzon. Kiment, bezárta a cellát, és elindult, hogy a kulcsot visszaakassza a helyére.

– Jut eszembe – szólalt meg mögötte a nő. – Ühm, kapitány úr.

– Szüksége van valamire a katolikustól? – kérdezte csipkelődve.

– Ami azt illeti, igen – feszengett. – Ezek most hárman voltak. Az előző kettő egyedül jött, őket még le tudtam beszélni arról, hogy hülyeséget csináljanak. Megtenné, hogy… _kérem,_ hogy nem csak felakasztja oda a kulcsot, hanem magánál tartja?

– Nem tehetem – rázta a fejét. – A Flotta szabályzata előírja, hogy itt kell tartani a kulcsot. Gondoljon bele, mi lenne akkor, ha nálam lenne a kulcs, nem lennék a hajón, és valami balul ütne ki. Nem tudnák kihozni önt.

Bólintott, hogy megértette. Roderich látta, hogy megborzong. Talán ezért is kérdezett rá:

– Ki volt a másik kettő?

– Nem törték maguk a bemutatkozással. Miért?

– Porterék elég csúnya büntetést fognak kapni. Igazságtalan lenne, ha a másik kettő kimaradna, nem gondolja?

Zwingli horkantva elmosolyodott, de rajta volt, hogy csak egy pillanatig látszódjon ez az arcán. Mosollyal egészen csinos volt, még úgy is, hogy összetörve ült a cella padlóján.

– Mit kell tennem azért, hogy beszéljen? – szakadt ki belőle hirtelen. A cella rácsaihoz lépett, és a nőt nézte. – Maga egy kereskedő. Mi az ára az információinak?

Előbb a szempillái alól nézett fel rá, csak utána emelte fel a fejét. A szemeiben önelégült, mohó fény villant, amitől rögvest nem volt olyan szimpatikus, mint addig.

– Téved, kapitány. Én _a_ Kereskedő vagyok. És magának nagyon sokat kéne fizetnie azért, hogy ilyen szigorúan bizalmas információkat kiadjak.

Most, hogy a nő elhúzta előtte a mézesmadzagot, már nem volt megállás. Leguggolt, hogy a szemük közel azonos magasságban legyen.

– Mit szeretne?

– Információt – vágta rá. – Hasonló értékben, mint amit ön kér tőlem.

Roderich lassan bólintott.

– Rendben. Mit akar tudni?

Zwingli félrebillentett fejjel fürkészte őt, kényelmetlenül sokáig. Nem pont úgy, mint korábban, abban a pillantásban csak gyanakvás volt, most még mérlegelt is.

– Szerezzen nekem egy térképet Port Brunswickról. Milyen gyakran megy postahajó New Yorkból Londonba? Hol vannak börtönök Észak-Karolinában? – Kissé előrehajolt: – Hogyan szereztek tudomást a hollétemről? És kitől? Hány kapitánnyal áll kapcsolatban Bondevik tengernagy? Mit őriznek Bostonban, a tengerészet épületében?

Roderich elmosolyodott.

– Magát csak az érdekli, hogy ki árulta be, nemde?

– Érdemes tudni, hogy melyik madárka csiripelt – vetette oda foghegyről. – Nem mellesleg, csak olyan dolgokat kérdezek, amik tényleg érdekelnek.

– És mire megy egy cellában egy térképpel Port Brunswickról?

– Egészen meglepődne rajta, ha tudná, mi mindennek hasznát lehet venni – somolygott. – Mindamellett tudni fogom, ha csak félinformációkkal vagy hamis adatokkal jönne vissza. Jegyezze meg, kapitány úr: csak akkor ér valamit a mondanivalója, ha pontos. Neveket akarok, számokat és értékeket. Egyébként nincs üzlet.

Roderich ráharapott a nyelvére, úgy figyelte Zwinglit.

– Egyezzünk meg – jelentette ki hosszas tűnődés után. – Én kiderítem a kérdéseire a választ, illetve elhozom a térképét. Maga pedig elárulja az ügyfelei nevét.

– Kár, hogy a mérleg két serpenyője nem egyenlő – ingatta a fejét. – Egy ügyfelemről hajlandó vagyok részletes leírást adni. Most döntse el, hogy ki legyen az.

Nyitotta a száját, hogy rávágja Elizaveta nevét, de még idejében visszafogta magát. Egyrészt, Zwingli soha nem találkozott a lánnyal, másrészt, mutassanak neki a világon még valakit, aki úgy ismeri Elizavetát, mint ő.

– _Le Sancte Trinite_.

– Az egy hajó.

– Tudom. Arról mondjon el mindent, amit tud. A hajóról, a legénységről, a múltjukról, a megrendeléseikről, az útinaplójukról, mindenről.

– Bőséges lista.

– És tudni fogom, ha hazudik nekem.

Farkasszemet néztek. A nő törte meg. Közelebb csúszott a rácsokhoz, óvatosan, hogy a sérült lábát ne terhelje. Megfontoltan, méltóságteljesen emelte fel összebilincselt kezeit. Roderich átnyúlt a rácsok között, és igyekezett úgy átérezni a helyzet jelentőségét, hogy közben nem okozott fájdalmat Zwinglinek – a jobbjáról két körme hiányzott, és tele volt a keze vágásokkal és horzsolásokkal.

– Esküdjön meg, hogy tartja magát az alkuhoz! – A nő hangja még erősebb utasítást hordozott, mint Bondeviké szokott.

– A szavamat adom.

A sebes ujjai egy pillanatra megszorultak az övéi körül, majd eleresztették. Zwingli visszahúzódott a cellája sarkába, és roppant elégedettnek tűnt. Roderich csak kezdte úgy érezni, hogy elkövette élete egyik legmeggondolatlanabb tettét, ezzel együtt a legnagyobb hibáját.

– Erről nem beszélhet senkinek – figyelmeztette a nőt.

– Maga most már az ügyfelem, alezredes. A titkai biztonságban vannak nálam.

Ettől csak még jobban aggódott. További szép estét kívánt, és visszament a szobájába. Gondolt rá, hogy visszafekszik, de már a gondolattól megszédült. Úgy érezte magát, mintha túl sokat ivott volna. A világ megtelt valószerűtlen formákkal, a közeli tárgyak távolodtak, a távoliak közeledtek. A kajüt kazettás ablakain át a tenger úgy nézett ki, mintha Isten kiborította volna a tejespoharát, úgy ömlött végig rajta a holdfény. Megcsillant az üvegen, végigszaladt a tükrön, és megpihent a szemüvege keretén.

A tükörképe éppen olyan ostobán nézett rá vissza, ahogy magára gondolt.

– Bolond vagy. Ugye tudod, hogy most dobtad oda a becsületed egy elég megbízhatatlan alaknak? Egyáltalán, hogy fogod összeszedni azt a térképet, a többiről nem is beszélve?

A kérdésére a válasz reggel kegyeskedett személyesen berobbanni hozzá.

– Jó reggelt! – csapta össze a sarkát Tino, és vigyorgott. – Szép napunk van, nemde?

– Inkább hajnal – pillantott az asztala szélén ketyegő órára. – Miben segíthetek, hadnagy?

– A fogolyért jöttem – legyintett. – De a tengernagy üzeni, hogy ha a vallatás szempontjából a mai nap sem lesz sikeres, akkor szeretné meghívni vacsorára, hogy megbeszéljék a továbbiakat.

Alig hallotta, amit a tiszt mond. Nem a mondandójára figyelt, hanem magára a férfira: egészen új megvilágításból látta. Elvégre a tengernagy jobbkeze, mindenről tud, ráadásul folyamatosan beszél, néha csak hall valamit… Pletykás kinézete van, annyi szent.

– Ott leszek – mondta mechanikusan. – Mikor?

– Azután, hogy visszahoztam a foglyot – hajolt meg Tino. – További szép napot, kapitány úr.

És már el is tűnt. Roderich úgy rezzent össze, mintha egy pillanatra elpilledt volna, és a finn csak egy múló érzékcsalódás lett volna. Nem volt benne egészen biztos, hogy nem ez történt.

Megrázta magát, és kiment a fedélzetre gyülekezőt kongatni. Elvégre még van három ember, akit le kell kapnia a körméről. Majd utána ráér kitalálni, hogyan vegye rá a finnt a beszédre.

New York-London postaútvonal? Általános dolog, bármelyik postahivatalban megmondják. Bostoni kincs? Arról hallott már pletykákat ő is, majd rákérdez arra is Tinónál. Esetleg Vladimir, ő is gyűjti az érdekes történeteket. Arról a kikötőről meg majd kérdezősködik a legközelebbi kikötőben. Hetente kétszer megállnak, csak nem fognak belekötni, ha a legénységgel együtt ő is kiveszi a pár órás kimenőjét.

Ezekkel a szép kilátásokkal rögtön lelkesebben adta elő a reggeli mondókáját. Azonban még a végére sem ért, mikor a hajó hirtelen úgy mozdult, ahogy nem kellett volna neki.

Valami reccsent, és a _Rettenthetetlen_ megállt. A hirtelen fékezés okozta rántás felborította a legénységet. Roderich éppen meg tudott kapaszkodni a korlátban, de elengedte azt, mire az első matróz felnézett, így sokat javított a saját megítélésén.

Kinézett a korlát felett. Egy hosszú pillanatra megtámaszkodott és lassan megmasszírozta az orrnyergét.

– Vladimir Popescu! – kiáltotta el magát, ahogy kiegyenesedett.

– Uram! – csapta magát vigyázzba a kormányos. A hangja sírós volt. Andrei megszeppenten pislogott mellette.

– Tud rá magyarázatot adni, hogy mégis miért futottunk rá egy homokzátonyra?

A férfi hápogott. Az őrszemek és megfigyelők kiosztását halasztotta az utánra, hogy parancsba adta a tandem-kötelek vízbe dobását, amik gyorsan tekeredtek lefelé. Még jó, hogy alig volt szél, és a _Dommedag_ olyan komótosan haladt, egyébként már rég keresztbe fordította volna őket a homokpadon, akkor pedig búcsút mondhatott volna a hajójának.

– Jelzőzászlót! – kiáltotta. – Juliet és Lima! Mintha élnének! Vitorlákat bevonni!

– De kapitány… – kezdte Vladimir, de egyetlen kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta.

– Nem akarok még jobban ráfutni erre a zátonyra – szögezte le. – Le a csónakot, mérőónnal nézzék meg, hogy mennyire sekély a víz. Térképezzék fel a zátonyt!

– De uram…

– Éjjel fenn volt a hold – morfondírozott magában. – Vagyis most van apály. Helyes. Mindenki álljon készenlétben, azzal a zátony-térképezéssel meg siessenek, fél napon belül itt a dagály, nem akarok újra megfenekleni.

– Uram…

– Bökje már ki, mit akar, Popescu!

A férfi beharapta az ajkát.

– Uram, a kormánykereket nem lehet mozdítani. S-sérülés érhette a lapátot. Uram.

Egy pillanatra le kellett hunynia a szemét. Nagyon erős volt a kísértés, hogy golyót eresszen a férfiba.

– Herr Popescu – kezdte vészjóslóan halkan –, ez esetben nem értem, hogy mit keres még itt. Legyen szíves fogni egy ásót, és erősen reménykedni benne, hogy a kormánylapát csak megült egy homokbuckán. Ha így történt, akkor ássa ki. Vihet magával két embert. Javaslom Portert és Johanssent. Blacket küldje ki zátonyt mérni.

– Igenis!

Vladimir tisztelgett és futólépésben rohant a dolgára.

– Uram! – kiáltottak le neki az árbockosárból. – A _Dommedag_ kérdezi, hogy visszaforduljanak-e!

– Ne! Nem kell, megfeneklenek ők is! – Ismét kihajolt a korlát fölé. – Így is szerencséjük volt, pont egy mélyebb rész felett mentek át.

Zászlókkal kommunikálni elég sokáig tart. Fenn van a nap, a fényjelzések csalókák lehetnek. Tükörrel morzézni nem egy életbiztosítás. A gondolatmenetét félbeszakította, hogy a _Dommedag_ tőlük mintegy száz méterre ledobta a horgonyt.

– Andrei! – szólította a hajósinast. – Hozz papírt és tollat! Készenlétbe a második csónakot!

Na. Csónakon átviteti. Ő nem mozdul, vészhelyzet van, rá most itt van szükség.

A kezdeti adrenalinfröccs kezdett csillapodni. Meglátta a matrózok fejetlen futkosásában a rendszert, onnantól kezdve nyugodt volt. Felment a hídra, onnan felügyelte a munkát. Most szükség volt a tekintélyére, arra, hogy a matrózok tudják, van valaki a hajón, aki tud mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Mert ő tud. Tanulta, hogyan és mit kell csinálni, sokszor ellenőrizte, hogy pontosan hol vannak a nagyvilágban. Most a huszonhetedik szélességi fokon kell lenniük, a dagály itt tíz méteres különbséget is okozhat. Ki kell vinnie őket.

Csak arra kell ügyelnie, hogy a hajó ne ékelődjön bele a zátonyba, vagy ne boruljon meg, ha még nem állt be teljesen az apály. Azt is számba vette, hogy mi mindent lehet kidobni a hajóból, ha esetleg komolyra fordulna a baj.

Ez az egész az ő hibája. A fenéért kellett örülnie Tino jelenlétének, azzal idézte a fejére az áldást.

Két órát kellett a hídon állnia, mire Vladimir csöpögve megjelent és bejelentette, hogy a kormánylapát csak egy magasabb homoktornyon akadt fenn, de kiszabadították. Johanssen közben majdnem vízbe fulladt.

– Sebaj, legalább megtanulta a leckét – legyintett.

– A zátony felmérése még folyamatban van, mindjárt megkérdem, hol tartanak vele.

– Előbb vegyen száraz ruhát. Ráérünk.

Vladimir hálásan mosolygott.

– Köszönöm, uram.

Alig egy lépést tett a lépcső felé, mikor az őrszem megint kiáltott:

– Nagy hullám északról!

Roderich azonnal a farkorláthoz sietett. Ha megemeli őket, akkor a homokpad magasságától függően vagy megindulnak, vagy még jobban megszorulnak. Parancsot kell adnia a vitorlák kiengedésére, és adott esetben a ballasztok ledobására…

A hullám elég nagy volt, azonban túl gyorsan közeledett. Előbb a fogát szívta, majd összevonta a szemöldökét és hunyorgott. Valami átkozottul nem stimmelt azzal a hullámmal. Volt közepe, legmagasabb pontja.

– Mintha egy állat csinálná – mondta Vladimir.

– Ne beszéljen ostobaságokat, ahhoz legalább egy bálnának kellene lennie!

A hullám már vészesen közel volt.

– Mindenki állj! – adta ki az utasítást. – Kapaszkodjanak!

A hullám hirtelen irányt váltott, és a nyílt tenger felől húzott el mellettük, kikerülve a zátonyt. Roderich nem akart hinni a szemének.

– Rendben, igaza volt ez tényleg egy állat.

– Jó gyors – vigyorgott Vladimir.

Egyszerre az arcára fagyott a mosoly. Roderich leesett állal bámulta a vizet, benne a _lényt_ , ami hosszabb volt, mint a negyvenegy méteres _Rettenthetetlen_ , a szürkésbarna, ragyás bőrt, és a hosszú csápokat, amik a nyomában voltak. Alig egyetlen pillanatra látta, mert a _valami_ lebukott a mélybe, de a kép a lelkébe égett.

A hatalmas hullám után már lassacskán elcsitult a tenger, mikor Vladimir felemelte a kezét, és reszketve mutatott arra a pontra, ahol lemerüléskor kicsaptak a vízből a hatalmas polipcsápok. Egérhangon cincogta:

– E-ez… ez a… ez a…

– Ne mondja ki – vágott közbe. A hangja érthetetlenül nyugodt volt. – Ellenben, legyen szíves utasítani a térképész-csapatot, hogy siessenek.

Vladimir akkorát bólintott, hogy majd' leesett a feje. Már rohant is.

– Oh, és még valami. Értesítse a legénységet, hogy mostantól senkin nem akarok zöld ruhadarabot látni.

– Természetesen, kapitány.

A hadnagy már el is tűnt, Roderich még mindig görcsösen szorította a korlátot, és próbálta megzabolázni a remegő térdeit. Arra a pontra meredt, ahova Vladimir mutatott.

Hirtelen elfogta a vágy a szárazföld után.

– Ó, Roderich, miért nem lettél inkább a kormányzó titkára, ahogy az apád javasolta!


	7. Lópokróc skót módjára

**Hogyan viselkedjünk lópokróc skót módjára**

– Az isten szerelmére – temette a tenyerébe az arcát Scott. – Nem voltam elég világos, amikor azt mondtam, hogy _óvatosan?!_

– Most mi – tárta szét a karját Gilbert és felvette a földről a fura fémgolyót. – Nincs semmi baja.

– Nincs, nincs! Csináltál rá egy karcolást, éppen itt!

– Hé, az már rohadtul rajta volt!

– Meg a faszomat, azt!

Erzsi megállt Alfred mellett, onnét röhögött rajtuk. Az alacsonyabbik iker – ezt éppen tegnap jegyezte meg neki, és rájött, hogy Alfred örökös mosolyát is le lehet törölni – mindig megtalálta a tökéletes távolságot, ahol ő még pont nincs benne a vitában és nem is szólítják meg, hogy segítsen bizonyítani valamelyik fél igazát, ellenben tökéletesen hall mindent. Marie vagy észrevette, hogy gyermeke hallgatózik, vagy már beleégett a reflex, de meglegyintette Scott hátát.

– Ne beszélj csúnyán.

A férfi nem kapott szikrát.

– Hagyd, mindig ezt csinálja – forgatta a szemét Gilbert.

– De minek? – hüledezett. Az újabb dobozt összekaparó nőre nézett. – Mikor lettél te ilyen prűd?

– Hogy milyen lett? – prüszkölte élete szerelme.

– Nézz már rá! – Marie letette a dobozt és csípőre tett kézzel fixírozta Scottot, ahogy végigmutatott rajta. – Van rajta fölső, és egész hosszú a nadrágja. Még a haját is feltűzte.

– Fölső? Neked egy nyitott ing egy vég fásli felett fölsőnek minősül?

– Amikor először találkoztunk, egy darab vitorlavászon volt a dereka köré tekerve, éppen egy asztal tetején táncolt és…

– Scott, drágám, szerintem a srácok nem kíváncsiak az erősen feslett ifjúságomra – vágott közbe a nő.

Alfred krákogott, és eloldalgott.

– Marie, megborítottad a fiadat! – kiáltott oda neki Erzsi szerfelett vidáman.

Folytatta a pakolást, Gilbert és Scott pedig a vitatkozást. A mocskos szájú skót sérelmezte, hogy a fedélzetmester megpróbált beleszólni a kipakolásba.

– _Fedélzet_ mester! – hangsúlyozta. – Nem raktáros, szóval úgy pakoljátok a holmim, ahogy én mondom!

– Ha úgy pakoljuk, akkor még az árbockosárban is az lesz! – replikázott Gil. – De ne mondd, hogy ez a láda meg az a láda nem mehet rá egymás tetejére!

– De, az a kettő éppen mehet egymás tetejére. Az a kettő viszont nem.

– Mert mi baja lesz a fának, ha egymás tetejére rakom?! Sőt, tisztán emlékszem, hogy az a két komód már a házadban egymás tetején volt!

– Hülyeség! Legfeljebb egymás mellett!

Marie a hétrét görnyedő Erzsire nézett.

– Szerintem ezzel ellesznek egy darabig.

A jóslata bevált. Noha a kipakolást jelentősen felgyorsította, hogy Gilbert végleg puccsolta Scottot a koordinátor posztjáról, és onnantól kezdve ő dirigált, minek hála mintegy két óra alatt sikerült cakom-púder átrámolni a _B_ _h_ _à_ _ta_ teljes rakományát, azért gond nélkül elvitatkoztak a munka befejezéséig. Akkor Scott egy „Még nem végeztem!"-felkiáltással eltűnt a raktér irányában, néhány ív papirossal, amit a frissen előkerült Eduard kezeiből tépett ki. A pápaszemes észt pislogva bámult utána. Nála jobban már csak Toni pislogott, mikor Scott ismét megjelent és a kezébe nyomta a listát, hogy mit akar majd egy szép napon kifizettetni vele.

– Minek számláztad ki a… mi ez? Mi az, hogy „rakodási akadályozó tényezők"?

Scott vállon veregette Gilbertet.

– Már megbocsáss, de ki miatt fért el a holmikád a raktérben? – érdeklődött ő kedvesen. – Ráadásul úgy, hogy még turkálni is tudsz benne?

Segített a skótnak a találgatásban; jelentőségteljesen magára mutatott.

– Ó, te jó ég – könyökölt be Erzsi. – Hát ez jobb, mint egy kabaré.

– Ugye – göcögött Feliks. – Szerintem rakjuk le őket a következő kikötőben és szedjünk rájuk jegyet.

– Csak akkor, ha kapok belőle részesedést! – szólt oda nekik a vörös.

– Na jó – próbálkozott Toni bevetni a kapitányi tekintélyét. – Nem tudom, emlékeztek-e még rá, de a tengernagy valószínűleg még mindig a nyomunkban van, szóval célszerű lenne megindulnunk, nem gondoljátok?

Összenéztek és bólogattak. Toni ettől nagyon boldog lett, és még boldogabban szaladt fel a hídra, hogy kiadja a parancsot az indulásra. Chiara annyit mondott, hogy felesleges kiabálnia, ha egyszer ott áll mögötte, és tisztán hallja akkor is, ha suttog. Eduard csak az útirányon pontosított, de ez elég volt Toninak ahhoz, hogy végleg magába roskadjon, és Gilbertnek kelljen ápolni a lelkét.

– Nyápicok vagytok mind – horkantott Scott.

Egy zsákocska füzérét bogozta, de nem boldogult vele. Mellette Matt éppen végzett egy gordiuszi csomóba tekeredett kötél kibogozásával, így a zsákocska zsinórját is rövid úton megnyerte. Erzsinek úgy tűnt, hogy a magasabb iker – ő viszont egészen vidám, ha ezt megjegyzik neki – nem nagyon áll ki a saját igazáért, ha Alfred nincs a közelében. Ami azt illeti, olyankor inkább felveszi a hajó mintáját és jóformán láthatatlan.

Miután megkapta a zsákocskáját, Scott megindult, és körbeszórta a hajót valami zöldes porral. Erzsi figyelte minden mozdulatát, főleg akkor, mikor Scott mormogni is elkezdett hozzá.

– Most varázsol? – sasszézott oda Gilbert mellé, aki még mindig Toni vállát veregette.

– Hogy? Tudom is én – vont vállat.

– Passz – erősítette meg Toni. – Marie máshogy csinálja.

– Miért, ezt ő szokta intézni?

– Neki több tapasztalata van ezekkel a varázs-izékkel.

– Lehet, hogy nem látszik rajta, de egy vén szatyor – tette hozzá Gilbert.

– Gilbert Beilschmidt, még egy szó, és egy hétig sótlan puliszkát kapsz minden étkezésre! – szűrődött fel a konyha irányából.

Erzsi felkacagott, Gilbert pedig kitárt karral az égre nézett.

– Mi a szösz van ezzel a csigaevővel, hogy mindent hall, amit róla mondok?

– Általános női tulajdonság – somolygott.

– Így van! – erősítette meg Chiara a kormány mögül.

A fiúk nagyon ijedt képpel néztek össze. Estig gyanúsan sokat legyeskedtek körülöttük, sőt, Gilbert határozottan szívélyes volt. Erzsi nagyon sok szótlan pillantást váltott Chiarával, és az olasz nő arcáról ugyanazt tudta leolvasni, mint amit ő is érzett: komoly mennyiségű vaj lehet a srácok füle mögött, ha valamit ennyire jóvá akarnak tenni. Ez az érzés csak erősödött, mikor Gilbert szó nélkül esett neki a sózatlan puliszkájának, amit vacsorára kapott.

A vacsorát jó szokásukhoz, és a hagyományokhoz illeszkedve a fedélzeten tartották. Akkor kezdték meg az előkészületeket, mikor a nap már alacsonyan járt, de még volt bő egy órájuk napnyugtáig. Ülőalkalmatosság gyanánt takarókat és szőnyegeket terítettek le, úgy csináltak egy nagy kört. A főzőkondért Alfred és Matt hordozta körbe, a porciókat Marie mérte ki. Aznap estére káposztaleves volt a menü, Gilbert egyik kedvence, ami fokozta Erzsi aggodalmát.

Gondolt rá, hogy megkérdezi, mi a szósz van, de Toni előbb hozakodott fel a maga témájával, így kegyeskedett elnapolni a vallatást.

– Ühm, Scott.

– Ki vele.

– Tudod, ezen a hajón én vagyok a kapitány.

A férfi felpillantott.

– Elég szar, ha valamit így kezdesz.

– Nem az a lényeg – legyintett. – Csak tudatni akartam veled. Meg kapitányi parancsba adni, hogy ööö… mostantól csak vészhelyzetben mehetsz fel az árbocra.

Scott értetlenül vonta fel a szemöldökét. Marie nagy sóhajjal kisegítette a spanyolt:

– Azt akarja mondani, hogy olyan helyen szellőztesd a csupasz alfeled, ahol nekünk nem kell nézni.

– Ha ennyire sért, rendben – jelentette ki nagyvonalúan.

– Oh, kérlek, nem kell ennyire eltelned magadtól – horkant fel Marie.

– Mondtál valamit?

– Igen – tette csípőre a kezét a nő. – És hozzáteszem, hogy hordjál alsógatyát.

– Kényelmetlen.

– Érdekes, rajtad kívül senki nem gondolja így.

– Igazából… – kezdte Feliks, de Dora még idejében a lábára lépett.

– Most azt akarod, hogy én legyek zavarban, mint a kiskölyök haverjaid? – mutatott végig rajtuk Scott. – Nem fog menni.

– Scott, drágám, ha azt akarnám, hogy zavarban érezd magad, akkor összehasonlítanám a te oly' nagy büszkeséged a testvéreidével, és hidd el, nem örülnél neki.

Erzsi a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy ne nevessen fel. A többiek is elég érdekes arcot vágtak. Feliks még egy kis könyvecskét is előszedett, hogy felírja a szaftosabb részleteket. (Nem, Erzsi még nem nézett bele abba a könyvbe.) (De igen.) (Egy pohár krakkói után.) (Amit egy üveg egrivel kísértek.)

– Csak azért, mert engem és Flynnt behúztál, még nem kell erőlködnöd.

Marie félrenézett és csücsörített. Scott az ölébe ejtette a kezeit.

– Na ne. Owen is megvolt?

Az ikrek egyre érdekesebb arcot vágtak.

– Még előtted.

– Te mocskos ribanc – röhögött fel.

– A modorod eddig sem volt a legvarázslatosabb, de engedd meg, hogy felvilágosítsalak: a teljesítményed sem az.

– Hát hogyne – bólogatott szkeptikusan. – Nem emlékszem rá, hogy panaszkodtál volna.

– De nem is mentem repetáért – biggyesztette az ajkát.

– Miért, kértem?

– Nem is tudom, ki volt az, aki kiverte a hisztit, mikor rám nyitotta az ajtót…

Scott elvörösödött.

– Már nem azért, de másfél nappal akció után a bátyámmal ágyba bújni egy kicsit meredek, nem gondolod?

– Nem úgy volt, hogy ezt nem akarja előttünk megbeszélni? – nyöszörögte Alfred alig hallhatóan.

– Oda a gyerekkorom – temette a tenyerébe az arcát Matt.

– Gyerekkorunk – helyesbített Alfred.

Marie egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

– Tényleg. Bocsáss meg, összekevertelek Owennel.

– És ezek után higgyem el, hogy ismersz?

– Kicsikém, engedd meg, hogy beavassalak: mind a négyőtökről igen komoly ismeretereim vannak.

– Úgy érted, mélyreható.

Scott kaján nevetését hallva Marie arca elsötétült.

– Hát, veled semmiképp – jelentette ki fölényesen. – És nem akarlak elszomorítani, de teljesítmény alapján cementként kötöttél be lista aljára.

A férfi kitárt karral vigyorgott.

– Persze, mert nyilván elhiszem, hogy egy-egy éjszaka után emlékszel mindegyikünk méreteire.

– Ki mondta, hogy akarok rá emlékezni? – horkant fel. – És itt tenném hozzá, hogy értékelném, ha pontot tennénk a nemi életem megvitatására.

Eduard hálásan tette össze a kezeit. Alfred még pár könnycseppet is elmorzsolt a szeme sarkából. Scott a magukba roskadt ikrekre pillantott, de a szavait még mindig Marie-nak szánta:

– Örökbe fogadtál egy hajórakomány kölyköt, és nem tudtad őket megnevelni?

– Az a kettő saját gyártmány.

A skót harsányan felröhögött.

– Ó, hát van Isten! Tudod, Marie, addig jár a korsó a kútra, míg el nem törik!

Marie a szemét forgatta.

– Az unokaöcséid, te nyomorult!

Scottnak a torkán akadt a levegő. Elkerekedett szemmel bámult le a hasonlóan döbbent ikrekre, majd rájuk, és magára bökött. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel gondolkodott, még négy ujját is megszámolta. Lecsukott egyet, majd még egyet. A maradék kettőt is megszámolta. Erzsi hallani vélte a fejében a nyikorgó fogaskerekeket, mert úgy tűnt, a skót nagyon nem tudja összerakni, mégis melyik oldalról lehetnének a fiúk az unokaöccsei. Végül – nagy sokára – a kárörvendő franciára nézett, és mélységes megrökönyödéssel kérdezte:

– Arthur?

A nő előrelépett, és két keze közé fogta az arcát.

– Látod, megy ez neked, ha nagyon akarod! – duruzsolta kedvesen.

– Na de pont _Arthur?_ És basszus, hány évesek ezek a srácok? Ahhoz legalább… te jó isten, ezt elképzeltem.

– Ennyire ne erőlködj.

– De hát folyamatosan öltétek egymást! – akadékoskodott.

– Talán pont azért, talán nem – rántotta meg a vállát. – Az ellentétek vonzzák egymást, nézz csak Tonira és Chiarára. Vagy Dorára és Feliksre. Abban még nem vagyok teljesen biztos, hogy Erzsi beszámítható-e, de hogy nem olyan tökhülye, mint Gilbert, az egyszer biztos.

Feltartott hüvelykujjal megköszönte a bizalmat, és oldalba bökte felháborodott szívszerelmét.

Scott megint a fiúkra nézett, és megdörgölte az arcát.

– Nagybácsi vagyok – motyogta. – Baszki, öregebb vagyok, mint gondoltam.

– Ne vedd magadra.

– Nem veszem, miért venném! – elhajtotta maga mellől a nőt. – Na de hol van a büszke apuka, hogy gratuláljak neki?

Egyszerre megfagyott a levegő. Marie kék szemeit elfüggönyözte a bánat, az ikrek pedig behúzott nyakkal bújtak össze. Bár Erzsi nem ismerte a francia nő férjét, egyszerre elfogta az aggódás. Balra dőlt, Gilbert vállának. Nem kellett magyarázkodnia, a kedvese szó nélkül karolta át a vállát, és nyomott csókot a hajára.

– Nem tudom – felelt halkan Marie.

– Mi az, hogy nem tudod?

– Húsz éve nem láttam őt, Scott – susogta. – Még a fiúkat sem látta soha.

Scott lassan, nagyon lassan tápászkodott fel.

– Hol van az öcsém?

Ha a szeme olyan színű volt mint a tenger, akkor a hangjában egy vihar bújt meg.

– Nem jött haza, Scott – hebegte Marie. – Elment és… és nem jött haza. Nem tudom, hol van.

– Pont olyan vagy, aki annyiban hagy valamit – köpött ki Scott. – Azt akarod, hogy higgyem el, nem tudsz semmit? Hogy csak ültél a seggeden, mint egy rendes feleség?

– Kerestem őt! Keresem őt, de… de Bondevik…

Remegtek az ajkai. A keze hátával törölte ki a szeméből a könnyeket, hogy ne szabadulhassanak el. A fiainak több sem kellett, már ott is voltak az anyjuk mellett, hogy két oldalról a nyakába boruljanak.

– Átkozott vagy, ugye? – bukott ki hirtelen Scottból. – Átkozott vagy. Nincs más magyarázat.

– Mégis mi a fenéről beszélsz?! – ugrott fel Toni. – Hogy mondhatsz neki ilyet?

– Egy testvérem meghalt, amikor közösködtünk ezzel a nővel! – A mutatóujját kardként szegezte rá.

Marie már nem szomorúan, inkább dühösen törölgette a szemét.

– Owen halála nem az én hibám volt!

– Akkor kié? Az övé?

– Vagy inkább mindegyikőtöké! Nem én vagyok átkozott, hanem a tenger. – Összepréselt ajkakkal meredt a sógorára. – Mondtam, hogy ne menjetek a sziklák közé.

– Nem hagyhattad ki az „én megmondtam"-dumát, igaz? – horkant fel.

Gilbert felugrott, és segített Toninak elkapni Scott vállát, hogy a férfi ne kapja el Marie-t. A nőt a fiai fogták le, hogy ne kaparja ki a skót szemét.

– Álljatok már le! – csattant fel Toni. – Egyáltalán, mi a fenéről beszéltek?

Scott dühösen fixírozta Marie-t. Nagy sokára hátralépett, és lerázta magáról Toni és Gilbert kezét. Kétszer-háromszor nekifutott, mire bele tudott kezdeni a történetbe.

– Van három testvérem. Illetve, csak volt – javította ki magát. – Négyen indultunk el Nagy-Britanniából Japánba, azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy megkeressük a hullám-köveket.

– A micsodákat? – kérdezett rá Feliks. – Ezekről még tökre nem hallottam.

Erzsi rápillantott, és inkább nem mondott semmit. Feliks nagyon igyekezett, hogy az előbbi vitának minden mozzanatát lejegyezze. Az ujjbegyei egészen feketék voltak a mártogatóstól.

– Hullám-kövek – ismételte Marie. – A kanju és a manju. Irányítani lehet velük az apályt és a dagályt.

Mélyet lélegzett, és megtartotta magának a szkeptikus megszólalásait. Azok után pláne, hogy Scott csak úgy hozott neki egy kártyalapot, amin rajta van ő is, meg a serpenyője is. A serpenyő még oké, mert a Scottól kapott példány ikertestvére a lapon szereplőnek, de soha nem pózolt festményhez, így el nem tudta képzelni, hogy szerezték meg a képmását.

– És megtaláltátok? – kérdezte izgatottan Alfred.

– Meg – morgott. – Owen öcsém életébe került.

Alfred nagyot nyelt. Scott folytatta:

– A bátyám, Flynn be akart menni a barlangba, mondván, ha már idáig eljutottunk, akkor Owen emlékének meggyalázása lenne visszafordulni. Marie ellenkezett, Arthur pedig valószínűleg életében először egyetértett vele.

– Te pedig Flynn pártját fogtad – mosolygott keserűen Marie.

– Akkor bementetek abba a barlangba – mondta izgatottan Feliks.

Rábólintottak.

– És mi történt?

– Ránk szakadt – felelte Marie. – Azzal egyikünk sem számolt, hogy a köveket varázslatok védik.

– És utána egy retek nagy hullám kisöpört minket a barlangból – fejezte be Scott. – Egy tutajon ébredtem a tenger közepén, és a szomjhalál szélén voltam, mikor partra sodródtam Dél-Amerikában. Te?

– Arthur fogta a kezem. – Hunyt szemmel hátrahajtotta a kezét, és édes-szomorú mosolyra görbült a szája. – Majdnem egy hétig látszódott a nyoma, olyan erősen szorított. Mi Szingapúrtól nem messze értünk partot. Flynnel mi lett?

– Ez lett volna a következő kérdésem – fordult el Scott.

– Ezek szerint te sem tudsz róla semmit.

Nem felelt. Marie összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Scott.

– Visszamentem.

– Úgy érted, a barlanghoz?

Bólintott.

– Az utolsó pont volt, ahol láttuk egymást, szóval úgy gondoltam, hogy majd ott találkozunk. Egyikőtök se volt ott.

– Eszem ágában sincs visszamenni valahova, ahol tonnás kövek szakadhatnak a fejemre!

– Ott ugyan már semmi nem szakadt sehova.

– De Flynn nem volt ott, ugye?

– Nem hát – sóhajtott. – Csak ez.

Megérintette a fülbevalóját. Marie szeme kikerekedett.

– Az ott…

– A manju. Még szerencse, hogy csak a kanjuval egyszerre lehet használni, nem? – Összefonta a karjait. – És visszatérve Flynnre: a végső indok, ami miatt veletek jöttem, éppen ő volt. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt egy uszadékfa megült a stégemen. Flynn kardja ott volt a fában.

– Mármint az a kardja, amit még otthonról hozott, vagy az, amit út közben találtatok?

– Nyilván az a szar, amit három fontért vett a kovácsnál! – csapott a combjára Scott. – Nem, én a Claíomh Solaisról beszélek. Az pedig nem szokta csak úgy otthagyni a tulaját.

– A Fény Kardja – segítette ki az ismételten értetlen társulatot Marie. – Nálad van?

– Lenn, bedobozolva – bökött a raktér felé Scott. – Nem vagyok a bátyám, hogy forgassam.

Otthagyta őket. A léptei hangosan dobbantak a fedélzet deszkáin, a raktér ajtaja még hangosabban csapódott be utána. Erzsi összerezzent tőle.

Mire kettőt pislogott, a társulat már kezdett szétszéledni. Az aznapi mosogatásért felelős Eduard elgondolkodva szedegette össze a fatálakat, és állt neki az elsikálásuknak. Gilbert előhozta a szalmazsákját és nekiállt megágyazni a főárboc tövében. Marie a hídra vezető lépcső harmadik fokán ült, az elsőre leültette a fiait, és egy apró csontfésűvel simára fésülte a hajukat. Minden este megpróbálkozott ezzel, és a fiúk rendszerint hevesen tiltakoztak, mondván, már nem gyerekek. Aznap szó nélkül hagyták magukat, és utána hagyták, hogy az anyjuk megpróbálja agyonszeretgetni őket. A hídon Toni segített Chiarának kikötni éjszakára a kormányt. Nem mintha az olasz nőnek szüksége lett volna segítségre, a kapitány csak a felesége mellett akart lenni, megragadni minden pillanatot, mikor hozzáérhet. Romana nem tiltakozott.

A hajó orrában Dora a korláton ült, mögötte Feliks felállt egy vödörre, hogy hátulról hozzá tudjon simulni a magánál egyébként is magasabb feleségéhez. A kezei a nő domborodó hasát simogatták, néha megálltak, ha megérezte a magzat apró rúgásait.

Aki tudott, a párjához bújt gyöngédségért. A lenyugvó nap fényében az együtt üldögélő családok megnyugvást hoztak egymásnak, elhajtották a vacsoránál felemlegetett régmúlt szellemeit. Erzsi mégis pironkodva támasztotta a korlátot, csak a szeme sarkából figyelve Gilbertet, aki a másik oldalon bámulta a vizet. Megvárta, amíg a többiek eltűnnek a maguk kabinjában, csak akkor somfordált oda hozzá, döntötte a fejét a vállának. Botorságnak tűnt, mégis gyöngének érezte magát ezért.

Nem szóltak, csak nézték, ahogy az utolsó lángoló, vörös sugarak is belefulladnak a tengerbe. A világ gyorsan sötétbe borult.

– Kezd hűvös lenni – dünnyögte neki Gilbert.

Még egyszer szorosan átölelte, csak utána ballagott a saját – Gilbert – kabinjához. Az ajtóból még visszanézett a kedvesére, úgy ment lefeküdni.

Sokáig bámulta álmatlanul a plafont.

A keze újra és újra kinyúlt az ágy üres felére, ujjai belemarkoltak a tiszta lepedőbe. Tudta, hogy ez az üresség csak a várakozás; Gilbert gyökérségének maximális és vitathatatlan bizonyítéka, mert komolyan veszi ezt az egész házasság előtt nem szexelünk-dolgot. Tudta, az aggódás mégis gyökeret vert benne.

A sötétség rossz tanácsadó. A baljós gondolatok általában az éj leszálltával jönnek, ekkor kérdőjelezi meg az ember minden döntését, a teljes egzisztenciáját. Erzsi kisimította a lepedő ráncait, és győzködte magát, hogy Gilbert odakinn alszik, és nincs semmi baja. Nem lesz semmi baja. Elhajóznak Venezuelába, találkozik a vőlegénye családjával, egybekelnek és boldogan élnek, míg meg nem halnak.

A gondolatai mégis mindig visszakanyarodtak Marie-hoz. A nő arcát látta maga előtt, azt a pillanatot, mikor Scott megkérdezte tőle, hogy hol van a gyerekei apja. Úgy állt ott, mint akit arcul csaptak, döbbenten, megrettenten. Az igazi szomorúsága akkor csillant meg egy pillanatra, mikor a fiait ölelte.

Nem akarta így leélni az életét. A tengert járva, bánattal eltelt szívvel, reménytelenül keresve. Elképzelni sem akarta, milyen lehet.

Port Magorra gondolt, a hosszú hónapokra, amikor Gilbert visszaértére várt. Arra, hogy milyen ügyefogyott is ez a fiú, amiért egy gyarmati központba, egy fontos hadikikötőbe járt, holott komoly vérdíj van a fején, mindezt azért, mert Erzsi tetszett neki. És még meg is szöktette. Vagy nagyon bátor, vagy nagyon bolond. Vagy nagyon szereti, vagy nagyon kell neki.

Még mindig nem ért hozzá _úgy_ , holott már mióta együtt vannak ezen a hajón. És halogatja az esküvőt, mert meg akarja osztani az örömét a szeretteivel is, azt akarja, hogy ők is ott legyenek ezen a jeles alkalmon.

Ekkor rúgta le a takarót, és osont ki a fedélzetre.

Csend és béke honolt. Fényesen sütött a hold, tisztán látta, hogyan fekszik felhúzott lábakkal, görbe háttal Gilbert a főárboc tövébe rakott szalmazsákon. Napközben meleg volt, de éjjel már hűvös szelek jártak, a vékony pokróc a szobában néha még sok is volt, de idekinn a kedvese biztosan fázik. Neki is elég volt pár lépés, hogy átkarolja magát, és átkozza a sok eszét, amiért hálóruha helyett csak egy hosszabb ingben alszik.

Gilberthez lépett, és a felkarjára simította a kezét. Inas hús feszült a munkától és a kíméletlen környezettől durva bőr alatt. Milyen furcsa, hogy hófehér a bőre, és mégsem ég le a napon! Hogy ezüstősz haja szinte világít a holdfényben, a szellő pedig úgy borzolja, mint a friss tavaszi füvet!

Noha úgy ért hozzá, mintha a legtökéletesebb hímestojás volna, Gilbert azonnal megébredt.

– Schatz? – nézett rá álmosan ködös szemekkel. – Valami baj van?

– Nem tudok aludni – súgta. – És hiányoztál.

– Hé, itt vagyok.

Odaült a szalmazsák mellé. Gilbert kinyújtózott, felé fordult, ő pedig a mellére hajtotta a fejét. Hajókötelektől érdes ujjak bújtak a tincsei közé. A füle alatt Gilbert szíve dobogott lassú, nyugodt ütemben.

– Délután olyan furák voltatok Tonival.

– Csak eszembe jutott az összes hülyeség, amit valaha rólad mondtam.

Felsandított rá, ő meg zavarában vigyorgott.

– Tudod, hogy van ez, férfiak egymás közt… Feliks is benne volt nyakig. Meg a sör. A sör tehet mindenről.

– Nekem nem kell sör ahhoz, hogy agyba-főbe szidjalak. Nem kell mentegetőznöd.

– Nem?

A fejét csóválta, és visszaejtette Gilbert mellkasára.

– Hideg vagy.

– Hűvös van.

– Gyere be hozzám.

Hosszan és könyörgőn pislogott rá a szempillái alól. Tudta, hogy ennek a pillantásnak ő nem tud túl sokáig ellenállni, noha abban nem volt teljesen biztos, hogy a holdfényben mennyire lehet kivenni az arckifejezéseit.

Éppen eléggé. Gilbert hangosan nyelt egyet.

– Jó kislány leszek – ígérte. – Nem ebbe a pár napba fogok megfonnyadni. – Mosolygott és kinyúlt, hogy megsimogassa a vőlegénye arcát. – Meg szeretném, ha örülnél, és ha neked tényleg fontos, hogy először a nászéjszakán legyél velem, ám legyen.

Gilbert hosszú szünet után felelt, rekedt hangja súrolt, mint a smirgli, és Erzsi egészen beleborzongott.

– Itt nem az a kérdés, hogy te jó kislány leszel-e, hanem hogy én jó kisfiú tudok-e lenni.

– Készséggel tökön rúglak, ha szeretnéd – duruzsolta.

– Úgy örülök, hogy számíthatok rád.

– Akkor bejössz? – Felült, és megfogta a kezét. – Nem akarom, hogy megfázz. Hogy néznél ki taknyosan az esküvőnkön?

Gilbert kuncogott, azt is halkan, hogy ne zavarja fel az éjszaka nyugalmát. Készséggel felült, de nem hagyta, hogy Erzsi felpattanjon, és magával húzza. Helyette megragadta a felkarját, erős, biztos kezekkel. Hiába volt szoros, tudta, hogy ez csak egy kérés, az ő lendületének megtörése. Csak kérnie kell, és Gilbert elengedi. Csak kérnie kell, és a csillagokat is lehozza az égről.

Az orra alig érintette az arcát, csiklandós érzést hagyott maga után. Hideg ujjai vállára kúsztak, ott megpihentek. A bőrét cirógató lélegzete viszont forró volt, mint Erzsi bensője, mikor végre egymáshoz simultak.

Egyszer régen, eónokkal ezelőtt utálta, ha megcsókolta, mert az érzés megmaradt benne, mint a hullámok a tenger felszínén. Nem felejtette el, és tudta, hogy végtelen hosszú idő, míg újra érezheti ezeket a bizonytalan ajkakat az övéin, amik nem ismerik őt teljesen. Annyira nem jellemző rá ez az óvatosság, ez a már aggódásnak nevezhető finomság – és mégis hozzá tartozik, a lénye része. Gilbert gondoskodó oldala. Ez az esetlen bizonytalanság adta meg Erzsinek az utolsó lökést, mikor ott egyensúlyozott ennek a szerelem-szakadéknak a peremén.

Egy olyan világban él, ahol nőként nem adatott más joga, mint hogy gyermekeket szüljön. A kormányzó lányaként hozzászokott, hogy ne nőként nézzék meg, hanem áruként; vagy a rangjával járó előnyök lebegtek a kérői szemei előtt, vagy a széles csípője és az erős alkata, ami azt súgta, hogy nem fog belehalni az első gyermeke kihordásába. Benne ez mindig is végtelen ellenkezést keltett. Undorodott ezektől a férfiaktól.

Gilbert hangos. Kötekedő. Gyakran hebehurgya. A barátaival azonban kedves, és amikor megcsapkodja Tonit vagy Alfredet, akarva-akaratlan figyel rá, hogy ne okozzon nekik fájdalmat. A nagyhangú férfi csak egy álca, amivel elrejti ezt a kedvességét még a barátai elől is, és Erzsinek is csak ilyen lopott pillanatokban mutatja meg.

Nagyon tudja szeretni ezért. Meg a hebehurgya oldaláért is. Az egészen apró hülyeségeiért, amik néha passzolnak Erzsi hülyeségeihez, néha nem, és a végletekig fel tudja idegesíteni vele, na de ettől lesz ő igazán _valaki._ Egy olyan valaki, akit érthetetlen okokból annyira szeret, hogy képes hozzákötni az életét.

Mikor az ajkaik nagy sokára elváltak egymástól, Erzsi már Gilbert ölében ült, és levegő után kapkodott. Gilbert egyik keze a hátán, a másik az inge alatt kalandozott. Az ujjai alatt érezte, milyen szaporán ver a szíve. Tágra nyílt szemeiben látta a vágyakozást.

– Most még abbahagyhatjuk – súgta neki.

– És ha nem akarom?

– Megbánod holnap?

– Hol érdekel? – Az ajkai széles cápavigyorra húzódtak.

Ha neki mindegy, akkor Erzsinek pláne, ő eddig sem ellenkezett. Lehajolt egy újabb csókért, és…

– Ayy, Antonio!

Rajtakapottan rebbentek szét. Kellett neki egy hosszú pillanat, hogy felfogja, ez mi volt, akkor pedig Gilbertre nézett, akinek az arcán ugyanaz a gyerekesen kaján és hülye érzés tükröződött, mint ami Erzsiben bújkált.

Egyszerre bukott ki belőlük a nevetés. Megállíthatatlanul, megfékezhetetlenül. Fetrengtek egymás mellett, az öklüket tömték a szájukba, hogy ne ébresszék fel az egész hajót, vagy az isten szerelmére, legalább Toni és Chiara ne tudják meg, hogy hallották a kis akciójuk végjátékát. Erzsinek már fájt az oldala és arca, Gilbert pedig a könnyeit törölgette, mire végre megnyugodtak.

Összenéztek.

– Antonio – mondta Erzsi.

És kezdték előröl.

Még mindig fel-felcsuklottak, mikor jött egy komolyabb szélroham, amitől már tényleg fázni kezdtek, és inkább bemenekültek a meleg, de mindenek előtt szélvédett kabinba. Elkevertek egymás mellett, és kuncogtak. Erzsi rövid habozás után addig böködte Gilbertet, míg ő úgy nem fordult, hogy kényelmesen a karjaiba tudjon mászni. Ő előbb melegedett át, és hangosan megnyikkant, mikor Erzsi a hideg talpait a lábszárának nyomta.

Bosszúból a fülébe súgta:

– Antonio.

Felprüszkölt, és a vállába bokszolt.

– Soha nem fogunk így aludni! – nevette.

– Nem, főleg akkor, ha mennek még egy kört! – röhögött fel.

– Shh! – csitította. – Itt vannak a szomszédban, meghallják!

Elcsitultak. És meghallották az ütemes dobbanásokat.

Másnap nagyon fáradtan vonultak ki a reggelihez. A többiek nem tudták hova tenni őket, mikor Romanát és Antoniót meglátva harsány kacagásban törtek ki.

* * *

Hullám-kövek: angolul tide jewels, de magyarul a dagály ékkövek hülyén hangzik, szóval engedélyeztem magamnak egy kis írói szabadságot. A japán mondákban vannak benne. Két része van: a kanju (apály-kő) és a manju (dagály-kő). A kinézetükről nem találtam semmit, szóval azok teljes mértékig saját kreálmányok lesznek. Az angol nevével utánanézhettek, de a blogomon a magyarázatba beleraktam két linket is, ami szerencsére ezen az oldalon nem működik.

Claíomh Solais: egy metaforikus kard az ír és a skót-gael népmesékben. Ennek megfelelően Flynn (Írország) és Scott (Skócia) kezében fordulhat elő.


	8. Egy norvég meghallgatása

**Hogyan hallgassunk meg egy norvégot és döntsünk úgy, hogy jobb lenne nekünk otthon**

Ez az egész lehetetlen helyzet a homokpadokkal, a megfenekléssel és az érthetetlen vízi élőlényekkel – _nem_ volt hajlandó kimondani _azt_ a szót, még gondolatban sem – meglehetősen zaklatottá tették. Jött a dagály, megemelte a hajót, és Roderich iránymutatásával lekecmeregtek a zátonyról. Mire odaértek a _Dommedag_ mellé, az már felhúzta a horgonyt, és menet közben dobálták át a tandem-köteleket.

A siker általában megvidámítja a legénységet, aznap mégis síri hangulat uralkodott a _Rettenthetetlen_ fedélzetén. Roderich hallotta a pletykákat: a hajósok féltek. Mert mi van, ha az a valami csak azért nem ment a hajójuknak, mert túl nagy és nem fért hozzájuk a homoktól? Kapitányként kötelessége lett volna erre választ adni, eloszlatni az emberei kétségét.

Tekintettel arra, hogy éppen annyira ijedt volt, mint ők, nem merte megkockáztatni a beszédet. A rémült legénységnél már csak az a legénység rosszabb, amelyik nem bízik a kapitányában.

Kora este menetrendszerűen érkezett a kiabálás; a matrózok üvöltöztek, szájról szájra adták a két hajó kormányosainak szavait. Figyelmeztetések harsantak, káromkodások pattogtak. A sikeres manőver utáni diadalmas üvöltést megkoronázta a két hajó közé fektetett palló koppanása. Minden este ezt hallgatta, amikor visszahozták a Kereskedőt a hajóra. Előbb örültek, hogy úgy tudták navigálni a két hajót, hogy pontosan egymás mellett legyenek, utána ócsárolták a nőt. Pajzán ajánlatok röpködtek, amikről eszébe jutott, mire készült az a három matróz a cellában és felfordult a gyomra.

Csak kimegy megszidni mindenkit.

Ritmusosan kopogtak az ajtaján. Kiszólt, hogy szabad, és pontosan tudta ki fog belépni; Väinämöinen hadnagynak még a kopogtatása is vidám.

– Kapitány, a tengernagy várja.

Értetlenül meredt a finnre. Nagy sokára jutott eszébe a reggeli, álomszerű beszélgetésük, mikor a férfi Bondevik nevében meghívta őt vacsorára.

– Hogyne, máris.

Olyan hirtelen ugrott fel a székéből, hogy egy pillanatra megszédült. Elsötétült előtte a világ, de mit sem törődött vele, a kabátja után kapott.

Vendégségbe menvén nyilván udvariatlanság lett volna felcsatolnia a fegyverövét. Hiányzott az oldaláról a kardja és a pisztolya megnyugtató súlya, nélkülük védtelennek érezte magát. Nem mintha sokkal védettebb lenne egyébként. Pár mázsa korhadt fa óvja az életét, ha meg lázadás lenne, akkor nyilván ő lenne az első, akit lepuffantanának.

A tengernagy a _Dommedag_ lakosztályában fogadta. A munkaasztalát, rajta a sok térképpel és irattal, félretolták, a szoba közepére egy nem túl nagy, ovális asztalt állítottak be. Ketten a konyháról akkor fejezték be az utolsó simításokat, az egyikük még egyszer áttörölte az egyik kést, hogy az ezüst ragyogása makulátlan legyen, a másik begyújtotta a gyertyákat. A falakon lévő lámpák fénye mellett is lobogó árnyakkal telt meg a helyiség a táncoló lángnyelvek nyomán. Roderich érzékeny orrát megcsiklandozta az asztalra helyezett ételek illata. Akkor jött rá, hogy utoljára a… az _izé_ felbukkanása előtt evett.

Köszöntésére a tengernagy fel sem nézett, csak intett. Az asztala mellett állt, előregörnyedve rótt valamit egy darab papírra, és ügyet sem vetett rá. Ehhez már kezdett hozzászokni.

– Folytassátok – mordult fel a férfi.

Roderich szemöldöke a magasba szökött. Mit is folytassanak?

– Igenis – csendült fel mögötte egy magas hang.

Megfordult.

Az egyik sarokban két nő állt egymás mellett. Lerítt róluk, hogy testvérek; ugyanolyan kerekded arcuk volt, mosolyra görbülő ajkuk, a szemükben ugyanaz a szomorkás csillogás ragyogott. A hajuk is a fakószőkének ugyanazon az árnyalatán osztoznak. A magasabbik – te magasságos, jócskán magasabb volt mindegyik férfinél a szobában – kiengedte, az alacsonyabbik, de mellben gazdag hölgy feltűzve hordta a maga fürtjeit. Mindketten furcsa, barnás tollakkal kivarrt ruhában álltak, mezítelen lábakkal.

Ez nem gátolta meg abban, hogy fejet hajtson az irányukba.

– Hölgyeim.

Azok ketten egymásra pillantottak, és ügyetlenül pukedliztek.

– Velük ne törődjön, kapitány – szólalt meg Bondevik, és végre felnézett. – Foglaljon helyet. Hadnagy, eredjen a dolgára.

Tino már ott sem volt, az ajtó halkan csukódott be utána.

Roderich igyekezett úrrá lenni a feltörő rossz érzésein, és leült a hozzá közelebb eső székre. Némán figyelte a felettesét, aki befejezte az írást, rárakta az itatóst a papírra, majd a tőle szokásos, nyújtott ritmusú kopogással az asztalhoz bicegett. Fél kézzel kihúzta a széket, majd nehézkesen leült.

– Egy pillanatra még a türelmét kérem.

Valami kattant, és egy pillanat múlva Bondevik megkönnyebbülten hátradőlt. A műlábát a rögzítőszíjaknál fogva akasztotta a széke karfájára.

– Bocsássa meg, ülés közben kissé kényelmetlen.

Roderich nagyvonalúan legyintett, és ügyelt rá, hogy még véletlenül se nézzen a faragott művégtagra, vagy az oldalába illesztett pengére. El sem tudta képzelni, mi vitte rá a férfit, hogy ilyen életveszélyes holmikat rakjon a falábba. Rendben, támadás esetén bizonyára hasznos, na de sose volt még olyan, hogy esetleg elment sétálni egy piacra, vagy valami olyan helyre, ahol sok ember volt? Véletlen balesetek mindenkivel előfordulhatnak. Ennyire nem gondol a körülötte élő emberekkel? Vagy azzal, hogy két hölgy ácsorog mezítláb a sarokban? Mi lett az alapvető illemmel, hogy ezt hagyja? Rabnők mégsem nem lehetnek, elvégre hófehér bőre van mindkettőnek, akkor pedig alapvető, hogy hellyel kínálja őket.

Ügyelt rá, hogy a fején átcikázó gondolatokból semmi ne üljön ki az arcára. Nem mintha Bondevik figyelt volna rá – nagy műgonddal ügyeskedett egy üveg felbontásán. Pukkant a parafadugó, majd halványpiros nedűt töltött az egyik fémpohárba. Csak az üveg megemelésével és a felvont szemöldökével kérdezte, hogy kér-e. Aprót bólintott, mire a tengernagy töltött neki is. Átvette tőle a nehéz poharat. Ugyan cizellálták, de még így is ormótlan volt, elvégre arra tervezték, hogy erős hullámzás esetén se dőljön fel. Ettől függetlenül teljes lelki nyugalommal tartotta rondának.

A tengernagy nagyon nézte, ami arra késztette, hogy elfojtsa magában a sznobot, és lötykölés meg szimatolás helyett egyből belekóstoljon az italába. Édes, gyümölcsös, meglepően finom íz áradt szét a szájában. Nem számított rá.

Bondevik somolyogva kortyolt bele a maga poharába, majd azon nyomban félre is tette.

– Ízlik önnek, kapitány?

Erre már határozottan biccentett. Újra belekortyolt az italba.

– Gyümölcsbor Dániából. Utoljára akkor ittam ilyet, mikor az én Christine-m elment.

Félrenyelt. Próbált diszkréten megfulladni; szerencsére Bondevik ügyet sem vetett rá.

– Az a nap, amikor találkoztunk, Christine halálának huszonötödik évfordulója volt – mondta a férfi révedezve. – Negyed századdal azután, hogy elveszítettem valakit, csatlakoztak hozzám a szent küldetésemben. Ezt jó ómennek tekintem, Herra Edelstein.

Végre ránézett, és nem csak át rajta, hanem konkrétan rá. Zavarba jött tőle, olyan érzés volt, mintha a tengernagy megpróbálna a zsigerei közé látni, és kitapogatni mindent, amit eldugott. Feszengeni kezdett, mikor eszébe jutott az éjszaka folyamán Zwinglivel kötött egyezsége. Vajon a felettese mit szólna, ha megtudná? Megértené, miért tette, vagy bevágná a nő mellé a cellába?

– Christine harcos volt – folytatta Bondevik zavartalanul. Rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézett Roderich szemeibe. – Harcos és kereskedő, egy régi dán família egyik utolsó örököse. Én ifjú kapitány voltam még, annyi idős lehettem, mint maga. Csak nekem nyilvánvalóan nem volt olyan hátszelem, mint magának.

Kaparni kezdett a torka. Gyorsan ivott még egy kortyot, ezzel kibújva a válaszadás alól. A következő kérdést azonban nem kerülhette el.

– Kik is a maga szülei, fiam?

– Maximilian és Maria Edelstein, uram – felelte halkan.

Hirtelen rátört a vágy, hogy kiszaladjon a világból. A felettese pillantása megkeményedett, és szinte érezte, ahogy az ítéletének megfelelően a katonák már körbeállják, hogy Zwingli után ő legyen a következő a kínpadon.

– Hogy került maga az Újvilágba?

– Apám… khm, apám egy kereskedelmi megállapodás keretein belül segédkezet nyújtott az angol koronának, és jutányos áron bérbe adott nekik pár hajót. Pár tucatot. Azokkal érkezett ide a családunk egyik régi barátja, Herr Héderváry is, aki most a Port Magorban székelő kormányzó. Őt és a családját jöttünk meglátogatni tíz éves koromban, és… nos, itt ragadtam.

Bondeviknek csak az egyik szemöldökét kellett megemelnie ahhoz, hogy konkretizáljon.

– Ebben valószínűleg közrejátszott Herr Héderváry lánya is.

– A bájos Elizabeth. A megfelelő körökben sokat emlegetik a kisasszonyt, mind a külleme, mind a vagyona miatt, amit az apja után örököl. – A tengernagy pillantása úgy égetett, mint a Gyehenna lángjai. – Maga ízig-vérig a bankár-család fia, nem igaz?

A bensőjében fellobbant a büszkeség. Igen, az ősei valóban bankárok voltak, Fuggerek, Goldbergek és Rothschildok. A családja generációk óta vagyonos, a dédapja pedig kikeresztelkedett és nemesi címet kapott, így a vérük is bekékült. Ezüstkanállal a szájában született, így senki nem vádolhatja meg azzal, hogy olyan neveletlen újgazdag, mint a tengeri kereskedelemből hirtelen megtollasodott réteg. Ő már totyogó korában elkísérte az apját, mikor a bécsi udvarba, vagy a birodalmi gyűlésre ment. Négy évesen állt először az angol király színe előtt; neki ne mondja senki, milyen az igazi származás.

Dacosan felszegte a fejét.

– Ha a kisasszony pénze után áhítoznék, akkor nem lennék a Flotta tisztje. Uram.

– Valóban? – feszegette a húrt a másik. – Akkor miért lépett be, fiam? Mi hozta a tengerre? Mi tartja itt?

Válaszolni akart, de a szavai félúton elsikkadtak. Feszélyezve érezte magát, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy a két nő ott áll a háta mögött.

Miért lett kapitány? Miért választotta ezt az életet, holott rosszul van a tengeri állatoknak néha már a látványától is? Hosszabb küldetéseken igen gyakori menü a hal, és akkor nagyon morcos tud lenni, mégsem kérte soha a leszerelését, vagy a hivatalba helyezését. Nyilván közrejátszik ebben az, hogy Elizaveta mindig is vágyakozva nézett a bálokon megjelenő tiszti ruhás férfiakra. Ami ruha történetesen kiválóan áll rajta. Másrészt viszont…

– Az egyik első küldetésemen – mondta lassan, gondosan tagolva a szavakat – Bostonból kellett három szakasz katonát áthajózni New Yorkba. Teljesen felesleges küldetés volt, nem volt semmi értelme, és utána a következő hajóval a katonákat visszaküldték, de… – értetlenül csóválta a fejét. – Van valami… _megkapó_ abban, hogy… hogy ott állok, a kékség közepén. Nehéz erre szavakat találni, tudja?

Felnevetett kínjában, de Bondevik nem tartott vele, csak intett, hogy folytassa.

– Az egyik éjszaka rosszul aludtam. Kimentem a fedélzetre, nem volt ott senki az ügyeleteseken kívül. Végignéztem a napfelkeltét, és… nevezzen szentimentálisnak, de én akkor döntöttem el, hogy a tengeren szeretnék maradni. Olyan ez, mintha egyszerre kapaszkodnék bele világ gyökerébe, és nyúlnék ki a jövőbe, mert a legmodernebb eszközökkel vagyok körbevéve, mégis rá vagyok utalva a szélre és a vízre, vágyom a föld után és rettegem a tüzet. – Szünetet tartott, míg felidézte magában azt az érzést. – Vörös hajnal volt, lángra kapott tőle az ég és az óceán, a szél erős volt, a hajó hintázott a nagy hullámokon, én meg csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy olyan vagyok, mint egy hangya egy szalmaszálon. És senkit nem fog érdekelni, hogy ki vagyok és honnan jöttem, kik a szüleim, és mennyi pénze van a családomnak. Ugyanúgy elsüllyedek, mint bárki más.

– És visszajött – fejezte be Bondevik.

– Vissza – helyeselt Roderich.

Bondevik szemében megcsillant valami, és végre elmosolyodott.

– Több ilyen férfira lenne szüksége a Flottának, mint maga – mondta Bondevik tűnődve.

 _Olyanokra, akik alkut kötnek az ellenséggel?_

– Köszönöm, uram.

– Szolgálja ki magát, fiam.

Felmarkolta a keze ügyébe eső első tálat és szedett. Majonézes franciasaláta volt, pirított sonkával. Ha Bondevik minden nap ilyesmit eszik, akkor csodálja, hogy még alatta van a hajó, a matrózok nem szeretik a nyílt kivételezést. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy égett az arca, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem olyan vörös, mint ahogy ő azt gondolja.

– Jól helytállt a mai nap. Gyorsan cselekedett a zátonyon. Bevallom, nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen összeszedett lesz. Kellemesen meglepett, hogy nem esett pánikba. Magában nagyon sok minden van, csak remekül titkolja, fiam.

Az utolsó mondat nyomatékosításához rábökött a csirke letépett szárnyával. Egészen megtisztelve érezte magát, hogy ennyire lenézi.

– Köszönöm, uram – ismételte.

– És mi a véleménye a krakenről?

Félvállról kérdezte, elvégre ez vidám vacsoratémának minősül. A gyomra összeszorult, és hiába alig evett valamit egész nap, elment az étvágya.

– Nem… gondoltam volna, hogy igazi, uram.

– Hát, most már tudja – pillantott fel Bondevik. Szemtelenül vidám volt. – Ideadná kérem a borsót?

Átnyújtotta a tálat.

– Ha szerencséje van, akkor nem fog önnek gondot okozni a jószág. Ami azt illeti, nagyon remélem, hogy nekünk se.

– Popescu hadnagy azt állította, hogy a legénységem egyik tagjának sem volt zöld ruhadarabja a hajón.

– Az csak akkor lényeges, ha a kraken a vízfelszín közelében van – legyintett. – Előbb meg kell találnia a hajót, csak utána támad.

Összevonta a szemöldökét, a villája végére nyársalt hús láthatóan remegett.

– Várjunk, ezt úgy érti, hogy…

– Hogy a kraken nyomkövető? Igen, az, hogy enné meg a lépfene. – Összetámasztotta a zsíros ujjait a tányérja felett. – Az elmúlt húsz évben néha sikerült leráznom, máskor újra a nyomomba szegődött. Vagy egy éve nem láttam, de ezek szerint megint sikerült összefutnunk. A következő pár napban kénytelenek leszünk a sekélyesben haladni, ami viszont jócskán visszavesz majd a haladási sebességünkből.

Kiszáradt torokkal bólintott.

– Ezért is hívtam ide magát, fiam. Ezt a maga kis kalandját nem most akartam megbeszélni, de nem veszíthetünk még több időt.

 _Maga kis kalandja?_ Tényleg tud az alkuról? Roderich megszédült.

– Ki fog menni a partra – jelentette ki a felettese. – Megírtam magának a listát, hogy mi sok szépet kell majd beszereznie. Ez nagyjából két napot vesz igénybe; a part vonalát követve két nap múlva fogunk odaérni a kikötőbe. Addigra maga szépen összeszed mindent, összerakatja a kikötőben, mi felvesszük mind magát, mind a holmit, és már megyünk is tovább. Az egész nem fog tovább tartani egy-két óránál.

– A legénységnek nem fog tetszeni, uram – mondta gyöngécske hangon. – Az enyémeket megviselte a… a _khm_ jelenléte, és eltávot fognak kérni.

– Akkor rájönnek, hogy az én szolgálatomban nem olyan egyszerű az élet, mint ahogy ők azt gondolják. Nem érünk rá vacakolni.

– Na de…

– Kapitány, ha azt mondom, hogy sietünk, akkor sietünk. – Koppantott a mutatóujjával az asztalra. – A franciák végre összekaparták a golyóikat és úgy döntöttek, hogy kifüstölik a kalózokat Tortugáról. A gond az, hogy ezt nem csak én, hanem a kalózok is tudják, és elkezdték kiüríteni a várost. Ugyanaz lesz, mint két évtizeddel ezelőtt; a franciák odamennek, porig égetik az egészet, és amikor kihűlt a hamu, a kalózok úgy jönnek vissza, mintha mi sem történt volna. Viszont addig is a kalózok a világ minden tájára szétszóródnak, nekem azonban most kellenek.

– Azt mondta, a _Le Sancte Trinite_ nyomában vagyunk.

– Elfelejti, hogy mit sem tudunk a hajó céljáról, csak arról, hogy dél felé tartanak. Lehet, hogy a kalóz-banda látta őket. Ha valaki kalóz és délnek indul, akkor hacsak nincs fontos dolga, megáll Tortugán készletekért és hírekért. A mi kis hajónk mindkettőre jócskán rászorul.

Lassan bólintott. A fejében petárdákként pufogtak a kérdések. Nagy sokára kiválasztotta a legnyilvánvalóbbat és kibökte:

– És hogyan tervez engem kirakni a szárazra?

– Már megnézte magának a… minek is nevezte őket? A _hölgyeket._

A sarokba intett, ahol a két tollruhás nő kihúzta magát.

– A partra jutására majd még kitérünk, amikor befejezte az evést. Javaslom, siessen, akkor több ideje lesz elvégezni a dolgát.

A vacsorájába temetkezett, és azon tűnődött, hogy a fenébe lehet ilyen álmos. Tény, hogy sosem volt az a nagyon duhaj alkat, és emiatt, illetve a rangbéli különbségek miatt ritkán kísérte el a többi apródot és hajósinast, mikor ők italozni mentek. Ő meg most megébredt még hajnalhasadta előtt, és már lement a nap. Mennyi ideje van ébren? Tizenöt órája? Ez még nem indok arra, hogy ilyen kótyagos legyen.

Egy ponton észrevette, hogy Bondevik nagyon szúrósan figyeli őt. Zavarba jött tőle. Sokáig tűrte, hogy nézzék, de végül nem bírta tovább, kibukott belőle a kérdés:

– Valami gond van, uram?

– Azon túl, hogy lerí magáról, hogy ezüstkanállal a szájában született? – hümmögte a felettese. – Atyaisten, fiam. Lehet, hogy mégse kéne kiküldenem, magát az első kocsmában agyon fogják verni.

– Na de kérem!

– Pont erről beszélek – bökött rá. – Valahányszor teszek magára egy megjegyzést, felszegi a fejét, de úgy, hogy az orra csaknem a plafont veri. Nem lesz ennek jó vége, fiam. Próbáljon meg úgy ülni, mint én.

– Parancsol?

– Úgy ki van húzva, mintha megkínálták volna egy evezőlapáttal kényesebb helyeken. Dőljön hátra!

Sértetten engedelmeskedett.

– Jó, most engedje be a csípőjét. Görbüljön az a gerinc! Nagyszerű. Most hajoljon előre. Nem, még mindig nem jó, úgy tartja a vállait, mintha benne felejtette volna a kabátjában a vállfát. Lazítson!

Sokáig tartott, de Bondevik végül egy „egye fene, megteszi"-legyintés után nem kínozta tovább. Egészen addig, amíg fel nem állt, akkor megtanította újra járni.

– Szent ég – sóhajtotta, és az állát a tenyerébe hajtotta. – Édes fiam, ha maga élve visszajön, akkor az alapoknál kell majd kezdenünk a kiképzését. Nem igaz, hogy egy tengerész nem képes tengerész módjára lépni!

– Tiszt vagyok, uram, nem matróz.

– Az igaz, de ez még nem indok arra, hogy úgy sétafikáljon itt előttem, mint akinek az orra alá nyomtak egy adag frissen pottyantott tehénlepényt.

Fülig vörösödött, és maga sem értette azt a nyekergést, amit válasz helyett produkált.

– Ha már maga áll, rajtam meg nincs láb – szakította félbe a hebegését a felettese –, akkor tegyen már nekem egy szívességet, fiam, és hozza ide a ládikót.

Nem kellett kétszer mondania, mire gondol. Ez volt az eszköz neve, mindenki így hívta, mert az is volt: egy átlagos méretű pénzes láda, akkora, hogy egy ember kényelmesen a hóna alá tudja csapni. Ezt Roderich nyilván nem csinálta, mert akkor meggyűrődött volna a kabátja. Meg tele volt pénzzel és ettől alig tudta felemelni. Előbb azt vitte oda Bondevikhez, utána a listát, amit a férfi írt. A felettese egy szütyőbe leszámolt neki kereken száz guineát, hogy azzal gazdálkodjék. Végül hosszas vacillálás és néhány Roderichre vetett szúrós pillantás után váltót írt, ahol a kifizetendő összeg helyét üresen hagyta.

– Nagyon remélem, hogy nem ezzel akar megrövidíteni – tolta elé a papírt. – Abban az esetben használja, ha nem lenne elég a száz guinea.

– Értettem, uram.

– Remek. Most pedig válasszon a hölgyek közül.

Kukán nézett fel a két tollruhás kisasszonyra. Az alacsonyabb arcélén legördült egy verejtékcsepp; ő zavarában mosolygott, az arca, szomorú szemei pedig aggodalmat tükröztek. Elfehéredett ujjakkal szorította a magasabb kezét, aki a kérdést hallva előlépett.

Már Roderich is kezdett aggódni. A felkötött hajú pillantása arról árulkodott, hogy nem a küldetés, inkább a társa miatt aggódik. Roderich eleve nem volt túl bizakodó, de az elmúlt nap eseményei és a furcsa tollak sehogy sem hagyták nyugodni.

– Remek – biccentett Bondevik. – Akkor te elkíséred Edelstein kapitányt. Teljesíted minden parancsát és átadod neki az üzeneteimet. Pontosan, minden ferdítés nélkül. Megértetted?

– Igen, uram.

Amilyen nagyra nőtt, olyan magas volt a hangja is. Mindenesetre némi nyugalmat jelentett számára, hogy legalább beszélni tud.

– Kapitány, két nap múlva találkozunk – nyújtott neki kezet Bondevik. – Sok sikert.

Volt egyfajta hangsúlyozása, ami arra engedett következtetni, hogy neki ideje szedni a sátorfáját. Szedte is. Csak az ajtó előtt állt meg értetlenkedni.

Arról volt szó, hogy megbeszélik, hogyan fog kijutni a partra. De nem beszélték meg. És ami azt illeti, el nem tudja képzelni, hogyan fog sebtiben két nap előnyt szerezni.

És egyáltalán, ha menni kell valahova, akkor miért pont őt küldi ki mindig, mintha nem lenne jobb egy közönséges küldöncnél? Itt van a két hadnagy, azért vannak, hogy küldözgessék őket. Semmi egyéb. Ez a feladatuk. Meg hogy irányítsák a hajót, de arra többen is képesek, így ők ketten nélkülözhetőek. Na de ő? Ő a kapitány.

A listára nézett, ami tulajdonképpen egy hosszú és részletes bevásárlólista volt, néhány nehezebben beszerezhető elemmel vegyítve. A _szélpor_ láttán majd' kiesett a szeme. Lepergett előtte vagy hetven lehetséges változat arra, mi történne, ha bemenne egy vegyesboltba szélport kérve és sajna elég kevésnek volt pozitív végkimenetele.

– Roderich, már tényleg aludnod kellene – motyogta és megdörgölte az orrnyergét.

– A fáradtság miatt ne aggódjon, az csak a bódítószertől van.

Felkapta a fejét. Közvetlen utána ki is törte a nyakát, amíg felnézett az előtte álló, végtelenül magas nő arcába.

– Milyen bódítószertől?

– Amit a tengernagy az italába kevert. Kissé álmosít, néha enyhe hallucinációkat kelt, de igazmondásra serkent.

Leesett állal bambult a nőre. Ezért állt neki elmesélni az életét meghatározó történeteket?

– És én erre később mennyire fogok emlékezni?

– Minden pillanatra – válaszolt a nő derűsen. – Jöjjön, kérem.

Megfogta a kezét, hogy ne kelljen mondania, merre kell menni, inkább vezette. Noha már mind a _Dommedag_ , mind a _Rettenthetetlen_ fedélzetén csak az ügyeletesek voltak kinn, azért zavarba jött és fülig vörösödött ettől a jócskán intim mozdulattól. Ez a nő nem úgy van öltözve, mint egy szajha, akkor miért nem tartja tiszteletben a személyes terét?

– Ez a bódítószer azt is okozza, hogy mindent megkérdőjelezek?

– Sokféle mellékhatása van – rántotta meg a vállát. – Nem tudom, nekem még nem adott belőle, Katyusa pedig nem szívesen mesél róla.

– Kicsoda?

– A nővérem.

– Áh. És maga, kisasszony? Ha meg nem sértem, természetesen. Jómagam Roderich Edelstein vagyok.

A nő egyszerre megfordult, és a szeme közé nézett.

– Tényleg érdekli, hogy hívnak?

– Hát persze – vágta rá. Egy pillanatnyi szünet után jutott eszébe, hogy vele őszinteség-oldatot itattak, amitől megint rátört a késztetés, hogy a kezeit a tarkójára szorítva térdre rogyjon, és a fejét párszor jó erősen a deszkákba verje. Még el is képzelte. Ez a hallucinogén holmi vagy ennyire durva, vagy ő nem tud magával mit kezdeni.

A nő elmosolyodott, és Roderich hirtelen ráébredt, hogy nem, eddig nem folyamatos somolygással bámulta, csak egyszerűen így görbülnek az ajkai. Az esetlen pukedlire vonatkozó megjegyzését inkább lenyelte.

– Anastasiya Braginskaya.

– Oh. Csak nem orosz, Fräulein Braginskaya?

A nő hátravetett fejjel felkacagott. Átfutott benne a hirtelen rémület, hogy talán elrontotta a megszólítást, és a kisasszonynak már réges-rég bekötötték a fejét.

– Még hogy Miss Braginskaya, te jó ég… – törölgette meg a szemét. – Stasya, uram, semmi bonyolultabb. De igen, orosz vagyok… voltam.

Egy pillanatra szomorúságot látott megcsillanni a szemében. Nem volt biztos benne; a nő arca, folyamatosan mosolyra görbülő ajkai egyfajta állandó, lemondó arckifejezést kölcsönöztek az arcának. Bánatos nosztalgiával bámult a semmibe, ő meg rosszul érezte magát, amiért olyan kérdést tett fel, amivel szomorúságot okozott neki. Gyorsan kigondolta a következőt:

– És mikor indulunk erre a kiküldetésre?

– Most rögtön – vágta rá.

Egy kicsit megnyúlhatott a képe értetlenségében, mert a nő megvidámodott. A felkarjánál fogva húzta a hajó orrába. Ott elengedte, amiért Roderich végtelenül hálás volt – aznap már túl sok nő fogta a kezét, és egyik se az volt, akinek igazán örült volna. Még így is gondolkodás nélkül kapott utána, mikor a nő felszökkent a hajó korlátjára, mintha a habokba akarná vetni magát Nem akarta, Roderich pedig felemelt kézzel sóbálvánnyá dermedt.

Stasya kitárta a karjait, amik a szilánkosra zúzódó fa csikorgásával dagadtak meg, majd szétfeszültek és megnyúltak. A bő tollruhája meglibbent, mintha láthatatlan szellő borzolta volna meg, és a testére simult. A sarkaira ült, mikor a lábirkái elvékonyodtak, a bőr pedig megszarusodott a lábán. A combjai azonban megduzzadtak, erősek és izmosak voltak, a háta mögött legyezőként terültek szét a farktollai. Különös látvány volt a tollas test vállain átvetett sál, ami éles határvonalat rajzolt a madártest és az emberfej közé. A nő hátborzongatóan könnyedén fordította hátra teljesen természetellenes szögben a fejét, hogy a szárnyakká lett kezei felett megszemlélje Roderich ábrázatát.

– Semmi baj, kapitány – mondta. – Biztosak a lábaim és a szárnyaim. Nem fogom elejteni önt.

– Szent Habakuk – nyöszörögte. – Előbb a kraken, most meg egy hárpia.

A hajába túrt. Körbefordult, és visszanézett a nőre, akinek még mindig több tolla volt, mint azt egy nőnél bármilyen ruha vagy fejdísz indokolná. Arról nem is szólva, hogy rossz helyen tartotta őket.

– Te jó ég.

– Indulnunk kellene.

– Bocsássa meg, kisasszony, amiért félbeszakítom – emelte fel a kezét –, de még problémáim vannak az ön igaz valójának feldolgozásával, mely a mai nap eseményeinek tükrében előrevetít számomra egy komoly egzisztenciális krízist. Kérem, engedjen nyugodtan pánikba esni, utána majd vihet, ahova akar.

Stasya szemöldökei megemelkedtek, de készséggel összecsukta a szárnyait. A korláton gubbasztva figyelte, hogyan jár Roderich csattanós léptekkel fel és alá a fedélzeten, hogyan túr bele a hajába újra és újra, és milyen zaklatottan nyög fel, valahányszor találkozik a pillantásuk. Végül az osztrák megtorpant, gondosan eligazgatta magán a kabátját, néhány igen mély sóhaj után az arcára kényszerítette az egyik egyenmosolyát, és a hárpia felé fordult. Stasya érdeklődőn félrebillentett fejjel várta, mit fog mondani.

– Rendben, megvagyok, indulhatunk.

Felkuncogott.

– Érdekes ember maga, kapitány.

– Ugyan, hölgyem, eltörpülök maga mellett. Szólítson csak Roderichnek.

Stasya felnevetett, és felegyenesedett. Még magasabb volt, mint embernek. Hirtelen fellobbant a benne a vágy, hogy folytassa a fel-alá járkálva kiborulást.

– Álljon fel kérem a korlátra.

– Mármint… a korlátra? Mintha be akarnék ugrani a vízbe?

– Konkrétan el kéne rugaszkodnia – mosolygott a nő. – Úgy könnyebb önt megragadnom.

– Ööö… – a nő szemébe nézett, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha viccelne. – Hát jó, ha maga mondja…

Előkaparta minden nem létező egyensúlyérzékét, amiket még a fáradtság meghagyott, és remegő térdekkel igyekezett megállni. Nem lenne finom innen leesni. Öt méter, és a hajó azonnal maga alá gyűri. Nem szép halál hajóval átmenni valakin.

Kitárt karral egyensúlyozott és várt. Csak egy fél pillanatra vette le a szemét a korlátról, hogy Stasyára nézzen, de addig megbillent. A nő izgatottan nézte a szerencsétlenkedését.

– El fogok rugaszkodni – mondta. – Nem tudok egy helyben repülni, így meg kell várnia, amíg teszek egy kisebb kört. Nem fog soká tartani. Amint visszafordulok ön felé, rugaszkodjon el. Ne féljen, el fogom kapni.

– Ezzel csak az a gond, hogy amint leveszem a szemem a korlátról, elveszítem az egyensúlyomat – mondta billegve. – Ami azt illeti, abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy a beszéd jót tesz neki… hé!

Még be se fejezte a panaszkodást, Stasya már ott is hagyta. Kecsesen elrugaszkodott, és gyorsan verdesve felfelé repült, majd vitorlázva megfordult. Az addig maga alá húzott lábait kinyújtotta.

Roderich mindebből természetesen semmit se látott. Ő csak állt, kitárt karral, elszorult torokkal, és arra gondolt, hogy milyen egészen elképesztő dolgok történnek vele manapság, és mennyivel jobb lenne, ha Elizaveta csak egyszerűen elfogadta volna a házassági ajánlatát. Most otthon ülhetne, tervezgetné az esküvőt, kiküldené a meghívókat, várná a válaszokat… vagy egy évbe telne mindent elrendezni, tekintettel arra, hogy a rokonság fele európai. De eljött volna mindenki, és aztán házasok lennének, azzal a boldog tudattal menne haza, hogy várja otthon valaki, és egy nap Elizaveta azzal fogadná, hogy várandós…

Nyelt egyet. Hallotta, ahogy Stasya azt kiáltja, most.

Összeszedte minden erejét és elrugaszkodott.

Lepergett előtte az élete. Alig egy métert zuhant, az élettörténete pedig éppencsak eljutott a kora kamaszkoráig, mikor erős, vastag ujjak kulcsolódtak a vállai köré. Jó nagyot zökkent. Egy pillanatra megrémült, még kapálódzott is egy kicsit a lábaival, de feleslegesen tette, mert már az ég felé röppentek.

– Te jó isten… te jó isten! – kiáltotta.

Maga sem volt biztos benne, hogy inkább rémült, vagy inkább boldog. Egyfajta vegyes érzés volt. Nem halt meg, de repült. Stasya nem vájta belé a jó öt centis karmait, de azért elég erősen szorította, és nem volt kifejezetten kényelmes lógni, miközben a menetszél könnyeket csalt a szemébe. Azt pozitív dolognak könyvelte el, hogy éjszaka van, és a sötétség fátyla miatt nem látja, milyen magasan van.

Hirtelen belehasított a rémület.

– Állj! Menjünk vissza! Ott hagytam a fegyverövem!


	9. Egyéni lengyel módjára

_Hogyan kövessük a divatot tökre egyéni lengyel módjára_

Kezdődött azzal, hogy Scott és Marie láthatóan nem bírta egymást. Valahányszor a kettő egyazon légtérben tartózkodott (vagyis a Földön), akkor elkomorultak és úgy fixírozták egymást, hogy Alfred két napja nem mert lejönni az árbockosárból, mert attól félt, hogy meggyullad, ha a közelükbe kerül. Ezt ő maga kiáltotta le, és Matt vitte neki a kaját, így hajlottak rá, hogy higgyenek neki.

Marie tegnap, mikor Scott éppen a hajófenékben nyálazta át a rakományt vagy százötvenetszerre, megjegyezte, hogy milyen dolog már, ők ketten mindjárt összeházasodnak, és se legénybúcsú, se leánybúcsú, így nem lagzi a lagzi. Feliks azonnal jelentkezett, hogy segít szervezni.

Dora mély sóhaja arra engedett következtetni, hogy nehéz idők elé néznek. Az, hogy Gilbert átkarolta a vállát, és megint úgy nézett, mint egy bánatos kiskutya, aki tudja, hogy valamit mondania kéne, de már annyira bűntudata van, hogy beszélni se tud, csak rontott a helyzeten.

Erre jött Scott, aki reggel megjelent és ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon kijelentette, hogy a _Trinite_ márpedig most azonnal irányt vált, és kikötnek a következő városban. Gilbert és Toni kiröhögte, Marie csak bejátszotta a már megszokottnak mondható, perzselő pillantását. Nem hatották meg, sőt. A skót elővett a szoknyája alól egy zacskó port. Hogy pontosan honnét, azt senki nem látta, mindenki félrekapta a fejét, amint felhúzta a combján a kék-zöld kockás anyagot. Illetve, Marie lehet, hogy látta, de ha minden igaz, akkor neki egyébként sem volt új a látvány. Scott első, a kötélzeten töltött napjának hála, már Erzsinek se nagyon, de azért nem szívesen repetázott volna.

Tehát, a zacskó. Ördögi mosollyal meglóbálta a zsinórjánál fogva.

– Tudjátok mi van ebben?

– Gondolom, nem sokáig hagysz minket ebben az áldott tudatlanságban – jegyezte meg Marie szárazon.

– Lobban-por – vigyorgott.

Felvont szemöldököket, kérdő pillantásokat és kitárt karokat kapott válaszul, ami kicsit lelohasztotta a lelkesedését.

– Szétszórom, és meggyullad a hajó!

Toni értőn áh-zott.

– Azt inkább ne csináld – mosolygott. – Roma, drágám, a part felé.

Chiara megvető pillantást vetett a férjére, és megpörgette jobbra a kormánykereket. Toni erre hozzábújt, és adott egy csókot szíve látványosan kelletlen hölgyének.

Egymásra pillantottak Gilberttel.

– Antonio – mondta a vőlegénye, és felkuncogtak.

– Elárulnátok végre, hogy mi olyan marha vicces?! – fakadt ki Marie. – Két napja Tonin röhögtök, kezdek a falra mászni tőletek!

Nevének hallatán a kapitány felkapta a fejét.

– Mi van velem?

Bágyatag, szerelemtől kótyagos fejjel nézett rájuk, amit ki tudja, hogy sikerült elérnie mintegy tizenegy másodpercnyi ölelkezéssel. Elég retardált képet vágott, mire Marie rálegyintett.

– Hagyjuk, nem fontos.

Így tehát kikötöttek az első városban, ami az útjukba akadt. Erzsi segített kikötni a hajót, és nagyon büszke volt magára, mikor Gilbert megdicsérte, hogy jól csinálta. Még mielőtt azonban kedveséhez dörgölőzhetett volna, hogy élvezze a villámgyorsan céklaszínt felvevő kedvese látványát, a poroszt kétoldalról karon ragadta Toni és Marie, és a legénybúcsúra hivatkozva elrángatták. Gil egyetlen, nem túl sajnálkozó pillantást vetett hátra a válla fölött, és hagyta magát.

Bámult utánuk, teljesen lehidalva.

– Nyugi, tökre nem lesz semmi baja – állt meg mellette Feliks zsebre vágott kézzel.

Aznap púderszínű térdnadrág volt rajta, kék, csipkés inggel. Erzsinek volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy a lengyelnek több ruhája van, mint a hajó többi lakójának összesen. Azt is el tudta képzelni, hogy a legreménytelenebb pillanatokban ő adja a lelkesítő beszédet. Akkor éppen biztatóan mosolygott, ami szöges ellentétben állt a hangokkal, amit a hátuk mögött rókázó Eduard kiadott. Megint Dora volt az, aki mellette guggolva a hátát veregette.

– Nincs kedved elugrani valahova? – érdeklődött Erzsi. – Nem mintha bajom lenne ezzel a hangulatos kikötővel, de azért érdemes lenne szétnézni. Mit szólsz?

– Kémkedni akarsz a vőlegényed után? – kérdezte kajánul Feliks. – Én benne vagyok.

– Nem tenne jót a lelketeknek – szólalt meg a hátuk mögött Scott, és mire észbe kaptak, a skót már a város belseje, és a hármasfogatéval teljesen ellentétes irányba terelgette őket. – Inkább szedjétek a lábatokat, a franc se akar sokáig itt maradni.

– Tökre a te ötleted volt, hogy egyáltalán megálljunk – tette csípőre a kezét Feliks.

Azért nem vitatkoztak, mentek utána. Akkor is, ha a piac forgatagában Erzsi megjegyezte:

– Azt mondjuk nem értem, hogy jött neki az, hogy a leánybúcsúmra neki is kell jönni.

– No és én?

– Te a pajtim vagy.

Feliks boldog vigyort eresztett meg felé, aztán jobban megnézte magának Scott lábszárát.

– Lehet, hogy a szoknya miatt, ha már rajta kívül senki nem hord ilyet a hajón.

– Vagy csak nem akar egyedül cipekedni! – szólt hátra a skót a válla felett. – Ha ennyire sok időtök van pofázni, akkor igazán siethetnétek egy kicsit. Nem érek rá egész nap.

– Oh, mert úgy sírnak utánad a gyerekek.

Feliks vidáman felhorkant és sietősebbre vette a lépést. Erzsi elgondolkodott rajta, hogy inkább visszamegy a hajóra, mert ha búcsúztatóról van szó, akkor mégsem cipekedéssel kéne töltenie a napot… de aztán legyintett, és Feliks után sietett. Úgysem volt teázós-pletykálós hangulatában. Főleg úgy, hogy a hajó két legnagyobb informátora házon kívül volt.

A kikötő után a piac következett. Előbb a halárusok, majd a zöldségesek standjai mellett sétáltak el. Egy szakaszon megütötte az orrát a kifőzdék ételeinek ínycsiklandozó illata, de Feliks fintorogva figyelmeztette, hogy az ilyen helyeken az illat jócskán felülmúlja a minőséget, és ő inkább enne savanyú káposztát egy hónapon keresztül, minthogy egy ilyen standnál kelljen ennie. Hagyta magát meggyőzni, és inkább felzárkózott Scotthoz, A vörös nem nézett se jobbra, se balra, céltudatosan vágott át a tömegen.

Az utolsó bódékat és asztalokat elhagyva az út szűkülni kezdett, és felvette az általános, két szekérnyi szélességet. Itt szatócsok és posztókereskedők üzletei váltották egymást. Ezeket is elhagyták, és akkor már az utcakép is változni kezdett. A házak egyszerűbbek lettek, egyre több lett az olyan, ami felújításra szorult. A kapualjakban lassan változtak az emberek: a piac után trécselő asszonyok álltak meg egy pillanatra megosztani a legújabb híreket, őket felváltották a pletykáló öregek. Mikor már jócskán a málló vakolatú házak között jártak, megjelentek a piacról kitiltott koldusok és nyomorékok. Erzsi összeszorult torokkal, mereven előre nézve ment el a kéz-, vagy éppen láb nélküli emberek mellett. Azok, akiknek minden testrésze megvolt, csak ültek a falak mellett, az arcuk előtt elkoszolódott vászon, amire szemet rajzoltak.

– Vakok – súgta Feliks Erzsinek. – Errefelé kidobják őket. A süketeknek ugyanúgy hordják a kendőt, meg a némák is, de ők még tudnak dolgozni. A vakok nem.

Nagyot nyelt és ment tovább.

Scott a koldusok után torpant meg, a városnak egészen a szélén. A két, romos épület közé behúzódott bolt egy emelettel magasabb volt, mint a két szomszédja, és úgy festett, mintha valaki elfelejtette volna, hogy a szép épületeknek az utcán jóval lejjebb kell állni. Vagy hogy errefelé vályogtéglából szokás építkezni, nem rönkökből. A ház nagy, dupla ablaktáblái közé rizspapírt feszítettek, hogy kívülről ne lehessen belátni. A bejárat felett faragott, festett cégér hirdette, hogy _Észak sóhaja – lakáskényelmi kiegészítők boltja_ előtt bámészkodnak. Arra mondjuk kíváncsi lett volna, hogy ezt a szöveget a faragó miért pont szerelmes hattyúkkal dekorálta, de ki ő, hogy ilyesmiket kérdezzen.

Scott az ajtó felé intette őket. Vidáman csilingelő csengő hangjával kísérve léptek be a hűs, fűszeres illatú helyiségbe. A rizspapír több fényt engedett be, mint gondolta, a fehérre meszelt falak és a tükrök még világosabbá tették a helyiséget. Az ablakok alatt kerek asztalkák álltak, körülöttük négy-négy székkel. A tükrök mellett halványsárgára festett polcok kaptak helyet a falakon, rajtuk cserepes növényekkel, apró porcelánmütyürökkel és mindenféle rendű és rangú holmival, amivel csak egy lakást meg lehet tölteni.

Erzsi ekkor fogott gyanút: az árukészlet ahhoz túl finom volt, hogy tucatdarabok mintapéldányai legyenek. Ez a bolt inkább illett volna a piac utáni burzsuj üzletek közé, mint ide, a város szélére.

Az aprócska üzlethelyiséget egy fal rekesztette le, amin két ajtó volt: az egyik a raktárba vezetett, a másik az emeleti lakásba. Azon a falon további polcok voltak, szintén telezsúfolva csetreszekkel, amik a pulton is szétfolytak. Az eladó, egy rendkívül magas, szőke hölgy felnézett a szemüvege mögül csengő hangjára. A pult másik oldalán a férfi inkább rajtakapottan, mint érdeklődve pillantott az ajtó felé. Roderich Edelstein kapitány volt, személyesen.

Erzsinek földbe gyökerezett a lába. Roderich szája picike o betűt formált.

Hogy került ide a férfi, ha a kikötőben alig néhány halászhajót láttak? A városban is csak a piacon henyélt négy kövér fegyveres, ügyet sem vetve a feladatára!

– Elizaveta – lehelte Rod alig hallhatóan.

– Roderich – mondta zavartan. – Nem számítottam rá, hogy találkozunk, be kell, hogy valljam.

A másik végigmérte, Marie nyűtt bőrsarujától kezdve a vádliját szabadon hagyó, fiús nadrágon át a be sem tűrt, gyűrött ingig, amin több volt a pecsét és a maszat, mint egy átlagos utcagyereken. Aznap reggel még a haját sem kötötte fel, hosszú fürtjei szabadon kavarogtak mögötte. Hirtelen nem az, hogy alulöltözöttnek, de meztelennek érezte magát a kapitány előtt. Szerencsére az övébe tűzött serpenyő a legfontosabb részeit takarta. Hátulról.

Rod pillantása Feliksre és Scottra vándorolt. Eltüntette az arcáról a meglepetést, és gyorsan kihúzta magát. Felszegett állal méregette őket, közben a csípőjénél lesimította a kabátját.

– Nézzenek oda – horkantott fel Scott nyeglén. – Mi szél hozott egy tengerésztisztet egy ilyen gyanús üzletbe?

A nő a pult mögött megköszörülte a torkát.

– Nem ellened szólt – sietett leszögezni Scott. – Én csak tudni szeretném, hogy mit keres itt ez a pofa.

– Ahhoz magának semmi köze! – förmedt rá Rod a maga szokott, vérlázítóan arisztokratikus stílusában. Erzsire nézett. – Komolyan ilyen alakokkal szöktél meg?

Erzsi előbb Scottra, majd Feliksre bökött.

– Ami azt illeti, őt útközben szedtük fel, vele meg a hajón találkoztam először. És ő határozottan jó fej.

– Kösz – vigyorgott Feliks.

– Kösz – morgott Scott.

– Már nem azért, de te még nem tettél semmit azért, hogy kedveljelek. Két napja, ha ismerlek.

– Őt meg vagy két hete! – kiáltott Rod és Feliks irányába intett. Nem bökött, csak intett, mert ő túl udvarias ahhoz, hogy mutogasson.

– Gilbertet viszont régebb óra.

Alig egy pillanat volt, míg a férfi megmerevedett, mint akinek lenyomtak egy karót a torkán, az arca pedig kipirult. Erzsinek nem sokat kellett gondolkodnia rajta, hogy vajon mi válthatta ki belőle ezt a reakciót.

– Megbeszélhetjük, ha gondolod – javasolta félhangosan. – Az uraknak úgyis dolga van, elmehetünk járni egyet.

– Ami azt illeti, az egyik _úrnak_ per pillanat nagyobb kedve van társalogni ezzel a jól szituált tiszttel – lépett előre Scott.

Vérfagyasztó mosollyal átkarolta Rod vállát. Az osztrák még merevebb lett, mint addig. Erzsi kezdett aggódni érte.

– Egy jó tanács az életre, csak mert ilyen jószívű vagyok. Ha sokat vágsz ilyen képet – Scott az ujjával olyan közel körözött Roderich arcához, hogy a férfi hátrahőkölt (volna, ha Scott nem tartja olyan szorosan) –, akkor előfordulhat, hogy előbb-utóbb kapsz ajándékba egy csinos kést valamelyik vesédbe.

Rod szaporán pislogott. Scott eleresztette, és vállon veregette. Még a gallérját is megigazította.

– Fizetett már, Gitta?

A nő bólintott.

– Az áruja nagy részét már tegnap megkapta, ma a maradékért jött vissza.

– És?

– A komolyabb holmit már elvitte. Ez nem oszt, nem szoroz.

– Akkor kapja meg és pucoljon.

Feszes mosolyt villantott Rodra, aki megpróbálta állni a pillantását. Erzsi látta, hogyan dagadnak ki az állán az izmok, és hogyan fut le a halántékán egy verejtékcsepp. Az eladó szó nélkül tűnt el a raktár ajtaja mögött.

Feliks odahajolt Erzsihez és a fülébe súgta:

– Az a helyzet, hogy kezdek egy kicsit tartani Scottól.

– Az a helyzet, hogy én is – súgta vissza.

A skót lazán a pultra könyökölt, és mintha az övé volna az üzlet, az egyik asztalkára mutatott.

– Miért nem foglaltok helyet, míg a bájos Gitta vissza nem ér?

Inkább parancsnak hangzott, mint javaslatnak. Kínos csendben araszoltak mind ugyanahhoz az asztalhoz és ültek le. Amint ez megtörtént, már Scott sem bámulta őket olyan szúrósan a vastag szemöldökei alól, inkább az egyik polcról lelógó lestyánlevelekkel kezdett szórakozni.

Erzsi azon nyomban Roderich-hez fordult:

– Mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte halkan.

– Ezt én is kérdezhetném! – sziszegett vissza ugyanolyan fojtott hangon.

– Azt tökre vágom, hogy ismeritek egymást, de honnan? – kérdezte Feliks izgatottan.

– Nem lényeg – legyintett Erzsi, rá se nézve. – Nem volt hajó a kikötőben, hogy kerültél ide?

Rod félrebillentett fejjel meredt rá.

– Beállítasz ebbe a kétes üzletbe két még kétesebb alakkal, és még te kérdezősködsz?

Feliks meghatottan kapott a szívéhez.

– Kétes alaknak nevezett! – olvadozott. – Életemben először hívtak így, Dora olyan büszke lesz rám!

– Lődd már le magad! – torkolta le Erzsi. – Még nem válaszoltál, Rod.

– Ezerszer kértelek, hogy ne hívj így.

– Ugyanez a helyzet az Elizavetával, mégsem tudsz róla leszokni – forgatta a szemét.

Roderich fészkelődött a székén, és körbenézett, mintha füle lenne a falaknak. Az asztal fölé hajolt, és könyörögve súgta:

– Eli, gyere velem! Hagyd ezt a… ezt a butaságot, és gyere haza velem!

Figyelmesen nézte a férfit. Vajon akkor is kérné, ha lenne mögött egy osztagra való katona, vagy akkor csak megpróbálná a hóna alá csapni?

– Nem fogok, ezt te is tudod.

Rod kínlódva beharapta az ajkait, mire rögvest érdeklődőbb lett. Az osztrák nem szokott ilyen arcot vágni, pláne nem akkor, amikor Erzsin kívül más is látja.

– Nagyon szép pár Gilberttel, látnod kéne – kotyogott közbe Feliks.

Egyszerre néztek a lengyelre, mire ő legyintett, hogy ő itt sincs, és inkább a körmeit kezdte reszelgetni még tökéletesebb formára. Rod nem kapott szikrát.

– Még nem mondtad, mit keresel itt.

Roderich nem felelt. A Gittának nevezett nő akkor ért vissza a raktárból néhány összehajtogatott papirossal. A kapitány felállt az asztaltól és átvette a papírokat. Scottra pillantott, aki jelentőségteljesen az ajtó irányába bökött. Rod lehorgasztott képpel indult meg kifelé.

– És tengerészként jobban tenné, ha hordana magánál fegyvert! – szólt utána a skót.

Rod megtorpant és lenézett Erzsire.

– Tényleg velem kéne jönnöd.

Mélyet sóhajtott. Annak elégnek kell lennie válasz helyett.

– Bondevik a nyomotokban van.

– Tudjuk.

– Azt mondtam neki, hogy elvittek. – Erzsi azon nyomban kihúzta magát, vele együtt Feliks és Scott is felkapta a fejét. – Nem tudja, hogy saját jószántadból mentél el otthonról.

– És ez miért is olyan fontos?

– Azért fontos, mert ha megtudja, akkor téged is felakasztat, ugyanúgy, mint a csőcseléket, és nem fogja érdekelni, hogy egy kormányzó lánya vagy!

– Azért tökre maradhatnánk a kétes alaknál – dünnyögte Feliks.

Figyelmen kívül hagyták.

– És te honnan tudod, hogy mit tervez Bondevik? – tette fel a lényeges kérdést.

– Onnan, hogy vele hajózom – horkantott ő.

Scott azon nyomban ellökte magát a pulttól. Roderich nem várta meg, hogy elkapja, feltépte az ajtót, és már kinn is volt. Scott utánarohant, Erzsi szintén. Mire azonban felállt a székből, és kívül került az ajtón, Scott már jött is vissza, káromkodásokat szűrve a fogai között. Az addig néptelen utcán egy egész kereskedőkaraván tartott a város központja felé; esélytelen, hogy a kapitányt kiszúrják ebben a színes-szagos forgatagban.

– Ezt fújhatjuk – morogta a skót, és betrappolt a boltba. – Meglépett, hogy a kurva…

– Vannak itt gyerekek is! – szakította félbe Gitta.

– Scottie bácsi?! Scottie bácsi, te vagy az?

Erzsi előbb csak két-három piszkosszőke tincset látott kikandikálni a magas pult mögül, majd egy aprócska kéz jelent meg, és egy fiúcska felhúzta magát, hogy ki tudjon kukucskálni. Csak egy pillanatra látták a két hatalmas, kék szempárt, aztán a fiúcska vidáman felkiáltott, és máris Gittának könyörgött, hogy eressze ki a pult mögül. A nő gyenge mosolyféleséget produkált, és lehajolt, hogy felemelje. Scott egészen boldog és könnyed mosollyal vette át tőle a matrózingbe bújtatott, legfeljebb hatéves fiúcskát, aki nevetve borult a nyakába, és olyan erővel szorongatta, hogy a férfi csakhamar nevetve tiltakozott a fulladásos halál ellen.

Erzsi leesett állal nézett össze Felikssel. Ő legalább olyan bugyuta képet vágott.

– Kösz, hogy vigyáztál rá – mondta Scott a nőnek. – És… te jó ég, hát azt honnan szedted?

– Nem azt, hanem őt – dorgálta a nő, és lenézett, majd megsimogatott valakit, aki még alacsonyabb volt, mint a pöttöm matróz. – Hagytam volna szegénykét az utcán?

– Kalle a legjobb batárom! – rikoltotta a szöszke. – És Gitta megígérte, hogy majd lesz egy hajónk és együtt fogunk hajózni és megnézzük a…

– Nagyszerű, Peter – vágott közbe Scott, és letette a gyereket a földre. – Majd elmesélheted, de most össze kell pakolnod a holmidat.

– Összepakolni? Miért?

– Mert jössz velem, prücsök, azért – borzolta össze a haját. Felnézett Gittára. – Az a pofa valószínűleg kotyogni fog, és ha tényleg Bondeviknek dolgozik, akkor te is lehúzhatod a rolót.

– Merre mentek? – kérdezte.

– Merre megyünk? – fordult hátra derékból Scott.

Ugyan nem tudták, hogy mi a helyzet, és éppen jelbeszéddel igyekeztek egymás között lekommunikálni, hogy vajon a vastag szemöldökű Peter a vastag szemöldökű Scott kisfia-e, és ha igen, akkor Gitta milyen rokonságban áll kettejükkel, de egyszerre válaszoltak:

– Venezuelába.

– El tudtok vinni egy darabon?

– Akár nagyobb darabon is – rántotta meg a vállát Scott. – A fedélzeten van egy kockafejű porosz, aki negyedakkora helyre összepakolta a holmimat, mint az eredetileg volt, szerintem a tieddel is megcsinálja, ha kell.

– Az a kockafejű porosz a vőlegényem – szúrta közbe.

– Pont leszarom – vetette hátra a válla felett Scott. – De ha kifejlesztettétek egymás között a telepátiát, akkor itt a lehetőség, hogy értesítsd a melóról.

– Tonival és Marie-val ment el – szólalt meg Feliks. – Szerintem már rég berúgtak mind a hárman.

– Csodás. Gitta, rámolj össze, egy órán belül itt vagyunk érted. És igen, a kölyköt is hozhatod.

– Beszél angolul. Ugye, Kalle?

Kicsi Kalle nem felelt. Kicsi Kallét Erzsi a hajón látta először, mintegy két és fél óra múlva, mikorra előkerítették a kissé már spicces triót, és tájékoztatták őket a három plusz utasról. Gilbert egy korsó sörrel a kezében, vidoran vezényelte a rakodást, Toni csak nyögött a ládák alatt, Marie pedig összeszorongatta a két kisfiút.

– Majdnem úgy nézel ki, mint az én Alfredem, mikor még ilyen kis pöttöm volt! – gügyögött Peternek. – És te, kis drágám, te is nagyon aranyos vagy, mindjárt megeszlek!

Kalle sem menekülhetett, hiába tiltakozott. Rozsdaszín haja még borzasabb lett Marie szeretetrohama után, a matrózingecskéje meg gyűröttebb, mint Peteré. Erzsi nem tudta kárhoztatni a zavarba ejtően magas Gittét, hogy befogadta a fiút. Inkább meg sem próbálta elképzelni, milyen élete lehetett a gyereknek, hogy egy olyan csúnya sebhely volt az arcán, a bal orcája közepétől az orra jobb oldaláig. De nagyon kis édes volt, mikor az elszabadulása után megragadta a faragott kis játékpuskáját és kiskacsaként loholt Gitta nyomában, testőrt játszva. Peter vele tartott, neki addigra sapkája is volt, ami túl nagy volt a fejére és minduntalan a szemébe csúszott. Marie-t ezzel sikerült megvenniük kilóra.

– Milyen jó, hogy anyának nem volt pénze ilyen hülye gúnyára, mikor mi voltunk ekkorák – jegyezte meg Matt hálásan. Alfred bólogatott.

Még tartott a bepakolás, mikor Gitta elment egy adag sült halért. Marie-nak nem volt ideje – meg kedve – főzni, és Gittának rengeteg aprópénze volt, amit a csetreszek eladásából szerzett. A csapat fele (nagyja) falatozott, a munkára fogott ikrek meg hangosan méltatlankodtak.

– Lassan amúgy indulhatnánk – szólt Scott. – Ha az a pofa itt volt, akkor nem lehet túl messze a többi köcsög sem.

– Scott, az isten szerelmére, hányszor kérjelek meg rá, hogy ne beszélj csúnyán a gyerekek előtt! – rivallt rá Marie. Gittára nézett. – Bocsáss meg, neveletlen tuskó.

– Tudom – rántotta meg a vállát. – Ő bízta rám Petert.

Marie szemöldöke felszaladt és kaján vigyorral fordult Scott felé.

– Ej-ej, csak nem rossz voltál?

– Nem – felelt fapofával, és nem volt hajlandó bővebb választ adni.

– Milyen pofáról van szó? – szólt közbe Toni.

– Mittomén, a nő ismeri – bökött Erzsire.

Elismerően hümmögött.

– Vigasztaló, hogy csak „a nő" vagyok a szemedben.

– Két napja, ha ismerlek, miért lenne rólad kiforrottabb véleményem?

Gilbert Erzsi vállára tette a kezét, hogy engedje el ezt a vitát, és inkább koncentráljon Toni kérdésére.

– Egy régi… barátom volt, Roderich Edelstein…

– Roddy-Moddy? – vágott közbe elképedten Gilbert. – Hogy a francba előzött meg minket?

– Ezt kérdeztem tőle én is, de nem válaszolt – rázta a fejét. – Mielőtt eljött, akkor mondta, hogy Bondeviknek dolgozik.

A hármas összenézett és a száját húzta.

– A vén szarházi komolyabb varázslatokkal is operálhat – harapott egy nagyot Scott a halából.

– Remélem, szálkás – dörmögte Marie sötéten. – Hogy nem tudod megjegyezni, hogy ne beszélj csúnyán?!

Scott hápogást mutatott a kezével, mire a francia fejbevágta.

– Én arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy miért nem próbálkozott semmi komollyal – mondta komolyan Gilbert. – Én legalábbis a helyében próbálkoznék.

– Mert te nem olyan vagy, mint ő – mosolygott rá, és megölelte.

– A kapitány kerüli a konfliktust, mert nincs itt a hajója – csendült fel a stégen egy szoprán.

Lenéztek. A deszkákról egy mosolygó, szőke nő nézett fel rájuk. Feliks hányást imitált, mikor meglátta a tollruháját.

– És maga kicsoda? – könyökölt be Gilbert.

– Stasya Braginskaya. – Ügyetlenül pukedlizett. – Én hoztam ide Edelstein kapitányt, a tengernagy utasítása szerint.

– És ha már ő nem próbálkozott semmi butasággal, akkor majd maga? – kérdezte kihívóan Toni.

A keze a kardja markolatára csúszott. Erzsi már majdnem megkérdezte, hogy mégis mit képzel, hogy egy nő ellen akar fegyvert rántani, de elképedve szembesült vele, hogy már Scott és Marie sem marakodik, hanem a korlát mellett állnak, ugyancsak harckészültségben. Gilbert a háta mögött tartotta a pisztolyát, Romana pedig a tat korlátja mögé rejtőzve figyelte Stasyát, és hang nélkül betöltötte a muskétáját.

– Ó, hogy én? – nevetett fel a nő, és még szélesebben mosolygott. – Nem, én csak segítségért jöttem.

– Mégis miben tudnánk segíteni egy tengerésznek? – kérdezte zordan Toni.

Erzsi hátán végigfutott a hideg. Nagyon remélte, hogy Toni soha nem fog ilyen hangon beszélni vele, mert elég rémisztő volt.

– Nem vagyok tengerész. Csak azért szolgálok a tengernagynak, mert a nővérem és a hajóstársaim is a markában vannak.

– A teljes legénység? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Scott. – Mégis mivel tudott megfenyegetni egy egész hajóra való embert?

– Azzal, hogy nem vagyunk emberek – mosolygott Stasya.

Mintegy bizonyítékképp, a melle elé emelte az egyik kezét, ami reszketve nőni kezdett. Erzsi nagyot nyelt. Szerencsére a nő nem rémisztgette tovább, visszaváltoztatta a kezét rendes, emberi kacsóvá.

– Mindegyikünk a tenger átkát hordozza – folytatta zavartalanul. – Bondevik ismeri a gyengeségeink, tudja, hol tud megfogni minket.

Összenéztek. Toni a torkát köszörülte.

– És… hogy is tudnánk segíteni neked?

– Maguknak is érdeke, hogy a tengernagy abbahagyja a hajtóvadászatát. Vagy így, vagy úgy.

– Nem köntörfalazol, az egyszer biztos. – Marie tekintetével gyémántot lehetett volna karcolni.

Stasya a nőre nézett, és fejet hajtott.

– Nem szokásom. Főleg nem akkor, mikor a társaim élete forog kockán, és olyan dolgokra kényszerítenek bennünket, amikre nem vagyunk hivatottak. – A tekintete tovább vándorolt Scottra és érdeklődve félrebillentette a fejét: – Az ott a manju?

Erzsi rémülten rezzent össze, mert mindenki abbahagyta a dugdosást és fegyvert szegezett Stasyára. Kis fáziskéséssel még Peter és Kalle is hunyorogva célra tartott a játékpuskájával.

– Honnét tudsz te ilyenekről? – hörögte Scott.

– A tengernagy birtokában van a párja. Edelstein kapitány meglehetősen pontos embernek ismertem meg…

– Az nem kifejezés – dünnyögte a bajsza alatt.

– … valószínűleg részletes leírást fog adni önről és a társáról. – Feliks irányába biccentett, és Erzsi elképedve látta, hogy a puccos ruha ellenére a lengyel is karabéllyal céloz a nőre. – Bondevik rá fog ismerni a kőre.

– Nem hallottam még, hogy a tengernagy fülbevalót hordana.

– Tudja, hogy nem szabad puszta kézzel megérinteni – somolygott. – A tengernagynak kicsit több forrás állt rendelkezésére, mikor a kőhöz jutott, mint magának, Scott Allistorevich.

A viharkék szemek összeszűkültek. Erzsiben hirtelen feltámadt a késztetés, hogy Roderich után fusson, és inkább mégis hazamenjen. A kapitányról eszébe jutott, hogy Rod milyen ideges volt a boltban, és hogy körbenézett, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Roderich nem beszélt – szólt izgatottan. – Attól tartott, hogy maga beárulná a tengernagynál.

– Valóban parancsot kaptam arra, hogy jelentsek mindent, amit mond. Azonban azt el fogom felejteni, hogy a kapitány úr a tengernagytól kapottnál bővebb listával ment bevásárolni a hölgyhöz – mosolygott Gittára. – Azt sem fogom észrevenni, hogy kihagyta önt a jelentéséből.

Egyszerre több szempár szegeződött Erzsire. Közben a fegyvereket egyre lejjebb eresztették, és már csak Peter és Kalle tartott célra lankadatlan éberséggel.

– Ersi miért ilyen fontos? – kérdezte Feliks.

– Oh, hát maguknak nem mondta? – derült fel a nő. – Szerintem a kapitány úr fülig szerelmes a kisasszonyba. Legalábbis az éjszaka elég sokat ismételgette a nevét álmában.

Dühösen összeszorította az ajkait. Gilbert mord arccal karolta át és húzta magához.

– Szegény, szegény kapitány – csóválta a fejét Stasya. – Biztosan összetöri a szívét, hogy csak úgy otthagyta őt.

– Kapott egy csinos kosarat meg egy búcsúlevelet is, nem panaszkodhat – mondta szárazon.

Stasya mosolyogva elnézett a kikötő felé. Messze, a kikötött hajókon túl, a kövezett partot összefont karral ott állt Roderich, és a hajót nézte. Barna haját fodrozta a szél, a kabátja szárnyai elegánsan hullámzottak.

Marie félhangosan megjegyezte:

– És komolyan Gilbertet választottad, mikor egy ilyen csinos fiatalember udvarolt neked?

Ezt inkább nem véleményezte. Gilbert keze megfeszült a vállán. Megsimogatta, hogy ő se tegye.

– És miért vett több dolgot, mint amit Bondevik kért? – nézett vissza Stasyára.

– Nem tudom. De van egy erős gyanúm, hogy köze van Adelheid Zwinglihez, aki a _Rettenthetetlen_ celláiban raboskodik.

– Tényleg! – csettintett Toni. – Scott, Heidi üzeni neked, hogy seggfej vagy!

– Ezt magadban tarthattad volna egy kicsivel tovább is. Mondjuk, örökre.

– Nem szeretnétek egyszer inkább a lényeges információkon fennakadni? – kiáltott le nekik Romana. – Mondjuk azon, hogy Zwinglit elkapta a rohadt Flotta, és záros határidőn belül dalolni fog, mint a kismadár!

– Nem teszi – ingatta a fejét Stasya. – Bondevik minden nap más és más módszerrel, és meglehetősen kegyetlenül vallatja, de tartja a száját. Mindig azt ismétli, hogy inkább a halál, mint hogy információt adjon ki az ügyfeleiről.

– A Törvény őt is köti. – Scott ajkát a sötét elégedettség görbítette mosolyra.

– A Törvény mindannyiunkat köt – sóhajtott ábrándosan a nő. – Tíz percet ígértem a kapitánynak. Lejárt az időm, mennem kell. Kérem, tegyenek így önök is; a nővérem üzeni, hogy a _Dommedag_ jelen sebességével négy óra múlva ideér. Egy óra múlva jelentem, hogy láttuk a hajójukat. Nem tudom, hogy a tengernagy ez esetben elrendeli-e a kikötést.

– Reméljük a legjobbakat – bólintott Toni. – Kisasszony, köszönjük a tájékoztatást. Sok szépe a továbbiakban, és adja Isten, hogy a következő találkozásunkkor már ne ilyen vészterhes időket éljünk.

– Adja – hajtott fejet. – Do svidaniya!

Lábujjhegyen fordult a part felé, mint egy felszállni készülő madár. Toni azon nyomban parancsot adott az indulásra, és a hajó felbolydult, mint egy felrúgott hangyaboly. Marie pörölt egy sort a fiaival, mert azok a pakolás folytatása helyett két kötél végéről hallgatóztak egész végig. A maradék ládákat csak felhányták a fedélzetre azzal, hogy majd menet közben rendesen elrámolják. Gilbert később nem győzte áldani ezt a javaslatot, mikor kifutás közben majdnem átesett az egyiken.

Erzsi segített kiengedni a fővitorlát. Az árboc keresztrúdján állva nézett vissza a kikötőbe. Roderich még mindig ugyanott állt, ugyanabban a testtartásban, csak már Stasya mellett. Majd' egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt nála.

– Erzsi! – kiáltott fel neki Gilbert.

Elszakította a pillantását Roderichtől és a vőlegényére mosolygott. Ő intett, hogy menjen le; habozás nélkül ragadott meg egy kötelet és csúszott le hozzá.

– Akkor is tök csinik együtt – jelentette ki fennhangon Feliks. – Az mondjuk jó lenne, ha rendes ruhában mászkálnának.

– Nem mindenkinek áll olyan jól a csipke, mint neked – bökte oldalba játékosan Dora.

– Nem hát – söpörte hátra a haját. Hirtelen felcsillant a szeme és megragadta a neje kezeit. – Óh, képzeld, azt mondták ma nekem, hogy kétes alak vagyok!

– Hogy képes ez a hülye örülni ennek – mondta Gilbert a csodálkozás legkisebb jele nélkül.

– Ha őt boldoggá teszi – nevetett, és puszit adott Gilnek –, akkor minden nap elmondom neki, milyen kétes alak, és hogy igazán lehetne ő a kapitány Toni helyett, akkor pedig azt vennénk fel, amit ő mond.

– Ne mondd ilyen hangosan, még megfogadja – kuncogott fel Gilbert, és átölelte.

* * *

Gitta: Birgitta Oxenstierna :3

Kalle: Niklas Oxenstierna, Ladonia.

Scott Allistorovich: Utóbbi Scottie oroszos apai neve. Ebből le lehet követni, hogy apukáját Allistornak hívták.


	10. Albán szamár módjára

**Hogyan kezeljük az albán szamár módjára berúgott embereket**

A szemébe sütött a nap, de megállta, hogy árnyékolja a szemét. Egy kapitány nem csinál ilyet. Egy kapitány kalapot hord. Ha nem, akkor benézte.

Stasya már csak pár lépésre volt tőle. Meztelen talpai tompán dobbantak a móló deszkáin.

– Tizenegy perc hét másodperc – vetette oda neki és visszacsúsztatta a zsebóráját a helyére. – Mi tartott eddig?

A nő elmosolyodott.

– Ön hinne valakinek, aki az ellenségével érkezik?

– Nem. Valószínűleg lelőném. Egy ponton magára is fegyvert fogtak; miért nem sült el egyik sem?

– Meggyőzésben jó vagyok – lépett fel mellé a kövezetre Stasya. A szélbe tartotta az arcát. – Teljesítettem a parancsot.

– Mennyit mondott nekik?

– Négy órát. Katyusa üzeni, hogy jelen sebességgel egy órán belül itt vannak.

Roderich mélyen, szaggatottan sóhajtott. Nem volt ínyére Bondevik ötlete a hamis információ átadásáról. Még kevésbé tetszett neki, hogy ott kellett állnia, tehetetlenül nézve, hogy Elizavetát megint elviszik. Csak ki kéne nyúlnia érte. Csak vissza kellett volna tartania Stasyát, hogy odamenjen beszélni.

A tengernagy egy óra múlva itt van. Ha nem találkozott volna össze abban a boltban a lánnyal, akkor egészen biztosan eleget szöszölnek ahhoz, hogy összetalálkozzanak velük a kikötőben. Így is lett volna esélyük, ami azt illeti; Roderich nem értette, hogy miért kellett Stasyának odamennie és hazudnia. Elég csak rájuk nézni ahhoz, hogy lássa, milyen komótos a társaság. Ki hallott már olyat, hogy vészhelyzetben leállnak sózott halat enni?

Noha korábban soha nem látott olyan magas nőt, mint, mint Stasya, alig pár napon belül kapott még egy lombrágót. A Gittánek nevezett feketén üzletelő kereskedő legalább olyan magas volt, mint a hárpia. Hosszú léptekkel sietett le a stégre, kapott fel egy kisebb ládát, lenézett, hogy ott van-e a lába alatt valamelyik gyermeke, és visszasietett a fedélzetre. Hosszú, szőke haja jóformán úszott utána a levegőben. Lehet valami a varázslat-árusokkal és a szőke hajjal. Meg az érzelemmentes pókerarccal.

Elég nehéz volt meggyőznie, hogy szerezzen neki egy térképet Port Brunswickról meg az észak-karolinai börtönök elhelyezkedéséről. Az igazán érdekes mégis az, hogy meg tudta csinálni. Egyik nap bement, a másik nap kijött, és most itt vannak a kabátja belső zsebében a papírok. A szeme sarkából Stasyára pillantott, és nagyon remélte, hogy a nő nem sejt semmit. Okozna számára pár kellemetlen pillanatot, az biztos.

Stasya nem vette észre, hogy őt nézi. A távolba meredt, a mosolya az arcára fagyott. Roderich egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, és kihasználta az üzenetküldés miatt elrévedt nő figyelmetlenségét arra, hogy rendbe szedje magát, meg az arcát. Mire Stasya kiemelkedett a transzból, már teljes harci készültségben és tökéletes fegyelmezettséggel várta Bondevik utasításait.

– Vissza kell térnie a hajójára, kapitány.

– Ebben mertem reménykedni.

– Úgy értem, most azonnal.

Bal felé pillantott, ahol a dokkmunkások egy kisebb hajóra pakolták mindazt az árut, amit neki be kellett szereznie.

– Még nem állunk készen az indulásra.

– Önnek nem szükséges felügyelnie a berakodást – rázta a fejét Stasya. – A tengernagy azt kéri, hogy haladéktalanul térjen vissza a _Rettenthetetlenre_ , és vegye üldözőbe a _Trinitét_.

– Mi a jó… – lenyelte a kikívánkozó átkozódást és újrakezdte: – Miért kellett egyáltalán odamennie, kisasszony? Nézzen oda, még mindig vacakolnak, pedig már rég felpakoltak mindent. Ha nem megy oda, akkor befutott volna a tengernagy is, mire egyáltalán összeszedik az embereiket a kikötőből.

– A tengernagy nem akarja a városbeliek életét kockáztatni – rázta a fejét Stasya.

Meglepetésében felszaladt a szemöldöke. Nem gondolta, hogy Bondevik képes arra, hogy az egyszerű pórnép igényeit is szem előtt tartsa.

– Akkor, gondolom, megint kénytelenek leszünk repülni – mondta óvatosan.

Stasya ajkain kivirult a mosoly.

– Így van, kapitány. De ne aggódjon, napvilágnál jóval egyszerűbb landolni.

Nem szívesen gondolt vissza az első próbálkozásra. Ő rémült volt, az éjszaka tök sötét, a levegő metszően hideg. A menetszél könnyeket csalt a szemébe, tönkretette a haját, de az volt a legkisebb gondja, mert ugyan úgy próbált landolni, ahogy Stasya kérte, de a sötétben elnézték a talaj egyenetlenségeit, így volt szerencséje belebukfencezni egy bokorba.

Valahol még mindig érzett magában egy-két tüskét, és sajnos nem a metaforai változatot.

– Itt tehát végeztünk. – Megvárta a nő jóváhagyó biccentését. – Ez esetben indulhatunk is.

– Várjon – fogta meg Stasya a felkarját.

A nő ujjaira nézett, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy az orosz el akarná ereszteni a felkarját. Óvatosan arrébb lépett, mire az orosz észbe kapott és kivonult a személyes teréből. Elszakította a pillantását a kalózhajótól.

– Kérem, várjon. Olyan történetet mondtam nekik, ami igényli az ön jelenlétét a hajójuk kifutásáig.

Morcosan összefonta a karjait.

– Mégis mifélét?

– Elmeséltem nekik, hogy mennyire lángol a szíve a kormányzó lányáért.

Rögvest elfutotta a pulykaméreg.

– Maga… maga! Volt képe csak úgy… ehhez nem volt joga és… honnét veszi egyáltalán ezt az ostobaságot?!

– Beszél álmában, kapitány – kuncogott bele a markába a nő. – És éppen elég önre néznem, hogyan követi a tekintetével azt a bizonyos hölgyet. Jól értettem, Elizavetának hívják?

Nem volt hajlandó Stasyára nézni. Összeszorított állkapoccsal nézte a hajót és azt kívánta, hogy bár kapna lángra azon nyomban.

Viszont tény, figyelte a lányt. Nem lehetett eltéveszteni a formás alakját, mogyorószín fürtjeit, amik szabadon lobogtak a szélben. Még mindig az a végtelenül mocskos ing volt rajta. Nem is érti, hogy képes abban létezni.

Összeszorult a torka a hirtelen ijedtségtől, mikor a nő felmászott a főárbocra, és elengedte a köteleket. Macskaügyességgel szaladt végig a keresztrúdon és oldotta ki a fővitorlát rögzítő köteleket. A mólón a boltban látott szőke férfi rohant végig és oldotta ki a hajóköteleket. A stég végén elrugaszkodott, a hajóról pedig kinyúltak érte, elkapták és felhúzták a fedélzetre. Valaki harsányan felkiáltott, és Roderich élesen szívta be a levegőt, mert Elizaveta megbillent a keresztrúdon. Hallotta a felharsanó hahotát.

Nevetnek. Nem is sejtik, mi vár rájuk.

A lány felegyenesedett, és Roderich hirtelen megérezte, hogy őt nézi. Kihúzta magát, és remélte, hogy a szíve dala eléri az övét, lejön abból a nevetséges magasságból, visszaszáll a földre. Még arra is készségesen vállalkozik, hogy beugorjon érte a vízbe, ha a lány esetleg meggondolná magát, és egyből a tengerbe vetné magát. Azt kéne tennie. Ugorjon a habok közé, hagyja ott a hajót, és ússzon ki ide hozzá, hogy hazavihesse, biztonságba helyezhesse.

Elizaveta lenézett. Kinyúlt egy kötélért, és lecsúszott a fedélzetre. A megemelt tat elrejtette karcsú alakját Roderich elől.

– És most már mehetünk? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon.

– Most már igen.

Stasya nyomában megindult, át a piacon, ki a városból. Csakúgy, mint befelé jövet, jóformán le kellett rugdosnia magáról a koldusokat. A süketek hajlongtak előtte, a vakok rimánkodtak, „csak egy pennyt, jóuram" – ezt hajtogatták. Ha maradt volna pénze a kirándulásból, akkor se adott volna nekik egy büdös buznyákot se, lévén, hogy nem az övé volt, hanem a Flottáé. El kell számolnia az utolsó garassal is. Így is nyomta a lelkiismeretét, hogy állami pénzen vásárolt az ellenségnek információt.

Az orosz nyomában baktatott mintegy negyed órát. Addigra elhagyták az utolsó házakat is, már nem voltak utánuk leskelődő kicsike, kíváncsi szemek. Stasya ott kitárta a szárnyait, és nem is egy, de két kört repült, hogy elég lendülete legyen ahhoz, hogy felkapja őt.

Nappal elszakadni a földtől, ha lehet, még rémisztőbb volt. A táj térképszerűen kilapult alatta. Inkább behunyta a szemét, és hangtalanul, összeszorított ajkakkal imádkozott.

– Figyeljen, kapitány! – kiáltott fel Stasya hosszú idő múltán.

Résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, és megpillantotta a hajókat. Még egészen messze voltak tőlük, de pont úgy nézett ki, mintha egy part menti szirtről figyelné őket. Ezt mantrázta magában, ahogy egyre közelebb értek. A _Rettenthetetlen_ fedélzetén úgy mozogtak a matrózok, mint dolgozók egy felbolydult hangyabolyban. Kiabálást hozott belé a szél, de csak a hangot hallotta, a szavakat nem értette. Addig, míg az első puskalövés el nem dördült.

– Ezek lőnek ránk! – kiáltott fel.

– Maga tanította be őket! – Stasya hangja jóval vidámabb volt, mint azt a helyzet indokolta.

És utána még nekiállt szlalomozni. Szó szerint az életéért kapaszkodott odalenn, hogy a hirtelen támadt rosszullétet ne is említse. Mikor Stasya lebukott, csak azért nem üvöltött, mert a hangja a magasban maradt.

A zuhanás furcsa érzés. Egyszerre eltűnik az ember testéről a súly. Egy végtelenné nyújtott pillanatig csak lebeg, elég hosszan ahhoz, hogy ráébredjen, mi fog történni. Aztán a szív a torokba ugrik, és a teste még mindig könnyű, túl könnyű, a szél az arcába csap, és nem merte elengedni Stasya lábát, pedig a szemüvege felcsúszott a homlokára.

A nő kikerülte a golyókat, és oldalról bukott a hajó fölé. Kitárt szárnyakkal lassított le egy vágtató ló sebességére, és elengedte Roderichet.

Amint megérintette a deszkát a lába, rázuhant a gravitáció teljes súlya, minden, amit a zuhanás közben elcsalt. A térde megroggyant, de a lendület vitte tovább. Hét lépést botladozott, és végül az egyik matrózába kapaszkodva sikerült állva maradnia.

Villámgyorsan ellökte magát a tátott szájú férfitól. Elsőként a szemüvegét igazította meg, utána ideges mozdulattal a helyére rángatta a ruháját.

– Mit néznek?! – rivallt a legénységre. – Eredjenek a dolgukra!

Nyilván Stasyát nézték, aki a _Dommedag_ keresztvitorla-rúdjára szállt le, és onnan nézte őket halvány mosollyal. Egyedül Vladimir volt kivétel.

– Kapitány? – meredt rá döbbenten a kormánykerék mögül.

– Úgy néz rám, mintha szellemet látna, hadnagy – horkantott, és újrakötötte meglazult nyakkendőjét. – Hol van Andrei?

A pöttöm fiúcska kidugta a kezét a híd korlátja mögül.

– Hozd ide a fegyverövem.

A gyerek nem kérdezett kettőt, már rohant is. Roderich szíve még mindig a torkában dobogott a vad manőverezéstől, mikor kezébe kapta a szíjat. Megkönnyebbült sóhajjal csatolta fel.

– Azt mondtam, dologra! – kiáltott fel.

A matrózok összerezzentek, és már őt nézték méla ámulattal. A sarkát keményen odacsapva indult meg, a Dommedag felé. Két lépés után az egyik matrózának leesett, mire készül, hát élesen füttyentett. Mire a korláthoz ért, a pallót már lefektették a két hajó között. Hosszú léptekkel sietett fel a rámpán. Csettintett Stasya irányába, a nő pedig leereszkedett az elhűlt legénység közé. Roderich rá se nézett, csak átvágott a matrózok között, és két gyors koppantás után benyitott a tengernagy kajütjébe.

A férfi az asztala mögött ült, és darab papírt olvasgatott. Fel sem nézett:

– Nem, hadnagy, még mindig nem érdekel a matrózok csetepatéja. Majd lerendezik és megnyugszanak.

– Nem a hadnagy vagyok, uram.

Bondevik felkapta a fejét. A szemei összeszűkültek.

– Maga mit keres itt?

Értetlenül pislogott.

– Maga rendelt vissza.

Látta a férfi arcán a fázisokat. Előbb értetlen volt, de az ajtó halk kattanása, és Stasya oldalra somfordálása után az ajkai megvonaglottak az undortól. A szemei előbb kinyíltak, majd még jobban összeszűkültek, mint az imént.

– Hát persze.

Megpörgette az r-t. Lecsapta a papírt az asztalra, és felkelt. A mankója után kapott, mert a műlába megint a szék karfájára volt akasztva. Vicsorogva sántikált feléjük, és Roderich készségesen engedett a késztetésnek, hogy félreálljon a férfi útjából.

– Melyikőtök mondta? – hörögte a tengernagy.

Végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Egy pillanat alatt lepergett előtte az élete, és már készült a tengernagy lábai elé vetni magát, hogy elmondjon neki mindent, kezdve Zwinglivel és az alkuval, de a férfi ügyet sem vetett rá. A pillantása Stasyán függött, aki felszegte a fejét és visszaváltozott emberré.

Lépteket hallott. Derékból fordult a hang irányába, és Katyusát látta, akiről lerítt az aggodalom.

– Minek is kérdezek ilyen oktalanságokat – csóválta a fejét Bondevik, még mindig ugyanazon a hátborzongató hangon. – Gondosan úgy szálltál le, hogy mindkét hajó legénysége lásson, nem igaz?

Stasya nem felelt. A mosolyt sem törölte le az arcáról. Bondevik felképelte.

– Mit mondott magának? – rivallt Roderichre.

– A-azt, hogy ön visszarendelt.

– Hol az áru?

– Most rakják hajóra a kikötőben. Kihajóztatják az öböl szájához, hogy menet közben vehessük fel.

– Legalább nem akadályozol minket. Annyira.

A tengernagy köpött egyet oldalra, és visszamankózott az asztalához.

– A _Trinite_ mikor fut ki?

– Még nincs egy órája, hogy kifutottak, uram.

A tengernagy kezében eltört a tollszár.

– És miért indultak el? – A hangja reszketett az elfojtott indulattól.

– Mert összefutottam velük, uram. A vegyeskereskedésben, mikor a szél… izé, port vásároltam.

– Maga pedig leállt trécselni velük.

– Nem, uram. Stasya beszélt velük, a kikötőben, miután azt mondta nekem, hogy ön adta parancsba.

A tengernagy keze ökölbe szorult… és hirtelen felkapta a kupáját és üvöltve Stasyához vágta. A fém megsebezte a nő homlokát.

– De maga a másik! – szögezte az ujját Roderichre. – Mi a fenének adnék parancsba ilyesmit?

– Bocsásson meg uram, de a parancsai felének nem látom értelmét! – fakadt ki. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy maga ilyen… – a csuklóját forgatva kereste a szót – _lényekkel_ dolgozik együtt, mint a kisasszony!

– Lényekkel, igen – ismételte. Stasyára nézett. – Huszonnégy órát kapsz, hogy előkerítsd a hajódat, és az itt legyen mellettünk. Ha nem, a nővéred sikolyai alapján lőheted be, hogy éppen merre járok a világban. Értve?

– Igen, uram – suttogta Stasya.

Sarkon fordult és már ott sem volt, mintha a föld nyelte volna el.

A tengernagy nehézkesen ült le. A tenyerét a homlokába döntve gondolkodott. Katyusa mögötte könnyektől fátyolos szemmel, a melle előtt összekulcsolt kézzel imádkozott. Roderich heves késztetést érzett rá, hogy ő maga is térdre omoljon és a teremtő segítségét kérje ezekben a vészterhes időkben.

– Mit mondott az a kurva _egészen pontosan?_

– Tájékoztatott az összes parancs-módosításról. Azt mondta, hogy vissza kell térnem a hajóra, hogy üldözőbe vegyem a _Trinitét_ , míg ön felszedi a rakományt.

– És miért pont magát küldeném a hajó után? – támasztotta meg az állát az összekulcsolt kezén. – Nyilván tapasztaltabb a kalózokkal, mint én. Nyilván több csatát látott nálam. Egészen biztosan képes rá, hogy elfogja azt a hajót, ami eddig négyszer, ismétlem, _négyszer_ lógott meg előlem.

– A _Rettenthetetlennek_ jobb a merülése. – A hangja gyönge volt. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Gyorsabb, mint a _Dommedag_.

– Szélpor nélkül, talán.

– Mint mondtam, a _Trinite_ legénységével a vegyesboltban találkoztam, uram. Lakásfelszerelés-üzletnek volt álcázva a bolt, de nem hiszem, hogy új függönyt szándékoztak volna venni.

Bondevik szemében máglyaként izzott a gyűlölet. Hogy őt utálta ennyire, vagy a körülményeket, nem tudta. Talán nem is akarta. Igazából haza kéne menni, hogy zongorázzon egyet, az talán megnyugtatná. Na igen, a nyugalomra nagy szüksége lenne. Csak egy délután, amikor nem történik semmi, béke van, és nem kell azt néznie, hogyan túr a felettese az asztalfiókjába a _Le Sancte Trinite_ aktájáért. A falapok közé szorított papírokon nem körözési lapok voltak, nyomtatott fekete pacák, ócskán sokszorosított rézkarcok, hanem jóformán művészi tusrajzok. Bondevik közelebb intette, hogy nézze meg a képeket, melyek közelebbről még pontosabbak voltak, mintha a személyt, akiről mintázták, megkérték volna, hogy ugyan, üljön már modellt.

Kilenc képet terített ki az asztalon. Az egyikre azonnal ráismert a körözési plakátról; Gilbert Beilschmidt nézett a szemébe a papíron át. A kurta, hirtelen vonások, amikkel a képet árnyalták, vadságot kölcsönöztek neki, ami miatt bármikor rávágta volna, hogy a férfi bűnöző. Éles ajkai felfelé görbültek, csálé, féloldalas mosolyától Roderichnek felfordult a gyomra. Elszakította a pillantását a férfitől, és végignézte a többi rajzot is, még mielőtt odaugrott volna, hogy apró fecnikre tépje a képet.

Három nő is volt a legénységben, ráadásul mind a hárman egészen szép arcúak. A művész egyiküket mogorvának, a másikat szelídnek, a harmadikat kihívónak festette meg. Utóbbira bökött rá Bondevik:

– Ő Marianne Bonnefoy. Ha minden igaz, akkor ennek a kettőnek az anyja.

Két másik képre mutatott, amin Roderich megnézhette két fájdalmasan fiatal, szinte még gyerek fiú arcát. Olyanok voltak, mint két tojás, egyedül a hajuk vágása, és a megörökített arckifejezésük különbözött.

A maradék három férfira nézett. Magabiztosan bökött az állig érő hajú férfira.

– Az egyikük ő volt.

Bondevik felvette a képet.

– Feliks Łukasiewitz. A Lengyel-Litván Unióból szökött meg ezzel a nővel – bökött a szelídre. – Ő Dorothea. Vagy valami hasonló. A fél legénységnek idióta neve van – horkantott, és ledobta a papírt az asztalra. – Azt mondta, hogy az egyikük, kapitány. Ki volt a másik?

– Nincs a képeken – rázta a fejét.

– Azért nézze meg őket még egyszer.

– Egészen biztos vagyok benne – mondta nyomatékosan. – Annak a férfinak olyan vastag szemöldökei voltak, amilyet még soha nem láttam.

Bondevik hirtelen feltámadt érdeklődéssel dőlt előre.

– Igen? Le tudja írni ezt a férfit?

Lehunyt szemmel maga elé képzelte a másikat. _Ha sokat vágsz ilyen képet, akkor előfordulhat, hogy előbb-utóbb kapsz ajándékba egy csinos kést valamelyik vesédbe._

– Nagyjából hat láb magas, izmos férfi. A haja kicsit rövidebb, mint Beilschmidté és égővörös. A szeme kék. Szürkéskék. Az első dolog, ami feltűnő volt benne, aza vastag szemöldöke. A jobb fülében egy aranykarikára függesztett kristályfülbevaló volt. Zöld színű. Talán jáde.

Bondevik szinte csüngött a szavain. A fülbevaló említésekor izgatottan túrt a papírjai közé, és fellapozott egy kisebb méretű, rongyosra forgatott könyvet. A könyv gerince nagyot reccsent, mikor Roderich elé dobta, egyenesen Marianne Bonnefoy arcképére.

– Hasonlított erre?

A könyv valójában jegyzetfüzet volt; a bal oldalt kecses betűkkel rótt sorok, a jobb oldalt ábrák töltötték be. Két kristály volt több oldalról megrajzolva, mindkettő hosszúkás, sokszögű darab volt. Azonnal ráismert, de hosszú másodpercekig meredt a képre. Nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy Bondevik beavatná abba, hogy mi is ez a kristály, és miért érdekli ennyire. Még a szemüvegét is megigazította, hogy megnyúljanak a másodpercek és legyen ideje átszaladni a vázlatos sorokat, melyeket Bondevik minden bizonnyal magának írt fel.

 _A kanju és a manju_

… _(Toshima-szk). Az apályt és a dagályt … varázsigék → Honda: … (Ékszerek könyve). Batávia …_

… _kanju (apály) → Boston, tengerészet._

 _Manju: … volt más kő (Honda). Örökre elveszett._

… _nem szabad megérinteni._

– Szerintem ez volt az – mondta, szándékosan bizonytalanságot csempészve a hangjába.

És valóban, amint igazolta Bondevik feltevését, a könyvecske már el is tűnt előle. A kérdéseket szerencsére meghagyta.

– Remek – bólogatott a tengernagy. Az idegesség helyett egyfajta jóllakott elégedettséget sugárzott. Azért így is kényelmetlenül feszengett, mikor a férfi metsző, kék szemei az övébe mélyedtek. – Amint visszatért a hajójára, teljes sebességgel induljon meg előre. Ha utoléri a kalózhajót, figyelmeztetés nélkül tüzeljen.

Meghökkent.

– De…

– Azt mondtam, figyelmeztetés nélkül tüzeljen – ismételte.

Nem tudott félrenézni. Úgy érezte, mintha egy jeges kéz feszítené szét a szemhéjait, hogy beférkőzzön a koponyájába, és csigolyáról csigolyára haladva megfagyassza a belső szerveit. A derekánál rámarkolt a gerincére, amitől ki kellett húznia magát.

– Igenis, uram.

– Leléphet.

Tisztelgett, és távozott. Mikor becsukta az ajtót, éles csattanást és egy kiáltást hallott, amit fojtott zokogás követett. Elszorult torokkal gondolt a másik hárpiára, és a saját hajója felé vette az irányt. A két nőt összekötő varázslat mellett bizonyára olyanok, mint a közönséges nővérek. Együtt beszélgetnek, meg hímeznek, meg… ki tudja, mi mindent csinál még a fehérnép.

– Herr Popescu, készítse fel a hajót a tandem-kötelek eloldására.

Katyusa olyan, mint a nyitott könyv. Aggódik Stasyáért, aki viszont sokkal önállóbb személyiség. Már ha a kétnapos ismeretségük során jól ítélte meg.

– Bontsák ki a vitorlákat. Miután lehagytuk a _Dommedagot_ , pár fokkal korrigáljon dél-dél-nyugati irányba. Kimegyünk a mélyebb vizekre.

Adja isten, hogy a kraken ne őket, hanem Bondeviket kövesse.

– Teljes sebességgel haladjunk tovább délnek.

Most, hogy végiggondolja… az orosz nő hazudott. Elizavetának mindenképpen, de arról ő is tud. Neki hazudott, Bondevik meg az imént majdnem agyvérzést kapott, mert a nő nem azt tette, mint amit mondott neki. Hármuknak háromfélét mondott, és talán még ő áll a legjobban, mert tudja, hogy Elizaveta mit tud. Vagy nem, mert Stasya neki is hazudott.

De akkor kinek mond igazat? Kezdett megfájdulni a feje.

– Kapitány?

Vladimir a hangsúly alapján már nem először szólt hozzá. Azon kapta magát, hogy áll a hajó közepén, maga elé mered, és a borostáját vakargatja, körülötte a matrózok pedig tessék-lássék végzik a munkájukat.

– Igen, hadnagy?

– Egészen biztos a kiadott parancsokban? – puhatolódzott.

Értetlenül meredt a férfira.

– Bocsásson meg, hadnagy, de maga mióta kérdőjelezi meg a parancsaimat?

Vladimir abban a pillanatban elvörösödött. Hebegett valamit, de Roderich közbevágott:

– Parancsot kapott, Herr Popescu. Csinálja.

A férfi fintorogva nyűglődött.

– De a tengernagy…

– A tengernagytól a küldetésünk származik – torkolta le. – A parancsait tőlem kapja. Eredjen, és végezze el.

A mélán toporgó matrózokra nézett.

– Tán megsüketültek, amíg odavoltam, vagy mi az isten? Azt mondtam, oldozzák el azokat a nyavalyás köteleket! Utol kell érnünk egy fregattot, úgyhogy szedjék magukat, de nagyon gyorsan!

Végre megmozdultak.

Mi a hét pokol történt itt, amíg odavolt? Tény, hogy néha eddig is kellett noszogatnia a fiúkat, hogy ugyan, erőltessenek már magukba valami munkatempót, de ilyen nyilvánvaló parancsmegtagadásra még nem volt precedens.

Andreire nézett. Az inas nagy szemekkel nézett rá vissza. Még mindig ott ragyogott benne a csodálat, és a félős tisztelet. Kérdezze meg őt?

Már előre égett az arca. Nem igaz, hogy egy alig tíz éves gyerek információira kell majd hagyatkoznia.

Megpaskolta a fiú vállát, és visszavonult a kapitányi kajütbe. Az imént történtek fényében nem lett volna meglepve, ha a távollétében feltúrták volna a szobát, de a holmiját ugyanúgy találta, ahogy otthagyta. Kellemes, átgondolt rendszerbe foglaltatott mindene. Tiszta, de az átlagos ember nem feltétlen találja meg benne elsőre azt, amit keres. Roderich ellenben pontosan tudta, mit akar. Egy kulcsot, amit egy rövid kirándulás követ a hajófenéken lévő elzárt raktárrészbe, hogy hatásos és férfias módszert válasszon a problémái ideiglenes kezelésére.

Kraken, hárpiák, szélpor és most még egyéb természetfeletti holmik. A legénysége nem hallgat rá. Elizaveta nem hallgat rá. Nem is fog. Neki pedig megparancsolták, hogy figyelmeztetés nélkül tüzeljen.

Egy tengeri csatában nincs hova menekülni, nincs hova bújni. Az ágyúgolyók nyomán széthasad a hajótest, a megcsáklyázott hajóra átugranak a matrózok és kitör a kézitusa… neki hadihajója van, teljes legénységgel. Elizavetáék többen vannak, mint ahány képe a tengernagynak van, de egészen biztos nincsenek többen tizenötnél. Ekkora legénységgel a hajó irányítása is külön elismerést érdemel, nem az, ha sikerrel meg tudják védeni magukat!

Sokszor nem is a fegyverek, a puskagolyók vagy a kardok okozzák a legnagyobb kárt. A szerteszét repülő faszilánkok nem válogatnak, a hajóorvosok pedig nem vacakolnak a kötözéssel, gyakran előbb amputálnak, minthogy kiderül, egyáltalán melyik végtaggal van probléma.

Ütközetbe fogja vezetni a hajót. És Elizaveta ott lesz, kitéve a veszélynek. Nem tehet semmit.

Az első pohár bor után nagyon örült, hogy olyan könnyedén leissza magát.

Elhajtotta a feketét, aki a vacsoráját hozta. Nem kívánta az ételt, sem a társaságot. Utóbbit a második pohár közben meggondolta.

Megvárta az esti harangszót, csak akkor merészkedett elő. Már sötét volt, némaság honolt a fedélzeten. Mikor az ügyeletes tiszt a másik irányba nézett, kiosont és leóvakodott a lépcsőn. Próbált nagyon óvatos lenni, elvégre az egyik kezében egy üveg volt, a másikban lámpás, tele olajjal, ráadásul már nemigen ment neki az egyenes sétálás. A fiúktól elvárja, hogy csak a kikötőkben iharnak, és lekapja őket a tíz körmükről, ha másnaposságra hivatkozva nem végzik rendesen a dolgukat. Nem venné ki jól magát, ha pont ő szegné meg ezt a szabályt.

Zwingli már aludt és riadtan kapta fel a fejét, mikor Roderich egy nagyobb kilengésénél a cellarácsban kapaszkodott meg. Ehhez el kellett eresztenie az üveget, amik hangosan koppant a pallón. Szerencsére nem tört össze.

– Gottverdammt – csuklott fel.

A nő zavartan nézte, hogyan próbálja becélozni a mennyezeti kampót, hogy felakassza a lámpást. A második mellényúlás után inkább letette, és nekiállt az imbolygó fedélzeten ide-oda guruló borosüveg nyomába eredni.

– Maga részeg – fintorodott Zwingli undorodva.

– Nem kizárt – adott helyt a megállapításnak. – Hoztam magának egy pohár bort. '97-es, francia.

Lábbal sikerült elkapnia az üveget, és lavinaként omlott a rácsok tövébe.

– Miért nem csinálnak füles üvegeket… Akkor nem kéne ennyit rohangászni.

Nyomta a gerincét a cellarács, hát odébb fészkelődött két rúd közé. A nő nem habozott kihasználni ezt; villámgyorsan dugta ki összeláncolt karjait az egyik nagyobb lyukon, és Roderich máris a torkán érezte a hideg vasat. Alkoholtól kásás hangon nevetett fel.

– Nem hoztam le a cellakulcsot – kacarászott. – Oh, most látom, hogy a kabátom is fennhagytam.

– Meg a nyakkendőjét és a mandzsettagombjait – horkantott Zwingli.

– Látom, a lába már jobban van. Milyen kis fürge ma, kisasszony.

Megeresztett egy széles mosolyt, mikor a nő végre elengedte és leült. Vegyes érzelmekkel az arcán fürkészte őt a cella távolabbik oldala mellől.

– Az ittas énje kiborítóan másmilyen, mint ahogy egyébként viselkedik.

Dudorászva nyúlt az övéhez, hogy leszedje róla a két fémkupát. Míg a matrózai nyugovóra tértére várt, megpróbálta félig-meddig-igazából teljesen részegen kitalálni, hogy tud lehozni négy dolgot úgy, hogy csak két keze van. Hát. A végén egy zsinórral fellógatta a derékszíjára a poharakat.

– Ez a magáé – adta oda Zwinglinek a poharát.

A nő szánakozva nézte, miközben átvette.

– Mi az oka ennek a nagy duhajkodásnak?

– Duhajkodás? Ugyan, kérem, csak felejtek.

– Csak nem egy csinos hölgyet?

Nagyon komolyan rajta volt már, hogy kihúzza a dugót az üvegből. Zwingli kérdése megállította a kezét és elszomorította.

– Nem. Őt nem szeretném elfelejteni.

– Szóval csak hordoz valakit a szívében – bólintott elégedetten Zwingli.

– Mindenki kötődik valakihez – rántott egyet a vállán. – Az is, aki tagadja.

Halk pukkanással szabadult ki az üvegből a dugó. Minden idegszálát megfeszítő, komoly agymunkát igénylő feladat volt, hogy a kupákba töltse a bort, és ne melléjük.

– Tudja… az elmúlt pár nap egy kicsit zsúfolt volt.

– Gondolom. Hangját se hallottam.

– Mert nem voltam itt.

– Oh?

– Elvitt egy hárpia. – Milyen hülyén hangzik. – Közvetlenül az után, hogy láttam a krakent. És még valami szélport is vennem kellett.

Zwinglihez fordult, aki horkantott egyet.

– Maga nevet rajtam?

– Azok után, hogy félig angolul, félig németül beszél? Nyilván.

– Tényleg? – Most, hogy Zwingli felhívta rá a figyelmét, észrevette magát. – Sosem jártam Zürichben, szép hely?

Zavartan félrebillentette a fejét.

– Honnan veszi, hogy voltam Zürichben?

– A tájszólása – körözött az ujjával. – A tájszólás sokat elárul egy németről.

– És ezt pont egy bécsi mondja nekem?

– Tudok tirolit is – kuncogott fel.

– Kérem, a vicceit tartogassa az utánra, hogy leittam magam – csóválta a fejét és nagyot kortyolt a borából. Elismerően biccentett. – De az ízlése borok terén kiváló.

– Köszönöm.

Elnézte az apró, vékonyka nőt. Az arca kezdett beesni a bezártságtól. A bőrén megült a kosz, a haja elsötétedett az ápolatlanságtól. Mindegyik ujja vége varban végződött. Egy körme se volt, mégis elegánsan, félredöntött lábakkal ült, és körbelötykölte a bort, mielőtt belekortyolt a pohárba.

– Milyen fura – nézte őt összevont szemöldökkel.

– Micsoda?

– Maga is nő, mégis… az összes nő, akit ismerek, teljesen máshogy viselkedik.

– Milyen fura, hogy az összes férfi, akit ismerek, teljesen máshogy viselkedik – forgatta a szemét Zwingli. – Meg fog lepődni; ezt úgy hívják, hogy egyéniség, és nem csak a férfiak sajátja.

Nagyot bólintott. Egy pillanatra egészen megrémült, hogy most fog leesni a feje.

– Örülök, hogy segített megoldani az életemnek ezt a sarkalatos problémáját – motyogta. – A krakenre nincs valami tippje?

– Ne haragítsa magára.

– Én rá se néztem.

– Azt mondta, látta.

– Hát jó, ránéztem. De nem szóltam hozzá.

– Nem vagyok meglepve. Nem igazán kedveli a társaságot, főleg azóta, hogy bezárták.

Felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. Inkább felvonta mindkettőt, mert csak az egyiket túl nehéz lett volna. Zwingli közelebb hajolt a rácshoz:

– A történetek úgy tartják, hogy egyszer, régen, a kraken ember volt. Méghozzá egy egészen csinos nő.

– Amikor én láttam, akkor nem volt túl csinos.

– Látja, ezért lett belőle víziszörny. Mert a magafajta férfiak ilyeneket mondanak.

– Hé, csak egy polip-izé volt, ami elhúzott a hajó mellett és a frászt hozta ránk! – védekezett. – Egyáltalán, ki az, aki felveszi az ijesztgetést hobbinak, ha az emberek elkezdik ócsárolni a kinézetét?

– A kraken pont ilyen ember. Majd adjon neki virágkoszorút, ha találkozik vele.

– Minek?

– Megint csak a legenda: ha képes puszta kedvességből virágkoszorút nyújtani az ellenségének, akkor a szövetségesévé lesz.

Roderich a rácsok közötti résbe illesztette az arcát.

– Bocsásson meg, de a tengeren vagyunk. Mégis hol találnék virágot?

– Az már legyen a maga baja.

Elnézte a somolygó nőt.

– Maga most vagy viccel velem, vagy alig várja, hogy egy szál koszorúval a kezemben nekiálljak győzködni a krakent békés szándékaimról.

– Miért érdekli ennyire, hogy én mit szeretnék?

– Talán, mert van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy ha maga akar valamit, akkor azt rendszerint meg is szerzi.

– Ez nagyon sok emberre igaz.

– Rávett, hogy megszegjem a törvényt – motyogta. – Rávett, hogy eláruljam az eskümet.

Zwingli félrebillentette a fejét.

– Oly sok kapitánya van a briteknek, és még többen köpnek az esküre, amit letesznek. Magát miért nyomasztja ennyire?

– Mert kék vérrel születtem. Nem értek semmihez. – Nagyot nyelt. Nem tudta tovább állni Zwingli pillantását, hát nekivetette a hátát a vastag rácsoknak és újra megnézte a pohara fenekét. – Ha már szavam sincs, akkor egy senki vagyok.

Elrévedt. A fülébe csendültek az apja szavai, az Óvilágban tanult frázisok, az anyja dorgálása, hogy ne húzza a lábát. Könyveket egyensúlyozott a fején és fűzőt hordott majd' az egész gyerekkorában, hogy megtanuljon _állni_ és _menni._ Büszkén, kecsesen, de nem dölyfösen.

Most mindenki azt mondja, hogy rosszul tudja.

– Előszeretettel issza magát szentimentálisra?

– Inkább azt mondom, hogy addig iszom, míg megfeledkezem a gátlásaimról.

– Csak nem azt akarja mondani, hogy egyébként is ilyen érzelgős?

Megvonta a vállát, azzal a hanyag eleganciával, amit odahaza tanítottak neki. Megpróbálta még egyszer, görbített háttal, ahogy a tengernagy javasolta. Megfájdult tőle a dereka. A harmadik lemondással és letargiával volt telve.

– A tengernagy pár napja olyan szert csempészett az italomba, amitől csak igazat tudtam mondani. Szerintem az összes kínos dolgot elmondtam már, amit lehetett.

Hallotta, hogy Zwingli láncai súrlódnak a deszkán, ahogy a nő közelebb araszolt hozzá.

– Mégis mi oka volt Bondeviknek arra, hogy ilyen kellemetlen helyzetbe hozza az egyik szövetségesét?

– Neki nincsenek szövetségesei – nevetett fel. – Csak ellenségei és beosztottjai. Engem valamiért nem akar az utóbbi kategóriába sorolni, és ezért ott szúr ki velem, ahol tud.

– Ugyan már.

– Nem hallotta véletlenül, hogy mit mondott a legénységemnek? Ma, amikor visszajöttem, engedetlenek voltak. Korábban is volt már olyan, hogy kétszer rájuk kellett szólnom, de ennyire még sosem voltak… érdektelenek. Kiadtam a parancsot, és csak álltak.

– Azt tudom, hogy a tengernagy járt itt. Azt nem, hogy mit mondott.

– A hadnagyom úgy mondta ki a nevét, ahogy a babonás halászok a tengerről beszélnek. Imádattal beszélt.

– Előfordul.

– Nem érdekel, az se, ha mostantól az éjszakákat a tengernagy hálójában tölti, csak csinálja azt, amit mondok.

– Ennyire uralkodni akar rajta?

– Azért vagyok itt, hogy elvezessem ezt a nyavalyás lélekvesztőt. Egy hajón nincs demokrácia; hierarchiára van szükség, különben mind elveszünk. – A fejét csóválta, mire a világ részeg imbolygásba kezdett. – Vladimir értelmes ember, de válsághelyzetben nem tud dönteni, akkor meg kell mondani neki, hogy mit csináljon. A legénység meg… abban se vagyok biztos, hogy írni tudnak, nem az, hogy térképet olvasni!

– Ez egy elég tipikus értelmiségi válasz volt.

– Ne értsen félre. Nem azt mondom, hogy minden kétséget kizáróan ostobák egytől-egyig, hanem azt, hogy tanulatlanok. Akinek meg van iskolája, az alkalmatlan. Jómagam kivételével, természetesen.

– Nagyon el van telve magával.

Hátrahajtotta a fejét, és nagyon remélte, hogy elmúlik a forgás. Kezdett hányingere lenni tőle.

– Ezt tanulom, mióta itt élek a Gyarmatokon. Erre készülök, erre készültem mindig. _Tudom_ , hogy mit kell tennem adott helyzetekben.

– Ezt el is hiszi, vagy csak ismételgeti, hogy a hazugságához idomuljon?

Noha még mindig tartotta a tisztességes távolságot, az éjszaka nyugalmában éppen olyan volt a hangja, mintha egészen a füle mellett lehelné a szavait. Végigfutott a hátán a hideg. A nő felé fordult, tanácstalanul és elesetten, de nem lelt nála gyöngédségre. A Kereskedő arcát baljós keretbe foglalták az éjszaka árnyai, a hintázó lámpa minden pillanatban újrarajzolta őket. Távoli volt és félelmetes, mint egy nem evilági bíra, mint Isten egyik kerubja, vagy a sors fonalát göngyölítő párka.

Adelheid Zwingli szemeibe nézett, mégis a saját lelke legmélyét látta.

Nem tudta állni a tekintetét. Dülöngélve, részegesen botladozva, a félelemtől reszketve távozott, a kérdés mégis a sarkában maradt. Az italtól bódult álmait torz formákkal, puskák ropogásával, és véres, barna fürtökkel töltötte meg.


	11. Észt módjára

**Hogyan ne legyünk képben túl keveset szereplő észt módjára**

Vacsorához gyűltek össze, mikor Erzsi nagyon büszkén helyet foglalt Gilbert mellett.

– Összepakoltam a kabint.

– Éppen ideje volt, Schatz.

– Egy köszönömnek jobban örültem volna.

– Nem az én cuccom volt széthányva – rántotta meg a vállát a vőlegénye. – És napok óta könyörögtem, hogy takaríts össze, ez a minimum.

Sötét pillantást vetett rá.

– Rátérhetek végre a tárgyra?

– Hogyne, csak nyugodtan.

Gilbert békés hangvételű válaszának hallatán muszáj volt vállon csapnia, mire Gilbert összeszűkölt szemmel felmordult. Rá se bagózott, helyette előcsapta a dobozkát, amit még Scottól kapott, és most a takarítás közben a kezébe akadt.

– Elfelejtettétek kifejteni, hogy pontosan mi is ez az izé.

– Egy darab kártya – felelt teli szájjal Toni. – Amíg nincs meg az összes, csak arra jó, hogy belerakd a francia kártya-paklinkba. Az ikrek szélviharban kanasztáztak, és meg voltak lepve, hogy a pakli fele elszállt.

– _Kártyáztok_ a Legfelsőbb Lapokkal? – kapta fel a fejét rémülten Scott. – Ugye csak viccelsz?

– Ha tudsz mondani valami hasznosítást rájuk a porfogón kívül, szívesen meghallgatunk – így Marie.

Scott elképedt borzalommal nézett végig a társulaton, és a fejét csóválva fordult vissza a kajájához.

– Ez nem volt válasz a kérdésemre – szólt közbe Erzsi.

– Nincs rajta mit ragozni, a lényeget szerintem már elmondtuk – vonogatta a vállát Marie. – Van egy pakli kártya, amit ha összegyűjtesz, megidézheted vele a Tengert. Vagy annak az istenét.

– A múltkor még istennő volt – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

Mivel Marie éppen bekapta a kanalát, Feliks vette át a szót:

– Azért hívja mindenki tengeristennőnek, mert az utolsó, Kalüpszó, nő volt. De róla biztosan tudni, hogy meghalt.

– Egy isten, ami meghalt? – emelkedett meg Erzsi szemöldöke.

– A perszonifikáció halt meg – pontosított Romana. – A tengernek mindig van egy emberi alakja. Ókeánosz, Poszeidón, Neptunusz, aztán még vagy egy millióan, és az utolsó Kalüpszó. Tud varázsolni, meg viharokat támasztani…

– Meg hobbiból embereket átkoz meg – kotyogott közbe Alfred csillogó szemekkel. – Mint a sziréneket. Bár, a legendák szerint a hárpiák is miatta madarak. Meg van egy rakás fura szörnye, akik neki dolgoznak, és a segítségükkel néha hőst játszik és…

– Köszönjük, Al – tette a kezét a térdére Matt. – Kérlek, maradj azoknál az információknál, amikre pontos forrást tudsz megjelölni.

– Olyan vagy, Mattie.

– Veled mindig és csakis.

Marie letette a szilkéjét, a fiaihoz settenkedett, és hátulról orvul magához ölelte őket.

– Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnátok jó példát mutatni ennek a két kis apróságnak? – nézett Peter és Kalle felé.

A fiúcskákat pont nem érdekelte, hogy Marie-t mennyire zavarja vagy nem zavarja, hogy velük éppen mi van. Kalle Gitta oldalának dőlt és annyira álmos volt, hogy hagyta magát etetni, mint egy madárfiókát. Peter magának énekelgetett, és éles hangon visított, valahányszor Gitta megpróbált segíteni neki. Ő is elég laposakat pislogott.

– Olyan kis édesek – nyüszögte Marie, és összeborzolta a fiai haját.

– Nagyszerű, anya, befejezted? – kérdezte Alfred, és arrébb evickélt. – Inkább azt mondd meg, hogy lehet megidézni a _tengerek_ urát, ha egyszer az _óceánon_ hajózunk. Én ezt a részt tökre nem vágom.

– Mert gyík vagy – horkantott vidáman Matt.

– Kuss.

– Még egyszer így beszéltek egymáshoz, mindkettőtöket kirakom a következő kikötőben – gügyögte Marie.

– Úgy beszélnek, ahogy azt egy Kirklandhez illik! – szólalt fel sértetten Scott.

Marie nagyon csúnyán nézett rá.

– Kérlek. Így is az egészségesnél több van bennük az apjukból, nem kell, hogy továbbvigyék az összes hülyeségeteket.

– Nem tudom, mire célzol.

– Talán arra, hogy folyamatosan öltétek egymást? Szeretném, ha a fiaim nem keverednének minden második nap vérre menő kardpárbajba.

– Miért, volt ilyen? – kérdezte Alfred izgatottan.

– Hosszú – vágták rá egyszerre.

Toni kihasználta, hogy elterelődött szó, és pont az előtt ért vissza, hogy ismét elmérgesedett volna a helyzet. Egy pakli kártyával ült le Erzsi mellé, és elkezdte a szokványos, agyonhasznált lapok közül kiválogatni a díszesen kifestett darabokat. Ugyanolyan egyoldalú lapok voltak, mint Erzsi kártyája, filigrán díszítéssel és aranyozással. Toni kártyája volt az első, ami előkerült. Rácsodálkozott a férfi lapjára; soha az életben nem tudta volna a spanyolt ilyen csiricsáré, sujtásokkal és cizellált fémcsatokkal agyondíszített kabátban elképzelni. Ő és a hajó teljes személyzete csak örülhetett, ha olyan inget vett fel, amit be lehetett gombolni, és nem csak betűrte a szárnyakat a nadrágjába, hogy a mellkasát mutogassa. Azokon a napokon Romanának általában sokkal inkább nehezére esett a munkájára koncentrálni.

A pakli úgy sem volt teljes, hogy mindenki belerakta a maga kártyáját. Toni gondosan kiteregette azokat Erzsi elé, hogy meg tudja nézni őket. Akárki is csinálta ezeket a lapokat, időt és energiát nem sajnált, amikor a festésről és a díszítésről volt szó. Az arcok olyan élethűek voltak, mintha a gazdájuk miniatűr mását dugták volna bele a képbe, a ruhák, noha a szabásuk mindenképpen érdekes és szokatlan volt, a tulajdonosukhoz illett, akárcsak a kezükbe adott fegyverek.

– Te nem vagy itt – pillantott fel Gilbertre.

– Persze, mert a fiúk mindig olyat kártyáznak, amibe nem kell joker.

– Te vagy a joker? – mérte végig Scott.

– Valami bajod van vele? – húzta fel az orrát.

Scott feladta, hogy normálisan tudjon beszélgetni a legénységgel. Ennek örömére fel is hörpintette a maradék levesét és kárörvendő vigyorral lehajította Feliks elé, akinek aznap este mosogatnia kellett.

– Ugye tudod, hogy téged holnaputánra osztottunk be? – kérdezte tőle Toni.

Scott beintett. Peter kásás hangon nyugtázta:

– Scottie bácsi csúnyát mutatott.

– Majd letöröm a kezét – mondta neki kedvesen Gitta.

Ő már szedelőzködött, mert Kalle már a vállára borulva, nyitott szemmel aludt. Marie nem bírta tovább a cukiságát, nyüszögve kurkászta a sztoikus nyugalommal tűrő Matt haját. Gitta felkelve Peter keze után nyúlt, ő azonban eldobta magát a padlón és hisztizni kezdett.

– De én nem vagyok álmos!

– Nem, tényleg nem – értett egyet Gitta. – Csak lemegyünk megnézni, hol lesz a szobátok, jó?

– Már egyszer megnéztük – fonta össze a karját a fiú. – És _tudom_ , hogy be akarsz csapni.

– Nem akarlak becsapni.

– Peter…

Scott felcsattant:

– Ne akard, hogy én küldjelek le!

Erzsi horkantva felkuncogott Marie arcán, mert a nő úgy nézett Scottra, mintha megint valami alpári parasztságot eresztett volna meg. Nem úgy Peter, aki négykézláb odatekert a szétvetett lábakkal terpeszkedő skóthoz, és az ölébe mászott.

– Nem akarok!

Scott csúnyán nézett a kisfiúra, aki legalább olyan csúnyán nézett rá vissza.

– Megvan, honnét tanulta – nyugtázta halkan Gitta.

Peter Scott mellkasának támasztotta az állát.

– Mesét! – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– Oh, most már mesét is szeretne az uraság? – billentette meg finoman a fejét a férfi. Erről a mozdulatról Erzsinek azonnal Roderich jutott eszébe. Arról már nem, mikor a szája sarka felfelé görbült, majd a tiltakozó gyereket a karjába kapva felkelt és megindult az alsóbb fedélzet felé. – És mit meséljek?

Peter azonnal abbahagyta a kapálódzást.

– Azt a vicceset az aranyhallal meg a halásszal.

– Sok olyan mese van.

– A vicceset!

– Gitta, elkényeztetted, régebben nem mert velem ilyen hangon beszélni.

Gitta a fejét csóválva ment utánuk. Arra azért még gondja volt, hogy a maga és a gyerekek szilkéjét odaadja Feliksnek, és megköszönje Marie-nak a vacsorát. Feliks sugárzó mosolyt villantott rá, Marie azonban nem ért rá, a cukiság-rohama aggasztó méreteket öltött, mint azt Matt mord arca tanúsította. Erzsi jót kuncogott Alfreden, aki szörnyülködve figyelte testvére szenvedéseit. Felhörpintette a levesét, és nesztelenül elosont az árbockosár irányába. Matt végig figyelte, gyilkos pillantása véres bosszút ígért.

Erzsi mosolyogva szedte össze a lapokat és adta vissza azokat Toninak. A spanyol _gracias_ t mondott, és ellibbent Romana mellé.

Mély sóhajjal nézett végig a fedélzeten, amit alig egy órája mostak fel Gilberttel. Az elmúlt napok szélcsendje és sima vize után végre feltámadt a szél, ennek (és a többiek szerint a szélpornak) is hála gyorsan szelték a habokat. Viszont a széllel a hullámzás is megjött. Már megtanult sétálni, és a hirtelen billenések kivételével már meg tudott állni a fedélzeten. Azért a leves nem maradt nyugton az alacsony peremű fatálkákban. Az egy kicsit megnyugtatta a lelkét, hogy nem csak az övéből végezte pár löttyintés a deszkán, hanem mindenki előtt maradt egy kis tócsa. Amit neki kell felnyalni.

Amint a társulat szétszéledt, szó nélkül hozta a rongyokat és a kefét, míg Gilbert elment a vödörért. Mióta a fedélzetre lépett, a hajó tisztán tartása kettejük feladata volt, csak úgy, mint Romanáé a kormányzás vagy Marie-é a főzés. Az ikrek szoktak körberohanni a hajón, hogy minden rendben van-e, van-e valahol lék, meglazult deszka, bármi. Eduard ellenőrizte a helyzetüket, az útirányt, az ő dolga volt kitalálni, hogy merre haladjanak. Nem egyszer előfordult, hogy nap küzben a pápaszemes észt feljött a fedélzetre, és útirány-módosításra kérte Romanát azzal, hogy a térképen jelölt homokbuckákon ebben a napszakban nem tudnak áthajózni. A nő mindig szó nélkül tekerte a kormányt. Toni dolga a hajónapló vezetése meg a dirigálás volt, amit a többiek lószarnak tituláltak, de ha a vitorlákkal kellett valamit vacakolni, vagy egyszemélyes feladatról volt szó, akkor Romana általában őt ugrasztotta. Ebben nagy szerepet kaphatott az is, hogy a férfi többnyire ott volt vele.

A mosogatás volt az egyetlen feladatkör, amit mindennap más csinált. Aznap Feliks volt a soros. Dora sok sikert kívánt neki és elszivárgott, mire a férje nagyon elkámpicsorodott. A végén Eduardot húzta be arra, hogy az elmosott tálakat vigye vissza a konyhába. Az észt nagyon húzta a száját, de megcsinálta.

Különös az ilyesmi. Kis közösségben vannak, kénytelenek együttműködni. Ha nem teszik, a legváratlanabb pillanatban mondhat csődöt a hajó, és ez akár az életükbe is kerülhet.

Így hát Erzsi nem panaszkodott, csak sikált.

Míg Scott lenn volt, és elmondta Peternek a mesét, Marie fenn volt a fedélzeten, és ilyen csip-csup apróságokkal ütötte el az időt, mint a tartalék kötelek kibontása, újra feltekerése, és azok esztétikus elhelyezése. Amint azonban a vörös előkerült, már el is tűnt, amit amaz csak egy morranással nyugtázott, és leült a tatépítmény lépcsőjére, éppen oda, ahol a minap Marie a fiait fésülgette. Pár perc méla malmozás után előszedett egy fémdarabot és egy reszelőt, azt állt neki ritmusosan dörgölni.

Úgy kellett rászisszennie Gilbertre, hogy neki ne ugorjon a férfi torkának, mikor a fémmorzsalék elkezdett a padlóra hullani. A férfi végül nem szólt, de felvette a reszelés _sr-sr-srr_ ritmusát a sikálásra.

– Eeeed – szólalt meg hirtelen Feliks, végtelenségig elnyújtott e-vel. – Gyere már.

– Mindjárt!

Hátranézett a válla felett, és azt látta, hogy Eduard a korlát felett áthajolva mosolyog a vízre.

– Ezt meg mi lelte – dünnyögte az orra alatt.

– Ja, ez csak Ed meg az ő képzeletbeli barátja – horkant fel Gilbert. – Állítja, hogy egy bálna kíséri a hajót, de rajta kívül még senki se látta.

A vőlegényére bámult, aki rántott egyet a vállán.

– Mind furák vagyunk, az, hogy a gyagyás lát dolgokat, igazán belefér. Megbeszéltük a srácokkal, hogy ha igazán megkattanna, akkor majd az árbochoz kötözzük, de addig hadd vacakoljon a térképekkel.

– Hát jó…

Ed még integetett is a víznek, és idült mosollyal ment a többi frissen mosott edényért. Feliks úgy adta oda neki, mintha a férfi leprát terjesztene. Ed pofákat vágott. Mikor lefelé menet kinyitotta az ajtót, az alsó fedélzetről felszűrődött Marie hangja. Erzsi a fülét hegyezve ült fel.

– Ő most… énekel?

– Nem kizárt – hümmögött Gilbert és ő is abbahagyta a súrolást. – Ó, már megint a _Senta siratója._

– Parancsolsz?

Gilbert kinyúlt és megfogta a kezét, hogy maradjon nyugton és inkább figyelje a dalt.

 _Halld a dalt, mit zeng a hullám  
A szívem kulcsát bízom rád  
Itt dobog – mélyen benn  
Én itt leszek veled._

 _Kedves várlak, merre vagy  
Hol késlekedsz, jöjj haza  
A hangodat, bár hallhatnám  
Kedvesem, várok rád._

 _Jöjj haza, várlak téged  
Nincs senkim, hogy öleljem  
Nincs senki, hogy támasszon  
Jöjj, kedves, hiányzol._

 _Félek most a sötétben  
Árnyak lesik léptemet  
A hangom szól, sír tehozzád  
Kedvesem, vigyázz rám._

Noha az elejéről lemaradt, lassan képbe került a dal mondanivalójával: a szerelmes nő várja kedvese hazatértét, akit azonban elnyelt a tenger. Csak a szél hoz róla néha hírt, hogy Senta szíve még jobban fájjon utána.

Nem is értette, hogy Gilbertnek egy ilyen depressziós ének után hogy van ereje rámosolyogni és ott folytatni a munkát, ahol abbahagyta.

– Toni épp a napokban jegyezte meg, hogy nem hallja Marie-t énekelni. Mert amúgy sokat szokott, és sajnos nagyon szereti a balladákat. A _Le beau Robert_ után általában tengernek akarok menni, de a _La Vie en Rose-_ t szeretem. Hála istennek, angolul kábé csak ezt az egyet tudja, egyébként mindig franciául énekel.

– Akkor fejlődött – szólt közbe Scott, anélkül, hogy felnézett volna a fémizéje reszelgetéséből. – Mikor megismertem, még _Senta siratóját_ is franciául énekelte.

– A srácok azon tanultak meg angolul – bökött Gilbert az árbockosár irányába. Erzsire villantott egy csálé mosolyt. – Mikor kifutottunk Angliából, Marie volt az egyetlen a fedélzeten, aki tisztességesen tudott ezen a nyavalyás nyelven. Én meg Toni még valahogy elmakogtunk, de a srácok, uhh!

Scott szörnyülködve nézett fel.

– Francia az anyanyelvük? Szent ég, apám forog a sírjában.

– Úgy tudtam, a skótok jó viszonyt ápolnak a franciákkal – mondta neki Erzsi.

– Előfordulhat, apám viszont angol volt és a franciák ellen kémkedett.

Erzsinek leesett az álla. Gilbert értetlenül meredt rá.

– Ez olyan nagy dolog?

– Az a nagy dolog, hogy az apja kém volt, és Scott itt ül! Hogy nem vagy körözés alatt?

Vállat vont.

– Nőj fel nem ott, ahol születtél, beszélj más nyelvet, mint amit elsőnek tanultál, használj más nevet, mint amit anyád adott neked és meg van oldva.

– Nem is Scottnak hívnak? – hökkent meg Gilbert.

– De. Anyám nyilván bepólyált azt' úgy döntött, hogy mi sem jobb, mint Scottnak keresztelni egy skótot.

– És hogy hívnak? – kíváncsiskodott Erzsi.

– Scott Kirkland – felelte magától értetődően.

– Most mondtad, hogy nem ez a neved! – fakadt ki Gilbert.

A férfi arcára gonosz vigyor költözött, és elégedetten hátrakönyökölt a lépcsőn.

– Látszik, hogy egyikőtök se tanult soha varázsolni. A varázslat első szabálya: sose mondd meg az igazi neved senkinek, mert hatalma lesz feletted.

Már megint a varázslat. Elég volt a hajó korlátján itt-ott szürkés-kékesen derengő, körömnyi szélpor-foltokra néznie ahhoz, hogy a hitetlensége megint meginogjon. Természetesen az is előfordulhat, hogy magától szűnt meg a napokig tartó szélcsend. Tök reális.

Mély sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy nem is a varázslat létezésének lehetősége rémiszti meg, hanem az, hogy már nem teljesen magabiztos tagadással szemléli ezt a tárgyat. A belsőjében kibontakozó érzés inkább a beletörődéshez, mint az elfogadáshoz húzott, de a lelki világa megborításához elég volt.

Gilbert hörgése rezzentette fel az elmélyülésből.

Vőlegénye nem volt rest és kihasználta, hogy nem figyel. Természetesen azonnal belekötött Scott fémreszelék-kupacába. A skót morgott, és kijelentette, hogy nyilván olyan seggfej, hogy szanaszét hagyja maga után a retket, amit csinál, de csak az ő kedvéért, tessék. Fűzős cipője talpával söprögette a korlát oszlopai közé a sercegő reszeléket, ami felsértette a deszkát. Gilbert elvörösödve felfújta magát, de Erzsi meglegyintette a karját.

– Viselkedj, hé!

A férfi felé fordult, és Erzsi hátrahőkölt a porosz hirtelen indulatától.

– Volnál szíves ezt abbahagyni? – csattant fel.

– Micsodát?

– Az ütögetést.

– Nem ütögetlek! – fortyant fel.

– Áh, nem, ez az elmúlt egy órában a második volt.

– Alig értem hozzád!

– Szóval mégis ütögettél!

Nem talált szavakat. Feliks mögötte csücsörítve felmarkolta a tiszta tányérokat, és elegánsan távozott az alsóbb fedélzet irányába. Scott is volt olyan kedves, hogy felment a tatra, ahol nem látták.

– Ne beszélj velem ilyen hangon.

– Milyen hangon? Pont olyan hangon beszélek veled, ahogy te szoktál velem. Ne nézz rám így! – kiáltott rá, mikor Erzsi összefont karral a szemét forgatta.

– Ó, most már néznem sem szabad?!

– Én kérek elnézést, hogy vannak igényeim! – emelte fel a kezét. – De igazad van, el is felejtettem, hogy kettőnk közül egyvalaki kérhet és az te vagy. Ja, nem. Te nem kérsz, te _elvársz_ tőlem dolgokat.

– Sose vártam el tőled semmit – sziszegte.

– Hát hogyne. A te kérésed kőbe van vésve, Schatz, de az enyémet kényed-kedved szerint alakítod, amíg megfelelőnek sem találod, aztán megpróbálsz meggyőzni róla, hogy eredetileg is azt akartam. Nem vagyok Toni, hogy papucs legyek.

Elhűlve meredt a férfira.

– Mi a franc ütött beléd?

Gilbert olyan arccal méregette, amiért egy partnerét egy bálon már felképelte.

– Hányszor kértelek meg rá, hogy próbálj meg valami rendszerű holmit összehozni a szobánkban?

– Nehogy ezen borulj meg, mert menten megüt a guta.

– Erzsi, egy kibaszott hajón vagyunk.

– Na nem mondod! – gúnyolódott.

Gilbert arca elsötétedett.

– És azt kérdezted, miért nem akarok veled aludni?

– Komolyan két földön hagyott ing miatt hisztizel?!

– Nem hisztizek!

– Akkor mi az istent csinálsz?! – csapta szét a karját. – Az egyik pillanatban még vidoran sikáltuk itt a padlót, beszélgettünk a francia balladákról, most meg ott kötsz belém, ahol tudsz!

– Ez is egy apró különbség kettőnk között. – Hirtelen nyugodt lett a hangja, amitől Erzsiben azonnal felment a pumpa. – Te ott, akkor és úgy szurkálódhatsz, ahogy akarsz, én viszont kussoljak. Te nyakon vághatsz, akár fel is pofozhatsz, de el tudom képzelni, milyen arcot vágnál, ha én tenném ugyanezt. Hát tudod mit? – Előrehajolt. – Ha még egyszer megütsz, visszaütök.

Erzsi minden izma megfeszült, a körmei fájón vájtak a tenyerébe. Igyekezett diplomatikusan visszafogni a hangját, de az reszketett az indulattól.

– Most úgy beszélsz velem, mint otthon a kérőim.

Gilbert ajka megvonaglott.

– Én nem a fizikai fölényemet akarom éreztetni – jelentette ki. – Azt mondtad, hogy nem akarsz a pénzed és a rangod alárendeltje lenni. Hát én meg nem akarok a te alárendelted lenni.

– Persze, a következő meg az lesz, hogy nem akarsz te tőlem semmit. Pakoljam is a cuccomat és menjek haza?

– Már megint kiforgatod a szavaimat.

– Nem forgatok semmit sehova.

Gilbert élesen beszívta a levegőt.

– Lesz olyan ebben az életben csak egyszer, hogy normálisan meg tudok veled vitatni egy problémát?

– Milyen problémát? Az egyetlen probléma itt az, hogy nem tudsz emberi hangon hozzám szólni!

– Az egyetlen probléma itt az, igen tisztelt kormányzókisasszony, hogy megint magas lóról beszél velem!

Felállt, és belevágta a súrolókefét a vödörbe. Hangosan csobbant, és a használt víz kiloccsant a deszkákra.

– Most meg mit…

– Várj! – emelte fel a kezét. Gilbert szeme összeszűkült, mire megismételte: – Tégy egy szívességet és fogd be egy percre.

– Akár holnap reggelig – hajtott fejet. – Ma idekinn alszom.

Ő is belehajította a maga keféjét a vödörbe, egy ronggyal tessék-lássék feltörölte a kiloccsant vizet és eltrappolt a másik irányba. A takarítószereket kimosás nélkül lehajította az ajtó mellett, és indult le a raktérbe a szalmazsákért, amit Toni azzal az indokkal levitt, hogy már úgysem használja senki. Az ajtóban beleütközött Edbe. A pápaszemes észt egészen rémülten pislogott Gilbertre, mikor amaz jóformán rárivallt, hogy húzzon az útjából.

– Valami rosszat csináltam? – nézett Erzsire, mikor Gilbert eltűnt.

– Dehogy, csak meglágyult az agya a sok napsütéstől – fuffogott. – Jobb estét.

Otthagyta az immár értetlen férfit a fedélzeten. A nap már lement, így hamarosan a koromsötét szoba plafonját bámulta, megint. Egyedül, megint. A különbség annyi volt, hogy most látni se akarta Gilbertet. Vagy de. A fene se tudja. Zavarosak voltak az érzései, még zavarosabbak a gondolatai. Kiment volna bocsánatot kérni, de amint felült, megszólalt benne a kisördög. Ezt nem ő kezdte, sőt. Ebben a vitában minden szempontból Gilbert a hunyó, lesz szíves ő bocsánatot kérni.

Rábólintott, visszafeküdt, és azon nyomban elbizonytalanodott.

Nyitott szemmel meredt a sötétbe. A hullámokról visszatükröződő holdfény beszökött a kajütablakon és folyamatosan változó formákat rajzolt a plafonra. Összevont szemmel, aggódva figyelte a fényjátékot, ujjai a medálját morzsolgatták. Egy aranykereszt volt, amit állítólag a keresztelőjére kapott. Nyilván nem emlékezett rá, csak azt tudta, hogy vele van, mióta az eszét tudja.

A legénység többi tagjának is volt. Más forma, anyag, de azt első pillantásra megállapította, hogy a nyakláncát mindenki aranyművestől vette, és nem vásári bizsut hord.

Egy kalózhajó, hívő legénységgel.

Egy kalózhajó, amin igazából nem is kalózok, hanem csempészek szolgálnak.

Felnyögött és átfordult a hasára.

Finom kopogtatás zavarta meg az éjszaka csendjét. Amilyen halk volt, akár egy egér lábait is hallhatta volna. Mégis azonnal felugrott a fekhelyéről, mert úgy érezte, ha nem nyit ajtót, Gilbert nem fog még egyszer kopogni.

A férfi helyett csak Marie-t találta a küszöbön, mire rögvest alábbhagyott a lelkesedése. A kései vendégnek hátborzongató hátteret szolgáltatott a korláton derengő, de fényt ki nem bocsátó szélpor.

– Szervusz.

– Ráér holnapig? – vetett be egy műásítást.

– Ugyan már, pontosan tudom, hogy még nem aludtál.

Megdermedt a nyújtózkodás közepén. Nehéz sóhajjal eresztette le a karjait.

– Mit szeretnél?

– Ez nem kérés, inkább tanács. Békülj ki vele.

A híd árnyéka miatt nem látta az arckifejezését, csak azt, hogy a fejével Gilbert felé bök.

– Ő kezdte – fintorgott. – Majd bocsánatot kér ő.

– Egy veszekedéshez két ember kell – mutatott rá.

– Majd bocsánatot kérek, ha itt az ideje – fonta össze duzzogva a karját.

Marie nem felelt. Erzsi kényelmetlenül feszengett a csöndben.

– Egyáltalán, miért izgat téged az, hogy mi van velünk? Tonit és Romát nem szoktad abajgatni.

– Nem, mert nekik maguktól is van annyi eszük, hogy megbékéljenek egymással.

Elfordult. Marie sóhajtott.

– Ersi. Te szereted Gilbertet, én viszont vele hajózok évek óta. Tudom, hogy milyen. Nem beszél róla, de szerintem borzasztóan nyomasztja, hogy láttuk a kikötőben ezt a te tengerészed.

– Már miért nyomasztaná?

– Látta valaha a kérődet?

– Nem. De azt ne mondd nekem, hogy abból a távolságból meg tudta mondani, hogy néz ki.

– Nem, ő csak annyit látott belőle, mint én: a magabiztos kiállást és a büszke tartást. Azt látta rajta, hogy olyan rangja van, amilyen neki sosem lesz, ellenben te beleszülettél.

– Ezt már megbeszéltem vele – mondta halkan, de bizonytalanul.

– Elmesélhetik neked, hogyan kell viselkedni tengeri csatában, de amint odakerülsz, rögvest más lesz a leányzó fekvése.

Lesütötte a szemét. Marie folytatta:

– Ez pedig a másik, ami zavarja. A hajón Gilbert ért messze legjobban a fegyverekhez, de így is elmarad egy gyakorlott haditengerész mögött, pusztán a gyakorlatlansága miatt. És most egy felfegyverzett hajó követ minket, teljes legénységgel. Mi néha még a manőverezéshez is kevesen vagyunk, nem az, hogy egy ütközethez! Ha elkap minket az a hajó, akkor nincs sok esélyünk.

– És a szélpor?

– Gitta boltjában találkoztatok a kapitánnyal. Lehet, hogy neki is van.

– Miért nem kérdezzük meg Gittát arról, hogy mit vett? – szívta be a levegőt ingerülten.

Marie a fejét rázta.

– Őt is köti a Törvény. A varázseszközökkel üzletelők esküt tesznek, hogy nem adnak ki információt sem az árujukról, sem a vevőikről. Gitta azt sem mesélgetné el, ha ez a te kapitányod meztelenül hányt volna cigánykerekeket a boltjában.

– Rod nem az a fajta, aki ilyesmit csinál – mondta szárazon.

– Jól ismered őt?

– Barátok vagyunk – bólintott rá. – Illetve, azok voltunk, mielőtt megkérte a kezem, én meg nemet mondtam neki.

– Szegény fiú.

– Szegény vagy nem szegény, vannak pillanatai az életemnek, amikor igenis tudom, hogy mit akarok. Az egyik az, hogy nem akarok Rod felesége lenni, a másik, hogy Gilberté igen. Talán. Azt hiszem.

Marie felkuncogott.

– Azért békülj ki vele.

– Ezzel fogsz a nyakamra járni, amíg meg nem tesszük, mi? Egyáltalán, miért olyan fontos neked, hogy mi van velünk?

Meglepődve megugrott, mikor a francia megsimogatta az arcát.

– Azért mert majdnem olyan büszke bolond vagy, mint én voltam. Gilbert is legalább annyira fennhordja az orrát, mint Arthur. És mi is veszekedtünk, nagyon-nagyon sokat. Úgy ment el, hogy haragudtam rá.

Nyelni akart, de nem tudott. Egy végtelen gombóc ült meg a torkában, a nyelőcsöve pedig ezerkarmú manccsá változott, ami a belső szerveit morzsolgatta.

– Mellesleg, jó az, ha túl vagytok az első nagy vitán, mikor egybekeltek. Romana egészen depressziós lett, miután először összekaptak Tonival.

– Nem vagyok Romana.

– Istennek legyen hála érte, ha tudtam volna, hogy mivel jár a vigasztalása, akkor inkább bezártam volna egy hétre a raktérbe. – Egy lélegzetvételnyi szünet után hozzátette: – Most pedig eredj szépen és beszélj azzal a tuskó fejével.

– Most? – hökkent meg.

– Mikor máskor? Csak nem azt hiszed, hogy alszik?

Marie felkuncogott, az árboc tövében heverésző takarócsomó pedig behúzta a nyakát.

– Sok sikert – veregette vállon Marie. – És javaslom, hogy a továbbiakban az általános ismereteid bővítésén túl a kis drága lelkivilágát is tűzd néhányszor napirendre. _Adieu!_

Sarkon fordult és ellibbent a konyha irányába, amerre az ő szobája volt. Menet közben lehajolt Gilberthez és belecsípett a csuklyás izmába, amitől ő egy elhaló nyikkanás kíséretében legördült a szalmazsákról. Sziszegve, német trágárságokat dünnyögve masszírozta a nyakát.

Marie a lépcső tetejéről visszafordult:

– Mars befelé!

Gilbert abban a pillanatban talpra ugrott és megindult a kabin felé.

– Jóvanna, nem kell mindig kicsapni a hisztit…

Erzsi félreállt és beengedte. Betette utána az ajtót. Az ágy két végén telepedtek le, onnan fixírozták egymást.

Gilbert törte meg a csendet:

– Azt' most mi legyen?

* * *

 _Ballada_ – Kétféle típusa van: északi és déli. Az északi inkább elbeszélőbb, a déli énekes, táncos. Amikor magyarul kiejted a ballada szót, mindenki Aranyra meg az érvágós verseire gondol, szóval ki lehet következtetni, hogy mi melyik típusba tartozunk. Amúgy a déliek is sírnak balladázás közben, csak táncolnak rá, mert miért ne.

 _Senta:_ Öh, üh, ezt a részt kicsit szabadon értelmeztem. Sentának eredetileg Wagner A bolygó hollandi című operájának női főszereplőjét és a hollandi menyasszonyát hívják, itt inkább egy ballada-címadó. A nótát inkább hagyjuk.

 _Le beau Robert:_ tizenhatodik századi francia népdal.

 _La Vie en Rose:_ ezzel kapcsolatban történelmileg pontatlan vagyok, tetszik tudni, ez Edith Piaf egyik száma, de szerintem tök szép. Szóval Marie énekli és kész. Amúgy azt már az elején is tudtam, hogy ő egy ilyen danolászó nőszemély lesz; hogy a fenébe felejtettem el ezt eddig megemlíteni…

 _Francia kártya:_ végre valami, amivel kapcsolatban félig-meddig hiteles tudok lenni. A négy színű kártya ugyanis már a középkor óta létezik, és az országoknak rendszerint megvan a maga színösszeállítása (spanyol, magyar, német, stb.). Amúgy ebben a korszakban az, hogy a kártya egyoldalú, tehát hogy csak az egyik irányból látszódik rajta a minta, még teljesen általános volt.

Támadt egy olyan baljós érzésem, hogy valamit elfelejtettem mondani, amit pedig tudom, hogy akartam. Egyéb kérdés, óhaj-sóhaj esetén a leggyorsabb mód az, ha a blogomon/tumblr-ön keresztül felveszitek velem a kapcsolatot. Mindenhol ugyanez a nevem, mert hála istennek, nem egy gyakori darab.


	12. Spanyol kapitány

**!Figyelem, figyelem, változás történt!**

Keresgéléseim közepette rájöttem, hogy ordas nagy hibát vétettem, nevezett: leírtam azt a nevet, hogy Jakarta. Ez a város ma Indonézia fővárosa, ellenben a történetünk jelenében még a Holland Kelet-Indiák központja, és Batáviának hívják. Szóval bocsi, a tizedik fejezetben található említést nagy mea culpával átírtam.

A fejezet tartalmából: Roddy-Moddy támadást tervez és felkészül arra, hogy a támadás közben esetleg feldobja a pacskert. Ez nem áll szándékában. Amúgy tessék köszönni az eddigi leghosszabb fejezetnek. Testhosszal vezet.

Van benne egy rakás OC, mert elegem lett belőle, hogy csak rang alapján utalok az emberekre.

Boston: a Babváros. Ez a beceneve. Mint New Yorknak a Nagy Alma.

Mérföld: a kultúrából adódóan az angolszász mértékegység-rendszert használja mindenki. A hat láb magas Scott 180 cm felett van. A mérföld jelen esetben a tengeri mérföldet jelenti, mely a mihaszna SI mértékegység szerint 1852 méter. (Tonhal arcának vizuális reprezentációja, mikor ezt megtudta)

Hogyan zajlott a 18. századi Cobra-11: srácok, ezek a hajók a legjobb esetben is maximum 15 csomóval tudtak menni – kedvező szélben, üres raktérrel, blabla. Ezek nem igazán állnak fenn, szóval 10 csomóval repesztenek. Egy csomó egy tengeri mérföld/órás sebességet jelent, szóval ja, igen vad 15-20 km/h-s üldözési jeleneteket képzeljetek el. A nagyanyám gyorsabban megy a maga kivénhedt Csepel biciklijével.

(De most van nekik szélporuk, mennek vagy 25-tel wow)

* * *

 _Hogyan készüljünk fel az ütközetre egy spanyol kapitány és a legénysége ellen_

Az övcsatja érdekes szögbe fordulva igyekezett beférkőzni a belei közé. Roderich mély nyögéssel fordult a hátára, és azon nyomban megbánta nem azt, hogy megmozdult, hanem hogy egyáltalán megszületett.

– Minek iszol, te marha, ha nem bírod – dörgölte meg az arcát.

Megerőltette magát és felült. Keresztben hevert az ágyán, a tegnapi ruhájában. A szemüvege ott hevert mellette az ágyhuzaton. A jobbjával végigszántott a haján, majd érte nyúlt és az orrára biggyesztette.

A nap már felkelt, vagyis Vladimir mindjárt itt lesz, hogy jelentse, a fiúk felsorakoztak és várják a reggeli motivációs beszédet. Nem állíthatta teljes magabiztossággal, hogy lesz ereje ezt megtenni.

Kikászálódott az ágyból, a falnak támaszkodva állt, míg a gyomra megnyugodott, és elfogadható állapotba hozta magát. A ládája tartalma már erősen megcsappant, ami azt jelenti, hogy a négere csak lopja a napot és nem mossa a szennyesét. Ez adott még egy löketet az egyébként is pocsék hangulatának.

Fintorgott a tükörképére, míg elrendezte a nyakkendőjét. Borzasztóan nézett ki, és hiába mosta meg az arcát, a sötét karikák nem akartak eltűnni a szeme alól. A tegnapi vacsorája érintetlenül hevert a tányérján; a vastag, tömött kenyérszelet héja már olyan száraz volt, hogy embert lehetett volna vele ölni, a belseje megszikkadt. Mellette a sózott marhaszeleten nem sok változás látszódott, az ugyanilyen borzasztó, amikor kihozzák a raktárból. Az alma még csak-csak, azt a másnap-kúra jegyében elrágcsálta, és csak az első két falat közben akart meghalni.

Egy fokkal jobb állapotban hagyta el a kabint. Az arcába vágó friss, tengeri szél olyan józanítóan hatott rá, mintha nyakon öntötték volna egy vödör jeges vízzel. Az ajtófélfát támasztó négere ellökte magát a deszkától és felkapta a frissen mosott és kivasalt ingekkel teli kosarat.

– Szellőztess ki – utasította.

A férfi besurrant a kabinba, Roderich pedig a háta mögött összekulcsolt kézzel felbaktatott Vladimir mellé. Az elsőtiszt a szeme sarkából figyelte, és idegesen áthelyezte a testsúlyát, mikor odaért mellé. Még húzta egy kicsit az időt azzal, hogy felnézett a feszülő vitorlákra, az enyhén felhős égre, majd le, a korlátok szélén vöröslő csíkra.

 _Színpadra._

– Jó reggelt, hadnagy.

– Uram!

– Ezek szerint ez a szélpor-alkalmatosság tényleg működik.

– Igen, uram!

– Nem kell kiabálnia, itt állok maga mellett – csitította. – Ha megkérdem, hogy hol tanulta ezt a varázslás-dolgot, akkor hazudni fog nekem?

Vladimir nagyot nyelt.

– Nos, a… az alapokat még otthon tanultam, uram. Gyerekkoromban, Havasalföldön.

Egy kielégítően kitérő válasz volt. Rábólintott.

– Az admirális mennyire részletezte magának a további teendőinket?

– Nem igazán, uram. Azoknak egy része egyébként is érvényét vesztette, mikor kiderült, hogy csak mi megyünk a _Le Sancte Trinite_ után.

Élesen szívta be a levegőt, mert lélekben egy pillanatra érezte a körülötte dübörgő csatazajt.

– Maga hol tanult, Vladimir?

– Szolgáltam a _Greyhound_ on, uram, de nézeteltéréseink támadtak a fedélzetmesterrel, szóval át kellett mennem a _Charles Galley_ re. Váltott hajókon többször voltam járőrözni az Angol-csatornán, meg persze az a két út, amit önnel tettünk az _Rye_ fedélzetén az Ír-szigetek körül. – Szívott egyet az orrán. – Angliában voltam, mikor előléptettek, és kineveztek a _Rettenthetetlen_ elsőtisztjének, de egy adminisztrációs baki miatt lekéstem a hajó indulását, és ööö, hát, egy másikkal kellett utánaküldeni.

Roderich nagyon erősen igyekezett elfojtani a mosolyoghatnékját. A férfira hunyorgott:

– Adminisztrációs baki?

– Elírták a kihajózási dátumot a behívómon, uram – védekezett. – Felcserélték a napot és az órát. Az volt rajta, hogy hetedikén hatkor lesz a kifutás, holott ez a szépség hatodikán hétkor ment el.

Szeretettel megsimogatta a kormányt.

– De lehet, hogy jól jártam vele – tűnődött el és álmodozó mosoly ömlött szét az arcán. – Az _Essex_ hozott át. Talán egy hajszállal kisebb, mint a _Dommedag_ , de pár éve újították fel, és legalább olyan csodás volt irányítani, mint ezt a kicsikét.

– Hogy lehet, hogy nem várták meg a hajó kormányosát?

– Hivatalosan akkor volt a beiktatásom, amikor ön átvette a kapitányi posztot. Angliában azon voltak meglepődve, hogy nem ön ment a hajójáért, hanem a hajója ment önhöz.

– Eredetileg egybe lett volna kötve egy leánykéréssel – sóhajtott. – De, mint tudja, a menyasszonyomnak lába kélt.

Érdekes módon, Elizaveta említésére már nem a harsogó fájdalom, csak egy finom, enyhe sajgás jelentkezett a szíve körül. Vagy a beletörődés, vagy a helyzet megoldódásának közelgése okozta ezt. Vladimir ellenben nagyon kínosnak élte meg ezt a kijelentését, egyik lábáról a másikra állt és az alsó ajkát rágcsálta. Ha megtudja, hogy ki festette Bondevik tengernagy arcképeit a _Le Sancte Trinite_ legénységéről, akkor magával fogja rángatni az illetőt egy útjára, és szépen megkéri, hogy készítsen képeket a kormányosa arckifejezéseiről. Egyrészt borzasztóan irritáló, hogy a férfi egy nyitott könyv, máskor viszont remekül elszórakoztatja.

– Hol érte utol a kislányt?

– Bostonban szálltam át.

– Ah, Boston – sóhajtott nosztalgikusan. – Többször megjártam azt a kikötőt, mint egészséges lenne.

– Miért mondja ezt, uram? – sandított rá Vladimir értetlenül.

– Azért, mert Beckett kapitánynak és Hayett ezredesnek mániája az újonc talpasokat hajóval ide-oda küldözgetni, különösen akkor, ha tudták, hogy van tengeribeteg a társulatban. Ha annyi ősz hajszálam lenne, ahányszor le kellett vezényelnem a New York-Boston oda-vissza útvonalat, akkor vagy húsz évvel idősebbnek néznék ki.

Vladimir kezdett végre felengedni. Roderich elégedetten somolygott a bajsza alatt, és folytatta:

– Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a visszairányító parancs utánunk egy, legfeljebb két nappal futott be, tehát még ki se tudtam rendesen nyújtani a lábaimat, már mehettem is vissza arra a dereglyére révésznek.

A román elvigyorodott, ő pedig mentálisan vállon veregette magát.

– Magának hányszor volt szerencséje a _Babváros_ hoz?

– Kétszer vagy háromszor – rántotta meg a vállát. – A Kolóniákon inkább Norfolk és Annapolis kikötőit ismerem. Bostonban összesen ha egy hónapot voltam, akkor sokat mondok.

Úgy tett, mint aki elmélyed a gondolataiban. Nem nagyon kellett tettetnie, gyorsan ki kellett találnia, hogy is érdemes felvezetni ezt az egész puhatolózást.

– És ilyenkor hova rakja Andreit?

– Oh, amikor én Bostonban a behajózásra vártam, akkor Andrei Portsmouth-ban volt apród a Flotta bázisán – jelentette ki nagy büszkén.

– Vagyis takarított.

– Nyilván, de valahol az apródságot is el kell kezdeni.

Megengedett magának egy rövid, fejcsóválós nevetést. Valahol mélyen a lelkiismerete háborgott, hogy így játszik a kormányossal. A férfi balszerencséjére eszébe jutottak a tegnap esti események, meg a parancsteljesítéssel fellépő problémák, és ez az érzés nyomtalanul eltűnt. A helyét a szelíd kérdés vette át, hogy azok után mégis mi vitte arra a legénységet, hogy most normálisak legyenek.

– Én meg, heh… Nem vagyok az a nagy szárazföldi patkány, szóval a Flotta bostoni épületén meg a jobb felhozatalú kikötői kocsmákon kívül nem sokat tudok a városról.

– Már jobban áll, mint én. A kocsmák közül egyedül a… hogy is hívták? Ah, _A Szőrös Vízilóhoz_ címzett fogadóhoz volt szerencsém.

– Hát, az egy elég ótvar hely, már meg ne sértődjön.

– A kormányosomat mentem összeszedni – felelt horkantással vegyes szemforgatással. – De a tengerészet épületéből is csak az előcsarnokig jutottam, pedig állítólag nagyon szép az emelet.

– Sose fogom megérteni, hogy maga ezzel a ház-mániájával hogy kötött ki a tengeren – csóválta a fejét a férfi. – A tenger arra való, hogy történeteket meséljünk rajta, uram!

– Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Mégis miféléket?

– Hát, például most emlegettük Bostont… Meg ha már Bondevik tengernagy utasításai alatt hajózunk… – Roderich hirtelen majd' ki akart ugrani a bőréből. – Ismeri a batáviai csata történetét?

Rögvest lankadt az ébersége.

– Mi köze ennek Bostonhoz?

– Ezt nemnek veszem – vigyorodott el. – Nohát, még vagy bő huszonöt éve, mikor a tengernagy nekikezdett ennek az egész kalóz-üldözősdinek, akkor volt a Csendes-óceánon egy kalóz, aki a kínai és az indiai szállítmányokat fosztogatta. Nem csak az angol, de a holland hajókat is megsarcolta. Japán volt, ha jól emlékszem, akkor talán Hondunak hívták.

Csendesen meggyászolta magában a komoly elhatározását, hogy most majd jó alaposan kifaggatja Vladimirt. A jólneveltség jegyében, meg hogy legközelebb jobb esélyekkel induljon, úgy döntött, meghallgatja, bármit is akar mesélni neki. Azért a tévedését kijavította.

– Honda. A nagy japán kalóz neve Kiku Honda volt.

– Akkor csak hallott róla.

– Csak arról, hogy közel húsz évig volt tevékeny a Távol-Keleten, és hogy a Flotta azóta is sajnálja, hogy a _Cseresznyevirág_ elsüllyedt.

– Ó igen. Én is szeretnék egy hajót, ami tizenhárom csomóval tud menni – merengett el Vladimir. – Állítólag a varázslat tette. Honda nagyon otthon volt a varázslatokban, és volt egy varázsköve, amivel irányítani tudta a tengert.

Roderich elegánsan megemelte a szemöldökét és az önelégülten vigyorgó tisztjére bámult.

– Most illene megkérdeznem, hogy ezt komolyan mondja-e, de egy szélporral gyorsított hajó fedélzetén állva egy kicsit indokolatlannak érzem.

– Jól is teszi, uram. – Vladimir magabiztos terpeszbe állt a kormány mögött, és úgy fogta a kormányrudat, mintha legalább vihar lenne és úgy kéne kapaszkodnia belé. – Az admirális nem sokkal az után kért engedélyt, hogy a japán nyomába eredjen, hogy a menyasszonya meghalt. Nem akarták engedni neki, mert akkoriban tényleg nem volt teljesen százas. A Flotta végül arra jutott, hogy jobban járnak azzal, ha elengedik, mert akkor többé-kevésbé ellenőrizhették azt, amit csinált, és nem indult volna neki dezertőrként. Kapott egy hajót, legénységet, és mehetett, ráadásul még egy kísérőhajójuk is volt.

A Flottának ilyenkor szokása amnesztiát ígérve köztörvényes bűnözőkkel feltöltetni a hajót. A kisebb vétségekért nem jár akasztás, annyit nem érnek, hogy elvigyék őket a világ másik felére munkatáborba, viszont sajnálják rájuk a börtönkosztot, így és inkább elzavarják őket valami hasznosnak tűnő munkát végezni. A kísérőhajón ellenben makulátlanul tiszta és megbízható emberek szolgálnak, akiknek az a legfőbb feladatuk, hogy a másik hajót szemmel tartsák, és a zendülésnek csak a legkisebb jelére tüzet nyissanak.

– Három évig voltak Honda nyomában és többször megütköztek a csatlósaival. Akkoriban az angol-holland háború után még egy kicsit mord volt a viszony a hollandokkal, de mikor a Holland Kelet-Indiákon hallották, hogy azt a japánt egy norvég kapitány üldözi, segítettek Batávia mellett kelepcébe csalni a _Cseresznyevirág_ ot. A csatáról hallott, uram?

– Két napig tartott, és a tengernagy ott veszítette el a lábát – foglalta össze minden tudását egy mondatban.

– Akkor még egy negyedosztályú sorhajója volt, a _Dommedag_ ot még építették. A japán szilánkosra ágyúzta a hajót, az keresztbe fordulva megfeneklett az öbölben, a _Cseresznyevirág_ pedig fennakadt a vázán. A tengernagy helyében mindenki más megadta volna magát, ő viszont személyesen vezette a rohamot a japánok ellen. – Áhítatos tisztelettel mondta ezt. – Senki nem tudja, mi történt pontosan akkor, mikor a tengernagy megküzdött Hondával.

Vladimir körbepislogott, hogy van-e valaki a közelben, aki esetleg hallgatózik. Bizalmasan közelebb intette a kapitányát:

– A tengernagy és a kalóz megküzdöttek, a hídtól a legalsó raktárakig. Az egyik katona, mikor látta, hogy milyen kevesen maradtak, és hogy a többi hajó nem tud nekik segítséget nyújtani, egy fáklyával lerohant a lőporraktárba és felrobbantotta az egész kócerájt. Alig egy tucat ember élte túl, azoknak is a nagy része utána belehalt a sebeibe. A tengernagy három napig eszméletlen volt, még három napig félrebeszélt a sebláztól, a harmadik három napban pedig transzba esett. Egy szót sem szólt, egy falatot sem evett. A harmadik nap elteltével felkelt, elment jelenteni a felettesének és engedély kért, hogy felképelje a hajóorvost, amiért levágta a lábát.

– Az ő vérmérsékletével még jól járt az a hajóorvos – dünnyögte.

– Jól mondja, uram – vigyorgott. – Úgy hallottam, hogy Bondevik tengernagy a csata után sokkal nyugodtabb volt, mint korábban, sőt, még nyugodtabb, mint manapság. Néha azonban magában beszélt és úgy tűnt, hogy nincs is teljesen tisztában azzal, hogy mi történik. Végül egy évvel Batávia után, már a _Dommedag_ kapitányaként, egyszer kikötött Bostonban, berobbant a Flottához és levágott náluk egy ládát azzal, hogy ne nyúljanak hozzá, ne nyissák ki, ha meg mégis kinyitják, akkor eszükbe ne jusson puszta kézzel megérinteni, mert ott vesznek mind.

– Honda varázsköve? – tippelt.

– Bizony – bólintott nagyot a férfi. – Valahogy megszerezte a japántól a csata közben.

A csata.

– Azt azért nagyon remélem, hogy a _Le Sancte Trinite_ fedélzetén nincs semmi ilyen varázseszköz.

Vladimir a hirtelen váltástól értetlenül vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– Ha a számításaink helyesek, akkor még ma utolérjük őket – magyarázta halkan.

Látta rajta, hogyan jut eszébe valami, bizonytalanodik el attól hogy kimondja, átgondolja, bátorságot gyűjt és a végén mégis kiböki:

– Bocsásson meg a kérdésemért, uram, de… ön fél?

– Aki nem fél a haláltól, az nem érdemli meg az életet, Herr Popescu.

Vladimir megint nagy szemeket meresztett rá, Roderich pedig végignézett a reggeli feladatokat a rutin olajozottságával végrehajtó legénységen.

– Maga szerint tájékoztassam őket arról, hogy mi vár ránk?

– Úgy harcba menni, hogy maga tud róla, mi meg nem, az egy kicsit… elég nagy piszokság lenne a maga részéről, uram.

– Tehát ön szereti tudni, ha veszélyben van az élete?

A férfi eltűnődött.

– Én inkább szeretek készen állni minden eshetőségre. És azt nem kell hangsúlyoznia, hogy meghalhatnak közben.

Hümmögve bólintott.

– Ez esetben legyen szíves, és kongasson gyülekezőt.

Vladimir már ott sem volt. A legénység, ha lehetősége volt rá, felhagyott azzal, amit éppen csinált, és a főfedélzetre sietett szemlére.

Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy lemegy a matrózok közé, mégis az ő életükkel játszik, de meggondolta magát. Nekik most nem társra, hanem vezetőre van szükségük, mint amikor fennakadtak azon a homokpadon. Az apja tanításai jutottak eszébe a szónoklatokról, és azok leges-legelső szabályáról.

Kihúzta magát.

– A célpontunk itt van, egy karnyújtásnyira tőlünk – szólt tisztán és hangosan. – Tegnap a számításaink szerint négy órányira voltak tőlünk; az éjszaka folyamán csak közeledtünk hozzájuk. Még ma utolérjük őket. Készítsék fel a hajót az ütközetre!

A matrózok ujjongtak.

– Elsődleges feladatunk a fegyverek előkészítése. Ágyúkat kipucolni, ellenőrizzék a hűtő-bőrök állapotát. Karlsson, Webber, Taylor, maguk hárman mennek ellenőrizni a kézifegyvereket. Tiszta hajóval és felkészülten megyünk harcba!

A lelkes kiáltások már kevésbé voltak lelkesek. Túl sok melót osztott ki.

– Le a kalózokkal! – emelte a kezét a levegőbe és megrázta az öklét.

A matrózok is a levegőbe csaptak és vad harci üvöltést hallattak.

Ugyan a parancsot kiadta a távozásra, de a fedélzeten ott maradt a kiáltás rezgése. Érezte a bőrén, a csontjaiban, a hajó deszkájának enyhe rezonanciájában. Izgatott várakozástól lett ízes a levegő, az keményítette meg az izmokat, tette érdesebbé a köteleket csavaró kezeket.

Mindennek szépen, sorjában láttak neki. Mivel volt idejük bőséggel, mindenre külön gondot fordítottak. Az ágyúk ellenőrzése olajozottan ment, a kézifegyverek közül egyet se kellett leselejtezni, és csak két kardot és egy bajonettet éleztek újra.

Andrei fel-alá szaladgált a fedélzeten, és amikor Roderich elé került, mindig vigyázzba vágta magát, tisztelgett, és csilingelve jelentett:

– A második szinten minden rendben, kapitány úr!

– Helyes – bólintott ő is minden alkalommal. Csak egyszer volt hozzáfűzni valója: – Andrei, ha harcra kerülne a sor, akkor azt szeretném, ha lemennél a legalsó fedélzetre.

A fiú szemei előbb elkerekedtek, aztán felháborodott. Roderich a vállára tette a kezét.

– Nem. Nagy fiú vagy, de csatába még nem jöhetsz. Majd akkor, ha már az államig érsz.

Andrei ajkai lefelé görbültek. Roderich átlagos magasságú férfi volt, de így is legalább két hüvelykkel Vladimir fölé magasodott. A férfi ráadásul elég későn nőtt meg; ha Andrei követi a bátyja példáját, lesz vagy tizenhat éves, mire megfelel ennek a kikötésnek.

– Eredj és kérdezd meg az orvost, hogy mennyi kötszerünk van.

Nagy komolyan bólintott és szaladt, hogy teljesítse a parancsot.

– Uram? – hallotta maga mögül Vladimir hangját.

– Kérem, mondja, hogy nincs nincs semmi gond – fordult felé.

– Oh, nem, most semmi – heherészett a férfi. – Nem, én csak… köszönöm. Hogy nem engedi Andreit a fedélzetre. Uram.

Újfajta tiszteletet látott megvillanni a férfi szemében. Egészen meghatódott tőle. Viszonozta a tisztelgést, és kegyeskedett csak finoman lecseszni, amiért engedély nélkül eljött a kormánytól.

Még nem volt dél, mire mindennel elkészültek. A hajó repült, apránként falta a távolságot közte és Elizaveta között. A fedélzeten nőttön-nőtt a harc előtti izgalom, a tengerészek pletykálás és hihetetlen kikötői történetek helyett hencegéssel hűtötték a gyomrukat. Nem volt rá kapacitása, hogy az erősen kiszínezett meséket hallgassa, így Vladimirt, Carter fedélzetmestert és McKenzie tüzértisztet a kapitányi kajütbe hívatta, hogy megbeszéljék a továbbiakat.

– Volt szerencsém megfigyelni a hajót, mikor kifutott. Egy módosított, kétfedélzetes fregattról van szó, aminek a főfedélzetéről eltávolították az összes ágyúját. Az ágyúfedélzeten egy oldalra tizenkét lőrésük van. A fegyverzetről többet nem tudok. A legénység legalább tíz, de maximum húsz fő, de ebbe beleszámoltam a nőket is. Két gyermek is utazik velük.

A hadnagy megdörgölte az állát.

– Ön szerint mennyi az esély arra, hogy harc nélkül megadják magukat?

Elizavetával, a lobogó, vad szabadság szinonimájával a fedélzeten?

– Nem sok. És függetlenül attól, hogy egy alacsonyan felfegyverzett hajó áll a miénkkel szemben, nem akarom, hogy alábecsüljék őket.

Az asztalára nézett, ahová kiteregette az ismert legénység körözési plakátjait. A nyomtatott plakátok durvának és elnagyoltnak tűntek azokhoz a remek rajzokhoz képest, amiket a _Dommedag_ fedélzetén látott. A betűk is erősebbek voltak, ezt viszont helyénvalónak érezte. Csak semmi finomkodás, elvégre kalózokról van szó.

– Fernández Carriedóval még lehetnek problémák – emelte fel a papírt. – A spanyol flottától dezertált. Se származása, se pénze, mégis magas rangú tiszt volt, mikor kiugrott. Kezeljék óvatosan.

– Igenis.

Erősen nehezére esett a következő nevet kiejteni:

– Beilschmidt albínó, könnyű lesz felismerni. Carter, figyelmeztesse a katonákat, hogy ne bocsátkozzanak vele egy az egy elleni küzdelembe. – Átgondolta, amit mondott. – Ezt alkalmazhatja a többiekre is. Kevesen vannak, és nem az, hogy nem akarok halottat, de sebesült se legyen. Világos?

– Igen, uram.

– A hajó alacsonyabb, keskenyebb és rövidebb, mint a mienk. Legalább ötven éves, de jól karbantartott. Nem valószínű, hogy néhány találattól elsüllyedne, de azért próbáljuk meg elfogni, és nem elsüllyeszteni. Megoldható?

McKenzie, az éltes, sok csatát látott veterán, arrogánsan felelt:

– Természetesen.

Roderichnek nem tetszett a férfi hozzáállása.

– Hallott már a Győzhetetlen Armadáról, Herr McKenzie? – A férfi megmerevedett. – Egy remek történet arról, hogyan ne vonuljunk fel nagy mellénnyel a nálunk szerényebb erőkkel rendelkező ellenfél ellen. Ezen a partszakaszon gyakoriak a homokpadok; egyre már felfutottunk. – Vladimir krákogott. – Ne feledjék; ember tervez, Isten végez.

A tüzér leforrázva biccentett.

– Uram – szólalt fel Carter. – Azt mondta, nők is szolgálnak a fedélzeten. Velük mi legyen?

Ismét az asztalra nézett, Marianne Bonnefoy, Chara Vargas és Dorote… Lorina… a litván nő képére. Elizavetára gondolt, és arra, hogy a tengeren nincs hova elbújni. Nincs menekvés, nincs kibúvó. Viszont a városban úgy tűnt, élvezi az életet, amit választott. Nem adta jelét annak, hogy ott akarná hagyni a poroszt, a hajót, ezt a szentségtelen életet. Nem akart az oldalára lépni.

Megkeményedett a szíve.

– Nem engedhetjük, hogy az ellenfelünk előnyt kovácsoljon az udvariasságunkból. Tudták, hogy mire vállalkoznak. A kalózkodás bűncselekmény, nem csak a férfiaknak, de a nőknek is. Ha harcolnak, akkor a katonák kezeljék őket úgy, mint a férfiakat.

Carter nagyot bólintott.

– Leléphetnek.

A román elsőtiszt volt az, aki betette maga után az ajtót. Rázárta Roderichre a gondolatai ketrecét. Felhorkant, ahogy átfutott az agyán ez a hasonlat és inkább leült az asztalához, hogy összerendezze a holmiját. A képeket visszacsúsztatta a mappába, azt eltette a fiókba. Sokáig vacillált, hogy melyik tollhegyet válassza, sőt, utána még a tiszta papirosok között is fintorogva turkált, majd a megfelelőt pontosan huszonkét és fél fokos szögben balra döntve helyezte az asztalra. Lemérte szögmérővel. A kedvenc tintáját vette elő, megmártotta a tollat és rájött, hogy nem tudja, mit írjon.

 _Kedves apám._ Már rossz.

 _Tisztelt apám._

 _Ha ezt olvasod, meghaltam._ Ez így egy kicsit morbid.

– Szedd már össze magad – szidta meg magát félhangosan.

Megtörölte a tollat, újra megmártotta és írni kezdett.

 _Tisztelt Apám!_

 _Tortuga irányába hajózva írok önnek. A közelgő ütközet árnyékától bánatos a szívem, így kérem, bocsássa meg, ha a levelem borongós hangulatba taszítaná._

 _Pár órán belül megütközünk egy kalózhajóval, melynek fedélzetén ott raboskodik Elizaveta Héderváry kisasszony. Tudom, hogy óva intett attól, hogy a Flotta kötelékébe lépjek. Tudom, hogy sosem állt szándékában ilyen életet szánni nekem, de kérem; ha Elizavetáért kellett áldoznom ezt a kevés évemet, hát úgy boldogan tettem. Tudom, most a homlokát ráncolja, és bolondnak tart. Talán igaza is van._

 _Arra kérem, hogy anyámmal óvatosan tudassa a hírt. Régi ismerőse már az idegeinek, uram; nem szeretném, ha apámnak még a felesége megbomlott elméjére is gondot kéne viselnie. Szeretném, ha megmondaná neki, hogy nagyon szerettem édesanyámat._

 _Hugo öcsémnek minden jót kívánok. Remélem az út, melyet apám neki szánt, kedvére valóbb lesz, mint nekem volt._

 _Bocsássa meg, amiért nem voltam hajlandó szót fogadni. Bocsássa meg, amiért dacoltam önnel._

 _Őszinte híve,_

 _Roderich_

Hát. Egy fokkal bőbeszédűbb, mint amit Elizaveta hagyott számára, de így is nevetségesen kevés. Lehet, hogy inkább az anyjának kéne írnia. Mama általában megértőbb volt, mikor pusztán a személyes boldogságát szem előtt tartva cselekedett. De mama mindig azt mondta, hogy valahányszor megjelenik egy tengerészruhás hírnök a házban, ő a szívéhez kap, és ez az után sem változott, hogy az öccse oly hosszú várakozás után megszületett.

– Én nem az örökösömet szeretem, hanem a kisfiamat – mondta egyszer, és összecsókolta. – Aki arisztokratának született, az kevés dolognak adhat helyet a szívében, mert sok ellenfele van, és mind a gyenge pontjait keresik. De a gyermek, kicsikém, a gyermek nem ilyen. Hiába akartam úgy dönteni, hogy olyan leszek, mint atyád, rideg és távoli: mikor először a karomban tartottalak, elraboltad a szívemet. És most, hogy Hugo is itt van nekem… a szívem nem kettéosztódott, hanem duplájára nőtt, hogy neki is ez a szeretet jusson, mint amit neked tudok adni. Azonban félek, ha valaha azt a hírt kell a kezemben tartanom, hogy nem látlak többé, ez az én szívem nyomban megszakadna.

Nehezen sóhajtott, és hagyta, hogy a tollszár kiforduljon az ujjai közül. A hegyből kiütődött a tinta, keskeny sugárban apró tintapöttyökkel szórta tele a papírt.

Mama jobbat érdemel ennél a levélnél. Az apjának megfelel. Az apja eleinte igyekezett finoman észt verni belé, és csak levélben hordta le, mikor (szerinte) ostobaságot művelt. Az elmúlt tíz évben mindössze nyolcszor találkoztak, ebből hat alkalommal édesapa lehordta, hogy miért vacakol a Flottával, és egyáltalán, hogy képzeli, hogy a család jó hírét veszélyezteti.

Hosszú évek próbálkozásai és az anyja kitartó imái végül meghallgatásra találtak: oly sok vetélés és halva született gyermek után végre világra jött az öccse, Hugo. Azóta kétszer találkozott az apjával, aminek két oka volt: őt elfoglalták a Flotta ügye, az apja pedig nem kereste vele különösebben a kapcsolatot. Kvázi lemondott róla. Bolond fiú, aki el akar süllyedni. Sebaj, az öccsével majd erősebb kézzel fog bánni.

Anya a leveleiben panaszkodott, hogy nem láthatja Hugót, mert az apja attól tart, hogy a gyöngéd asszonyi kéz belőle is egy apjához méltatlan felnőttet farag. Utána zord elégedettséggel megírta azt is, hogy Hugo jobb szeret rajzolni, mint lovagolni, sír, ha megijesztik és közel sem olyan belevaló gyerek, mint Roderich volt.

Hugónak biztos nincs olyan barátja, akihez fel kell nőnie. Neki ott volt Elizaveta, aki megvert minden fiút, messzebbre hajította a köveket a tengerbe, mint bárki a környéken, és olyat tudott köpni, amit a kocsislegények is megirigyeltek, pedig drága Elizaveta akkor még nem volt hat éves.

Elmosolyodott, ahogy felelevenedtek benne a régi emlékek. Ó, a csodaszép Adria! Hirtelen sajogni kezdett a szíve az Óvilág után, a színes, fodros, németül tereferélő asszonyai után. Az Alpok fehér csúcsai, Velence fényei. London nyújtózása és Párizs zegzugos ösvényei. Spanyolhon régi, mór épületei, a mediterrán vidék fehérre meszelt házai, Magyarország erődjei; mind ott éltek a szívében. Látni akarta őket újra.

De ugyanígy ácsingózik a szíve a tenger után, mikor a kocsiablakból nézi, hogyan rohannak tova Bécs palotái. Ugyanezt a sajgó hiányt érezte a kölni dómban és a Westminster-apátságban. Alig ért haza az Edelstein család tiroli kastélyába, már menni is akart.

Keserűen mosolygott. Ő is egyike lett azoknak a kóbor lelkeknek, akik sehol nem lelnek nyugtot?

A levélre nézett. Képes lenne most újraírni? Nem. Egy óra múlva? Talán. Na de mihez kezdjen magával abban az egy órában?

Azonnal a második fiók jutott eszébe. Vonzotta, mint éjjeli lepkét a gyertyafény, de nem akart odanézni. Mi van, ha valaki figyeli? Vladimirnek biztos nincs jobb dolga teljes harci készültségben, főleg az után, hogy ma már egyszer megmondta neki, hogy lesz szíves a helyén maradni. Másodszori figyelmeztetésért tisztként már zsoldmegvonás jár neki. Matróznak az elsőért botozás jár, a másodikért elzárás, harmadjára úszhat a cápák társaságában a hajó után.

Felmordult és kihúzta a fiókot.

Egy térkép Port Brunswickról és egy másik az észak-karolinai börtönökről. A harmadik papiroson a saját keze írásával az állt, hogy milyen gyakran megy postahajó New Yorkból Londonba. Személyesen kérdezte meg a postahivatalban.

Ha itt hagyja ezeket az iratokat és esetleg el talál halálozni az esetleges csatában, akkor Bondevik tengernagy megteheti, hogy posztumusz megfosztja a rangjától és árulónak kiáltja ki. Ha ez megtörténne, akkor a családja befolyása egy pillanat alatt megszűnne, Hugo életének fele pedig azzal telje, hogy visszaszerzi a neve becsületét. Nem akart egy ötéves gyerekre ilyen komoly feladatot róni.

Viszont itt van egy karnyújtásnyira Elizavetától. Az alku Zwinglivel értelmét veszíti, akkor minek tartsa magát hozzá?

Támadt egy olyan baljós érzése, hogy ez kellemetlenségeket okozna neki a továbbiakban.

Felmarkolta az iratokat, összehajtogatta és a kabátja belsejébe rejtette őket. Még az ingen és a mellényen keresztül is égette a bőrét, sőt, úgy érezte, mérföldekre elhallatszódik a papír gyűrődésének a hangja, ahogy mozog.

A kabinjából kilépve látta, hogy delelőre állt a nap, nem egy matróz a deszkának dőlve rágcsálta a maga kenyerét és kétszersültjét. Hirtelen remek ötlete támadt.

– Herr Carter! – kiáltott a fedélzetmester után. – Kapott ma a fogoly enni?

– Nem, uram – jelentett a férfi. – A kiadott utasítás szerint naponta egyszer, este kap egy fél fejadagot.

– Nos, addig még lesz egy csatánk, mikor köztudottan bármi megtörténhet.

– Leküldessek valakit, uram?

– Majd én leviszem. Ma még nem is faggatta senki a kisasszonyt; hátha a nyugalomtól megered a nyelve. – Eltűnődött. – Legyen szíves, főzessen le egy kanna teát és küldesse utánam.

Nagyon büszke volt magára, mikor a tányér kajával a kezében leballagott a lépcsőn.

– Kapitány – fogadta Zwingli szúrós szemekkel. – Remélem, most nem azért jött, hogy ápoljam az ittas oldala lelkét.

– Emlékeim szerint nem roppant bele a próbálkozásba. Parancsoljon, az ebédje.

Kinyitotta a cella ajtaját és átnyújtotta a tálat a nőnek, aki gyanúsan méregette őt, mikor átvette. Még gyanúsabban méregette, mikor Roderich megvizsgálta a lábát. A szederjes folt nem lett szebb, de amennyire értett hozzá, a nő lábának nem volt komolyabb baja. Azon túl, persze, hogy el volt törve.

– Szívesen felajánlanám a hajóorvosunk szolgálatait, de úgy tudom, a Flotta orvosai már a vizsgálat előtt amputálnak. Feltételezem, nem szeretné kideríteni ennek az állításnak az igazságtartalmát.

– Eltalálta.

Érezte a nő levegőben függő kérdését a jelenlétére és a korán hozott ételre. Gondosan bezárta maga után a cellaajtót, csak akkor vette elő egy pillanatra a papírokat a belső zsebéből.

– A térképek és a New York-London postahajó menetrend a következő egy évre előre. Rossz idő esetén a hajó várakozik, de ennél korábban nem indul egyik sem.

– Ez csak egy apró darabja a megegyezésünkben foglaltaknak.

Roderich valami ülőalkalmatosság után kutatva szétnézett. A cellák után az egyik irányba csak a kötél- és a hajó javítására használható deszkák raktára volt, de oda a harmadik fedélzetről lehetett létrán lejutni. A két cella egészen érthető módon elszeparált rész volt, a hajó vízvonala alatt. Csak azért lépcső és nem létra vezetett le ide, hogy a foglyokat könnyebben lehessen hozni-vinni. A friss levegőért egy légakna felelt, ami a hajófenéktől a második árbochoz tapasztva egészen a fedélzetig nyúlt fel. Nem sok vizet zavart, idelenn só-, állott moszat és rothadás szaga töltötte ki a teret.

Odébb, a válaszfal mellett állt egy egyfülű vödör. Azt vitte oda a cella elé, a lépcső alatt pedig sejtésének megfelelően megtalálta azt a holmit, ami nem igazán fér bele semmilyen kategóriába, és senki nem tudja, mit kezdjen vele, ezért leteszi az első félreeső helyen, ahol nem szúr szemet senkinek: egy két láb hosszú, kétujjnyi vastag és tenyérnyi széles deszkát. Ezt rátette a vödörre, és a kemény munka utáni jól eső sóhajjal foglalt helyet rajta.

– A megegyezésünkkel támadt egy olyan probléma, hogy a _Le Sancte Trinite_ itt van előttünk és utol fogjuk érni. Kevesen vannak, a hajó sokkal kevésbé felszerelt, és egyáltalán, jelentős esélyünk van arra, hogy elfogjuk őket.

A nő hümmögött.

– Gondoltam rá, hogy felmondom önnel az egyezségünket, de arra jutottam, hogy azt szerződés-felrúgásnak értelmezné és kitálalna vele az admirálisnak.

– Ez nem kizárt.

– Szeretném, ha módosítanánk az alkunk – hajolt előre. – Én odaadom magának ezeket, maga pedig hallgat.

– Mi hasznát veszem egy cellában három sajtpapírnak? – emelte meg a szemöldökét.

– Maga kérte.

– Még egy adag másik információval egyetemben. Nem áll az alku.

– Nézze…

– Nem. Áll. Az alku – ismételte nyomatékosan.

Farkasszemet néztek. Roderich nagyot nyelt.

– Még el tudok mesélni magának, hogy _valószínűleg_ mi van Bostonban. Azt nem tudom, hogy ki csicsergett magától. Csak feltételezem, hogy senki nem áll közvetlen kapcsolatban Bondevik kapitánnyal…

Hirtelen eszébe jutott Stasya, ami miatt túl hamar hallgatott el. Zwinglit is kiképezték a figyelmesség tudományára, értelmezni tudta mások szavait. Éhesen hajolt előre, ahogy megszimatolta a bizonytalanságát.

– Csak nincs valami mesélni valója, kapitány úr?

A szemébe nézett, és az ott látott mohóságtól felfordult a gyomra.

– Nincs.

– Ennél azért sokkal keményebben kell próbálkoznia, ha hazudni akar nekem.

Léptek koppantak a lépcsőn. Roderich lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt, de feltalálta magát:

– „A jó ember elnyeri az Úr kegyelmét, hanem az alattomost, azt elítéli az Úr. Aki nem igaz, annak nincsen maradása, az igazak gyökere nem lazul meg soha."*

Zwingli zavartan meredt rá. Roderich folytatta:

– Ne engedje hát, hogy a hazugság megbéklyózza, hanem emelkedjék túl azon. Engedje, hogy Isten kiáradó szeretete önt is a keblére húzza. – A kiskatona legalább olyan döbbenten állt meg a lépcső alján, mint ahogy Zwingli nézett. Roderich ájtatos képpel fordult felé. – Áh, Evans! Köszönöm.

A férfi konkrétan odatipegett hozzá és bádogtálcán nyújtotta át a meißeni porcelán teáskészletet. A háta mögé pillogva, kínos gyorsasággal sietett el, mikor Roderich folytatta a teológiai fejtágítást a hazugságról és annak folyományairól.

Amint elhaltak a léptek, befejezte.

– Elnézést. Teát?

– Elfogadom, köszönöm. Jobb ötlete nem volt, mint szentfazekat játszani?

– Szerintem teljesen jó ötlet volt, már elnézést.

Töltött egy csészével neki is, és átnyújtotta a kovácsolt vasrácsok közötti méretes lyukakon. Zwingli arca megrándult, mikor a köröm nélküli ujjaival megpróbált megfelelő fogást találni a csészén.

– Maga tényleg nem normális, tudja? – pillantott fel a nő.

– Ezt bóknak veszem. Ellenben maga _a_ Kereskedő, szóval ez a nézet mindkettőnk részéről kölcsönös.

Mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, Zwingli olyan természetességgel kortyolt bele a maga csészéjébe, mintha tényleg egy teadélutánon ülne.

– Ott tartottunk, hogy kik az admirális barátai – noszogatta.

– Hacsak az itt hagyott maradék boromat nem nyakalta be és nem felejtette el utólag, hogy miről beszéltünk, akkor történetesen tisztában van a jelen eseményeivel.

– Emlegetett egy hárpiát, a krakent és némi szélport. Egyéb?

– Magának ez nem elég?! – fakadt ki. – Teljesen tisztességes hajós vagyok. Van egy törvény, amihez tartom magam, van egy ország, amit megvédek, egy apám, akinek ellentmondok. Tisztelettel, a hókusz-pókuszt szeretném kihagyni.

– Már belefolyt – rántotta meg a vállát Zwingli.

– Nem mondja – morgott. – Ha van valamije, amitől elfelejtem, akkor szívesen igénybe veszem.

– Volt, csak hála magának, az árum jelentős részére keresztet vethetek.

– Ez esetben megpróbálkozhatna a tisztességes újrakezdéssel – vetette fel.

A Kereskedő majdnem belefulladt a teájába.

– Maga tényleg ennyire naiv vagy csak hülye? – rivallt rá. – Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy ebből a szituációból én még élve kimászom?

A torkára forrt a szó.

– Maga mondta nekem, mikor elfogtak, vagy tán elfelejtette? „Aki a kalózkodást segíti, annak bitón a helye." Akármit mondok, felakasztanak. A kérdés az, hogy maga ott fog-e lógni mellettem, vagy sem, szóval lesz szíves mesélni.

Tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a nőre.

– Mire vár? Azt mondta, van egy tippje rá, hogy mit őriznek Bostonban; itt a lehetőség, hallgatom!

– Nos a… a varázskövet, amit Bondevik admirális a batáviai csatában zsákmányolt Kiku Hondától.

A svájci a szemét forgatta.

– Ha annyi varázseszköz lenne a világon, ahányat a legendák költenek, akkor térdig járnánk bennük. Megmondtam, nevek, helyek, számok, az nélkül az információ elfogadhatatlan. – Üres tekintete láttán hangosan sóhajtott. – Milyen kontextusban hallott róla?

Kicsit ironikusnak tűnt, hogy ő jött le a vallatás indokával és most a nő mégis belőle próbálja kihúzni, hogy mit tud.

– A kormányosom mesélte.

– Akkor a hajamra kenhetem.

– A kormányosom tud varázsolni. Ő intézte a szélpor-varázslatot is.

– Attól, hogy szét tud szórni egy adag szélport, még nem lesz varázsló. Sőt, ami azt illeti, erre még maga is képes lenne.

A sértés olyan helyen bökdöste, ahol nem akarta, hogy bökdösse. Kényelmetlenül feszengett az alkalmi ülésén.

– Nem vennék rá mérget, de lehet, hogy egy kanju nevű kő az.

Zwingli arcáról lehervadt a sértett arrogancia. Levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

– Ezt honnan veszi?

– Ez egy hosszú történet… a minap összefutottam egy férfival, és az admirális megkért rá, hogy adjak róla egy leírást. Volt egy fülbevalója, amiről a tengernagynak volt egy rajza. Csak annyi időm volt, hogy megnézzem a rajzot, meg egy-két dolog volt mellé írva, de nem volt időm elolvasni.

– Mit olvasott.

Hiányzott a mondatból a kérdő hangsúly. A dallam, minden. Zwingli mereven odavetett neki egy kupac szót, csattanósan, hogy igyekezzék a válasszal.

– A kanjuról és a manjuról volt szó, meg Honda neve volt említve, és Bonston, a többire állítom, hogy nem emlékszem. Ha esetleg elkezd róla mesélni, akkor tudom igazolni, hogy láttam, de így fejből nem hiszem, hogy fel tudom idézni.

Zwingli izgatottan megdörgölte az állát.

– Hogy nézett ki a férfi, akinél a követ látta? – kérdezte szinte mellékesen.

– Hat láb magas, vörös hajú, kék szemű, és…

– A szemöldökét mondja! – csattant fel a nő. – Vastag szemöldöke volt?

– Igen – hebegte.

Zwingi undorodva ciccegett, és motyogott valamit az orra alatt:

– Nézzük a jó oldalát, legalább megtalálták azt a félcédulás ökröt…

– Szabad tudnom, hogy kiről van szó?

– Nem.

– A _Le Sancte Trinite_ fedélzetén utazott, és megegyeztünk, hogy elmond mindent, amit a hajóról tud – mutatott rá. – Így az előbbi kérdésem pusztán udvariasság volt.

Zwingli szemei összeszűkültek.

– Hát így – bólintott röviden. – Annak a seggfejnek Scott Kirkland a neve.

– Nem kedveli?

– Finoman fogalmazott – dörmögte szárazon. – És a személyes kapcsolataim a célszemélyekkel nem képezték részét az alkunak, így most ejtsük ezt a témát.

– Megoldható, hogy az úriember majd szájpecekkel érkezzen ide – mutatott körbe.

– Maga meg miről beszél?

– Hamarosan elfogjuk a hajót. Nem áll szándékomban a tengernagy tudta nélkül kivégeztetni a leendő foglyokat. Örüljön, hamarosan társaságot kap. A nők mindenképpen ön mellé kerülnek, a férfiak majd a másik cellában kapnak helyet.

– Egészen kivirultam a lehetőségtől, hogy egy kupac félnótással egyetemben lejthetem el a bitófa-táncot.

Kész, teljesen lehozta a nőt az életről. Témánál maradva folytatta a faggatózást:

– Mit tud Gilbert Beilschmidtről? – Valószínűleg egyedül akkor tudná örömmel kiejteni ezt a nevet, ha minden alkalommal krisztustövissel szurkálnák a viselőjét.

A nő kapásból válaszolt, mintha évek óta erre a kérdésre várt volna.

– Porosz, egy félnótás, ért a fegyverekhez és a hamisításhoz, több nyelven beszél, van egy öccse és szereti a kutyákat meg a csibéket. A tyúkokat nem annyira, csak a csibéket.

– Ez igazán lényeges információ volt – bólintott.

– Maga mondta, hogy mindenről tudni akar – rántotta meg a vállát.

Összeszorította az állkapcsát, és rendszerezte a fejében a hallottakat. Azt eddig is tudta, hogy porosz. Sejtette, hogy félnótás, és a körözési plakátja felhívta a figyelmet arra, hogy képzett kardforgató. Hamisításból él, nyilván ért hozzá. Az állatokkal való kapcsolata annyira nem érdekelte.

– Az öccséről mit tud?

– Nem sokat – ingatta a fejét. – Soha nem találkoztam vele, még a keresztnevét sem tudom. Beilschmidt nagyapjával és Vargas húgával él valahol a Karib-térségben. A _Trinite_ többnyire a Karib-tenger és Port Magor között ingázott, előbbi a család miatt volt. Hogy mit keresett egy kupac kalóz egy kormányzói központban, arra ne nálam keresse a választ.

Szóval igen sokáig csapta a szelet Elizavetának. Ő meg nem vette észre. Nem akarta észrevenni a jeleket, nem akarta meghallani a történeteket egy sápadt férfiról, akit a lány úgy szívlelt. Csak magával törődött. Elizaveta tudta, hogy mit érez iránta, elvégre azt mondta neki, hogy olyan, mint egy nyitott könyv, úgy olvasta őt, mint Roderich az emberek többségét.

Ha a hídon, Vladimirral beszélgetve hiányolta a szíve sajgását, hát most kétszer olyan erősen jelentkezett, mint korábban.

Melankolikus gondolatait a lépcső felől érkező, sortűzre hasonlító hang szakította félbe. Roderich letette a csészéjét.

– A kormányosom lesz. Ezt a beszélgetést majd még folytatjuk.

Valóban a kipirult Vladimir tűnt fel.

– Uram! Fregatt a láthatáron!

Roderich bólintott.

– Hirdessen készültséget. Nem kell kapkodni. Előbb az ágyúk kellékeit vigyék fel, egy óra múlva osszák ki a fegyvereket. Leléphet.

Vladimir olyan izgatott volt, hogy még tisztelegni is elfelejtett.

– Mire fel ez a nagy kényelem? – érdeklődött Zwingli.

– Hova siessek? – állt fel. – Feltételezem, hogy a fiúk az árboc tetejéről szúrták ki a másik hajót, ez esetben pedig bő hat mérföldnyire is lehetnek tőlünk. Még egy fél nap is eltelik, míg lőtávon belül érünk. Feleslegesen kelteném a feszültséget. Szabad a csészéjét, hölgyem?

Zwingli kifürkészhetetlen arccal nyújtotta a rácsok felé a csészét.

– Nem garantálhatom a biztonságát, ha egyszer kitört a csata – figyelmeztette. – De idelenn nagyobb biztonságban van, mint odafenn mi leszünk.

– Végtére is, én csak elsüllyedhetek – rántotta meg a vállát.

Roderich, aki már a lépcső felé tartott, mosolyogva hátrapillantott a válla felett.

– Ebben az esetben gondoljon arra, hogy én már felfedeztem maga előtt a terepet.

Amint elég magasra ért ahhoz a lépcsőn, hogy a nő ne lássa, lehervadt az a mosoly. Már csak pár óra, és elkezdődik.

 _Figyelmeztetés nélkül tüzeljen._

* * *

* Biblia, Példabeszédek könyve 12;2-3.

* * *

 **Egyéb fun-factek**

A hajók kialakításához az internet és a Wikipédia természetesen nagy segítségemre volt. A jelen fejezetben szereplő hajónevek a _Cseresznyevirág_ illetve a már ismert hajókák kivételével mind valós angol hadihajók voltak abban a korszakban, habár arról halvány elképzelésem sincs, hol teljesítettek szolgálatot. Vagy hogyan. #írói szabadság.

A _Le Sancte Trinite_ Roddy-féle roppant szakszerű leírásában sokat segített a HMS Tyger, a _Rettenthetetlen_ mintahajója pedig a HMS Dreadnought volt. Utóbbival kapcsolatban az a helyzet, hogy a Dreadnought-hoz találtam egy meghatározást, miszerint azt jelenti, hogy „fear nothing". Magyarra ezt hogy fordítod? Rettenthetetlen. Úgy örülök, mikor beletenyerelek egy igazságba ^^

Ellenben Bostonban nem igen volt haditengerészeti központ. Keresgéltem egy sort, de nem találtam erre vonatkozó adatot, ami amúgy nagyon böki a csőrömet. Egy jelenkori adatlista alapján döntöttem úgy, hogy Vlad Norfolkban és Annapolisban malmozott.

Kénytelen vagyok bevallani, hogy hiába túrtam át a fél internetet mindenféle dolgok után, továbbra is ott tartunk, hogy műveletlen vagyok hajók szemszögéből. Annyit tudok még elmondani, hogy a _Rettenthetetlen_ egy negyedik osztályú sorhajó, hatvan ágyúval, a _Le Sancte Trinite_ egy eredetileg negyvennégy ágyús, gyors járásúra tervezett, fürge, ötödosztályú kalózvadász fregatt volt, de néhány belső válaszfal áthelyezésével és a főfedélzet ágyúmentesítésével a hangsúlyt áthelyezték az áruszállításra. Az azonos áruszállítási kapacitással bíró hajók kisebbek és lomhábbak. Mivel az ágyúi felét leszerelték, ezért már csak hatodik osztályú a jószág. (Meg fogtok lepődni, az ágyúk száma alapján ment az osztályba sorolás.) A _Dommedag_ másodosztályú sorhajó, kilencven ágyúval.

 **Sorhajó:** a nevét onnan kapta, hogy egymás után sorba álltak, és ahogy elhaladtak az ellenfél mellett, rommá ágyúzták. Ilyenekből csináltak flottát. A fregattok rendszerint csak kísérőhajók vagy önállóan csónakázó lélekvesztők voltak. A _Dommedag_ abban a tekintetben speciális, hogy azt arra tervezték, hogy önmagában nagy tűzerőt képviseljen, így egyedül is helytálljon. Tisztelt tengernagyunknak kvázi magánhadserege van, mert ehhez a mérethez már ötven-hatvan főnyi kezelőszemélyzet kell, és akár kétszáz polgárt el tud furikázni.

 **Angol-holland háborúk:** ezekből három is volt a 17. század folyamán, annak érdekében, hogy ki gyakorolja a tengeri hegemóniát. Az angoloknak voltak elég csúnya beégéseik ezek során. Amúgy az első után szerezték meg New Amsterdamot (New York) Suriname-ért cserébe a hollandoktól.

 **Havasalföld:** külföldiül Wallachia, a románok földje. A mai Románia déli tartományai, a Kárpátok alatti Román-alföld. 1859-ben egyesült Moldáviával, akkor alapították meg Moldávia és Havasalföld Egyesült Fejedelemségét, kicsit később ebből lett Románia, majd 1866-ban Román Királyság. De mivel még nem igen van 1859, ezért a történetben Vladimir havasalföldi származású – de román. Vagy oláh, ahogy tetszik.

 **Angol munkatáborok:** mostanában olvastam a _Van Diemen's Land_ című angol balladát, ami arról szól, hogy az angolok az orvvadászokat a frissen gyarmatosított Van Diemen szigetére vitték kényszermunkára. Ez a föld ma Tasmania, és lehet, hogy csak 1804-1853 között szállítottak ide börtöntöltelékeket, de az közkeletű, hogy Ausztrália egy retek nagy börtön volt. Az angolok börtönei előtte a Tizenhárom Gyarmaton voltak, szóval nagyon ki akarták utálni az otthonukból a csőcseléket.


	13. Svéd módjára

Fejezetindító: egy párkapcsolat, mind gondolom azt mindenki tudja, alapvetően úgy épül fel, hogy a két fél egyenlő. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a férfinak ugyanúgy joga van nemet mondani, és ezt a nőnek ugyanúgy illik tiszteletben tartani.

Ahogy haladtunk előre ebben a történetben, úgy mélyültem el a tizennyolcadik században. A vallásos vonal nem azért kúszott be, mert mért ne, hanem azért, mert a mi kultúránkban mostanában embereknek ugyan max. húsz százaléka gyakorolja a hitét, ez az arány azonban még a két világháború között többé-kevésbé a fordítottja volt. Remélem, nem zavar senkit.

* * *

 _Hogyan legyünk mindig a megfelelő helyen svéd módjára_

– Azt' most mi lesz? – kérdezte Gilbert.

A hangja egészen elveszett volt. Nem a nem tudom, mi van most-fajta, inkább a van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ezt elcsesztük és nem tudom, hogy fogjuk gatyába rázni-módon elveszett fajta.

Erzsi átkarolta a vállait.

– Hát… megbeszélhetjük.

– Úgy, mint az este?

– Azóta megnyugodtam – motyogta. – Nem akartam kiabálni veled.

Gilbert szaggatottan sóhajtott.

– Hallottad, amit Marie-val beszéltünk? – kérdezte Erzsi.

– Igen – felelte rövid szünet után.

– Igaz, amit mondott? – kapott a szaván. – Tényleg aggódsz?

A férfi felnevetett kínjában.

– Erzsi, azt hiszem mondtam, hogy egy ekkora hajónak legalább húsz fős kezelőszemélyzet kell. Mi vagyunk tízen, mert Eduard nem számít, Gittáról a fene se tudja, hogy mennyire ért a hajókhoz, a kölykökről meg ne is beszéljünk. Az isten szerelmére, nyomunkban a Flotta, és van két gyerek a fedélzeten…

– Hé – vágott közbe. – Hé.

Felé nyújtotta a kezét a sötétben. Gilbert felnyögött, és elhevert a derékaljon. Erzsi közelebb mászott hozzá és megfogta a kezét. Gilbert ujjai erősen szorultak az övéi köré; tényleg ideges volt.

– És Roderich? – kérdezte halkan.

– Őt hagyjuk.

– Olyan nekem, mintha a testvérem lenne. – Gilbert idegesen szusszant egyet. – Vele nőttem fel. Miután anyám meghalt, és nem jöttek többet a barátnői pletykálni, ő volt az egyetlen, aki hajlandó volt beszélgetni velem arról, hogy mi folyik a nagyvilágban. Vele játszottam gyerekkoromban. Vele beszéltem meg a kedvenc könyveimet. Kedvelem őt… de nem tudnék vele élni.

Gilbert végre ránézett. A pillantása kemény volt, mint a kő. Erzsi az ajkát biggyesztette.

– Te el tudod képzelni magad mondjuk, Dora mellett?

– Mi? Dehogy!

– De a barátod.

– Mondhatni.

– Parancsolj. Rod az én Dorám.

Azért húzta a száját. És kisajátította Erzsi kezét: a mellére húzta és azzal szórakoztatta magát, hogy körberajzolta a lány tenyerét és az ujjait hajlítgatta. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki nagyon beszélni akar, Erzsit viszont belülről feszítette a kora esti feszültség okozta bűntudat, a rossz helyre fektetett szavak. Marie megjegyzése arról, hogy nem figyel Gilbertre, mikor neki láthatóan gondjai vannak, még inkább.

– Nem akartam kiabálni veled. Amikor rád ripakodtam, hogy maradj nyugton, az meg… az meg azért volt, mert azt mondtad, hogy magas lóról beszélek veled. Nem akarok veled úgy beszélni. Senkivel se, ami azt illeti. Úgy terveztem, hogy a rangomat a régi életemmel együtt ott hagyom Port Magorban. Ha utánam jön, akkor üsd vissza, kérlek.

– Nem foglak megütni – dünnyögte a férfi. – Se most, se máskor. Az, hogy visszaütök, csak kicsúszott. Mérges voltam és mondani akartam valamit.

Lenézett rá, Gilbert pedig dacosan felszegte a fejét.

– Hatalmasságom jobb annál, hogy nők ütlegelésével vívja ki az igazát.

Erzsi felhorkant. Helyes, legalább az egójával nincs gond.

– De akkor tényleg szólj rám, ha én bántalak. Többet érsz annál.

– Azt mondod?

– Gilbert, te nekem mindennél többet érsz.

A férfi két keze közé szorította az övét, és az arcáig húzta, hogy forró csókot nyomjon az ujjaira.

– Tudod, mit írtam apámnak, mikor eljöttem?

Gilbert a fejét ingatta. Nem csodálkozott rajta, akkor nem mutatta neki, utána meg nem beszéltek róla.

– Azt írtam neki, hogy szeretnélek téged boldoggá tenni. És azóta nem csináltam semmit, csak nehezítettem az életed.

– Ez nem igaz – vágta rá Gilbert.

– Nem-e? Még nincs egy hónapja, hogy eljöttem, mégis azt mondod, hogy zavarlak.

– Azt mondom, hogy zavar, amit kérsz, nem te vagy az, aki zavar – csitította. – Erzsi, azt mondom, amit gondolok. Kivéve akkor, amikor kretén vagyok és nem tudok beszélni, mert nyilván vannak olyan pillanatai is az életemnek, de nagyon kérlek, ne magyarázz többet a szavaimba, mit amennyinek én szántam őket. Ha azt mondom, hogy az esküvőnk előtt nem szeretnék veled hálni, az nem azt jelenti, hogy csúnyának talállak. Annak éppen az ellenkezője igaz. – Elhallgatott, és noha a sötétben nehezen tudta kivenni az arcvonásait, Erzsi érezte, ahogy végigméri. – Te vagy a leggyönyörűbb nő, akit valaha láttam.

Feszengett. Egy pár napja történt beszélgetés villant fel benne, amit egy gondosan kiválasztott pillanatban ejtett meg a francia nővel. A gondos kiválasztás lényege az volt, hogy mikor tartózkodnak a lehető legmesszebb a kíváncsi fülektől.

– Beszélgettem Marie-val. Erről a… az együtt alvás dologról.

– A legjobb embert szúrtad ki, de komolyan. Már tudom, miért csesztet mindenki azzal, hogy nem vagyok elég férfi…

– Nem arról beszéltem vele, hogy nem vagy elég férfi, hanem arról, hogy én még szűz vagyok. A szüleim meg a nevelőnőm elsiklottak e fölött a téma fölött, én meg úgy gondoltam, hogy talán nem abszolút üres fejjel kéne igent mondanom neked. – Gilbert ideges krákogásából sejtette, hogy a férfi most fülig pirult. – Nos, ő azt mondta, hogy elsőre ne számítsak semmi nagy dobásra.

– Ezt én is megkaptam. Azzal a hozzátétellel, hogy mivel mindkettőnknek ez a nyitótánc, hagyjunk rá időt.

– Marie azt mondta, hogy ezt is tanulni kell. És hogy vannak emberek, akik nem passzolnak össze.

– Attól félsz, hogy pont mi ketten nem fogunk összepasszolni? – horkant fel Gilbert.

Összekucorodott és megrántotta a vállát.

– Mindenki félhet hülyeségektől, nem?

– Jogos. De mi ketten táncoltunk. Meg nevetünk. Együtt vontuk be a vitorlát, és soha senkivel nem találtam meg olyan gyorsan az összhangot, mint veled.

– Nem gondolod, hogy ebben közrejátszik az, hogy már ismerjük egymást egy ideje?

– De, valószínű. Még egy indok arra, hogy azt mondjam, jó pár leszünk, nem?

Mosolygott, és megszorította a férfi kezét. Gilbert visszaszorított, de még mindig kényelmetlenül mocorgott.

– Azt eddig is feltételeztem, hogy a férfiak nem mind olyan műveletlen vadállatok, mint ahogy azt a nevelőnőm volt szíves lefesteni. Azt viszont mindig meg akartam kérdezni, hogy miért jössz zavarba, ha hozzád simulok.

A levegőt megülte a csönd. Olvasta ezt a hallgatást, és a némaság azt súgta, hogy várjon, mert Gilbert beszélni fog. Hagyja, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, szavakba öntse az érzéseit. Itt most nincs helye sürgetésnek.

– Apám kereskedő volt. Bejárta egész Európát, Moszkvától Sevilláig. Egyszer, a Császárság területén megtámadták. Kirabolták, és félholtan hagyták az út szélén. Apám akkor imádkozott, és megígérte, hogy Istennek ajánlja az elsőszülöttjét, ha hazamehet a feleségéhez.

– Mármint… téged?

– Ühüm. Apámat egy tucat utazó szerzetes mentette meg. Egy város szélén volt a rendházuk, Sziléziában. Apa úgy ment haza onnét, hogy akkor is oda ad be, ha katolikusok. Mer' amúgy rajtam kívül az egész család evangélikusnak van keresztelve.

– Nem tudom, mennyire vigasztal, ha azt mondom, hogy én meg reformátusnak, de nagyjából hat éves korom óta anglikán istentiszteleteket volt szerencsém hallgatni. Folytasd, kérlek.

– Igazából nincs rajta mit folytatni. Még nem voltam három, mikor apa a hóna alá csapott, és elvitt a barátokhoz, hogy ímhol, az elsőszülöttje. Megkérdezte őket, hogy akkor is elfogadnak-e, ha ilyen fehér a bőröm, meg vörös a szemem. Ők azt mondták, hogy apám az elsőszülöttjét ajánlotta fel, hát azt is kell adnia.

– Szóval szerzetes voltál?

Az ajka felfelé görbült, ahogy megpróbálta elképzelni a párját csuhában. Valamiért olyan érzése támadt, hogy a pöttöm Gilbert sokat vendégeskedett az apátnál, hogy meghallgassa a sokadik kiselőadást a magaviseletről és a csendes szemlélődés fontosságáról.

– Nem vagyok felszentelve. Még csak novícius voltam, mikor eljöttem. Mindenesetre, engem arra készítettek kicsi koromtól kezdve, hogy majd szerzetes leszek.

– Ezért tudsz szépen írni?

– Ühüm.

– Ezért jössz zavarba? – Gilbert nem felelt. – Ezért ragaszkodsz annyira ehhez a házasság előtt nincs szex-dologhoz?

Gilbert nagyot sóhajtott kínjában.

– Hat voltam, amikor felvettek novíciusnak. Minden reggel öltözésnél imádkoztunk. _Fogadom a szegénységet, az engedelmességet és a testem megtartóztatását Istennek, Szent Máriának_ _és a tiszteletreméltó apát úrnak_ _, valamint az ő utódainak, a rend szabályai és szokásai szerint. Engedelmesség mindhalálig._ Tíz éves voltam, mikor az apát a másik két novíciussal magához rendelt és elmesélte, miféle bűnben fogan az ember. Utána már a délutáni tanórákra is be kellett mennem, és a testvérek mindig úgy fejezték be, hogy _h_ _a feltámadna benned a test éhsége, az csak a Sátán kísértése. A szoknyás ördög mindig csábítani fog a húsával, de Isten mindenható kegyelmének vértje óv, az esküd és akaratod fegyvere véd a harcban._

Nem talált szavakat. Kavarogtak benne az érzések, de a szörnyülködés testhosszal nyert. Leesett állal bámult Gilbertre. Odakinn a felhő elúszott a dagadó hold elől, így láthatta a kedvese fáradt mosolyát.

– Marie-nak komoly munkája volt abban, hogy mi ketten összejöjjünk, tudod?

– Ezek után meg kell, hogy köszönjem neki. Ha egyszer lesznek gyerekeink, akkor a szerelmi életükkel majd foglalkozom én, rendben?

– Tied a lehetőség – intett nagyvonalúan.

Hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. Egyszerre azonban megdermedt; a hirtelen felismerés hullámként söpört át rajta. Megborzongott, a karja libabőrös lett. Elcsukló hangon bukott ki belőle:

– Te nagyon szerethetsz engem.

Gilbert a maga rekedtes, összetéveszthetetlen módján felkuncogott.

– Nagyon is szeretlek. Mi buktatott le?

– Hát, az emlegetett neveltetés meg a tény, hogy a Gyarmatok egyik legnagyobb katonai központjába jártál udvarolni körözött ember létedre, adott egy szelíd támpontot.

Összenevettek. Erzsi felkiáltott, mikor Gilbert lehúzta magához, és még jobban rátört a nevethetnék, mikor a kedvese csitította, hogy a többiek szeretnének már aludni. Kuncogva összeölelkeztek, és Erzsi hirtelen sokkal értékesebbnek érezte a csókot, amit a homlokára kapott.

– Egy dolgot még nem értek.

– Csak egyet? Jó neked.

– Hiába, ilyen az, ha valaki okosnak születik.

– Hé!

– Hehe. Na de, hogy van az, hogy Toniékon ilyen jól el tudsz kuncogni?

– Ők házasok. Meg igen ritkák azok a pillanatok, mikor Tonit komolyan tudom venni. Ezt ne mondd tovább neki, légy szíves.

– Nem állt szándékomban a beszélgetésünknek akár csak egy szeletét továbbadni a tudtod és beleegyezésed nélkül.

– Ez megnyugtat.

Hozzásimult. Gilbert megtámasztotta az állát a menyasszonya feje búbján, és nagyot szusszant.

– Jó illatod van – dünnyögte.

– Ezt képes vagy úgy mondani, hogy már idejét se tudom, mikor fürödtem utoljára tisztességes kádban?

– Hja.

– Férfiak – mormolta Erzsi, és érezte, ahogy a párja mellkasa megremeg a halk nevetéstől.

Nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy valaha megunja azt az érzést, hogy Gilbert karjaiban, a férfi szívdobogásának muzsikájára alszik el. Vagy hogy a gyöngéd cirógatására ébred. A nyújtózkodáson még volt mit javítania, megint sikerült orrba vágnia szegényt. A reggeli rutinnak lassan része lett, hogy Gilbert fájdalmasan feljajdul, ő meg szabadkozik, míg ki nem mennek a fedélzetre.

Nyugalmas nap elé néztek. A szélpor működött, a vitorlák dagadtak. Nem kellett irányt módosítani, sőt, aznap senki nem öntötte fel semmilyen mocsokkal egyik fedélzetet sem, így csak elég volt egyszer lesikálniuk a kislányt. Erzsi kezdett ráérezni a gyorsan nagy hatékonyságú takarításra, habár Gilbert még így is vagy négyszer olyan gyorsan és kétszer olyan jól végezte a dolgát. Ehhez köze lehet annak a ténynek, hogy Erzsi jelentős időt szánt arra, hogy a felmosófára támaszkodva röhögjön Gilberten, mikor a vőlegénye az orra alatt káromkodva próbálta tisztára törölni a korlátot egy nedves ronggyal úgy, hogy a szélport nem érinti.

Levágta a vödröt a lépcső alá, és a megérdemelt pihenésre gondolva ballagott fel a tatra Romana mellé, hogy mindkettejüknek értelmesen teljen a nap további része. Az olasz nő mellett ott találta a franciát is, aki mindent tudó mosollyal mérte végig.

– Látom, sikerült beszélned a fejével.

Gilbert felé nézett, aki valamin összevitatkozott az ikrekkel. Ő az árboc tövéből fel, Alfred a kosárból lefelé kiabált.

– Egyébként is megbeszéltük volna – jelentette ki magabiztosan.

– Oh, hogyne. Pont úgy ismerem mindkettőtöket.

Marie roppant jól szórakozott a kárára. Gilbert rálegyintett az ikrekre és távozott az alsóbb fedélzet irányába, mire a fiúk odafenn hurrogtak. Erzsi már kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ez nem az ő párosuk napja lesz, de Marie jókedve rögtön elszállt, mihelyst meglátta a fedélzetre lépő Scottot. Az undorodó fintort csak akkor volt hajlandó letörölni az arcáról, mikor Scott a válla felett hátrafordulva szólt Peternek, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha jönne, és nem kéretné magát. Peter nem kérette magát, csak nyafogott, hogy a kék a lányok színe, és miért kell neki kék ingecskét hordani.

Erzsi ezen a ponton feltette magának ugyanezt a kérdést, mert a fiai hiányában Marie őt állt neki ölelgetni.

– Annyira cuki – nyüszögte.

– Menj és őt ölelgesd – dörmögte.

– Már megtettem. Meg én vettem rá Gittát, hogy ezt az inget adja rá. Kalle még cukibb.

Erzsi sokatmondó mozdulattal vonta fel a szemöldökét. Marie csak nevetett.

Kalle tényleg sokkal cukibb volt az ingecskében. Durcásan összefonta a karjait, mikor Gitta kihozta a fedélzetre, és letette Peter mellé. Scott azonnal felszólalt, hogy semmi olyasmiről nem volt szó, hogy neki esetleg két kölyökre kéne vigyáznia. Gittának elég volt mereven megbámulnia a férfit ahhoz, hogy a véleménye megváltozzon.

Erzsi és Marie a híd lépcsőjének tetején ülve elnézték, hogyan tanítgatja Scott a fiúcskákat a tisztességes tengerészcsomó kötésére. Ott ült a gyerekek mellett törökülésben és a maga keresetlen stílusában, de meglepően türelmesen magyarázta a lépéseket, ezredszerre is kijavítva a srácokat, ha valamit rosszul akartak húzni.

– Milyen furcsa – jegyezte meg Erzsi. – Nem gondoltam, hogy ért a gyerekekhez.

– Az öccsein is ő anyáskodott.

Csak ekkor gyúlt lángra benne az isteni szikra – Marie ismeri a fickót.

– Ühm, Marie…

– Ettől a kezdéstől valamiért baljós előérzetem támadt – sandított rá a nő.

– Semmi komoly. Csak annyi, hogy tegnap este szóba került a varázslás, és Scott azt mondta, hogy az első szabály az, hogy ne mondd meg senkinek az igazi neved. Ez…

Nem tudta folytatni, mert a francia röhögőgörcsöt kapott. Erzsi értetlenül nézte az oldalára borult nőt, majd a vállát vonogatva Romana és Scott tudtára hozta, hogy hiába néznek rá, ő nem tudja, mi lelte.

Marie nagy sokára megnyugodott. Mélyeket lélegezve bámulta a szikrázóan kék eget, majd felült és odakiáltott Scottnak:

– Tényleg azt mondtad neki, hogy a varázslat miatt használsz más nevet?

Scott arca azon nyomban elsötétedett, mire Marie kárörvendő kacajt hallatott.

– Ne merd! – fenyegette meg a mutatóujjával Scott.

– Oh, mert miért ne? – Virágos jókedvvel fordult Erzsihez. – A névnek csak egyes varázslatoknál van jelentősége…

– Például azoknál, amiket én használok!

– … és perpillanat pusztán annyi történt…

– A névnek retek nagy hatalma van, ezt épp elégszer elmondtuk neked!

– … hogy Scott uraság nincs kibékülve az anyakönyvezett nevével, és szeretné azt titokban tartani.

– Óh – mosolyodott el Erzsi.

– Óh, bizony – kacsintott Marie.

– Anyátok szentségit – fakadt ki Scott, és már Erzsinek is nevetnie kellett, mert a férfi észrevehetően elvörösödött.

– Annyira csak nem lehet szörnyű – próbálta vigasztalni. Született nemesként pontosan tudja, milyen hülye neveket képesek az emberek a gyermekeikre aggatni.

– Igazából… – kezdte Marie.

– Ha elmondod nekik, akkor belefojtalak a tengerbe, azt remélem tudod.

Elég komolynak tűnt a fenyegetése ahhoz, hogy Marie csak csendesen somolyogjon magában. Erzsi már látta, hogy a nő komoly zsarolásra fogja felhasználni a megszerzett információt.

– Nem is Scottie bácsinak hívnak? – nézett fel Peter őszinte szörnyülködéssel.

– De igen – vakkantotta a férfi. – Te szereted, ha Alexandernek hívlak?

– Nem, az olyan fura – fintorgott a fiúcska.

– Látod – mutatott rá. – Na, ott tartottunk, hogy azt a végét átdugod ezen a hurkon.

Marie még mindig nagyon jól szórakozott, de kegyeskedett magában nevetgélés helyett még mesélni is:

– A varázslás amúgy egy elég komplex dolog. Sokféleképpen lehet hozzáfogni, és van egy rakás módszer rá. Minden nyelven máshogy csinálják, mert ahogy egy szónak az egyik nyelvben van egy konkrét jelentése, úgy a fordításához a másikon teljesen másmilyen képzet társul. Az egész igazából a megfelelő szavak kiválasztásán múlik, a jó hanglejtésen. Néha még az is számít, hogy beszélsz vagy énekelsz.

– Aha – bólintott Erzsi.

– Van még ezen kívül a belső affinitás, a veled született tehetség. Már akinek van. Ami engem illet, kitartok amellett, hogy csak azoknak az embereknek illene varázsolni, akiknek van hozzá belső affinitása, a többiek boszorkányok.

Erzsi kezdte feladni, hogy megértse a legénységet. Marie kalóz, de hívő, tudja, hogy korábban ő szórta ki a szélport, de azért a boszorkányokkal vannak gondjai… Eddig is tudta, hogy vannak komplex és összetett személyiségek, na de ennyire talán nem kéne elrugaszkodni.

– És Scottnak van ilyen belső… affinitása?

– Igen, neki van, csak ne kérdezd róla, mert akkor egy évezredet hallgathatod, hogy milyen nagyszerű varázslómester ő is, meg… meg a három testvére is.

Mentálisan gratulált magának, amiért egy ilyen jól indult beszélgetést sikerült elcsesznie. Marie megint elszomorodott, de egy mély sóhaj után ismét széles mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

– Nohát, mondtam neked, hogy a nyelv sokat számít. Én néhány kisebb varázslatot tudok, azokat is latinul. Gitta a holmija alapján nem egy varázslómester, de ki tudja, hogy a svédeknek milyen kellékek kellenek. Scott viszont jó mélyen benne van. Ha látod, hogy fura dolgokat csinál – kiguvadt szemekkel rázta a kezeit a levegőben, és úgy dülöngélt, mint aki túl sokat ivott – plusz még valami fura nyelven is vartyog hozzá, akkor kerüld el messziről vagy esetleg tökké változik a fejed.

Bólogatott, és mosolyogva nézte, hogyan kap agyérgörcsöt Scott, veszi el Petertől a kötelet és mutatja meg neki még egyszer, hogy is kell megkötni azt a csomót. Csak akkor koppant jelentős késéssel, amit a nő mondott, mikor ő már állva nyújtózkodott, hogy menjen a dolgára.

– Várj, hogy érted azt, hogy tökké?

A nő vigyorgott, és a maga kecses, kígyózó mozdulataival ellejtett.

– Marie! Hé!

Már készült felugrani, hogy kisajtolja a nőből, amit tud, de Romana odaszólt neki a kormány mögül:

– Hagyjad. Csak játssza a nagyokost, ő se konyít hozzá sokkal jobban.

– De most az előbb azt mondta, hogy ő is tud néhány varázslatot! Meg ha egyszer Scottal utazott, akkor csak ért hozzá valamennyire, nem?

– Nem – rázta a fejét a nő. – A varázslók és a varázslattal kereskedők mind esküt tesznek, hogy őrzik a tudásukat. A szélpor kiszórása nem egy nagy kunszt, azt igazából bárki meg tudja csinálni, abban meg nem vagyok biztos, hogy gyorsabban gyógyulnak a sebeink csak azért, mert Marie elénekel néhány latin himnuszt.

Erzsi bólintott és újra a hajó másik végébe nézett. Marie letelepedett Scotték mellé, a skót pedig sérelmezte, hogy a nő holmi ölelkezéssel zavarja a tanítványait a roppant fontos ismeretek elsajátításában. Marie csak a szemét forgatta.

– A köteleink nagy része majdnem olyan vastag, mint ezeknek a pindurkáknak a csuklója. Ha meg is tanítod őket csomózni, nem mennek vele semmire.

– Tényleg?! – kiáltott fel Kalle felháborodva, és már fordult is, hogy elszeleljen. Marie gyorsabb volt, és a kisfiú kisvártatva már a szabadulásért kapálódzott.

– Kösz, most a maradék lelkesedésük is elszállt – morogta Scott fapofával. – Mellesleg, mindig jól jön, ha az ember tud kötni egy tisztességes csomót.

– Hogyne, egyszer kell begubancolniuk a nadrágjukat, vághatjuk le róluk késsel.

Kalle abbahagyta a ficánkolást, és roppant gyanús arcot vágott.

– Meg ne próbáld – figyelmeztette Scott és Marie egyszerre.

Peter egyik felnőttről a másikra nézett.

– Scottie bácsi, akkor nekem most Gitta vagy ez a néni az anyukám? – kérdezte tisztán és értelmesen.

Erzsi felkacagott Marie arckifejezésének láttán. A nő felvette egy adag napon felejtett vaj halmazállapotát.

– Attól függ! – kiáltott le az árbockosárból Alfred. – Szeretnél a kisöcsém lenni?

Peter összevont szemöldökkel, nagyon komolyan elgondolkodott ezen a kérdésen. Kalle kezdte unni a helyzetet, meg azt, hogy Marie olyan erősen tartja, és nem tud szabadulni. Nyüszögött egy sort, és panaszosan Gitta után kiáltott.

A nő pillanatokon belül megjelent, és Marie már kénytelen volt útjára engedni a rezes hajú apróságot. Az ikrek hurrogtak, Marie fityiszt mutatott nekik, Erzsi és a többiek pedig nevettek rajtuk.

– Fiúk, inkább a dolgotok végezzétek! – kiáltott fel az ikreknek Romana. Azért ő is mosolygott.

– Ünneprontó! – kiáltotta Alfred a legkisebb neheztelés nélkül.

Matt ott állt mellette. Ő már egy ideje hátrafelé figyelt. Hunyorgott. Leárnyékolta a pillantását, és nagyon-nagyon sokáig meredt valamire. Erzsi arcáról lassan lehervadt a mosoly, ahogy a magasabbik fiút nézte, aki könnyedén, a kézfeje hátával megütötte Alfred felkarját, majd előremutatott.

Alfred ugyanúgy húzta össze a szemét, ugyanazzal a mozdulattal emelte a homlokához a jobbját, hogy ne süssön a szemébe a nap. Mindketten ujjatlan fehér ingben és barna daróc-térdnadrágban voltak, mezítlábasan. A szél úgy fésülte a hajukat, hogy abban a pillanatban tényleg teljesen egyformák voltak.

Csak Erzsi nézte a fiatalokat. Csak ő érezte a végtelenségig megnyúlt időt, csak az ő emlékezetébe égett bele az egymás mellett álló srácok alakja. Csak az ő szíve szorult össze, mert érezte, mi fog történni.

– Hajó! – kiáltotta el magát Alfred. – Hajó van mögöttünk.

– Hogy mi? – kiáltott fel nekik összevont szemöldökkel Scott.

– Hajó – ismételte Alfred, és idegesen nézett le. – Felénk tart és közeledik.

– Közeledik – ismételte gépiesen Scott és Gittára nézett.

Nem mondtak semmit. A nő kurtán bólintott.

Scott eldobta a kötelet és talpra pattant.

– Peter, le a raktérbe, most.

– Mi? De…

– Nem vitatkozom, lefelé!

– Gyere – nyújtotta a kezét Gitta. Kalle ott ült a másik karján, és aggodalmasan figyelte az elkomoruló felnőtteket.

Romana négyet dobbantott a tat deszkáin, és rárivallt a padlódeszkára:

– Toni! Kelj föl!

Marie már ott sem volt, lobogó hajjal rohant le az alsó fedélzetre. Mire Toni a szemét dörgölve előkerült a délutáni sziesztájából, már vissza is ért, nyomában az idegesen merev arcú Gilberttel, a túl komor Felikssel, a végletekig elszántnak tűnő Dorával, és a szemüvegét görcsösen igazgató Eddel. Az ikrek lecsúsztak a tatra. Erzsi akkor már Romana mellett toporgott, a torkát szorongatta egy láthatatlan, erős marok.

Marie azt mondta, hogy elmesélheti, milyen egy tengeri ütközet, de csak akkor fog kiderülni, hogy Erzsit milyen fából faragták, mikor valóban harcra kerül a sor. Gilbert az este azt mondta, fél. Akkor csak a megértésre gondolt. Az átélésre nem.

Egy tucatnyian vannak, és van velük két gyerek is.

Nagyot nyelt, és összerezzent, mikor a mellette megálló, mord Gitta inge a karját súrolta.

– Nagyjából hat mérföldnyire lehetnek – mondta a maga csendes módján Matt.

Ez megmagyarázta, hogy a tatról miért csak egy sötétebb pontocska látszódik a látóhatár szélén.

– Semmi mást nem láttatok? – tette csípőre a kezét Toni. A szemöldökei összeszaladtak, és róla is sütött az aggodalom.

– Túl messze vannak – rázta a fejét Matt.

– Igazából akár egy nagyobb halászbárka is lehet – ismerte el Alfred. – Vagy egy postahajó.

Gitta összeszorított szájjal, szigorúan rázta a fejét. Nem szólt semmit; Scott beszélt helyette.

– Ahhoz nem fúj eléggé a szél. Ilyen időben legfeljebb három csomóval haladnának, azt is csak akkor, ha egyáltalán el tudnak indulni, és jóféle áramlatot kapnak el. Ennél gyorsabban csak akkor mozognak, ha szélpor van náluk.

– De hogy értek utol minket? – csattant fel Romana. – Eddig akárhányszor szélport alkalmaztunk, lehagytuk a tengernagyot!

– Eddig akárhányszor fogócskáztatok, nem volt a fedélzeten nem is egy, de két kereskedő a maga teljes árukészletével – mutatott rá Scott.

– Másodszor és harmadszor meg voltunk pakolva. Az nem lehet indok.

Gilbert a fejét rázta.

– Másodszor csak félig volt a raktér, ráadásul részlegesen összecsukható állványzatot szállítottunk, ami rengeteg helyet foglalt. Harmadjára meg kidobtuk a holmink nagy részét, nem emlékszel?

Erzsi érezte a levegőben rezgő lehetőséget. Egyszerre fordultak Scott és Gitta felé. A svéd nő arca elsötétedett.

– Nem.

– Akkor már adjatok egy kötelet is, hogy felkössük magunkat – fintorgott Scott.

– A jó ég áldjon már meg! – kiáltott fel Feliks. – Ezek csak tárgyak, itt életekről van szó!

– Ezek a tárgyak egyszeriek és pótolhatatlanok – mondta Gitta. A hangja hideg volt, de gömbölyű, mint az italba dobott, kissé már megolvadt jégdarab.

– Egyre kevesebb a világban a mágia – bólintott Scott. – Már nem készítik a tárgyakat, csak felhasználják őket. Ha kidobjuk a készletünket, becsukhatjuk a boltot, nem tudjuk pótolni.

– Hát istenem! – csapta össze a kezét Romana. – Hogy oda ne rohanjak!

Gitta szeme fenyegetően megvillant.

– Ezeknek a holmiknak a fele idősebb, mint mi összesen együttvéve. A másik fele idősebb, mint a Vatikán.

– És vannak, amik egyidősek az emberiséggel – fejezte be Scott ridegen. – Nem fogom a tengerbe szórni.

– Akkor hogy számláztad ki nekem az elromlott holmikat? – kérdezte pimaszul Toni.

A skót a szemét forgatta.

– Egy varázsláda nem biztos, hogy önmagában varázslatos. Lehet, hogy csak az egyik lábát vágtad gallyra, és lehet, hogy azt a lábat éppen lehet pótolni. A javítási költségeket számláztam ki. Plusz tény, vannak a holmiban szimplán érdekes és kevéssé varázslatos dolgok, de ahhoz, hogy azokat kihajigáljuk, egyesével kell átnyálaznunk a komplett rakteret, és hála a kockafejűnek – intett elegánsan Gilbert felé –, ez nem menne egy kikötés és a teljes holmi kirakodása nélkül. Így csak a kisebb tárgyak mozdíthatóak, azok pedig kevés kivétellel mind mágikusak. A fennmaradó tárgyak nem képviselnek jelentős holtsúlyt.

Feliks szája széle megrándult.

– Nem fogom a feleségem és a meg nem született gyermekem épségét kockáztatni a kurva üzleted miatt.

– Feliks…

– Dora, kérlek. Tudom, hogy tudsz vigyázni magadra, de ha lehet, akkor inkább kerüljük a harcot.

– És ha tárgyalnánk? – dobta be Erzsi.

Minden szem felé fordult.

– Mégis milyen tárgyalási alapunk lenne? – sóhajtott fáradtan Marie.

Félrebillentett fejjel nézett vissza a nőre.

– Én.

Gilbert teljesen megütközve meredt rá. Erzsi mosolyogva megpaskolta a karját.

– Kicsikém, ne feledd, hogy orvul elragadtad egy kormányzó lányát.

– Ah, tényleg.

– Ha Roderich az, és nem a tengernagy, akkor sanszos, hogy meg tudunk egyezni vele.

A férfi megmerevedett.

– Nem.

– Gilbert! – kapta el a kezét, és megszorította, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Jó cserealap vagyok, és gondolom, te se akarsz úgy harcolni, hogy két gyerek és egy várandós nő van a fedélzeten.

– Engem ne számíts ballasztnak – mordult Dora. – Tudok harcolni.

– Amíg az ifiúr nem rúg gyomorba – mutatott rá Feliks.

– Majd megbeszélem vele – simogatta meg a hasát a nő.

Visszafordította a pillantását a vőlegényére.

– Hallottad, mit mondott az a tollas nő. Négy órával jártak mögöttünk, vagyis jó hosszú idege nem álltak meg. Part mentén hajóznak, a Flotta szabályzatában benne van, hogy mennyi élelem jár ilyenkor egy hajónak. Ki kell kötniük. Én meg akkor szépen meglógok és jövök utánad.

Melegen a kedvesére mosolygott. Gilbert ajka megremegett, és szorosan átölelte.

– Féltelek – súgta a hajába.

Visszaölelte a férfit, a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és inkább nem mondta, hogy ő is borzasztóan meg van rémülve.

Mi lesz, ha nem Roderich van a hajón. Mi lesz, ha megegyeznek, hogy ő átmegy, és akkor a _Trinite_ szabadon távozhat, de nem tartják meg az egyezséget. Mi lesz, ha szétágyúzzák a hajót. Mi lesz, ha Gilbert…

Szorosan lehunyta a szemét, és gátat vetett az ártalmas gondolatoknak.

– Egyszerűbb lenne megvárni, amíg közel érnek, és szimplán lepuffantani a fickót – dörmögte Gilbert.

– Hé! – két kézzel eltolta magát tőle. – Lehet, hogy a Flotta tisztje, és nem azon az oldalon áll, mint mi, de attól még a gyerekkori barátom, szóval leszel szíves nem bántani. Megegyeztünk?

Gilbert félrenézett.

– Gilbert.

– Jó, jó, egy haja szálát se fogom meggörbíteni, most örülsz?

Komoran bólintott.

– Szép terv – jegyezte meg Scott. – Szóval adunk egy csitrit a behúzott farokkal elkullogásért cserébe?

– Amennyiben van egy jobb ötleted rá, hogyan győzzünk tízszeres túlerő ellen, szívesen meghallgatjuk – jelentette ki Feliks negédesen.

A férfi egyik vastag szemöldöke megemelkedett, és gonosz vigyorra húzta az ajkait.

– Mint már említettük néhányszor, két kereskedő utazik veletek, komplett felszereléssel. És ha hiszitek, ha nem, az életünket mi is szeretnénk megóvni.

– Hajlandó vagyok rendelkezésetekre bocsátani az eszközeimet. – Gitta hangja baljós nyugalommal rezgett. Az egész nő baljósan nyugodt volt. Hideg és távoli, mint a ragyogó telihold a derült téli éjszakákon.

– Remek – somolygott Marie. Erzsire bökött. – Akkor hát te vagy az A-terv. – Az ujja tovább vándorolt Gittára. – A raktár és a harc az utolsó lélegzetünkig pedig a B. No de, mi lenne, ha te kezdenéd? – A mosolya tovább szélesedett, ahogy Scott felé fordult. – Egészen véletlenül volt már szerencsém hasonló helyzetben hajókázni veled, és akkor a meglógás körülbelül két percet vett igénybe.

– Meg egy dobot, meg a testvéreimet – bólintott Scott.

Ha Gitta olyan volt, mint a Hold, akkor ez a férfi volt az aratás előtti jégverés, mely magában hordozza az éhhalál fenyegetését. Marie nem vette magára, ugyanolyan könnyedén folytatta:

– Tudom, hogy teljesen egyedül is tudsz csinos dolgokat énekelni.

– Tud _tam_ – javította ki. – Egyszer, régen.

Marie elkomorodott, a hangja nyers lett.

– Mi lenne, ha nem kéretnéd magad, mint a fürdős kurvák, hanem egyszer az életben hasznossá tennéd magad?

Scott ellökte magát a korláttól. Az arca, akár az acél.

– Mi lenne, ha elhinnéd, amit mondok?

Olyan fenyegetően tornyosult ott, mint egy viharfelhő, még úgy is, hogy nem ő volt a legnagyobb darab a fedélzeten. Abban a pillanatban mégis mindegyikük eltörpült mellette.

– Anya… – érintette meg békítően az összevont szemöldökű Marie karját Mattie.

– Nem értelek – csóválta a fejét a nő.

Noha Scott arckifejezése alig rezzenésnyit változott, a fenyegető aura eltűnt. Erzsi döbbenten vette észre, hogy az elmúlt húsz másodpercben Gilbert karjába kapaszkodva, visszafojtott lélegzettel állt. Mélyen teleszívta hát a tüdejét, úgy pillogott a skótra. Scott vagy húsz évvel öregebbnek tűnt.

– Marie, én Owen halála óta nem énekeltem – vallotta be halkan, szinte suttogva.

A nő szemei elkerekedtek.

– Nem? – ismételte bután.

– Egy hangot sem – ingatta a fejét lassan, gondterhelten. Végighordozta rajtuk a pillantását, ami lassacskán megkeményedett, olyan lett, mint általában. – Még valami, vagy mehetek a kardomért?

– Csak egy pillanatra – intette türelemre Toni. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Tehát, fiúk, lányok. Előbb beszélünk, csak utána harcolunk, de azért mindenki húzzon valami lábbelit.

Erzsi csak fél füllel hallgatta Toni eligazításának végét. Az ágyúkra vonatkozó hadi szakkifejezések felét nem is értette, és jobban örült volna, ha a spanyol csak annyit mond, hogy „Harcra készülj, mocskos patkányok!" Ehelyett konkretizálta, hogy mi mindent kell elvégezniük abban a pár órában, ami idejük még van. A bőséges lista végén derékból fordulva megkérdezte Gilbertet, hogy kifelejtett-e valamit. Kedvese a fejét rázta, mire Romana gratulált Toninak élete első hibátlanul kiadott parancsához.

Az olasz nő nem a tőle megszokott csípős hangnemben beszélt. Túlságosan keményen harapott az alsó állkapcsára. Oda se nézve veregette vállon Tonit. A férje mosolyogva megköszönte, de ő is fakóbb volt.

Félrehúzódva utat engedett a mellette elsiető Scottnak. Meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy széles, dülöngélő medveléptekkel igyekvő férfi nem azért nyúlt az arcához, hogy idegesen a hajába túrjon, hanem azért, hogy megtörölje a szemét. Feliks Dora kezét szorongatta, és akadozva igyekezett mondani valamit, de a nő az ajkára tette a kezét, majd puhán megcsókolta.

– Ne búcsúzz, míg nem kell – mondta, és biztatóan mosolygott. – Fogsz te még táncolni a pici esküvőjén. Mind fogunk.

– Úgy legyen – dörmögte Gilbert.

Kézenfogva terelgette menyasszonyát a kabinjuk irányába. Erzsi megpróbált nem foglalkozni vele, hogy milyen gyászos lett a hangulat. Megpróbált nem arra koncentrálni, hogy a Flotta legkisebb hajóján kétszer annyian szolgálnak, mint a _Trinitén_. Megpróbálta elfelejteni az okát annak, hogy miért húz hosszúnadrágot, víváshoz használatos inget, és lábra simuló csizmát. Megpróbált nem túlságosan ideges lenni amiatt, hogy a fegyverövét nem csatolhatja fel, és el akarta felejteni, hogy azért van ez így, mert ő most túszt fog játszani.

Megpróbált mindent elfelejteni abban az ellopott pár percben, míg a kabin falának támaszkodva állt, Gilbertet ölelte és szerelmes szavakat suttogott neki. Megpróbált feloldódni a férfi ölelésében, elbújni rekedt hangja repedéseiben. Gilbert megnyugtató, szerelmes szavakat mormolt neki, mégis úgy csókolta, mintha nem lenne holnap.

* * *

Gilbertnek ez a „ _Fogadom a szegénységet, az engedelmességet és a testem megtartóztatását Istennek, Szent Máriának_ _és a tiszteletreméltó apát úrnak_ _, valamint az ő utódainak, a rend szabályai és szokásai szerint. Engedelmesség mindhalálig."_ -szövege tulajdonképpen a Teuton Lovagrend felszentelési esküszövege, egy kicsit ferdítve. Helyesen: „Fogadom a testem megtartóztatását, a szegénységet és engedelmességet az Istennek, Szent Máriának és neked, a Teuton Lovagrend mesterének, valamint utódjaidnak, a rend szabályai és szokásai szerint. Engedelmesség mindhalálig." A többi saját szülemény, kivéve azt a tényt, hogy a „szoknyás ördög" kifejezést egy paptól hallottam, és a körülöttem lévő összes hölgy nevében voltam szíves megsértődni.

Amúgy most megcsillantottam valamit, amit amúgy már egy ideje meg akartam csillantani.

Ez úton is elnézést a könnyedebb hangulatért érkezetteknek; még egy keveset kénytelenek leszünk sötétebb vizeken hajózni.


	14. Olasz kormányos

**Megjegyzés: 2018.08.08. 08:51-kor, tehát mintegy tíz órával a feltöltés után, és egy szereplők ellen elkövetett bűnöm miatt álmatlanul átforgolódott éjszaka után a történet utolsó 1300 szavát átírtam. Szóval szerkesztve. Komoly változás nem történt.**

* * *

 **Hogyan káromkodjunk olasz kormányos módjára**

Roderich a távcsőbe nézett és élesen beszívta a levegőt. A másik hajó még nem volt lőtávolban, de a csövön keresztül már ki tudta venni a hajó farán az aranyozott _Le Sancte Trinite_ feliratot. Zavarta a név, mint a körme alá szúródott tüske; franciául _la Sainte Trinité._ Spanyolul _la Santísima Trinidad_. Latinul _Sancta Trinitas._ Olaszul nem tudta, de egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a német a _Dreifaltigkeit_ nak már tényleg semmi köze ehhez a nyelvi- és nyelvtani szempontból igen megkérdőjelezhető hajónévnek, amit ráadásul hímnemű névelővel írtak ki.

Szentháromság. Elferdítették a nevet, ahogy ők maguk is elferdültek az igazságtól. Annyit se ér az életük, mint egy lehullott falevél, és ezért gúnyt űznek a hitéből.

Nem látott túl sok embert a fedélzeten. Egy vörös kendős, alacsony nő állt a hajó kormány mögött, és éppen a kerék kikötésével bajlódott. A korlát miatt nem látta, hogy van-e fegyvere. Kendője a tatra fellépő férfinak is volt, egy vékony, fekete vászondarab a homlokára kötve. Hiába nem látszódott tőle a szemöldöke, Roderich megismerte a vörös hajáról és a tényről, hogy a férfi egy vállán átvetett skót kockás takaróban létezett. Mondott valamit a nőnek, majd segített neki jó erősre meghúzni a csomót és elsietett.

A következő férfi Fernández volt. A _Rettenthetetlen_ felé nézett, és ő is váltott pár szót a kormányossal. A hajába túrt. Vadul gesztikulált, vagy ellenkezett, vagy tagadott. A nő legalább olyan idegesen felelgetett, ő erősködött. Egyszerre hagyták abba a hadonászást, és fordultak a lépcső irányába.

A két kreol bőrű mellett Gilbert Beilschmidt még sápadtabbnak, még fehérebbnek tűnt. A fehér hollók jutottak eszébe róla.

Leeresztette a látcsövet, és nyugodt léptekkel a hajó orrába sétált. Út közben egyszerűen kivette a muskétát az egyik katonája kezéből.

– Uram? – kérdezte a férfi megilletődve.

Nem válaszolt, csak oda ment, ahol a lehető legkisebb volt a távolság a két hajó között. Jól megnézte magának az irányt, megnyalta és a levegőbe tartotta az ujját, hogy pontosan tudja, merről fúj a szél, összevont szemmel tűnődött egy csöppet. Alig egy másodperc volt, míg a vállára kapta a fegyvert és tüzelt.

Éles kiáltást kapott válaszul, és azok hárman a földre vetették magukat.

– Lelőtte! – kiáltott fel az egyik katona álmélkodva. – Szent Habakkuk, lelőtte!

Inkább nem javította ki. Nem számolt a menetszéllel, így a golyó legfeljebb karcolta Beilschmidtet.

Sarkon fordult, és visszaadta a a muskétát a jogos tulajdonosának.

– Ágyúk? – szólt.

– Betöltve, uram – csapta magát vigyázzba a tüzértiszt.

Újfajta tiszteletet látott a beosztottjai szemében. Elégedett biccentéssel ballagott vissza a hídra. A csata elé is nyugodtabban nézett. Eldördült a kezdő lövés, ha van egy kis eszük, akkor már nem is számítanak tárgyalásra. Még hogy figyelmeztetés nélkül tüzeljen. Ő nem fog olyan piszkosan játszani, mint a tengernagy.

– Tüzérek az ágyúkhoz, muskétát készenlétbe!

Vladimirre nézett, aki görcsösen szorította a kormánykereket. Vállon veregette.

– Nyugalom, hadnagy. Hol van Andrei?

– Le-leküldtem a központi raktérbe, uram.

– Miért pont oda?

– Azt mondta, hogy a _Trinite_ fedélzete alacsonyabb, mint a mienk. Ha sikerül tüzelniük, és ellövik valamelyik mennyezeti pillért, akkor lezuhanhatnak az ágyúk.

– Helyes, van magának esze. – Közelebb intett egy matrózt. – A második fedélzeten kössék ki az ágyúkat a mennyezethez is, de ügyeljenek a hátrarúgásra!

– Igenis!

Összevont szemöldökkel nézett végig a hajóján. A távolság a két hajó között egyre csökkent; a kalózhajó fedélzetén már egy lélek sem volt. Roderich beharapta az ajkát.

– Tüzelésre készülj! – adta ki az újabb parancsot. – Vitorlát kurtíts!

A rövidebb vitorlákkal csakhamar a sebességük is mérséklődött. Utolérni és nem leelőzni akarta a másik hajót.

Szinte tapintani tudta a feszültséget, a harc előtti izgalom sűrű kipárolgását. Ő maga is izgatott volt, alig tudott nyugton maradni. A háta mögött újra és újra összedörgölte a kezeit, végül kesztyűt húzott, hogy ne legyen síkos a tenyere az izzadtságtól.

– Hadnagy, két fokot keletre, közelítsük meg őket.

– Üres a fedélzet, uram. Elmenekültek?

– Nem, pusztán létszámhiánnyal küzdenek. Vagy tüzelnek, vagy irányítanak.

A férfi nyelt egyet.

– Uram, ha közelebb megyünk, akkor ők is jobban tudnak tüzelni miránk!

– Igen, mi pedig harminc ágyúval fogjuk viszonozni azt a tizenegy lövést, amit ők megeresztenek. És arra nem gondolt, hogy még el is kell fogni azt a hajót?

Végre utolérték a fregattot.

Roderich volt már tengeri csatában, akkor egy teljes legénységgel felszerelt kalózhajót fogtak el. A kalózok üvöltöttek és kézifegyverekkel lőttek. A matrózok bátorságuk bizonygatására visszaüvöltöttek, és fedezékből viszonozták a tüzet. Most az ellenséges fedélzeten egy lélek se volt, nem volt kinek kiabálni. Csak a feszültség rezgett a levegőben. Hallotta a jobb pozícióba lépő emberek csizmájának a koppanásait.

Ebbe a feszültségtől terhes, pattanásig feszült csendbe rikoltotta:

– Középső fedélzet, tűz!

A következő öt másodpercben tizenkét ágyú sült el. Négy ágyú nem golyót, hanem kartácsot lőtt. Hasadt a deszka, faszilánkok röppentek a levegőbe. Roderich szeme megrebbent a hirtelen zajra, de megingathatatlanul állt, terpeszben, a háta mögött összekulcsolt kézzel. A _Trinite_ kissé megbillent.

– Csáklyát készíts!

A fedélzeten a muskétások félreálltak, hogy helyet adjanak a csáklyával felszerelt matrózoknak.

A _Trinite_ oldalán egyszerre felcsapódtak a lőrések, és az alsóbb fedélzetek tizenegy ágyú sötét torkába bámulhattak bele.

– Becsapódásra készülj! Harmadik fedélzet, tűz!

A parancs a tisztek hangján gyűrűzött le a mélye, és a dobbanásokból tudta, hogy megannyi matróz vetette magát hasra vagy guggolt le. A másik hajón még mindig néma csend uralkodott, az ágyúk kiáltottak helyettük.

A hajó megbillent a sorozatos becsapódásoktól, még úgy is, hogy a túloldalról nagyrészt kartács érkezett. Nem szemetet lőttek, hanem szabvány kartács-lövedéket, megannyi vasgolyót, ami átszakította a fát.

Odalenn valaki sikoltott. Roderich felszisszent.

A kalózhajón felnyílt a fedélzet egy darabja, mint holmi kezdetleges sáncfal. Azonnal kiadta a tűzparancsot. Abban a lélegzetvételnyi szünetben, míg a muskétások második sora lehajolt, hogy a harmadik célra tarthasson, egy fehér kéz emelkedett a magasba, és egy öklömnyi cserépgolyót dobott feléjük. Roderichben bennszakadt a levegő, de szerencsére a muskétások között volt valakinek annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy a golyóbisra tüzeljen. El is találta.

A cserépben olaj volt, ami azon nyomba lángra kapott. Nem érte el őket, a két hajó között a tenger felszínére hullott. Viszonylag gyorsan elhagyták, de Roderich akkor már idegesen Vladimir felé fordult.

– Irányváltás keletnek, távolodjon tőlük. – A legénységnek már kiáltott: – Fedélzetre a ballasztokat és a homokot! Tűzoltásra felkészülni, vitorlákat nyitni!

Pörgött az agya. A szélpor még működött és drasztikus változásokat hozott a hajó életében – mintha az irányuktól függetlenül folyamatosan hátszélben haladnának. Tudta, hogyan lehet megbecsülni a haladási távolságot, ha az egyik fél oldalról, a másik hátulról kapja a szelet, na de ki hallott már ilyet, hogy mindketten hátszéllel futnak?

– Mekkora távolságot tartsak, uram? – kérdezte Vladimir.

A férfi kezdte összeszedni magát. Még mindig ideges, reszkető kezekkel kapaszkodott a kerékbe, de a hangja már biztos volt.

– Amilyen messzire eldobnak. Cserépbombákat nem tölthetnek az ágyúba, felrobbanna kilövéskor és a saját hajójukat gyújtanák fel. És most lőtték el mindenük.

Egy ágyú, ha megfelelő mennyiségű ember áll rendelkezésre, van hely és nincsenek zavaró körülmények, akár kétpercenként is tüzelhet. Ilyen szűkösen, mint ahogy ők vannak, és ahol egyetlen rossz lépés akár két ember munkáját is akadályozhatja, inkább három perc. Jobb szeretik tartani az ötöt, ezzel kímélve a csövet.* Ez öt perc kínos szünetet eredményez, ha ellőttek mindent.

Jobbra nézett, a tat két ágyújára. A négy kezelő-matróz várakozón markolta a gyújtófát. Balra, a főfedélzeten a katonák az ágyúk mögött sorakoztak, hogy ne akadályozzák hét cső mellett tüsténkedő tüzéreket.

– Herr Popescu, hozza egyenesbe. – Vladimir engedelmeskedett. – Térképészt! Tudni akarom, mi van előttünk.

Miután rövid, egyenes tőmondatokban kioktatta a férfit, és az elszelelt, visszafordította a figyelmét a _Trinité_ re. Még mindig üres volt a fedélzet. A kormánykereket kikötötték, nem tudnak kanyarodni.

– A főfedélzet félpercenként süssön el egy ágyút. Ne engedjék mozogni őket! Kérek néhány éles szemű és biztos kezű muskétást a tatra, célozzák a kormányt! A legkisebb mozgásra is tüzeljenek!

Talán egy kicsit drasztikus megoldás, és sokkal több hadianyagot kíván, mintha fejjel rontana a falnak, de nem merte kockáztatni a hajó kigyulladásának lehetőségét. Hátranézett, de a _Dommedag_ még mindig csak egy fekete paca volt a horizonton, órákra lemaradva tőlük. Tőlük nem számíthat segítségre.

– Vladimir, három fokkal korrigáljon keletnek.

A férfi szó nélkül tekert három fokot a _Trinite_ irányába. Akármennyire ünneprontó gondolat volt, azért élvezte, hogy a férfi szó nélkül teljesíti a parancsot, és nem akadékoskodik.

A nyitott fedélzeti panelt nézte. Vannak raktáron olajjal töltött agyaggalambjaik. A Gitta nevű nő varázslatot árult és most a fedélzeten van. A kikötőben személyesen segédkezett annak a megannyi ládának a berakodásában. Semmi nem garantálja, hogy nincsenek az olajnál jóval veszélyesebb játékszereik.

Közeledtek, Roderich megint parancsot adott a vitorlák igazítására még mielőtt Vladimir egyenesbe hozta volna a hajót. A _Trinite_ ismét ellőtte mind a tizenegy ágyúját. Válaszul a _Rettenthetetlen_ is megeresztett egy sortüzet a harmadik fedélzetről, a nehezebb ágyúkkal.

A kérdés az, hogy meddig akarják folytatni az egymásra lődözést. Ha ellövik a _Trinite_ valamelyik árbocát, az elég gyorsan pontot tesz az ügy végére, de még akkor is el kell foglalni a hajót, az pedig nem megy egyszerű lövöldözéssel. Át kell szállni, ahhoz viszont közel kell kerülniük, de közben figyelniük kell arra, hogy ne gyújtsák fel a hajót… ráadásul az olaj mocskos egy jószág, nem is lehet vízzel eloltani.

– Puskát – nyújtotta ki a kezét.

Az egyik katona azonnal előrelépett és átadta neki a fegyverét. Roderich előrelépett az ágyúktól időnként megremegő fedélzeten. A _Trinite_ alsó fedélzetét nézte, a nyitott lőréseket, az ágyúcsövek mögött cikázó alakokat. A fehér ing félhomályban remekül látszódik, még messziről is.

A mestere mindig azt mondta, hogy túl sportszerű a víváshoz. Nem használja ki a környezete adta lehetőségeket, nem üt, nem rúg. Úgy vív, mintha nem harcban, hanem egy udvari párbajban venne részt. Félti a kezeit és nem ad elég erőt a csapásokba. Csúfos vereséggel végződött minden alkalom, mikor engedett Elizavetának és gyakoroltak egy keveset.

De ha van valami ezen a világon, amiben jobb a nőnél, és amire igazán büszke, akkor az a céllövési tudománya.

Aznap másodszor emelt muskétát a vállához. Az a néhány katona, akinek éppen nem volt dolga azon túl, hogy összeszorított fogakkal várták, mikor kell tüzelniük, őt figyelték. A jobb lábát félhüvelyknyit arrébb csúsztatta. A fejét ráhajtotta a csőre, gondosan célzott. Cérnakesztyűbe bújtatott keze a fára szorult. Fehér anyag villant, kattant a ravasz, visszarúgott a fegyver, puskapor csípős füstje mart az orrába.

Dacára a távolságnak, hallotta a fájdalmas sikolyt. Halvány, de annál sötétebb mosollyal engedte le a fegyvert, mögötte a katonák éljeneztek.

– Herr Popescu, közelebb.

Újabb ágyú dördült el, ami ezúttal a Trinite egyik lőrése mellett ütött lyukat a fába. Újabb kiáltások.

– Főfedélzet, mostantól dupla golyóval tüzeljenek!**

Még egy csapóajtó felnyílt a fedélzeten. Nem rácsok voltak – a _Trinite_ fedélzetén nem látott rácsot, végig lefektetett deszkák voltak –, hanem tömör fa pallók. Összeszorított állkapoccsal, oda sem figyelve töltötte újra a muskétáját, és várta a következő agyaggalambot.

Elszámolt hétig, csak nem jött. Nyolcnál tartott, mikor McKenzie tüzértiszt a főfedélzeten harmincat üvöltött, és ismét eldördült egy ágyú. Kilenc, tíz.

– Második fedélzet, tűz.

– Tűz! – továbbította a parancsot üvöltve az egyik talpas.

Újabb lyukak fúródtak a _Trinite_ testébe. Roderich nagy lélegzetet vett, és elkiáltotta magát:

– Csáklyát!

Nem kellett számolnia. Ezek az emberek tapasztalt tengerészek voltak, tudták, hogyan úgy dobni a villás vasat, hogy az elkapja a másik hajót. Vladimir kérés nélkül tekert egyet a kormányon, hogy megközelítsék a másik hajót. Széles pallók csattantak a deszkákon, szapora lábak dübörögtek staccatót a víz felett.

Még mindig nem volt egy lélek sem a fedélzeten. Roderich idegesen szorította a fegyverét.

Egy szakasz indult a másodfedélzetre vezető ajtóhoz, a kapitányi kajüt felé egy másik. Négy-négy katona előreszegezett szuronnyal közelítette meg a fedélzeti nyílásokat, és üvöltve zuhantak hanyatt, mikor golyózápor fogadta őket. Roderich felszisszent, az átszállt férfiak pedig egy emberként kapták arra a fejüket. A két panel lecsapódott, a második fedélzet ajtaja kivágódott, az ajtót betörni készülőkre úgy szórtak rá egy vödör szenet, ahogy a takarítók löttyintik ki a szennyes vizet. Sikoltva kaptak az arcukhoz.

Olyan erősen szorította a fegyverét, hogy a fa panaszosan felnyögött.

– Kapják el őket – csikorogta.

Újabb pallót nyújtottak át, azon a sebesülteket hozták vissza a hajóra. Két katona egy faltörő kossal betörte a lefelé vezető ajtót, és azonnal újabb tűzijáték villant, elvakítva őket. A következők az arcukat takarva rohantak át a tűzön. Fémes pendülés következett, és ájultan dőltek vissza a fedélzetre.

A kajüt felé szabad volt az út. Egy szakasz berobbant, és kisvártatva jöttek is jelenteni Roderichnek.

– Uram, a kapitányi lakosztályt kisebb kabinokká alakították. Mindegyik üres volt, uram.

– Mennyire üres?

A férfi zavartan ráncolta a homlokát.

– A személyes tárgyaktól eltekintve az égvilágon semmi nincs ott, uram. Nem vezet oda se lépcső, se csapóajtó. Mindegyik szobában derékaljak, meg ruhatároló bútorok, ennyi. Az egyikben volt néhány könyv, meg egy térkép a falon, de semmi egyéb.

Kurtán biccentett.

– Uram, keményen tartják maguk az mögött az ajtó mögött. Az ellenállók…

– Ha lehetséges, élve fogják el őket. – Rövid szünet után hozzátette: – Nem szükséges sértetlennek lenniük, de éljenek.

Alig fejezte be a mondatot, az ajtón üvöltve robbant ki egy napbarnított bőrű férfi. Őrült kacagással vetette meg a lábát, és megpörgetett a feje körül egy csatabárdot.

– _Che cazzo, Toni!_ – hallotta a visítást a katonák üvöltésén át, és Fernández mögött megjelent az alacsony olasz nő.

Egy méretes kétlövetű volt nála, a súlyos fajta, amitől az ember felnyög, ha a kezébe adják. Vargas nem csinált belőle nagy ügyet, kétszer elsütötte, noha mind a kétszer hátrébb kellett lépnie, különben a visszarúgó fegyver ledöntötte volna a lábáról. Az immáron tüzelésre alkalmatlan fegyvert bunkóként hasznosította. Állon csapott vele egy férfit, aki kiköpte egy fogát, majd hozzávágta egy másikhoz. Az megbotlott, elesett, bevágta a fejét a korlátba és nem kelt fel többet. A nő vad vicsorral előrántotta a kardját.

Közben levegővételnyi szünetre sem hagyta abba az olasz káromkodások teljes hangerőn kiabálását.

– Na de _chica!_ – rikkantotta Fernández túláradó vidámsággal.

Roderich összevonta a szemöldökét. Talán a nő nem csak a levegőbe szórja az átkokat és nem is őket szidja, hanem konkrétan Fernándeznek szánja a szavait.

– Toni, te barom! – bődült el valaki.

Beilschmidt egy szál karddal ugrott ki az ajtón. Őt Kirkland követte, aki nem vesztegette az idejét a kapitánya szidására, azzal kezdte, hogy úgy lefejelte az egyik katonát, hogy annak eltörött az orra.

A _Trinite_ legénysége rájöhetett, hogy nem fognak tüzelni, míg a túloldalon ott vannak a katonák, mert igen nagy eséllyel őket találnák el. Szép sorjában érkeztek a fedélzetre és vad kiáltással vetették bele maguk a küzdelembe, még az a két nagy kamasz is, akiket ő a Flottához legfeljebb hajósúrolásra vett volna fel.

Felhorkant.

– Ha valaki, _akárki_ a kormány közelébe megy, legyen az nő vagy kölyök, tüzeljenek – nézett a katonáira. Azok komoran bólintottak.

Ismét felemelte a fegyvert.

Megsajdult a szíve, mert a túloldalon küzdők között megpillantotta Elizaveta gesztenyeszín fürtjeit. Aggodalom suhant át rajta, mert a nő egyetlen serpenyővel volt felfegyverkezve, de ez az aggodalom tovatűnt, mikor látta, mily effektíven alkalmazza közelharcban.

Szíve szerint Beilschmidtet lőtte volna le, de ő éppen három ellenféllel vívott egyszerre, és nem tudta rendesen becélozni. A csövet tisztább célpont felé fordította; Vargas keményen állta a sarat, és pöttöm nő létére megizzasztotta két ellenfelét.

– _Vai a farti fottere, puttana!_

Vagy nem figyel eléggé, vagy csak az olasz nyelv teszi, de mintha még nem hallotta volna tőle kétszer ugyanazt a mondatot, pedig igencsak hadart a kisasszony.

Már éppen tüzelt volna, de a nő arrébb táncolt, Gitta pedig egy vakkantásnak is beillő szó kíséretében egy marék port szórt a levegőbe, mely éles fénnyel felvillant, egy pillanatra elvakítva az ellenfeleit és őt is. Már neki is az ajkára gyűlt a káromkodás, és nem körülményeskedett annyit. Egyenesen a nő szívére célzott és…

Éles vijjogással lecsapott az égből Stasya, és felkapta Vargast. A nő szitokáradata elcsukló nyikkanással szakadt meg. Nem sikoltott, holtra váltan meredt lefelé.

– ROMANA! – bődült el Fernández.

A hárpia keményen dobta le a _Rettenthetetlen_ hídjára Vargast. A nő felkiáltott, de azonnal a hátára hengeredett, és rémülten próbált odébb mászni a korlátra leereszkedő Stasyától.

– Nem szép dolog egy magafajta hölgytől az ilyen csúnya beszéd, nem gondolja? – kérdezte mosolygósan Stasya. Lilás szemei Roderich felé villantak. – Kapitány.

Csak egy biccentésre futotta, máris vissza kellett kapnia a fejét a nő irányába, aki megpróbált talpra pattanni és elszelelni. Vladimir elgáncsolta, egy katona pedig puskatussal tarkón vágta. Nem ájul el, de elkábult, bágyadtan motyogott. Újra és újra fel akart kelni, de mindig visszarogyott a padlóra.

Dobhártyaszaggató kiáltást hallott, és a következő pillanatban valaki úgy oldalba taszajtotta, hogy elhasalt. Egy pillanat volt az egész, már csengő füllel talpon is volt, de addigra Fernández ott guggolt Vargas mellett, fél kézzel a bárdját szorongatta, a másikkal a nő válla alá nyúlt, hogy felsegítse. Nem nézett az olaszra, zöld szemei idegesen villantak egyik katonáról a másikra, akik szuronyt szegezve célba vették őket.

– Adja fel – vetette oda neki fölényesen Roderich.

A férfi vicsorgott. A _Trinite_ felől újabb és újabb kiáltások harsantak feléjük, a „Toni" és a „Romana" neveket ismételgették. Az egymáshoz csapódó kardok csengése, a deszkákon dübörgő csizmák és a sebesültek jajongásán túl Roderich meghallotta a hirtelen feltámadó szelet, ahogy a kifeszített kötelek között süvít.

Hangos volt. Egy csata mindig hangos, utána az embernek néha napokig cseng a füle, de ez is eltörpült a több hordó puskapor berobbanásához hasonlatos zaj mellett. A kalózhajó mellett hatalmas vízoszlop emelkedett a levegőbe. A cseppek aláhulltak, felfedve az alakját egy nagyjából _Trinite_ méretű fleuténak.

A hajó teste keskeny és kecses volt. Finomabb, kidolgozottabb, mint a galleon, de a fregatthoz képest elavult. A fája sötét, mint a szurok, mint a legsötétebb éjszaka, a dagadó vitorlái lángoló narancsszínben égtek. A tatárbocon egy ferde latin vitorla kapott helyet, és ha Roderich szaporán verdeső szíve még kétkedett, hát a szél kisimította a főárboc tetején a rongyos lobogót.

Egy fleute, fekete fával és tűz festette vitorlákkal. _A bolygó hollandi._

A feltámadt szél még erősebb lett, és a horizonton fekete felhők tűntek fel, mások egyszerűen a semmiből kezdtek felbukkanni felettük. Hallotta hírét, hogy a _hollandi_ nyomában olyan viharok járnak, amikkel a legtapasztaltabb tengeri medvének is meggyűlik a baja, mire elfogta a páni félelem. Azt is hallotta, hogy a hajón egytől-egyig mindenki átkozott varázslómester, akik az ördöggel cimborálnak, és mindenki, akihez csak a kisujjuk hegye hozzáér, meg sem áll Lucifer ölelő karjaiig…

A korláton állt egy ember, fekete kabátja lobogott. A lába, noha térd alatt csizma takarta, patában végződött. Fél kézzel egy kötelet fogott, hogy stabilan álljon, a másikkal egy meztelen, széles kard pengéjével ütögette a lába szárát. És az arca… az arca! Fekete, csupa fekete, a szája ajaktalan, szörcsögő nyílás, fűrészes végűre tört csontokként szétálló fogakkal. Túl sok foggal. Az orrán kékes füstöt lélegzett ki, mely ott gomolygott körülötte, mint egy helyhez kötött ködfelhő. A szemei feneketlen katlanok, bennük egy-egy szem sárgásvörösen izzó parázzsal. A fején kalap, de nem olyan háromszögletű csákó, melyet az angol tengerészek rendszeresítettek, hanem egy spanyolosan széles karimájú. Toll helyett kétoldalt korallok álltak ki belőle. Roderich nagyon remélte, hogy csak korallok és nem agancsok. Vagy szarvak. Az egyetlen dolog, amiben az alak különbözött a tengerészlegendák híres-hírhedt Davy Jonesától, a nyaka köré tekert, hosszában kék-fehér-kék csíkos sál volt.

A tenger ördöge mellett alig vette észre a turbános alakot, aki az ében korláthoz lépett. Magasba emelte a karjait, és egyetlen szót mondott, egy szót, ami megcsiklandozta Roderich füleit, kisimította a homloka ráncait, végigszáguldott az erein, és vidáman befészkelte magát a gyomrába.

A világ szilánkosra törve kifordult a sarkaiból.

– Ügyes – ismerte el kelletlenül Elizaveta, ahogy a maga kötötte csomót nézte, és összehasonlította Roderichével. Az övé fényévekkel jobb volt.

 _Koppanások a deszkán, fémes csörgés, egy nehéz nyögés._

– A hajója, fiam – emelte fel a kezét Herr Héderváry és a kikötő felé intett.

Roderich az öböl szája felé tekintett és a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, mikor megpillantotta a vadonatúj hadihajót. A matrózok már húzták be a vitorláit, készült a kikötésre, de el tudta képzelni, milyen magasztos látványt nyújt, ahogy kecsesen meglovagolja a hullámokat…

– _Szerintem csak vigyük le őket, aru. Egy ilyen hajón mindig van valahol egy cella, nem?_

– Csakhogy mosolyog! – nevetett rá a lány.

A szívében dallal bontott szirmot száz meg száz virág.

– _Még van kettő odafenn is. Yao, intézed?_

– _Aiya, ott tollászkodtál mellettük, nem lett volna egyszerűbb neked lehozni őket?_

– Öt, hat, hét, nyolc – sorolta a hölgy, és csengő hangon felnevetett, mikor ferde mosollyal megforgatta. – Na de uram, férjes asszonyokkal nem illik így viselkedni!

– De tisztelt édesanyámmal szabad. – Büszke kiskakasként tolta ki a mellét, és átvette a vezetést az anyjától, aki mosolyogva tartott vele a keringő ütemére. Szerető, örömmel teli pillantása gyöngéden cirógatta a lelkét.

 _Valaki megfogta a könyökét, és arrébb húzta. Hiába akart ellenállni, muszáj volt engedelmeskednie. Hirtelen fogást talált a ködös érzéketlenségen és képes volt kie_ melkedni a transzból. Hátrahőkölt, mikor megpillantotta a pásztorát. Egy kínai férfi volt, a szemöldöke sarkából hosszú bőrnyúlványok nőttek, a kezei helyén pikkelyes sárkánymancsok. Roderich rémült kiáltással kapott a kardja után.

– Sadik! – csattant a kínai hangja.

A turbános egy szempillantás alatt ott termett mellette, fekete kesztyűs ujjai Roderich homlokára tapadtak. Ismét elsuttogta a Szót és az elé _gedettség úgy öntötte el, mint a dagály._

– _Van benne kurázsi, hogy így ellen tud állni – hümmögött elismerően a kínai._

– _Ez nem kurázsi – rázta a fejét a turbános, akinek maszk takarta az arcát. Az ajkai vékony vonallá keskenyedtek a koncentrálástól. – A piszok rájött, hogy belenyúltam a fejébe._

 _A homlokán erősebb lett a nyomás és ő zuhanni kezdett…_

Rövid lábakon szaladt egy hatalmas világban, meztelen talpai homokot értek. Vad kiáltással tartotta a levegőbe a fadarabot, melyet gyermeki képzelete lovagi kardnak látott, és egyetlen döféssel végzett a sárkánnyal. A szörnyűséges fenevad halálsikolyát még a hetedik határban is hallották, majd a szörny összeesett és kővé változott.

Zihálva fordult a másik kisfiúhoz, akinek hosszú haját rövid lófarokba kötötték.

– És melyikünk mentse meg a királykisasszonyt? – kérdezte a fiúcska sejpítős némettel.

– Én! És én fogom feleségül venni!

– Még mit nem! – rikkantotta a másik és a jelszavát kiáltva Roderichre vetette magát.

Elég volt egyetlen egyszer összeütniük a kardjaikat, és a két sómarta, napszítta fadarab kettétörött. Ő tanácstalanul szorongatta a csonkot, Eli azonban hátradobta a válla fölött.

– Sir Roddy, túl erősek vagyunk a víváshoz. Ha mi ketten összemérjük az erőnket, annak beláthatatlan következményei lesznek.

– Milyen az a beláthatatlan következmény? – kérdezte.

– Nem tudom, apukám mondta tegnap.

Vásott vigyort villantott rá, és Roderich elképedt.

– Neked már kiesett az egyik fogad?!

Azon kapta magát, hogy sír. Két kézzel markolta a korlátot, az arcán peregtek a forró könnyek.

– Elég – suttogta.

A gyomrában a melegség dorombolva nyújtózkodott, hízelgett neki, csábította, de ököllel ütött rá, hogy nyughasson.

– Elég! – kiáltotta.

A meleg visszahúzódott, és sértetten nyalogatta magát, mint egy asztalról lezavart kandúr, és néha faroklegyintésnyi hullámokat küldött felé, mintegy érzékeltetve, hogy még mindig ott van, és ne feledkezzen meg róla.

A látómezeje kitisztult, de vörös foltok táncoltak a szélén. Egyet pislogott, a szeme pedig lángra kapott. Felkiáltott fájdalmában. Lesöpörte a szemüvegét, és megdörgölte az arcát, de a fájdalom nem hagyott alább.

Két puha, emberi kéz érintette a vállait.

– Semmi baj, kapitány – hallotta Stasya hangját. – Nagyjából azóta nem pislogott, hogy megérkeztünk. Csak kiszáradt a szeme. Nincs semmi baj.

Stasya kedvesen tutúlt neki. Még masszírozta is, amivel inkább ártott, mint használt, de Roderich kezdett olyan rosszul lenni, hogy levegőt se igazán kapott. A fejét mintha kőgolyókkal tömték volna meg, szédült, és a gyomra is háborgott.

– Sadik! – kiáltott fel a nő. – Vedd le róla a bűbájt!

– Minek? Süllyedjen vissza szépen.

Nem tudta kinyitni a szemét, nem látott, és az alapján, hogy nem hallott semmit, már a hallását is elveszítette. Stasya kezei még mindig a vállait markolták, noha azokat már nem igazán érezte.

– Jó, jó, nem kell így nézni, csinálom…

Stasya végre elengedte, mire a vállai bizseregni kezdtek, mintha egész idáig a liszteszsákok bepakolásában segédkezett volna. Sadik kesztyűs keze ismét a homlokára simult, és a szédülés nyomban elmúlt.

A szeme még mindig égett, mikor kinyitotta, de már látott. Sadik óvatosan hátralépett. Roderich a mandzsettájába törölte az arcát, és megkereste a földön a szemüvegét. Talpra kecmergett, leporolta a ruháját, és úgy döntött, az lesz a legjobb, ha úgy tesz, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Ennek megfelelően első dolga volt rákérdezni.

– Mi a fene volt ez? – recsegte berozsdált hangon.

– Én csak örömhozónak hívom – mosolyodott el önelégülten Sadik. – Roppant hatékony módszer, ha nem akarom, hogy az ilyen pofák, mint maga, meg a legénysége láb alatt legyenek, míg a dolgomat végzem.

Sadik eltúlzott meghajlással intett a főfedélzet felé. Odalenn a sárkánymancsos kínai dallamos nyelvén dünnyögve küszködött, karmos kezeivel nem volt kifejezetten egyszerű a _Trinite_ legénységére adni a bilincseket. Stasya ismét az emberi alakjában volt, és miután meggyőződött róla, hogy Roderich jól – jobban – van, lement segíteni.

– Finoman, Yao – intette a kínait.

– Úgy csinálom, ahogy tudom, aru! – fakadt ki. – Miért nekem kellett átjönni bilincselni? Bárki másnak jobban megy.

– Egész héten nem csináltál semmit! – oktatta ki Sadik, és a lépcső korlátjára ülve lecsusszant hozzájuk. – Ne nézz rám így, a receptjeid lapozgatása nem tartozik a munka-kategóriába!

– Ez érdekes, többnyire mellettem ültél, mikor a receptjeimet lapozgattam.

– Hja, és utána felnyaltam a fedélzetet.

– Befejeztétek? – kérdezte Stasya.

Mosolygott, de volt valami a pillantásában, a gömbölyded hangjában, amitől Roderichet kirázta a hideg.

A térdei még mindig kissé kocsonyásak voltak, így nem az esztétika, hanem az egyensúlya megőrzése végett fogta a korlátot, míg levánszorgott a főfedélzetre. Közben komoly gondot okozott neki kikerülni azt a matrózt, aki a lépcsőre ájult le.

Illetve nem is ájult el. Csak hevert, révülten meredve a semmibe, az ajkain mosoly játszadozott. Megbökte, de nem reagált. A többi matróz ugyancsak kiütve hevert, volt, aki felkuncogott, mások aludtak, megint mások… nos, ők deréktájon reagáltak az örömhozóra.

Nem tudta, mikor ért véget a csata. Az eget már teljesen beborították a felhők, a _Trinite_ legénysége pedig bilincsbe verve sorakozott a korlát mellett. Ha sorakozásnak lehet nevezni azt, hogy Gitta és Dorot… a litván nő kivételével mindegyikük feküdt. Kirkland és az ikrek egészen úgy festettek, mint akik alszanak. Beilschmidt németül motyogott, és malomkerék-nagyságúra tágult pupillákkal meredt az égre. Elizaveta az oldalára borulva nevetgélt.

– Nincs semmi bajuk – szólt neki Stasya. – Nem is fognak emlékezni erre, mikor felébrednek. Igaz, Sadik?

Az utolsó mondatot megint az ijesztő hangján mondta, mire a a férfi fintorgott.

– Nem értem a problémát. Csupa szépet kaptak, képzeld el, mi lenne, ha félelmet vagy rettegést adtam volna nekik…

– Persze, aztán a nagy örömködéstől mind ópium-függők lesznek – forgatta a szemét Yao. – Igaza van Stasyának, töröld az emlékeiket.

Roderich lenézett az egyik katonára. Boldog mosollyal nyáladzott, és halkan, levegősen nevetgélt. Valóban úgy festett, mint aki a kelleténél több ópiumot evett.

Ettől borzasztó gondolata támadt és megpördült.

– A gyerekek! A gyerekekre ez hogy hat?

– Vannak kölykök a fedélzeten? – kérdezett vissza Sadik.

– Az inasom, Andrei – Már mozdult is a raktér felé, mikor megtorpant. – És a legutóbb a _Trinite_ fedélzetén is voltak ketten.

Yao aggodalmasan nézett Sadikra, aki beharapta a száját. Stasya talpra ugrott, és már sietett is a másik hajó felé, közben átkiáltott a _hollandi_ ra.

Roderich nem figyelt rájuk, ő lefelé sietett. Egyik lépcső a másik után, átlépett az eszméletlen katonákon és a becsapódott ágyúgolyók okozta rendetlenségen. Végigsietett az alsó raktér folyosóján. Eszébe jutott, hogy a folyosót középen leválasztó fal túloldalán már a cellák vannak, az egyikben a Kereskedővel, de ő felnőtt, nem lehet sokkal nagyobb baja, mint a katonáinak.

Benyitott a raktárba. Körben a polcokon kenyerek és savanyú káposzta volt, a keskeny közbülső részen Andrei hevert. Mellette egy félbetört kenyér és egy kinyitott káposztás üveg, a földön néhány szétszórt játékkocka.

– Andrei – simogatta meg a fiúcska arcát. Nem mozdult, mire lekevert neki egyet. – Andrei!

Akárhogy rázta, az inas nem tért magához. Roderich szívverése gyorsulni kezdett, a torkát kaparta a hajófenék állott levegője.

– Levegő – zihálta. – Csak levegő kell neked, ugye?

Úgy kapta fel a gyereket, mintha nem nyomna többet egy tollal kitömött párnánál, és magához szorítva sietett fel vele a fedélzetre. A tíz éves fiúcska fájdalmasan kicsi volt, a kék kabátkája nagy volt rá.

Mire felért a fedélzetre, azt is érezte, hogy a gyerek teste túl hűvös. Páni félelem szorongatta. Sadikhoz akart futni a fiúval, elvégre, ha jól vette ki, akkor az ő bűbája okozta ezt. Tudnia kell, hogyan hozza helyre.

Éles kiáltás dermesztette meg. Csak Andrei járt a fejében, azt hitte, most fogják kitépni a kisfiút a kezéből. Magához szorította a gyereket.

– Ne vigye el! Ne bántsa! Kalle csak alszik, ne bántsa, eresszen el, hagyja békén!

A _hollandi_ újabb tagja próbált megbirkózni a visítva rúgkapáló szőke kisfiúval.

– Maradj már nyugton, te nyavalyás kis…

Az egészen emberi kinézetű, fiatal férfi kérése meghallgatásra talált, a gyerek mozdulatlanná vált. Egy pillanat múlva a férfi üvöltve taszította el magától.

– Au! Megharapott a kis korcs!

A fiú rémülten nézett körbe, az arcát könnyek csíkozták. Roderich elkapta a nagy, kék szemek pillantását, de a fiú nem figyelt rá. Kiutat keresett, és az egyik irányból az őt felhozó férfi állt, a másikról a _hollandi_ fogta közre a _Trinité_ t, a fedélzetén egyre gyűltek a félember lények. A fiúcska felkiáltott, és a pallón átfutott a _Rettenthetetlen_ re.

A palló tetején Yao várta. A gyerek átbújt a kínai kinyújtott karja alatt. Megtorpant, mikor meglátta a hajóstársait.

– Gitta! – sírt fel, és a nőhöz rohant. – Gitta!

Sírva ölelte a nőt, aki halvány mosollyal meredt a semmibe.

– Üsd már le! – csattant fel Yao.

Sadik odalépett a gyerekhez, a csuklójánál fogva elrántotta Gitta mellől és egy jól irányzott ütéssel véget vetett a visításnak. Utána a kezét rázta.

– Kemény feje van, az egyszer biztos.

Roderich megrendülten meredt a nedves arcú, ájult fiúra. Utána Andreire, aki még mindig eszméletlenül borult a vállára. Nem értette.

Stasya lépett a fedélzetre, és először fordult elő, hogy nem mosolygott. Az arca merev volt, szemöldökeit aggodalmasan összevonta. A karjaiban egy legfeljebb öt éves, vörös hajú gyereket hozott.

– Haldoklik.

– És Andrei? – kérdezte Roderich elszorult torokkal.

Sadik ránézett. Majd Yaóra, aki Stasya felé fordult. A nő letette a kisfiút az alélt legénység elé. Odalépett hozzájuk. Roderich úgy tartotta a kezében a gyereket, mint menyasszonyt a vőlegény. Stasya hosszú, fehér ujjait finoman Andrei nyakára helyezte. Lehunyt szemmel koncentrált. Megmozdította az ujjait. A másodpercek idegölő lassúsággal követték egymást.

A nő a szemébe nézett és Roderich már a legrosszabbat feltételezte.

– Ő is.

 _Még él!_

Rögvest utána követte a letaglózó felismerés: a nyílt vízen az égvilágon semmit nem tud vele kezdeni. Hacsak a _hollandi_ legénysége nem tudja a gyógymódot, akár el is kezdheti írni a gyászbeszédet. Egyből kettőt, mert ha Andreinek valami baja lesz, akkor Vladimir felköti magát az árbocra vagy tengernek megy.

Térdre rogyott, és óvatosan lefektette Andreit a padlóra. Ha nem lett volna olyan betegesen sápadt, azt hihette volna, hogy csak alszik. Sadik a háta mögött összefont kézzel el akart somfordálni, de Yao egyetlen csúnya pillantással maradásra bírta.

Két tompa koppanás. Egyszer szállított lovakat, tudta, milyen hangja van a patának a fán. Elszorult torokkal, de önmagát mit sem féltve nézett fel a fekete arcú férfi lángszemeibe. Az ég mennydörgött.

Kérdezni akart, de a kérdései értelmüket vesztették. A patás kék-fehér-kék csíkos sáljára egy száj volt rajzolva, éppen a torka elé. A tenger ördöge néma volt.

Végigfutott rajta a reszketés, mikor a férfi megemelte a kardját. Az egyre tornyosuló szürke felhő között végigfutott egy villám, a fénye túl hosszan időzött a pengén. A mennydörgés még hangosabb volt, mint a csata ágyúlövései.

Nem sújtott le. Bőrkesztyűs szabad kezével markolattól a hegyig végighúzta a kezét a széles, handzsárnak is beillő szablya oldalán. Az ujjait összecsippentette, mintha egy hajszálat húzott volna le a kezéről. Leengedte a kardot, és leguggolt. Roderich át akarta ölelni Andreit, elhúzni a démon elől, de megdermedt, mikor az összecsippentett ujjak között fehér lidércfény ragyogott fel.

Meg sem tudott mozdulni, mikor amaz a kisujjával kinyitotta Andrei száját, és a másik kettővel lenyomta a fényt a fiú torkán. Az immár üres kezével befogta a száját, mintha attól félne, hogy a lidércfény ismét kiszökik.

Andrei a szájára szorított kéz miatt tompán felköhögött. Roderichből megkönnyebbült kiáltás szakadt fel.

A patás – dehogyis démon, hát megmentette! – a kardjával a fedélzet deszkáira csapott, mire Sadik már ott is termett mellette, és két kézzel fogta meg a fiú fejét, hogy levegye róla a bájolást. Egyszerre engedték el.

Andrei szempillái megremegtek. Motyogott valamit, Roderich feltételezte, hogy románul. A feje oldalra bukott, és nagy sóhajjal álomba merült.

Hálásan felnézett, hogy megköszönje, de akkor a patás már a következő villám fényét gyűjtötte a kardjáról, Sadik pedig Kalle fejecskéjét fogta. A kisfiú bágyadtan felsírt, mire a patás megérintette a homloka közepét, és elernyedt.

Sadik a jól végzett munka morranásával kelt fel, a szája pedig elképedten elnyílt, mikor a patás harmadszor is végighúzta a kezét a pengén.

– Kapitány, a szöszit mi csaptuk le.

A kard hegye a litván nő felé fordult. Mind értetlenül néztek vissza a férfira. Stasya szemében csillant fel elsőként a megértés:

– Terhes.

A férfi bólintott. A kardot markoló kezével ügyetlenül átkarolta a nőt, és féloldalasan melléült. A lidércfényt nem a nő száján küldte le, hanem a hasára simította. A fénye átszűrődött az ujjai között. A patás erősebben nyomta a fényt a nő hasának. A kismama egész teste felragyogott, mikor a fény végre visszakúszott a helyére. Sadik nem késlekedett, az egyik kezével levette róla a bájolást, a másikkal azon nyomban állon is vágta. A patás tartotta meg, hogy ne csapódjon a deszkának.

Roderich szíve még mindig összevissza kalimpált. Újra Andreire nézett, a fel-le emelkedő mellkasára, a nyakán lüktető ütőérre, és úgy érezte, mondania kell valamit. Akármit.

Gyorsan elszállt a pillanat.

– Kapitány úr – toppant a fedélzetre az a fiatal, aki a szőke gyereket kihozta a hajó belsejéből. – Mindjárt napnyugta, és a tengernagy azt mondta, egy napunk van.

A férfi bólintott. Kétszer megütötte a karjával a lába szárát. Mikor Sadik elment mellette, izomból ráhúzott a fenekére, mire ő méltatlankodva feljajdult.

– Jó, na, a franc se gondolta, hogy vannak kölykök is egy ilyen helyen!

Roderich az üzenethozó fiúra meredt. Átlagos magasságú volt, és nagyjából annyi idős, mint az elalélt ikrek. Lehet valami Stasya társaival meg a sálakkal, mert eddig csak Yao mutatkozott nyakbavaló nélkül, de az ő ruhájának magas állógallérja volt. A fiú fehér sálját tépte az egyre erősödő szél. Barna gyapjúöltözete nem kifejezetten tengerész-holminak tűnt.

Az arca fogta meg. A szeme és a haja színe, az álla vonala, a jeges pillantása. Mintha Bondevik tengernagyot látta volna, húsz évvel fiatalabb kiadásban.

A fiú gőgösen végigmérte és otthagyta. Egyedül Stasya maradt hátra, hogy felhúzza őt a földről.

– Bocsásson meg a gyermekekért, kapitány – hajtott fejet. – Nem kenyerünk ifjoncokat bántani.

Mereven bólintott.

Hirtelen rászakadt az egész nap és megszédült. Egy beszélgetés a Kereskedővel, csata, varázslat és szegény Andrei… Lenézett az inasra.

– Ő se fog emlékezni semmire – mosolyodott el Stasya. – Nagyon fog fájni a feje, mikor felébred, de ön lesz az egyetlen, aki emlékezni fog a történtekre. Talán azoknak lesz egy halovány képzete, akiket leütöttünk, de mindenki más nagy eséllyel arról is megfeledkezik, hogy egyáltalán látta a hajónkat.

Roderich nehezen bólintott.

– Őket miért kellett leütni? – Hirtelen fellángolt benne a harag. – És miért nem történt semmi azzal a fiúval, mikor Andrei majdnem… ő majdnem…

Nem tudta kiejteni azt a szót, ahogy korábban a kraken is az ajkára forrt.

Stasya csak mosolygott.

– Az inasa csaknem meghalt, kapitány. – Elakadt a lélegzete a hárpia kijelentésének egyszerűségétől. – De amit a tenger elvesz, azt vissza is tudja adni… egy bizonyos határig. Szerencséje, hogy Sadik hibájából történt és a kapitány éppen itt volt. – A szőke kisfiúra nézett. – Őt a fae vére óvta meg.

– A milyen vére? – fakadt ki.

– A fiú nem teljesen ember.

Roderich szemei elkerekedtek.

Stasya beharapta az ajkát, és a hajójára nézett. Yao és Sadik ismét összevitatkoztak valamin. Bondevik hasonmása blazírt képpel figyelte őket, a kapitány pedig semmit se tett a vita elcsitítására. A nő gyorsan benyúlt a ruhája nyakán, majd Roderich felé nyújtotta a kezét.

– Fogja.

Egy pöttöm üvegfüggőt nyomott a kezébe. Magas nyakú, fületlen korsót formázott, és alig volt nagyobb, mint a mutatóujja egyik ujjperce.

– Ha valaha olyan helyzetbe kerülne, hogy szüksége van rám, törje le a nyakát, és kisegítem, amint tudom. – Indulni akart, de visszafordult: – Természetesen csak tengeren működik. – Tett két lépést, de megint visszafordult: – És egy jó tanács… ha valaha összehozná a balsors egy Kirklanddel, vagy valaki mással a fae-ből, még véletlenül se mondja meg neki a teljes nevét.

Meg se várta, hogy bólintson, vagy kiemelkedjen a döbbenetéből. Még a szárnyait kis kiterjesztette, hogy gyorsabban átjusson a maga hajójára. _A bolygó hollandi_ pillanatok alatt eltűnt a tenger hullámai között, mintha ott se lett volna.

Ő meg csak állt, elképedten szorongatva az üvegfüggőt. Akkor kapott észbe, mikor leszakadt az ég.

* * *

* 1848-ban volt a nagyon jó tüzelési sebesség a kétpercenként egy golyó. Azt tudom, hogy hűteni kellett az ágyúcsövet, szóval ez csak olyan... nemtom, kegyes hazugság.

** Kis lőtávolságnál ezt meg lehetett csinálni, és meg fogtok lepődni, két golyó az annyi mint duplaannyi kár.

* * *

Ha valakit érdekel, akkor a blogomról elérhető egy link, ami végtelen háttérre mutat. Meeeg egy adag Tonhal-féle szivárvány-hányásra.

Hogy adjak címet a fejezetnek úgy, hogy valamelyest illeszkedjen ebbe a sorozatba, és ne írjam le a komplett tartalmat? Mert lássuk be, Romana nagyjából három bekezdés erejéig tudott káromkodni, utána könyörtelenül kiütöttem.

 **Srácok, retek béna vagyok, és nem tudom, hogy kinek a kommentjére válaszoltam, és kiére nem… remélem, mindenki megkapta a válaszaimat, ha nem, akkor dogeza mindenkinek.**


	15. Mosolygós finn módjára

Egy beszélgetés rávilágított, hogy lehet, talán szüksége lenne mindenkinek egy masterlistre, csak a dolgok tisztázása végett. Ha már egyszer bonyolódik a cselekmény :|

 _Le Sancte Trinite:_

– Magyarország – Erzsi

– Poroszország – Gilbert

– Spanyolország – Toni

– Dél-Olaszország – NYO – Chiara/Romana

– Lengyelország – Feliks

– Litvánia – NYO – Dora (Dorotėja Lorinaityenė és ezzel a névvel Roderich mindörökké küzdeni fog)

– Franciaország – NYO – Marie

– Amerika – Alfred

– Kanada – Matthew

– Észtország – Eduard

– Svédország – NYO – Gitta (Birgitta)

– Sealand – Peter

– Ladonia – Kalle (Niklas)

– Skócia – OC – Scott

 _Flotta_

– Norvégia – Lukas Bondevik tengernagy

– Ausztria – Roderich Edelstein alezredes

– Finnország – Tino Väinämöinnen főhadnagy

– Románia – Vladimir Popescu hadnagy

– Moldova – Andrei Popescu hajósinas

– fogoly: Svájc – NYO – Adelheid Zwingli

 _A bolygó hollandi_

– Hollandia, akinek a nevét jelen fejezetben tudjátok meg

– Oroszország – NYO – Stasya (Anastasya Braginskaya)

– Ukrajna – Katyusa (Yekaterina Braginskaya), jelen pillanatban a Dommedag fedélzetén

– Kína – Yao

– Törökország – Sadik

– és egy fiatalember, aki feltűnően hasonlít a tengernagyra…

– további karaktereket a bemutatásukkal listázom.

De marha sokan vagytok, te jó isten.

Egyéb emlegetett népségek:

– Japán – Honda Kiku, a Cseresznyevirág nevű kalózhajó kapitánya, Bondevik legyőzte a batáviai ütközetben

– Írország – OC – Flynn Kirkland, eltűnt a dagály-kövek keresésekor

– Wales – OC – Owen Kirkland, meghalt a dagály-kövek keresésekor

– Anglia – Arthur Kirkland, Marie férje és az ikrek apja, az ikrek születése előtt eltűnt

– OC – Carter – Rettenthetetlen, fedélzetmester

– OC – McKenzie – Rettenthetetlen, tüzértiszt

– OC – Porter, Johanssen, Black, Karlsson, Webber, Taylor – Rettenthetetlen, matrózok és katonák

– OC – Smith – Dommedag, katona

* * *

 _Hogyan szabjunk korlátokat mosolygós finn módjára_

Az ágyúk mellett rémisztő volt. Nem mertek lámpát levinni a félhomályos fedélzetre, mert féltek, hogy a hajó testét átütő golyók széttörik azokat és a végén magukat gyújtják fel.

Töltöttek és tüzeltek. Töltöttek és tüzeltek. A kettő között a deszkákon hasaltak, hogy minél kisebb eséllyel sebesüljenek meg. Egy ágyúgolyó széttépte az egyik belső merevítő-gerendát, és több zsákvarrótű-méretű faszilánk beleállt Mattbe. Az egyik alig pár centire vétette el a szemét.

Gilbert sápadt volt és ideges. Gyorsan és pontosan dolgozott, összeszorított ajkakkal, tikkelő bal szemmel. Abban a pár pillanatban, mikor a gondjaira bízott két ágyú még hűlt és nem nyúlhatott hozzájuk, űzött tekintettel meredt maga elé. Erzsi oda akart menni hozzá, hogy átölelje, de nem tehette. A maga ágyújával kellett törődnie.

Scott és Gitta félmondatokban, szaknyelven megbeszélte, hogy mi az, amit hasznosítani tudnak a készletükből. Scott hozta fel a cserépbombát, amit Dora dobott el és mindketten a fogukat szívták, mikor a _Rettenthetetlen_ dobótávolságon kívülre húzódott.

Harminc ágyú tüzét szenvedték. Eduard a raktérben rohangált, és betömte a vízvonal környékén keletkezett lékeket. A többivel nem volt idejük foglalkozni. Alfred nagyon humorosan megjegyezte, hogy legalább jobban látja, mire lő. Cserébe mikor elszaladt egy újabb adag ágyúgolyóért, egy kósza puskalövés elkapta a bal felkarját. Marie sikoltott, Feliks pedig azon nyomban otthagyta az ágyúját, hogy lekezelje a sebet. Alfred ingének makulátlan fehérségét nem tudta rendbe tenni, azzal együtt a fiú magabiztos mosolya is eltűnt.

Scott felhozott a raktérből egy ölre való fegyvert, noha mindegyiküknek volt sajátja. A földre szórta a változatos puskákat, kardokat, meg a bárdot, amit Toni megcsodált még a boltjában. A férfi nem kérdezett kettőt, amint lehetősége nyílt rá, felmarkolta és kirohant vagdalkozni. Romana gondolkodás nélkül, káromkodva vetette magát utána.

Összenéztek. Gilbert keresztet vetett, kivonta a kardját és ment ő is.

Erzsi Eduard után rohant ki a fedélzetre. Teljesen más volt a test-test elleni küzdelem, mint az ágyúk mellett kuporogni és reménykedni benne, hogy a következő golyó nem a fején fog koppanni. Itt volt beleszólása. Az érkező csapásokat meg tudta állítani, megfelelően tudta viszonozni. Akár kettőt-hármat is képes volt egyszerre feltartóztatni.

Harcolt, mégis nyugodt volt. Nem kellett hátranéznie, mert tudta, hogy fogják a hátát, tudta, hogy a többiek ugyanolyan jók, ha nem jobbak, mint ő. Vigyáznak rá, és ő is vigyáz rájuk.

Megbillent, mikor Toni sebzett vadállatként a felesége nevét üvöltötte. Az egyik katona támadását nem tudta rendesen eltéríteni, a bajonett megkarmolta a vállát. Nem volt komoly seb, de csípett. Az inge elszakadt és a jobb ruhaujja a csukójára csúszott, zavarta a karja lendítésénél, a csuklójánál megakadt az anyag és nem akadályozta. Teret vesztett. Hátrálnia kellett, de a lába összeütközött az ugyancsak visszaszorult Gittáéval. Alig egy pillanatra néztek össze, de látta a szemüveg mögött megbújt szemekben a riadalmat.

Gilbert Toni nevét kiáltotta. Alfred felvonyított, ahogy egy ütés a sebesült balját érte.

Megremegett a lába alatt a padló, valami robbant és sötétség.

Puha, meleg, édes sötétség. Lebegett és mosolyogva várta, hogy mikor fogja Gilbert átkarolni. A férfi forró lélegzete megcsiklandozza az arcát, kifújja a homlokából a fürtjeit, és mikor már egészen közel hajol hozzá és Erzsi azt hiszi, hogy csókot kap tőle, kutya módjára végignyalja az arcát, aztán ordenáré módon röhög a felháborodásán.

Arra ébredt, hogy esik. Nagy cseppek csapódtak az arcának. Nem fájt, de már kilopták a testéből a meleget. Reszketett.

Kóválygó fejjel felült. Erős késéssel vette észre, hogy a kezeit azért tudja olyan nehezen felemelni, mert a csuklóit nehéz vaspántok húzzák le.

– Nocsak, cicám, felébredtél? – csendült felette egy durva hang.

Fel akart nézni, de az esőcseppek miatt folyamatosan pislognia kellett. Felkiáltott riadalmában, mikor felrántották a földről, és keményen nekilökték a egy ládának. Fel kellett emelnie a karjait, úgy béklyózták meg. Két ágyú és a sűrű esőfüggöny korlátozta a látóterét.

Valaki ült mellette, de az nem Gilbert volt. Nem látta őt. Az álomtól kótyagos feje még tele volt a férfival, akinek nyomát sem látta. Mikor a férfiak elengedték, megrángatta a kezeit. A lánc csörgött, de nem engedett. Az eső hidegét kezdte átvenni a pánik jegessége.

Romana oldalba rúgta.

– Nyughass! Ne lássák, hogy félsz.

Reszketve ereszkedett vissza a deszkákra. Sokáig tartott, mire úrrá lett a remegésén, de a félelem megmaradt. Mi van Gilberttel?

– Hol vagyunk?

Matrózok rohangáltak a fedélzeten. Az egyikük partvissal tolta le a fedélzetről a megálló esővizet. Sziszifuszi munka volt, egy mozdulat alatt kétszer annyi víz esett, mint amennyit eltávolított. Kiáltások harsantak, és vezényszavakra húzták meg a köteleket. Bevonták a vitorlákat, melyek háztetőként vezették a sarkaikhoz a vizet.

– Nem tudom. Most ébredtem.

Romanára pillantott. A nő elveszítette a kendőjét, vállig érő haja az esőtől a fejére tapadt. Hiába nyújtózkodott, nem sikerült átkukucskálnia az ágyú másik oldalára. Csak Erzsi szúrta ki a fején a hatalmas púpot, melynek közepén felrepedt a bőr. Az esővízzel felhígított vér halvány rózsaszínesre színezte a gallérját. Inkább bele se gondolt, hogy egy ekkora púp mennyire fájhat. Vagy mennyire fájhatott, mikor megkapta.

Ő nem fájlalta a fejét, nem volt zavart, inkább úgy érezte magát, mint aki egy kiadósat aludt, és nem teljesen éber. Ami elég különös, ha figyelembe veszi, hogy a vízre általában felébrednek az emberek, ő pedig éppenséggel kapta azt az arcába rendesen.

– Mintha élnének! – harsant Roderich kiáltása balról.

A két ágyú közé szorulva, limitált belátott térrel csak a vitorlák irányából tudta megmondani, hogy a férfi a tat felé van. Valószínűleg. Ebből, és a fedélzeten cirkáló vörös egyenruhás férfiakból lassacskán kikövetkeztette, hogy a _Rettenthetetlen_ fedélzetén van.

Velük szemben sötét árnyék kúszott a hajó mellé. Riadtan kihúzta magát. Romana is megfeszült mellette.

– Tandem-köteleket készíts! – hallotta újra Roderichet.

Néhány férfi feltekert vastag kötelekkel sietett végig a korlát mentén. A másik hajóról kötélvégek repültek át, azokat az erre váró matrózok gyorsan kikötözték. Az egyikük a kötél kikötése után felhajtotta a korlát egyik csapópult-szerűen mozdítható darabját, és segített beakasztani az átnyújtott palló rögzítő-kapcsait.

Roderich a háta mögött összekulcsolt kézzel, méltóságteljesen lépdelt be a látóterébe. Két lépésnyire az egyik ágyú végétől megállt. A kapitányi csákója két sarkáról vékony sugárban csorgott a víz a vállára.. Erzsi érezte, hogy mosolyra rándul az ajka; egyszer a férfi rövid kiselőadást tartott neki arról, mennyire utálatos a paróka, ami csak arra jó, hogy az ember idő előtt megkopaszodjék. A parókák után a kalapot vette elő, és a végére Erzsi leszűrte, hogy Roderich meglehetősen kényes a hajára, és reggelente legalább annyi időt tölt a frizurája elkészítésével, mint egy átlagos nemesasszony. A kapitányt kalapban látni nagy ritkaságszámba ment.

Erzsi mosolya elhalványodott és eltűnt, mikor meghallotta a baljós dobbanásokat. Vladimir úgy termett ott Roderich mellett, mintha a földből bújt volna ki. Az ő egyenruhája is megszívta magát vízzel és inkább volt sötét szürkéskék, mint büszke királykék. Egyszerre tisztelegtek.

Az eső elnyomta a kapitány halk hangját. Rövid diskurzus után Roderich félreállt, utat engedve két személynek, akik bölcsebbek voltak, mint a _Rettenthetetlen_ tisztjei, mert vastag viharköpenyben érkeztek. Noha soha nem mutatkoztak be egymásnak, két-három bálon már volt szerencséje messziről megnézni magának Lukas Bondevik tengernagyot. Akkor is, most is minden mozdulatát árnyékként követte a mosolygós Väinämöinen főhadnagy.

– Hányan vannak? – kérdezte a tengernagy.

– Hét férfi, öt nő és két gyerek, uram – válaszolt Roderich készségesen.

Romana megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott mellette.

– Mi az? – súgta neki.

– Nem tudom, mi van a _Trinité_ vel – mormolta. – De legalább azt a két kis mazsolát megtalálták, és egyiknek sincs baja.

– Mik a veszteségek? – jött az újabb kérdés a tengernagytól.

– Egy halottunk van, uram.

– A sebesültek?

– Vágások, zúzódások, van egy súlyos sebesültünk, aki mindkét combját eltörte és a hajóorvos szerint nem biztos, hogy megéri a reggelt.

– Ágyúgolyó?

– Mondhatni.

– Igen, vagy nem?

Roderich nagyot szusszant.

– A _Trinite_ egyik lövése éppen akkor érkezett, mikor elsült az ágyú, és a rögzítést vitte el. Az ágyú leugrott a bakról, az esett rá a tüzérre. Eltörte mindkét combját, és a forró cső megégette.

Bondevik bólintott, ezzel egy pillanatra kisebb vízesést bocsátott alá a kalapjáról.

– Kapitány, akárhogy számlálom, itt csak hét férfit és három nőt látok.

Erzsi szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.

– Az egyikük várandós, uram. A két gyermekkel és azok nevelőjével együtt fedett helyre helyeztettem.

– Milyen gáláns. – A tengernagy hangja gúnyos nemtörődömséggel volt telve. – Kölcsönvenném a tárgyalóját. Hozza az egész bagázst.

– Abba Zwingli is beletartozik, uram?

A tengernagy rövid töprengés után megrázta a fejét és elbicegett. Roderich kurta paranccsal magához intett néhány katonát. Erzsit csakhamar a szitkozódó Romanával együtt felrántották a földről és a tat felé kezdték taszigálni. Az üvegezett ajtón átlépve a partra került, egy ízlésesen berendezett nappaliba és csak azért tudta, hogy még mindig a vízen van, mert a kinti vihar miatt a szoba erősen hintázott.

A tapétázott falakra körben falikarokat erősítettek. Egy néger gyújtotta be ezeket a világokat, sietve, de nem kapkodva. Gondja volt rá, hogy csak a szoba feléig gyújtson fényt, mert annál hátrébb spanyolfal rekesztette le a tárgyalót a kapitányi hálótól. A fekete dolga végeztével lehajtott fejjel elindult kifelé. Roderich ostorként csattanó hangjára megtorpant, és a kapott utasítás szerint pillanatok alatt felgöngyölte a szőnyeget és a fal mellé vitte.

Erzsit a mögötte álló katona térdre kényszerítette. Félkörben ültették le őket. Bondevik, miután a fogasra akasztotta a köpönyegét és a kalapját, az általuk közrefogott nehéz, padlóhoz rögzített asztalhoz sétált. Még volt annyi helye, hogy kihúzza a széket, mert mögötte már virágmintás vászonnal burkolt spanyolfal rekesztette le a tárgyalóról a kapitányi hálót.

– Ide kellett volna célozni, _cazzo_ – dünnyögte Romana az orra alatt.

Bondevik fintorogva rámolta összébb Roderich holmiját. Az összegereblyézett kupacot Väinämöinen vitte át egy fal melletti komódra, majd visszaállt a tengernagy mögé, mint holmi testőr. Mosolyogva fürkészte őket. Erzsi Roderichre pillantott, és kis híján felkacagott, mikor meglátta az osztrák arckifejezését. Épp gyászolta a végtelen időt, amit a papírjai szortírozásába ölt.

Erzsi vidámsága kérészéletű volt, mert az admirális végigmérte őket. Egy pillanatra megült a fejében a gondolat, hogy miért is van ő a többiekkel, hogy lehet, hogy Roderich nem záratta el egy külön helyre. Elvégre miatta indult ez az egész hajcihő, nem?

Felrémlett benne, hogy talán a kapitány végre továbblépett, amitől úgy érezte, amitől máris a bitófa torokszorító árnyékában érezte magát.

– Tehát nem is a három a mágikus szám, hanem az öt – mondta halkan az admirális, és a mosolyától Erzsit kirázta a hideg.

Jobbra pillantott Romanára. A nő a pillantásával próbálta kivégezni a tisztet. Balra Matt eszméletlenül hevert az őt vigyázó katona lábai előtt. Utána Alfred már ébren volt, de ködös tekintete alapján halvány fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi történik vele. Az állán már sötétre színeződött az ütés nyoma.

Gilbertet kereste, és megkönnyebbült, mikor találkozott a pillantásuk. A férfi a félkör bal oldali szélén térdelt és a helyzetükhöz képest sértetlennek tűnt. Meg nagyon csábosnak az izmaira tapadó ingben.

Nem tudta hova tenni ezt a roppant releváns gondolatot.

– Akar mondani is valamit, vagy csak az elfogásunk felett érzett örömét fogja lenyomni a torkunkon? – kérdezte Marie felszegett állal.

Mögötte a katona emelte az öklét, hogy megüsse, de Bondevik leintette. Az asztalra könyökölve összetámasztotta a kezeit. A mutatóujja hegye az állát érte.

– Marianne Bonnefoy. Az eddig is elképesztett, hogy a fehérnép ilyen jelentős számban képviseli magát a maguk istenverte hajóján, de hogy maga legyen a kapitány is?

– Az hivatalosan én vagyok – szólt közbe Toni és villantotta a védjegyévé lett mosolyát.

Bondevik jeges tekintete tovább vándorolt a spanyolra. Toni mosolya megremegett, és Erzsi egyáltalán nem tudta kárhoztatni érte.

– Antonio Fernández Carriedo. – Felnézett a papírjaiból. – Javítson ki, ha rosszul ejtem a nevét.

Toni gyorsan megrázta a fejét.

– Maga volt a Spanyol Flotta egyik legifjabb kapitánya. Fényes karrier várt magára. Miért állt kalóznak?

Toni zavartan meredt a kapitányra. Balra nézett Marie-ra, aki megrántotta a vállát, majd egyszerre fordultak Gilberthez, aki legalább olyan értetlen volt… aztán felcsillant a szeme és rázni kezdte a kacagás.

– Ez nem igaz! A gibraltári meló! Amikor eladtunk tisztnek, Toni!

Toni arca felderült.

– Várj, arra a fecnire gondolsz, amit te írtál? – Gilbertnek már potyogtak a könnyei a nevetéstől, és Marie is mosolygott. Toni vigyorogva fordult vissza a tengernagyhoz. – Bocsássa meg, de egy fél óra kivételével soha nem voltam a Spanyol Flotta tagja. Akkor is hamis volt a papírom. De jól esik, hogy olyan jól sikerült adnom az arrogáns senkiházit, hogy még tartja magát a pletyka.

Bondevik nem volt lenyűgözve. Megmártotta Roderich tollát és kihúzott valamit a noteszéből.

– Igazán válogatott társulat, mondhatom – mondta biggyesztett ajkakkal. – Egy kupac szélhámos, egy szajha, egy tudós és egy vikomt, aki meglógott az igazságszolgáltatás elől.

Az utolsó két címnél előbb Feliks majd Eduard felé intett. Erzsi azzal a sajnálkozó mosollyal nézte a férfit, amivel a súlyos tévedésben élő ostobákat szokták. Gilbert nem volt szélhámos, Marie-ról nem sokat tudott, de abban egészen biztos volt, hogy soha nem dolgozott szajhaként, Felikset meg Eduardot pedig egészen biztosan összecserélte, hacsak nem lőtt bakot abban az esetben is.

– Én kérek elnézést, hogy nem volt kedvem meghalni – motyogta Ed. Bondevik felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, mire lesütötte a szemét. Ha a mögötte álló katona nem böki vállon a fegyverével, nem folytatja. – A svédek csak ki akartak rúgni a birtokomról.

Erzsi összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Az ember azt hinné, hogy tökre felvilágosult korban élünk – rántotta meg a vállát Feliks. – Kérdem én, kinek ártottam azzal, hogy megnéztem annak a pár állatnak az agyát?

Már csak pislogni tudott. Roderich a maga sótlan módján undorodott és inkább átment a félkörnek arra az oldalára, ahol távolabb állt Felikstől.

A hátuk mögött, az üvegajtó mellett volt egy kisebb kabin. Erzsi korábban gardróbnak gondolta, de most kinyílt az ajtó, és a mögötte megbúvó lépcsőről és négy katona terelte ki Gittát és Dorát. Dora kézben hozta Kallét, aki a nő hajába temette az arcát. Gitta vérfagyasztó arccal szorította magához Petert. A kisfiú ernyedten lógott a karjai között.

Scott azonnal felugrott.

– Mégis mi a francot…

A katona mögötte nem habozott, a puskatussal rávágott a vállára, mire a férfi hangos nyögéssel térdre rogyott.

– Ha még egyszer szólni merészel anélkül, hogy kérdezném, üsd ki a fogait – mondta Bondevik szórakozott nyugalommal a Scottot őrző katonának.

A skót morogva bár, de nyugton maradt. Egy pillanatra se vette le a szemét Peterről, és – Erzsinek ekkor szúrt szemet – Bondevik tekintete időről időre megpihent Scott himbálózó fülbevalóján.

Erzsibe villámcsapásként hasítottak a szárny-karú Stasya szavai. A nő megismerte a manjut és azt állította, hogy a párja a tengernagy birtokában van. Scott, mikor összevitatkozott Marie-val, kijelentette, hogy a hullám-kövek csak egyszerre működnek. Látta Bondeviken, hogy tudja, mi az a kő.

Csak egy karnyújtásnyira van tőle. Miért nem veszi el?

A tengernagy letette a tollszárat és felállt az asztal mögül, hogy Scott elé bicegjen. Az egész legénység megfeszült – nem csak Erzsi vette észre az összefüggést. Felkészült rá, hogy azonnal talpra pattanjon, és megpróbálja likvidálni az őt őrző katonát. A levegő benne szakadt, mikor Bondevik felemelte a kezét… de csak Scott fejpántját tépte le.

A tengernagy felhorkant.

– Nézzenek oda, egy Kirkland. Azt hittem, te és a fajtád már rég kihaltatok, _korcs._

Scott szeme összeszűkült. Félrebillentett fejjel kérdezni akart valamit, de Bondevik egyetlen ujjmozdulattal utasította a katonát, és az ismét megütötte őt a fegyvere agyával.

– Mint mondtam: akkor szól, ha kérdezem.

Megindult a félkörük mentén. Scott fogai véresek voltak, és hiába nyalt végig a felső fogívén, pillanatok alatt ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint egy pillanattal előtte.

A tengernagy megbökte a falábával Felikset. Ha a lengyel Erzsire nézett volna így, kiszalad a világból. Tonira és Marie-ra rá se hederített. A következő, aki előtt megállt, Gitta volt. Őt Romana és Marie közé állították be, de mivel nála volt az eszméletlen Peter, nem kellett letérdelnie. Cserébe két katona vigyázta.

– Maga az, akitől a kapitány a szélport vásárolta? – kérdezte a norvég.

Gitta legalább olyan merev arcot tudott produkálni, mint Bondevik. A férfi szeme összeszűkült. Roderich felhagyott a próbálkozással, hogy csavargatás nélkül kisimogassa a kabátjából a vizet és inkább felelt Gitta helyett:

– Igen, ő az.

– Nem magát kérdeztem – torkolta le, de egy pillanatra se vette le a szemét Gittáról. – Másodszor és utoljára kérdezem: maga az, akitől Edelstein alezredes szélport vásárolt?

– Igen – felelt Gitta. A hangja úgy csikorgott, mint a száraz homok a cipőtalp alatt.

– Örülök, hogy végre kegyeskedik megtisztelni a válaszadással – biccentett Bondevik. – Sorolja az ügyfeleit.

Gitta nem felelt. Sűrűn és mélyen vette a levegőt, az ujjai ritmusosan hullámzottak, elernyedtek majd megszorították Peter vállának gömbjét. Bondevik arca lassan elsötétedett. Erzsi nagyot nyelt.

– Sorolja az ügyfeleit.

Gitta hosszan nézett a nálánál jóval alacsonyabb férfira, végül alapos megfontolással egyetlen nevet mondott:

– Roderich Edelstein.

– Na ne szórakozzon velem! – hördült fel Bondevik.

A tengernagy kitépte Petert Gitta kezéből, és a grabancánál fogta az ájult kisfiút. Gitta hirtelen a fúriákhoz vált hasonlatossá, két férfi kellett hozzá, hogy visszafogják. Erzsi felháborodva fel akart ugrani, de a mögötte álló katona visszanyomta a földre. De a többiek is felkiáltottak, Marie-t egyenesen a földre szorították, Scottot és Felikset a katonája többször megütötte.

– Nyugszik! – dörrent rájuk Bondevik.

Mintha holmi kutyák lennének. És jól nevelt kutyákként nem mozdultak, csak gyűlölködve fixírozták Bondeviket.

– Kezdje sorolni az ügyfelei nevét, vagy a kölyök bánja.

Kalle halkan szipogni kezdett.

Erzsi könyörögve nézett Gittára. És nem csak ő, a többiek is, a svéd azonban feldúltan bár, de néma maradt.

A tengernagy előbb hitetlenkedett, majd vészjósló mozdulattal a derekához nyúlt. Fém siklott a bőrön, ahogy előhúzta az övéből a pisztolyát. A gyászos csöndben hangosan kattant a kakas és, bár Bondevik egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Gittáról, a fegyver Peter fejére mutatott.

Gitta falfehérre sápadt.

Bondevik felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

Gitta apró, alig látható mozdulattal, de őszinte riadalommal rázta a fejét.

Bondevik közelítette a fegyver csövét Peter halántékához.

Väinämöinen főhadnagy diszkréten megköszörülte a torkát.

A tengernagy összerezzent, mint aki mély álomból ébredt. Visszafordult az elsőtisztjéhez. A férfi mosolygott.

– Tisztelettel, uram.

Bondevik elégedetlenül felmordult, és a szemét forgatva biztosította a pisztolyát, majd a földre lökte az alélt gyereket. A fegyver csövével fenyegette meg Gittát.

– Szerencséje, hogy a tisztem nem kedveli a vér látványát, egyébként eggyel kevesebb kölyökre kéne gondot viselnie. – Megfordult és a falábával megböködte Petert. Erzsi megrándult, majdnem kitépte magát a katonája szorításából. – Kis patkány.

Peter feje átbukott a másik oldalára. Bondevik egy pillanatra megdermedt és összevonta a szemöldökét, majd a falábával visszafordította a gyerek fejét. Közben a fába illesztett penge veszélyes közelségbe került a fiú nyakán lüktető érhez. Erzsi veszélyes közelségbe került ahhoz, hogy elküldje a tengernagyot minden felmenőjével együtt a búsba. Romana olaszul suttogva neki is kezdett.

A tengernagy lehajolt, hogy kisimítsa Peter homlokából a piszkosszőke fürtöket. Az ujjai megdermedtek, mikor meglátta a fiúcska vastag szemöldökeit. Felegyenesedve Scottra nézett:

– Mert nem létezik olyan, hogy egyetlen csótány, nem igaz?

Roderich végre összekapart magában annyi férfiasságot, hogy megszólaljon:

– Uram, mégis mi…

– Ezt nem itt és nem most fogjuk megbeszélni, kapitány – szakította félbe a tengernagy. – Majd később. Addig is, a hölgyek és urak a maga hajójának vendégszeretetét fogják élvezni. – Még egy undorodó pillantást vetett Scottra. – Az a korcs meg kapjon szájpecket. Vagy vágassa ki a nyelvét, ahogy érzi, de egy hangot se szólhat, megértette?

Roderich olyan döbbent értetlenséggel meredt a tengernagyra, hogy Erzsi nem volt meglepve, amiért Scottból kirobbant a nevetés. A tengernagy visszakézből felpofozta, de továbbra is fel-fel kuncogott.

– Majd meglátjuk, hogy lesz-e kedved nevetni a _Dommedag_ on – dörmögte Bondevik. – Holnap eldalolhatod a _geis_ ed.

Scott kedve ettől csak még virágosabb lett, de nem mondott semmit. A katona egészen csalódott ábrázattal engedte le az ütésre emelt muskétáját.

Romana megmozdult mellette. Erzsi a szeme sarkából a nőre pillantott, de csak azt látta, hogy a szemét forgatja. Gilbert felé fordult, aki fintorgott. Kettejük furcsa arcjátékából csakhamar lekövette, hogy szavak nélkül beszélgetnek.

Megvilágosodott. Scott még mindig adta Bondevik alá a lovat, aki megint felképelte. Roderich és Väinämöinen őket figyelte, a katonák szintén. A _Trinite_ tagjai azonban némán főztek valami haditervet, aminek Erzsi csak a végét kapta el. Ha sikerült megértenie Gilbert utolsó fintorát, majd Romana és Toni gyors összekacsintását, aminek a végén Toni alig láthatóan biccentett, akkor Romanáé lesz egy komolyabb szerep.

– Elég ebből! – kiáltotta Bondevik. – Kapitány, a fedélközbe ezzel a nyomorult kompániával!

– Bocsásson meg – szólt közbe Romana. – Elnézést, hogy közbeszólok, magának meg eszébe ne jusson megütni, de szabad kérnem egy vödör friss vizet a cellánkba?

Roderich készült válaszolni, de Bondevik megelőzte:

– Ugyanannyi vizet kap, mint a többiek!

– A többieknek nem ömlik a vér a lába közül – vágott vissza a nő meglehetősen nyersen.

A tengernagy letüdőzte a nyálát, Väinämöinennek majd' kiesett a szeme, Roderich meg csücsörítve, a kezeit a háta mögött összefogva hintázni kezdett a sarkán. Sőt, a katonák is zavarba jöttek a női bajoktól.

– Nézze el neki – szólt Toni békítő hangnemben. – Elég zsémbes tud lenni, mikor rajta van a havibaj.

A tengernagy láthatóan elvörösödött, Romana katonája pedig láthatatlanul hátrébb araszolt, mintha a nő valami fertőző betegséget terjesztene.

– Meglátom, mit tehetek – közölte krákogva Roderich. – Herr Popescu, intézkedjen.

Csak akkor vette észre, hogy Roderich elsőtisztje egészen addig ajtónállót játszott. A férfi céklavörös volt, és látható megkönnyebbüléssel fordult sarkon és menekült ki az esőbe. Mikor az ajtó becsukódott, Erzsi halk kattanást vélt hallani.

– Gyerünk, talpra! – vezényelt a tengernagy. – Mindjárt lemegy a nap.

Ami azt illeti, ebben nem is tévedett. Odakinn a vihar keltette sötétség egyre mélyült, de az eső csak szakadt. Megvárták, míg a tengernagy és a helyettese visszabújtak a viharköpenyükbe – amire Roderich a nedves csákója fejébe nyomásakor vetett egy vágyakozó pillantást – és kiterelték őket az esőbe.

A tatra itt is a korlátok mellett vezetett fel a lépcső. A kettő közötti szűk térben akadtak meg, mert az őket kísérő katonáknak valahogy nem akaródzott tovább menni. Ott érték utol Vladimirt is, aki elveszett képpel, nagyot nyelve fordult hátra a feletteseihez.

– Mi a hét pokol van már megint?! – dörrent Bondevik, és durván átnyomakodott közöttük. Erzsi ennek hála Gilbert karjaiba tántorodott, aki ennek nagyon örült, mert a másik oldalról Mattet támogatta, aki már ugyan magához tért, de még mindig kótyagos volt.

– Meglógunk – súgta neki Gilbert.

– Hogyan?

– Marie eltereli a…

Megnémult. Nagyon nézett valamit, hát Erzsi is arra fordult.

A _Rettenthetetlen_ legénysége a korlátok mellett sorakozott, és igyekezett beleolvadni a hajóba. Mind-mind a fedélzet közepén álló fiatal férfit nézték, akire nem esett az eső. Csak állt, barna zakóban és szalaggal megkötött térdnadrágban, a nyakába kötött masnit egy hosszan lelógó, fehér sál félig eltakarta. A sál vége, és a fiatalember hajvágás után kiáltó fürtjei úgy mozogtak, mintha lágy szellő borzolná. A karnyújtásnyi környezetében nem esett az eső. Nem úgy, mintha láthatatlan burát vagy esernyőt tartott volna a feje fölé, de úgy, mintha a víz a feje felett fél méterrel elpárolgott volna. Még a párának is nyoma veszett. Helyette halvány derengés maradt, mely mintha magából a férfiból áradt volna. Ragyogóbb volt, mint a környezete, de nem bocsátott ki fényt.

– Mit keresel te itt? – mordult rá Bondevik.

Ő egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek.

– Neked is szervusz, bátyám – biccentett üdvözlésképp a férfi. – És egy rövid kéréssel fordulnék hozzád.

– Később.

Döngő léptekkel megindult a _Dommedag_ felé.

– A kabinodban már kerestelek, és akkor meg se hallgattál. – A férfi nem mozdult. – Így míg el nem mondhatom, itt fogok állni. Egy óra múlva csatlakozik hozzám Yao. Két óra múlva Sadik. Három óra múlva Xiulan…

– Sigurður – sóhajtott a férfi. – Most fel fogod sorolni az egész nyavalyás hajót?

– Fel én – bólintott. – Míg meg nem hallgatsz, és válaszra nem méltatsz, Lukas.

Különösnek, nem helyénvalónak tetszett ezt a kemény, távoli tisztet a keresztnevén szólítani. Még különösebbnek tetszett, hogy olybá tűnik, van egy öccse, aki csak úgy nem létezővé teszi maga körül az esőt.

Gilbert ezen rendkívül gyorsan túltette magát. Óvatosan kihúzta a kezét a bilincséből. Annak a kattanását hallhatta még odabenn. Összenéztek, és gyorsan helyet cseréltek, hogy Erzsi tudja fogni Mattet. Mire sikerült megtámasztania a fiút, Gilbert már a korlát felé araszolt. Marie és Toni sem tétlenkedtek, mindketten elfoglalták a pozíciójukat egy-egy katona oldalán, hogy a megfelelő jelre lefegyverezzék őket.

Erzsi aggódni kezdett. Ha sikerrel is járna a szökés, sok katona van a fedélzeten, nekik meg itt van a két gyerek, plusz az ikrek, akik még mindig használhatatlanok. Nem látta a _Trinité_ t a _Rettenthetetlen_ másik oldalán, így akár az is lehet, hogy elsüllyesztették. És ha nem, ha a hajót vontatják, akkor is tele van az oldala lékekkel. Scott minden reggel elmondta nekik, hogy a szélport nem érheti víz, most azonban szakad az eső, egészen biztosan nem működik. Említett Scottot most verték össze és minden aktivitása kimerül abban, hogy ködös tekintettel, szabálytalan időközönként kirázza az arcából a vizet.

Örülhetnek, ha szökés közben nem lövik le őket. Pláne, ha sikerül egyáltalán átjutniuk a saját hajójukra összebilincselt kézzel, át a háborgó tengeren.

De ha maradnak, az első tengerészeti bázison felkötik őket. Talán még a kicsiket is. Talán még Dorát is, pedig ő várandós.

Feliksre pillantott. Valahol elhagyta a zöld mellényét, mindig csinos külsején különösen otrombán festett a bilincs. A csatához lófarokba kötötte a haját, de jó néhány tincse elszabadult, és azok most az arcára tapadtak az esőtől. A tartása azonban egy mindenre elszánt férfié volt. Ő is egy katona mellett állt.

Végre megértette. Teljesen mindegy, hol halnak meg, ha előtte küzdhetnek. Inkább lőjék le őket csatában, inkább nyelje el őket a tenger, mint hogy bilincsbe verve vezessék fel őket a vérpadra, a csőcselék gyönyörűségére.

Ökölbe szorította a kezeit.

Bondevik húsz évvel fiatalabb és öt centivel még nála is alacsonyabb verziója közben nekikezdett a problémája ismertetésének:

– Panaszkodtál rá, hogy újabban kisebb hatásfokkal dolgozunk.

– Merd tagadni.

– Nem tagadom, ez így van – bólintott. – Sőt, Sadik most is bakizott, és ha nincs velünk a kapitány, akkor életeket követelt volna a beavatkozásunk.

– Kalózokét – mutatott rá Bondevik.

Sigurður mereven nézte Bondeviket közben a fejét csóválta.

– Gyerekekét, Lukas.

– Egyre megy.

– Gyerekek között nincs kalóz, legfeljebb rossz nevelés. – Felemelt kézzel megakadályozta, hogy a tengernagy közbevágjon. – De nem azért jöttem, hogy erről vitatkozzunk. Azért jöttem, mert több mint húsz éve már, hogy a legénység nem tapodta a szárazföldet.

– No és a hárpiák?

– Ők más kategóriába tartoznak.

– Természetesen.

– Hiába csavarod a szót, a lényeg ugyanaz: mivel a kapitány úr nem tudja parancsba adni a szabadnapot, neked kell.

– Évente van két nap…

– … mikor azt a feladatot végezzük, mellyel eleve meg lettünk bízva.

Bondevik gyanakodva méregette Sigurdurt.

– Mit akarsz?

– Egy hetet.

– Az előbb még egy napról volt szó.

– Egy hetet – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz, majd megmagyarázta: – Hat nap, mikor felzárkózunk a munkával, mert két nap nem elég egy egész évre, elmaradásban vagyunk, ami tovább akadályoz minket. És egy szabadnap, mikor kimehetünk a szárazra.

– Aztán vissza se jöttök.

Sigurður félrebillentette a fejét.

– Hallottál valaha olyan pletykát, hogy _hollandi_ legénysége megmaradt volna a szárazon?

– Nem, de…

– Mert nem is tehetjük. Viszont ha nem töltjük le a kiszabott szabadnapunk, megbetegszünk. Már mindenkin látszódnak a jelek.

– Hogy oda ne rohanjak – fintorgott Bondevik.

Sigurður arca elsötétedett. Morajló hangon kiáltott fel:

– Lukas, elmondtam neked, hogy mi a feladatunk! Ha megbetegszünk és meghalunk, akkor a tengereknek nem lesz, aki gátat szabjon és elborít titeket az ár!

Erzsi már reszketett. Érthetetlen félelem vett erőt rajta, mely a matrózokon is kiütközött. Az egyik katona reszketegen mormolta a miatyánkot. Gilbert óvatos araszolása is darabosabbnak tűnt, ami tovább erősítette a félelmét. Mi lesz vele, ha észreveszik?

Nem tudta mire vélni a félelmet. A felét sem értette annak, amit Sigurður mondott, mégis imádkozott magában, hogy Bondevik vegye komolyan a szavait.

– Még meggondolom – felelt végül a férfi kimérten.

Sigurður világos arcbőre kipirult a dühtől. Büszkén felszegte a fejét.

– Rendben van. Nem tudom, mennyit számít neked, de tudd, hogy én is a legénység teljes jogú tagjának számítok. Ha ők eltűnnek, akkor velük halok én is.

Jóformán szikrát vetett közöttük a levegő, ahogy összenéztek. A tengernagy mozdult először, oldalt fordult, hogy hátra tudjon szólni a válla felett.

– Tino!

A főhadnagy, noha ott állt közvetlenül mellette, előlépett.

– Uram.

Bondevik az öccsére nézett, keményen, ridegen. Erzsi szíve fájt a fiúért, aki visszarettenve állt, döbbenten a hirtelen pofontól. A tengernagy ennyi erővel azt is az arcába üvölthette volna, hogy _nincs rád szükségem._

Sigurður keményen biccentett. Még keményebben csapta oda a sarkát, mikor megindult a _Rettenthetetlen_ orra felé. Az eső ugyanúgy nem esett rá, mint mikor ott állt a fedélzet közepén. A legénység rettegve adott utat neki, menekültek előle, hogy az esőt távol tartó aura se érje őket. Meredten néztek utána, mikor a fiatalember fellépett a korlátra és leugrott.

A várt csobbanás elmaradt. Nem egy matróz keresztet vetett.

A tengernagy a helyettesére pillantott.

– Majd figyelmeztess, hogy le kell hordanom van Straatent.

– Igenis.

A tengernagy végignézett a sápadt katonáin, majd úgy szólt, hogy Erzsiék felé se nézett:

– Herra Beilschmidt, ha még egy lépést mer tenni akármelyik katonám felé, mindegyiküket kilököm cápaeledelnek.

Gilbert mozdulatlanná vált. A kiszemelt katonája azonnal észbe kapott, ellépett mellőle, és szuronyt szegezett rá. A bajonett hegye kényelmetlenül közel volt a férfi torkához, mire ő meghátrált. Toni és Marie ugyancsak, és csakhamar egy kis körben szorongtak mind.

– Fiam – intett Bondevik barátságosan Roderich felé. – Hogy szokta büntetni a parancsmegtagadást?

Roderich az egyik lépcső aljában állt, és hunyorgott az esőtől. Értetlenül, de készségesen felelt:

– Először büntetőmunka, majd korbács és zsoldmegvonás, harmadjára ugyanez háromnapi zárkával.

– Maga ad három esélyt az embereinek? – csodálkozott el a férfi. – Nohát, én nem egyszer megfeddtem a maga foglyait, így tekinthetjük úgy, hogy ez már a harmadik engedetlenség. Azért a _Dommedag_ on már komoly büntetés jár. Nem igaz, Tino?

– Áthúzás a hajó feneke alatt – sütötte le a szemét a mosolygós tiszt.

Beszélő neve volt a büntetésnek, és annyira nem tűnt szörnyűnek, de a többiek mégis belesápadtak. Még Roderich is.

– Uram, nem tartom szükségesnek…

– Én viszont igen.

Az egyik katona előrelépett, és Erzsi szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, mikor Gilbertet kirántották mellőle a csoportból.

– Gilbert!

Eleresztette Mattet, aki azonnal összecsuklott, de rá se hederített. Egy másik katona utánanyúlt és elkapta. Hiába küzdött, összekötözött kézzel esélye sem volt a szabadulásra.

Bondevik értett a hangulatokhoz. A legénység már a büntetések kérdezésénél kezdett magához térni, de amint nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy nem csak szokásokat vitattak meg, de konkrét bemutatót is tartanak, már az alsóbb fedélzetekről is kezdtek előszivárogni az emberek.

Gilbertet két oldalról lefogták, és megállították a tengernagy előtt. A férfi felemelte a kezét, melyben két pálcika volt.

– Ne mondja senki, hogy igazságtalan vagyok. Ha a hosszabbat húzza, a hajógerinc mellett hosszában, ha a rövidebbet, akkor keresztben húzzuk végig. – Gilbert nagyot nyelt. Bondevik sötéten elmosolyodott. – Negyvenegy méter, a maga helyében meggondolnám.

Erzsi újra megpróbálkozott a szabadulással. A katona még erősebben fogta. A kedvesét szólította. Gilbert ránézett.

Csibészes félmosolyt villantott rá, majd magabiztosan kihúzta a jobb oldali pálcikát.

Ujjnyi hosszú volt. Bondevik megmutatta, hogy a másik csak feleakkora.

Nem volt szükség több szóra. Egyszerre több matróz rohant kötélért, kiáltozás töltötte be a fedélzetet, amiből a _Trinite_ legénysége éppúgy kivette a maga részét, mint a flotta tagjai. Erzsi meg se hallotta őket, csak Gilbertet látta, a testéhez tapadó fehér inget, a bilincseket, melyek máris felsértették a csuklóját. Vőlegénye mosolyát, amivel nem magát, de őt biztatta.

Kitépte magát a katona kezeiből. Gilberthez akart futni, akit már a hajó orrába lökdöstek, hogy belökjék a vízbe és áthúzzák a hajó alatt. Azt akarják, hogy megfulladjon.

Megint elkapták, és ez az új katona erősebben szorította, mint az előző. Nem volt nála muskéta, két szabad keze volt, amivel fogva tarthatta, és Erzsi sírt, mikor Gilbertet átlökték a korláton.

A hajó imbolygott a viharos tengeren. A matrózok kiáltoztak, Marie zokogott. Toni falfehéren ölelte Romanát, az ajkai mozogtak, ahogy számolta a másodperceket, mérte az időt, hogy van-e esélye a barátjának.

Erzsi újra és újra megrázta magát. Tenni akart valamit. Gilbert után kell ugrania. Össze van kötözve a keze, háborog a víz. Ki kell mentenie!

Ólomlábakon kullogott az idő, a katonák ráérősen battyogtak a fedélzeten, túl lassan húzták a kötelet. Egy élet telt el, mire a kötél végre kikerült a vízből.

Erzsinek csengett a füle. A szavak, a kiáltások nem jutottak el a tudatáig, csak a kötelet látta, amit lehoztak a tatról. Az újdonatúj kötél megfeslett, mint amit smirglivel végigdörzsöltek, és a hurok, ami Gilbert derekát szorította, középen elszakadt. Elszakadt, és csak a kötél volt, amit hoztak. Csak a kötél.

A bensője kifordult. Üresség támadt a mellében, a fejét kitöltötte az értetlenség.

Csak a kötél. De hol van Gilbert? Hol a vőlegénye?

Eresztett a szorítás. Egy pillanat alatt kiszabadult. A hanyagul a deszkákra dobott kötélhez futott. Az ujjai között futottak a viharvert rostok, de Gilbert még mindig nem volt sehol. A szétszakadt hurokhoz nem mert nyúlni, remegve nézte a kötélvégek között kopogó esőt.

A világ hullámzó színek zavaros kakofóniájába olvadt, mely nem érhetett el hozzá. Csak a lüktető, érthetetlen üresség létezett, mely a szíve kapkodó ütemére növekedett benne. Tudta, érezte, hogy valamit elhallgatnak előle. Hogy van valami, ami fontos, amit nem ért, ami itt van az orra előtt, de nem látja.

Nem látta Gilbertet.

A felkarjain egy-egy kéz simított végig. Ugyanazok a kezek, amik eddig megakadályozták, hogy megmozduljon.

– Elizaveta…

Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett fel Roderichre.

– Hol van Gilbert?

– Gyere szépen.

– De hol van?

– Csak gyere…

Átkarolta és felsegítette. A könyöke alá nyúlva vezette, mint egy gyereket, és ennek talán egy kicsit örült, mert nem tudta, hogy került ide. A világ egyetlen kérdésre szűkült:

– _Hol van Gilbert?_

A kapitányi kajüt ajtaja becsukódott mögötte, kizárva a szelet, a vihart, a bukdácsoló hajó fedélzetén heverő, megtépázott kötelet.

* * *

A fejezetben emlegetett új népek:

van Straaten: Hollandia. Ha már nincs neki kánon neve, akkor kap egy ilyen szép legendásat.

Xiulan: Ő nyo!Hong Kong. Kb. „sjiulan"-nak kell ejteni a nevét, gyönyörű orchideát jelent és azért kapta, mert Hong Kong zászlajában egy orchidea van.

Egyéb:

Roderich katonájának a fent emlegetett ágyús sérülése teljes mértékig saját kútfőből származik. Nem tudom, hogy megvalósítható-e, de remélem, elnézitek, hogy nem is akarom kipróbálni.


	16. Moldovai hajósinas

_Hogyan folytassunk rendkívül rövid társalgást egy moldovai hajósinassal, miután eredhetünk a hirtelen támadt dolgunkra_

Bondevik meg sem várta, hogy elkezdjék az ítélet végrehajtását. Mikor meghúzták a kötelet Beilschmidt derekán, a falába már a _Dommedag_ fedélzetén kopogott.

Roderich nem törődött egyikükkel sem. Önmagával volt elfoglalva. Önmagával, és a hazugsággal, amibe oly sokáig ringatta magát. Mindig azt hitte, hogy Elizavetát a karjai között tartani majd katartikus érzés lesz, hogy a lány egyetlen ölelésével meg fogja váltani a világot és Roderich öröme majd túlragyogja a csillagokat. Ehelyett küzdenie kellett vele, hogy ne rohanjon oda ahhoz a _másikhoz_. És miután felhúzta őt a földről és kihúzta a reszkető ujjai közül a kötelet, hiába engedelmeskedett neki a lány, ennyi erővel akár a négerét is kísérgethette volna. Roderich nem röpült, ahogy elképzelte, sőt, a szívét tompa fájdalom szorította össze. Bekísérte a sokkot kapott Elizavetát a kapitányi lakosztályba. A lány nem tudta, hol van, tágra nyílt szemei riadtan ugráltak ide-oda, dadogva ismételgette Gilbert nevét.

Gitta boltjában egészséges volt, majd' kicsattant. Boldog volt, még úgy is, hogy felrúgta az életét, fittyet hányt a szeretteire és áthágott minden szabályt. Bármi is történt vele a kalózhajón, nem szegte kedvét a kalandozástól. A díszes páva még mindig a verebek röptét figyelte és a levegőég után vágyakozott.

Ostobaság volt kinn hagynia a fedélzeten a csőcselékkel, Andrei után őt kellett volna fedett helyre vinnie. Csak önmagát teheti felelőssé, amiért megfeledkezett róla, és nem mentesíti ez alól, hogy tele volt a feje Stasya mondataival. A _Dommedag_ érkezése is megzavarta; a hajó a viharos tengeren nyílegyenesen közeledett feléjük, és míg ők azzal küszködtek, hogy a _Trinité_ t a _Rettenthetetlen_ után kössék, a _Dommedag_ bevont vitorlákkal siklott melléjük, oly könnyen, ahogy egy nyáresti pille megül az ember térdén.

No meg az eső is esett, és neki még össze kellett kaparnia az embereit. Egyik nyomorultabbul volt, mint a másik, de így is jobban néztek ki, mint azok, akiket a _hollandi_ legénysége nem varázslattal, hanem kiütéssel tett harcképtelenné.

Elég volt a félemberekre gondolnia ahhoz, hogy kirázza a hideg.

Nem számolta az időt, de már jóval napnyugta után voltak, mire Elizaveta üres tekintetű értetlensége üres tekintetű tétlenséggé változott. Tűrte, hogy Roderich levegye róla a bilincseket, és egyetlen szó nélkül felhúzta a száraz ruhákat, amiket odaadott neki. Felállt, ha Roderich felhúzta a székről. Engedelmesen lépdelt, ha vezette őt. Elfeküdt, mikor lenyomta az ágyra. Roderich úgy rendezgette el a lány tagjait, mintha játékbaba lenne.

Vagy halott.

Ez a gondolat beette magát a fejébe. Leült Elizaveta mellé, és noha úgy tervezte, hogy a lány jó híre megköveteli tőle, hogy a karosszékben aludjon, elfeküdt mellette. Csak pillanatokra mert félrenézni, látnia kellett, hogy a lány lélegzik. Néha az sem volt elég, akkor rövid időre a mellkasára fektette a fejét, hogy hallja a szívverését.

És mégis, hiába működött a test, a lélek messze járt. Elizaveta ott feküdt mellette, de a hullámok közé veszett ő is.

Ezért ha lehet, még jobban gyűlölte Gilbert Beilschmidtet, mint korábban. A mozdulatlan lány hajával játszadozva úgy érezte, túl enyhe büntetés volt a férfinak, hogy a tenger fenekén rohadjanak meg a csontjai.

Nyugtalan éjszakája volt. Sokszor felébredt, minden alkalommal rémülten hajtotta a fejét Elizaveta mellére, mert a lány üres, halott szemekkel meredt a semmibe. Sokadjára játszotta el, és fáradtabb volt, mint mielőtt lefeküdt, de képtelen volt visszahajtani a fejét a párnára.

– Hazaviszlek, jó? – kérdezte tőle puhán.

A lány nem felelt.

– Eliza – súgta.

Szeme sem rebbent.

Lehajolt hozzá és homlokon csókolta. Elizaveta gyöngén sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemeit. Roderich kiegyenesedett. Az ágy szélén ülve nézte őt, ezt az angyali teremtést, ahogy a lélegzetvételei elmélyülnek. Végre elaludt.

Felállt. A jobb kezét ökölbe szorította és elernyesztette. Csinálnia kell valamit, vagy megőrül.

Az alsó ajkát beharapva nézett ki az esőbe. Soká tartott elszánnia magát, lehajolni a tegnap a földre dobott bilincsért. Gondosan körbetekerte a lány puha csuklóit egy-egy vég anyaggal, hogy a vas ne a bőrt kezdje ki. A kulcsot a zsebébe rejtette. Még egyszer megsimogatta Elizaveta arcát, mielőtt kiment.

Vehetett volna köpönyeget is, de egyszerűbb volt a belső lépcsőn Vladimir szobáján keresztül lemenni a második fedélzetre. A kormányos hálója feleakkora se volt, mint az övé, és Andrei is ott lakott vele. Aludtak, akár a legénység nagy része.

Lehet, hogy a kinti félhomály nem csak az eső, de a roppant korai óra miatt is volt.

Nyughatatlan kísértetként ténfergett a hajón. Semmire sem gondolva lépdelt. Néha szórakozottan megrángatta az ágyúkat a helyükön tartó köteleket. Megnézte, hogyan javították ki a tűzharcban keletkezett lékeket. Mire észbe kapott, már félig lenn volt a börtönhöz vezető lépcsőn.

A lépései ritmusa megtört, de folytatta az útját. Üres arccal, üres fejjel állt meg a cellák között, magasba tartott lámpása fénye vad árnyékokat rajzolt a foglyok arcára. A hajó oldalába és a cella rácsaiba vert karikákon fűzték át a hosszú láncot, amivel össze voltak kötve. Úgy sorakoztak egymás után, mint a verebek.

A két gyerekre nem tudtak bilincset adni, túl vékony volt a csuklójuk. Helyette egy lábra való golyós béklyót kattintottak a nyakukra. A maszatos arcú apróságok Gitta ölébe hajtották a fejüket. A nőt nem a többiekkel egy sorba láncolták. A másik cellában Kirklandnek is saját bilincse volt, szájpecekkel kiegészítve.

A _Trinite_ legénysége még alvás közben is fáradtnak és nyomorultnak tűnt. Roderich nehezen szusszant egyet.

– Jött kárörvendeni?

A hirtelen hangra összerezzent és a kardjához kapott. Heidi Zwingli keményen nézett a szemei közé. Eleresztette a markolatot és végigsimított a kabátján, hogy felitassa a tenyeréről a nyirkosságot.

– Nem szokásom – felelt, halkan, nehogy felébressze a foglyokat.

A svájci szánakozva nézett végig a társulaton.

– Mit csinált velük?

– A tengernagy parancsa volt – védekezett. – Az egyik társukat áthúzták a hajógerinc alatt.

Nem számított rá, hogy a kötél olyan ócskán fog előkerülni. A hajófenék deszkái a nagy igénybevétel miatt repedezettek lehetnek, vagy egyenesen korhadtak, akkor pedig úgy hántják le az emberről a húst, mint a sokágú korbács. Tudta, hogy ez nem fordulhatott elő, elvégre a _Rettenthetetlen_ vadonatúj hajó, még nincs tíz hónapja, hogy kikerült a dokkból. Így még olyan sok kagyló sem lehet a fenekére ragadva, pedig az éles héjú élőlények a legkisebb érintésre borotvaként tudják az ember bőrét felhasítani. Inkább a vihar és az erősen hintázó hajó tehet arról, hogy Beilschmidtet elhagyták.

Zwingli nehezen bólintott.

– Rájuk is ez vár?

– Ha nem adnak rá okot, akkor nem. – Lesütötte a szemét. – Ez az én hajóm. A védelmem alatt állnak mindannyian.

A nő felfonta a szemöldökét. Roderich engedett és hozzátette:

– Egészen addig, míg bíróság elé nem állnak.

Zwingli sötéten mosolygott. Roderich felfortyant:

– Csak nem gondolta, hogy majd a végtelenségig fognak velem hajókázni? Azt hittem, maga ennél racionálisabb.

Eszébe jutott Vargas speciális kívánsága és közelebb lépett a női cellához. Komor biccentéssel nyugtázta, hogy két vizes vödör van odabenn, mindkettő a foglyok számára elérhető közelségben.

Több dolga nem lévén megindult felfelé.

– Csak nem menekül, kapitány? – gúnyolódott Zwingli.

Visszanézett a nőre.

– A gyászukban osztoznom éppen olyan zavaró lenne számukra, mint amilyen helytelen az a saját értékrendem szerint. Így jobbnak látom távozni. Amennyiben igényli a társaságomat, feljöhet velem.

– Eddig sose mondta, hogy mehetek – jegyezte meg somolyogva.

Roderich a szemét forgatta.

– Feltűnt, hogy a csípős megjegyzéseinek a száma exponenciálisan nő, ha kevesebben hallgatják. Gondolom, nem lesz ilyen bőbeszédű, ha megébrednek.

– Nem valószínű.

– Egyébiránt még tartozik nekem egy mesével.

– Elkapta őket. Ha tudni akar róluk mindent, miért nem őket kérdezi? – kérdezte értetlenül.

Hogy is fogalmazhatná meg?

– Nem kedvelem a befejezetlen dolgokat.

– Akkor bizonyára azt is tudja, hogy maga még nem teljesített minden feltételt.

– Vagyis?

– Nem tudom, hogy ki miatt vagyok itt. Továbbá nem ismerem Bondevik szövetségeseit.

Mereven a nő szeme közé bámult.

– Nem vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy az árulója nevét kiderítsem.

– Ezek szerint a szövetségeseket ismeri.

– Csak egyet.

– Az éppen elég.

Félrebillentett fejjel figyelte a nő reakcióját.

– _A bolygó hollandi._

Zwingli azonnal elkomorult.

– A legendáival hagyjon békén.

– Szóval a hárpiámat nem vonta kétségbe, és a krakennel sem voltak problémái, ellenben ezt nem hiszi el. – Vállat vont é széttárta a karjait. – A szövetségest kérdezte, én pedig válaszoltam. További szép napot!

Megindult a lépcső felé. Mögötte Zwingli felült, a bilincsei csörögtek.

– Várjon!

Ügyet sem vetett rá. Az önelégült mosolynak csak akkor engedett teret, mikor már félúton volt fölfelé. A nő most már tudja, hogy igazat mond, és azt is, hogy vele nem szabad padkázni. Legközelebb beszélni fog.

Ismét a második fedélzeten ment végig, hogy ne kelljen szenvednie az esőt. Eszébe jutott, milyen volt a Rye fedélzetén gyakorlatozni a Brit-szigetek körül. Az idős hajó korhadó deszkái között becsöpögött a víz. Minden nagyobb luk alá vödröt és dézsát raktak, de így sem lehetett szárazon megúszni. Egyszerűbb volt a főfedélzeten átvágni.

A legénység már mozgolódott. Amint meglátták, rögvest célirányosabban tették a dolguk, amit Roderich rendben és helyénvalónak talált. Vladimir sem volt a kajütjében, Andrei viszont morc arccal kapálta a padlót a cipője orrával.

– Andrei – feddte meg játékos hangnemben. A fiú azonnal felkapta a fejét. Roderich mosolygott. – Ha kilyukasztod a cipőd orrát, a Flotta nem utal neked másikat.

– Akkor se, ha már kezdi nyomni az öregujjam? – kérdezte félénken.

– Akkor bekérik, és adnak helyette másikat. – Megsimogatta a fiú haját. – Hogy vagy?

Megrántotta a vállát.

– Vlad azt mondta, hogy nem mehetek fel, mert esik.

– Igaza van. Nem hiányzik, hogy tüdőgyulladást kapj.

– De hát ez csak egy kis víz…

– Ami alattunk van, az is csak egy kis víz – mutatott rá. – De tudod mit? Elintézem a kapitányi teendők unalmasabbját, utána feljöhetsz hozzám, és megnézzük, tudsz-e rendesen sakkozni.

Andrei arca felderült, Roderich pedig mosolygott. Történetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy a fiú zsenge kora ellenére jobb játékos, mint a bátyja.

A fiú gyorsan megkomolyodott.

– Kapitány úr…

– Mondd, fiam.

– A kapitány úr tényleg nem akarta, hogy elfogjuk a kalózokat?

Meghökkent.

– Ugyan már! Mégis ki mondta neked ezt az ostobaságot?

Tudta a választ, amint Andrei szégyellősen felnézett.

– A tengernagy úr.

Két kézzel megragadta a fiúcska vállait.

– Andrei. A Brit Birodalom által kinevezett alezredes vagyok. A hivatalom meggyalázása lenne, ha nem tartanám be és nem tartatnám be a törvényeket. – Ezzel nem sokat mondott a tízéves fiúcskának, hát hozzátette: – Természetesen el akartam kapni a kalózokat.

A hajósinas arca felragyogott.

– No, viselkedj rendesen. Ha minden jól megy, akkor egy óra múlva hívlak, rendben?

Andrei lelkesen bólintott. Abban a pillanatban, hogy Roderich hátat fordított neki, egy különös érzés borzolni kezdte a haját a tarkóján, azt súgva, hogy esélye nincs sakkozással múlatni az idejét.

A pokolba kívánta az összes megérzést, mikor a szobájába érve Bondevik tengernagyot találta az asztala mögött. Fel akart fortyanni, kérdőre akarta vonni, hogy mégis hogy képzeli, hogy rossz hírét kelti a háta mögött. Hogy képzeli, hogy aláássa a katonái bizalmát?

Väinämöinen főhadnagy a maga szokott lágy mosolyával állt az asztal mellett, míg Vladimir idegesen toporgott. A tengernagy az ajtó csukódására felpillantott a körmölésből.

– Csakhogy előkerült. Merre járt?

– Ellenőriztem a hajómat, uram.

– Helyes. Ne kerülje el a figyelmét semmi, fiam.

Félredobta a tollszárat. Roderich arca megrándult, mert a vashegyről az ütésre apró cseppekben lerepült a tinta, összekoszolva az asztalt. Bondevik nem törődött az ő problémáival, összehajtogatta a papírját, és odaadta Tinónak.

– A mai összes teendőd. Mire visszaérek, legyél kész mindegyikkel.

Roderich összevont szemöldökkel pillantott a kajüt ablakát szaporán verő esőre és felfigyelt a földre esett üres mosdótál ide-oda szánkázásának súrlódására.

– Mégis hova akar menni ilyen ítéletidőben? – bukott ki belőle.

– Majd meglátja – kecmergett talpra a norvég. – Jön maga is.

Meg sem próbálta titkolni a meglepetését.

– Ne pislogjon nekem, öltözzön.

Nem mozdult, mire a tengernagy tett egy ösztönző mozdulatot. Egy hosszú pillanatig még tűnődött, hogy lenne-e értelme ellenkezni. A tengernagy arckifejezését tekinthette nemleges válasznak, hát mély sóhajjal fordult a gardróbja felé a saját viharköpenyéért. Volt egy sanda gyanúja, hogy hova küldené a tengernagy, ha megkérné rá, hogy várjon pár percet, míg aktualizálja a végakaratát.

A kalapot csak azután nyomta a fejébe, hogy megbizonyosodott róla, a fegyveröve kifogástalanul tart és a köpenye csatja sem fog elengedni. Nagy sokára a tengernagy felé fordult. A férfi a zsebórájára pillantott, és visszacsúsztatta azt a zsebébe.

– Ha tudtam volna, hogy ilyen körülményesen készülődik, hívattam volna egy matrózt nyoszolyólánynak.

Összeszorított ajkakkal tűrte a sértést, és kilépett a tengernagy nyomában a szakadó esőbe. Nem voltak sokan a fedélzeten. A vitorlákat rögzítették, arra, hogy a kötélzetet figyeljék, elegen voltak ketten-hárman, ilyen zivatarban meg úgyse látnak semmit egyik irányba se, így felesleges a legénység egészségét veszélyeztetni. Ez a három őrszem most őket figyelte. Roderich úgy érezte, hogy a szíve kihagy néhány ütemet, míg átsétál a sötétszürkévé lett, tajtékzó tenger felett a _Dommedag_ fedélzetére. Mikor csónakba szálltak és leeresztették őket a sorhajó fedélzetéről már a mellét is megmasszírozta, mert ugyan tudja, milyen katasztrofális körülményeket biztosít szegény szívének, de azért értékelné, ha dobogna.

A félelem nőttön-nőtt benne. Alig eresztették le a csónakot, már el is sodródtak a _Dommedag_ mellől.

– Evezzen – vetette oda neki Bondevik. Ügyet sem vetett a háborgó tengerre, kedélyesen elszórakoztatta magát azzal, hogy a csónak aljában talált lesúlyozott, összegubancolódott kötelet nekiállt kicsomózni.

Maga is meglepődött rajta, hogy ilyen körülmények között ettől megsértődött. Elvégre azért vannak a matrózok, hogy az ilyen alantas munkákat elvégezzék, nem?

Elképzelése sem volt róla, mire készülnek, csak húzta a lapátokat. Sejtette, hogy nem csak sétahajókázásra készülnek a _Dommedag_ farvizén, és nem így indultak volna útnak, ha csak a _Trinité_ re szeretnének tenni egy rövid kirándulást. Már a vízre kerülésük után minden erejét latba kellett volna vetnie ahhoz, hogy visszakerüljenek az erősen hullámzó vízen a _Dommedag_ mellé. Most már azt se tudta, merre kéne keresnie a hajót.

– Jó, itt jó lesz – mondta Bondevik.

Lihegve behúzta az evezőket és körbenézett. Körös-körül csak szakadó eső, és méteres hullámok. Úgy, hogy nem kapaszkodhatott tovább az evezőkbe, és az irányításnak már az eddigi illúziója sincs meg, még védtelenebbnek érezte magát.

Bondevik nem. Ő beletúrt a köpenyébe – amit Roderich akár le is vehetett volna, evezés közben megint bőrig ázott, és érezte, hogy a cipőjében is összegyűjtötte a Kaszpi-tengert –, kivette az erszényét, és elkezdett turkálni benne. Nem is kapaszkodott. A lábait sem feszítette neki a csónak oldalainak, mégis sokkal stabilabban ült a maga deszkáján, pedig fel-le szánkáztak a hullámokon.

Roderich erőt vett magán. Neki tanították, hogyan lehet úrrá a félelmén – itt volt az ideje, hogy ezt gyakorolja.

– Uram. Uram! – Kénytelen volt kiabálva megismételni, mert elsőre a víz morajlása mellett magát sem hallotta. Bondevik felnézett a turkálásból. – Miért jöttünk ide?

– Majd meglátja.

– De…

– Tudja, mi ez? – emelte fel a kezét a férfi.

Az arcát érő vízpermettől hunyorogva próbálta kivenni azt a valamit, amit Bondevik a mutató- és a hüvelykujja közé szorítva tartott.

– Egy gyöngy?

– Ez egy darab sellőkönny, kapitány!

Értetlenül nézett rá vissza. Bondevik felnyögött.

– Az isten szerelmére, tudom, hogy látta _A bolygó hollandi_ t, és látott mágiát működés közben! Mit akar még, hogy elhiggye, van a világnak egy olyan rétege, amiről eddig mit sem tudott?!

– Rávilágított a problémára, uram. Tudom, hogy van, és készséggel elfogadom, ahogy azt is, hogy amit a kezében tart, az egy sellő könnye. Ettől függetlenül elképzelésem sincs róla, hogy mire jó.

A tengernagy megütközve meredt rá, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

– Jogom. Tehát… én ezt most összetöröm, és utazni fogunk.

– Tessék?

– Utazunk, innen elfelé, valahova máshova, az utazás szó definíciójával sincs tisztában?! – Roderich behúzta a nyakát. Bondevik idegesen fújt egyet, de sokkal nyugodtabb hangnemben folytatta: – Mivel egyszer már jártam azon a helyen, ahová most megyünk, ezért ez az egy könnycsepp az oda- és a visszautunkra is elegendő lesz.

Ha mert volna még kérdezni, a férfi akkor is elébe vágott azzal, hogy nyitott tenyérrel a köztük lévő üres ülődeszkára csapta a gyöngyöt.

Sok száz csengettyű magas hangja csilingelt fel egyszerre, Roderichet meg majdnem kifújta a csónakból a hirtelen feltámadt, orkán erejű szél. A szélbe fordult, hogy ellenálljon neki, és elhűlve meredt a hullámra, mely szirtként tornyosult föléjük és rájuk omlott.

Az utolsó pillanatban behunyta a szemét. A várt vízözön azonban elmaradt, helyette sirályok hangját hallotta.

Előbb csak a fél szemét merte kinyitni. Utána a másikat is, még meg is dörgölte őket, de így sem hitt nekik.

Az előbbi szakadó esőből nyugodt vizekre kerültek. Az égen csak pár bárányfelhő kergetőzött, ők pedig nyíllövésnyire voltak a sziklás parttól. Elképedten fordult Bondevik felé, de ahelyett, hogy megkérdezte volna, amit akart, és ami nem mellesleg azonnal ki is csusszant az elméjéből, kihajolt a csónakból, hogy mögéjük nézzen, a víz felett csillogó, szivárványszínnel ragyogó fényekre.

– Az a visszautunk kapuja – előzte meg a kérdését Bondevik.

Még ilyen zaklatott és értetlen állapotában is jól esett az önbecsülésének, hogy a férfi legalább olyan csapzottnak néz ki, mint ahogy magát elképzelte. Éppen levette a kalapját, hogy leverje róla a vizet. Most nem volt rajta paróka, világosszőke haja a halántékánál már erősen őszült.

– Megtudhatom, hogy mire vár? – kérdezte nyersen.

Roderich összeszorított szájjal nyúlt az evezőkért. A könyöke sajgott, az izmai égtek. Nem értette, ha a karjával húz, akkor a hasizmai miért feszülnek és kezdenek fájni? Bondevik édesanyja igen sűrű csuklásba kezdhetett a neki szentelt néhány kedves gondolattól, mikor a tengernagy kijelentette, hogy rossz irányból közelítik a partot és forduljon meg.

Egy alig tíz méter széles, kavicsos részen vitte partnak a csónakot. Két sziklatorony fogta közbe, amik gigantikus bikaszarvakhoz hasonlítottak. A kavicsok csikorogtak a deszkák alatt, és Roderich megkönnyebbülten hajította bele a csónakba az evezőket, és állt neki kiropogtatni a derekát. Mire végzett, Bondevik már jelentős előnyre tett szert a hirtelen emelkedő, sziklás parton. A rá leső megerőltetésnek már a gondolatától is irtózva cammogott utána.

Az első fűcsomó tíz méterrel a part felett nőtt. Mire odáig elért, kiköpte a tüdejét, de nem pihenhetett meg, mert odafenn csak egy mező fogadta, a se vége-se hossza fűtengert csak kisebb facsoportok törték meg. Bondevik habozás nélkül fordult bal kéz felé, törtetett a térdig érő, vékony szálú fűben. Majd egy órát igyekezett tartani a lépést a féllábúval, mikor Bondevik örömteli rikkantást hallatott, és az eddiginél is sebesebben indult meg… vissza a partra. Roderich csípőre tett kézzel emlegette fel magában ismét a tengernagy édesanyját és elgondolkodott rajta, hogy miért nem lehetett volna eleve az úticéljukhoz menni azzal a gyönggyel.

– Ne maradjon le! – szólt hátra Bondevik a válla felett.

Morogva ügetett utána.

A lefelé vezető úton megfeledkezett a mérgéről, minden erejével arra kellett koncentrálnia, hogy akkor és úgy érkezzék, ahogy ő akar. Egy csöpp irigység még elfért benne, azt mind Bondeviknek szánta, mert a férfi a fél lábával is úgy mozgott, mint egy hegyi kecske.

Felettese sürgetésével, lihegve ért le. Panaszkodni akart de a torkára forrt a szó.

Ötméteres, természetes kőoszlopok között állt, melyek egymástól egyenlőtlen távolságra, az Isten teremtette girbegurba vonalak mentén rendeződtek sorokba. Közöttük fekete, cakkos szélű sziklák, olyanok, amik egyszerre törik ripityomra a rájuk futó hajót, és a benne ülők csontjait. A tenger felé egyre sűrűbben sorakoztak ezek a sziklák.

Hát. Lehet, hogy ezért nem egyből ideérkeztek.

Jobbra, három-négy összeborult kőoszlop között egy barlang kicsiny bejárata feketéllett. Vékony ér kötötte össze a tengerrel. Roderichnek elég volt felnéznie a kőoszlopokra, hogy tudja, a legsekélyebb vízállással érkeztek. Dagálykor ez a hely víz alatt van.

A fejét csóválva ment Bondevik után, aki már a bejárat mellett állt. A tengernagy kiszámolta, mikor érkezzenek.

Combközépig gázoltak a vízbe, és még úgy is le kellett hajtaniuk a fejüket ahhoz, hogy be tudjanak jutni. Roderich azt hitte, hogy odabenn az orráig sem fog látni, de a szeme gyorsan hozzászokott a félhomályhoz. A fodrozódó víz messze vitte a fényt, tünékeny formákat vetve az érdes falakra. A szűk folyosótól rátört a klausztrofóbia, de hamar rájött, hogy az illanó fények megcsalják a szemét, és hiába érzi úgy, hogy mindjárt összenyomják a falak, a folyosó valójában olyan széles, hogy kitárt karokkal még éppen nem éri át.

Bondevik nem állt meg. Beljebb a víz sekélyebb volt, már csak a lábikrájuk közepéig ért, úgy gázoltak előre. Roderich talpa alatt ujjpercnyi kavicsok mozogtak. Úgy érezte magát, mintha képlékeny agyagon sétálna, ami kifolyik a talpa alól. Imbolyogva igyekezett tartani a lépést a felettesével.

Azzal a pontvégű botlábbal hogy nem esik el?

Moderálta magát, és úgy döntött, inkább olyasmiket kérdez, amik nem minősülnek bunkóságnak.

– Uram?

A tengernagy vidáman felelt:

– Ki vele.

– Az a férfi a hajón… Kirkland.

– Mi van vele?

– Ő miért más, mint a _Trinite_ többi tagja, uram?

A tengernagy megfordult. A hullámok fénye visszatükröződött a szeme fehérjéről. Roderich nagyot nyelve megtorpant. Bondevik kényelmetlenül sokáig nézte, és Roderichnek hatalmas kő hullott le a vállairól, mikor megfordult és folytatta az utat.

– _A bolygó hollandi_ legénységét látta.

– Láttam, uram.

– Ők átkozottak. Különféle okokból, de félemberként szolgálniuk kell, míg jóvátételt nem nyernek. Kirkland… Nos, Kirkland egy kicsit más. – A tengernagy sötéten felkuncogott. – A világ egy elhagyatott zugában nőttem fel, minek hála művelt vagyok babonákból és népi varázslatokból. Világos értelmű gyermekként természetesen sosem hittem egyikben sem. A mágia és a fae létét is megkérdőjeleztem egészen addig, míg fiatal suhancként össze nem hozott vele az élet.

Roderich annyira figyelt, hogy majdnem orra esett egy nagyobb kőben.

– A Kirklandeket roppant egyszerű kiszúrni, elég csak a szemöldökükre nézni. Azt a férfit Seánnak hívták, és volt egy arannyal futtatott fehér kardja. Járta a világot, bazári trükkökkel és mutatványokkal kereste a kenyerét. Tőle hallottam először a keltákról és a föld alatt élő isteneikről. Danu Népe, ahogy ő nevezte őket. Bevallom, akkor nem vettem sokkal komolyabban, mint a saját népem meséit, de később kiderült, hogy mindkettőben volt igazság. A felismerés után természetesen azonnal kutatni kezdtem Seán után, de mire felleltem, már híján volt a kardjának, a bal kezének és az elméje ifjúkori fürgeségének. Azért készséggel mesélt, csak gondosan rostálni kellett a valódi történeteket a szenilis hablatyolástól.

– A Kirkland-família nem átkozott, mint a _hollandi_ legénysége. Bennük igazi mágia van, amit még a föld alatti istenektől, az _aes s_ _í_ _dh_ _e-_ től örököltek. Az a fae egyik egészen különleges fajtája. Ugyan a generációkkal egyre hígul a vérük, és a harmadik-negyedik dinasztia már nem képes varázslatot használni, de hetedíziglen ellenállnak minden bájolásnak. – Bondevik felmordult, ahogy a botlába arasznyi mélyen a kövek közé süllyedt. – Történetesen tudom, hogy a _sídhe_ bő egy évszázada végleg eltűnt. Hogy kihaltak, vagy beolvadtak; lényegtelen. Az viszont nagyon is lényeges, hogy a fogoly kinézetre harmincnak tűnik. Vagy a harmadik, vagy a negyedik generációs felmenője volt tisztavérű. Nincs rá sok esély, hogy tud varázsolni, de jobb félni, mint megijedni.

– És a _geis?_ – kérdezte halkan.

– Látom, figyelt. Helyes. – A tengernagy bólogatott. – A _geis_ a _sídh_ _e_ esküje. Ha Kirkland ígért valamit… márpedig varázslattal üzérkedik, így egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy van egy ígérete… akkor azzal jól meg lehet szorongatni. Nem szegheti meg az esküjét, különben az életével fizet.

Érezhető jókedvvel és vidámsággal mondta el a történetet, ami adott neki egy érdekes színezetet. Roderich undorodott tőle.

– Amilyen erős az emberekhez képest a fae, annyira egyszerű elkapni őket. Mindegyiknek van egy Achilles-sarka, csak tudni kell, hol keressük. Kirklanddel egészen biztosan könnyebb dolgom lesz, mint azzal a két szajhával.

Ignorálta a Heidire és Gittára tett megjegyzést. Inkább azon tűnődött, hogyan is tehetné fel az igazán lényeges kérdést.

– Feltételezem, Kirkland még vádalkuval sem menekülhet meg a vérpadtól.

– Egyiküknek sem terveztem felajánlani ezt a lehetőséget.

Tett még két lépést a bizonytalan talajon, közben Bondeviket figyelte. A tengernagy kabátján táncoltak a hullám-fények.

– Miért nem vette el a fülbevalóját?

– Hát arról is tud? Szemfüles egy jószág, annyi szent. Talán ki kéne küldenem Tinóval hírekért. A nevüket tudja?

– Kanju és manju.

A tengernagy elismerően biccentett.

– Feltűnt, hogy nagyon sokáig nézegette azt a képet a könyvecskémben.

Az arcába szökött a vér, és hirtelen nagyon örült neki, hogy félhomályban vannak. Bondevik szerencsére nem zavartatta magát.

– A hullám-kövek veszélyes jószágok. Ha a kettő egy helyen van, akkor azonnal elkezdik kiépíteni a saját védelmüket, és nem hiányzik, hogy mágikus gócpont legyen a Karib-tenger kapujában.

Összevonta a szemöldökét.

– De uram, a másik követ nem Bostonban őrzik?

– Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy hosszabb időre otthagyom azoknak a félnótásoknak? – fortyant fel. – Isten ments. A kanju a _Dommedag_ fedélzetén van, de nem jelent ránk veszélyt, míg a manju ott himbálódzik Kirkland fülében. Úgyse tudja hasznát venni a kanju és a varázsigék nélkül.

– Milyen varázsigék?

– Leginkább varázslatos varázsigék – vont vállat. – Nem tudom. Honda összegyűjtötte azokat az _Ékszerek könyvé_ ben, de hiába fésültem át ezerszer a batáviai partszakaszt, nem volt ott.

– Honda nem hagyott feljegyzéseket róla?

– Nem. A nyomorult japán nyilván analfabéta volt. Megkérdezni sajnos nem tudtam, hiába szedték össze élve, nem motozták meg rendesen, maradt nála egy kés és megölte magát.

Eléggé veszett ügynek hangzott és úgy érezte, hosszabb távon felidegesítené ezzel a témával a felettesét, hát nem erőltette tovább.

– Hova megyünk?

– Na végre, fiam, azt hittem, már sose kérdezi meg – dörmögött jóllakott elégedettséggel. – A kanyar után megérkezünk az Igazság Csarnokába, ahol megérdeklődhetjük, merre is van az _Ékszerek Könyve._

A hatodik érzéke hirtelen megkongatta a vészharangot.

– És ehhez én miért kellettem? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

– Mert egyedül senki nem léphet be a Csarnokba, és mint látta, Tinónak halaszthatatlan dolga volt.

A rossz érzés megsűrűsödött. Bondevik a háta mögött híreket terjeszt róla, mégis elhozza magával egy ilyen fontos küldetésre. Ráadásul az indulás előtt körmölte le a feladatokat Tinónak, biztos nem voltak olyan nagyon fontosak. Mindemellett ott van még Bondevik tegnapi beszélgetése azzal a fiúval, aki a bátyjának nevezte a tengernagyot. A felettese akkor kinyilvánította, hogy fontos neki a hadnagy.

Kezdett nagyon büdös lenni a helyzet.

A folyosó jobbra kanyarodott, a víz már csak bokáig ért. Fázott a vizes nadrágjában, a viharköpenye is átázott és megszívta magát, lefelé húzta a vállát. A lábujjait egészen jegesnek érezte. Megkönnyebbülten lépett fel azon a két fokos lépcsőn, ami egy rövid előtér után egy kör alakú terembe torkollott, melybe egy közepes méretű parasztházat egészen könnyedén fel tudtak volna építeni.

A falak továbbra is a természet érdes alkotásai voltak, de a padlót már emberek készítették. Egy hüvelyk oldalszélességű kockákból rakták ki. A félhomályban csak annyit tudott kivenni, hogy némelyik világosabb, mások sötétebbek, egy-kettő pedig csillagként fénylik. Ide-oda hajlott a kockák rakási iránya, de a terem közepe felé tartottak.

A padló vizsgálatából Bondevik fojtott káromkodása rázta fel. A férfi a műlábával vacakolt és a vizes szíjakat szidta.

– Pedig induláskor még eszemben is volt, hogy a rosszabbikat vegyem fel, most vehetek rá újat – dünnyögte, és kétszer koppantott a lábával. – Na.

Összenéztek, aztán a tengernagy megkerülte és beállt a terem közepére.

– Ez az előtér. Innen fogunk tovább menni a Csarnokba, amint… – hirtelen elhallgatott.

Roderich riadtan megugrott, mikor a padlóból, a falakból apró fénygömbök váltak ki. Megrettenve hátrált minél messzebb a falaktól, de megtorpant, mikor egy bolygófény előtte materializálódott a semmiből.

A fények kerengeni kezdtek körülöttük, mindegyik külön utakon, más irányban. Csak a mozgás volt közös, a hullámzó lüktetés. A barlang falát világosszürke köd takarta el, a talpa alatt a mozaik a fények ragyogásában ragyogó színekkel kivirágzott. Cinóbervörös, püspöklila és kobaltkék kövek fogták közre az örökzöld színű köveket. Azok, amik eddig csillagokként fénylettek, most apró napokká lettek.

A bensője mocorogni kezdett. Hiába voltak itt ezek a rémisztő fények, az jutott eszébe, hogy mindig is undorodott az udvari élettől és nem akart részt venni az urak torzsalkodásában. Eliza szépsége talán abból fakad, hogy a lány őt nem tekinti tehernek. Talán nem olyan jó kapitány, mint azt gondolja.

Felkiáltott ijedtében, mikor a teremben susogó kórusként felcsendült a fények hangja. A hangjuk egyszerre szólt mindenhonnan és sehonnan, betöltötte a levegőt, Roderich mégis úgy érezte, csak a fejében szólnak.

 _Üdvözlünk, ki bebocsátást kérsz az Igazság Csarnokába. Hazug szavak nem hagyhatják el ajkaidat ezen a szent helyen. Most még visszafordulhatsz._

Nagyot nyelt. A fények pulzálása erősödött.

 _Két kérdésre kell megfelelned és tovább engedünk. Amint feltettük az első kérdést, a bejárat bezárul, és addig nem mehetsz tovább, míg az igazság el nem hangzott._

Bondevik felé fordult, készen rá, hogy kutyaként könyörögjön, csak menjenek erről a helyről. A saját belső hangja kettéosztódott, az egyik az összes kételyével kezdte ostorozni, a másik lajstromba szedte a valaha kimondott összes hazugságát.

A tengernagy merev elszántsággal nézett rá vissza.

– Feleljen nekik, fiam.

– Én…

– Feleljen, ez parancs!

Nagyot nyelt. Vladimir ellentmond neki, mert érzi a bizonytalanságát. Andrei gyerek még, és az ő hatására katasztrofális férfi lesz.

 _Roderich Maximilian Edelstein._

Megnyikkanva összehúzta magát.

 _Mindig tartottál édesapádtól, de képes voltál felülemelkedni a félelmeiden és kitartottál az álláspontod mellett. Egy szemernyi mágia sincs benned, mégis ellenálltál Sadik Adnan bájolásának. Be akarsz lépni az Igazság Csarnokába?_

Bondevik mellette vasvillatekintettel meredt rá, és bólintott.

– I-igen.

Ahogy egy kard csap le a pajzsdudorra, olyan éles, disszonáns kongás ütődött ide-oda a falak között. Roderich a fülére szorított kézzel görnyedt össze, de a hangok elől nem tudott menekülni.

 _Hazudsz, hazudsz, hazudsz._

Kiguvadt szemmel kapkodta a levegőt.

– Nem, nem, nem akarok bemenni, nem akarok…

A kongás, a zümmögés abbamaradt, és úgy érezte, az eddig őt lefelé taszító erő most enged. Egész testében verejtékezve egyenesedett fel.

 _Miért vagy itt, Roderich Maximilian Edelstein?_

– Mert a tengernagy úr azt parancsolta – motyogta megadóan.

Szorosan lehunyt szemmel várta a nyomást és a felerősödő hangokat, de ez elmaradt. Ehelyett elhallgattak benne a kicsiny kétségek. Kitisztult a látása, a tagjai reszketése alábbhagyott. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

Bondevik megvetően méregette, mire Roderich vágott egy fintort. Majd ha _hozzá_ beszélnek testetlen hangok, akkor legyen ilyen nagy mellénnyel.

A tengernagy tett egy lépést a fal felé, mire megannyi fénycsóva sorakozott fel elé. A férfi megtorpant.

 _Te még nem feleltél._

– Azt mondtátok, két kérdésetek van. A fiú megfelelt mindkettőre.

 _Két kérdésünk van mindkettőtökhöz._

– Ez az, amit elfelejtettetek kikötni az elején. Két kérdést kértetek, kettőre válaszoltunk.

A fények az ártatlan fehér színükből kezdtek zöldbe fordulni. Roderichnek egyre szimpatikusabb volt a fejvesztve menekülés gondolata. Hátrapillantott a folyosó felé. Elhűlve vette észre, hogy a bejáratban hat-hét fénygömb ajtónállóként kereng.

 _Lukas Heimir Bondevik, addig nem mehetsz tovább az Igazság Csarnokába, míg meg nem felelsz a két kérdésünkre._

A tengernagyot elfutotta a pulykaméreg.

– Akkor haladjunk! Igen, be akarok menni, és azért vagyok itt, mert meg akarom tudni a választ egy kérdésemre!

A fények sárgán felvillantak és fehérre váltva folytatták ringatózó táncukat. A hangjuk pedig… mintha elfojtott, messziről érkező kacagás lett volna.

 _Azok a drága Roderich kérdései voltak. Oktalanság volna tudatlanoktól kérdeznünk._

Hümmögött, és inkább a mozaikpadlót kezdte bámulni.

 _Mesélj nekünk a hajódról. Mi a neve? Mit jelent? Miért az a neve?_

– Ez három kérdés! – csattant fel Bondevik.

 _Feltehettük volna egyként is, de nem ismered a nevek igazi jelentőségét, és nem úgy feleltél volna meg, ahogy azt mi akarjuk. Mi a hajód neve?_

Bondevik korábbi vidámságának már az írmagja is elhalt. Tikkelő szemmel, csikorogva felelt:

– A hajóm neve _Dommedag._ Az anyanyelvemen azt jelenti, „végítélet". Christine iránti tiszteletemből neveztem el így.

Roderich is hallotta a fémes csendülést, de míg ő csak az ijedtségtől rándult össze, Bondevik a fájdalomtól.

 _Hazudsz, hazudsz, hazudsz._

– Ez az igazság! – rikoltotta.

Még egyszer megkondult a gong, és Bondevik térdre esett.

 _Ez az, amit másoknak mondasz_ – csilingelték a fények. – _Oly sokszor elismételted, hogy már magad is igazságnak tartod._

– A hajóm neve _Dommedag…_

 _Mely „végítéletet" jelent norvég nyelven. De miért nevezted el így a hajódat, Lukas Heimir Bondevik?_

– Mert a végítélet napja… – motyogta a erőtlenül a férfi. – A végítélet napja lesz az, mikor ismét a karjaimban tarthatom őt.

A fények felsóhajtottak, és felbolydulva körbecikáztak a termen. Roderich követte őket a pillantásával és egyszerre formákat kezdett látni bennük: aprócska tündéreket, pöttöm sárkányokat, ujjnyi szárnyas oroszlánokat. Csillogó lények, és olyan érzése volt, hogy az életük addig tart, míg ragyognak. Lángoló villanás, az övéhez mérve csak egy pillanat.

– Most nem mondtok semmit?!

 _Mikor elindultál, valóban így éreztél._

– Most is így érzek!

 _Oh, igen. Christine Thorun Densen messze jár, messze jár, csókja ajkaidra nem talál, nem talál._

– Ne merészeljetek gúnyolódni – hörögte.

 _Gúny az igazság, Lukas Heimir Bondevik? A te szemedben gyakran az. Miért nevezed Dommedagnak a hajódat?_

– Hát sosem hallgattok el?

 _Amíg a kérdésre meg nem felelsz, itt maradsz._ – Egyszerre végigfutott rajtuk a csilingelő nevetés. _– Akár a végítélet napjáig, ha kell._

Bondevik kínlódva felnyögött. Roderich szánakozva nézte.

Hosszúra nyúlt a csend. Mélyült, megtelt gondokkal és baljós gondolatokkal és, bár Roderich fejébe többet nem hatoltak be a fénylő teremtmények, hogy a saját démonaival kínozzák, érezte a súlyukat. Smirgliként súrolta a bőrét. Bele se mert gondolni, hogy a tengernagynak milyen érzés lehet. Egyre nehezülő lélegzettel, vicsorogva támaszkodott, a rossz lábát ügyetlenül tartva.

 _Miért hívják Dommedagnak a hajódat, Lukas Heimir Bondevik?_

– Azért! – üvöltött fel a tengernagy. – Azért, hogy tudják, mit kapnak a nyomorultak! Hogy tudja az összes patkány kalóz, hogy mit hozok nekik! Ott fognak lógni a bitón egytől-egyig, hogy a varjak kövérre hízzanak a húsukon! – Megdöngette a mellét. – Én hozom nekik a Végítéletet, én adom meg nekik az utolsó lökést, hogy végre a Pokolban legyen mind!

A fények hallgattak. Bondevik zihált. Hogy ne a csonka térdére kelljen támaszkodnia, oldalra kinyújtotta, az ellenkező oldalon a kezével támaszkodott a földön, így előzve meg, hogy minden súlya a jó térdére nehezedjen.

 _A hajód neve Dommedag_ – duruzsoltak fel a fények, és Bondevik feljajdult. – _Christine miatt, vagy magad miatt, Lukas?_

– Magam miatt – felelte elcsukló hangon. – Magam miatt…

Mondott még valamit, egy Roderich számára ismeretlen nyelven. A szavai halk sírásba fulladtak.

 _A beosztottjaid tisztelete a félelemből fakad. Az emberek tisztelete a kegyetlenségből fakad, mely gyökeret vert benned, mióta nincs melletted az asszony, akinek kedvéért egyszer jobb akartál lenni. De mikor volt, akkor is ritka vendég volt a szívedben az elégedettség, Lukas Heimir Bondevik. Mindig találtál hibát az elbeszélésekben, mindig megfogtad a képzeletet a valóságon és fordítva. Elbűvölt téged a varázslat és a mágikus tárgyak, de Christine óta tűzzel-vassal pusztítod őket. Miért?_

– Tudjátok a választ – kiáltott fel panaszosan. – Tudtok rólam mindent. Miért kérdeztek, ha tudtok rólam mindent?!

 _Kérdezünk, mert tudjuk, de te nem tudod. Az Igazság Csarnokába csak akkor léphetsz be, ha az igaz ott lángol a szívedben és az elmédben, mégsem tör össze._

Bondevik lerogyott a földre, rossz lábán térdnél megragadta a ruhaanyagot, és maga elé húzta. A fára erősített penge sikoltva karmolta végig a mozaikpadló színes macskaköveit. A fényekre tekintett, és Roderich riadtan látta, hogy a tengernagy arca egészen megvénült.

– Rosszak voltak a gyűrűk – mondta rezignáltan. – Nem vettem feleségül Christine-t, mert nem találtam megfelelő gyűrűt. Aztán hallottam a legendát… Angelica gyűrűjéről. Egy gyűrű, ami semlegesít minden varázslatot és aki a nyelve alá veszi, láthatatlanná teszi. Úgy gondoltam, ez megfelelő védelem lesz az én Christine-emnek, mikor nem vagyok ott mellette. – Keserédesen mosolygott. – Tűzrőlpattant nő volt. Ha harcolni kellett, harcolt. Felért három férfival. Mindig-mindig nevetett… és utálta, ha Christine-nek szólítom. A neve… – elakadt. – Nem tudom kimondani.

 _Nem merted a szádra venni, mióta elment. Huszonöt éve volt, Lukas._

Magasan a semmibe meredt. Egyet pislogott, és egy könnycsepp leszaladt az arcán. Végtelen és határtalan gyöngédséggel mondta ki:

– Denny.

Egész testében összerándult, az ajka megvonaglott a kíntól. Roderich tudta, hogy nem a név, hanem a hozzá kapcsolódó emlékek okoztak neki fájdalmat.

 _Miért?_

– Meg akartam védeni. Angelica gyűrűjét akartam az oltár előtt a kezére húzni. Már nálam volt… már kikötöttem, már elindultam a házához, mikor… – örömtelenül felnevetett. – „Ne menjen a Densen-házhoz, uram, nem várja ott magát semmi." Nem volt temetés. A tengerbe veszett.

 _Mit tettél a gyűrűvel, Lukas?_

– Meg akartam tartani emlékbe, de nem tudtam. Égetett az emlék, valahányszor ránéztem… mert ha nem tettem volna kitérőt a gyűrű miatt, két héttel korábban hazatérek. Ott álltam volna… Christine oldalán. Megvédtem volna, vagy együtt zuhantam volna vele a mélybe.

 _Mit tettél a gyűrűvel, Lukas?_

– Eldobtam. Messze északon, ahol nyáron is hó esik, de a tenger még nem jeges.

 _Megfeleltél a két kérdésre, Lukas Heimir Bondevik. Bebocsátást nyertél az Igazság Csarnokába._

Mire Roderich kettőt pislogott, a fények már el is tűntek. Riadtan kapkodta ide-oda a fejét. A hirtelen támadt sötétségben az orráig sem látott.

– Uram?

Bondevik nem felelt. Roderich nagyot nyelt. Egyszerre fényt látott, egy keskeny, félköríves záródású ajtót. Zene szűrődött ki rajta. Roderich fülei azonnal kiélesedtek, és egy pillanat múlva már tudta, hogy a számára ismeretlen nyelvű énekes félhárfán kíséri magát.

 _It é saigte gona súain,  
cech thrátha i n-aidchi adúair,  
serccoí, lia gnása, íar ndé,  
fir a tóeb thíre Roigne.*_

Előrenyújtott kezekkel, a lábaival óvatosan tapogatva maga előtt az utat indult meg előre. Megdermedt, mikor hangos nyögést hallott. Majd egy csusszanás… koppanás… és kis híján kiugrott a bőréből, mikor Bondevik keze a vállán landolt.

– Gyerünk, még vissza is kell érnünk valami vállalható időben. – Szenvtelen és távoli volt, mintha az imént nem előtte sírt volna a padlón ülve, mint egy kisgyerek.

A fényes nyíláson át beléptek az Igazság Csarnokába.

Nos… az előtér mozaikos padlója, a hangzatos név és a bejutási nehézségek miatt egy sokkal impozánsabb helyre számított. Vagy legalábbis egy ugyanolyan művészi aprólékossággal feldíszített helyiségre, mint amiből jöttek, de nem. Az Igazság Csarnoka egy huszonöt láb magas, hatvan láb átmérőjű, nagyjából kör alakú cseppkőbarlang volt. A sztalaktitok és sztalagmitok több helyen már oszlopokká nőttek, és igazán szép volt, de Roderich akkor is csalódottan nézett körbe.

Bondevik ennek hangot is adott:

– Ezért aztán megérte megnyúzatni magam.

A pengetés nyomban elhalt.

– Emberek? – kiáltott fel izgatottan az énekes a barlang belsejében. A hangfekvése alapján Roderich fiatal férfinak tippelte. De lehetett akár kasztrált is. – Ki van ott?

Bondevik az arckifejezése alapján nagyon csípősen akart felelni. A választ belefojtotta a barlang nedves kövei között ide-oda pattogó, csilingelő tündérhang, mely leginkább a tiszta medencébe hulló vízcseppre emlékeztetett.

 _Lukas… kas… Bondevik… devik… Roderich… derich… Edelstein… stein…_

– Ó! – Hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog. – Nagyon rég nem láttam már itt senkit.

– Te a Csarnok őrzője vagy? – vonta kérdőre a tengernagy.

Ismét a visszhang válaszolt:

 _Nem… nem… nem…_

– A maga helyében nem szólnék többet – kacarászva az énekes. – Egy ember egyszer jöhet ide, és annyiszor bírhatja válaszra a tündéreket, ahány kérdésre odakinn megfelelt.

– Az négy – mondta Roderich magától értetődően.

– Nem, az kettő.

Az énekes nevetett rajtuk. Roderich kezdte úgy érezni, nem fog logikát találni a mágiában.

– A nevek sok mindent jelentenek – szólt kis habozás után határozottan a tengernagy. – Egy kérdésre egy történettel kellett felelnem, mert a kérdés nem egy volt, hanem három. Halld hát az én kérdésem: hol van az _Ékszerek könyve?_ Kinél van az _Ékszerek könyve?_ Hogyan szerezhetem meg az _Ékszerek könyvét?_

– Hé – suttogta hangosan az énekes, a hangját felerősítették a kövek: – Nem kell ilyen sokszor elismételni mit szeretnél, attól úgy érzik, hogy hülyének nézed őket!

Roderich magába fojtotta a kérdést, amit neki akart szegezni a rejtélyes, még mindig rejtőzködő énekesnek. A hangok még nem feleltek, és volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy ha most kérdezne, akkor inkább az ő kérdésére válaszolnának, és nem a tengernagyéra.

 _Ifjú sassal farkaskölyök… kölyök…  
Messze földre elköltözött… tözött…  
Napszálltakor tengert lesik… lesik…  
Testvérüket csak nem lelik… lelik. _

_A vén sas s az öreg farkas… farkas…  
Ajándékba mi jót adhat… adhat…  
A sasnak karmot, éleset… leset…  
Farkasnak könyvet, ékeset… keset…_

 _A harmadik harangszóra… szóra…  
Kezdődik a régi nóta… nóta…_

Roderich várta a folytatást, de az elmaradt. A harmadik versszak hiányzó két sorát csak a visszhang töltötte ki.

– Nohát, ez igazán szép volt! – rikkantott elismerően az énekes. – Nem is tudtam, hogy a válaszaikba szimbólumokat is belevesznek.

– Ki vagy? – szegezte neki a kérdést Roderich.

A hangja puskalövésként dördült végig a cseppkőbarlangon.

– Oh, én igazán senki vagyok – nevetgélt. – Szólíthatsz Ithelnek, ha szeretnél.

– De azért a fizimiskád nem mutatod meg – mordult a tengernagy is, és a pisztolyára siklott a keze.

Erre nem mondott semmit. Ő már rég előhúzta a maga fegyverét.

– Nem tartom jó ötletnek – húzódott a másik. – Szívesen előjövök, de… de inkább nem tenném.

– Mutasd magad! – utasította Bondevik, és felhúzta a kakast a pisztolyán.

Az egyik oszlop oldalán néhány fehér _valami_ jelent meg. Azt egy koponya követte, a sötét szemgödrök mélyén halvány, kékes izzással. Meresztgette a szemét, kereste az álarc árulkodó zsinórjait. Az énekes előlépett az oszlop takarásából, de akár ott is maradhatott volna, mert a hátteret nem takarta jobban. Roderich a bordái fehér rácsai között a levegőn kívül semmit nem látott.

Megszédült. A világ egy pillanatra elsötétedett.

Bondevik tenyere nagyot csattant az arcán. Döbbenten pislogott a felettesére, aki hirtelen magasabb lett, mint ő, és úgy káromkodott, hogy Roderich helyette pirult.

– Jól értem, levezényel egy tengeri csatát, dacol a mágiával, aztán eljön velem ide és kiállja a próbát, erre _elájul_ egy csontváz látványától?!

Ekkor vette észre, hogy nem Bondevik lett magasabb, hanem ő ült le a földre. Ráadásul nekitámaszkodott az egyik cseppkőnek, ami fura pontokon nyomta a hátát. Kavargó fejjel felegyenesedett, de a lapockájában megmaradt a nyomás. Hátranézett, és riadtan megugrott, mert a csontváz fogta a hátát.

– Oh, bocsánat – kacarászott fiúhangon. – Nagyon régen találkoztam emberekkel, tudja?

– Hogyne – motyogta falfehéren, és botladozva talpra állt.

Nem csinálhatta elég gyorsan, mert Bondevik ideges morranással a hóna alá nyúlt és felrántotta.

Az, hogy miképpen jutottak vissza a csónakhoz, örök rejtély marad számára. Ő csak arra figyelt, hogy mindig tartsa a távolságot a csontváztól, ami mozgott, noha a csontjait nem tartotta össze semmi. Újra és újra megpördült körülötte a világ, akkor megtántorodott, és nem javított a lelkiállapotán, hogy ilyenkor Ithel ugrott oda mellé, hogy megtámassza.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte minden alkalommal.

A csónak mellett állva Bondevik csípőre tette a kezét, és hümmögött.

– Kapitány! – fordult felé. – Maga már úgyis csurom vizes, adja oda a köpenyét…

Körözött a csuklójával és fintorogva gondolkodott.

– Ithel – segítette ki a csontváz.

– Egen. A névmemóriám sose volt a legjobb. Gyerünk, csónakba!

Mereven húzta le a köpenyét és adta át a gyerekhangúnak. Ő előbb eligazgatta a hátán a bőrtokba helyezett félhárfáját, úgy terítette magára és csatolta be a ruhát. Roderich segített neki a fejére borítani a csuklyát.

Rögtön javult a közérzete. Hát még akkor, mikor Ithel odébb noszogatta, hogy majd evez ő.

A csillámos kapun átevezni visszafelé talán még rosszabb volt, mert érkezésbor arcba vágta őket a zivatar.

– Kapitány! – kiáltott fel Bondevik.

– Uram?

Miért nem tudott akkor beszélni, mikor még hallották egymást?

– Ami ma történt, arról hallgat, mint a sír.

Az előtér padlóján görnyedő Bondevikre gondolt, az arcán csorgó könnyekre, az elhangzott vallomásokra.

– Természetesen, uram.

A tengernagy komoran bólintott, Roderich pedig enyhe értetlenséggel figyelte, hogyan szedi fel a csónak fenekéről az idefelé bogozott kötél súlyát, egy ötfontos ágyúgolyót. Zavartan bámult a felettesére, mikor a kezébe nyomta.

– Szó szerint értettem – közölte a norvég.

Hirtelen történt. Átdobta rajta a hurkokba csavart kötelet, ami megfeszült a nyakán és a mellén, majd átlökte őt a csónak peremén. Mielőtt a vízbe ért, felkiáltott. A vihartól nem hallotta a saját csobbanását, de azonnal tudta, hogy az utolsó másodpercben levegőt kellett volna vennie.

Sötét volt a víz. Valami rátekeredett a lábára. Úgy érezte, fejjel lefelé süllyed alá a mélységbe, és hiába akart szabadulni, a kötelek csak szorosabbak lettek.

Nem volt értelme kapálózni. A viharban nem tud fenn maradni a víz felszínén. Fenn. A nedves, telt sötétségben fogalma sem volt róla, hogy az merre van.

A fülében egyre hangosabban dobolt a szívverése. A mellén és a dobhártyáján egyre nagyobb lett a nyomás, vagyis süllyedt, egyre süllyedt, sokkal gyorsabban, ahogy azt egy ötfontos ágyúgolyótól kellene. Bámult az átláthatatlan mélységbe. A tüdeje már lángolt.

Még egyszer megvonaglott, de a kötelek nem eresztettek.

 _Milyen nevetséges véget szántál nekem, Uram!_

Lehunyta a szemét és sóhajtott.

Vége.

Gondolkodtam még egy epilóguson, de abba legfeljebb a kivégzés férne bele, az viszont már elég morbid lenne. Tudom, hogy humorosan kezdődött, de ez van, néha kell az angst is.

* * *

Lol. Oké, elismerem, nem életem legjobb vicce volt, nyilván végig kell olvasnotok még azt a kivégzést is :P

S akkor most nagy levegő – nem úgy, mint ahogy Roderich tette az imént –, mert lábjegyzetek következnek!

Meg az örömködés, mert végre elmesélhetem, hogy többet olvastam utána jelen történetünk hátterének, mint a szakdolgozatomnak. Ami talán egy kicsit szomorú. De mennyivel jobban szórakoztam közben.

* The arrows that murder sleep,  
at every hour in the cold night,  
are love-lamenting, by reason of times spent, after day,  
in the company of one from beside the land of Roigne.

A _sídhe:_ ez az összefoglaló neve a tündérdombokban ( _sídh_ ) lakó természetfeletti lényeknek. Ezek eredetileg a _Tuatha Dé Danann_ (Danu Népe, a régi kelta istenek) voltak, de az idő múlásával a kereszténység hathatós közbenjárására a régi istenek lassan tündérekké meg koboldokká és leprikónokká degradálódtak. Amúgy ennek a szónak egy évezred volt megtalálni a megfelelő helyesírását, mert ahány kiadvány, annyiféleképpen írják. Egyébként nagyjából „sí"-nek kell ejteni.

Írország 1541-től 1921-ig (ténylegesen 1949-ig) az angolok uralma alatt állt. Az írek ennek meglepő módon nem örültek. Érdekesség, hogy volt egy kövük, amire ha jogos király ráállt, akkor a kő (a legenda szerint) felkiáltott. Az angolok ellopták ezt a követ és egy időben a trónszék alatt tartották.

1603-ban VI. Jakab skót király örökölte az angol trónt és I. Jakab néven angol király is lett. A két ország továbbra is külön-külön létezett, azonos királlyal. Az Angol Polgári Forradalom okozott egy kisebb kavart, Cromwell alatt meg a század végéig voltak arrafelé érdekes dolgok, végül 1707-ben hoztak egy határozatot, mellyel megteremtették a mai Egyesült Királyságot. Mert meglepő módon, a skóton nem akarták, hogy az angolok legyenek a főnökeik. :|

Amit ebből ki akarok hozni: jelen történet alatt a Brit-szigetek egésze ugyanazon korona fennhatósága alatt áll, az uralkodó a történelmi hűség értelmében Anna királynő. Roderich korábban kijelentette, hogy négy évesen állt először az angol király színe előtt: ez a személy akkor még II. Jakab volt


	17. Litván kismama módjára

**Hogyan biztassunk állhatatos litván kismama módjára**

Ébredés után nem értette, miért kevesebb a világ. Miért néz egyre fel, fel, az elérhetetlen magasságokba. Az értelem határán ott táncolt a válasz, de nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni róla. Megmozdulni, megrezzenni sem mert. Ha megteszi, a válasz megkaparintja és olyan helyre taszítja, ahonnét nincs visszaút.

Hallott zajokat kívülről, de nem értek el hozzá. Hallotta a szapora kopogást az ablaktáblákon, a deszkák nyikorgását, egy fémtárgy csúszkálását a padlón. Néha léptek szűrődtek hozzá fentről, máskor nevetést hallott lentről. Egyszer éles kiáltások jutottak el hozzá, miután sűrű dobogás következett. Újabb kiáltás, majd lövések, csend. Kiáltás, lövések, csend. Összesen huszonegyszer.

A következő aktív némaság ő volt. Statikus, de változó, mert az ő ereiben is száguld a vér, az ő tüdeje is újra meg újra kitágul, megtelik a sós levegővel. Mégsem történik semmi.

Kicsapódott az ajtó. Erzsi nem mozdult.

– Legyen zökkenőmentes az átállás – hallotta Bondeviket. A hangja zord és parancsoló. – Meg tudja csinálni?

– I-igyekszem, u-uram – csipogta Vladimir.

– Nem győzött meg.

– U-uram, é-én kormányos vagyok, ura-ram, nem ka-kapitány, é-én ne-nem tudom, hogy ke-kell…

– Ugyanúgy, mint kormányozni, a különbség annyi, hogy maga mondja meg az útirányt, és egy kicsit több a papírmunka – fojtotta a románba a szót a tengernagy.

Fiókok húzgálását hallotta.

– A franc essen abba a nyavalyásba, hát nem ismerte a rendszer fogalmát?! – csattant fel a tengernagy.

– Kérem, uram – csitította Väinämöinen hadnagy. – Holtakról vagy jót, vagy semmit.

A tengernagy felmordult. Tovább zörgött a papírokkal.

– Úgy látom, a dokumentáció rendezésével ellesz egy darabig. Ha szerencséje van, akkor nincsenek elmaradásban.

– Uram – szólalt meg ismét Tino. – A kapitány úr családját hogyan értesítjük?

– Tisztelt szülő, gyermeke a Brit Birodalom szolgálata közben hősi halált halt, meg a többi sallang, plecsni, kész. Popescu, ha talál végrendeletet, akkor hozzácsapjuk azt is. Ha útközben elsüllyesztünk egy nevesebb kalózt, akkor Őfelsége talán posztumusz lovaggá üti.

Erzsi nem mozdult. A valóság peremén már két gondolat mozgott, halálos spirálban közelítettek felé.

– No. Ennyi volt, megvagyunk. Tino, a vendégünknek megmutattad, merre találja a szobáját?

– Igen, uram.

– A lista?

– Kész.

– Helyes. A _hollandi?_

– Sigurður kereste önt, uram.

Bondevik elégedetlenül felmordult.

– Mit akart már megint?

– Ugyanazt, mint tegnap. Azt mondta, hogy amíg itt vannak, minden nap jönni fog, és ha kell, akkor részletekbe menően leírja magának a földéhséggel járó minden tünetet…

– Azt próbálja meg. Maga meg miért van így elanyátlanodva?

– Se-semmi, ura, csa-csak… mégis a kapitány úr volt…

– Azt hittem, nem kedveli.

– Ez nem igaz! – kiáltott fel Vladimir hirtelen indulattal. – Én nagyon tiszteltem a kapitány urat. És jól bánt Andreivel.

– Igaz is, a fiút át fogják helyezni másik hajóra, maga alatt nem szolgálhat inasként.

Tino megköszörülte a torkát:

– Az illem úgy kívánja, hogy ön vegye át, uram.

– Hogy én?

– Igen. Mivel maga hajózott utoljára Edelstein kapitánnyal, és Popescu hadnagy… illetve Popescu _kapitány_ nem veheti maga mellé, így a szokásjog szerint önnek kell folytatnia a gyermek oktatását.

– Még mit nem. Néha az öcsémtől is legszívesebben a tengernek mennék, pedig ő állítólag már túl van a kamaszkorán. A _Dommedag_ jó úgy, ahogy van; asszony és gyermek nem teszi oda a lábát, punktum!

Még az asztalra is csapott.

– Ez esetben a lehető leghamarabb át kell adni a fiút egy másik hajóra, uram.

– Jó, a kölyökről majd beszélünk később, az ráér. A foglyokkal mi van?

– Mide-degyik a ce-cellában, uram.

– Nagyszerű. Kirklandet hozassa át a _Dommedag_ ra.

– Uram, kegyeleti okokból…

– A legkevésbé sem érdekel, hogy éppen most halt meg az egyik haverja. Ennyi erővel kegyeleti okokból nem akaszthatnánk egyszerre több kalózt.

– Edelstein kapitányra céloztam – jelentette ki szárazon Tino. – Nem illendő munkára fogni a vallatókat, mikor gyászolunk. Őfelsége zászlaja mellé fel kéne húzni a fekete lobogót, a legénységnek dupla adag hús és grog jár…

– Ez tényleg benne van a szabályzatban? – hüledezett Bondevik.

– Nem, de hagyomány.

– Pokolba a hagyományokkal.

– Na de uram!

– Rendben, rendben! Popescu, csináljon, ahogy mondta. Kirklandet azért csak hozassa fel, majd megdolgozom én magam.

– Ige-genis.

– Hol tartotta Edelstein a hajó ládikóját?

Tino szaggatottan sóhajtott.

– Uram, tényleg a költségvetés a legsürgetőbb dolgunk?

– Nem. Viszont a kapitány rendelkezésére bocsátottam némi pénzt, hogy vásároljon be.

– A száz guineával pontosan elszámolt, uram, én magam ellenőriztem.

– Az addig rendben van, százból kilencvenhat és egynegyeddel elszámolt, és a visszajárót is hozta. A Gyarmatok északi végén ugyanez nagyjából százhúsz guineából jött volna ki, hogy az európai árakat ne is mondjam. Rövidre fogva, a kapitány kapott tőlem egy váltót.

A főhadnagy rövid szünet után, habozva felelt:

– Nem emlékszem váltóra.

– Éppen ez az, Tino. Nem emlékszel rá, mert nem adta le. Kedves kapitányunk vagy roppant feledékeny, vagy vaj volt a füle mögött.

Motoszkálás, pakolászás. A tengernagy dohogott, és rendetlennek nevezte Roderichet. Erzsi csak feküdt és a plafont bámulta. Nem tudta, mit jelent, mit jelenthet a tengernagy jelenléte. A világot érzékelte, a hangok eljutottak hozzá, de a széttöredezett kirakós nem állt össze egésszé.

Egy tutajon feküdt, felette a végtelen kékség. Alatta… alatta a félelem. Tudta, hogy ott van, hogy történik valami, de nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni róla. Amíg az eget nézi, míg nem mozdul, míg nem vesz tudomást a tengerről, addig a baj nem is létezik.

Bondevik ellépett a tárgyalót a hálótól elválasztó spanyolfal mellett, és megtorpant.

– Ez meg mi a kórság.

A kérdés Erzsi egyik fülén be, a másikon ki. A hang egy tengerbe dobott kavics volt csupán. A csobbanás után tovagyűrűző hullámoknak alig sikerült felcsapniuk a tutajára.

De jaj, sok kicsi hullám még messzire ér, és a tutajon fekve rettegni kezdett az alant nyújtózó végtelen víztömegtől.

– Az e-az e…

– Igen, az egyik fogoly, látom én is, ne mondja. Mi keres itt?

– A kapitá-tá-tány e-egyik…

– Maga pontosan mióta is dadogós? – fordult felé baljóslatú érdeklődéssel a tengernagy.

Vladimir dadogása ettől még erősebb lett, és már egy értelmes szavát se lehetett kivenni.

– Ott a ládikó, uram – mondta Tino.

– Ah, tényleg.

Lépések zaja. Egy fiatal férfi hajolt be fölé, szőke tincseiről levette a csákót, hogy ne essen le a fejéről, ahogy előrehajol. A haja vonalán látszódott, hol lapította le a fejfedő. Halvány ibolyaárnyalatú kék szemei felkavarták Erzsi fejében a tengert. Emlékeztette valakire ez a szempár… valakire, aki alámerült és nem szabad emlékeznie.

A bolydulás alig egy pillanatig tartott. Tino csak egy mélyebb lélegzetvételt láthatott belőle.

– Kisasszony – szólította meg.

Elhúzta a szeme előtt az egyik kezét, de Erzsi már nem látta őt. Csak a kék eget figyelte a tutaja felett. A tiszt hűvös ujjait már meg sem érezte, mikor lehúzta az alsó szemhéját.

– Ez érdekes – jelentette ki a mosolygós tiszt. – Nem reagál semmire.

– Tino, az isten szerelmére, viselkedj értelmes ember módjára – dorgálta meg Bondevik. – Te nem az a bolond lengyel vagy, hogy orvosságokról magyarázva sarlatánságokat művelj.

– Csak megnéztem! – védekezett.

– Akkor fejezd be. Herra Popescu majd leviszi a kisasszonyt a cellába a többiekhez, és csak a gyászod kedvéért, hajlandó vagyok elsiklani Edelsteinnek ezen botlása felett.

– Mármint? Ez a nő nem úgy néz ki, mint akit az éjjel belegyűrtek az ágyneműbe.

Bondevik felhorkant.

– Nem is feltételeztem ilyesmit. Az viszont nem kizárt, hogy helybenhagyta. Láttam már megerőszakolt nőket, néhány éppen ilyen katatóniában létezett.

Nehéz fa koppanása, kulcsok csörgése, majd pénzes zacskók tompa, csengő puffanásai.

– Nézzenek oda, nincs itt a váltó.

– Akár a kapitány zsebében is maradhatott.

– Hogyne

– Figyeltem, utam. Három rend kabátja van, és abban ment el, amelyikben neiti Braginskaya visszahozta a hajóra.

Bondevik hosszú szünet után felsóhajtott:

– Óh, Tino, szegényebb lenne az életem nélküled. – Lecsapta a ládika tetejét. – Rendben, tételezzük fel, hogy a kapitány minden cselekedete őszinte volt. Ettől függetlenül még rengeteg dolgunk van mára. Popescu, intézkedjen. Várom a… a hajóm fedélzetén.

A döngő léptek megrengették a lebegő tutajt. Erzsi remegve markolta a fát, ami kezdett szétmállani a teste alatt.

Egyre több víz, egyre több hullám.

A válla alá nyúltak és ülő helyzetbe húzták. Vladimir bánatos kutyaszemekkel pislogott rá.

– Bocsásson meg, én… nem vagyok jó a beszédben. Mindig megbotlik a nyelvem, ha ideges vagyok. – Zavarában elvörösödött. – Nem vagyok kapitánynak való. Egy parancsot se tudnék tisztességesen kibökni.

Talpra húzta, és elképedt, mikor Erzsi állva maradt.

– Azt hittem, össze fog esni nekem a kisasszony, mint egy zsák krumpli. Most leviszem, ahogy azt a tengernagy úr parancsolta. Tudom, hogy nem szívlel engem, és higgye el, két nappal ezelőttig egy szalmaszálat nem dobtam volna magának, ha fuldokolni látom, de… de a kapitány úr… – elcsuklott a hangja. – Olyan nehéz elhinni, hogy beleveszett a tengerbe. Pont ő. A csatában úgy állt ott a korlát mellett, mintha Szent Mihail megelevenedett volna, és velünk tartott volna az ütközetbe.

Kézen fogva vezette, mint egy gyermeket. Erzsi a tutaját próbálta összetartani, de a gyásztól fűtött szavak erősebbek voltak nála. Minden szótag, minden hang egy ütés volt a málló fának.

– Jó kapitány volt. Igazán. Nem mondom, a körmünkre nézett, de az egyik legjobb kapitány volt, aki alatt valaha szolgáltam. Nem, a legjobb. Nem volt olyan szigorú, mint a tengernagy úr, és sokkal igazságosabb volt a szabadnapokkal meg a kikötői kimenővel, és nagyon-nagyon rendes volt Andreivel. Szegénykém már a díszlövések alatt sírt, most biztos a raktérben bujkál.

Vladimir krákogott, és hirtelen talált valami nagyon érdekeset a csizmáján, amit nézhetett.

– Majd keresek egy üveg rendes szeszt, és iszom az emlékére a többi tiszttel. Ennyit igazán megérdemel. Rendes ember volt. Tény, néha úgy csinálta a dolgait, mint akinek éppen a fogát húzzák, de én is utálok csizmát pucolni. – Megpróbált a szemébe nézni, de Erzsi messze járt. – Nagyon szerette magát. Már csak ezért is biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy ujjal sem nyúlt magához.

A férfi megszorította a felkarját

– Miért hagyta ott a kapitány urat? Még ha nem is tetszik magának, akkor is… a kapitány úr volt a legfeddhetetlenebb férfi, akivel valaha találkoztam.

Egyik láb, másik láb. Kéz a kézben lépdeltek át a hajó egyik végéből a másikba. Vladimir végig Roderichet méltatta, oda-odabiccentve a kisebb csoportokba verődött matrózoknak. Erzsi se látott, se hallott. A hullámok már a lábát nyaldosták, a vízpermet az arcába szitált és égetett, mint a sav.

A cellák szintjére értek. A többiek felnéztek a lépések hangjára, csüggedésüket harag váltotta fel, ahogy megpillantották Erzsi kifejezéstelen, beesett arcát.

– Mit csinált vele?! – csattant fel Marie.

Felugrott, de a láncai csak egy lépésnyire engedték, addig, míg a mellette megbéklyózott Chiara és Dora csuklói fenn nem akadtak a deszkába vert karikákon. Az olasz felkiáltott fájdalmában, mire Marie észbe kapott. Gyűlölködve meredt Vladimirre, míg a tiszt a figyelemtől zavartan a cella zárával ügyetlenkedett. Erzsi csak állt mellette, némán, engedelmesen. Vladimir végre kinyitotta a rácsot, és fülig vörösen vezette be, majd a vállánál fogva lenyomta a padlóra. Gittának elég volt megmozdulnia ahhoz, hogy ijedten megnyikkanjon és egy szempillantás műlva kívül legyen a cellán.

Erzsi nem ismerte túl rég a svédet, de ő már látta a folyamatos szigor alatt megbújó árnyalatokat. Ő érezte volna a nő aggódását.

Vladimir nem. Neki csak az ijedtség maradt, meg a csálé mosoly, mikor végre sikerült elfordítania a zárban a kulcsot.

– Hé – Alfred megrázta a láncait, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. – Mi a francot csináltak vele?

– A világon semmit – felelt sértetten Vladimir. – Miss Héderváry tegnap este óta egy szót sem szólt.

– Oh, hát persze – vicsorgott a fiú.

Vladimir végigmérte Alfredet. Úgy találta, hogy a fiút nem kell komolyan vennie, mert az arcára költözött az a mosolya, amit Erzsi mindig is túlságosan önelégültnek talált és teljes szívéből utálta.

– Nem mintha a te dolgod lenne – jelentette ki nyeglén. Hirtelen támadt magabiztossága miatt elsőre sikerült kinyitnia a fiúk cellaajtaját. Ez egészen elképesztette, és még kivagyibb lett tőle. – Kirkland, a tengernagy látni akar.

Scott felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. Amennyire meg volt kötözve, mást talán nem is tudott volna mozdítani. Vladimir elkomorult. Tűnődve meredt a padlóra. Rangjához mérten túl sokára csillant fel a szeme és kiáltott két katona után. Kisvártatva meg is érkeztek. Nem finomkodtak, mikor fel kellett emelni a skótot. Scott elégedetlenül morgott, mikor a feje az ajtófélfán koppant. A katonák csak röhögtek, Vladimir pedig rendre utasította őket, hogy gyász alatt nem szabad hangoskodni.

– Gyász alatt? – visszhangozta Toni.

Vladimir visszafordult felé. Az ajkát harapva habozott, végül úgy döntött, beavatja őket:

– Edelstein kapitány szolgálattétel közben életét vesztette.

A további párbeszédet elkerülendő, feltrappolt a lépcsőn.

Toni végignézett a társain.

– Ez nekünk vajon baj?

– Az – Szólt valaki, akinek Erzsi nem ismerte a hangját. Minden szempár a nő felé fordult, mire megrántotta a vállát. – Tisztességesen bánt velem.

– Látjuk – meredt Marie a nő törött lábára.

– Oh, ezt a tengernagytól kaptam – mosolygott keserűen. – Az összes többi sérülésemmel egyetemben. Edelstein ellenben levakarta rólam a legénységét és néha sikerült emberi módon hozzám szólnia. – Pillanatnyi szünet után bánatos félmosollyal hozzátette: – Annak ellenére, hogy egy katolikus bigott volt, és az esetek többségében csak azért jött, mert a mágia nem fért bele a világról alkotott kicsinyes elképzeléseibe. Kár, hogy meghalt.

 _meghalt meghalt meghalt meghalt meghalt_

Átcsapott rajta a hullám. A tutaja szétesett, mint a teába dobott kockacukor. Riadtan kapott levegő után, de a víz súlya helyett egyedül az öntudat zuhant rá.

Az elméjében felhalmozódott összes szilánk egy darabjaira tört kristálypohárból származott, és ezek a darabok most belülről szúrták fel a bőrét, hasítottak mély sebeket a szívére. A mély, riadt sóhaja fuldokló köhögésbe veszett. A pánik csak nőtt benne, mikor nem tudta mozdítani a kezeit.

Gitta átdobta a feje felett az összebilincselt kezeit.

– Shh, Ersi, shh – mondta. Mély hangja megnyugtatóan zümmögött. – Itt vagyunk. Itt vagyunk veled.

Itt hát. Csak Gilbert hiányzik.

A reszketése megszűnt.

Az édesanyja halálára volt ideje felkészülni. Tudta ő is és az apja is, hogy bekövetkezik. Az anyja szobáját belengte a halál szaga, hiába volt telerakva virággal. Minden este, lefekvés előtt elképzelte, hogy az anyja reggelre jobban lesz és mosolyogva csatlakozik hozzájuk a reggelinél, de ezek csak egy gyermek ábrándjai maradtak. Az anyja napról napra sápadtabb lett. Ha rá gondolt, akkor a törékeny, fakó nő jutott eszébe, aki jóformán elveszett a párnái között.

Anya mosolygott rá. Hármuk közül ő volt a legerősebb. Elfogadta a tényt, hogy elmegy, és meg is tette, büszkén, emelt fővel. A halálában az volt az egyetlen pozitívum, hogy nem kellett látnia, ahogy a lánya vörösre sírja a szemeit.

Erzsi végre megértette, mi történt. Ki is mondta magában.

 _Gilbert meghalt._

Azonban a torka nem szorult el, nem szökött könny a szemébe. Anya halála után egy délutánt végigzokogott, és utána is gyakran elpityeredett, mikor eszébe jutott. Feszítette belülről a fájdalom, hogy mostantól az édesanyja nélkül kell élnie.

Gilbert azonban más. Ő nem az elöljárója volt, nem mutatta neki az utat, hanem mellé lépett, azzal a szent elhatározással, hogy nem a szavaival, de a tetteivel fogja segíteni őt. Erzsi miatta hagyta el az ösvényt, amit a számára utat mutatók kijelöltek. Kezét a kezébe téve, együtt indultak meg egy új irányba. Együtt kellett volna küzdeniük a járatlan út minden nehézségével.

Noha a fájdalom szüntelenül lángolt tovább a mellében, megbénítva a tagjait és elzsibbasztva a nyelvét, ezúttal a gondolatai már megszabadultak. Nem engedhette meg magának a zokogó kétségbeesést, mert azzal most veszélybe sodorná a többieket. Tisztán és értelmesen kell gondolkodnia.

Ezt mantrázta magában, míg Gitta úgy ringatta, mint az imént Kallét és Petert. A két csöppség nem tudott elmozdulni a cella fala mellől, túl nehéz volt nekik a golyó. A kulcscsontjuk már vörös volt a ránehezedő vastól.

Erzsi mereven nézte a maga béklyóit, a csuklóin körbetekert finom szövetet. Okot nem talált a feltétlen bizonyosságra, de tudta, hogy Roderich miatt vannak rajta. Azt is tudta, hogy Roderich miatt nincs a többiekkel egy láncra fűzve, vagy az egyik fali karikához kikötve, mint Gitta. Azt viszont nem tudta, hogy mikor került ide. Hogyan. Miért csak most kezdte érezni a svéd gondoskodását, miért csak most esett szét a tutaja a fájdalom tengerén.

– Mennyi az idő? – hallotta Alfred hangját.

– Nem telik gyorsabban csak azért, mert gyakrabban kérdezed – vetette oda Matthew. – És még mindig nem tudom.

– Bocs, hogy kérdezni merek.

– Minek kérdezel, ha tudod, hogy úgyse tudom? Se az előbb, se most, se a következő kérdésednél nem fogom tudni!

– Fiúk – csitította őket halkan Marie. – Ha egyszer az életben kibírjátok veszekedés nélkül, az legyen most.

A csendet a finom neszek tették teljessé. Az apró mozdulatok, amitől megcsörren a lánc, a deszkán súrlódó vászon hangja, ahogy arrébb helyezkedtek. Néha az ember mélyebb levegőt vesz. Feliks egyszer Dora nevét suttogta, olyan halkan, hogy a mennyezeten himbálózó halvány fényű olajlámpa nyikorgása majdnem elnyomta. Válaszul Dora visszasúgta Feliks nevét, és ez, ez az apró, szerető figyelmesség majdnem megtörte az akarata acélburkát.

Inkább Gittára koncentrált. A nő átlagosnál vastagabb karjaira, a kidolgozott izmok vonalára, amitől a külleme még ijesztőbb és vadabb lesz. Pedig gyöngéden ölelt, odafigyelő gondoskodással, még úgy is, hogy a csuklóit alig egylábnyi lánc kötötte össze. Az illatára koncentrált, arra, hogy egy embert ez mennyire meghatároz. A só alatt ott van mindegyikük, ki bujkálva, mások hangsúlyosan. Gittát alig lehetett érezni, de arról a kevésről a messzeség jutott eszébe. A távolság és a hideg. Egy befűtött tanya a téli táj közepén. Mellette fák. Talán fenyő.

Erre a képre gondolt, mert régen látott havat. Erre a képre gondolt, mert Gilbert egyszer sikálás közben megpróbálta elmagyarázni, miért olyan furcsák a szilfák, és Erzsi nagyon nevetett a férfi igyekezetén, mikor széles mozdulatokkal és fintorokkal tarkítva próbálta elmagyarázni neki a különbséget árnyék és árnyék, illetve az azok keltette érzetek között. A fenyő volt a legtávolabb a szilfától.

Harang távoli kongása szűrődött le hozzájuk.

– Negyed hét – szólt ismét az ismeretlen. – Ilyenkor van vacsoraidő.

– Számold a másodperceket – dünnyögte Matt.

– El fogom véteni – suttogta vissza Alfred.

– Nincs bennetek semmi tisztelet?! – csattant fel Toni. – Az isten szerelmére, Gilbert csak most halt meg, ti meg komolyan arról diskuráltok, hogy mennyi az idő és azt hogyan lehet mérni?!

A csönd megtelt szégyennel. Erzsi összébb húzta magát, mire Romana sziszegett. Toni suttogva, hüppögve bocsánatot kért. Őt Feliks nyugtatta.

– Hova vitték Scottie bácsit? – csipogta Peter.

Gitta hátrafordult hozzá, Erzsi érezte a törzse csavarodásán.

– Nem tudom, bogaram.

– De miért vitték el? – kérdezte elkámpicsorodva.

– Megint bántani fogják? – kérdezte rémülten Kalle.

– Ha ügyes, akkor neki meghagyják néhány körmét – szólalt meg ismét az ismeretlen nő.

– Heidi – sóhajtott Marie és a fa koppant, ahogy fáradtan hátrahajtotta a fejét. – Az ég áldjon meg, ők csak gyerekek.

– A világ pedig kegyetlen.

– Nem kell az orruk alá dörgölni – válaszolt Gitta keményen.

Egyik beszélgetés se tartott sokáig. Heidi Alfred kérdésére elmondta, hogy a hajón a harangszó étkezésre vagy gyülekezőre hív, veszélyt vagy a ködben pozíciót jelez.

– Ha minden a szokott kerékvágásban megy, akkor legközelebbi kongatás után a kormányos elhagyja a hidat és az első őrség elfoglalja a helyét. Éjjel lesz még egy, akkor őrségváltás van, utána pedig reggeli gyülekező. Az ma reggel elmaradt.

– Nagyon tudod – mondta Alfred óvatos tisztelettel. – Régóta vagy itt?

– Nem számolom – rántotta meg a vállát Heidi. – Nem is lehet számolni. Az elején próbáltam strigulázni a napokat, de Bondevik mindent megtett, hogy összezavarja az időérzékemet.

– Mennyi esélye van, hogy Scottot még ép ésszel visszakapjuk? – kérdezte Marie.

– Fogalmam sincs. De számít ez? Eddig még volt rá esélyünk, hogy kihúzzuk a következő kikötőig, de Bondevikből kinézem, hogy egyesével lökdös bele mindenkit a tengerbe.

– Ne a gyerekek előtt! – kiáltott fel Gitta, hangosabban és haragosabban, mint eddig bármikor. A karjai megszorultak Erzsi körül.

Peter szipogott. Kalle elsírta magát.

Erzsi rémülten kapta fel a fejét, mikor Gitta eleresztette, és a fiúkhoz ment. Berregő R-ekkel dörmögött nekik svédül. A fiúk bújtak hozzá, mint bocsok az anyamedvéhez. Erzsi nyöszörögve ölelte át magát és gömbölyödött össze a padlón.

A várakozást még borzasztóbbá tette a tudat, hogy az út végén az élete is véget ér. Nem a közelgő haláltól tartott, az idegőrlő várakozást sajnálta. A tényt, hogy tudja, mennyi van még hátra az életéből, és azt kénytelen egy cellában tölteni úgy, hogy azok, akiket szeret, most nem tudnak beszélni, mert fáj nekik Gilbert elvesztése.

Ha a vőlegénye itt lenne, akkor már rég a szökést terveznék. Esetleg bolondoznának, de semmi esetre sem ülnének ilyen néma, megilletődött csendben. Odakinn az esőtől kellemesen lehűlt a nyári forróság, de a hajó fenekén az nem sok vizet zavart. A csend és a hűs levegő olyan érzést keltett, mintha egy sírboltban feküdne.

Másodjára is leszűrődött hozzájuk a harangszó. Heidi Alfred kérdését megelőzve mondta:

– Lement a nap.

A szorgoskodó matrózok aludni mennek, a helyüket őrszemek veszik át, figyelmesen fürkészve az óceánt, hogy mikor kell a vészharanggal jelezni a hirtelen irányváltást. Szükség esetén ők maguk is képesek rá, elvégre egy nagyobb hajót akár hat ember is el tud kormányozni. Nyugodt szélben, komplikációk nélküli úton.

Végtelen fáradtság hullott rá. Néha el-elpilledt, de sosem merült mély álomba. A kavargó gondolatai megakadályozták.

Nevetés ütötte meg a fülét. Erzsi felemelte a fejét, remélve, hogy Toni nevet, de a kapitány összevont szemöldökkel meredt a lépcső irányába. Visszaejtette a fejét a karjára, mikor rájött, hogy fentről szűrődik le hozzájuk a _Rettenthetetlen_ matrózainak szórakozása.

– Nem mondod komolyan – nevetgélt az egyik. – Miért pont az, vannak nála jobb bőrök is.

– Az, az, jobbak – így a másik. – A kis barnát láttátok?

– A rövid hajút?

Lánc csörrent. Erzsi fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét, és azt látta, hogy Toni ugrásra készen feszül a másik cellában, a nyakán kidagadnak az inak, az orrlyukai pedig kitágulnak az idegességtől. Fújtatott, mint egy bika. A többiek mellette is gyanakodva méregették a lépcső alján felbukkanó három alakot.

– Nocsak, nocsak – szólalt meg mosolyogva Heidi. – Kiket látnak szemeim. Johanssen, hallottam a fuldoklását a minap, nem volt elég?

Az egyik rossz arcú férfi elkomorodott és ököllel a rácsokra vágott. Erzsi összerezzent a hirtelen hangra.

– Más világ lesz itt, hogy Edelstein feldobta a talpát, cica.

Black vigyorgott, megmutatva nekik erősen hiányos fogsorát.

– Desmond holnap megkéri a tengernagyot, hogy kikötésig hadd vigyünk fel titeket a másodikra.

– De előtte tartunk egy kis minőség-ellenőrzést – kacsintott Porter.

– A holttestemen keresztül! – hördült fel Toni.

Toni kipirult a dühtől. Szaporán forgatta a csuklóját, hogy kihúzza a bilincsből. A jobb keze már egészen kisebesedett. A mellette ülő Feliks izmait rángatta az ideg. Az ikrek a fejüket összedugva igyekeztek szabadulni.

– Nézd már a melákokat! – nevetett Porter. – Kis irigyek vagytok. Inkább gondolj ránk úgy, mint a hajóstársaidra. Akkor szívesebben osztozol a kurváidon?

– A felesége vagyok, _figlio di puttana!_ – köpte Romana.

– Az én feleségem nem akarsz lenni? – göcögött Black.

Újra és újra az egyik foghíjába nyalt. Romana helyett az arcára kiülő undor elmondott mindent.

– Egy önkéntesünk már van – biccentett Porter. – Enyém a felemás szőke…

– Most, hogy nincsenek körmei, már nem aggódsz annyira, mi? – röhögött Black. Porter vele nevetett.

Egyszerre fordultak Johanssen felé, aki úgy méregette a nőket a cellában, mintha egy hentespult kirakatát nézné.

– Nem fogunk lenézni, ha valamelyik kisfiút kéred – sürgette Black.

Egy emberként hördültek fel. Gitta a háta mögé tolta a fiúkat. Ő kész volt foggal-körömmel küldeni. Johanssen nem is nézte őt túl sokáig. Nagy sokára Erzsire bökött. Ő nem tudta és nem is akarta állni a férfi tekintetét. Visszabújt a karjai mögé.

– Csinos, de nem túl élénk – fintorgott Black.

– Láttátok, hogy a kapitány elvitte, és most az elsőtiszt hozta le. Hacsak nem az borította meg, hogy egész éjjel sakkoznia kellett azzal a halvérű idiótával, akkor…

Jelentőségteljesen elhallgatott, azok meg vigyorogtak.

– Kapitánynak gondolod magad, Johanssen? – bökte meg Porter. – Kapitányi pina jár neked?

Erzsi torkát marta az epe.

Porter ment vissza a lépcsőhöz a cellakulcsért. A fiúk változatos nyelveken szidták a három katonát, teljes tehetetlenségük ellenére fenyegetőztek. Toni volt a leghangosabb közülük.

A vasrács engedelmesen kinyílt. Romana káromkodott, Marie fújt, mint egy macska.

Egy durva kéz megragadta felkarját. Nem olyan játékosan, ahogy korábban Gilbert tette.

Erzsi pedig nem olyan játékosan ütött, mint ahogy azt Gilberttel tette.

Nem volt hozzákötözve a többiekhez. Egylábnyi lánc volt a kezei között, de a lábai szabadok voltak. Úgy ütött, hogy a bilincs érje a fölé hajoló Black halántékát. A férfi kappanhangon felsikoltott, de nem eresztette el. A másik kezével ütni akart, de Erzsi egész gyerekkorától kezdve fiúkkal birkózott. Kamaszkorától kezdve Gilberttel, aki mindig is nagyobb és nehezebb volt nála. Elkapta a lendülő kezet, oldalra rántotta, hogy Black kezei keresztezzék egymást, és a férfinak el kelljen eresztenie őt. Abban a minutumban, hogy ez megtörtént, átrúgta a férfit maga fölött. Nyekkenve ért földet Gitta előtt. A svéd nő zord, jeges arccal nézett le rá, sújtásra emelt karjaiban Erzsi látta, hogy a nő egy pillanatra sem feledkezett meg a Peterékre tett megjegyzéséről.

Mikor elrúgta Blacket, a másik kettő már felfigyelt a gondra. Egyszerre mozdultak Erzsi felé, de nem figyeltek egymásra. Összeléptek, összeütköztek. Erzsi akkor rontott nekik. Portert Marie-ék felé lökte. Heidi, aki szintén saját láncon volt, előrecsúszott és elgáncsolta a férfit, aki így a roppant dühös Dora-Romana-Marie hármas előtt ért földet.

Erzsi elkapta és kicsavarta Johanssen karját. A mozgásképtelenné tett férfi visított, mint egy disznó és elvetődött anélkül, hogy Erzsi csak megbökte volna. A lábával beleverte a fejét a földbe.

– Kapitányi pina, mi? – kérdezte undorodva.

Újra rátaposott. A csizmája sarkát megvasalták, hogy kevésbé kopjon. Johanssen feje a harmadik rúgás után vérezni kezdett. Erzsi a hetedik után lett biztos benne, hogy a férfi ma este már nem fog gondot okozni nekik. Addigra Marie-ék és Gitta is eszméletlenre verte a maga ellenfelét. A másik cellában a fiúk megilletődötten pislogtak.

– Húzz innen! – kiáltott fel Heidi.

Mind rá néztek. Nem állt előtte senki. A nő megismételte a kiáltást, és intett nekik, hogy tegyék ők is. Marie szeme elkerekedett a megértéstől, és káromkodott egyet.

Erzsinek is leesett. Eddig üvöltöztek, de a hajó legénysége a füle botját se mozgatta. Ha most elcsendesülnek, az felér egy segélykiáltással.

Az ajtó felé nézett. Ki tud sétálni, de mennyi esélye van összekötözött kézzel megtalálni a helyet, ahol a láncok kulcsát őrzik?

Kattanást hallott. Visszafordult, és látta, ahogy Heidi kezéről lehullik a vas. Odament hozzá, és egy pillanat múlva már tekerhette is a kezéről a vászondarabokat. Toninak adta őket, mikor a férfit kiszabadították, hogy tekerje vele körbe a véresre dörgölt csuklóit. A férfi megköszönte, és megölelte a boldogan mosolygó, de dühös károgással szitkozódó Romanát.

Marie vezényletére fejezték be a műsort úgy, mintha az a három, most már összeláncolt seggfej sikerrel járt volna. Erzsi nem akarta tudni, honnét tudja Marie, hogyan kell reagálni, mikor emberek szeme láttára erőszakolnak meg valakit.

Tíz percet álltak néma csendben, menekülésre készen. Hegyezték a fülüket, hogy lesz-e valaki, aki esetleg Porterék keresésére indul, vagy csak gyanút fog a csendre. Toni és Marie kemény pillantást váltottak, és egyszerre bólintottak.

A macskaügyességgel osonó Marie ment előre. Őt Erzsi követte, aki legalább olyan csendesen tudott járni, mint a nő. Kettejük után Toni, majd Eduard, és sorban a többiek. Feliks vigyázta őket leghátul, készen arra, hogy kitörje az őket megtámadó nyakát.

Csodával határos módon, észrevétlenül fel tudtak osonni a lépcsőn úgy, hogy senki nem vette észre őket. A fedélzeten egyesével meneteltek át, mintha őrjáratozó katonák lennének. Fegyver meg felszerelés nélkül. A kulcs a magabiztosság volt, legalábbis ezt mondogatta magában, mikor negyedikként ő került sorra. A szakadó esőben azt se nagyon látta, hová megy. Bízott benne, hogy az őrszemek sem látják, hogy hosszú haja és melle van.

Már majdnem odaért a híd lépcsőjéhez, ami alatt Toniék várták, mikor oldalról elkapták a karját. Reflexből ütött, és majdnem beverte Scott orrát. A skót meglepetten pislogott, és csontroppantó erővel markolta az alkarját.

– Nocsak, én meg arra számítottam, hogy sikítani fogsz. – Eleresztette, és Marie-ra nézett. – Ti meg mit parádéztok? Mi ez, szökés vagy az üdvhadsereg?

– Mindjárt kivégzés lesz, ha nem teszel lakatot a szádra! – sziszegte dühösen a nő. – Hallgass, vagy kiszúrnak minket!

– Az esőben? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Scott. – Az őrszemeket pedig megöltem, nem szúr ki minket senki.

Toni előlépett.

– Megyek, szólok a többieknek.

Scott csípőre tett kézzel végigmérte őket.

– Nem gondoltam, hogy egyedül meg tudtok szökni.

– Nem gondoltam, hogy Bondevik nem vágja ki a nyelved. Pedig olyan szép lett volna – sóhajtott ábrándosan Marie.

– Reménykeditél, mi?

– Nyilván. A _Trinite_ megvan még, vagy csónakkal vágunk neki?

– Az öngyilkosság lenne. És ide van kötve, ez mögé. Szerintem át tudunk mászni. Az utolsó majd szépen eloldozza kötelet.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy az nem te leszel.

– Nem hát. – Feltartott kézzel megmutatta, hogy a Bondevikkel való beszélgetése több körme elveszítésével járt. – El se tudod képzelni, milyen necces volt így megkötni a cipőfűzőm.

Befutottak az ikrek, akik a törött lábú Heidit hozták. A nő fintorogva meredt a skótra.

– Itt volt a remek lehetőség, és Bondevik pont téged nem etetett meg a cápákkal? – kérdezte sajnálkozva.

Scott a száját húzta.

– Még valaki, aki ennyire örülni akar nekem, vagy mehetünk?

Senki nem akart örülni neki, hát mentek. Be a kapitányi kabinba, egyesével, mert a Flotta szabályzata szerint a hajón elzárva kell tartani a fegyvereket. Gittának és Dorának volt alkalma vendégeskedni Vladimir hálójában, és onnan kifele menet elmentek a fegyvertár mellett. Az ajtót Marie nyitotta ki, és Felikset rakodta meg a fegyveröveikkel. Toni a baltája kézbe kapása után tartotta az ajtót, hogy ki tudjanak sorjázni a hajó tatját körülölelő erkélyre. A _Trinité_ t vontató nem ís egy, de öt kötél a tat csúcsára volt kötve, de onnan bajos lett volna lemászni és félő volt, hogy esetleg a csúszós deszkákról a vízbe esnek.

– És most? – kérdezte Toni.

Scott a szemét forgatta, és elkapta az egyik kötelet.

– Majd én megmondom, hogy legyen! – hasított bele az éjszakába Bondevik hangja.

Mozdulatlanná váltak mind. Olyan viharos szél nem volt, hogy a két hajó összeköttetését meg kelljen szüntetni, de a hullámok hátán hol közelebb-hol távolabb kerültek egymástól, hol a _Rettenthetetlen_ , hol a _Dommedag_ volt előrébb. Akkor éppen úgy helyezkedtek el, hogy a valamivel rövidebb _Rettenthetetlen_ faráról nem láttak rá a _Dommedag_ tatlépcsőjére. Scott hüvelykről hüvelykre emelte a másik kezét. A _Dommedag_ ot figyelve lassan a baljával is rámarkolt a kötélre. Erzsi az ajkát beharapva, némán imádkozott, hogy ne történjen semmi.

– Lukas! – csattant fel a minap látott esőtaszító fiatalember. – Fogd már fel végre, hogy a földvágy meg fog ölni mindannyiunkat!

– Hát.

– Rendben, azt elfogadom, hogy velem nem törődsz. Nem is tetted soha, de…

– Nem-e? Nem-e?!

– Mit?! Belelöktél a tengerbe, remélem, arra még emlékszel!

Scott felhúzta magát, és hangtalanul mászni kezdett. Csakhamar eltűnt a szemük elől, csak a kötél himbálózása maradt utána. Romana az ujjain számolt tízig, majd keresztet vetett és ő is elindult, egy másik kötélbe kapaszkodva.

– Beleegyeztél!

– Igen, abba, hogy segítek neked megbosszulni Dennyt, de…

– NE MERD! – bődült el. – NE MERD A SZÁDRA VENNI A NEVÉT!

Alfred egyszerre nagy levegőt vett, hogy tüsszentsen, de öt kéz landolt a száján, és csak akkor eresztették, mikor már lilult az arca. Bosszús arccal nyúlt a kötélért, és indult neki.

– Elment az eszed – nevetett fel kényszeredetten Sigurður. – Istenem, te teljesen megőrültél.

– Takarodj vissza a hajódra.

Feliksen volt a sor. A lengyel gondosan szétosztotta közöttük a fegyveröveket, hogy ne nála legyen minden súly, és mászás közben az összeütődő kardok ne csapjanak zajt.

– Már megyek is. Azért remélem, egy szál virágot majd a tengerbe dobsz, mikor meghalok.

– Mintha az valaha is megtörténne.

– Van der Decken haldoklik, Lukas. Érted; annak ellenére, hogy az örök hajózásra kárhoztatták, a fickó haldoklik! És ha ő meghal, elsüllyed vele a hajó, a legénység, minden! Katyusa és Stasya is meghal! Ki fogja akkor hozni-vinni az üzeneteid, há? Ki fogja összefogdosni a kalózaid?

– Megvannak a módszereim. Most pedig tűnés. Mondd meg a kapitányodnak, hogy legalább hetet el kell süllyesztenie a Tortugáról menekülő bagázsból.

Már csak Marie, Dora és Erzsi volt hátra. A következő, aki indult, Marie volt.

– Mennyi az idő, Tino?

– Éjfél múlt.

– Őrségváltás?

– Mostanában esedékes.

– Kongass.

Erzsinek a torkában dobogott a szíve, mikor aznap éjjel harmadjára is megszólalt a harang.

– Indulj – bökte meg Dora.

– Nem, menj te – nézett rá. – El kell vágnom a köteleket.

A litván nő keményen a szeme közé nézett.

– Ersi.

Ennyit kellett mondania ahhoz, hogy Erzsi tudja, Dora mindent ért.

– Tudom, hogy szeretted őt – ölelte át a nő. – És tudom, hogy nem akarsz nélküle élni, de kérlek, kérlek, ne maradj itt.

Fojtogatta a fájdalom, aminek az elmúlt órákban gátat szabott. A hiány a lelkét tépte, és a világ olyan üres volt így, Gilbert nélkül!

– Nincs értelme – súgta erőtlenül.

– Ersi. – Dora magasabb volt nála, könnyedén homlokon csókolta. – Kegyetlenségnek tűnhet, de tényleg jönnöd kell.

– Mégis miért? – A fájdalom egyre erősödött.

– Évekig hajóztam vele. Évekig hajóz _tunk_ vele. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy te ismerted őt a legjobban, így… Ersi, Gilbertnek van egy öccse és egy nagyapja…

Feljajdult. Hogy várhatja Dora, hogy velük menjen, el, egy ismeretlen földre, amiről egyszer remélte, hogy majd otthonának nevezheti, emberek közé, akik majdnem a családja lettek?

– Hol vannak az őrszemek? – kérdezte Bondevik. – Tino, ha ezek megint elaludtak szolgálat közben, istenemre, véresre korbácsoltatom az egész társulatot!

– Megnézem, uram.

Dora nyelt egyet.

– Ha most itt maradsz, akkor a fájdalmad nem szűnik meg. Csak tovább adod nekünk. Kérlek, Ersi. Marie is velünk van…

– Marie-nak ott vannak a fiai. Ha Feliks meghalna, akkor neked is ott lenne a baba. Nekem nem maradt semmi.

– Mi itt vagyunk – emlékeztette.

Felharsant Väinämöinen hangja:

– Kapitány úr! Halottak! Az őrszemek halottak!

Dora megsimogatta az arcát. A harang vészjelzést kezdett kongatni.

– Kérlek, Ersi. Szükségünk van rád.

A mondat visszhangozva a fejében maradt. Felnézett a kötelekre.

– Ugornunk kell – mondta, és hiába esett az eső, a nyelvét száraznak érezte.

Dora megvárta, míg feláll mellé a korlátra. Erzsi elvágta az első kötelet. A másodiknál dobogást hallottak. A harmadikra a _Rettenthetetlen_ harangja is kongani kezdett. A negyediknél kiáltások harsantak és Dora a tengerbe ugrott.

Erzsi utána nézett. Markolta az ötödik kötelet, a hajóstársai szabadulásának kulcsát, hallgatta a kiáltásokat.

Szükségük van rá. Azzal, hogy Gilberttel tartott, nem csak vőlegényt kapott, de új családot is, a _Trinite_ legénységének képében. És nekik most szükségük van rá. Feladata van. Még nem mehet.

Ezúttal is háromszor kellett a kenderkötélre csapnia ahhoz, hogy elszakadjon. Lábbal előre, magától messzire eltartott karddal érkezett a hideg, de nem fagyos tengerbe. Még a víz alatt, fél kézzel ügyetlenkedve a hüvelybe csúsztatta a kardját, majd a kötél mentén kapaszkodva úszni kezdett.

Borzasztó volt.

Az eső felverte a tengert, ami megtöltötte párával a levegőt. Mintha a víz alatt próbált volna levegőt venni. Ha Dora ott is volt mellette, nem látta őt.

Csak a kötélre koncentrált, arra, hogy fogást találjon rajta, mindig közelebb húzza magát a _Trinité_ hez. Arra gondolt, hogy még feladata van és nem adhatja fel.

A hajótest mellé érve nem kellett tovább úsznia. Feliks lekiáltott neki, hogy kapaszkodjon, és a kötéllel együtt felhúzták. Reszketve kapaszkodott a kötélbe.

– Gyere – ölelte át Feliks. – Tökre átfagytál.

– D-Dora? – kérdezte vacogva.

– Már itt van, jól van – csitította Feliks. – Marie levitte a konyhára melegedni.

Ahogy kiment a füléből a víz, meghallotta a távolból a két hadihajó vészharangját.

– N-nem fognak elkapni minket?

– Nem – biztosította a lengyel. – Toni és Scott most engedik ki a vitorlát, Chiara pedig új irányt vesz fel. Seperc alatt eltűnünk, ráadásul ez a környék úgy tele van szigettel, mint a… a nagyon. Sose fognak megtalálni minket.

Végtelen fáradtság vett erőt rajta. Feliks megnyugtató hangja túl sima volt, az őt ölelő karok túl kedvesek. Marie köszöntése túl lágy volt, a vállára terített takarót túlzó gondoskodással igazgatták el rajta.

– Marie – szólalt meg rekedten.

– Mondjad, _ma cherie._

A torkát markolta a fájdalom, nem tudott tőle nyelni. Át akarta engedni magát neki, de…

– Marie, miért nem tudok sírni?

– Ó, kincsem – óvón átölelte. – Semmi baj. Nincs semmi baj.

– De én sírni akarok – dadogta. – Én ezt… én ezt…

– Szétszaggat, tudom, tudom. – A hátát simogatta. – Néha várni kell a könnyekre. Néha addig vársz rájuk, hogy soha nem jönnek…

– Meg fogom ölni Bondeviket – mondta tompán.

– … és néha egészen mást kapsz helyettük – fejezte be Marie. – Rendben. Ha attól könnyebb lesz, akkor megölheted.

Beszélni akart, sírni akart, kiabálni és ütlegelni akart. Ki akarta adni magából a fájdalmat. A csönd megakadályozta. Erzsi hátán végigfutott a hideg.

– Hallgasd – szólt.

– Hangokat hallasz? – rémült meg Marie.

Felemelt kézzel elhallgattatta.

– Nem, nem, hallgasd… – Megrémült. – Elállt az eső.

Már fel is ugrott, ott sem volt. Ha nem esik, akkor a látótávolság is megnő, vele oda a jótékony fátyol, ami eltakarja őket a tengernagy elől, és így, sebesülten, meglékelt és bukdácsoló hajóval…

A fedélzetre lépve elképedt. Az eső helyett tejfehér köd fogadta.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte Marie elborzadva.

– Nekem is bűzlik – morogta Scott. – Olyan a világon nincs, hogy a köd ilyen gyorsan leszálljon.

– Apró segítség.

Erzsi már kardot rántva kereste a hang forrását, mikor a többiek még csak összerezzentek.

– Semmi szükség erőszakra. Nem akarok bajt.

A magasból suhogást hallott. Felkapta a fejét és elöntötte a harag, mikor meglátta a hárpiát fedélzetre ereszkedni. Még jobban megszorult a keze a markolaton.

– Bondevikkel vagy.

A nő a száját nyitotta, de válasz helyett csak egy sajnálkozó fintorra futotta. Erzsi ekkor vette észre, hogy ez nem ugyanaz a nő, mint akivel a kikötőben beszéltek, noha a hasonlóság kísérteties volt.

– Nem beszélhetek – mondta. – Nagyon sajnálom.

Már az egész legénység a fedélzeten volt, és mind a nőt méregették, aki zavartan toporgott. Úgy dörzsölte össze a szárnyait, mintha kezek volnának. A tollai közül kihullott valami. Toporgott tovább és a távolba meredt. Lépkedés közben rálépett az elszólt szemetére.

– Mennem kell – jelentette ki hirtelen és már el is rohant Matt mellett. Levetette magát a korlátról. A szárnycsapások felkavarták ködöt, amiben pillanatok alatt eltűnt.

Scott vette fel a csontfehér textildarabot. Hosszú, háromujjnyi széles anyag volt. Egy ing aljáról téphették le.

– Van rajta valami – kapta el a visszáját Romana, és megnézte közelebbről. – Uhh, nem értek én ilyen fura nyelveken. Marie?

Felé nyújtotta az anyagot, de a francia túl messze állt tőle. Erzsi átvette a vászondarabot, hogy továbbadja, de megakadt a szeme az íráson. Ismerte a nyelvet, így a barnás anyaggal ügyetlenül felírt ákombákom értelmes szóvá lett előtte.

 _Schatz._

Remegés futott végig rajta. A kardja hangos csörgéssel esett le, de őt csak a vászon és a rajta sorakozó hat betű érdekelte. Kifeszítette, és olyan közel tartotta a szeméhez, hogy nem is látta, de meg kellett néznie olyan közelről is, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy tényleg ott van, nem hazugság, nem megtévesztés.

– Ersi? – simogatta meg a vállát Marie.

– Schatz – mondta ki hangosan.

Marie megütközött.

– Nem Gilbert szokott téged…

Elhallgatott, hogy ne fejezze be és ne tiporjon a gyászoló lelkébe, de Erzsi akkor már a vásznat markolva zokogott.

– Él! Életben van, és olyan hülye! Csak ő lehet ilyen, hogy képes _egy egész szót_ leírni, mikor megtehetné, hogy lekörmöli erre a vacakra, hogy _Jól vagyok, Erzsi, ugyan ne aggódj_ vagy valami, nem csak annyi, hogy _Schatz_ , édes istenem, hát jól van!

Marie nyakába borult, a nő pedig csendes megértéssel hagyta, hogy a vállán sírja ki a két szép szemét.

* * *

Maarten van der Decken – _A bolygó hollandi_ kapitánya. A legendában Hendrik volt a neve, de volt egy Henrik nevű főnököm, akit nem kifejezetten kedveltem. A Maarten név egy echte hollanddal folytatott társalgás során került elő. Tőle megtudtam, hogy sose nevezzük Hollandiát Jannak vagy Willemnek, mert azok olyanok, mint magyarul a Béla meg a Kálmán, meg az ilyen meme-nevek, amik gyakran előfordulnak viccekben.


	18. Moszkvai nagynéni

**Off:** ha ezt a blogomon olvasnátok, akkor most lenne a fejezet előtt egy rakás bevezető, meg egyéb mellébeszélés. Mivel azonban nem a blogomon vagytok, így ennek hiányában kell végigszenvednetek ezt a remek fejezetet :/

* * *

 **Hogyan emelkedjünk fel de profundis és szidjuk egyesek moszkvai nénikéjét**

Roderich arra ébredt, hogy átcsap rajta egy hullám. Fuldokolva ült fel. Nem volt ideje megörülni a ténynek, hogy él, futnia kellett a szemüvege után, amit vitt el a víz.

Fájt a dereka. Megropogtatta, közben a térdig érő vízből szemrevételezte, hol is kötött ki.

Leginkább egy szigetre hasonlított. Sőt, halmozottan sziget-kinézete volt a helynek. Egy erdővel borított nem túl magas vulkáni kúp, a lejtői lankákkal övezve futottak síkra, majd homokos föveny és a tenger. Ettől a szigettől nem messze további szigetek sorakoztak, olyan közel, hogy akár egy tutajjal át tudott volna evickélni.

– Előbb keress vizet – javasolta magának.

Nagy sóhajjal és cuppogó lábbelivel nekivágott. A kabátja jól megszívta magát, és olyan nehéz volt, mintha kibélelte volna ólommal. A mellénye felső két gombját és a nyaksálját valahol elhagyta, így az ingnyaka is szabadon lifegett. A nyakában hordott két medál, az anyjától kapott aranykereszt és a Stasyától újdonatújan szerzett amulett minden lépésére a mellkasának ütődött.

Megtorpant és kézbe vette az üvegfüggőt.

 _Ha valaha olyan helyzetbe kerülne, hogy szüksége van rám, törje le a nyakát, és kisegítem, amint tudom._

Két ujja közé csippentette a pöttöm üveg vékony nyakát, de az nem volt hajlandó eltörni. Erősebben fogott rá, de még mindig nem engedett, marokra meg nem tudta fogni, mert túl kicsi volt.

– Nem igaz! – kiáltott fel. – Egyszer az életben lenne szükség a nyavalyás fizikai erődre, Roderich, produkálj már valamit!

Sértett pszichéje kegyeskedett emlékeztetni Stasyának arra a kijelentésére, hogy a függője csak a tengeren működik. Morogva sietett vissza, és próbálkozott újra. A térdig érő vízben nyilván nem működött. Ahhoz éppen nem volt jövése, hogy úszni menjen, meg a _kisegítem, amint tudom_ is arra utalhatott, hogy a nő nem fog olyan varázslatosan megjelenni, ahogy azt ő és Bondevik tette a sellőkönnyel.

Nincs mese, el fog tölteni ezen a szigeten pár vidám órát. Előre utálta.

Utálta azt is, hogy keletkezett egy borsónyi lyuk a jobb harisnyáján. Most nem tudja megvarrni, és mire odakerül, egészen biztosan leszalad a szem. A négere nyilván nem tudja oylan szépen megcsinálni, mint ő. De szemet felszedni akkor is gyűlöletes. Ráadásul a sós víztől minden ruhája darabos és érdes lett. Amint megszárad, úgy fog viszketni a bőre, ahogy nem szégyell.

Megtorpanva felnyögött, mikor felvillant benne, hogy a haja vajon milyen állapotban van. Habozott, hogy beletúrjon-e, de megállta. Biztosan borzalmas. A szemébe lóg és a tengervíztől vékony tincsekbe állt össze. Úgy festhet, mint egy ázott pulikutya.

Agonizálva ténfergett a fák között. Felrémlett benne, hogy szárazföldön nem a legtökéletesebb az irányérzéke, így talán nem kéne annyira elkóricálnia, de leintette magát. A nap magasan járt az égen. És csak nem olyan nagy ez a sziget, bármikor visszamehet a partra. Az meg teljesen mindegy, hogy egy lakatlan szigetnek éppen melyik részén van tök egyedül.

Rövid tépelődés után úgy döntött, egyszerűbb megmásznia a dombot, mint megkerülnie az egész szigetet. A magasból talán rendesen fel tudja mérni a környezetét.

Teljesen kifulladva ér fel a dombtetőre. Hálát adott érte, hogy tengerésznek ment, a víznek meg azért a jó tulajdonságáért, hogy sík. Még jó, hogy a családja birtokainak jó része az Alpokban van.

A szigetet borító fák fajtáját nem ismerte. Neki elég volt annyi, hogy a mellette álló kérgét beborította egy repkény-szerű növény, amitől nem igazán volt gusztusa megtámaszkodni rajta. Helyette az egyik alacsony ágról lelógó indát kapta el, hogy azon lógja ki magát, miközben megcsodálja a tájat.

Nem is ő lenne Roderich Edelstein, ha az inda nem szakadt volna le azon nyomban.

Mit szépítse: legurult azon a domboldalon. Tízes skálán kilenc és felet adott volna rá. A félpontot a nagyobb zökkenések utáni fejhangú nyikkanások miatt vonná le. De legalább a másik irányba gurult és nem arra, amerről jött.

Nagy sokára arccal lefelé megállapodott. Talpra kecmergett, hogy számba vegye a végtagjait, mijét ütötte meg, mi a fenéért fáj annyira a bal csípője meg egyebek, de túl korán kelt fel. A világ vad forgásba kezdett körülötte. El akarta kapni egy kisebb fa törzsét, de kiderült, hogy az ötös facsoport igazából csak kettőből áll. Sikerült kapálódzva beborulnia közéjük.

Bölcsen úgy döntött, hogy nyugton marad. Úgyis jól esett feküdni egy kicsit.

Arról természetesen megfeledkezett, hogy a szárazföldön néha előfordulnak olyan kis apróságok, amiket hangyának hívnak. Pár perc csendes szemlélődés után szitkozódva ugrott fel és rázta ki a nadrágjából a kis rovarokat.

Sántikálva indult tovább. A bal csípője még mindig fájt. Csakhamar rájött, hogy azért, mert azon az oldalon van felkötve a kardja, és a markolat egyszer-kétszer beleállt az oldalába gurulás közben.

Nem volt hajlandó visszanézni a dombra, hogy megnézze azt az egyenes csíkot, ahol személyesen lapította le az útjába kerülő füvet.

Röpke fél órányi séta után vékony erecskére bukkant. Inni nem mert belőle, mert olyan fák között folyt, amiket nem ismert, és akár mérgező is lehetett, de a kezét és az arcát megmosta benne. Borzasztó kinézetéről alkotott belső képét tetézte, hogy még borostás is volt.

Az édesvíz látványától szomjas lett. Követni kezdte az erecskét forrásirány felé, hogy ott igyon belőle, ahol előbukkan a földből, remélve, hogy akkor nem lesz beteg tőle. Még egyszer megállt megmosakodni, mert nem bírta elviselni a tényt, hogy a haja sós. Akkor már a kabátját is kiöblítette. Ha már egyszer megállt és nekivetkőzött, tisztességesen megmosdott. A végén megpróbált tíz ujjal megfésülködni. Tükör és borotva híján el tudta képzelni a végeredmény minőségét.

És még a kalapját is elhagyta. Cserébe legalább megint úgy festett, mint egy vízbe fúlt patkány.

Folytatta a sétát. A patakocska egy mélyedésben kicsiny tóvá duzzadt, amibe egy meredek sziklafalról folyt le a víz. A tavacska partját követve az emelkedő szintnek hála, megússza egy meredek kaptatóval a sziklamászás helyett, de akkor se volt kifejezetten lelkes. Talán ezért állt meg út közben pihenni egyet. Azt mondta magának, hogy csak ültéből is megvizsgálja a tavacskát körbefogó fák levelei között átszűrődő fény játékát. Derűs mélázgatása közben eszébe jutott, hogy a japánoknak állítólag van egy külön szava erre.

Jó sokáig vizsgálta. Éppen eleget ahhoz, hogy úgy döntsön, egészen biztosan ennek a tavacskának is iható vize van, és nem kell elcaplatnia a forrásig ahhoz, hogy igyon egy jót.

Reccsent egy ág. Azonnal magához tért a pilledésből. Ismét reccsent egy ág, mire a pisztolyáért nyúlt. A harmadik reccsenést egy német nyelven eldünnyögött átkozódás kísérte.

– Hogy miért nem rohadsz meg a neved napján…

Egyetlen egyszer hallotta ezt az embert beszélni, de azonnal megismerte a hangját. Beilschmidt bukkant fel a fák között, megviselt testtel és még megviseltebb ruhákkal. Horzsolások és zúzódások borították, a jobb füle alatt egy vágás varasodott. A zubbonya alját letépte, azzal kötözte fel a jobb karját a nyakába. Ki tudja, honnan szerezte a kardját, de ott hüvelyt már nem talált, a meztelen penge egy szál zsinórral volt a derekára kötve.

Ijedten kapta fel a fejét, mikor meghallotta a kattanást, és mozdulatlanná dermedt, ahogy észrevette a szeme közé célzó Roderichet.

Németül szólt hozzá, hogy még véletlenül se lehessen az a kifogása, hogy esetleg nem értette, amit mond:

– Egy rossz mozdulat, és lövök.

Beilschmidt fintorogva emelte a levegőbe a bal kezét. A felkötözött másikat még mindig a testéhez szorította.

– Most hallgathatom ezt a szörnyűséget, amit az anyanyelvemmel művelsz, osztrák kutya?

Végig a férfit figyelve felállt és megpróbált méltóságteljesen lesántikálni a dombocska aljára. Beilschmidt homlokának szegezte a fegyvert, olyan messziről, hogy a porosznak előre kelljen lépnie ahhoz, hogy kiverhesse a kezéből.

Farkasszemet néztek. Roderich egy regényre való szidalmat és vádat bele akart erőltetni a maga pillantásába, kezdve azzal, hogy képzelte ez az albínó korcs, hogy elrabolja az ő menyasszonyát, addig, hogy a porosz jobban teszi, ha megbánja bűneit, mert csakhamar citálhatja azokat Szent Péternek. Beilschmidt keményen nézett vissza, a pillantása kihívó. Nem mondta ki, de Roderich érezte, ahogy a rekedt, ugató hang a dobhártyájába döf: _úgyse mered._

Dehogynem merte.

Kattant a kezében a fegyver és a vizes lőpor cseszett elsülni. Meglepetten meredt a pisztolyra. Nem úgy Beilschmidt, ő bal kézzel előrántotta a kardját, és ha Roderich nem ugrott volna félre, akkor nem túl kiemelkedő testmagasságát még egy fejjel megkurtította volna.

Az ugrása végén elvágódott. Ha Beilschmidt nem sántikált volna ugyanúgy, mint ő, akkor mindenképpen két félben fejezi be az életét. Így volt ideje előkapni a kardját, és kivédeni az ütést, ami ahhoz képest, hogy bal kézzel érkezett, erős és pontos volt.

Odébb hengeredett és talpra kecmergett. Döfött, de a porosz hárított, majd egy combra célzott haránt-csapással felelt. Roderich a sérült válla felé csapott, mire Beilschmidt roppant kellemetlen dolgokat vágott a fejéhez.

– Elhallgass, Piefke – fintorgott.

Beilschmidt összeakasztotta a pengéiket.

– Ez a legdurvább sértés, amit ki tudtál találni, Arschgeige?

Elvörösödött, és arrébb lökte a férfit.

– Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy sértegesselek.

Pár gyors pengeváltás után Beilschmidt rákérdezett:

– Hanem?

– Öhm… csak meg akarlak ölni?

Ezúttal Beilschmidt lökte el. A kardját a teste mellé engedte.

– A gond az, ficsúr, hogy tettem egy olyan elhamarkodott ígéretet Erzsinek, hogy nem csaplak agyon. – Roderich gyanakodva méregette, mire magyarázkodni kezdett: – Mármint érted, mondtam neki, hogy mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna letudni azt a tengeri csatánkat, ha egyszerűen lepuffantunk téged, de azt mondta, hogy ha lelőlek, akkor nagyon morci lesz. Szóval ja, jössz egy köszönömmel a menyasszonyomnak.

Elfutotta a pulykaméreg.

– A te menyasszonyod?!

Beilschmidt akkor jött rá, hogy rosszat mondott, és csücsörített.

– Ő az _én_ menyasszonyom, Piefke! – A bokája fájdalma hirtelen elillant. Előretört és minden szavának egy-egy ütéssel adott nyomatékot: – A szülei nekem ígérték, a rangja énhozzám köti! Te egy nyavalyás senki vagy, egy névtelen, neveletlen, ostoba, tahó… _porosz!_

Beilschmidt arca elsötétedett és egy riposzttal megakasztotta Roderich heves rohamát. Egy ügyes csuklómozdulattal teret nyert és Roderich torkának szegezte a pengéjét.

Zordan bámult vissza rá, noha belül üvöltött. Itt jampizik, arra számítva, hogy egy sokkal gyengébb ellenféllel van dolga, de egy ilyen összetett formát senki nem tud az ügyetlenebb kezével megcsinálni. Beilschmidt balkezes, hogy csapná agyon az istennyila.

– Úgy beszélsz róla, mintha egy tárgy lenne – recsegte a férfi. – Mintha beleböktél volna egy cetlit, hogy a tulajdonod. De tudod mit? Nem az. Volt választási lehetősége, és ő úgy döntött, hogy nem kér belőled, Arschgeige.

Vele senki nem beszélhet így. Főleg nem ez az alak. Félreütötte a másik kardját, és újra támadásba lendült. Közben kezdte felfedezni, hogy miben más a terepi vívás, mint amit odahaza a tornateremben mutatott be. Például van egy ilyen apróság, hogy föld. Azon meg gyökerek, és ez alatt nem csak Beilschmidtre gondolt.

Nyilván megbotlott az egyikben. Majdnem felnyársalta magát a porosz kardjára; helyette a férfinek ütközött, és egy nem túl vidám gombócban gurultak egy keveset. Elképzelése sem volt róla, mikor eresztette el a kardja markolatát, de mire észbe kapott, már hanyatt feküdt, és védekezett, hogy Beilschmidt ne tudja fél kézzel kékre-zöldre verni.

Mert a nyavalyásnak eszébe se jutott, hogy a sebesült kezét kihúzza a kötésből. Vagy tényleg fájt neki, vagy ennyire lenézi őt. Bosszúból abban a lélegzetvételnyi szünetben, míg a porosz újra csapásra emelte az öklét, jó erősen rácsapott az alkarjára.

Beilschmidt akkorát üvöltött, hogy Roderich csaknem megsüketült. Ezek szerint csak fáj neki.

Lerúgta magáról, és már iszkolt is vissza a kardjáért. Kézbe kapta és vigyorogva felugrott.

– Háhá!

Beilschmidt felvonta a bal szemöldökét, és előreszegezte a maga kardját. Az arckifejezése arra engedett következtetni, hogy hiába az Elizavetának tett ígérete, az első adandó alkalommal agyonüti. Rövid pengeváltás után kiderült, hogy ha Roderich csodálatos módon nem fejlődik hirtelen jó nagyot vívásban, akkor ez igen hamar bekövetkezik.

Így hát, tartotta magát édesanyja egyik jó tanácsához. Szégyen a futás, de hasznos.

Minden erejét beleadva rohant, de nagyon gyorsan rájött, hogy hülye volt, mert a patak forrásirányába indult, ami a dombon felfelé vezetett. Megfordulni nem mert, mert Beilschmidt egyre csörtetett mögötte. Biztos rájött, hogy az ő lába sem fáj annyira, mint gondolta.

Amint eszébe jutott, hogy neki amúgy az fájt, rögtön kibicsaklott a bokája és jobb kéz felé bezuhant egy bokorba. Beilschmidt megállt, és roppant lovagiasan fújtatva megvárta, hogy Roderich kimásszon a csalitosból.

– Maradt levél a hajamban? – kérdezte Roderich fintorogva.

Beilschmidt megkérte, hogy forduljon körbe, majd egészen őszintének tűnő arccal nemet mondott.

Mintegy harminc centivel magasabban volt, mint a tőle másfél méterre álló Beilschmidt. Örvendve a ténynek, hogy a porosz kisegítette, feje fölé emelt karddal, helyből áthidalta ezt a távolságot. Talán még egy harci üvöltést is megeresztett közben. Belischmidt meglepődött, csak az utolsó pillanatban tudott ügyetlenül hárítani.

– Szép kis úriember vagy, hallod-e! – fakadt ki. – Én itt segítek neked, hogy rendes piperkőc legyél és ez a hála?!

– Még mindig az a véleményem, hogy Elizaveta hozzám tartozik, és ezt nem fogod egykönnyen megváltoztatni!

– Oh, szóval van némi esélyem, remek. Hát akkor… – Beilschmidt rátaposott a lábára, neki meg könnyek szöktek a szemébe – … kénytelen leszek azzal szegény menyasszonykám elé állni, hogy tragikus hirtelenséggel meghaltál. Szomorú.

– Tehát a lány választhat, hagyhatja, hogy elcsábítsák, illetve eé kell tűrnie azt is, ha hazudsz neki.

– Kegyes hazugság, ha már egyszer elkövette azt a hibát, hogy sajnálná, ha feldobnád a talpad.

Ezúttal rajta volt a cselvetés sora. A pisztolya használhatatlan volt – lövésre. A markolata ellenben bunkónak még tökéletesen megtette. Izomból meglendítette, Beilschmidt meg káromkodva fájlalta a vadonatúj púpját.

A porosz hátrébb botladozott, Roderich pedig leeresztette a fegyverét.

– Tudod, kicsit úgy érzem magam, mint akit elárultak. Szeretek egy lányt, és isteni kegyelem, hogy ez a lány rangban illő hozzám. Még az apám is áldását adta arra, hogy az asszonyommá tegyem! Az apám!

– Te magasságos – szörnyülködött Beilschmidt. – Mire fel a szentbeszéd?

– Mit mire fel? Arra fel, hogy ment minden, mint a karikacsapás, erre jössz _te_ – a kardjával Beilschmidtre bökött, és még arra se vette a fáradtságot, hogy magázza a nyomorultat –, Trisztánnak képzeled magad és elragadod tőlem!

Beilschmidt összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Szóval szerinted Márk király helyesen tette, hogy elszakította egymástól Trisztánt és Izoldát?

– Izolda Márk jegyese volt!

– De Trisztánt szerette, csak a nyavalyás korszellem miatt nem lehettek egymáséi! Úgy lett volna helyes, ha dobja Márkot a retekbe, otthon marad és boldogan él Trisztánnal!

Roderich kezdett megmérgesedni.

– A helyes tett az volt részéről, hogy elküldte Trisztánt és feddhetetlen asszonyként Márkkal maradt!

Beilschmidt csípőre tette a kezét.

– Egy csöpp türelmedet. Minden attól függ, hogy melyik változatot vesszük alapul. Te melyiket olvastad, Britanniai Tamást, Béroult vagy Maloryt?

– De Troyes-t – felelt értetlenül.

– Annak francia neve van.

– Mert francia volt?

– A művet is franciául írta?

– Nyilván.

– Akkor itt a probléma, Arschgeige – vigyorgott Beilschmidt önelégülten. – Mi a fenéért olvasol egy történetet franciául, mikor angolokról szól?

– Technikailag cornwalliak – fintorgott. – És Izolda ír királylány volt. Te ír vagy korni nyelven olvastad?

– Jobb dolgom sincs, mint a kelta irodalom gyöngyszemeit eredeti nyelven olvasni – forgatta a szemét Beilschmidt.

– Tény és való, hogy egy átlagos franciának másmilyenek az alapvető vonásai, mint egy angolnak vagy akár egy osztráknak, ettől függetlenül arcátlanság azt állítani, hogy egy francia szerző nem tudja teljes szépségében visszaadni két cornwalli és egy ír érzelmeit, főleg úgy, hogy a szerelem és a féltékenység tudtommal kultúrákon átívelő, univerzálisan értelmezhető érzések.

– Azok – hagyta helyben a porosz. – Az érvelésed mindazonáltal hibádzik.

– Mégis hol?

– Ott, hogy Márknak adsz igazat! – kiáltott fel.

– Nyilván neki adok igazat! Lehet, hogy köze van ahhoz, hogy átérzem a helyzetét!

– Márk és Izolda házassága külső kényszer miatt történt. Izolda nem is akarta látni azt a férfit! Egy olyan karakter érzelmeit pártolod, aki morálisan megkérdőjelezhető dolgot tesz: nem veszi figyelembe a partnere érzelmeit.

Kedves édesanyját idézte:

– Egy bizonyos rang felett az egyén érzelmeit felülbírálják a közösség kívánságai.

– Na itt a bukfenced! – bökött előre Beilschmidt, és Roderich hátrébb lépett, hogy ne lyuggassa ki a kardjával. – Arról beszélsz, hogy Erzsinek be kéne hódolnia, mert a közösség érdekei ezt kívánják, de te nem vagy hajlandó megválni tőle, mert a saját érzéseidet előbbre valónak tekinted! Erősen magad felé hajlítod a mércét, nem gondolod?

– Nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni egy kalóz fejtegetéseit az igazságról és a morálisan helyes cselekedetekről – fortyant fel. – Főleg úgy, hogy függetlenül a kópiától, Trisztán és Izolda szerelmét minden esetben bájital okozza.

Beilschmidtnek torkára forrt a szó. Elégedetten tekintett le rá. Aztán értetlenül, mert a porosz hunyorgott. Kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, mire a porosz felemelte a kardját.

– Igaz is, félbehagytuk – biccentett jóváhagyóan és egy nyolc döfésből álló kombinációval rohamra indult.

És vívtak. Egyre vívtak, pár pillanatnyi szüneteket tartva, mikor levegő után kapkodtak vagy egymást szidták. Egy idő után elkeveredtek a patak mellől, onnantól kezdve Roderichnek halvány elképzelése sem volt róla, hogy merre vannak. Egyik fától a másikig rohantak, újabb és újabb fedezékeket vagy tereptárgyakat használva fel végeláthatatlan párbajuknak.

Elég ideig küzdöttek ahhoz, hogy Roderich haja megszáradjon, majd újra nedves legyen az izzadtságtól. Elég ideig küzdöttek, hogy úgy érezze magát, mint mikor gyerekkorában a szépírást gyakorolva egy-egy betűt vagy szót addig kellett írnia, hogy az elveszítette az értelmét, csak megfelelő szögekben elhajló ívek lettek. Már csak a párviadaluk létezett, hogy miért, azt nem tudta. A motiváció elveszett, csak a könyörtelen pontosság maradt. A vívás, ha az ember megszokja a mozdulatokat, veszélyessé válik. Egyre több lehetősége van az ellenfélnek rést találni a védelmen, becsúsztatni egy ügyes riposztot a korábban felépített áthatolhatatlan fal téglái közé, és akkor vége. Fokozott figyelemre van szükség, az viszont hosszú távon pokolian kimerítő.

A térdére támaszkodva fújtatott és Beilschmidtet figyelte, aki a hirtelen szünetet kihasználva nem támadásba lendült, hanem a kardját botnak támasztva leült egy sziklára.

– Most mit nézel – mordult fel a porosz. – Ha hiszed, ha nem, fárasztó kievickélni a tengerből, főleg úgy, ha el van törve az egyik kezed, és amúgy rohadt nagyok a hullámok és oh, előtte kettő perccel még egy kötél végén fuldokoltál egy hajó alatt.

– Nem foglak megsajnálni – biztosította.

Megrántotta a vállát.

– A többiekkel mi van?

– Szerinted nincs jobb dolgom, mint az ostoba cimboráiddal foglalkozni? – Megrántotta a vállát. – Elképzelésem sincs. Valószínűleg azt hiszik, hogy meghaltál.

Beilschmidt nagyon nézte.

– Van valami az arcomon?

– Azt értem, hogy én nem vagyok a hajómon, helyette egy szigeten vagyok már nem tudom, legalább tizenkét órája. Na de te? Te mi a jó eget keresel itt?

– Ivóvízért indultam, de megzavartál.

– Egy patak partján ültél, te nagyon hülye.

– Nem fogok egy ismeretlen fákkal teli erdőben beleinni a patakba!

– Akkor mégis mit terveztél?

– Azt, hogy megkeresem a forrást, és majd ott iszok.

Túl sokat beszéltek a vízről, megint megszomjazott.

– Nem feleltél.

– Semmi közöd hozzá.

– Kirúgtak?

– Semmi közöd hozzá!

– Áh, szóval kirúgtak – biccentett, értőn hümmögve. – Mit csináltál? Erzsi utáni bánatodban megfarkaltad a tengernagy húgát?

Elvörösödött a közönségességtől.

– Nincs is húga – morogta.

– Akkor az öccsét? – eresztett meg egy kaján vigyort.

Körülményesen szedett fel egy botot a földről és vágta a kamaszlányként vihogó poroszhoz.

Azt viszont kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a másiknak igaza van. Ezt természetesen nem mondta ki hangosan, csak leült pihenni. Elég közel Beilschmidthez ahhoz, hogy szemmel tartsa, de elég távol ahhoz, hogy a porosz ne tudjon semmi hirtelen ostobaságot elkövetni.

– Ezt most nem mondod komolyan – meredt rá a férfi.

– Nem mondtam semmit.

– De leterítetted arra a vacak fatörzsre a zsebkendőd, mielőtt leültél.

– Nem fogok a földre ülni, nem vagyok vadember.

– Legalább háromszor elestél, egyszer gurultunk is egy sort, feküdtél az avarban, olyan mocskos a ruhád, hogy én nem is vacakolnék a kimosásával csak kibasznám a fenébe, erre a zsebkendődre ülsz. – A porosz egyik ámulatból a másikba esett. – A pofám leszakad.

Felhúzta az orrát és nekiállt elővarázsolni azt a kavicsot, ami már nem is a cipőjében, de a harisnyájában volt. És nem is a lyukasban. Ezek a dolgok egészen biztosan teleportálnak, vagy legalábbis suttyomban osonnak, mert három és fél perccel ezelőttig még nem volt ott. Tudja, mert akkor csapott Beilschmidt képébe egy alacsonyan nőtt faágat. Roderich szegény édesanyja biztos nagyon csuklott utána.

– Feladtad? – kérdezett újra Beilschmidt.

Nagyon csúnyán nézett rá.

– Csak szeretnéd.

– Akkor ez most mi? – érdeklődött.

– Udvariatlanság volna elagyabugyálni egy teljesen kimerült ellenfelet.

– Aha, nyilván. Már a kardodat se tudod megemelni.

Megemelte, hadd lássa a kutya, hogy igenis meg tudja. Az tény, hogy nem tartotta sokáig a levegőben, és hogy a vívás, illetve a korábbi evezés miatt olyan helyeken fájt, ahol nem is tudta, hogy tud fájni.

– Egyezzünk meg egy taktikai fegyverszünetben – javasolta nagylelkűen.

– És mi a taktika?

A szemét forgatta.

– Figyelj, Piefke. Fáradt vagyok, akárcsak te. Ha most folytatjuk egymás agyabugyálását, akkor a továbbiakban esélyes, hogy komolyabb sebesüléseket is szerzünk, nem csak ilyen körömnyi horzsolásokat. Mire megöllek, addigra én is komoly sebesüléseket szerezhetek.

– Vagy fordítva.

– Nem tartom valószínűnek. Mindegy, ebbe ne menjünk bele – vágott elébe a porosz felháborodásának. – Egyszerűbb, ha előbb keresek valami biztos helyet, esetleg visszamegyek a patakhoz, és ha közben valami táplálékot is találok, hát megütöttem a főnyereményt. Ellenben, ha most folytatjuk az eszement vagdalkozást, azzal a saját túlélési esélyeimet rontom.

– Vagy fordítva – hümmögött Beilschmidt.

– Eltörted a kezed, te ostoba, ki van csukva, hogy legyőzz.

– Alábecsülsz, Arschgeige.

Keményen össze kellett szorítania a fogait ahhoz, hogy ne nyújtsa el a végtelenségig az oda-vissza szitkozódást.

– A nevem Roderich Maximilian Edelstein, születési rangom szerint gróf, nem mellesleg a Brit Haditengerészet alezredese és fregattkapitánya vagyok. Ezek közül választhat, ha a továbbiakban meg akar szólítani.

Beilschmidt elismerően megtapsolta.

– Egyszer azt mondtam Erzsinek, hogy egészen biztosan öntelt tuskó vagy, de tagadott mindent. Most már legalább van személyes tapasztalatom, minek fényében mondhatom neki, hogy pedig de.

Nevetett, de sikerült letüdőznie a saját nyálát. Roderich sötét elégedettséggel figyelte.

– Remélem, megfulladsz, Piefke.

A porosz krákogott.

– Ha már olyan szépen kértél az imént, akkor alkut ajánlok, Arschgeige: a neveden szólítalak, te meg választhatsz a Gilbert és a Beilschmidt variációk közül.

Jól megnézte magának Beilschmidtet, és igyekezett mereven tartani az arcát, mikor rövid biccentésére ő széles cápavigyorral felelt. A térdére csapott, majd a kardját ismét botként hasznosítva felkelt.

– Nagyszerű! Roddy-Moddy, tudtam, hogy érteni fogjuk egymást!

Hápogva figyelte, ahogy amaz ellejt a fák között. Alig tudott felzárkózni.

– Minek… minek szólítottál, te ostoba?!

– Azt mondtad, válasszak, megtettem. Most pedig pofa súlyba, koncentrálnom kell.

– Mégis mire?! – Egy pillanatra megtorpant, mikor meghallotta, milyen hisztis hangsúllyal volt képes kiejteni ezt a mondatot.

Beilschmidt megkopogtatta egy fa törzsét, majd felnézett rá, végül megcsóválta a fejét, és átment a következőhöz.

– Kell egy csónak. Vagy tutaj. Gondolom, te nem azzal jöttél.

– Hát nem.

– De valamivel el kell mennünk innen, és hacsak nincs kedved egy szál fatörzsbe kapaszkodni, akkor össze kell dobnunk valamit, amivel megléphetünk.

Megállt és összefonta a karjait.

– Nem értem a többesszámot.

Beilschmidt leejtett vállakkal sóhajtott, és visszafordult.

– Mint azt oly nagyszerűen megfigyelted – kezdte gúnyosan –, a jobb kezem kissé tropa. Vagyis igen nehezen tákolnék össze akármilyen úszó szerkezetet belátható időn belül. Még tüzet se tudok gyújtani, a fene egye meg! Így hát, és ezt nekem is nagyon nehezemre esik kimondani, szükségem van nem túl nagyra becsült társaságodra ahhoz, hogy túléljem ezt a… hát, ezt az egészet.

Mosolyra rándult a szája széle.

– Ezzel csak az a gond, hogy nekem nincs szükségem rád.

Arra se méltatta, hogy válaszoljon, csak kétkedőn meredt a szeme közé. Elég hosszan ahhoz, hogy Roderich belássa, de igen. Ő csak irányítani tudja a hajókat, az építésükhöz nem ért.

Az erdő csakhamar megtelt a munkájuk zajával. Már nem favágással, egyéb feladatok kívántak tőlük teljes odafigyelést és komoly erőfeszítést.

– Mert ez a fa miért nem jó?! – kiabálta Roderich.

– Nézz már rá! – üvöltött Beilschmidt. – Vékony, göcsörtös, biztos tele van csomókkal, és próbáld meg letörni az egyik ágát, olyan rohadt kemény, hogy ezt karddal nem vágod el! De ha van egy balta vagy fejsze az alatt a csini kabát alatt, hát itt volna az ideje, hogy előkapjad!

– Ne szidd a kabátom, többet ér, mint az egész nyomorult életed!

Ez volt az a pont, mikor a porosz megint kardot rántott.

– Igen? És tudod miért? Tudod?

Ha már az egyik kard kívül került a hüvelyen – vagy Beilschmidt esetében, a derékra kötött madzagon –, akkor a másik sem pihenhetett.

– Most jön a tragikus gyermekkorod? – affektált. – A nehéz életed, amiből a bűnözés volt az egyetlen kiút?

– A vicc az, hogy nem tévedsz – fintorgott ő. – De nem érsz te annyit, hogy magamról meséljek, Roddy-Moddy.

Megszorult a keze a markolaton. Megvárta, míg a férfi elmegy és szemügyre vesz egy másik fát, csak akkor dünnyögte el az orra alatt:

– Piefke.

– Hallottam!

– A moszkvai nénikéd térde kalácsát, azt hallottad!

Civakodva mentek tovább az erdőben. Arra mind a ketten gondosan ügyeltek, hogy legalább öt lépés távolság legyen közöttük; ha Beilschmidt megnézett egy fát, akkor Roderich csak az után ment oda bírálni a férfi véleményét, hogy a porosz már odébbállt és fordítva. Szidták egymást, mint a bokrot, egészen addig, míg Beilschmidt egy cirkalmas mondat közepén fel nem sétált egy szikla szélére, ahol a mondat közepén a torkára forrt a szó.

– Remélem, így maradsz! – vetette oda neki.

Amaz csak intett neki, hogy menjen oda mellé. Roderich elégedetlenül felmordult, és felkaptatott hozzá. Aztán csípőre tette a kezét.

Egy ránézésre ötven láb mély szakadék peremén álldogált. A folyó vájta húsz láb széles szakadék meredek, sziklás oldalából néhol vékonyka bokrok és satnya fák nőttek. A mélység felett számtalan kétujjnyi vastag inda lógott.

Roderich azonnal tudta, hogy nem akar átmászni ezen a szakadékon, és valószínűleg nem is lenne sok értelme, mert odaát ugyanolyan fák nőnek, mint azon az oldalon, ahol ő állt. Őt jobban vonzotta a folyó odalenn. Egészen pontosan az a lehetőség, hogy egy bizonyos kéretlen és botcsinálta útitársa tragikus módon életét veszítse benne. Szörnyű baleset lenne. Ezzel talán Elizaveta is meg tudna békélni.

A gondolatot tett követte. Csak az utolsó, lökés előtti pillanatban nézett a poroszra, hogy lássa az arcát, mikor lezuhan.

Összetalálkozott a pillantásuk.

Jól megtaszajtotta a férfit, és rémülten kapott kapaszkodó után, mert a keze összeakadt a poroszéval, aki ugyanúgy meg akarta lökni őt, csak nem vállra, hanem derékra célzott, ezért nem vették észre egymást, mikor a másik háta mögé csempészték a kezüket.

Roderich billent a mélység fölé elsőnek. A legközelebbi kapaszkodó Beilschmidt volt. Üvöltve zuhantak le mind a ketten.

Roderich csak zuhant volna, ha nem lettek volna azok az indák. Fennakadt az egyiken, a növény hangosan elpattant, zuhant tovább, egy vastagabb átfordította, egy másik megpördítette, s mire megállapodott a szakadéknak nagyjából a közepe felé, sikerült egészen szakszerűen gúzsba kötnie magát.

Ráadásul a háta gyanúsan meleg és nem növény-szerű felületet érintett. Szaggatottan sóhajtott, és rúgott egyet a jobb lábával, amit egészen mozdíthatónak érzett. Az indák egész hálója megrándult tőle.

– Ezt nagyon gyorsan hagyd abba – szólalt meg a porosz. Jól sejtette, a gyanúsan meleg felület a nyavalyás háta volt.

Még egyet sóhajtott.

– Ezt is hagyd abba.

– Egészen biztosan szeretnék felhagyni a lélegzéssel – jelentette ki mogorván.

– Én a mozgásra céloztam, de jó ötlet, próbálkozz vele.

– Van valami külön oka annak, hogy szeretnéd, ha nem mozognék, vagy szimplán problémáid vannak azzal, hogy kimásznék ebből a gödörből?

Úgy mondta, mintha az átharcolt hosszú percek, vagy akár órák után neki lenne ereje arra, hogy sziklát másszon.

– Azzal vannak gondjaim, hogy mozogsz, és ha mozogsz, akkor mozog minden, és nem nagyon bízok ezekben az indákban, ami azt illeti.

Nagyon ingerülten oda akart vetni valami csípőset, de egy hangos morgás elhallgattatta. A morgást csattanás követte.

– Hiábavaló lenne reménykednem benne, hogy ez a gyomrod volt, ugye?

– Nyilván.

– Nem sziklák vannak a szakadék alján.

– Miért is lennének.

– Aligátorok?

– Vagy krokodilok, sose értettem a megkülönböztetésükhöz.

– _Wunderschön._

Roderich azon kezdett tűnődni, hogy vajon létezik-e lélekvándorlás, és ha igen, akkor mi szörnyűt kellett elkövetnie ahhoz, hogy ilyen helyzetbe kerüljön. Vagy csak ezzel vezekel, amiért mindig feleselt az apjával.

– Ez a te hibád.

– Kend rám, ez az.

– Nem rád kenem, ez egészen pontosan a te hibád, Piefke.

– Most komolyan? – fakadt ki. – Itt vagyunk a halál küszöbén! Mi lenne, ha nem nyafognál, hanem hagynál gondolkodni, hátha, ismétlem, _hátha_ ki tudok találni valamit, hogy ne forduljunk fel!

– Királyi többes?

– Ha esetleg elpatkolsz, azt betudom járulékos veszteségnek. Nem foglak megsiratni.

– Elizaveta sem sírt utánad.

A porosz megmerevedett. Vívódott, hogy hagyja-e kétségek között vergődni a férfit. A gond az, hogy nem őt sajnálta, hanem Elizaveta után sajgott a szíve. A lány lélektelen, üres tekintetére gondolt. A tengertől illatozó hajára, az érzésre, hogy milyen volt megsimogatni. Egészen sprőd lett a sótól, nem volt olyan selymesen puha, mint Zwingli copfja. A szíve olyan búsan dobogott, mikor a mellére hajtotta a fejét, mintha egy üres város felett gyászoló lélekharang visszhangját hallgatta volna.

A ruhájába törölte hirtelen nyirkossá vált tenyerét. Az indaháló megmozdult, de Beilschmidt ezúttal nem rivallt rá.

– Nem sírt utánad, mert sokkot kapott – vallotta be végül. – Nem tudta felfogni, mi történt. Előbb reszketett, aztán nem mozdult többet. Nem felelt, ha kérdeztem. Ült, ha leültettem. Feküdt, ha lefektettem. Magától azonban… a teste ott volt, de a lelkét vitted magaddal, Piefke.

Ezúttal Beilschmidt állt neki mocorogni, és Roderich rájött, hogy marha ijesztő, ha nem miatta, hanem valaki más miatt mozog az indaháló.

– Rajtad kívül tudja valaki, hogy kicsoda? – kérdezte. – Mármint… egy kormányzó lánya, őt csak nem fogják felakasztani.

– A tengernagy elvileg tudja, hogy az elrabolt kedvesem a fedélzeten volt. – Inkább volt hangos tűnődés, mint tényközlés. – Őt viszont nem érdeklik a rangok. A sajátja sem, ő csak csinálja azt, amit gondol, és ehhez eltipor mindenkit, aki az útjába kerül.

– Mennyi idejük van? – Mikor nem felelt, Beilschmidt fájdalmasan felkiáltott. – Az Úr szent nevére! Ha nem tudod, akkor azt mondd, csak… Roderich, kérlek.

– Legfeljebb egy hét, de minden attól függ, hogy Herr Kirkland mikor adja fel, és kezd el beszélni. Azt nem tudom, hogy a tengernagy úr mit akar tudni, de vele fogja kezdeni. A legénység többi tagja meg… Ha Herr Popescu veszi át a helyem, akkor kérdéses, hogy eszébe jut-e majd enni adni a foglyoknak.

Ebbe ezidáig bele se gondolt. Kiküldetés alatt logikus, hogy a rangban utána következőt nevezik ki kapitánynak, de Vladimir egész egyszerűen képtelen úgy végezni a dolgát, hogy nincs közvetlen felettese. Begörcsöl, elbizonytalanodik, és előbb kap gyomorfekélyt, mint hogy megtanulja ezt kezelni. Ha Bondevik pontos utasításokat ad neki, akkor ideiglenesen talán megteszi, de hosszútávon felőrölné a nyomás.

Az is eszébe jutott, hogy Bondevik esetleg Tinót nevezi ki, de azonnal elvetette az ötletet. Nem tartotta esélyesnek, hogy a finn elsőtisztet a tengernagy ilyen távol engedné magától.

Fenn, a szakadék szélén megmozdult az egyik bokor. Roderich azonnal a nyakát kezdte nyújtogatni. Kicsit odébb megmozdult egy másik is.

– Hé! – kiáltott fel, majd angolra váltott: – Idelenn!

Belschmidt alatta németül dünnyögött:

– Igen, nyilván van még ezen a szigeten ember rajtunk kívül…

A szakadék fölé egy festett arcú, pilincka néger kamasz hajolt be.

– Segítség! – kiáltott fel Roderich boldogan. – Fel tud húzni minket, uram?

– _Miamano vanalenn?_

– Egy szót sem értek, de biztosan! – Diadalmasan fordult Beilschmidthez: – Tessék, ember.

– Odavagyok az örömtől.

A bennszülött ugyan visszahúzta a fejét, de Roderich hallotta, ahogy kiabál:

– _Hejajocci, kettebejo ma dark i odal enna susna abe e!_

– _Mitte ma kogol itza givasagi._

Egy másik bennszülött hajolt be a szakadék fölé. Azt a meglepett arckifejezést Roderich még idegen nyelven is értette.

– _Not ekolk e, mara dun helib e, manek savoke ert. Lesne vaci. Nea diok menel feli._

Nem beszéltek tovább, csak a fiatalabbik hajolt vissza a szakadék fölé és csálé vigyort küldött Roderichnek. Visszamosolygott rá.

– Ugye tud nekünk segíteni, fiatalember?

– Csöpp baljós előérzetem támadt – mondta Beilschmidt félhangosan.

– Ki fog húzni minket – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Roderich. – Ne láss rémeket.

– Eszem a naiv világnézeted.

A fiú egyszerre hátrafordult. A bokrok megint mozogtak, de Roderich bizakodott. Illetve, megbeszélte magával, hogy ő márpedig most bizakodik. A saját jól felfogott érdeke. Szétáradt benne a megkönnyebbülés, mikor a fiú visszajött, mondott valamit a saját nyelvén, és ledobott egy darab kötelet Roderichnek.

– Ezzel most mit kezdjek? – kiáltott fel sértetten.

És akkor hopp, a kötél megmozdult. Még sziszegett is hozzá. Roderich ereiben meghűlt a vér, és mozdulatlanná vált.

– Hékás – szólalt meg Beilschmidt. – Minden rendben?

– Befogod – mondta halkan, jóformán mozdulatlan szájjal. – Vagy itt halunk meg mind.

– A hirtelen pesszimizmusod sem tetszik…

A kígyó tekergett rajta, a bennszülött odafenn meg a hasát fogta nevettében. Roderich lehunyt szemmel számolta a másodperceket, reszketett az indák ragaszkodó ölelésében és megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy a kígyó csak egy polip karja. Akkor nem félne, csak undorodna tőle.

– _Sedde v_ _e_ _de termi_ _t_ _e!_ – hallott fentről egy ingerült kiáltást.

A csattanás alapján egy pofont is kiosztottak. Résnyire nyitotta a szemét, és egy méretes kampót látott közeledni. Nagyot nyelt, de a riadalma feleslegesnek bizonyult; csak a kígyót emelték le róla, hogy aztán a vízbe lökjék. A krokodiloknak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Beilschmidt élesen beszívta a levegőt.

Miután a kígyó kikerült a képből, Roderich sokkal kevésbé tartotta aggasztónak a fenti bennszülötteket és a hosszú botjaikat, melyeknek vége laposan kiszélesedett és horogban végződött. Hárman álltak a meredély szélére ilyen eszközökkel és lenyúltak Roderichért. Ketten egy-egy combja, a harmadik a válla alá nyúlt.

– Készülj – figyelmeztette a poroszt.

– … et spiritus sancti, amen – fejezte be az imát a férfi.

A férfiak ütemes kántálásra húzták. A falból kinövő, megfeszült indák pattanva szakadtak el. Roderich testéről hirtelen eltűnt az őt kifeszítve tartó kötés, és önerőből kellett volna megtartania magát olyan pózban, hogy a bennszülöttek fel tudják húzni. Neki erre nem volt ereje. Amint érezte a lazulást, kicsavarodva ráfogott arra a botra, amivel a válla alá nyúltak. Fenn ez kisebb technikai problémákat okozott, de Beilschmidt sem volt boldog. A kettejüket összekötő inda még nem eresztett – nem hát, fájt is tőle Roderich hasa rendesen –, de a porosz, amint lehetősége nyílt rá, két karral ölelte át Roderich derekát és csak lógott.

– Ez volt életem legkínosabb cselekedete – mondta a farának.

Ha az erőlködés mellett tudott volna még beszélni, talán hozzávág valamit a fejéhez, de sajnos el volt foglalva a nem meghalással.

A bennszülöttek felhúzták azt a két botot, amivel addig a lábainál fogva húzták, és mentek segíteni annak, akinek őket kellett tartani.

Kisebb-nagyobb, a sziklafaltól elszenvedett horzsolások, illetve Beilschmidt folyamatos szitkozódása mellett végül csak sikerült feljutniuk a sziklára. Roderich fáradtan térdre rogyott és hálásan a megmentőire mosolygott.

Akik cserébe kihegyezett botokat szegeztek az arcának.

– Ezek szerint mégsem haverok – emelte fel a kezét Beilschmidt.

– _E-e-e_ – röhögött az egyik, vörös csíkokkal díszített férfi. – _Nyami-nyami._

Roderich kezdte feladni az életet.

– Szerinted is úgy hangzott, mintha…

Az egyik férfi bunkóval a kezében előlépett, és roppant udvariatlanul még azelőtt leütötte, hogy befejezhette volna a mondatot.

* * *

De profundis: latin, szó szerint azt jelenti, „a mélységből". A Zsoltárok könyvének 130. verse kezdődik így, az angolszász irodalomban rendszeresen használják a tengermély szinonimájaként.

Piefke: ha minden igaz, akkor ez egy echte osztrák szitokszó, csak ebben a korban még nem használták. Lol. A német egység meg a porosz-osztrák konfliktusok kapcsán keletkezett, az osztrákok úgy tartották, hogy gyakori porosz vezetéknév. Ha így hívtak, azzal feltételezték, hogy porosz vagy, ezzel együtt egy műveletlen, neveletlen, ostoba, tahó…

Arschgeige: szó szerint fordítva segg-hegedű. ;)

Trisztán és Izolda: kelta gyökerekkel rendelkező, középkoron átívelő hősmonda, van egy rakás változata. Ne kérdezzétek, hogy a srácoknak honnan jött fel, egyszerűen vitatkozni akartak valamiről. Gondolom, most mindenki meg van lepve.


	19. Türelmes kanadai módjára

**Hogyan legyünk végtelenül türelmes kanadaiak**

A kabinok vékony falait átütötték az ágyúgolyók. A katonák feldúlták a holmijukat, az összeborogatott ruhadarabokat és személyes kacatokat éles faszilánkok borították. Marie kirázott néhány takarót, azokkal vonultak le a második fedélzetre, abba a helyiségbe, ahol Scott, Gitta és a gyerekek hálója volt. Oda zsúfolódtak be mind. Egymás hegyén-hátán hevertek, és Erzsi nem tudta, hogy aludt-e egyáltalán, vagy csak meredt a sötétségbe és hallgatta a szuszogásukat.

Különösen érezte magát: a szíve duzzadt a mellkasában, hatalmasra nőtt, de belül üres volt. Nem értette. Ezen tűnődött, mint holmi érdekes filozófiai kérdésen. Mikor a többiek mozgolódni kezdtek, ment velük. Mikor a ködön átszűrődő, sápatag hajnali fénynél nekikezdtek a romeltakarításnak, ő is segített. Ötletszerűen felmarkolt valamit, majd célját feledve pár lépéssel odébb letette. Rémlett neki, hogy Feliks kért tőle valamit, hogy Dora leültette egy lék mellé, de nem volt benne teljesen biztos.

Gilbert él, és csak ez a fontos.

Persze látta a többiek arcát. Nem ismerték a hárpiát, akinek az arca kísértetiesen hasonlított a kikötőbeli nőére. Nem bíztak benne. Nem hittek neki. Nem _akartak_ hinni neki.

– Nem lehetünk biztosak benne – hallotta Marie óvatos, puha hangját nagyon-nagyon messziről. – Lehet, hogy él. Lehet, hogy nem.

Nem hitték. Tudta, mert Toni nem mosolygott, Mattnek pedig nem kellett kétpercenként rászólnia Alfredre, hogy viselkedjen normálisan.

Végigsimított a korláton, de a keze nem úgy siklott, mint várta. Hangos cuppanással vált el a fától, az ujjain ragacsos, barnás kulimász maradt. Összeérintette két ujját és fintorgott.

 _Gilbert nem fog örülni._

Vödröt és súrolókefét keresett. Előbb a kezét, majd a korlátot mosta le, körben az egész hajón – már ahol megmaradt a korlát. Gitta ráripakodott a gyerekekre, mikor ők fel akartak jönni a fedélzetre. Dora csendesen megjegyezte neki, hogy az egyik alsó fedélzeten van egy akkora lyuk, amin egy nagyobb társzekeret be tudnának tolni. Gitta rövid töprengés után a gyerekek után ment. Erzsi mosolygott.

A lepucolt korlát látványosan elütött a környezetétől, hát nekiállt az egész fedélzet szisztematikus feltakarításának. Úgy, mint mikor Gilberttel ketten csinálták: zónákra osztotta a területet, mindig csak egy résszel foglalkozott.

A szíve lassan visszazsugorodott az eredeti méretére és fájt. A világ hangjai a helyükre zökkentek. Erzsi érezte, hogy néha meg-megremegnek az ujjai, de akkor erősebben rászorított a kefére és még nagyobb elánnal súrolta a pallókat.

Szükség van rá. Gilbert jól van és ugyan nincs vele, de jól van. A többieknek kell a segítsége, és azzal csak hátráltatja őket, ha elhagyja magát. Tegye azt a mihaszna úrilány, akinek otthagyta a menyasszonyi ruháját Port Magorban.

Chiara a kormány mögött állt. A csata során megsérült fokokat tekerte ki és cserélte le. Az ikrek közül az egyik mindig a hajó orrában ülve meregette a szemét a ködbe, a másik a javításban segédkezett odalenn. Óránként váltották egymást; éppen Matt volt a soros őrszem. Eduard próbált összeütni valami ehetőt, Feliks és Marie pedig Heidi lábával törődtek. Feliks a nő segítségével tette sínbe a törött végtagot. A pólya tekergetése közben időnként szünetet tartott, hogy Marie zümmögő, latin nyelvű énekléssel kísérve be tudja kenni Heidi lábát egy morzsolt gyógynövényekből készített tinktúrával. Miután vele végeztek, Scottot akarták kezelésbe venni; a skót jobb arccsontja reggelre szederjes lett, a letépett körmei helyén pedig csúnya sebek lettek. Marie már korábban is le akarta fertőtleníteni azokat, de Scott hevesen ellenállt.

Erzsi összerezzent, mikor Marie fejhangon kiabálni kezdett.

– Fogd már fel azzal a borsó agyaddal, hogy elveszítheted az ujjaidat! Oda leülsz!

A mutatóujjával kardként döfött a sámlira, Scott pedig megszeppent ijedtséggel somfordált oda és ült le. Ijedt arckifejezéssel legalább tíz évvel fiatalabbnak tűnt. Fiatal felnőttnek. Erzsit hirtelen megvilágosodásként érte a felismerés, hogy milyen sok mindenben hasonlítanak az ikrek a nagybátyjukra. Az arcukon jobban érvényesültek Marie finom vonásai, de a testalkatuk nagyon hasonlított.

Erzsi fejében Marie férje, Arthur, az addigi arctalan idegen kategóriájából kilépve kezdett nagyon hasonlítani Scottra.

Marie hangosan zsörtölődött és szidta Scottot, mint a bokrot, a legkisebb mértékig sem ügyelve a finomságra, miközben a kezeivel foglalkozott. Feliks legalább olyan megszeppenten sietett oda hozzá, mint amilyen Scott volt, mikor Marie pattanó hangon magához intette.

Heidi Zwingli zord arccal figyelte a jelenetet. Neki esze ágában se volt felkelni a priccséről. A gondosan bebugyolált törött lába nagyobbnak tűnt, mint ő maga.

A többiek az alsóbb fedélzeten és a raktérben voltak, próbálták betömni a hajótesten tátongó lyukakat. A legnagyobb réseket, melyek az elsüllyedéssel fenyegették a _Trinité_ t, a flotta betömette, de így sem volt elég fájuk ahhoz, hogy minden léket, minden ereszt, minden kiszakadt válaszfalat pótoljanak.

– Ez rosszabb, mint mikor azzal a portugál istencsapásával akadtunk össze – dörmögte a szemetet söprögető Toni.

Erzsi nem tudta, kire céloz, és hiába figyelt, hallotta a szavakat, ahhoz még nem érzett magában erőt, hogy visszakérdezzen.

Fájtak a vállai, mire végzett, de a fedélzet ragyogott. Rezignált nyugalommal öntötte ki a mocskos vizet. Még mielőtt azonban újabb vödörrel meríthetett volna, Matt lépett hozzá. Egy szilkében híg levest hozott neki.

Bágyadt mosollyal megköszönte. Matt visszamosolygott, és megvárta, míg Erzsi elkortyolja az ebédet. Nem volt elég laktató, és még íze sem volt sok, de a többiek ugyanazt és ugyanannyit kaptak, mint ő, hát nem panaszkodott.

– Azért nagyon remélem, hogy Edet nem tartjuk meg a szakács pozíciójában – dünnyögte, mikor visszaadta a tálat Mattnek.

– Igazából anya főzött, Ed csak anya fazék előtti megtestesülése volt. És láthatóan nem tudta értelmezni a két csuklómozdulatnyi sót.1

Erzsi nevetett. Kicsit sután, kicsit gyengén, talán még egy csöppet erőltetetten is, de Mattet megnyugtatta. A nagykamasz megkönnyebbülten leejtette a vállait és indult összeszedni a tányérokat, hogy elmosogasson.

Már nyúlt a vödörért, hogy ott folytassa a takarítást, ahol abbahagyta, mikor Scott kétségbeesett kiáltása végigzengett a hajón. Mindenki félbeszakította, amit éppen csinált, és rémülten meredtek a fedélzetre robbanó skótra.

– Te! – bökött a kipirult arcú férfi Mattre. – Jössz velem, most azonnal!

Matt ijedten hátranézett, hogy Scott tényleg őrá gondolt-e, de mivel senki nem állt mögötte, letette a tálkákat a földre, és sietett a nagybátyja után.

– Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Romana.

Toni diplomatikus vállvonással felelt és összeszedte a tálakat, hogy akkor majd elmosogat ő. Erzsi mert egy vödör vizet, amit Toni elkért, hogy mosogathasson benne, hát mert még egyet. Scotték ekkor értek vissza a fedélzetre. Egészen kipirultak az erőlködéstől, ugyanis egy méretes, intarziás ládát hoztak, aminek az egyik sarkából gyanúsan csorgott a víz.

– Oké, tedd le! – szólt rá Scott Mattre.

A fedélzet kellős közepén tették le a ládát. Scott a plédje alól kapta elő a kulcsot, amit beillesztett a láda zárjába. Elforgatta a kulcsot, de a kattanás után nem nyitotta fel a fedelet azonnal.

– Nyugi-nyugi-nyugi – mondta magának. – Csak nem ment gallyra minden…

Hirtelen rántotta fel a láda fedelét.

A ládában változatos méretű, vizes tekercsek hevertek. Scott nyöszörögve markolt bele a hajába, majd pánik-közeli hangot megütve kérte el Erzsitől a vödör vizét. Ráadásul egészen udvarias volt.

Odavitte neki. Scott akkor már az ajkát beharapva bontogatta az egyik tekercset. Heidi és Gitta kérés nélkül csatlakozott hozzá, és segített neki kiteregetni és édesvízzel óvatosan lemosni a sót a tekercsekről.

– Össze fog rohadni mind – jelentette ki Scott síri hangon.

– Ha így állsz hozzá, biztosan – felelt Gitta nyugodtan. – Erzsi, kitennéd ezt a napra, kérlek?

A papírcsík másfél méter hosszú és harminc centi széles volt. Erzsi óvatosan vette kézbe és tanácstalanul körbenézett; a tejfehér köd nemigen kedvezett a napnak. Végül olyan helyre tette a papírt, ahová ebben a napszakban rendszerint odasütött a nap, és nem volt láb alatt senkinek. A ködöt nézve benne is felötlött az aggódás, elvégre ilyen párás időben a tekercsek lehet, hogy tényleg nem fognak megszáradni. Szemügyre vette az írást, hátha egyszerűbb lenne átmásolni, de meglepetten vette észre, hogy a papírt olyan betűkkel rótták tele, melyeket ő nem ismert.

A papírteregetésben csakhamar Matt és Toni is társa lett. A három kereskedő gyakorlott kézzel bontogatta szét a tekercseket és könyvlapokat. Scott folyamatosan skót káromkodásokat dünnyögött az orra alatt. Gitta elmondta, hogy melyik papírt milyen fényviszonyok között szárítsák meg. Heidi egy árva szót sem szólt, egészen addig, míg egy feltekert festmény nem akadt a kezébe.

Erzsi megtorpant Heidi mögött. Matt is odajött kíváncsiskodni, és ő sem szabadult. Scott idegesen szusszant és rájuk akart szólni, de a képet látva az ajkára forrt a szó.

A festményről négy, fehér inges fiatalember tekintett rájuk. Erzsinek beletellett egy hosszú pillanatba, míg megismerte a jobb szélen Scottot, a képmás ugyanis olyan gondtalan örömmel mosolygott, ahogy az eredetijét még soha nem látta. A másik három, akit hozzá hasonlóan vastag szemöldökkel vert meg a sors, ugyancsak mosolygott.

A beálló kínos csendet Matt törte meg:

– Melyikük apa?

Várakozón nézett Scottra. A férfi habozva pillantott unokaöccse szemébe.

– A szőke – bökte ki végül.

Erzsi újra a képre nézett. A négy fivér közül csak egy volt szőke, ő balról a második volt a képen. A legalacsonyabb, ezzel a legfiatalabb arcú volt a képen. Erzsi ránézésre azt mondta volna, hogy ifjabb volt a festmény készültekor, mint az azt néző fia. Bárki is készítette a festményt, ügyes kezű festő volt: Arthur Kirkland zöld szemei igen kifejezőek voltak. Egy boldog kamasz szemei, aki szeretett testvérei körében áll.

Scott mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna. A hangjában mentegetőzés bujkált:

– Marie nagyon sokat túlzott ezen a képen. Egyesével rajzolt le bennünket, de úgy festett meg minket, mintha így álltunk volna modellt neki.

Matt dadogva kérdezte, miért. Scott arcán kesernyés mosoly terült szét.

– Nézz csak rá. Arthur tizenhét volt, és akkoriban utált mindent és mindenkit, minket is beleértve. Nem mintha olyan sokat tettünk volna azért, hogy kedveljen minket. Vagy bármelyikünk tett volna azért, hogy kedveljük egymást. Ha így megálltunk egymás mellett, akkor az esetek többségében tíz perc múlva valamelyikünk vérzett.

– Általában Owen orra.

Marie hangjára összerezzentek. A nő nem őket nézte, hanem a képet, mereven és szigorúan.

– Nem tudtam, hogy nálad van. Sőt, egészen biztos voltam benne, hogy ha hozzád kerül, akkor kidobod.

– Flynn rakta el. A hajónk roncsai között találtam.

További magyarázat helyett a vállát vonogatta. Erzsi el tudta képzelni: miért dobna ki egy képet, melyről az elveszített testvérei mosolyognak le rá?

– És a másik kettő? – Matt ezúttal az anyjára nézett.

Marie mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és megsimogatta a fia vállát.

– A bal szélső Owen, Arthur és Scott között pedig Flynn áll.

– Azt hittem… – szólalt meg Matt, de félbehagyta a mondatot. – Én… azt hittem, szereted a rendet, _maman_.

– Ha születési sorban festettem volna meg őket, csak még jobban kitűnt volna, mennyire egy kaptafára készültek. Nézd csak meg; ugyanaz az orr, ugyanaz az áll… Flynn haja a legsötétebb, és Arthur felé egyre világosodik…

– Befejezted a családom elemzését? – vágott közbe hirtelen Scott.

– Ahogy kívánod – hajtott fejet dacosan Marie és ellibbent.

Matt arcáról sütött, hogy megannyi kérdést fojtottak bele. A kép további bámulásának Heidi vetett gátat, mikor egy merőkanállal vizet loccsantott a képre, és finom mozdulatokkal nekiállt lemosni róla a sót. Erzsi nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy az olajfestmények tisztításának ez a legelfogadottabb módja.

Már alacsonyan járt a nap, mire a láda kiürült. Addigra a fedélzetet mindenhol vizes és félig száraz tekercsek borították, lesúlyozva, hogy egy hirtelen széllökés egyiket se vigye el. Amikor azt hitte, hogy senki nem figyel rá, Alfred közelebbről is szemügyre vette az egyiket, de zavart arckifejezése alapján ő sem tudta elolvasni.

Nem csak Erzsi, de Matt is észrevette, hogy a fivére a fedélzeten van. Szokott csendességével magához intette, és megmutatta neki apjuk és nagybátyjaik képmását. Alfred gyorsan kifaggatta Mattet mindenről, amit a témában megtudott – Erzsi őszinte meglepetésére, franciául. Azok ketten olyan tájszavakkal kevert konyhanyelvet beszéltek, hogy az ő szépirodalmon művelt, párizsi oktatóval pallérozott franciája csak arra volt elég, hogy egy-két szót megértsen a sebes hadarásukból.

Beszállt a lentebbi szintek romeltakarításába. Miután a főfedélzet tiszta volt, Toni kezdett bizakodni. A mosoly visszaköltözött az arcára, de még mindig letört volt – ez az egész legénységen érződött.

Erzsinek ettől csak még fájóbb volt Gilbert hiánya.

Nem sikerült végezniük. Mikor a köd kezdett narancsszínt ölteni, Matt vacsorához szólította őket. Egyesével, egy ronggyal segített megmosni mindenkinek az arcát, aki a nagy takarítás közepette mocskos lett. Erzsi megköszönte a segítséget, mire a kamasz szégyellősen elpirult.

Romana és Toni hagyományos vacsorázó-szőnyegének az egyik oldala csúnyán megpörkölődött. Feliks alatt is másik párna volt, Erzsi pedig már csinosan elrendezgette a maguk párnáit, mikor rájött, hogy feleslegesen hozta elő Gilbertét, a vőlegénye nem fog csatlakozni az étkezéshez. Keserű arccal markolta fel és a melléhez szorítva azt indult vissza a lépcső alatti gardróbhoz.

– Erzsi – szólította meg Marie. – Hagyd csak. Mindig terítünk azoknak, akik éppen nincsenek velünk.

Megremegett a térde. Marie azonnal fordult tovább, folytatta az ételosztást. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy milyen hatással volt Erzsire a mondatába rejtett „éppen"-szócska.

A vacsora csendes és nyomott volt. Erzsi néha szó szerint meg tudta volna fojtani a többieket egy kis csöndért, most mégis azt kívánta, bár beszélnének. Erre sokat kellett várnia. Már elmajszolta a vacsorához járó vékony kenyérszelet utolsó morzsáit, és a kezei lefoglalására lassan forgatta az üres szilkét, mire Toni megszólalt.

– Hogy állunk a lékekkel?

– Még van, de elfogyott a deszka – jelentette készségesen Al.

– És az élelmiszereink nagy részét a flotta elvitte – tette hozzá Ed.

Toni lehunyta a szemét és sóhajtott.

– Mennyi élelmünk van?

– Szűkösen három napra elég. – Marie hangjáról Erzsinek egy öreg nő és egy kőkemény szárított marhahús keveréke jutott eszébe. – Rendes fejadagban mérve kettő, de ha okosan osztjuk ki és Alfred nem jár rá a maradékra, akkor kitart háromig.

Alfred szipogott.

– Halászháló van? – nézett körbe Scott.

Toni lehorgasztotta a fejét. Mindenki a tálja aljába bámult.

– Ezeket Gilbert tudta – törte meg a kínos csendet Ed. – Az ő dolga volt rendet tartani.

Erzsi összerándult. Megszorította a szilkét.

– Jó, akkor legyen nektek vasárnap, mosogatok én.

– Ilyen kézzel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Gitta.

Scott megrántotta a vállát.

– Mosogatok én – ajánlotta fel a svéd. – Te szedd össze a tekercseket, ne maradjanak kinn éjszakára.

Scott beleegyezett. A gyerekek még ettek, és Gitta figyelme nagy részét még nekik szentelte, így Scott volt az, aki körbejárt és összeszedte az üres tányérokat. Heidi nem volt hajlandó felemelni, letette a maga szilkéjét a lába elé, és fagyos tekintettel méregette a skótot, míg a férfi el nem tűnt a konyha irányában. Gitta csakhamar követte, a gyerekekkel együtt.

Feliks szedelőzködni kezdett. Felsegítette Dorát. Romana a tat felé húzta Tonit, az ikrek pedig, remélve, hogy átlátnak a lassan ritkuló ködön, felmásztak az árbocra. Erzsi nem látta értelmét, hogy felkeljen, a maga munkájával már nem tudott volna haladni. Pár perc és besötétedik. Holnap kell folytatnia, akkor is, ha nem sikerült felőrölnie minden erejét, ha a vállai még nem sajognak eléggé, ha még nem érzi magának kábának a fáradtságtól. Érezte, hogy az este megint túl hosszú időt fog tölteni a plafon bámulásával.

Marie és Heidi sem mozdult. A francia nő kinyújtóztatta a lábait.

– Igen sok embernek van igen sok indoka utálni ezt a barmot. – A konyha irányába biccentett. Erzsi már a hanglejtéséből tudta, hogy Scottra céloz. – Neked mi bajod vele, azon túl, hogy seggfej?

Erzsi tapintatosan elfordította a fejét, és úgy tett, mint aki nem veszi észre, hogy az ikrek lassabban másznak, Feliks pedig lassít a lépcső felé menet.

Heidi Marie-ra nézett és összeszorította az állkapcsát. Noha Scott volt az, aki a legegyszerűbb mondatába is egy életre elég haragot tudott préselni, a svájci hangjában rezgő gyűlölettől Erzsit kirázta a hideg.

– Megölette a húgomat.

Erzsi hirtelen kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Feliks már lenn is volt a lépcső alján, az ikrek pedig az árboc csúcsán. Ez nem egy könnyed történet volt, amin később csámcsoghatnak és jókat kuncoghatnak egy pohár bor mellett.

– Ne haragudj, de biztos vagy benne? – puhatolózott Marie. – Sokat lehet mondani róla, de szándékosan…

Heidi közbevágott:

– Négyen tudták, hol lakom: te, Romana, Lili és… _ő._ – Még arra se tudta magát rávenni, hogy a nevét kimondja. – Ha ti hárman itt voltatok, akkor Bondevik egyedül Lilitől tudhatta meg, hol vagyok. És ha ez így van, akkor Lili már nem él.

Nem értette. Hiányzott neki egy láncszem, a kapcsolat Scott és Lili között. Hacsak Heidi nem arra céloz, hogy a skótnak kellett volna fogságba esni a húga helyett.

Felállt, felkapta a maga és Gilbert párnáját, és hosszú létekkel a másodfedélzetre sietett.

Heidit most szabadították ki, és kék-zöld foltok borítják, nincsenek körmei, a lába pedig eltört. Scott alig pár órát töltött a tengernagy vendégszeretetére bízva, de ő sem úszta meg sértetlenül. Erzsi torka elszorult, és mély szánalmat érzett az ismeretlen nő, Lili iránt. Ha ő is olyan apró termetű, mint a Kereskedő… szerencsétlen.

Felötlött benne a gondolat, hogy Heidiben talán ugyanazok az érzések munkálnak, mint őbenne a _Rettenthetetlen_ fedélzetén. Ott, a cella padlóján heverve, bármelyik barátja életét odadobta volna Gilbertéért cserébe. Azonnal bűntudata támadt.

A többiek már lefekvéshez készülődtek. Mivel a fenti kabinokban senkinek nem volt jövése rendet tenni, megint Scottékhoz kuckóztak be. Erzsi elképedve meredt Mattre, mikor a halk szavú fiú kijelentette, hogy ő nem fog még egy éjszakát úgy tölteni, hogy legalább három ember sarka van a szájában, és mindenkinek kijelölte, hova fekhet le. Az Erzsihez hasonlóan döbbent legénység nem vitatkozott, engedelmeskedett. Matt zord elégedettséggel hevert le a magának kijelölt zsebkendőnyi területre. Az olajlámpa sárga fényénél Erzsi ismét meglátta a hasonlóságot Scott és a fiú között. Matt dacosan összeszorított ajkai éppen olyanok voltak, mint Scotté úgy általában, noha Matt vonásainak szigorúságán sokat finomított az anyjától örökölt arcformája és szemöldöke.

A hasonlóságok és különbségek, illetve a rokonok felismerése a fiúkban kellemesen lefoglalta a gondolatait. Mire minden oldalról körbejárta a témát, a sötétség teljes lett, és körülötte már mindenki aludt.

Gitta ágya eleve itt volt, a gyerekekével együtt. A fiúk a csata és a fogság után nem akartak egyedül aludni, befészkelték maguk a magas svéd mellé. A felszabadult két szalmazsákon Dora és Heidi aludt, amivel kapcsolatban senki nem talált semmi kivetni valót. Marie tegnap mintha morgott volna, amiért Scott nem volt hajlandó feladni a saját ágyát, de a férfi azt mondta, hogy ha ezen a hajón a nőknek ugyanannyi beleszólása van a dolgokba, mint a férfiaknak, akkor senki nem hivatkozhat neki a jó modorra, mint indokra, hogy a saját fekhelyéről lemásszon. Egyébként is elveszítette néhány körmét, így sebesültnek minősül ő is.

Scott azonban nem feküdt a maga ágyában, sőt, Marie sem volt ott, hogy az egyre hangosabban hortyogó Alfredet félálomban átfordítsa a másik oldalára. Matt álmos mordulással oldalba rúgta az ikrét, mire az nyüszögve odabújt hozzá. Egymást ölelve aludtak tovább.

Erzsi képtelen volt tovább feküdni. Muszáj volt felkelnie, nyújtózkodnia, mozgatnia a pattanásig feszült izmait. Nesztelenül osont át a szobán, lépdelt át a többieken. Belebámult az alsó fedélzet sötétségébe és úgy döntött, inkább felmegy a főfedélzetre.

A köd kezdett felszakadozni. A víz felett lebegő pászmák között átszűrődő holdfény még sejtelmesebbé, még átláthatatlanabbá tette az éjszakát. Hideg szél fodrozta a párát, és ellopta Erzsiből a meleget. Összehúzta magán Gilbert ingét. Hiába hajtotta fel a gallért; az inget a hálókamrájuk romjai között találta, frissen mosva, összehajtogatva. Már amikor megtalálta, tudta, hogy semmit nem őriz a gazdája illatából, mégis újra meg újra megszagolta.

Az orrépítmény lépcsője mellett volt egy kisebb beugró. Két vég összetekert kötél között szokták tartani a takarítós vödröket meg a felmosófákat, de azok most a második szinten voltak. A lépcső, és az orrépítmény korlátjából egy jókora darab hiányzott, a kicsiny fülkének sem volt plafonja, mert az ágyúgolyó elvitte azt is. Erzsi a kemény kötelek közé kucorodott. Üres fejjel és üres szívvel figyelte a tenger felett lebegő ködfoltokat.

Halk beszédhangok ütötték meg a fülét. Tudta, hogy Scott és Marie azok. Nem akart velük törődni. Nem akart felállni sem.

– Mióta érdekelnek ennyire a nőügyeim? – hallotta Scott mord hangját.

– Azóta, hogy két nőügyben is érdekelt vagy, mióta a fedélzetre léptél. Ez csöppet etikátlan. A fiaimtól is elvárom, hogy egyszerre csak egy hölgynek csapják a szelet.

– Pont te?

– Pont én.

– Azok után, amit velünk csináltál?

– Bolond ifjúságom – hárított Marie. – Azóta szültem két gyereket.

Scott válasz gyanánt horkantott.

– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a lelki világodra – jelentette ki szárazon Marie –, de annak sem örülnék, ha Heidi Gitta torkának ugrana.

– Peter nem a fiam – szögezte le sokadszorra Scott. – És Gitta nem az anyja.

Marie rövid, terhes szünetet tartott.

– Tudod, te és a fivéreid meglehetősen egy kaptafára készültetek. Egy kis módosítás itt, másmilyen árnyalatú haj ott, de le se tagadhatjátok egymást. Peter tökéletesen illik ebbe a sorba.

– Nem a fiam – ismételte makacsul Scott. – Ő… Ő az oka annak, hogy itt vagyok.

Erzsi éppenséggel úgy emlékezett, hogy Scott azután döntött a kihajózás mellett, hogy megtudta, többüknek is van olyan kártyája. Peter létezéséről csak Gitta boltjában szereztek tudomást, azon az eléggé elcseszett leánybúcsún.

Összeszorult a szíve, mikor eszébe jutott Gilbert, ahogy egy korsó sörrel hadonászva vezényelte Gitta holmijának berakodását.

– Oh. Akkor nem mostanában szedted össze, igaz?

– Nem. Egy ideje már velem van. Egy éve leborított egy kupac kristálycsészét a boltban, akkor passzoltam le Gittának. Vele szerintem jobban érzi magát, főleg azóta, hogy az a bolond nő befogadta Kallét.

Marie kuncogott.

– Mit vétettem, hogy pont veled beszélek ilyesmikről – dörmögte Scott.

– Itt vagy, nem?

– De. És te?

– Hosszú és érdektelen történet, melynek egyes részeit már amúgy is ismered.

– De nem az egészet.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy érdekel.

– Francba, átlátsz rajtam.

Marie felnevetett.

– Nyitott könyv vagy, aranybogaram. Akár a homlokodra is tetoválhatnád a gondolataidat.

Scott nem felelt. Marie hangja gyöngéddé vált:

– Érdekelt az a lány, igaz?

– Nem.

– A többieknek szemrebbenés nélkül tudsz hazudni. Akkor nekem miért nem?

– Ha átlátsz rajtam, akkor minek?

– Szóval érdekelt. Heidi úgy gondolja, hogy lepattintottad, de ahogy elmesélte, és ahogy ismerlek, úgy azt mondanám, hogy érdekelt. Miért hagytad ott?

Scott sóhajtott.

– Hogy magyaráztam volna el neki Petert?

– Tudtad, mi történt vele, ugye?

– Hallottam ezt-azt – ismerte el. – Tudtam, hogy Bondevik vadászik a kereskedők céhére. Az utóbbi időben igyekeztem akkor üzletelni, mikor a fickó a világnak nem ebben a szegletében volt.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy van kereskedőcéh.

– Nincs, de egyszerűbb így hivatkozni rá. Ugyanazt az esküt tettük. Ismerjük egymást, ismerjük egymás vevőkörét. Tudjuk, hogy ki, kivel és legfőképpen mivel üzletel. Alapszabály, hogy nem vágunk alá a másiknak és nem csábítjuk át a vásárlókat.

– Ezért nem kerestél meg, holott tudtad, hogy Heidi kapcsolatban van velem?

– Egyszer láttam a hajó névsorát, abban úgy voltál benne, hogy „Bonnefoy – szakács". Nem gondoltam, hogy te vagy az. Nekünk sose főztél.

– Mert hagytatok volna?

– Nem, nem valószínű.

– Azóta nem ettem se haggist, se scone-t, csak hogy tudd.

Erzsi hallotta a nosztalgikus sóhajukat. Kisvártatva ismét Marie szólalt meg:

– Ott tartottál, hogy hallottál ezt-azt.

– Akkor léptem le, mikor megkerestek egy nagy tételes megrendelés miatt. Muszáj volt mennem. Ezt meg is mondtam neki. Azt mondta, jó. Szóval mentem, elintéztem a melót. Semmi komoly, négy hajónyi szárított piráját kellett útnak indítani Amszterdamba. Mindet lekapcsolták. Ő meg… Bondevik megtalál, ha vízre szállsz. Senki nem tudja, hogyan, de megtalál. Kereskedőként a tenger szava ugyan köt, de némi védelmet is ad. Így se merek két óránál hosszabb tengeri utakba belevágni, mióta Bondevik itt van. Gittáról tudom, hogy évek óta nem volt kinn a tengeren, Zwingli meg szerintem ugyanez pepitában. A húgának semmiképp nem lett volna szabad hajóra szállni.

– Heidi azt mondta, a nevét se tudod.

– Lili.

Erzsit meglepte a gyöngédség, amivel Scott kiejtette a nevet. Nem azért, mert nem gondolta, hogy nincs benne ilyen – Peterrel és Kalléval gondoskodó volt. Már majdnem kedves. Egyedül arra nem számított, hogy ezt a kedvességet valaki másra is ki tudja terjeszteni.

– Szebb, mint te – folytatta Scott.

– Kösz.

– Marie, ennél nagyobb dicséretet nőre nem igazán tudok elképzelni.

– Oh. Köszönöm.

A csönd meghosszabbodott. Elnyúlt, mint a meleg karamell, és Erzsi úgy érezte, lemoshatatlan mocskot hagy a bőrén.

– Ezért az a minimum, hogy mesélsz egy kicsit arról, miért is vagy _te_ itt – dörmögte Scott.

– Nem tudom – felelte Marie tanácstalanul. – Én csak… Nem tudom.

– És azt tudod, hogy mi az, amit naphosszat hurcolsz?

– Parancsolsz?

– A hajtűid.

– Arthurtól kaptam őket.

– Vagy tök hülye vagyok, vagy mágikusak.

– Szerintem is-is – nevetett fel a nő könnyedén. – A fejüket ki lehet nyitni, és ebben van egy darab sellőkönny.

– Marie, drágám, ha meg nem sértődsz. Ugye tudod, hogy azzal nagyjából egy pillanat alatt lehagytuk volna Bondeviket?

– Ez nem azért van.

– Hát!

– A fiúknak – mondta nagyon-nagyon csendesen. – Ha valami bajuk esne. Én… én azt nem élném túl.

– Elég közel jártak hozzá.

– Elég közel jártam hozzá, hogy összetörjem, de még mielőtt eljutottam volna odáig, megszöktünk. És most itt vagyunk, ebben a szintén mágikus eredetű ködben, suhanunk tova egy hajón, ami annyira tropa, hogy nem kéne mennie, és Roma meg Ed a délután azt mondta, hogy hiába módosítottak az irányon legalább háromszor, a hajó ugyanarra megy. Fordulunk, de mégsem.

– Erről miért nem volt szó vacsoránál?

– Minek, hogy keltsük a pánikot? Ködben megyünk, közel sem biztos az, amit mondtam. Ednek csak becslései vannak, de azok mind ugyanarra futnak ki. Ha elmondtuk volna, akkor Toni csak fölöslegesen stresszelné magát rajta, úgysem tud kezdeni vele semmit. A gyerekeket nem akarom ennek kitenni, Feliks… nos, abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy ő hogy reagálna, de Dorát mindenképpen kímélnünk kell.

– Terhes, nem beteg.

– Igen, és a csata óta vérzik. Eddig is volt rá példa, és a javasasszonyok mindenhol azt mondták, hogy előfordul, de szerintem… hát, érted. A vérének a testén belül a helye, a babájának még pár hónapig szintén.

– Ha mondtad volna, hogy ennyire bele akarsz menni, azt mondtam volna, hogy inkább ne tedd.

– Hogy is mondtad? Terhes, nem beteg. Ez egy olyan állapot, amiben a földön élő emberek vagy így, vagy úgy, de részesei voltak. Még Jézusnak is meg kellett születni.

– Nem ezt mondtam, azt mondtam, hogy a részletekre nem voltam kíváncsi.

– A nyavalyás egoista mindenedet, azt! – fakadt ki Marie. – Inkább találd ki, merre megyünk. Gittán lógtak a gyerekek, hozzá nem mehettünk, mikor meg Heidit kérdeztem, mondott egy tucat dolgot, amire szüksége lenne a helymeghatározáshoz, és megsértődött, mikor megkértem, hogy angolul vagy franciául ismételje meg.

Erzsi gúnyos nevetést várt. Vagy csak egy megvető horkantást, esetleg lenéző szusszanást. Scott azonban meg se mukkant.

– Milyen csendes vagy – adott hangot a gondolatainak Marie.

– És ha most küldenéd ki a fickót? – kérdezte hirtelen Scott. – Néha lehet látni az eget a ködfoszlányok között.

– Viccelsz velem, ugye?

Scott igen sokáig hallgatott, és nagyon megfontoltan szólalt meg:

– Ha holnap sem száll fel a köd, akkor talán, ismétlem, _talán_ hajlandó vagyok megpróbálni megnézni, mi a helyzet. Függ a körülményektől is.

– Amikor megismerkedtünk, még a melledet verted, mikor szóba kerültek a képességeid.

Scott nehezen sóhajtott.

– Már nem olyan ez, mint régen. Owen halála óta… a mágia változik, Marie. Nehezebb elérnem. Nehezebb ott maradnom. – Pillanatnyi hallgatás után hozzátette: – Abban se vagyok biztos, hogy a testvéreim nélkül képes vagyok rá.

– Próbálkoznod azért szabad.

– Egyszer megpróbáltam szelet támasztani.

– És?

– Mit és? Nem sikerült. Amíg a többiek velem voltak, olyan orkánt csináltam, amilyet nem szégyelltem, akkor meg másfél órás előkészülettel se sikerült összehoznom egy nyavalyás szellőt se.

– Nem azt kérem, hogy változtass az irányon. Azt kérem, hogy derítsd ki, hova megyünk. Az könnyebb, nem?

– Talán. Nem tudom. Minden a körülményektől függ, Marie. Néhány évtizede volt már, hogy mi együtt hajóztunk, nem hiszem, hogy a _sídh_ erősebb lett azóta.

– Most csak a kifogásokat keresed, ugye?

– Miért nem tudod felfogni, hogy nem megy?! – csattant fel. – A szél nem egy olyan ócska szajha, mint a tűz, hogy csettintésre engedelmeskedjen!

– Nem lesz könnyebb, ha irigykedsz Arthurra.

– Nem irigykedem.

– Erről még vitatkozhatunk, de szerintem azt teszed. Ne – vágta el Scott éledő ellenkezését. – Flynn azt mondta, hogy a földdel sem egyszerű, mégis megbirkózott vele.

– Én meg nem vagyok Flynn.

– Milyen kár.

– Érte tényleg kár.

Marie sóhajtott:

– Négyőtök közül neki volt a legtöbb esze. Remélem, jól van.

– Amikor találkoztunk veled abban a kocsmában, meg voltam győződve róla, hogy a végén mellette kötsz ki.

– No igen – hümmögött. – Vele talán sikerült volna valami normális párkapcsolatot összeeszkábálni.

– Az ikrek kérdeztek Arthurról – ütötte tovább a vasat Scott. – Azt mondták, nem mesélsz nekik az apjukról.

– Mert _fáj_ , Scott. Nem jött haza. Nem tudom, hol van, hogy van, miért nem jött haza. És ha elkezdek rajta gondolkodni, mindig arra jutok, hogy biztosan az én hibám.

– Magadat okolni a legnagyobb hülyeség, amit tehetsz.

– Elsőre te is engem okoltál – mondta keserűen.

– Én és a hirtelen indulataim – jelentette ki könnyedén. – Azt tudtad, hogy az első pillanattól kezdve beléd volt esve?

– Igen – szipogott. – Mondta.

– _Arthur?_ – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

– Nagyon csúnyán le kellett hozzá itatnom.

– Szégyentelen vagy.

Marie-ból ekkor bukott ki a zokogás.

– Hé, hékás, no. Most itt fogod itatni az egereket?

– Azt se tudja, hogy a fiúk a világon vannak! – sírta. – És itt van ez a nyavalyás sellőkönny, és _annyiszor_ eszembe jutott, hogy összetöröm, és azt kívánom, hogy vele legyek, de akkor a fiúk… és mit fog szólni hozzájuk? Ráadásul mindig a neveken lovagoltatok, jók-e egyáltalán…

– Jó nevük van – csitította Scott. – Erős nevük van.

– Kicsinek nem engedtem őket a szárazra lépni – mesélte Marie pityergősen. – Kerestem Arthurt… visszamentem Európába. Voltam Írországban, meg Angliában… és közben féltem, hogy valamelyik mesétek előlép, és elviszi őket.

– Az összes _sídhe_ bezárult. Meséltük ezt is, nem?

– Ha te lettél volna a helyemben, szerintem te is féltél volna.

– Megkereszteltetted őket?

– Természetesen.

– Nohát. A _sídh_ ellen mi sem véd jobban, mintha nem hiszel bennük.

– Ne mondj ilyet.

– Miért ne?

– Mert abból a vérből vagytok. A fiaim is. Ha nincs _sídh_ , akkor ők is elmennek.

– Nincs _sídh_ , Marie. Az utolsó domb akkor zárult be, mikor elhagytuk Írországot. És mi nem maradhattunk, mert az emberek vére folyik bennünk. Nézz csak rá a fiaidra, Marie. Ők emberek. Őket nem fogja megváltoztatni pár varázslat, mint engem vagy a fivéreimet. Ők _igazán_ emberek.

Marie-t ettől csak még erősebben rázta a zokogás.

– Jaj istenem… de Scott… Te itt vagy. Én itt vagyok. Akkor velük mi lesz? Ők emberek, velük mi lesz?!

Scott nem válaszolt. Csendesen csitította Marie-t.

Erzsi nem sokat értett az elhangzottakból. Számtalanszor megfordult a fejében, hogy eloson, de mikor kidugta a fejét az alkóvból, látta, hogy azok ketten tőle alig pár lépésnyire támasztják a korlátot. Ha megmozdul, azonnal észreveszik. Talán a torkát köszörülve kellett volna elmennie, hogy ne ijedjenek meg. Azzal együtt viszont kínosan nyilvánvaló lett volna, hogy a beszélgetésnek addig minden hangját hallotta. A legelején kellett volna vennie a fáradtságot és lelépni.

Marie lassan elcsendesült.

– Jaj, miket is hordok itt össze-vissza – nevetett fel sírós hangon. – Egy szenilis vénség vagyok.

– Ugyan már.

– Kedves tőled. Menj inkább aludni, hosszú napunk lesz holnap. Csak el kéne mondani, hogy nem tudjuk, hova megyünk… majd ráéneklek Dorára, hátha nem lesz baja…

Az orra alatt sorolta a teendőit, úgy kerülte meg az orrépítményt, hogy aludni térjen. Erzsi nem győzött hálálkodni, hogy nem előtte ment el.

– Jó éjt! – szólt a nő után Scott.

Választ nem kapott.

Ott kuporgott az alkóvban, és nagyon remélte, hogy Scott is megy aludni. Egészen elmacskásodtak a tagjai, teljesen felébredt, és az esti hűvösben kezdett fázni. Így sem mehet vissza a helyére, míg azok ketten ébren vannak…

– Ersi.

A szíve kihagyott két dobbanást. Remegve nézett fel az előtte álló skótra.

– Ha bármikek is egy szót szólni mersz arról, amit ma hallottál, megetetlek a halakkal.

Scott kedves mosollyal összeborzolta a haját. Választ sem várva ment le a hálóba.

Már égett a tüdeje, mire ismét levegőt tudott venni.

1Ez valódi. Koliban voltam, nem tudtam főzni, felhívtam anyámat, hogy van adott holmim, én ezt képzeltem el belőle, ő azt mondta, hogy rendben, kezdjem azzal, hogy rakok ételízesítőt a vízbe. Adott volt a kérdésem: mennyit? Miután megbeszéltük, hogy az érzésre esetemben nem sokat mond, anyuka megpróbálta érzékletesen leírni a két csuklómozdulatnyit, amennyit ő a Szent Ételízesítős Üvegéből a levesbe szór. Úgy emlékszem, elszartam azt a kaját, de megettem, mert meglepő módon, éhes voltam.


	20. Ősellenség

**Hogyan igyekezzünk életben maradni ugyanazon a ∂ † µ szigeten az ősellenségünkkel**

Roderich arra ébredt, hogy a feje a saját súlyánál fogva zökken egyet. Fejjel lefelé lógott. Az ébredéssel minden izma összerándult, mire a lógástól megmacskásodott nyakába éles fájdalom hasított. A bennszülöttek úgy kötötték fel a vállukon tartott rúdra, mint egy állatot.

Mire felszisszent, addigra a hirtelen jött éles fájdalom visszaolvadt a fájó porcikái hosszú sorába. Még mindig a bokája vitte a prímet.

Körülötte a bennszülöttek ismeretlen nyelvükön vartyogtak. Barna bőrükre fehér festékkel kentek mintákat, és Roderich nagyot nyelve vette észre, hogy az egyikük nyakláncát valószínűleg összeaszott fülekből fűzték.

Megpróbálta megrángatni a köteleit, de a hosszadalmas vívás, és a szakadékból kievickélés megtette a hatását. Teljesen kimerült. A mocorgással csak azt érte el, hogy az egyik férfi megbökte, és rákiáltott. Egy szavát sem értette, de a hangsúly és a vicsorgás nem hagyott kétséget a mondandója felől. Példás magatartással tűrte az út hátralevő részét.

A faluban az őt hordozó férfiak egyszerűen lehajították őt a földre. Hangosan felnyögött, melynek egyik oka a földet érés, a másik a lábai között landoló farúd volt. Nem hagyták heverészni, a farudat elvitték, őt magát pedig durván felrántották a földről. Ide-oda taszigálták. Összekötözött lábain nem tudott megállni, újra és újra elesett.. A festett arcú idegenek játszottak vele és kacagtak az ő szenvedésén.

Roderich ismét elterült a porban, de a nevetés ezúttal elmaradt.

Fektéből egy testes férfira nézhetett fel. Szárított fűből és bőrökből készült öltözéke minden szempontból barbár volt – de igényes munka. A láthatóan idősebb férfi egy halszálkával piszkálta a fogait, és úgy méregette őt, mint a lókupecek a portékát. Megfigyelése eredményeit nem közölte, csak legyintett egyet.

Bármit is jelentett, hatalmas hujjogást és örömkiáltásokat váltott ki a törzsből. Roderichet ismét felrántották a földről, lekentek neki négy izmos pofont, és mire magához tért a szédelgésből, már egy póznához kötözve állt. Az egyik bennszülött egy igénytelenül kifaragott fatálkából vízzel kínálta. Roderich mohón ivott.

– Köszönöm – mosolygott hálásan.

Kapott még egy pofont.

A törzsfőnök megrázta a kezében tartott botot, amin csörögtek a rákötözött termések. A bennszülöttek még hangosabban ujjongtak, néhányan ugrándozni kezdtek a féltucatnyi kalyibából álló falu főterén. Bár, talán találóbb lenne az árnyékoló kifejezés, a kunyhóknak ugyanis csak egy oldalról volt faluk.

A törzsfőnök elégedetten nézett végig a népén. Felemelt kézzel csendre intette őket, majd rövid szónoklatot intézett hozzájuk. Mondanivalója végén hangos vijjogást hallatott, melyet a népe lelkesen visszhangzott. A férfi elégedetten fordult meg és ballagott fel a trónusához, melyet egy kisebb emelvény közepére helyeztek.

Roderich ereiben meghűlt a vér, mikor észrevette, hogy a trónszék karfáinak elkészítéséhez két emberi koponyát használtak fel.

A még mindig vijjogó falusiak közül kivált egy. Görnyedten, kezeit rázva közelítette meg Roderichet, a fejét jobbra-balra forgatta és közben magának motyogott az orra alatt. Egészen más volt az öltözéke, mint a falu többi tagjának – afféle sámánnak tűnt a teljes testét borító festéstől és a ragadozók fogaiból fűzött nyakláncaiban.

Körbeugrálta Roderichet. Ahogy utánafordult, észrevette, hogy az övé mellett még két oszlop áll, és a hozzá közelebb állóhoz Beilschmidtet kötözték. A porosz eszméletlen volt, csak a kötelek tartották függőlegesen. Roderich hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy örüljön-e, vagy sem, amiért egyedül kell megszenvednie ezt a megaláztatást.

A sámán befejezte a motyogást. Fülsértő hangon állt neki kornyikálni. Roderich fintorgott, a falunak pedig több lakója befogta a fülét, köztük a törzsfőnök is. Éneke végeztével eufórikusan kiáltott fel:

– _Sen ttarggak!_ _I dea sen ttargakkal!_

Két fiatal, festetlen fiú szaladt elő, és leterítettek egy vég fehér vásznat Roderich elé a földre. Összevont szemöldökkel bámulta: ilyen ruhák mellett ilyen minőségű anyagot ez a primitív törzs nem készíthet. A fiúkat leányok követték, akik különböző tárgyakat tettek az anyagra: egy francia stílusú, filigrán díszekkel ellátott kardot, egy összecsukható iránytűt, egy parókát és egy kicsiny, kopott Bibliát. Volt még csontlegyező és övcsat, szextáns és sárgaréz gyertyatartó, lepecsételt pléhdobozba zárt só és – Roderich szíve nagyot dobbant – egy hegedűtok. Rengeteg kacatot halmoztak fel a vászonra, melyről már látta, hogy hajdanán egy vég vitorlavászon lehetett.

Gondolni sem akart rá, hogy honnan szerezhették ezeket a holmikat.

Merev arccal figyelte az elébe óvakodó sámánt. A férfi két, kövekkel töltött kókuszdió héjával tetőtől talpig körbecsörögte és óbégatott. Egy különösen fals hangnál Roderich arca megrándult, mire a férfi kezéből kifordult a csörgő. Áhítatos arccal nyúlt felé és vette le az orráról a szemüvegét, melyet csodálatos módon nem hagyott még el. A sámán fülsértően magas hangon nevetett, és a többi tárgy közé tette. Ezek után Beilschmidthez lépett, sokkal óvatosabban, mint ahogy azt az imént Roderichhel tette. Az ujja hegyével bökte meg a poroszt, és hátraugrott, mintha attól félne, hogy menten beléje csap a ménkű. A várt hatás természetesen elmaradt, mire újra előrelépett. Az állánál fogva megemelte Beilschmidt fejét, és kikerekedett szemmel tekintett az arcába. Izgatott mormolással húzta fel az egyik szemhéját, és újfent hátraugrott.

Hangos óbégatással csapta össze a kezeit a feje felett, és térdre rogyva kántálni kezdett. A falu sietve követte a példáját, mind-mind térden állva hajlongtak a porosznak.

– Ha Elizaveta ezt látná – szakadt ki Roderichből.

A sámán a kántálás közepén elhallgatott.

– _Kutate! Kuta tee!_ – rivallt a kapitányra.

A sámán talpra ugrott és a vászonra rakott kacatokat kétszer körbefutva elébe rohant. Roderich várta az újabb pofont. Helyette a férfi arcon köpte.

Az undortól kirázta a hideg.

A sámán félretáncolt, és a kezeit az ég felé rázva úgy visított, mint akinek a lávai közé rúgtak. A korábban a tárgyakat hozó ifjak erre előszaladtak a nép közül és szépen, egyesével arcon köpködték Roderichet. Az utolsó hármat már rezignált beletörődéssel fogadta. Végigfutott a fejében a gondolat, hogy a mama egészen biztosan tudja, most milyen mélyen van a slamasztikában.

És vajon Elizaveta érzi?

A sámán teli szájjal, diadalmasan röhögött. Közvetlenül Roderich arcába, pipiskedve. Meg tudta számolni a férfi szuvas fogait. A szájszaga alapján a fickónak rohadtak a belei.

– _Heja!_ – kiáltott fel a törzsfőnök, mikor a sámán már éppen kezdett belelendülni az üvöltözésbe.

A főnök a trónján ülve körözött a bal kezével. A sámán egészen csüggedten forgatta a szemét és lelombozva lépett hátra. Ez egyszerre volt csodálatos és felettébb aggasztó.

A főnök újabb intésére a fiatalok a négy sarkánál fogva kifeszítették a vitorlavásznat és pár lábbal odébb vitték. Még le sem tették az anyagot, máris markos férfiak jelentek meg, hosszabb-vékonyabb fadarabokat hordva a lábukhoz.

A nyelvüket lehet, hogy nem érti, de egészen nyilvánvalónak tűnt, hogy mire készülnek.

Felnézett a törzsfőnökre, aki az állát dörgölve figyelte a fahordást. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy milyen mértékben kellene kérlelő fintort vágnia ahhoz, hogy kegyelmet kapjon.

A sámán a haját tépve kerülgette a fahordókat. Minduntalan a lábuk alá került, az egyik férfi megbotlott benne és dühösen rámordult. A sámán a fejét fogva dülöngélt odébb.

– _Há nenene, nemán nemán_ – mondta, és leborult a főnök előtt. – _Ottanvana feelistense rzet! Ido os ifjonca z zurram nemmegnyam_ _nyam_ _!_

– _Kuss!_

– Mifaszomvan… – nyöszörgött Beilschmidt németül.

– Ah, danke, mein Herr! – kiáltott fel Roderich. – Meg akarnak ölni minket!

– Minket? – visszhangozta a férfi kásás hangon. Aztán hunyorgott. – Te jó isten, hogy nézel ki?

Roderich a szemét forgatta.

– Részletkérdés. Most hozzák a fát, szerintem ebből tűz is lesz.

Beilschmidt végighordozta zavaros tekintetét a törzsön. A férfi, aki egy ölre való gallyat akart a lába elé szórni, megdermedt. Lassan felemelkedett, és elhátrált előle, sőt, még meg is hajolt.

– Mármint, téged akarnak megölni – mosolyodott el Beilschmidt önelégülten.

A sámán még mindig a főnöknek magyarázott, és most lendületesen fordult, hogy rájuk mutogasson. Észrevette, hogy Beilschmidt magához tért, mire megint óbégatni kezdett.

– _Ooo, feelistenn!_

Odarohant hozzájuk, és leborult a rőzserakás előtt.

– _Nemmakarni nagygooree! Aaldassad megfele serensetlenjit!_ – A porosz félrebillentett fejjel nézte a férfit. – _Nemtudnia nemjoo hamnyamm, feelistentet nemmegnyam!_

Beilschmidt megnyalta az alsó ajkát.

– Hanem mit te akarol félistenttel?

Roderich nem kapott szikrát.

– _Ooo, feelistente, felvigyejanap dolgaikatat!_

– Vigye.

– _Ooo, feelistente, nemkellesz ollan mosok, mibenvagon mifajtaank…_

– Ej! – vágott közbe a porosz. – Mit te akarol?

Roderich pillantása szaporán járt kettejük között. Nem értette, mit mond Beilschmidt, de úgy tűnt, szót ért ezzel a vademberrel. A sámán ismét pucsítva a földhöz szorította a homlokát.

– _Kiszabadulaasod napjaanakat adatik meg, nagyurammnak kedve serrint. Nem meg nyamnyam._

Beilschmidt hümmögött. A sámán egyéb válasz híján boldogan ugrott fel és rohant vissza a törzsfőhöz.

– Mit mondott? – nézett a másikra Roderich izgatottan. – Elengednek?

– Így is mondhatjuk. Azt hiszi, hogy embertestbe zárt félisten vagyok, és ki kell szabadítania.

– Oh, hogy oda ne rohanjak.

– Fel fog gyújtani, veled együtt – sandított rá. – Csak engem nem esznek meg.

– Nekem legalább valami hasznom is lesz.

– Arschgeige.

Geige. Hegedű. Roderich a vitorlavásznon heverő tok felé nézett, és összeszorult a szíve.

– Náluk van olyan, hogy utolsó kívánság? – pillantott a poroszra.

Amaz megpróbálta megrántani a vállát, de a szoros kötelek nem engedték. Mord hangon válaszolt:

– Honnan tudjam?

– A nyelvüket beszéled…

– Ismerek egy hasonló dialektust, és valószínűleg olyan akcentusom van, mint annak a rendje.

– Azért egy kérdést megér.

– Ha sokat beszéltetsz, nekik is feltűnik, hogy nem vagyok olyan nagymenő.

– Nem mindegy, hogy megesznek-e, vagy sem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Roderich. – Kis szerencsével, mikor nekikezdenek a falatozásnak, addigra halottak leszünk.

– Téged tényleg nem zavar? – fakadt ki.

– Egy nappal ezelőtt majdnem meghaltam, azóta itt vagyok egy szigeten, élelem és víz nélkül. Most fogságba estem, így továbbra is tekinthetem magam halottnak.

Új, ismeretlen fény csillant meg Beilschmidt szemében. Nem vitatkozott, helyette a törzs felé fordult:

– Héha hó! Itten fi mellém kiporciózva nyamnyamnak. Vón néki vala kicsinyég tudakoznivalója.

A sámán az alárendeltek görnyedésével nézett fel a törzsfőre. Az megdörgölte az állát, és jóváhagyóan intett. A sámán cifra meghajlás formájában továbbította az engedélyt, mire Beilschmidt Roderichre pillantott, hogy mondja a nagy ötletét.

– A vásznon…

– Fogalmam sincs, hogy mondják azt, hogy vászon – vágott közbe a porosz. – Egyszerű szavakat mondj.

– A hegedűhöz mit szólsz?

– Anyád hogy van? – Megköszörülte a torkát, és ismét vartyogni kezdett: – Ottan van setét bőrrel fedve az eszköz, melyre ez fi… használatot kér.

Roderich nagyon remélte, hogy a pillanatnyi szünet, míg a porosz a megfelelő szót kereste, nem válik kárukra.

– _Sen targgak!_ – kiáltott fel dühösen a sámán. – _Sen targgak!_

– Azt mondja, azok szent tárgyak, és nem valószínű, hogy kézbe veheted.

– Ha az tényleg egy hegedű, akkor szeretnék játszani egyet. Műsoros vacsora, nekik tiszta haszon.

– Tippelhetsz, hogy ezek közül melyik szót nem tudom. Segítek: egyiket se.

– Akkor vesd be minden félisteni erődet.

Beilschmidt krákogott.

– Tudomása szép, de használatot kér. Tudomása a setét bőrről ujjongás lesz köztetek.

A sámán hebegett és habogott, rázta a csontos karkötőit. A törzs úgy bámulta a vonaglását, mint ötévesek a fejre fordított bogarakat.

– Hallásnak ékes szózat lesz az – próbálkozott Beilschmidt.

– _Muzsika?_ – kapta fel a fejét a törzsfőnök.

Beilschmidt, immár a helyes szó birtokában, lelkesen rábólintott.

– _Muzsika! –_ dörrent a törzsfőnök parancsa.

– _Háddede…_ – sápítozott a sámán. – _Sen targgak…_

– _Kuss!_

Egy leány felemelte a hegedűtokot, és a rőzserakás aljához lépdelt vele. Úgy fogta, mintha hímestojást tartana a kezei között. Előrenyújtotta a tokot, Roderich pedig boldogan elvette volna, ha nem lett volna éppenséggel kikötözve egy póznához. Erre Beilschmidt is felfigyelt, és már mondta is, mielőtt Roderich kérte volna:

– Az fi szükségét szenvedi kezeinek.

A sámán már jajgatott, mint egy hivatásos siratóasszony. A főnök a trónszéke mellé nyúlt, felvett egy földre fektetett hosszú botot és kupán vágta, hogy hallgasson már el.

Egy izmos férfi kiszabadította Roderich csuklóit. Első dolga volt a csuklójára húzni a kabátja ujját, hogy meg tudja törölni az arcát. Kinyújtotta a kezét a hegedű felé, de a lány elhúzta a kezeit. Balra nézett, Roderich pedig követte a pillantását; még egy lány lépett hozzájuk, a kezében széles fatál, melyben vizet hozott. Elég volt összenéznie a lánnyal ahhoz, hogy tudja, mit várnak tőle.

A keze után az arcát is meg kellett mosnia, sőt, egy harmadik lány egészen a könyökéig feltűrte a ruhaujját, hogy megfelelő mértékben tiszta legyen.

Remegő szívvel fordult ismét a lány felé. Végtelenül hosszú pillanatnak élte meg, míg a lány víztől csillogó kezeibe adta a hegedűtokot. Majdnem felkiáltott megkönnyebbülésében, mikor megérezte az árulkodó súlyt. A súlyt, mely elárulta, hogy nem hiába őrizgették ezt a tárgyat a törzs lakosai.

Óvatosan, a lány iménti puha lépteit utánozva sétált vissza a vitorlavászonhoz. Feltételezte, hogy nem lennének boldogok, ha a porba fektetné a szentként tisztelt tárgyat, így a vászonra tette le. Egy egész falu bámulta minden mozdulatát, ami feszélyezte. Beilschmidt külön kategóriát képviselt, a férfi ugyanis egyszerre nézett rá haragosan, hogy ne merjen semmilyen hibát elkövetni, és remélve, hogy a hegedű épen kerüljön elő a tokból.

A törzsön moraj futott végig, mikor Roderich az ezüstcsatokat egyetlen mozdulattal felpattintotta, és felnyitotta a tok fedelét. Még a sámán is abbahagyta a feje búbjának hüppögő dörgölését.

A hegedű hibátlan volt. A húrjait összetekerve a fedél kis zsebecskéjébe rejtették. A hangszert hosszú utazásra készítették fel, abban a tudatban, hogy közben egyszer sem fogja hozzáértő kézbe venni. Ez évekkel ezelőtt lehetett, mert a hangszer testén már megtörtre fakult a fényezés.

Áhítatos, néma csend kísérte a felhúrozás öt perces, komótos folyamatát. A hatás kedvéért csak akkor pendítette meg a húrokat, mikor azok már mind a helyükön voltak. Az emberek ismét felmorajlottak, Roderich pedig guggolva, a hegedűt még mindig félig a tokjában tartva, csak pengetéssel hangolta be.

Megmarkolta a vonót és lendületesen állt fel. A törzs tagjai egy emberként hőköltek hátra, ő pedig sütkérezett a figyelmükben. A nyakához illesztette a hangszert, és megállt. Nem csak úgy, ahogy az ember séta közben megáll, hanem csinosan, ahogy tanították. _Húzd ki magad_. Egyik láb, másik láb. Büszke, de nem dölyfös. A vonót úgy tartotta maga mellett, rézsút a föld felé, akár egy kivont kardot.

Lehunyta a szemét, és kizárta a bennszülötteket. Kizárta a világot, a teste megviseltségét, az elméje fáradtságát. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és játszani kezdett.

Bach legmélyebb szomorúsága sírt fel a húrokról, A hang egy pillanatra megpihent a vonó hegyén, aztán felugrott, összeborzolta Roderich tincseit. Körbeszaladta a két áldozatot, megcsókolta valamennyi bennszülöttet, és ott tekergett, ott siklott közöttük, míg a vonó másik hangra nem lépett. A hang méltóságteljesen halt meg, hogy nemlétével hozzájáruljon utódja büszke születéséhez.

Roderich meghajolt előttük, ha azt kérték. Nyújtózott, ha azt akarták. A futamok hajladozásra késztették, ahogy a parti fűz behódol a szélnek. A durva hangok ütlegelése ellen szilárd tartást vett fel, hogy olyan legyen, mint a magas bérc.

A zene mindig is más világ volt. A megnyugvás, a kibékülés pillanatait hozta el. Ha Prt Magorban vagy odahaza volt, a szülei birtokán, nem telt el nap úgy, hogy a zongorája néma maradt volna. Valahányszor felzaklatta valami, vagy úgy érezte, túlcsordulnak a lelkében az érzések, leült játszani. Sosem tudta igazán szavakba önteni azt a kemény érzést, melyet a billentyűk keltettek benne. Fa és csont a keze alatt, melyek mindig úgy és akkor hajtották végre a parancsait, ahogy azt ő akarta. Egy eszköz, melynek tökéletesen birtokában volt, tökéletes uralmat gyakorolt felette, mégis az igájába hajtotta a fejét, mert ezen keresztül a lelke át tudott kelni ebből a sivár világból egy másikba, egy tökéletesbe.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy tökéletesen emlékszik Bach eredeti dallamára. Hagyta, hogy a keze vezesse, hogy a futamokkal díszített szólam időnként elkanyarodjék, mutasson egy keveset Vivaldiból és Corelliből. Elrugaszkodott, repült. Most utoljára, elvégre csakhamar megtér a lelke a teremtőjéhez.

Fals hangok csúsztak a dallamba, holott a játéka hibátlan volt.

Beilschmidt a szavaiban félte a halált. Vörös szeme remegő fényében ott bujkált az aggodalom. Talán Elizavetára gondolt, mikor megtudta, hogy mi vár rá. Talán nem is magáért, csak a nőért aggódott, elvégre ki tudja, mi van vele. Talán a tengernagy máris megölette mindannyiukat. Talán az aggódás vitte rá, hogy kiabálás és átkozódás nélkül tűrje, hogy megfosszák az életétől.

A hajón sem akadékoskodott. Hagyta, hogy a matrózok taszigálják, megkötözzék, és csak arra volt gondja, hogy végig-végig mélyeket lélegezzen, mint a gyöngyhalászok a merülés előtt. Most pedig beszélt, még úgy is, hogy állítólag nem kifejezetten jó művelője ennek a nyelvnek, de megtett minden tőle telhetőt azért, hogy túléljen.

Érdekes diszharmónia. Melyik az igaz: a porosz meghajol a halál előtt, vagy dacosan szembeszáll vele?

A halálfélelem újra és újra kiugró fals, de a zenéhez tökéletesen passzoló hangokkal bukkant fel a játékában. Beleöntött mindent, amit tudott. Azt is bele akarta önteni, amit nem. Hogyan tudná eljátszani a feje felett a kék eget? A hajnalban a haját simogató tengeri szellőt? Elizaveta lélegzetének hangját? Heidi szőke copfjának puhaságát, az édesanyja rebbenő érintésének kedvességét?

Ezekre gondolt játék közben és mindegyiktől búcsút vett.

Mindig is tudta, hogy testben nem túl erős. Hallotta éppen eleget. Az értelme fényes volt, de beszélt már magánál jóval okosabbakkal is. Vívni tud. Átlagosan. Beilschmidt majdnem megölte, pedig csak az egyik kezét tudja használni. Céllövésben viszont még a szemüvege ellenére is kiváló. Elizaveta csak az újratöltési gyorsasága miatt tudott jobb eredményeket elérni, mint ő.

Talán az egyetlen képessége az, hogy ismeri a saját határait.

A karjai ernyedten hullottak a teste mellé. Kapkodta a levegőt, és alig tudta az ujjai között tartani a hegedűt. Rá se pillantott a törzs tagjaira, akik néma áhítattal meredtek rá. A törzsfőnököt nézte, aki a két koponyát szorította a trónja karfáin és pislogás nélkül figyelte Roderich minden rezdülését.

Meghajolt. Lágyan, kecsesen, arisztokratikusan, ahogy az anyja tanította.

– Fiam, így csak a császár előtt hajolhatsz meg – mondta neki az apja, mikor egyszer ezzel köszöntötte. – Megtisztelsz, de az én rangom nem érdemel ennyi finomságot.

A törzsfőnök felállt, mire a népe félrehúzódott előle. A férfi lelépett a trónusát tartó alacsony emelvényről, és tett pár lépést a porban.

– _Muzsika, e_ – biccentett. – _Tudomaasa utaan az ujjongaas viszont elmaradoztatott._

Szünetet tartott. Roderich megnyalta kiszáradt ajkát és nehézkesen Beilschmidt felé fordult. Az albínó sápadt volt, mint egy kísértet.

– Azt mondja, hogy jól játszottál, mégsem örül.

Roderich visszafordult a törzsfőhöz. Megnézte magának ezt az embert, a sötét bőrét, a fehér festéket, valamennyi ékszerét. Apró bogárszemei mélyek voltak, mint egy kút, és pont úgy nem tudott beléjük látni.

A férfi felé nyújtotta a hegedűt. Kinyújtott karja már ettől a cseppnyi erőfeszítéstől is reszketni kezdett.

A törzsfőnök a hegedűt nézte. Lassan megcsóválta a fejét. Roderich karjai lehanyatlottak.

– _Szokott helybe vooni muzsika_ – sóhajtott. – _Ottan aallanak az fiak, kik talptalaavalooval ujjongtatjaak az neepem._ – Egy csoport férfira mutatott. – _Dejszen csak feleoly ujjongtatooan nyüvneek az maguk hangszerit, én volnik legboldogobb uracs ez szigeten._

– Neki is vannak zenészei, de nem tudnak úgy játszani, mint te – fordított Beilschmidt.

– Köszönöm – hajtott fejet.

– _Ittenvagyol._ – A főnök végigmutatott rajta. – _Kezedbeja muzsika. Ifi fia vagyol meeg. Minek vagyon ennyiseeges siralom az muzsikaadban?_

– Azt kérdezi, hogy lehet, hogy ilyen fiatalon ilyen szomorú zenét játszol.

Roderich megköszörülte a torkát.

– Nos én… egy utazó vagyok és… a… a lányt keresem, akit egy… ööö… mit tudsz fordítani, porosz?

– Megoldom, csak találj ki valami mesét, amit fordíthatok.

– Tehát volt ez a lány, akit én nagyon szeretek, de egy gonosz férfi elragadta őt.

– Anyád. Szóval, vanni néki lyányka szívibe. Lyánykát vitte az gonosz elfele. Menni kell, mert lyányka néki, üh, egyik fele. – A főnök értőn bólintott. – Nem akarni ő, hogy lyányka másnak magját hordozván az gonosz fit hozzon ez világba.

– _S te, oo feelistente?_

– Én? Imádkozék ez fi erőért és jó szélért, hogy az lyány nyomát lelje. Jó szülém meghallá az óhaját, és úgy irányítá lépteim, hogy utába akadék ez finek, hogy az lyány keresésiben megsegítsem.

A főnök hümmögött. A sámán odacsoszogott a főnök mellé. Roderich erős késztetést érzett, hogy szétverje a fején a hegedűt.

– _Küldeteestük vanni, nagygoree. Nemjauu az csillagzat, ha megenni mink az muzsikus fi. Szabadiitsni fel._

– Most már téged se akarnak megenni, csak felgyújtani – tájékoztatta a porosz.

– Az már valami, nem?

A főnök csípőre tett kézzel fordult a sámán felé. Roderichnek nem kellett fordítás, hogy lássa a tartásában a fenyegetést, a sámánnak pedig nem kellett biztatás ahhoz, hogy marha gyorsan eltakarodjon.

– _Mehetölstök_ – mondta a főnök.

Két férfi előlépett, és eloldozta Beilschmidtet. A porosz nagyon igyekezett, hogy ne látszódjon az arcán a meglepetés.

– Azt mondja, elmehetünk.

– Miért? – hökkent meg.

Még mielőtt Beilschmidt megfogalmazhatta volna a kérését, a főnök összefonta a kezeit a háta mögött, és az eget bámulva mondta:

– _Vanni ember, s vanni nyam. Vanni muzsika. Muzsika mindeeg ember s nem nyam. Kinek kezibe ott a muzsika, azt nem megnyamnyam. Felszabadiitani meg…_ – lefitymáló pillantást küldött a háta mögé, mire a sámán hanyatt-homlok menekült ki a faluból. – _Az csak elteekozolni fincsi nyamnyam._

– Ujjong az goree, szeretni muzsika? – kérdezte óvatosan Beilschmidt.

A főnök elmosolyodott.

– _Muzsika adatik ujjongaas, hogy nem megnyamnyam egeesz bagaazs, mikor lenni mind csupa dinka._

Beilschmidt elvigyorodott. A megviselt külsejével úgy festett, mint egy felhasadt krumpliszsák. Aztán megkomolyodott, és előlépve két kézzel nyúlt a főnök felé. A férfi előtt megrettenve hátrébb lépett, de a porosz biztató intésére maga is gyanakodva felemelte a kezét. Beilshmidt összeérintette az ujjaik hegyét.

– Az nap ragyogjék neked fényességesen, víz kárhozatot ne hozzék házadra, lyányid örömmel töltsék szíved.

Amint Beilschmidt elhallgatott, a törzsfő a szívére szorította a kezét. Tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt az albínóra, aki aprócska keresztet rajtolt a homlokára és poroszos kiejtéssel hozzátette:

– Az Úr legyen irgalmas halhatatlan lelkedhez.

– _Nem megfeled ez nap_ – suttogta a főnök. – _Nem megfeled ez nap, mikoron az feelistente ily kegyesb szauval volt felim. Nem megfeled ez nap, mikoron az fi ily muzsikaaval hozva siralommal toolteveek meg sziivim._ – Megtörölte a szemét. – _Az fi, vinni elfele seteet boer. Nem akareek hallani, mily kegyetlen füriszelist rendezeek az marhabarmok, ha az itten marad._

Beilschmidt könnyedén mosolygott, és végre kegyeskedett fordítani:

– Vidd el a hegedűt.

Roderich a melléhez szorította a hangszert, és ismét meghajolt. Felegyenesedve kissé megingott; a nap, a vívás, a játék és ez a rengeteg izgalom sokat kivett belőle.

Ez a fáradtság lehetett az oka annak, hogy úgy érezte magát, mint falevél a sebes sodrású folyón. A helyiek rohangáltak körülötte, olyan gyorsan, hogy mire felemelte a kezét, már rég három másik állt annak az egynek a helyén, akihez szólni akart. Leültették egy fa alá, megmosták az arcát és a kezét, a vágásait és horzsolásait minden gyönge tiltakozása ellenére bekenték egy gyanúsan zöld krémmel, mely azonnali enyhülést hozott. Nem vitatkozott tovább, hagyta, hogy ellássák. Miután elcsomagolta a hegedűt, egy lány azt az ölében tartotta, és olyan arcot vágott, mint a püspöksüveget tartó kisministráns.

Visszakapta a fegyverövét, kardostul-pisztolyostul. A derekára nem tudta visszakötni, mert a csat meghaladta a törzs fejlettségi szintjét, ezért kibontás helyett elvágták a bőrt. Fogni is alig tudta a fáradtságtól, ráadásul a törzs a kellemes pihenését durván félbeszakítva felrántotta, és vezetrni kezdték valahová. Kézről kézre adták a kezét. Már kettőt látott, és legszívesebben megmondta volna nekik, hogy csak hagyják, hadd aludjon valahol. Beilschmidtnek is mondani akarta, de a porosz csak ment előre, feszes mosollyal köszönte meg a jókívánságokat, és áldást osztó kézzel ment végig köztük, holmi önjelölt pápaként.

Három vagy négy virágkoszorút kapott a nyakába. A növények erős illata még jobban elbódította. Majdnem orra bukott, mikor végre elengedték.

A lába a sziget homokos partjába gyökerezett. A törzsnek nem volt tisztességes kikötője, még csak pálmából összetákolt kezdetleges kikötőpóznák sem. A kicsiny, összekötözött deszkákból álló tutajaikat csak kihúzták a partra. Ezek között a tutajok között úgy állt a ferde vitorlával felszerelt dingi, mint a _Rettenthetetlen_ a Port Magor-i halászhajók között. Néhány férfi fűből font kosarakat rendezgetett a hajótestben, két nő pedig egy vég vitorlavászonba csomagolta a hegedűt, és térdre ereszkedve helyezték azt a csónakba.

Beilschmidt hirtelen oldalba bökte. Roderich bosszúsan pillantott a poroszra, és hátrahőkölt, mikor látta a négy fog széles, erőltetett mosolyát.

– És most megfordulsz és integetsz nekik – szűrte a fogai között, mozdulatlan ajkakkal.

Magas rangú nemesi család sarjaként nyilván jobban értett a bájolgáshoz, mint a műveletlen kalóza. Az ő mosolya sokkal természetesebb volt.

Nem szólt Beilschmidthez, mikor a dingihez mentek. Elég volt összenézniük; Roderich látta a porosz szemében, hogy jobb szeretne ő is inkább egy napot várni, pihenni, hagyni, hogy a sebei hegedjenek, vagy csak pihentette volna a sérült jobbját, melyet félisteni teendői miatt nem mert megint felkötni. Roderich ismét megszédült a fáradtság hirtelen hullámára, ráadásul már a nap is rég túl volt a zeniten. Minden érv az mellett szólt, hogy maradjanak és pihenjenek, kivéve a hátuk mögött ünneplő emberevő törzset. Inkább integettek még egy kicsit.

Nekifeszültek a dinginek, ami könnyedén siklott a homokon. A vízben a törzs férfiai voltak olyan kedvesek, hogy tolták a hajót, míg a víz a mellük közepéig nem ért. Addigra Roderich rájött, hogy tudja kiengedni a felcsavart, botokkal merevített vitorlát, amit vászon helyett laposra ütlegelt növényi fonatból készítettek. Arra még nem jött rá, hogy tudja permanensen a fájdalmasan vékony árbochoz erősíteni. Beilschmidt ugyancsak küzdött a kormánylapáttal. Az egy teljesen közönséges evezőlapát volt, melyet hosszabb hajózáshoz egy kötéllel kellett volna rögzíteni, az erős csomó kötése viszont már tényleg meghaladta a perpillanat félkarú férfi képességeit.

A szél belekapott a vitorlába, és Roderich csak akkor engedett meg magának egy nagyon fojtott és nagyon szelíd szitokszót, mikor már legalább ötven méterre elmaradt mögöttük a part, és az ott kurjongatva ünnepelő társulat.

– Nem tudod megkötni? – kérdezte Beilschmidt, és az irányítást evezésnek álcázva megint húzott egyet az evezővel. Az arca a jobb karja minden mozdulatánál fájdalmas fintorba torzult.

– Úgy nézek ki, mint aki ért a dingivel hajózáshoz? – kérdezett vissza.

– Bocs, hogy meg mertem kérdezni.

– Akkor cseréljünk helyet és kösd meg te.

– Mert szerinted én értek hozzá? – horkantott.

A pokolba kívánta a nyomorultat. Végül, jobb ötlet hiányában, megidézte magában Vladimir szellemét, és gányolt egy csomót, ami a körülményekhez képest egészen fixen tartotta a vitorlát. Leroskadt a csónak aljába és elment az életkedve.

– Képzeld, zátonyok vannak a sziget körül.

– Logikus – hümmögött a porosz. – Valaminek meg kell törnie a hullámokat, mielőtt a szigethez érnek.

– De azon nekünk át kell menni – sandított rá.

– Az is logikus – bólintott amaz kényszeredetten.

Nagyon nézte a kalózt, de az nem mondott semmit. Roderich se mondott semmit.

– Ez a vacak még csak nem is hasonlít egy tisztességes csónakhoz – dörmögte csak úgy magának.

– Úszik a vízen.

– Hallgass már, Piefke, gondolkodom!

– Gyorsan gondolkodj, mert ha beborulunk, és kivisz minket a víz, akkor tökmindegy, mit hegedülsz nekik, megzabálnak mindkettőnket.

Nagyon gondolkodott, majd rövid, velős és igen nyers eszmecsere után Beilschmidt irányba állította a dingit. Roderich felállt és az árbocba kapaszkodva várakozott.

A zátonyok nem emelkedtek ki a vízből, de megtörték a tenger erős hullámait, nyugodt öblöt biztosítva a törzsnek. Az átbukó víz fodrozódott, örvénylett. Folyton változott. Az iylen forgók még egy nagyobb csónakot is könnyedén új irányba kényszerítenek. Roderich a dingit hirtelen két egymáshoz kötözött botocskának látta.

A szél jó volt, így a lendületük megvolt ahhoz, hogy átmenjenek rajta. Amint a hajó orra megemelkedett, Roderich előrevetette magát, hogy a hirtelen becsapódással érkező kilói lenyomják a hajó orrát, Beilschmidt pedig kihajolt jobbra, hogy visszabillentse az erősen balra dőlő hajót. Így sem sokon múlt, hogy a kavargó víz hanyatt vágja őket.

A víz megnyugodott, a magasabb tengeri hullámok hátán nekivágtak a víznek. Egy meglehetősen kicsi lélekvesztőn, jócskán benne a délutánban, ráadásul ismeretlen vizeken. Az erős szélnek hála a sziget és az emberevők gyorsan elmaradtak mögöttük.

– Azt a kurva! – fakadt ki Beilschmidt megkönnyebbülten.

A megfogalmazással nem, de a mondanivaló lényegével egyetértett. Hanyatt elhevert a dingi fenekén és fáradtan lehunyta a szemét.

– Te meg mit csinálsz?

Kilesett résnyire kinyitott pillái alól.

– Alszom.

– Egy francot alszol.

– Már a kisujjamat se tudom megemelni. Alszom.

– Mindjárt elereszt a vitorla.

– Akkor kösd meg! Te vagy a tengerész, nem én.

– Nem, én csempész vagyok, itt egy tengerész van; te. Kössed csak meg szépen.

– Már _bocsánat_ , de én kapitány vagyok, nem tengerész.

A porosz gúnyosan forgatta a szemét.

– Igaza van, kapitány úr, és ez úton is elnézést kérek, amiért kegyeskedem emlékeztetni rá, hogy valószínűleg eltörtem a jobb kezem, és nem tudok csomót kötni.

Ez sajnos egy olyan indok volt, amivel nem tudott vitatkozni. Nem is tette, de attól is tartózkodott, hogy nyíltan igazat adjon a másiknak.

– Ha el lenne törve, nem tudnál fogni.

– Ha nem lenne eltörve, már megfojtottalak volna.

Csak úgy repültek a hullámok hátán. Már látták is a következő szigetet körülölelő zátonyokat. Beilschmidt irányt váltott, hogy jó nagy ívben elkerülje azokat. Roderich morogva kecmergett négykézlábra és állt neki molyolni a meglazult vitorlakötéllel.

– Az evezőlapátot csináld meg te.

– Mit nem tudsz felfogni azon, hogy nem tudok csomót kötni?! Mondjam el angolul is?

– Kérlek. Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg se érteném az akcentusod.

A porosz arca elsötétedett.

– Azon mondjuk nem vagyok meglepve, hogy képes voltál megértetni magad azokkal a barbárokkal, elvégre magad is egy vagy közülük…

Elég kicsi volt a csónak ahhoz, hogy a férfi belé tudjon rúgni. Roderich elveszítette az egyensúlyát és majdnem beleborult a vízbe.

Meglódult a szívverése. Ha érzett is valami hálát vagy szimpátiát a másik irányában a sikeres szökés miatt, azt most az újra fellobbanó gyűlölet hamuvá égette.

Felült, készen rá, hogy itt márpedig csak egyvalaki marad a csónakban, de…

– _Mein Gott._

– Nem vagyok hülye, Arschgeige, nem fogok hátranézni.

A vitorlához ugrott és reszkető kézzel igazgatta, újra és újra a hajó mögé nézve. Nagy sokára Beilschmidt is hátranézett, hátra, a hullámzó vízre, amiből a _lény_ minden lusta csapásánál jó méternyire kiemelkedtek a nyálkás polipkarok. Nem ment olyan gyorsan, mint mikor a _Rettenthetetlen_ tatján állva látta. Nem is ment. Inkább csak… lubickolt.

– Az meg mi az isten haragja?!

Roderich gyorsan végigmérte őt is és magát is. Páni félelem fogta el, mert annyit fetrengett a szárazföldön, hogy a fehér nadrágja néhol egészen határozottan zöld színű lett.

– Az a kraken – csuklott el a hangja. – Az a kraken, ne nézzed, csak evezzél. Ne nézd!

– Attól még, hogy én nem látom, az láthat minket! – Beilschmidt hangja hisztérikus magasságokba emelkedett.

– Nem, nem lát – rázta a fejét Roderich, egy szemernyi hit nélkül. – Csak tűnjünk el innen.

Beilschmidt minden levegővétele után hátrafordult, hogy megnézze, mit csinál a dög. Roderich, miután olyan csomót görcsölt a kötélre, amit élő ember ki nem bont, a hajó aljára simult. Beilschmidt követte a példáját, csak a fél karja lógott ki, amivel az evezőt fogta. Kívülről úgy nézhetett ki a hajó, mint ami teljesen üres.

– Látszik még? – kérdezte a porosz suttogva.

– Nem tudom! – suttogott vissza.

– Akkor nézd meg!

– Nézd meg te!

– Akkor legalább azt nézd meg, hogy merre megyünk, nem akarok zátonyra futni! – A porosz hangjában ezúttal a félelem mellett némi ingerültség is felbukkant.

Roderich kikukkantott a hajó pereme mögül, és korrekciót javasolt. Beilschmidt a fájós jobbja miatt sziszegve, esetlenül teljesítette. Háromszor is új pozíciót kellett felvennie az evezővel, mert túl hosszú ideig tartott egy pozíciót felvennie, és túlkormányozta a hajót. Roderich fáradságát legyőzte a félelem. Odamászott, és a hajó orrába zavarta az albínót. A pillantása újra és újra a krakenre tévedt, ahogy a kormánylapátot is a hajó testéhez csomózta. A porosz közben elkezdte magyarázni neki, hogy rossz irányba mennek. Felment benne a pumpa. Még meg se csomózta, itt van az a dög is, ez a barom meg itt kárál neki, hogy két fokot szél alá!

Amint végzett a csomóval, és az evezőt fix kormányként rögzítette, visszafeküdt a csónakba. Csak a porosz dugta ki néha a fejét az irány miatt.

Így fojtatták laposkúszásban az utat, teljes mértékig tudatában annak a ténynek, hogy fogalmuk sincs róla, merre tartanak. Csak el, el attól a szigettől, ahol meg akarták enni őket, el, el attól a helytől, ahol a kraken fürdőzött. A dingi jó széllel ment, drapp vitorláját lassan narancsba fordította a lehanyatló nap fénye, és Roderich igyekezett nem gondolni rá, hogy fognak navigálni a zátonyokkal teli, ismeretlen vizeken…

– Hé – szólalt meg Beilschmidt.

– Merre?

– Nincs több. Kinn vagyunk a nyílt vízen.

Roderich nagyot nyelt. Ha visszafordulnak, semmi nem garantálja, hogy egy másik szigeten nem találnak egy másik kannibál-törzset. Elég közel vannak ezek a szigetek, nincs kizárva. Az sem, hogy fennakadnak egy homokpadon, és vízbe fulladnak. A nyílt vízen nincsenek szigetek, amik megtörjék egy ilyen aprócska hajó előtt a gyakran méteres hullámokat. Nem tudnak bújócskázni közöttük, nem tudnak elrejtőzni a kraken elől.

A sötétedő égen felragyogott az első csillag. Beilschmidt halkan imádkozni kezdett.

* * *

Lebuktam. A törzs beszéde közönségessen elferdített, néhol elferdíttetett magyarostalanul írott szöveg, véletlenszerűen beszúrt szóközökkel.


	21. Sealandi módjára

**#rizsa:** Tudván azt, hogy az elkövetkező időszakban hol leszek, meg hol nem leszek, mire lesz időm meg mire nem lesz időm, igyekeztem egy kicsit felzárkózni, és elhoztam nektek minden idők legrövidebb fejezetét. RIP Tonhal.

A fejezet tartalmáról: depressziózás _á Le Sancte Trinite._

* * *

 **Hogyan legyünk láb alatt egy varázslat nyélbe ütésekor sealandi módjára**

Még reggel is érezte a hideget a csontjaiban. Miután Scott elment aludni, Erzsi még maradt, ülve, felfelé nézve, ahogy a férfi otthagyta. Nagyon-nagyon sokáig ült ott, csak akkor állt fel, mikor már tényleg nagyon fázott, és még akkor is fel-alá járkált a fedélzeten, mert nem mert lemenni a többiekhez. De a hideg nagy úr, és Erzsi teljesen elgémberedve, már fájóan fagyos tagokkal, minden ízében reszketve osont vissza a fekhelyére.

Marie a fiai között feküdt, álmában őket ölelte. Alfred egészen hozzásimult, Matt csak átdobta a karját a feje felett. Scott egyenletesen szuszogott a maga ágyában. Erzsi nem látta az arcát, mivel a fal felé fordult. Kiverte a víz a gondolatra, hogy a férfi csak megjátssza az alvást, és a léptei minden neszét tökéletesen hallja, a kasztanyettázó fogaival egyetemben. Fázós reszketése nagyon sokára maradt abba, de a gondolatai még akkor is úgy kergetőztek, mint egy megvadult méhraj. Félt, hogy a többiek felébrednek a döngicsélésre.

Hirtelen és fáradtan ébredt. Feliks elnézést kért, amiért átesett rajta, és folytatta a maga félálmos dülöngélését a fedélzet felé. Erzsi felnézett; Scott még aludt, de Marie már a fiaival együtt felszívódott.

Úgy szivárgott ki a szobából, ahogy a víz tűnik el a rosszul összeillesztett vödörből.

Egész nap kerülte a fedélzetet. Nem mert felmenni, nem mert Scott szeme elé kerülni. Megmaradt a második szinten, takarított, mint tegnap. A reszketésnek annyi pozitív hatása volt, hogy megmozgatta az izmait, és nem lett izomláza. Két óra munka után így se érezte a karjait.

Matt ezúttal nem hozta le neki az ennivalóját, csak szólt, hogy kész van, és mehet enni. Erzsi beledobta a súrolókefét a vödörbe. Nem kelt fel, a kezét nézte, a remegő ujjait.

– Hihetetlen vagy – mondta magának. – Itt vagy a tenger közepén, totál elveszve, Gilbert nélkül, kerget a flotta és sanszos, hogy mindjárt meghalsz, de azon aggódsz, hogy Scott morci. Hát a pofám leszakad.

Rövid lelkesítő beszéde hatására úgy döntött, hogy szarik a skót véleményére. Azt csinál, amit akar. Ennek megfelelően kihúzott háttal ment fel. A magabiztossága egy pillanatra megrendült, mikor átvette a darabos sajtból, szárított marhából és csomós kenyérből álló fejadagját; Scott éppen akkor konstatálta, hogy mi az ebéd, és hallatott elégedetlen morranást. Nála több kommentárral csak Toni szolgáltatott:

– Ez mi? – Őszinte döbbenettel meredt a szegényes felhozatalra.

– Kiszámolt fejadag – forgatta a szemét Marie. – Ne hisztizz. Estére meleget kaptok, megígérem.

Toni azért hisztizett. Romana viszont nem, ő hajlandó volt a férje helyett is felnőtt módjára viselkedni.

Scott nem nézett rájuk evés közben. Morzsánként fogyasztotta el a kenyerét, mint a gyerekek, hogy minél tovább tartson. A ködöt bámulta, ami csak nem akart eloszlani, de nem fókuszált, csak a semmibe meredt.

Eduard evés után felment a hídra, és ismét megpróbálkozott a szextánssal. A ködön átsejlő nap körvonala messze nem volt elég a pontos irány megállapításához. Magába roskadva hagyta az egészet a fenébe és telepedett vissza a párnájára.

Erzsi érezte, mi fog történni. Marie kinyújtóztatta formás lábait, talpra szökkent, Scott mellé libbent, és könnyedén megérintette a vállát. A férfi felrezzent és a sógornőjére pillantott, hogy bosszús morgással ismét a ködöt kezdje bámulni.

– _Níl gao_ _th é._

– Tudod, hogy csak kicsit beszélek skótul.

– _Labhraím Gaeilge._

– Oh, bocsáss meg! – mondta hirtelen támadt bosszúsággal. – Viszont tegnap ígértél nekem valamit.

– _Níl gaoth é_ – ismételte a férfi nyugodtan.

– Azt mondja, nincs szél – csipogta Peter.

Egy emberként fordultak a fiúcska felé, mire ő zavarba jött.

– Scottie bácsi tanított írül.

– De te nem skót vagy? – értetlenkedett Alfred. – Miért nem skótul tanítottad?

Scott türelmetlen mozdulattal lökte el magát a korláttól.

– Azért, mert anyám ír volt, és a varázslat akkor működik a legjobban, ha az eredeti nyelven citálod.

További magyarázatra nem méltatta őket, már el is tűnt az alsóbb fedélzeten. Amint a pléd utolsó kockája is eltűnt a szeme elől, Erzsi azonnal Marie felé fordult, valamennyi hajóstársával egyetemben. A nő felnevetett.

– Ah, melengeti a lelkem, hogy ennyire kompetensnek éreztek! Csak meg ne mondjátok neki, hogy elárultam, milyen szörnyű akcentussal beszéli az írt.

– De most mondta, hogy az anyukája ír volt! – Alfred végképp elvesztette a fonalat.

– Kérd meg, hogy mesélje el a Kirkland-család szomorú históriáját és a gyerekkora tragédiáját, hidd el, boldogan beavat. – Marie olyan arcot vágott, mint akinek elment az életkedve. – Volt szerencsém négyszer is végighallgatni.

– Nem akarom négyszer meghallgatni ugyanazt a mesét – állt neki akadékoskodni nagyhangú fia.

– Úgy értettem, hogy egyszer elmesélte ő, egyszer meg az összes többi testvére. Tudod, egyesével, külön-külön.

A leegyszerűsített hangvételű magyarázkodás miatt Alfred duzzogni kezdett. Matt nem erőlködött a vigasztalásával.

– Mire készül? – kíváncsiskodott Heidi, Scottra célozva.

– Scott valamelyest ért a helymeghatározáshoz…

– És ezt eddig miért nem mondta?! – fakadt ki Eduard azonnal. – Itt vacakolok két napja, hogy kitaláljam, egyáltalán hol a kénköves francban vagyunk ezen az átkozott tengeren, de nem, ne segítsen egyiktek sem! Bármelyik pillanatban zátonyra futhatunk, vagy belemehetünk egy örvénybe, egy áramlat kivihet minket a nyílt vízre és akkor biztosan itt halunk meg mind, de igazad van, ezt a világért sem szabad elmondani!

Erzsi tátott szájjal meredt az észtre. A férfi a kirohanása után összefont karral kezdte maga előtt fixírozni a deszkákat. Csak a lassan elvörösödő orcái mutatták, hogy igenis érzi a rá szegeződő tekinteteket.

– Meg fogunk halni? – kérdezte suttogva Kalle, őszinte rémülettel.

– Nem – válaszolt Gitta, és a hangja mélysége, nyugodt rezgése elég volt ahhoz, hogy Erzsi ezt el is higgye neki.

– Valóban, az nem lenne kifejezetten előnyös – hallotta Scott nehéz fújtatását.

A férfi az egyik kezében egy jó három méteres, összecsavart szőnyeget, a másikban egy fém ládikót hozott.

– Lehet odébb menni, kelleni fog a fedélzet – mordult rájuk.

Szétspricceltek, párnástul-takaróstul. Scott lehajította a szőnyeget, mire abból méretes porfelhő szállt fel. Erzsi arca összerándult. Nem volt ám olyan régen, hogy lesikálta ezeket a deszkákat.

– Az minek? – kérdezősködött Marie.

Derékból fordult a francia felé. Nem úgy volt, hogy ő tudja, mi mire való?

– Hány testvéremet is látod a fedélzeten? – kérdezett vissza Scott csípősen. – Plusz, nem tudom, emlékszel-e, mert mintha említettem volna párszor, de az én elemem a levegő, és most _kurvára nem fúj a szél!_

A végét teljes hangerőn üvöltötte az ég felé. Erzsi pislogott, és inkább hallgatott arról a meggyőződéséről, hogy a Jóisten valószínűleg nem ettől fog nekik szelet küldeni.

– Ne beszélj csúnyán a gyerekek előtt – dörmögte Gitta.

– Kopjatok le. – Senki nem mozdult, mire széles mozdulattal az ajtó felé intett. – Nyomás, nincs itt semmi látnivaló!

Nem nagyon akaródzott lelépniük, de Scott addig támasztotta az árbocot és bámulta őket vasvilla-tekintettel, hogy Erzsi okos enged-alapon hagyta, és ment folytatni a sikálással egybekötött vágyódást a vőlegénye után. A takarítással előbb végzett, mint Scott a fedélzeten a kétlépésenként káromkodással.

Nem sietett új munka után nézni. Még a szennyes vizet se öntötte ki. Amint végzett, a konyhába ment, hátha annak a kicsi, fedélzetre néző ablakain át tud leskelődni. Hamar kiderült, hogy nem ő volt az egyetlen, akinek ez a gondolata támadt; mikor belépett, Dora csak rápillantott, Feliks viszont integetett is neki.

Romana volt az egyetlen, akinek engedélye volt premier plánban a kormány mögül kukkolni, de Erzsi mérget vett volna rá, hogy mindenki azt bámulja, ahogy Scott a kiterített szőnyeg megfelelő szimbólumaira fatálkákat állít. Míg odavolt, a fémláda fedele kinyílt, és Scott tenyérnyi viharlámpásokat szedett ki, melyeket a tálkákra állított. Mindegyik lámpást egy hosszú, ír nyelvű vers követte, olykor teátrális kézmozdulatokkal és hajlongásokkal körítve.

– Azért kíváncsi lennék, hogy pontosan mit csinál – suttogta Erzsi. – Kicsit fura.

– Néha az is fura, amikor Marie énekel – tette hozzá Feliks.

– Mindig fura – javította ki Dora.

– Inkább az a fura, hogy működik – mutatott rá a férje. – Scott arcáról eltűnt a vágás, észrevettétek?

A két nő egyszerre pillantott ki az ablakon, és addig némák voltak, míg mind a ketten meg nem győződtek róla, hogy a skót arcán a borostán kívül valóban semmi sincs.

– Alfred karjával mi van? – jutott eszébe Erzsninek. Gondolatban végigszaladt a társai minden sérülésén. Az ebédnél Heidi lábán még ott volt a kötés.

– A te jobbodon is volt egy karcolás, nem? – ráncolta a homlokát Feliks.

– De… de igen, a vállamon.

A mellénél benyúlt az ingbe, és megpróbálta kitapogatni a vállán a vart. Csak sima bőrt tapintottak az ujjai. Elképedve rázta a fejét.

– Nagyon érdekes ez a varázslás – mondta Feliks. A szemei mohón csillogtak. – Marie ritkán csinálja, de akkor egészen… nem értem.

– Talán azért hívják varázslásnak, kedves.

– De nincs rá _magyarázat!_ Mégis miféle természeti jelenség az, amire nincs magyarázat?

Erzsinek eszébe jutott, hogy Bondevik a hullák boncolás általi gyalázásával vádolta Felikset. A gond az volt, hogy még el is tudta képzelni a lengyelt úgy, hogy egy levágott fejtetőjű emberbe nyúl, és kiveszi az agyat, hogy aztán tüzetesen megvizsgálja. Képzelete bábuja feltűnően hasonlított a tengernagyra.

Megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből ezt a képet.

– _Táim aon leis an cheathair-dhúil!_ – bődült el Scott.

Rögvest abbahagyták a trécselést és folytatták a szájtátást.

– _Is an gaoth mé. Is an anfa mé. Is_ _an s_ _planc_ _agus an_ _toirneach_ _mé_ _._ _Táim an dara. Is an gaoth mé…_

Amilyen hangosan kezdte, olyan halkan fejezte be. Újra és újra elmondta a rigmust, hullámzó hangerővel, hullámzó hangszínnel. Egyszer dühösen, egyszer szelíden. Mondta kedvesen, és mondta olyan vággyal, hogy Erzsi fülig pirult belé.

Rótta a köröket a viharlámpások körül. Néha lehajolt a fémládához, melyből előbb egy fekete köpenyt vett ki és terítette a vállára, majd séta és kántálás közben sűrű, kék festékkel két csíkot húzott az arcára, a homloka közepétől az álla vonaláig. Felhajtotta a fejére a köpenye csuklyáját, tintás kezeit imára kulcsolva emelte a mellkasa elé, és egy helyben dülöngélve folytatta a kántálást.

– Nem tudom, hogy hülyének nézzem, vagy féljek tőle – suttogta Feliks.

– Ha meghallja, akkor félj – javasolta Erzsi.

Scott a mondat közepén hagyta abba a beszédet. Két szívdobbanásnyit mozdulatlanul vártak, hátha történik valami, mondjuk, világ gyúl a viharlámpásokban. Ehelyett Scott dühösen letépte magáról a köpenyt.

– Mondtam, hogy nincs szél! – kiáltotta mérgesen.

– Az csak a kifogás! – harsant Marie hangja.

A nő egy szempillantáson belül ott állt a fedélzeten. Erzsi gratulált magának a korábbi sikeres feltételezéséhez.

– Te mondtad – emelte fel az ujját Marie. – Azt mondtad, Flynnek sokkal nehezebb dolga volt a földdel…

– És én nem vagyok Flynn, én…

– Te – vágott közbe emelt hangon a nő – ahhoz vagy szokva, hogy azok hárman ott állnak melletted, és akkor szólítod a szelet, amikor úri kedved úgy tartja. Emlékszel rá, mit össze szenvedett Flynn, mikor egyszer neki kellett varázsolnia? Vagy Owen azzal az áramlattal? Azt mondtátok, hogy egyikőtökben sincs egy fikarcnyival több tehetség sem, mint a másikban, csak annyival nehezebb azt a két elemet irányítani. Hát akkor most tessék, erőltesd meg magad!

Scott mereven hátrahúzott vállakkal állt. Erzsi nem látta az arcát, de pontosan el tudta képzelni, hogy néz. Nem mondott semmit, de Marie-nak ez éppen elég volt. A nő összefonta a karjait.

– Még nem is énekeltél.

– Mi a reteknek álljak neki énekelni, ha nem érzem a varázslatot?! Annak meg semmi értelme, ha csak koptatom a szavakat, mert akkor értelmüket vesztik.

Marie hápogást mutatott a kezével.

– Marie!

Scott hangjában fenyegetés csattant. Erzsi úgy rezzent össze, mintha őt érte volna. A jobb lába hátrébb csúszott a padlón, öntudatlanul is arra készülve, hogy ha a skót esetleg nekiugrana a nőnek, azonnal kirohanhasson és szétválaszthassa őket.

– Kipróbáltál mindent? – kérdezte a nő újra.

– Igen.

– Tíz perc alatt?

– Igen!

– Segíteni nem tudunk? Peter, vagy a fiúk…

– Peter kicsi még és lófaszt nem tanítottam neki, az kéne még, hogy varázsoljon. A fiaidban meg pont annyi és pont olyan varázslat van, mint tebenned.

Marie megfeszült, de ezt Scott már nem látta. A férfi már a varázsköre körül sétált, és mérgében felrúgta az egyik lámpást.

– Félre ne érts, jóféle erőd van, a fiaidnak szintén, csak nyilván nem tanultad sose, hogyan bánj vele tisztességesen.

– Pontosan mi is a bajod az ikrekkel?

– Az, hogy nem _olyan_ a varázslatuk összetétele, a textúrája, mint kellene! Érted, ez olyan, mintha… mintha… – hevesen gesztikulálva kereste a megfelelő szavakat. – A te erőd olyan, mint a vászon. Erős, tényleg, marha sok mindenre jó, de bonyolult. Kell hozzá a szövet, a kallózás, az összes anyámkínja. Amit meg én csinálok, az kikészített bőr, nyúzással, cserzéssel. Tök más a kettő, és lehet, hogy néhol behelyettesíthetőek, viszont vitorlavászonból nem fogsz úri cipőt készíteni, ahogy nyers marhából sem tudok fátylat csinálni.

Marie ebbe nem kötött bele. Értőn bólintott.

– Milyen nehéz, amit most csinálsz?

– Mihez képest?

– Az előző példádnál maradva, a zsákfoltozás és a cipőkészítés között hol van?

Scott az állát dörgölte.

– Úgy középtájt. A nehezebbje felé hajolva. A gond az, hogy te alig jutottál tovább a zsákfoltozáson.

– Sértegess még, kérlek.

– Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy nem voltak tanáraid. Manapság egyre több emberrel megesik. Javítani lehet rajta, de ahhoz egy megfelelően képzett mester és két év masszív gyakorlás kell.

– Tényleg kell az a mester? – puhatolódzott Marie.

Scott horkantott.

– Volna kedved nekivágni egy labirintusnak egyedül, minden segítség nélkül?

– Van egy rakás könyved.

– Igen, azért tudod, hogy egyáltalán létezik az a labirintus, a könyv azon túl másra nem jó. Azokat hozzáértőknek írták, olyanoknak, akik megütik a negyedik szint alját.

– Milyen nagyra van magával – dünnyögte Feliks.

– Te is nagyra vagy vele, hogy jobban értesz a medicinához, mint bárki más ezen a hajón – torkolta le Dora.

Scott morgolódott még egy sort. Átpakolta a lámpásokat, Marie figyelő tekintete mellett a tálakra rajzolt néhány szimbólumot a kék festékkel, aztán hirtelen lendülettel betérdelt a kör közepére. Marie arcából azonnal kifutott a szín, és riadtan lépett előre, hogy kirángassa onnan a férfit. Bármire is várt, az elmaradt.

– Vagy ennyire nem értek hozzá, vagy olyan nyilvánvaló ponton szúrta el, hogy észre se veszem – dünnyögte Scott csak úgy magának. – De hol vagy, te kis… _Dona, dona, mícheart…_

Új rigmusba kezdett, ismét körbesétálta a szőnyeget, majd összevont szemöldökkel, csípőre dobott kézzel megállt az egyik saroknál, és megrántotta a vállát.

– Semmi. Totál semmi. Annyira semmi, hogy ennél csak akkor lehetne semmibb, ha nem lenne itt a szőnyeg.

Marie leejtette a vállait és sóhajtott.

– Meg vagyok átkozva.

– Ugye, én mondtam.

– Toninak és Ednek mit mondjunk?

– Azon túl, hogy kretén vagyok, és nem értek az egyetlen dologhoz, amihez elvileg értenem kellene? Semmit.

– Aj, már, ne vedd ennyire a lelkedre! – búgta a nő kedves mosollyal.

Közelebb lépett Scotthoz, de a skót olyan zordan nézett fel, hogy a nő megtorpant.

– Meg ne próbáld. Elég volt tegnap.

– Oh? – bukott ki Feliksből. – Ezek szerint lemaradtunk valamiről?

Erzsi kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, de tartotta a száját.

Később a kényelmetlensége oldódott, de továbbra se mondott semmit. Mikor már negyedik napja hajóztak vakon a ködben, szél nélkül, már azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon miért tartja magát a ki sem mondott ígérethez, ha egyszer úgyis meghalnak mind.

– Le kéne merülni megnézni a kormánylapátot – mondta Romana sokadszorra. – Hiába próbálok kormányozni, nem történik semmi.

– Már kétszer megnéztem – fuffogott Alfred. – Nincs semmi baja. Ha nincs szél, értelemszerűen nem tudunk kanyarodni.

– De megyünk – nézte Matt a hajónak csapódó hullámokat. – Üssetek meg, de szerintem megyünk előre.

– Megyünk bizony – mondta Scott. Erzsinek baljós előérzete támadt. – _O Peter, conas atá tú?_

Peter felnézett a kockázásból, és éppen eleget várakozott a válasszal ahhoz, hogy a nagybátyja felé forduljon.

– _Táim go mhaith, go raibh maith agat. Agus tú?_

– Sablon válasz.

– De azt kérdezted, hogy vagyok! – hepciáskodott. – Mit válaszoljak arra, hogy vagyok?

– Mittudomén. Elmeséled, hogy fáj a tomporod, vagy Kalle megint megrágta az ingujjadat alvás közben.

– Nem is! – kiáltott fel Kalle. – Gitta, mondd meg, hogy nem.

– Csak viccel – simogatta meg a hátát a svéd. – Scott, vedd tudomásul, hogy a gyerekek tíz éves korukig mindent komolyan vesznek.

– Igenis, mama – forgatta a szemét amaz.

Ez volt a napi program. Felkeltek, fetrengtek a fedélzeten, néha tessék-lássék munkával elfoglalták maguk, de senki sem csinált semmi megerőltetőt. Nem is mertek, mert Marie eltörölte a második étkezést is, és azt az egyet is fél adagra csökkentette. Ez volt az utolsó, amit tehetett, innen már tényleg csak az volt, hogy nem esznek.

– Egy hét – jelentette ki a nő a legutóbbi étkezésükkor.

Erzsi nagyot nyelt. Toni kérdezte meg helyette:

– Amíg elfogy a kaja, vagy amíg éhen veszünk?

Marie tekintete éppen elég beszédes volt.

Toni nem tudott magával mit kezdeni. Vagy fel-alá járkált, vagy Eduardot nyaggatta, hogy azért próbálkozzon meg újra a helymeghatározással. Feliks Dorát őrizte és folyamatosan azt kérdezgette, hogy van. Ha a feleségének elege lett belőle és elhajtotta, akkor összedugta a fejét Tonival és a hajó egyik néptelen sarkában sugdolóztak. Scott tegnapelőtt az utolsó két csipet szélpor segítségével megpróbált egy gyönge fuvallatot összehozni, hogy annak segítségével megmondja, hol vannak, de Peter és Kalle akkor rohant át fogócskázva a fedélzeten, és a kritikus pillanatban feldöntötték az egyik lámpást. Scott nagyon dühös volt, és ha nincs Gitta, úgy elveri őket, mint a kétfenekű dobot.

Erzsi eleinte meg volt győződve róla, hogy ha igazán rosszra fordulnak a dolgok, Marie összetöri azt a sellőkönnyet és megmenti mindannyiukat. Az ólomlábakon vánszorgó idő kikezdte ezt a magabiztosságát. Helyette máson kezdett rágódni: ő azért nem aggódik, mert nő, vagy azért, mert nincs kiért úgy aggódnia? Utóbbira hajlott, mert az ikrek és Eduard is teljesen konszolidáltan vették a problémát. Ellenben tegnap este, mikor mentek lefeküdni, Marie-nak mintha enyhén szesz-szaga lett volna, így lehet, hogy őt is megviseli ez a kilátástalanság. Dora és Gitta ékes példái volt a bátorságnak. Egy rossz szavuk nem volt, sőt, igyekeztek bátorítani a többieket.

Romana… az olasz nőt Erzsi nem értette. Úgy tűnt, mintha Romana felállított volna egy rangsort, dolgokat, amikkel törődni kell, és ezen a listán önmagát sorolta volna az utolsó helyek egyikére. Ha nem az utolsóra.

És végül, ha létezett valaki, aki az egész helyzetre olyan magasról tett, amennyire azt csak lehetett, akkor az Heidi Zwingli volt. Magától nem szólt, ha meg kérdezték, akkor úgy válaszolt, hogy a szavai vagy teljesen semmitmondóak, vagy totálisan kétértelműek legyenek. Tartózkodott a bárminemű álláspont-foglalástól.

Ebben a végtelen semmittevésben az volt a legizgalmasabb dolog, ha Toni jött sétálni és azzal mindenkit zavarni. Gitta egész nap játszott a gyerekekkel; Dora néha beszállt. Alfred egyszer felvetette a kanaszta lehetőségét, de Gitta nem volt hajlandó játszani, mikor megtudta, hogy csak egy pakli kártyájuk van, az, amelyiknek a hiányait a Legfelsőbb Lapokkal pótolták. A sokadik ikrek-féle játék után Alfred Matthez vágta a lapjait, azzal az indokkal, hogy a testvére csalt. Akkor a treff dáma a tengerben végezte, mire Matt nyakon csördítette Alfredet. Marie azzal a lendülettel megcsapta a magasabbik fiát.

– Hányszor mondjam még el, hogy ne verekedjetek? – szidta meg.

Az ikrek válaszát már nem hallotta, Erzsi ugyanis elment bányászni néhai szobájába, és kegyeskedett felajánlani a maga lapját a hiányzó darab helyére. A három kereskedő elhűlve meredt rá, az ikrek viszont nagyon hálásak voltak.

Most is a korlát mellett ültek és pakolták a lapokat. Már csak Alfrednek volt annyi ereje, hogy megtegye a bemondásokat. Matt üveges szemmel dobta be azt, ami a kezébe akadt, egyébként a ködöt bámulta.

Erzsi a szeme sarkából látta, hogy kihúzza magát. Már az előtt ült, hogy a fiú megszólalt volna.

– _Maman!_ Vitorla a ködben!

Már ott is állt a korlát mellett, Feliks és Eduard közé szorulva. Hunyorogva próbált a fodrozódó ködpászmák közé látni, kiszúrni azt a bizonyos vitorlát. Feliks másik oldalán Romana ugyancsak a ködöt fürkészte, és közben nekiállt betölteni a puskáját.

Toni szólalt meg elsőként:

– Én nem látok semmit.

– Pszt! – szisszent rá Marie. – Ha van is itt valaki, közel sem biztos, hogy barát.

– Shh! – fogta meg Alfred az anyja vállát. – Halljátok?

Toni idegesen dobolt az ujjaival a korláton. Ezen kívül Erzsi a világon semmit nem hallott, mégis nekiállt hegyezni a füleit.

– Én nem hallok semmit – kotyogott közbe Peter.

– Várj… most!

Erzsi még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, de a hajótestnek csapódó hullámokon túl már tényleg semmi hang nem volt.

– … _ist meine, verdammt!_

A szíve hatalmasat dobbant. Ezer közül is megismeri ezt a hangot.

Rámarkolt a korlátra, a tenger fölé hajolt, és teljes tüdőkapacitását beleadva kiáltotta:

– GILBERT!

Romana kezében megremegett a puska. Értette, elvégre aggódik, hogy ha valaki ellenség, akkor most fedte fel a helyzetüket a ködben, és ezzel akár meg is ölheti mindannyiukat. Azt nem értette, hogy erre hogy volt ereje, hogy tudta ezt meglátni és felfogni, mikor csordultig telt reménnyel, amitől minden lélegzetvétele egy évezrednek tűnt. A második közepén tartott, mikor…

– _Schaaaatz?_

Tölcsért formált a szája elé, úgy kiáltotta ismét a férfi nevét, de már nevetett és talán sírt is egyszerre, nem tudta. Nem figyelt rá, nem is érdekelte, csak a ködöt nézte, amiből egyszerre kirajzolódott a vitorla, amit Matt látott. Egy pöttöm dingi bukdácsolt a hullámokon, és ott ült benne _Ő_ , majd kiesett, úgy integetett neki, és Erzsi már csak nevetni tudott, mert Gilbert borzasztóan nézett ki. Mint akivel feltörölték a padlót. A jobbját a testéhez szorította, és csak a bal kezét lengette. Boldogan kurjongatott neki. Az arca az állát borító ritkás borostától még fehérebb volt, mint általában.

Volt vele még valaki a csónakban, ő kormányozta a dingit a _Trinite_ felé. Erzsi nem törődött vele. A legénységgel sem, senkivel sem, a világ beszűkült Gilbertre, az ő mosolyára, az édes, rekedt hangjára, a szólongatására, amire mindig megfelelt. Észre se vette, hogy Toni volt az, aki a kezébe nyomta azt a kötelet, amit . Arra sem, hogy az ikrek segítettek neki felhúzni.

Minden kicsusszant a fejéből, mikor végre megölelhette. Meg kellett simogatnia az arcát, bele kellett túrnia a hajába, háromszor-négyszer meg kellett csókolnia ahhoz, hogy elhiggye, tényleg ott van, tényleg él, tényleg jól van. Gilbert ránevetett és Erzsi elsírta magát.

– Schatz, drága, mi a baj? Mi… hé! Au! Ne üss már, hé! Erzsi!

– Te… totál hülye! Agyalágyult, eszement, hogy tudsz csak annyit írni, hogy „Schatz", én meg itt halálra aggódtam magam, azt se tudtam, mi van veled, és te meg… hülye!

A többnyelvű neveltetés átka lehetett, de legalább négy nyelvből volt összegyúrva ez a rögtönzött letromfolás.

Gilbert fél karral elkapta, és jól megölelte. Erzsi szipogott és jól visszaölelte.

– Egy kicsit finomabban, szerintem eltörtem a jobb kezem – nyöszörgött a férfi.

Egy kicsit kegyeskedett lazítani az ölelésen. Nem sokat, csak egy kicsit. Kapott egy puszit a hajára.

– És te ki a rák vagy – hallotta valahonnan messziről.

Fenézett, mert eszébe jutott, hogy volt valaki Gilberttel. Meg akarta köszönni, hálálkodni akart, amiért visszahozta hozzá ezt a dinkát. Mindenféle köszönet elillant az ajkáról, mikor meglátta a másikat.

– Roderich – bukott ki belőle. – Te jó isten, mi történt veled?

Ha nem lett volna a szemüvege, talán meg sem ismeri. Legalább olyan ritka szép – inkább ritka, mint szép – borostát növesztett, mint Gilbert, a tengerész-kabátja mocskos és szakadt volt, a harisnyájával kapcsolatban pedig eszébe sem jutott volna a folttisztítás vagy a szemfelszedés, úgy dobta volna ki, hogy öröm nézni. Máskor gondosan fésült haját most bármelyik szénaboglya megirigyelte volna.

– A porosz, az történt – mondta Roderich.

– Hékás, Arschgeige, azért remélem, emlékszel rá, hogy az életedet köszönheted nekem!

– Ez fordítva éppúgy igaz, Piefke.

Erzsi tátott szájjal meredt rájuk. Arschgeige és Piefke? Most komolyan?

Kirobbant belőle a nevetés.

– Kérlek – kapaszkodott Gilbertbe, mert alig tudott megállni a lábán, úgy nevetett. – Kérlek, meséld el az egészet, hogy akadtatok össze, kérlek, ezt muszáj…

– Ki akarsz röhögni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. Csúfondáros mosoly villant fel az ajkain. – Igen? Nevetni akarsz?

Megcsikizte, és Erzsi felsikkantott, de még jobban nevetett. Végiggondolta, hogy ez a kettő egy csónakban volt, szóval legalább egy kis időt kénytelenek voltak egy helyen tölteni, és pontosan tudta, hogy Gilbert mennyire féltékeny. Arról is volt egy határozott elképzelése, hogy Roderich mit érezhet a vőlegénye iránt. És ha ezt a kettőt egy helyre tereli… Már a könnyeit törölgette nevettében.

– Felemelő, hogy sikerült ilyen szórakozást biztosítanom a kisasszony számára – dünnyögte Roderich.

Kész, ez betette a kaput. Képzelt kalandjaikra ráhúzta Roderich fellengzősségét, és Erzsi már gurult a nevetéstől.

– Minden oké vele? – kérdezte Feliks Gilbertet.

– Hogyne, nem látod, hogy élete poénja vagyok?

– Azért javítsatok ki, ha tévednék – taposott bele a jókedvbe Scott és végigmérte Roderichet –, de te nem az a kapitány-pofa vagy, aki szétlövette ezt a hajót?

Erzsi nevetésének vége szakadt. Scott kardja a fémek ideget karistoló szisszenésével csusszant ki a hüvelyéből és a kapitány torkának szegezte azt.

Roderich dacosan felszegte az állát, ami részint válasz volt a kérdésre, másrészt az arisztokratikus mozdulat ebben a környezetben kissé bicskanyitogatónak hatott. Scott, Feliks, de még Toni arca is úgy elsötétedett, mintha a tiszt egyszerre lépett volna mindhármuk tyúkszemére.

A kard a lágy húsnak nyomódott, de még nem sértette meg. Erzsi nagyot nyelt.

* * *

 **A nem biztos, hogy helyes ír kifejezések lajstroma:**

Níl gaoth é. – Nincs szél.

Labhraím Gaeilge. – Írül beszélek.

Táim aon leis an cheathair-dhúil! – Egy vagyok az univerzummal (régies)

Is an gaoth mé. Is an anfa mé. Is an splanc agus an toirneach mé. Táim an dara. Is an gaoth mé… – Én vagyok a szél. Én vagyok a vihar. Én vagyok a villámlás és a mennydörgés. A második vagyok. Én vagyok a szél…

Dona, dona, mícheart... –Rossz, rossz, hibás...

O Peter, conas atá tú? – Peter, hogy vagy?

Táim go mhaith, go raibh maith agat. Agus tú? – Jól vagyok, köszönöm. És te?


	22. csak kulturáltan

**Hogyan törjünk borsot kulturáltan egymás orra alá**

Roderich a pokolba kívánta a nyomorult poroszt.

Napok óra hánykolódtak a tengeren. Az élelmet, amit a barbároktól kaptak, gondosan elfelezték, de a tömlőbe rakott vízzel ezt nem tudták megtenni. Mikor az egyikük ivott, a másik vasvilla tekintettel bámulta.

Érdekes módon ez volt a dolog könnyebbik része. A nehezebbiket az jelentette, hogy az útjuk második napján nagyjából déltájban összevitatkoztak. Jól belelendültek, ami hozzásegítette őket az idő múlásához és igazából egészen szórakoztató volt összemérni szellemi erejüket. Ezekből a birkózásokból, a tájékozottságának hála, általában Roderich került ki győztesként, bár tény, hogy Beilschmidtnek néha a műveltség egy váratlan morzsájával sikerült meglepte. Éppen egy ilyen vita közepén voltak, mikor arra eszméltek, hogy köd ereszkedett rájuk, dacára a verőfényes napsütésnek és a korábban tiszta látóhatárnak.

A köd veszélyes. Halálos. Nem tudni, merre mennek, nincs stabil útirány, és egy gonosz áramlat akár körbe-körbe is hajthatja őket, amivel veszítenek a drága időből, ami a rendelkezésükre áll. Ezt az időt az élelmük mennyisége határozta meg. Nem mellesleg, nem lebecsülendő az a szempont sem, hogy – bár egyikük sem mondta ki – szerettek volna tényleg nagyon-nagyon messzire kerülni attól a helytől, ahol a krakent látták.

A köd szemrevételezése után a következő vitatémát az szolgáltatta, hogy forduljanak-e vissza, vagy haladjanak tovább az előző útirány szerint. Roderich véleménye szerint bárminemű irányváltoztatás akár végzetes kimenetelű is lehetett volna, nem mintha a stabil vakon hajózás annyival jobb lehetőségeket tartogatott volna. Sehogy nem jó, ha őszinte akar lenni. A vita végén, mikor arra jutottak, hogy mennek tovább, és nem nyúlnak a kormányhoz, Roderich összevont szemöldökkel jött rá, hogy Beilschmidt igazából ugyanazt mondta, mint ő. A vita teljes ideje alatt (mely a felhúzós zsebórája szerint mintegy negyvenhat percet tett ki) ugyanazt az álláspontot képviselték, és csak azért vitatkoztak és hordták el egymást mindennek, hogy utána teljes lelki nyugalommal vethessenek a másikra gyűlölködő pillantásokat. Roderich gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy akkor kezdjen neki a maga bámulásának, mikor Beilschmidt végzett a maga körével és tapintatosan elfordult.

A negyedik napra már kiéleződtek az ellentétek. Erősen fogytán volt a víz. Egészen pontosan kétujjnyi mennyiség lötyögött a tömlő alján.

– Tegnap is három korttyal többet ittál! – bizonygatta Roderich. – Számoltam!

– Igen, de csak egyszer ittam, nem úgy, mint te, te nyomorult! – replikázott Beilschmidt. – Négyszer három korty, az több, mint négyszer kettő meg három!

– Mit négyszer kettő?! Másodjára és harmadjára te is hármat ittál!

– Az akkor is csak egy korty különbség!

– Ahá! – kapott a szaván. – Szóval mégis többet ittál, mint én!

– Na és tegnapelőtt? Itt krákogtál és kiittad a fél tömlőt!

– A fészkes fenét! Ide vele!

A tömlőért nyúlt, de Beilschmidt gyorsabb volt.

– Ez már az enyém, basszus!

Még vicsorgott is hozzá. Roderich haragosan kapott a kardjáért, mikor egyszerre a ködön keresztül éles kiáltás ütötte meg a fülüket:

– Gilbert!

A porosz elejtette a tömlőt, és a maradék víz mind a csónak aljában végezte volna, ha Roderich nem kapja fel idejében azt a bőrt.

– Édes? – üvöltött fel Beilschmidt.

Ezt a szót igazán nem várta ettől a férfitől. Elképedten nézett rá, aztán az elképzelés iránya eltolódott a _Le Sancte Trinite_ irányába, melynek legutóbbi tudomása szerint a _Rettenthetetlen_ mögé kötözve kellett volna ringatóznia. A Flotta hajóinak azonban hírük-poruk sem volt, mi több, a teljes kalóz-banda ott csoportosult a fregatt fedélzetén. Közöttük, mint gyöngy egy tál kukoricában, ott állt Elizaveta, boldogan integetve, kiáltozva feléjük… de minden szava az albínónak szólt.

A porosz a lelkesedésével majdnem felborította a dingit. Roderich egy lemondó sóhajt áldozott a mellét hasogató fájdalomnak, és félrehessegette a poroszt, hogy tudjon kormányozni. Elvégre, ha most kirakja, akkor az egész hajó az övé, meg a tömlőben az összes víz. Még a kéretlen társaságától is megszabadul.

A _Trinite_ felé kormányzott. Sötét mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy a porosz majdnem belezuhant a tengerbe a hirtelen irányváltástól. Az elmúlt napok minden tapasztalatát beleölte a gondos navigálásba. Párhuzamosan kormányzott be a fregatt mellé, arra készülve, hogy amint Beilschmidt kiszáll, ő továbbáll. Semmi köze ehhez a kalóz-népséghez.

Elizaveta dobta le a dingibe a kötelet. És Roderich tökéletes tervébe alaposan belepiszkított az a szőke fiatalember, aki egy másik kötélen a dingibe ugrott, és segített a törött karú porosznak felkapaszkodni a fedélzetre. A nagykamasz kedves mosollyal fordult Roderich felé és a kezét nyújtotta.

– Segítek.

Átfutott a fején, hogy előkapja a kardját, és levágja, de az olasz nő, aki olyan szabadszájúan nyilatkozott az elfogatása után, éppen őket nézte, ráadásul puska volt nála. A másik ok, amit szégyellt volna bevallani, az a barátságos arckifejezés volt. A kamasz liláskék szemeiben nyoma sem volt annak, hogy egyáltalán képes rosszat feltételezni másokról.

 _Nem ismer meg_ – döbbent rá Roderich. Hirtelen elszégyellte magát, amiért kezet akart emelni erre a naiv fiatalra, és elfogadta a segítő kezet.

A fedélzetre lépésekor az első ember, akit megpillantott, Elizaveta volt; éppen szenvedélyes csókban forrt össze azzal a nyomorulttal. Már azt bánta, hogy olyan szentimentális volt, és nem mutatta meg annak a kölyöknek, hogy milyen kegyetlen ez a világ, ahol minden apró kedvességért bőr alá fecskendezett méreg a jutalom, mely a csontig rágja magát és éget mindörökké.

– És te ki a rák vagy – mérte végig Kirkland.

Az ösztönszerű válasza az lett volna, hogy kikéri magának ezt a hangnemet. Hál'Istennek azonban élénken élt benne a jelenet, mikor először találkozott a vörös hajú férfival. Oxenstierna üzletében azt mondta, hogy kést kap valamelyik veséjébe, ha a szívből jövő, a neveltetéséből fakadó választ adja egy ilyen felháborító kérdésre.

No meg, meg sem ismerte. Lázasan gondolkodott rajta, hogy mit mondjon, hazudhat-e, elvégre Beilschmidt azonnal lebuktathatja, de talán egy ügyes válasszal elnyújthatja a pillanatot és akkor gyorsan le tud lépni…

– Roderich!

 _Ah, fájdalom._ Elizavetára nézett, aki elborzadva mérte végig.

– Te jó isten, mi történt veled?

Nem tette szóvá, hogy a lány külseje is látott már szebb napokat.

– A porosz, az történt – mondta, nem kevés éllel a hangjában.

Elég volt egy rövid szóváltás, és Elizaveta kisvártatva a legkevésbé úri módon fetrengett – igen, _fetrengett_ – a padlón a nevetéstől. Roderich valamennyi nevelőnője helyében kegyeskedett szégyellni magát.

A derűs hangulatnak ismét Kirkland tett pontot a végére:

– Azért javítsatok ki, ha tévednék, de te nem az a kapitány-pofa vagy, aki szétlövette ezt a hajót?

Meg sem várta a válaszát, máris a torkának szegezte a kardját. Roderich nem érzett annyi bátorságot, mint amennyit az álla felszegésével mutatott. Kétségbeesetten gondolkodott, hol van a kiút ebből a szorult helyzetből, és már készen állt rá, hogy hátralépjen és a tengerbe vesse magát, rábízza a testét a hullámokra… vagy a dingire… de talán el sem jut addig, mert ez az őrült felnyársalja.

Természetesen csak ekkor jutott eszébe az inge alatt megbújó üvegfiola, amit Stasya bízott rá. Nem az elmúlt négy napban, amikor elég lett volna kihasználnia valamelyik rövid periódust, mikor Beilschmidt bóbiskolt, nem, csak most, amikor esélye sincs eltörni a fiolát.

Szívszélhűdést kapott, mikor Zwingli lecsapta Kirkland karját, és a kard eltűnt a torka elől.

– Viselkedj – morrant rá a svájci a skótra.

– A fogságban a maradék eszed is elment? – vonta fel az egyik vastag szemöldökét amaz.

– Nem vagyok hajlandó kritikát elfogadni senkitől, főleg nem tőled, Kirkland. – A nő jóformán köpte a szavakat.

– Ez nem kritika, pusztán lényeglátás. Ő – bökött a _kardjával_ Roderich felé – ellenség. Különbséget tudsz tenni a kettő között? Ha nem, akkor Bondevik kimosta az agyad és kiteszünk a következő kikötőben. Francnak se kellenek téglák.

Zwingli egy lépést tett hátra, Roderich irányába.

– Befejezetlen ügyem van vele.

– Még ha szívességet is tett neked, nem közülünk való. Nincs semmi, ami miatt védened kellene.

A svájci dacosan hunyorgott és kihúzta mind a legalább százötven centijét.

– Ő az ügyfelem. Ennek megfelelően védelmet élvez, amíg pontot nem teszünk az ügyletünk végére. Utána azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz.

Kirkland elképedten meredt a nőre. A fedélzetre ejtette a kardját, a feje fölé emelte a karjait és valami olyasmit emlegetve, hogy ő nem erre szerződött és mi van ezzel a világgal manapság, lement az alsó fedélzetre.

Roderich meglepetten pislogott. Az olasz nő, aki eddig nagyon fenyegetően bámulta őt, most leeresztette a fegyverét. A legénység többi tagja is érdeklődését veszítve visszafordult Beilschmidthez. Nem igazán értette a helyzetet; az üzlet ennyire nonpluszultra indok, hogy nem is próbálnak belekötni?

Zwingli, a bekötözött lába miatt kissé billegősen, Roderich felé fordult.

– Álljon beljebb, kapitány, a végén átesik a korláton – javasolta érzelemmentes hangon.

Zavart pillantást vetett a háta mögé és anélkül, hogy átgondolta volna, mit tesz, engedelmeskedett. A fiú, aki segített neki a fedélzetre lépni, odalépett és a helyére billentette a korlát félretett darabját, lezárva a menekülés útját.

– Eh, remélem, nem volt semmitek abban a csónakban, mert nem kötöttük hozzá a hajóhoz és elvitte a víz.

– Kétujjnyi víz egy tömlőben, nem fog érte sajogni a szívem – legyintett Beilschmidt.

– Majd fog, mikor megtudod, hogy kaja- és vízügyileg mi se állunk valami fényesen – sandított rá Bonnefoy. – A Flotta kirámolta a kajaraktárunk, csak a dugi készlet maradt meg, azt meg nem ennyi emberre méreteztük.

Beilschmidt a borostáját vakargatva bólogatott.

– Mi van a hálókkal és a desztillálóval?

– Bocsáss meg, drága, de azokat te rámoltad el, fogalmunk sincs róla, hol van.

A férfi egészen megrökönyödött.

– Mi az, hogy nem tudjátok, hol van? A kötélkamrában, a pót-pót-fővitorlakötél és a pót-pót-pót-kikötőkötél között!

Elizaveta a poroszhoz fordult.

– Miért van pót-pót-pót-kikötőkötél?

– Nyilván azért, ha a pót-pót-kikötőkötéllel történne valami.

Bonnefoy kijavította:

– Azért, hogy Gilbert tudja mire költeni a megtakarításainkat. Mellesleg, a mostani kikötőköteleinket akkor vettük, mikor _először_ kikötöttünk ezzel a hajóval, ami akárhogy számolom, már legalább tíz éve volt. Utolsó tudomásom szerint még mindegyik tökéletes állapotban van.

– Mi lenne, ha hagynánk ezt, és elküldenénk Gilbót, hogy keresse meg azt a hálót meg a desztillálót? – vetette fel Łukasiewitz. – Hátha akkor lesz valami normális vacsoránk.

Roderich a fegyelmezetlenség legmagasabb fokaként élte meg ezt a beszélgetést. A haját akarta tépni, mikor a lengyel férfi javaslatát szavazásra bocsátották. A porosz csak azután ment le, hogy megállapították az abszolút többséget. Dermedten állt, kissé nyitott szájjal és üveges tekintettel bámulta a trécselő kalózokat, akiket egy csöppet sem zavart az ő jelenléte.

– Valami gond van, kapitány? – kérdezte Zwingli.

Még hápogni sem tudott.

Elizaveta felnevetett, durván, érdesen.

– Szerintem tegyük el valahova Rodot, még a végén ideg-összeroppanást kap nekem.

A bensője egyik eldugott zugában talált némi lélekjelenlétet.

– Ki a kapitány ezen a lélekvesztőn?

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, aki az elmúlt pár percben csak a szavazáshoz járult hozzá, egyébként csendes megfigyelője volt az eseményeknek, most vidáman a magasba csapta a jobbját.

– Hol a fegyelem? A hierarchia? – A hajába túrt. – Miért nem ad ki parancsokat és a többiek miért nem csinálják azt, amit mond?!

Elizaveta két kézzel kapta el a vállait és lenyomta a földre. Roderich meglepetten elhallgatott.

– Minálunk demokrácia van. Toni csak akkor parancsol, ha nagy a ganyé. – Elmosolyodott. – Tudom, hogy a szabályokhoz szokott kis lelkednek ez egy kicsit nehéz, de próbálj meg vele megbirkózni.

– Miért fontos, hogy én vagyok a kapitány? – kérdezte a spanyol

– Tudod, ő a Flotta mércéje alapján ítéli meg a dolgokat – forgatta a szemét Bonnefoy. – Istennek legyen hála, hogy nem ott vagyunk, egyébként parancsolgatással meg parancsteljesítéssel telne az egész napunk.

Azzal ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon magához intette a szőke ikreket és a kapitánnyal egyetemben lezavarta a raktárba, hogy segítsenek a porosznak előhalászni a hálókat. A hullagyalázó lengyelt megkérte, hogy készítse elő az „orvosi asztalt", mert Beilschmidtnek valószínűleg szüksége lesz rá, majd a litván kismamával a leendő vacsoráról társalogva elhagyta a fedélzetet.

– Még hogy demokrácia… – dünnyögte Roderich.

– Zavarja, hogy egy nőnek elég értelme van ahhoz, hogy kiadjon néhány egyszerű utasítást? – nézett le rá Zwingli megvetően.

Csak dadogni tudott. Elizaveta vállon veregette.

– Hagyd csak, nem vesszük magunkra, tudjuk, hogy konzervatív vagy. Heidi, van még vizünk?

– Négy és fél kanna a konyhában.

– Szerinted feláldozhatjuk az egyik kannát?

– Attól függ, mire.

– Elzavarnám a fiúkat borotválkozni. Toni és Feliks még csak-csak, de ahogy ezek ketten kinéznek, az már túl van a fájdalom-küszöbömön.

Hümmögve igazat adott Elizavetának. Nem mindenki néz ki jól borostásan. Elvörösödött, mikor rájött, hogy az emlegetett kettőből valószínűleg ő az egyik.

– Ezért nem vagyok hajlandó vizet áldozni.

– Valld be, csak élvezed nézni, ahogy vakaróznak.

Roderich még jobban elpirult, mikor meglátta, hogy a svájci szája széle felfelé kunkorodik. Természetesen azonnal rátört a vakarózhatnék.

Nem akarta, hogy Elizaveta lássa az arcát, ezért inkább felkelt a rendkívül kényelmetlen padlóról és más ülőalkalmatosság után nézett. Sámli, szék, vagy bármilyen pad híján felfordított egy üres vödröt.

– Most komolyan leterítette a zsebkendőjét, mielőtt leült? – kérdezte Zwingli elkerekedő szemekkel.

– Roderich – tárta szét a karját Elizaveta, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázott volna.

Remek pillanat volt ez arra, hogy témát váltson.

– Mikor utoljára szerencsém volt a hölgyekhez, még a _Rettenthetetlen_ fedélzetén tartózkodtak.

– Mondj még valakit, aki így beszélne ilyen helyzetben – hunyorgott a svájcira vidáman Elizaveta. Roderichhez fordult: – Volt szerencsénk megszökni.

– Ezt mertem feltételezni.

– Porter, Johanssen és Black ismét tiszteletét tette a celláknál – bővítette az elbeszélést Zwingli. – Hoztak magukkal kulcsot.

– Meghaltak? – kérdezte teljesen konszolidált hangnemben.

Azok ketten a fejüket rázták, mire nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Nem azért, mert annyira a szívén viselte volna a három katona sorsát, inkább a bűnlajstromuk miatt aggódott. Egy nőt is felakasztanak, ha gyilkosság szerepel a körözési aktájukban.

– Otthagytuk őket a cellákban. Az őrszemek épségében annyira nem vagyok biztos.

– Az őrszolgálatot a _Dommedag_ katonái vitték – gondolkodott hangosan. – Annak a háromnak meg nem ez volt az első kihágása. Ha Herr Popescun múlik, akkor zárkát kapnak, ha a tengernagyon, akkor már megetették őket a cápákkal.

– Úgy látom, nem érint meg különösebben a dolog.

– Az a három már nálam is bepróbálkozott – világosította fel Zwingli Elizavetát. – A kapitány úr volt szíves éppen időben tiszteletét tenni nálam.

Zwingli a köszönetét csak egy enyhe meghajlással fejezte ki. Roderich nem igazán tudta, mit is kéne mondania. Az a minimum, hogy közbeavatkozik, ha egy kiszolgáltatott helyzetben lévő hölgyet atrocitásoknak akarnak kitenni, nem?

– Csak a kötelességemet teljesítettem.

– Azt mondja, nagyon szívesen máskor is és igazán csinos vagy ebben a felsőben – kuncogott Elizaveta.

Sanda pillantást vetett a lányra.

– Kérlek.

Elizaveta vásott vigyorral rázta a haját a háta mögé.

– Rendben, mi elmeséltük, hogy kerültünk ide! No és te? Mikor utoljára láttalak, még a _Rettenthetetlen_ fedélzetén osztottad az észt.

– Nem osztottam az észt, csak parancsnokoltam. Az a dolgom. És ez a felelősség a távollétemben valószínűleg Herr Popescura szállt. – Élesen beszívta a levegőt. – Isten legyen irgalmas mindannyiunkhoz.

Hiába nevettette meg, Elizaveta nem volt hajlandó szavát feledni. Addig lovagolt a kérdésen, hogy Roderic végül kibökte:

– Láttam… illetve, hallottam valamit, amiről a tengernagy szerint jobb lett volna, ha nem szerzek tudomást.

Elizaveta értetlenül összevonta a szemöldökét, Zwingli viszont értette, mire céloz.

– Lerúgta a hajóról?

– A körülményeket ezzel a kifejezéssel nem lehet teljes pontossággal kifejezni… – Mindketten meredten bámulták. Behúzta a nyakát és félrenézett. – Igen.

– Ó, drágám!

Elizaveta mély együttérzéssel tekintett rá, ami kényelmetlenül érintette. Tudta, hogy a helyzete igen kínos. Szánalomra a világon semmi szüksége.

– Az pech – biggyesztette az ajkát Zwingli.

Elfutotta a pulykaméreg.

– Köszönöm. – Hidegen fejet hajtott.

Elizaveta megmerevedett ültében. Ő észrevette, hogy mérges. Nyilván, neki ezt tanították, a vérében van, hogy egy szemöldökrándulásból kiolvassa mások teljes élettörténetét. És amilyen régen ismerik egymást, nem is lehet meglepve, hogy nyitott könyv a számára. Az már jobban fájt, hogy láthatóan Zwingli is azonnal észrevette megváltozott hangulatát. Nála a kereskedőmúlt tehetett hozzá sokat az emberismeretéhez; egy rossz szó és lőttek az üzletnek.

– Nem megy semmire azzal, ha megsértődik, kapitány – mondta Zwingli. – Inkább szánja rá az idejét és gondolja át, mihez kezd az életével, ha már egyszer ilyen remek lehetőség pottyant az ölébe.

Kötözött lábát ügyetlenül tartva, bot nélkül sántikálva megindult a francia után. Pár lépés után azonban felemelte a kezét és megtorpant; csak úgy magának szánta, figyelmeztetésül. Visszanézett Roderichre.

– Amit mondtam, megmondtam, Herr Edelstein. Üzletünk van. Maga tartozik nekem.

Nyelt egyet.

– Nos, olybá tűnik, hogy az imént megmentette az életem…

– Az részletkérdés – legyintett. Roderichnek felszaladt a szemöldöke. – Tekintse jutaléknak. Itt arról van szó, hogy befejezetlen üzletünk van. Az sokkalta fontosabb. Felelősséggel jár. De ha megtudom, hogy kihasználja az ebből fakadó előnyeit, személyesen fogom kitekerni a nyakát, megértette?

– Igen, _Fräulein._

– Mennyivel szebb lenne az életem, ha csak az üzletfeleim harmadának annyi esze lenne mint magának!

Roderich legszívesebben utánakiáltott volna, hogy jöjjön vissza és ne menjen el. Hirtelen kényelmetlen lett számára a helyzet; konstatálta, hogy kettesben maradt Elizavetával. Oxenstierna és az olasz nő fenn a kormánykeréknél abajgatták a két kisgyereket, nem rájuk figyeltek. Mindenki más már rég eltűnt a fedélzetről.

– Nincs őrszem – jegyezte meg. – És ha zátonyra fut a hajó?

– Mindig van valaki, aki figyeli a vizet – Elizaveta jólesően nyújtóztatta ki a lábait a fedélzeten. – Nem kell attól tartanod, hogy bajod lesz.

– Nem tartok tőle.

Ismét megült közöttük a csend. Roderich a lányt nézte, a lány az ég felé fordított arccal ült, mintha nem ködben, hanem szikrázó napsütésben hajóznának és élvezné, ahogy a napsugarak az arcát cirógatják.

– Megint meg fogod kérdezni, hogy elmegyek-e veled?

Eszébe jutott, hogyne jutott volna eszébe, de az öröm, amivel a lány Beilschmidtbe kapaszkodott, a szemei ragyogása, ahogy felnézett arra a nyomorultra, a ragaszkodás, ami a mozdulataiban megnyilvánult, mind-mind egy tőr volt Roderich vérző szívében. A gondolat megtelepedett benne és tőr lett az agyában is, mert nem egy könyvet letett már, amiért ilyen elcsépelt gondolatokkal dobálóztak.

– Megérné megkérdeznem?

– Legutóbb elég állhatatosnak mutatkoztál a kérdésben, de való igaz, ha kirúgtak a Flottától, akkor elég veszélyes lenne visszamenned Port Magorba.

– Nem félek a tengernagytól.

Ezzel magát is meglepte. Nem csak azért, mert kimondta, hanem azért, mert ott, abban a pillanatban komolyan is gondolta. Látta a tengernagyot magába roskadtan zokogni, bevallani a legbelsőbb, legigazabb érzéseit. Nem volt többé ismeretlen számára, márpedig ha valamit ismer, akkor nincs értelme félnie tőle. Tudja, mire számíthat. Tartania kell a játékszabályokat és nem esik bántódása.

– Nem is azt mondtam, hogy félsz tőle – pillantott rá a lány.

– Vissza fogok menni – magyarázta meg.

– Akkor majd figyelmeztess, hogy írjak apámnak.

– A hajómra fogok visszamenni, nem a városba.

Elizaveta hüledezve fordult felé.

– Elment az eszed? Meg akarod öletni magad?!

– Természetesen nem. Viszont vannak elveim, amikből nem engedhetek.

– Oh, kérlek. – A lány idegesen legyintett. – Rod, ez nem olyan, mint a politika. Itt nem mész semmire azzal, ha keményfejű vagy.

– Tévedsz – csóválta mosolyogva a fejét. – Éppen ez az, ami színtiszta politika. Igazából az egész világ az.

– Ez még nem indok arra, hogy visszamenj. Pláne egy ilyen őrülthöz, mint Bondevik.

– Pont azért kell visszamennem, mert őrült, Elizaveta. Nem fogja elengedni a _Rettenthetetlen_ t, arra meg semmi szükség, hogy még egy hajóra való embert megrontson a kifordult nézeteivel. Väinämöinen nem lehet ott mindenütt, nem tudja folyamatosan kordában tartani.

Elizaveta összevont szemöldökkel nézte őt.

– Nem hiszek neked.

Farkasszemet néztek. Roderich fordult el előbb, elvégre itt most az ő érzéseiről volt szó, az ő megcsalt lelkéről és annak töviseiről.

– Láttam, hogy ölelted azt a… _azt._

– Gilbertnek hívják. – A hangjában nyoma sem volt szemrehányásnak vagy neheztelésnek. Csak kedvességet és szeretetet hallott, mely mind-mind az említett felé irányult.

– Tudom, ettől függetlenül nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy tapsikoljak örömömben, valahányszor látom.

A lány átkulcsolta a térdeit.

– Ha elfogadtam volna az ajánlatod, már a feleséged lennék, ugye?

Roderich magában számot vetett, mennyi ideje tart már ez a fogócska. Hirtelen nem is tűnt olyan hosszúnak az a pár hét, mióta kihajózott Elizaveta után.

– Nem. Legalább egy évet várni kellett volna. Tudod, míg írok… a szüleimnek, meg kitalálom, hogy ki az, aki nem sértődik meg, ha nem akarom látni az esküvőmön.

– És nekem mi lett volna a feladatom?

Megütközött a kérdésen. Nem is értette, hogy Elizaveta mit akar.

– Mi lett volna a dolgom az után, hogy hozzád megyek? Mi lesz a jövendő Frau Edelstein sorsa?

Nem tudott mit felelni.

– Nem érzem magam hozzád valónak, Roderich. Sosem éreztem úgy, hogy az lennék. Nem hagysz választást, nem engedsz… – A lány zavarba jött attól, hogy Roderich nézi. Idegesen söpörte a füle mögé a tincseit. – Mi ketten nem lettünk volna egyenlők. Igen, ezt akartam mondani. Mi ketten barátok vagyunk, így működünk jól. Emlékszel a vitáinkra?

– Hogy is felejthetném el.

– Segítettünk egymásnak felnőni. Segítettél nekem, hogy ne érezzem magam egyedül és ne kattanjak meg.

Bólintott.

– Viszont azt is látom rajtad, mindig is láttam rajtad, hogy nem értesz egyet azzal, amit csinálok. Nem értesz egyet azzal, ahogy érzek, ahogy a napjaimat töltöm.

Közbe akart szólni, de Elizaveta felemelt keze elcsendesítette.

– Akkor tetted volna szóvá, mikor már a feleséged vagyok, nem igaz?

– Ebbe így még nem gondoltam bele…

– Igen, mert csak a következő célig figyeltél. A te életedben a házasság csak egy kipipálandó pont egy listán, én pedig úgy érzem, hogy annál egy kicsit többet érek.

– Sose mondtam olyat, hogy annyit érsz.

– Nem, te ahhoz túl udvarias vagy. Viszont előkerült volna. Roderich, mi fél év után meggyűlöltük volna egymást.

Ez azért elég radikális kijelentés volt ahhoz, hogy kételkedjen benne.

– Nem szükséges túlzásokba esned.

A lány szomorkásan ingatta a fejét.

– Vagy neked kellett volna engedni, vagy nekem. És nem apróságokról beszélünk, hanem az önállóságról, a döntésképességről, olyan dolgokról, amik mindkettőnknek fontosak. Én nagyon a lelkemre vettem volna, ha otthagysz egy kúriában azzal, hogy viselkedjek úrinő módjára. Te meg azt vetted volna magamra, ha nem viselkedek úgy.

– Ezt így is gondolod, vagy csak elmesélted magadnak, hogy így gondolod?

Ezzel a kérdéssel arra késztette a lányt, hogy pár pillanatnyi csend erejéig nagyon komoly arckifejezéssel nézze a lábujjait.

– Hiszem, hogy így gondolom. És hiszem azt is, hogy lehetőségeimhez képest a legjobb és leghelyesebb dolgot cselekedtem.

– Megszökött egy kalózzal, kisasszony.

– Megint magázol – nevetett rá a lány.

– Mi köze ennek a témához?

– Az, hogy felváltva tegezel és magázol. Magad sem tudod, hogyan kezelj.

– Nem adsz biztos pontot arra, hogy eldöntsem, miként kezelhetem… kezelhetlek?

– Jó lesz a tegezés is, tényleg. – Melegen mosolygott. – Emlékszel Dalmáciára?

Hálásan kapott a lehetőség után, hogy végre ne őt boncolgassák. Engedte, hogy mosolyra ránduljon az ajka.

– Akkora homokvárat építettünk, mint én.

Elizaveta horkantva felnevetett.

– Na igen. És hazavittem a ruhámban egy egész homokbányát.

– Anyám nagyon mérges volt rám.

– Az enyém szintén.

– „Nemesek fia vagy, Roderich, kötelességeid vannak. A homoktúrást hagyd meg a pórnépnek." Ezt mondta.

– Kedves. De másnap ugyanúgy kijöttél.

– Elbocsátották miatta a dadámat. Nagyon rossz hatással voltál rám, tudod-e?

– Tudom hát. Ez azóta sem változott. – Mocorgott és feltérdelt, majd a sarkára ült. – Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha ez a továbbiakban is így maradna? Ha pajtások maradnánk?

Mosolyogva nyújtotta felé a kezeit. Piszkos kacsók voltak. A kiengedett madár, melynek első dolga megfürdeni a homokban.

Ő még mocskosabb, még rongyosabb volt. Elizaveta szemeit nézte, biztató mosolyát, majd újra a kezeit, végül megadta magát és megfogta a jobbját. Érdes volt a tenyere.

A lány azonnal közelebb hajolt hozzá és megölelte.

– Örülök, hogy jól vagy – súgta hálásan.

Zavartan meglapogatta a hátát.

– Köszönöm, hogy hazahoztad nekem Gilbertet.

Még egy vállveregetés, ennél többre nem futotta a részéről. Remélte, hogy hamar elengedi és akkor nem kell ilyen intenzíven éreznie az elutasítást. Természetesen nem tette. Roderich hősiesen tűrt.

Csak akkor ölelte meg a lányt jó szorosan, mikor Beilschmidt a fedélzetre lépett és a láttukra _úgy_ megnyúlt a képe.


	23. Fanficíró módjára

**Hogyan húzzunk el egy történetet lusta fanficíró módjára úgy, hogy ne legyen következő fejezetcímünk**

– Mire fel a morci pofa? – kérdezte Erzsi Gilberttől mosolyogva.

– Nem vagyok morci.

– De igen.

– De nem.

Kinevette. Vőlegénye továbbra is mord, sőt, egyenesen sértődött pillantást vetett rá és folytatta a desztilláló felállítását.

– Fene se érti a srácokat – dünnyögte. – Ezt a szart Feliksszel raktam el, neki tudnia kellett volna, hol van.

– Mi is a problémád pontosan?

– Erzsi, az ivóvíz-készletünk röhejesen alacsony, a kaja meg mindjárt elfogy!

A mosoly lassan lehervadt az arcáról.

– De most hoztad elő a hálót.

– Éppen ez az! – fakadt ki. – És ha nem jövök vissza? Inkább éhen haltok, minthogy megkeressétek ezeket a tetves… áh!

Erzsinek egészen idáig jókedve volt. Gilberttel a hajón minden könnyebbnek tűnt. A köd életveszélyes kihívásból jelentéktelen aprósággá, a szélcsend mellékes semmiséggé lett. Az átnedvesedt, lappadt vitorlákat néha megfodrozta egy kósza szellő, ilyenkor finom permetet szórt a nyakukba. Még mindig nem tudták, mitől megy előre a hajó. Az orr szelte a hullámokat, a farvízen pici örvények kavarogtak. A frissiben bedobott halászháló kötele egyre jobban feszült. Marie egy tapodtat sem mozdult a korlát mellől, a kezeit dörzsölgetve szuggerálta a halakat a hálóba. Sokkal vidámabb volt, mint eddig. Romana, aki az elmúlt napokban a kormánylapát körül ténfergett, most Tonival dajkáltatta magát. Eltűnt az arcáról az elmúlt napok világvége-hangulatának sötét árnyéka, Toni pedig végre-valahára mosolygott.

Igazából, mindenki vidám volt. Roderich talán kivétel volt, bár ha Erzsinek nézne a körmére félpercenként Scott és Heidi szoros váltásban, akkor ő is kétszer meggondolná a hangulatát. Meg is tette, de ebben Gilbertnek sokkal nagyobb szerepe volt.

– Mi a baj? – tette a kezét a vállára.

Gilbert szaggatottan sóhajtott.

– Csak nem értem. A hajón mindennek megvan a maga helye és mindent úgy raktam el, hogy meg lehessen találni. Nincs kacatosládánk, sem lomtárunk. A háló zsinórból van; logikus, hogy a kötelekkel egy helyen fogom tárolni.

Elkínzottan nézett fel Erzsire.

– Az a baj, hogy nem… hogy nem kerestük meg a hálót meg a desztillálót? – Erzsi igyekezett minél finomabban hangot adni az értetlenségének.

– Nem! Nem, csak… – ismét sóhajtott és kereste a szavakat. – Erzsi, nekem ez kicsit olyan, mintha nem is _akartatok_ volna úgy egyáltalán _bármit_ kezdeni a kialakult helyzettel. Érted. Nem akartátok túlélni.

Csak egy villanás erejéig találkozott a tekintetük. Gilbert ismét mereven a desztillálót nézte, Erzsi pedig megértette. A féltés, ez az óvó szeretet, amit a hajóstársai iránt érzett, amit sosem akart vagy sosem mert kimutatni, ez tette őt idegessé.

– Szétestünk – vallotta be neki. – Egyikünk sem volt önmaga.

– De miért?

Megfogta a férfi kezét, hogy abbahagyja végre a szöszölést és a szemébe nézzen.

– Gil, egyetlen nyavalyás szót küldtél, nem többet. Bíztam benne, hogy nincs semmi bajod, de nem hagytál túl sok teret annak a reménynek, tudod? Marie szentül meg volt győződve róla, hogy meghaltál. Feliks teljesen becsavarodott, folyamatosan azon pörgött, hogy Dorával mi van. Dora meg nincs jól, a csata óta fáj a hasa. Én meg… – lesütötte a szemét. – Én meg nem tudom, mi volt velem.

Durva anyag érintette az arcát. Gilbert azzal a kezével simogatta meg, amit Marie az imént kötözött be egy rövid dalocskával kísérve. Erzsi szíve összeszorult. Hogy fájhatott ez a sebesülés a kedvesének! És azok az apró sebek és horzsolások, amik jóformán a teljes testét beborítják… erős késztetést érzett, hogy puszit adjon mindegyikre, hátha gyorsabban begyógyulnak.

– Ezt Roddy-Moddy említette – dünnyögte.

– Ó! – derült fel. – Hál'Istennek, már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy egész végig csak öltétek egymást.

Gilbert hümmögött.

– Ha meg nem sértelek, akkor a kettőnk között történteket inkább hagynám a balladai homályban.

Erzsi rosszat sejtett. Jelentőségteljesen felvonta a szemöldökét, mire Gilbert fülig pirult és lehülyézte. Erzsi jót nevetett rajta.

– Inkább segíts kitalálni, mi legyen a menetrend, ha valamelyikünk kidől a sorból.

– Ezt nem vagyok hajlandó kitalálni – komorodott el azonnal.

– Miért nem? Én nem voltam itt és mintha megállt volna az élet…

Előrelendült és a szájára tapasztotta a tenyerét.

– Nem – rázta a fejét. – Ne fesd az ördögöt a falra. Gondolni se akarok rá, hogy valakinek baja esik.

– Nem azt mondtam, hogy gondolj rá, azt mondtam, hogy segíts kitalálni, mi legyen, ha gondunk akad.

– Ha valaki tervet dolgoz ki a vereségre, azzal nem felkészül rá, hanem elhatározza, hogy veszíteni fog! Nem, erre nem vagyok hajlandó.

– Erzsi…

– És ha még egyszer fogságba esünk? Számba vesszük, hogy ki az, aki a legkönnyebben pótolható és feláldozzuk?

Gilbertben bennakadt a szó. Erzsi még egyszer megszorította a kezét.

– Tudom, hogy nem erre célzol, de nem akarom, hogy ez legyen a vége.

A vállára hajtotta a fejét és átölelte. Gilbert merev izmokkal ölelte vissza.

Szó sem esett erről többet. Erzsi segített Gilbertnek befejezni a desztilláló felállítását, megkötötte az összes csomót, amivel a vőlegényének a fájós keze miatt meggyűlt a baja. Együtt kuncogtak Roderichen, akit Scott szíves javaslatára befogtak, hogy segítsen kihúzni a hálót a vízből. Erzsi pontosan tudta, mennyire viszolyog Rod a haltól; ezt nem is próbálta leplezni, mikor a fedélzetre kiborult a sok ezüstös testű, vergődő hal. Az arisztokratikus undorral érdekes kontrasztot alkottak a viharvert ruhái.

A halpucolás nemes feladatára Gilbert és az ikrek kivételével mindenki hivatalos volt. Ők hárman csak azért léphettek le, mert Alfred megkérdezte Gilbót, hogy nincs-e esetleg valami fusi deszkaraktára, mert akad még néhány kritikus lék, amit be kéne foltozni. Gilbónak természetesen volt fusi deszkaraktára.

Roderich mellett dolgozott, de nem beszélgettek. A kapitány ügyetlen volt a kétkezi munkában, az arca pedig egyre zöldebb lett. Erzsi attól tartott, hogy elég egyetlen szó és a férfi rohan a korláthoz. Ezt tiszteletben tartva igyekezett minél gyorsabban dolgozni.

A fűszereknek szerencsére közel sem voltak olyan híján, mint az élelemnek. Marie jól megpaprikázta az isteni hallevest, amit most senkitől sem sajnált. Erzsi élvezettel kanalazta be a finomságot, utána Gilbert minden tiltakozása ellenére segített neki az evésben – a férfi nem tudta a jobbjában tartani a szilként, de lévén, hogy balkezes volt, a kanalat alapvetően is ügyetlenül tudta azzal a kezével tartani, hát még úgy, hogy jól bekötözték.

Roderich megint megért egy misét. Előbb csak kavargatta, majd turkálta az ételt. Mikor már mindenki megette a maga adagját, szorosan behunyta a szemét, befogta az orrát és három hosszú kortyra eltüntette az egészet.

Marie vasvillatekintettel meredt a tengerésztisztre.

– Mondhatja azt is, hogy nem kéri.

Ha Roderich látta volna a francia arcát, biztosan hanyatt-homlok menekül. Éppen hunyt szemmel, reflexből megpróbálta megigazítani a gallérját, de kénytelen volt szembesülni a ténnyel, hogy a nyakkendőjével együtt az inge legfelső két gombját is elhagyta, és igazgathatja azt az inget, ameddig csak akarja, nem fog jobban kinézni. A gallérját húzkodva felelt:

– Asszonyom, a főztje egészen kiváló, pusztán az bosszant, hogy a leves összetevői között szerepelt a hal.

– Ilyen szépen még sose mondták anyának, hogy szar a kaja – suttogta Alfred elismerően.

Marie kegyeskedett megenyhülni.

– Nem szereti a halat, kapitány?

– Nem kifejezetten.

– Roderich gyűlöli a halat – pontosított Erzsi. – Egy többnapos táncmulatságon Louisianában egyszer három napig párolt répán élt, mert az összes többi felszolgált étel valamilyen tengeri herkentyű volt.

– Értékelném, ha a kisasszony nem lobogtatná a személyes preferenciáimat – hajtott fejet irányában.

– Szerintem azt is értékelnéd, ha Marie nem csapna agyon egy péklapáttal – kacsintott rá.

– Nincs péklapátunk, legfeljebb lekvárfőző-fakanállal tudom elfenekelni – jelentette ki a nő csípőre tett kézzel.

Roderich egyet pislogott, majd megnyalta az ajkait, ahogy rádöbbent, milyen vékony pengeélen táncol. Gilbert alig fért a bőrébe Erzsi mellett. A kapitány a beállt csöndben kezdett lassacskán elpirulni. Marie ajkai pengevékony mosolyra húzódtak.

Heidi lábrögzítőjének fái tompán koppantak minden lépésével, ahogy végigvonult a fedélzeten. A bájosan kínos csendbe erősnb belerondított azzal, hogy egy öl ruhát hajított Roderich fejére. Megszólalt, de Erzsinek át kellett gondolnia, hogy vajon mit is mondott, olyan erős tájszólással ízesítette a németet:

– Fáj magára néznem. Eridjen, öltözzön át. – Roderich szóra nyitotta a száját, de a pöttöm svájci rádörrent: – Fogja be és húzzon öltözni!

Matt példáját szem előtt tartva, Roderich megpróbálta felvenni a hajó mintáját és eloldalgott.

– Nem kéne bezárni vagy valami hasonló? – kérdezte Scott, amint az osztrák eltűnt.

– Mégis hova? – kérdezett vissza Toni. – Marie, van még leves?

– A régi üres helyeinken a ti cuccotok van. Toni, majdnem annyit szedtem neked, mint Alfrednek, vess féket magadra.

– De éhes vagyok.

– Akkor nyaljál sót.

– Tud bármi kárt okozni azzal, hogy szabadon van? – kérdezte Gitta.

– Mittomén, kikémleli, hogy mink van.

– Scott, egyetlenem, egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy személyesen a tengernagy is tett egy sétát a hajónkon, míg mi a flotta vendégszeretetét élveztük.

– A flotta vendégszeretetét viszonozhatnánk, hm?

Felmutatta a bal kezének azt a két ujját, amin körmök helyett csak sebek voltak.

– Azért adtam neki ruhát – közölte Heidi.

Egy emberként fordultak a svájci felé, aki nem zavartatta magát.

– A kapitány értelmes ember. Szót lehet vele érteni, ezt felteszem, maga is igazolja. – Erzsi felé nézett. A fejek felé fordultak, hát bólintott. – Továbbá a tengernagy első dolga az volt, hogy a krakenre hivatkozva letépte rólam a zubbonyom. A kapitány akkor volt olyan kedves és a rendelkezésemre bocsátotta a kabátját. Tartozom neki ennyivel.

– Milyen gáláns, Zwingli. De honnan vannak neked férfi ruháid?

– Nekem nincsenek.

Nagyon nézték egymást. Scott szemei összeszűkültek.

– Ha most azt mondod, hogy az enyéim közül adtál neki, nagyon mérges leszek.

– Bruh – és megrántotta a vállát.

Az ültéből felemelkedő skótot Marie jól visszanyomta a helyére.

– Annyiból értelmes a kérdés, el kéne döntenünk, magunkkal visszük igen tisztelt Edelstein kapitányunkat Venezuelába, vagy kidobjuk a következő kikötőben?

– Én haza nem viszem – fortyant fel Gilbert. – Dobjuk ki a francba, kezdjen magával, amit akar!

Látva a többiek egyetértését, Erzsi szükségét érezte annak, hogy közbeszóljon:

– Roderich vissza akar menni a Flottához.

– Várj, Heidi tökre azt mondta, hogy Bondevik ledobta a hajóról! Akkor, már nem azért, de minek akar visszamenni?

– Ezt kérdeztem tőle én is. Valami olyasmit mondott, hogy nem meri a kormányosa felügyeletére bízni a hajóját.

Toni a szívére tette a kezét és meghatottan mondta:

– _Dios,_ ha a Flottának több ilyen embere lenne!

– Több olyanra, aki alkut köt az ellenséggel? – kérdezte Heidi, nem kevés szarkazmussal a hangjában.

– Aj már, tudod, hogy ebben a korban becsületesen egyszerűen nem lehet megélni! Egy ilyen kis apróság még simán belefér. Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy kevesebb vaj van a füle mögött, mint Bondeviknek.

– Ezzel egyetértek – bólintott szigorúan a nő. – A tengernagy irodájában hét mágikus tárgyat számoltam, és ezek csak azok, amik az előtérben voltak, a hálótérbe nem láttam be.

– Kisugárzás alapján ott is volt valami – dörgölte az állát Scott. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy már maga a hajó sem százas.

Gitta megköszörülte a torkát. Scott elhallgatott és megvárta, amíg a nő kedvesen megkéri a tátott szájjal hallgatózó Petert és Kallét, hogy kémkedjenek inkább az átöltöző kapitány után.

– Szigorúan titkos akció. Nem láthat meg titeket.

Az utolsó mondatot már csak suttogta, amitől a lekoptatásból Titkos Küldetés lett. A fiúk nagy trappolással rohantak teljesíteni a feladatot.

– Folytasd, kérlek – intett Gitta. – Mi van a hajó belsejében?

– Kettőt és könnyebbet – fintorgott Scott. – Csak a kisugárzást éreztem.

Heidi idegesen szusszant.

– Éppen elég akkor hallgatni a ködösítést, mikor az ügyfeleidet akarod lehúzni. Most nincs áru; az életünk a tét. Beszélj, _Schweinhund._

– Nem jártam a _Dommedag_ gyomrában, hülye ribanc, honnan a fa… Marie, baszd meg, ha még egyszer megütsz, visszaütök!

– Ne. Beszélj. Csúnyán. A hajón.

A skót legalább olyan gyilkosan meredt a nőre, mint Marie pár perccel korábban a kapitányra. Ő nem zavartatta magát, helyette Heidihez fordult:

– Scottnak vannak bizonyos vele született képességei, amik miatt érzi a varázslat jelenlétét.

– Köszi, hogy lobogtatod a viselt dolgaimat, igazán.

– A viselt dolgaidról jut eszembe – szólt Toni erőltetett vidámsággal a hangjában –, mi volt az a gejsz, amiről a tengernagy kérdezett? Egyáltalán, honnan ismert téged?

Scott megrántotta a vállát. Marie meglökte. Mikor nem reagált, bele is rúgott.

– Oké, oké, értem. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – Dióhéjban: anyai ágon minden felmenőm amolyan varázsló-féleség. Mindemellett Allistor Kirkland egy kretén volt, aki összeátkoztatta magát, amely varázslat családon belül öröklődik és ilyen szép hernyószemöldököt eredményez. Irigylem a fiaidat Marie, amiért nekik nincs.

– Hála Istennek, amiért nekem nincs – motyogta Alfred.

– Amit a tengernagy mondott, az a _geis_ , egy mágikus eskü. Ha megszeged, meghalsz.

– Oh – pislogott Toni.

– Mind letettük – vette át a szót Gitta. – Az összes kereskedő.

– Birgitta! – csattant fel Heidi.

– Na mi van, most már hirtelen kínos a téma? – fintorgott Scott.

– Ehhez nekik semmi közük.

– Tekintettel arra, hogy hárman is vagyunk a Céhből a hajón, ami miatt pláne célpontok lettek, már van.

A svájci kezei ökölbe szorultak. Scott zavartalanul folytatta:

– Szóval, ott tartottunk, hogy _geis._ Nem mondhatunk semmit az ügyfeleinkről, csak akkor, ha ez szintén egy üzlet része…

– Most álljunk meg – szakította félbe Toni. – Ezek szerint eladhatnátok minket?

Scott felnevetett.

– Elad _hat_ unk? A sajtzabálónak üzlete van azzal a karót nyelt bájgúnárral. Szerinted mégis mi az, amire egy flottatisztnek _annyira_ szüksége van, hogy képes érte lepaktálni az ellenséggel?

Elképedve fordultak a nő felé, aki felszegte a fejét.

– Edelstein kapitány ugyanúgy a diszkréciómat élvezi, mint a többi ügyfelem.

Erzsi látta a többiek szemében a megbántottságot. Romana távolabb is húzódott a nőtől.

– Ne is kérjétek, hogy meséljen, nem fog, hacsak nem akar belehalni – horkantott Scott. – Tessék, ez a _geis._ Még valami?

– Miért hitte azt, hogy csak neked van ilyened? – kérdezte Erzsi. – Petert majdnem megölte csak azért, hogy Gittát szóra bírja. Azt hogy nem tudja, hogy a kereskedőknek is van ilyen esküje?

– Mert nem verjük nagy dobra, azért – horkantott Heidi. – Semmi közötök nincs hozzá. Ha ennek vége, és élve kikerülünk belőle, akkor a Céhben ez nagy vihart fog kavarni.

– Mikor beszéltél utoljára kereskedőkkel rajtunk kívül? – billentette félre a fejét Scott. – A Céh kábé hármunkból áll, plusz Sadik Európában.

– Sadikot lekapcsolták – nézett rá Gitta. – Egy héttel azelőtt kaptam a hírt, hogy megérkeztél. Azt hittem, tudsz róla.

– Hát, most már tudok. Szóval, vagyunk hárman, úgy írjuk át a Céhszabályzatot, ahogy akarjuk.

– A belpolitikáról visszatérhetnénk Erzsi kérdésére? – vetette fel Gilbert.

Scott kegyeskedett megtisztelni őket a válasszal.

– Bondevik azért tudta, hogy van _geis_ em, mert ez a fajtám vérében van. Ami azt illeti, maga a szó is ír; a Céhben ezt szimplán Törvénynek hívjuk, de a törvényeket meg lehet szegni, mint annak első osztályú szakértői vagytok mindannyian. Ezt a fajtát nem lehet, így átragadt rá az ír szó.

Matt megköszörülte a torkát és fészkelődött.

– Szóval, vannak dolgok, amikről nem beszélhettek, különben…

– Viszlát, árnyékvilág – bólintott Heidi.

Toni a térdére csapott, mire Erzsi összerezzent.

– Hát igen, ez elég kínos. Majd igyekszünk kerülni a lehetőséget, hogy nektek ilyen fura dolgokról kelljen beszélni. – Széles vigyort villantott rájuk. – Bondevik hajóján akkor mi van?

– Nem tudjuk – felelt Gitta.

– De az biztos, hogy nagy a mágikus ereje – tette hozzá Heidi.

– És a hajó belsejében található.

– Stasya a kikötőben azt mondta, hogy a fülbevalód párja a tengernagynál van – szólt ismét Erzsi. – Nem lehet, hogy azt van ott?

Mivel a kisugárzást csak Scott érezte, megint mind felé fordultak. A férfi összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Az nem ilyen nagy. Máshogy emlékszem a kanjura. Persze lehet, hogy a többi mágikus tárgytól megváltozott a kisugárzás jellege.

– Azért az nem most volt, mikor azt láttad – mondta Alfred.

– Igaz, de a kanju és a manju vágyik egymás közelségére. Gondos takarás nélkül kizárt, hogy eltévesszem.

 _Akkor is, ha a minap nem tudtál varázsolni? –_ gondolta Erzsi.

– Lehet, hogy a _Dommedag_ szövetségeseihez van köze – vetette fel Heidi.

– Szövetségesei? – kérdezett Marie. – Az ki van csukva, Bondevik egyedül dolgozik.

– Hogyne, azért van most a hajón egy flottatiszt. Nem, valaki segít a tengernagynak. Ami azt illeti, a kapitány úrnak erről valószínűleg több tudomása van, érdemesebb lenne erről inkább őt faggatni.

Feliksnek nagyon megtetszhetett az ötlet, mert már talpon is volt és arra sietett, amerre Roderich eltűnt. Kisvártatva a karjánál fogva húzta maga után a kapitányt.

– Maga aztán messzire jutott az öltözködéssel – mérte végig Heidi.

Erzsi mosolygott. Roderich csak a kabátját vette le és tisztességesen megfésülködött. Krákogva toporgott előttük, láthatóan zavarta, hogy mellényben van.

– Kedves kapitány úr – erőltetett Scott egy nyolc fog széles, inkább rémisztő, mint biztató mosolyt az arcára. – Ha már közénk vetette a sors, megtenné, hogy mesél nekünk egy keveset?

Roderich értetlenül nézett rá. Végignézett a társaságon, Erzsi pillantását azonban kerülte.

– Konkrét hagyományaik vannak erre és ahhoz kellene igazodnom, vagy az osztrák népmesék is megteszik?

Toni volt olyan kedves és átvette a szót, Scott ugyanis gyanúsan vörösödni kezdett.

– A _Dommedag_ ra céloztunk, a tengernagy úrral kiegészítve. Tudja, útvonalterv, távlati célok, a legénység összetétele, az ilyen finomságok. _Por favor._

A férfi arca megkeményedett és felszedte a fejét. Erzsi emiatt elbizonytalanodott; az imént nem is pimaszkodni akart, hanem tényleg kinézte belőlük, hogy esténként mesélgetnek egymásnak? Maga az ötlet amúgy jól hangzott, el is raktározta a fejében. Szívesen hallgatta volna a többieket.

– Nem áll szándékomban ilyesmit tenni.

– Értékelnénk.

– Hidegen hagy. Az adott szavam szent; nem fogom megszegni.

Heidi előrelépett.

– És mi van az üzletünkkel?

Nem tudta zavarba hozni.

– Azt önnel kötöttem, nem velük.

– Azonnal továbbadnám nekik. Még abban sem bízhat, hogy valamit kifelejtek, ugyanis egészen kiváló a memóriám. Ha most mesél, megkímél engem a további szájkoptatástól.

Roderich tartása dacos lett. Marianne felkuncogott.

– A kapitány úr komolyan azt hiszi, hogy ezen a hajón bármi, ismétlem, _bármi_ titokban marad? Ha el is vonulnak Heidivel megbeszélni a kis üzletük, a nyakamat teszem rá, hogy legalább hárman hallgatózni fognak.

– Magát is beleértve, nemde?

– Igaza van, négyen lennénk.

Erzsi megszorította Gilbert kezét, mikor Roderich összepréselte az ajkait. Aggódott a férfiért. Nem tetszett neki, hogy így sarokba szorítják és kényszerítik, hogy beszéljen – viszont a története szükséges volt ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán életben tudjanak maradni. Felnézett Gilbertre. A félelem egyre inkább gyökeret vert benne. Félt, hogy a menekülésből ismét ütközet lesz. Félt, hogy a legutóbbi találkozásuk Roderichhel csak az ízelítő volt és sokkal keményebb csatának néznek elébe, ha a tengernagyot hívják ki maguk ellen.

Gilbert tekintete ellágyult és visszaszorított. Megnyugvást nem hozott, de mindenképpen jól esett neki.

– Említett valamit egy hajóról, ami segíti a tengernagyot – noszogatta Heidi Roderichet. – Mesélhetne róla.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy nem tudnak róla máris sokkal többet, mint én.

– Azért csak próbálkozzon.

– Miről van szó? – kérdezett közbe ismét Toni.

Roderich hintázott a sarkán. Erzsi ismerte annyira, hogy tudja, ilyet akkor csinál, amikor zavarban van és tudja, hogy nem szólják meg az ilyen apróságokért.

– A tengernagy legnagyobb segítsége a következtetéseim alapján _A bolygó hollandi._

Scott és Romana egyszerre ugrott fel. Utóbbi rémülten kiáltott fel:

– Az lehetetlen, ugye, Marie?

A nő összevont szemöldökkel meredt Roderichre; de mégsem őt nézte, a pillantása a semmibe veszett.

– Stasya azt mondta, a tengernagy markában tartja mindannyiukat.

– Tényleg, volt szerencséjük beszélni Stasyával, el is felejtettem. Hova rakom az eszem!

– Az nem lehet – rázta a fejét Scott. – Ki van csukva.

Roderich félrebillentette a fejét. Erzsi elhúzta a száját: ezt a Roderichet is ismerte, aki nyeregben érzi magát a tudásától.

– Mondja, emlékszik rá, hogy lett vége az ütközetnek? Tudja, még mielőtt a tengernagy volt szíves felképelni magát.

Erzsi pislogott. Ütközet. Igen, a csata, amikor összeakadt a két hajó és Toni felrohant egy szál harci bárddal, Romana meg elhordta mindennek és rohant utána. Harcoltak. Egy pillanatra árnyék vetült az arcára, amitől felkapta a fejét. Az ellenfele csaknem leszúrta miatta. Egy szárnyas lény felragadta mellőle Romanát. Toni a rémisztő hangján üvöltött és utána vetette magát. Egy tengerészt a pallóról a tengerbe lökött, úgy rohant át. Gilbert utána akart menni, de útját állták… Erzsire egyszerre három katona rontott és a vállán a sebbe beleragadt az ing… hárított egy harántcsapást… iszonyatos dörrenés, amibe belefájdult a füle…

– Egyikük sem emlékszik, igaz? – mosolygott Roderich.

– Dehogynem, fejbe vágtak – felelt durcásan Alfred.

– Engem is – Matt keze a tarkójához rebbent. – Azt hittem, szétreped a koponyám.

Roderich arcán mintha árnyék futott volna át, de Erzsi erre nem vett volna mérget.

– Szóval a _hollandi_ legénysége csak úgy leütött mindenkit? – kérdezte Heidi.

– Az magyarázná egy kék foltomat – dünnyögte Dora és megdörgölte az állát.

– Nem… nem, valami varázslat is volt a dologban. – Roderich zavarba jött. Dorát nézte, aztán a hasát, majd az ikreket. Ideges pillantása Erzsire ugrott, majd Heidin állapodott meg. – Mindenkit elkábítottak, az én embereimet is.

– Csak magát nem.

Roderich elpirult és elakadt a szava.

– Magát is.

– Felébredtem.

– Hogyne – horkantott Scott. – Előbb azt mondja, olyan erős varázslatot alkalmaztak, amitől kidőlt vagy száz ember, utána magára ez nem hatott. Plusz néhányunkat kiütöttek. Miért?

– Mert maga egy Kirkland – válaszolt magától értetődően. – Maga nem ember.

Erzsi majdnem felnevetett. Helyette felkiáltott meglepetésében, mikor egy hirtelen fuvallat miatt a vitorláról jeges harmat záporozott a nyakába. A tarkóját törölgetve nézett fel és megdermedt, mikor meglátta, hogy Scott hogy néz. Roderich behúzott nyakkal kezdett hátrálni, mikor a férfi ökölbe szorított kézzel megindult felé.

– _An bhfuil a fhios agat_ – hörögte mély torokhangon.

– Bo-bocsánat, uram, de nem értem.

– MIT TUDSZ TE! – rivallt rá. Újabb szélroham vágott végig a hajón.

Roderich megrettent.

– Csak amit a tengernagy elmondott. Sídh meg fae, nem értem, esküszöm!

Scott Roderich fölé tornyosult. Az osztrák hangja elcsuklott. Rémülten húzta a karjait a mellkasa elé.

– _Ní_ _l ionat gach daon._

– Scott – szólt rá Marie. – Elég lesz, még a végén összecsinálja magát.

A skót elfordult tőle és visszasétált Marie mellé.

– _Ní muinín agam as._

– Én sem, ettől függetlenül beszélhetsz vele tisztességes hangon.

Amaz a szemét forgatta. Erzsi megnyalta a száját.

– Szóval, akkor elkábítottak minket?

Roderich sápadtan bólintott.

– Azt mondták, nem akarják, hogy a lábuk alatt legyenek, mikor a dolgukat végzik. Utána utasították a varázslót, hogy vegye el az emlékeiket.

– Mire fel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Romana. – Ha tudjuk, hogy erős ellenségünk van, akkor nem kötünk bele, így viszont elvették a tudatot, hogy kivel álluk szemben.

– Igen, viszont azt állították, hogy a varázslat egyik mellékhatásaként az emberek könnyen ópiumfüggővé válhatnak. A varázsló örömhozónak nevezte a varázslatot, amitől mindenki úgy nézett ki, mintha ópiumot evett volna.

Marie fintorgott, Scott viszont értőn dörgölte az állát.

– Hja, ezt aláírom, ilyen van. Oké, tovább, nem érünk rá egész nap. Hányan vannak _A bolygó hollandi_ fedélzetén?

– Nem tudom. Csak néhányukkal találkoztam, velük is csak pár pillanatra.

– Azt a tökre undorító tollruhás nőt ismerjük, csak igazat mond – jegyezte meg Feliks.

Roderich arca megvonaglott. Erzsi elfojtott egy mosolyt.

– Szóval, van a tollruhás meg a sálas kölyök, amelyik belekötött a tengernagyba – vette számba ismerőseiket Toni. – Hányat látott még?

– Még négyet.

– Az összesen hat.

– Toni, mi is tudunk számolni – forgatta a szemét Romana.

– Miért érdekli magukat, hogy hányan vannak a _hollandi_ n? – érdeklődött Roderich mintegy mellékesen.

Toni pislogott. Felnézett Romanára, aki továbbította a kérdést Marie-nak. Marie ugyanilyen kérdőn nézett Tonira. Gilbert éppen azzal vacakolt, hogy a szilkéje alját tisztára nyalja. Feliks felnézett a körmei reszelgetéséből:

– Azért, hogy tudjuk, hányan hajóznak tökre vállalhatatlan szerelésben.

Erzsi felkuncogott, ahogy Roderich arcán újfent végigfutott egy fájdalmas rángás. Dora megszorította a férje kezét, aki nem értette, miről van szó. Gilbert feladta az életet, ahogy a lengyelre nézett, Erzsi ezért sürgősen szükségét érezte, hogy jól megölelgesse. Gilbó ezt csálé vigyorral jutalmazta.

– Gitta! – harsant Peter hangja. – Giiitta!

A svéd a tőle telhető legkedvesebb arckifejezéssel fogadta a fedélzetre robbanó két fiúcskát, akik kipirulva rohantak felé.

– Nézd, mit találtam! – mutatta fel az öklét Peter.

– Nem igaz! – kiabált Kalle. – Én találtam, csak Peter elvette.

– Aki kapja, marja!

– Azt mondta, csak megnézi és elvette! Gitta, szólj rá!

– Aj, de cukik – tette a kezeit a szívére Marie.

Scott látványosan undorodva arrébb lépett tőle. Az undorából hirtelen váltással szimatolás lett. Fintorgott, mintha egy zsák trágyát dugtak volna az orra alá.

– Hányszor mondjam, hogy ne szedjetek fel minden szemetet? – dorgálta a fiúkat Gitta. – Ez ráadásul üveg, még a végén elvágjátok magatokat vele. Egyáltalán, hol találtátok?

– A konyhában! – vágták rá kórusban.

– Remek. Remélem, legközelebb a késeket hozzátok majd ilyen lelkesen.

Elvette Petertől az üvegdarabot, amit Scott azzal a lendülettel át is vett tőle. Összevont szemmel meredt a tenyerében tartott holmira.

– Scott bácsinál akkor miért lehet ott? – nyafogott Peter.

– Mert ő nem fogja vele… aj, nézd csak meg, elvágtad magad.

Peter ekkor vette észre, hogy a kezecskéjén egy tűhegynyi sebből kibuggyant egy csepp vér. A gyerek szeme tágra nyílt. Lassított felvételben szívta tele a tüdejét. Gitta arcára kiült a lemondás, még az előtt, hogy Peter elkezdett volna torkaszakadtából üvölteni.

Marie már ott is volt, hogy ellássa a hatalmas sebesülést. Felkapta a fiúcskát és már ment is vele vissza a konyhába. Valamit mondott, de a könnyek nélkül zokogó Peter hangjától Erzsi nem értette, mit mond.

– Te csak ne menj sehova – kapta el Scott kinyújtott karral az elsomfordálni készülő Roderichet. – Hogy kerül egy magadfajtához ilyen varázslat?

– Az varázslat? – horkant fel Toni.

– Nem is akármilyen – duruzsolta. – Hívóvarázs, ugye?

Roderich nyelt egyet. Scott arca megkeményedett. Elhajította az üveget, ami messze repült, ki a ködbe. Erzsi csobbanás helyett csak egy halk pluttyanást hallott. Rá se hederített, rohant, hogy leszedje Scottot Roderichről, a skót ugyanis éppen megpróbálta megfojtani a kapitányt.

– Kit riasztottál, te nyomorult? Kit hozol a nyakunkra?!

Roderich az egyik kezével a torkához kapott. A másik kezével ütötte Scottot, ahol érte, próbálta ellökni magától. Megütötte a jobb orcáját, mire Scott felkiáltott, mintha parazsat nyomott volna az arcába. Hátratántorodott, neki Erzsinek, aki ettől elveszítette az egyensúlyát és Gilbert karjaiba tántorodott. Roderich harcra készen felemelte az ökleit, amitől Erzsinek még úgy is nevetőgörcse lett, hogy Gilbert térde a veséjében volt.

Hangos vijjogást hallott fentről. A hirtelen hangra felkapta a fejét. Rémülten kuporodott le, mikor egy hatalmas, barna madár átrepült a kötelek között.

Nem úgy Roderich. Kihasználta a döbbenetüket és a korlát felé rohant. Felugrott a korlátra, elrugaszkodott, ki, a tenger fölé. A hatalmas madár elkapta az ég felé nyújtott karjait és mire Erzsi Roderich nevét kiáltva rámarkolt a korlátra, már el is tűntek a kavargó ködben.

* * *

Nem, most nem kaptok fordítást az ír mondatokhoz. Most Erzsik vagytok mind, nem beszéltek írül.


	24. Nyikhaj izlandi módjára

_Szerzői megjegyzés:_ ismételten szembesültem vele, hogy hülye vagyok és nem veszem figyelembe a korabeli viszonyokat, ti. Venezuela 1811-ben nyilvánította ki a függetlenségét. Még abban az évszázadban meg is kapta. Lényeg a lényeg, addig Új-Andalúzia néven futott. Most egy huszárvágással megoldottam ennek a névnek a problémáját.

További javítás: _A bolygó hollandi_ kapitányának nevére több legenda is van, volt van der Decken meg van Straaten is. Mint kiderült, én mind a két módon hívtam szegény Hollandiámat. Utólagos _mea culpá_ val javítottam minden említést van der Deckenre.

* * *

 **Hogyan hozzuk rá a frászt karót nyelt bájgúnárokra nyikhaj izlandi módjára**

Évtizedekkel ezelőtt, mikor a törökkel vívott háborúk a tetőpontjukra hágtak, az egyik őse a félelemtől hajtva emeltetett az Alpok előhegyeiben egy lakótoronynak is beillő mentsvárat. Roderich az apjával néhány évente felkaptatott a hegytetőre, hogy ellenőrizzék, egyben van-e még az épület és a kinevezett várnagy rendesen végzi-e a dolgát. Egyszer hegymászás közben rájuk szakadt az ég. Bőrig ázva érkeztek meg. Roderich nem emlékezett pontosan, hány éves is volt akkor, az viszont élénken megmaradt az emlékeiben, milyen furcsa hangot adott ki a vízzel teli cipője, mikor leugrott a pónija nyergéből. Egyet tüsszentett és máris nyolcan sürgölődtek körülötte. Odaállították a jól megrakott kandalló elé és három fegyvernök dörgölte törülközőkkel, hogy ne kapjon tüdőgyulladást.

Miután az esőfelhő kiadta terhét, Roderich pedig teljesen megszáradt, sőt, még ki is melegedett, kiszökött az udvarra. A mellvédről nézte, milyen érdekesen fodrozza a szél a völgyben megült ködöt.

Stasya karmos lábai között lógva arra jött rá, hogy a köd innen a magasból éppen úgy néz ki, mint a várfokról. Fodrozódik, kavarog, eltakar mindent. Ha a levegőnek nem só-, hanem erdőillata van, azt is hihette volna, hogy otthon van, Ausztriában.

Lassan rájuk esteledett. Roderich karjai a kezdeti zsibbadás után kezdtek fájni. Stasya nem kérdezte az útirányt, csak repült. Roderich nem érzett késztetést rá, hogy kérdezzen. Félbeszakította volna vele fájó szíve visszhangzó, mélabús szonátáját.

Látta azt a kettőt, látta, miképp viselkednek egymással. Tagadhatta volna, de nem látta értelmét. Beilschmidt magához képest tisztességesnek tűnt, Elizaveta pedig szerelmesen borult a nyakába. Olyan pár voltak, mint a kapitány és a mocskos szájú olasz kormányos, vagy az a képtelen lengyel és a kiejthetetlen nevű nő. Bonnefoy nyakon vágta Kirklandet annak ellenére, hogy a tengernagy szerint a férfi veszélyes. Közöttük is lehet valami.

Kapcsolatok hálója volt a hajó, de nem az intrikák és a bűzös titkok kötötték össze őket, mint a _Rettenthetetlen_ t és a _Dommedag_ ot. Mikor leültek vacsorázni, Roderich úgy érezte magát, mint egy szűk családi körbe betoppant vendég, akit ráadásul nem is kedvelnek. Vagy kifejezetten gyűlölnek, ha Kirklandre és az üvöltözésre gondol.

Elizaveta azt mondta, kedveli. Barátjaként, testvéreként tekint rá, mégis… elárulta. Természetesen az ajtó mögül hallgatózott, mikor a Kereskedő elzavarta átöltözni. Mintha mellbe rúgták volna, mikor hallotta, hogy Elizaveta kikotyogja, hogy vissza akar jönni a Flottához. Nem mintha nem lett volna egészen nyilvánvaló, vagy ha nem kérdezik meg, akkor nem mondja el, de így az elevenébe talált. Világ életében azt hitte, hogy Elizaveta megbízható, hogy megoszthatja vele a titkait, amiket a lány tiszteletteljesen megtart és nem ad tovább.

Vajon mi mindent mesélt el nekik róla? Mikor megtudták, hogy a nyomában van, vajon a lány elmondott róla mindent? Beavatta a _Trinite_ akasztófáravaló legénységét, milyen kétségek vagy félelmek gyötrik? Elmondta nekik, milyen rossz viszonyban van az apjával vagy mennyire gyűlöli az udvarban a kölcsönös szívességek alvilági rendszerét?

Az első vagy az utolsó titok volt, ami napvilágra került?

Túl sokáig repültek, túl hosszú ideig tartott a csend. Alkalma nyílt rá, hogy jól megrágja magában az elmúlt időszak túl hosszúra nyúlt napjait. A lelki szemei előtt újra és újra lepergett néhány jelenet, néha gyorsabban, néha lassabban, hogy alaposan ki tudja elemezni.

Beilschmidt a szigeten kardot rántott és tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy Elizaveta az övé. Látta, hogyan kezeli a lányt, hallotta, milyen szavakkal fejezi ki magát, mikor hozzá beszél. Egymás kezét fogták, mikor a _Trinite_ legénysége össznépileg a tengernagy titkait akarta kihúzni belőle, de Beilschmidt egészen érdektelennek tűnt. Napközben, mikor a desztillálót rakták össze, vitatkoztak egy sort. A szavaikat nem hallotta pontosan, csak néhány foszlányt kapott el, ami ahhoz nem volt elég, hogy az egész beszélgetést rekonstruálhassa. Az arcukat és a testbeszédüket ellenben látta.

Vajon Beilschmidt szereti Elizavetát, vagy csak a hasznot látja benne? Értékeli a lány gyorsan forgó eszét vagy csak ágymelegítőt lát benne? Képes lenne hozzákötni az életét vagy trófeát lát benne?

Nem látott gyűrűt az ujjukon.

Roderich hátrahajtotta a fejét. A szél fodrot vetett a szemüvegén, a gyors légáramlat könnyet csalt a szemébe. Igen, minden bizonnyal a szél a felelős.

Le akart szállni. Kivételesen akár evezni is hajlandó lett volna, csak tehessen végre valamit. A tehetetlen lógás, a tény, hogy Stasya kénye-kedvére van bízva, nyugtalanná tette. Tudta, hogy a nő nem bántaná, de most mozdulni akart. Érezni akarta az izmait. Érezni akarta, hogy él, miután a napokig tartó sodródás után elhitette magával, hogy már csak a halál van hátra.

A nap a horizont alá bukott. Az ég haragosvörös maradt még pár percig, a felhők még lilán illegették maguk. Gyorsan besötétedett.

Hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha egy élettel ezelőtt látta volna utoljára a csillagokat. Gúnyosan hunyorogtak rá. Le kellett hunynia a szemét.

Lassacskán sikerült ellazulnia. A menetszél kisöpört belőle minden gondolatot. Lógott, mint egy zsák. A karjai fájdalma alábbhagyott, már csak a jobb tenyere viszketett.

– A hajók még mindig össze vannak kötve.

Stasya hangjára kinyitotta a szemét. A nő általános beszédhangon szólt és Roderich tökéletesen hallotta.

– A köd zavarja az irányzékot, de a tengernagy parancsára nem dobták le a horgonyt. A _Rettenthetetlen_ tatján teszem le.

– Ne! – kiáltott recsegős hangon. – A _Dommedag_ ra vigyen, kisasszony.

Stasya ujjai megszorultak a karjai körül. A visszahajló nagyujj karma a vállába szúrt. Felszisszent.

– Gond van? Bajba kerülne miattam?

– Nem tudom megjósolni a tengernagy cselekedeteit.

Fogást váltott rajta, ami miatt Roderichben bennakadt a lélegzet. Egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy a nő eldobja, de az aggodalma szerencsére felesleges volt. Csak úgy akarta fogni, hogy a szorítása erős maradjon, de a karmaival ne sértse őt.

Lebukott vele a ködbe. Roderich megint úgy érezte, mintha otthagyta volna a belső szerveit a magasban. A köd párája megült az arcán és a szemüvegén. Nem látott semmit a sötétben. Összeszorított foggal készült a landolásra.

Stasya eleresztette. Kitárt karral, hajlított lábbal érkezett, esés helyett ügyetlen bukfencet vetett. A használhatatlan pisztolya markolata belenyomódott a hasába és Roderich biztosra vette, hogy csúnya nyomot fog hagyni. Stasya ezzel szemben egy balerina kecsességével landolt a korláton.

– Lekötelezett – hajolt meg Roderich.

A nő lassan pislogott egyet. Roderich várt egy pillanatot, hátha kap egy szívesent, de a nőnek nem akaródzott megszólalni.

A kapitányi kabin kilincsén megszorult a keze. Feltámadt benne a kétség, hogy valóban jó ötlet volt-e visszajönni és mi a garancia arra, hogy a tengernagy nem fogja megint a tengerbe hajítani. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kimenjenek belőle ezek az ostoba gondolatok. Hátratúrta a haját és hirtelen megörült, hogy nem öltözött át.

Bondevik tengernagynak összeszaladt a szemöldöke, mikor meglátta őt. Ennek hatására a kajütben tartózkodó Vladimir és Tino is az ajtó felé fordult.

– Elnézést a késlekedésemért. Szolgálatra jelentkezem, uram!

– Kapitány! – bődült el Vladimir.

A túlérzékeny tiszt máris a nyakába borulva zokogott. Zavartan megpaskolta a vállát.

– Jól van, Popescu. Nyugodjon meg.

– Hol a patvarban volt?! – ugrott hátra. – Azt hittük, meghalt! Jól van? Istenem, úgy örülök, hogy jól van!

Levegőt vett, hogy folytassa a lelkendezést, de a torkára forrt a szó. Lassan elvörösödött és becsukta a száját, majd megköszörülte a torkát és gyanúsan a sarok felé vándorolt a pillantása.

– Ha azt próbálja elmondani, hogy a foglyok megszöktek, akkor ne fárassza magát, tudok róla. Most megtenné kérem, hogy egy pillanatra kimegy? Szeretnék szót váltani a tengernagy úrral. – Tinóra nézett. – Négyszemközt, ha lehet.

A finn gyors pillantást váltott Bondevikkel, majd széles mosolyt villantott Roderichre és peckesen kisétált. Mielőtt becsukódott volna mögöttük az ajtó, Roderich hallotta, ahogy felkínálja a zsebkendőjét Vladimirnek.

A tengernagy az asztalához sántikált és leült. Zordan nézett a szeme közé.

– Hallgatom.

Igyekezett legalább olyan sötéten visszanézni rá.

– Megértem, hogy nem szeretné, ha a titkai közszájon forognának. Azonban szeretném elmondani, hogy ha valamire egyszer azt mondom, hogy úri becsületszavamat adom rá, akkor az úgy is van, márpedig úgy emlékszem, megígértem magának, hogy egy szót sem szólok arról, ami az Igazság Csarnokában történt.

– Maga veszélyes, kapitány – szegezte a tengernagy az egyik bütykös ujját Roderichre. – A veszélyforrásokat pedig ki kell iktatni. Nincs ebben semmi személyeskedés.

– Veszem észre – horkantott. – De ne vitatkozzunk ilyen apróságokon.

Bondevik szeme megvillant.

– Akkor mit akar?

– Először is tisztelettel megkérni önt, hogy a közeli és távoli jövőben tartózkodjon az életem kioltására tett kísérletektől. Majd ha lerendeztük ezt az ügyet a _Le Sancte Trinité_ vel és azok a kalózok mind egy szálig megtértek az őseikhez, akkor visszatérhetünk erre a kényes kérdéskörre, de addig kérem, ne tekintse ellenfélnek szerény személyemet.

– Meglátjuk.

– A másik ügy… _Mein Gott,_ uram, volna szíves megkérni az öccsét, hogy ne sétáljon keresztül a falakon? A frászt hozza rám.

A tengernagy ültében megfordult. Sigurður megrántotta a vállát.

– Azok ketten kimentek, azt hittem, egyedül vagy.

– Tévedtél. Kopj le.

– Mikor végzel?

– Soha.

– Húzhatod-halaszthatod, Lukas, de akkor is kicsikarom belőled a szabadságot.

– Egyáltalán, mit keresel te itt? – csapott az asztalra a tengernagy. – A hajódon lenne a helyed!

– Kértem eltávot.

– Mégis hogyan?

– Megkérdeztem van der Deckent, ő meg rábólintott. Néma, nem hülye. Van különbség.

– Tűnj már el, Sigurður.

– Majd ha megkaptam, amit akartam.

Roderich itt érezte szükségét annak, hogy közbeszúrja:

– A _Trinite_ legénysége tud _A bolygó hollandi_ ról.

– Mi az öreg ördögért beszélt nekik róla?

– Tisztelettel, a hajó létére az öccse volt szíves felhívni a figyelmet, a szoros kapcsolatról pedig feltételezéseim szerint Stasya tájékoztatta őket. Nem kellettem hozzá.

– És ezt mi a fenéért nem mondta eddig?

– Az imént akartam rátérni, de az úr megzavart minket.

– Az úr távozik! – szólt hátra Bondevik a válla felett.

Sigurður széttárta a karjait és levetette magát az egyik karosszékbe.

– Tudod, hogy ez nem így működik. Te csak van der Deckennek parancsolsz, a parancsokat neki kéne továbbadnia nekünk. És mivel ő nincs itt – hátradőlt és keresztbe tette a lábait –, azt csinálok, amit akarok, legfeljebb utólag üthetném meg a bokám, de az kizárt.

– Nem csak van der Deckenen keresztül lehet nyomást gyakorolni rátok, arra remélem, emlékszel.

– A varázslat alaptörvényei szerint rossz ómen kezet emelni valakire, akinek ugyanaz a vér folyik az ereiben, mint a tiedben, arra remélem, emlékszel.

Negédes mosolyt villantott a tengernagyra. Roderichnek úgy tűnt, a felettese per pillanat képes lenne egy kanál vízben megfojtani a fiatalembert.

– Mi lenne, ha egyszer az életben a megfelelő információkkal csak a megfelelő helyeken dobálóznál?

– Edelstein a szövetségesed, bízol benne, nem?

– A maga bátyja, komolyan azt hiszi, hogy bízik bennem? – kérdezte Roderich.

– Jogos. Mondd, Lukas, nem akarsz egy kicsit jobb kapcsolatot ápolni az embereiddel? Ez az egész dolog a kalózhajkurászással kezd az idegeidre menni.

A tengernagy az orrnyergét masszírozta. A morgásából Roderich azt hallotta ki, hogy „te mész az idegeimre."

– Még egy szó és esküszöm, olyat teszek, amit máskülönben megbánnék.

Elmés megjegyzés hiányában Roderich csendben maradt. Sigurður úgy tett, mint aki bevarrja a száját. Bondevik kissé elfordította a székét, hogy ne is lássa őt.

– Ott tartottunk, kapitány, hogy képtelenül jól informált ahhoz képest, hogy csak most tért vissza. Hajlandó magától is összefoglalni az eseményeket, vagy harapófogóval kell kihúznom azokat magából?

– Balszerencsémre, alkalmam nyílt a _Trinite_ fedélzetén tölteni egy kevés időt. Emlékszik arra a kalózra, akit áthúztunk a _Rettenthetetlen_ alatt?

– Egen.

– Túlélte.

Bondevik összeszorította a száját. Még csalódottabbnak tűnt, mint amilyennek Roderich érezte magát, mikor a szigeten meglátta a nyomorult poroszt.

– A _Trinite_ híján van az élelemnek és a víznek. Halászhálóval és desztillálóval próbálkoznak, illetve a szélcsend ellenére mégis haladnak. Olybá tűnt számomra, hogy erre ők maguk sem tudnak magyarázatot adni.

– Érdekes.

– Egy szigetekkel sűrűn borított területen tértem magamhoz, onnan egy tutajon voltam kénytelen távozni. Több napig hánykolódtam a ködben, mire felvett a _Trinite_. Pontosabb információt a helyzetükről nem tudok.

– Kár.

– A kraken a szigetek között volt.

– Igazán megdögölhetne.

– A _Trinite_ végső úti célja Venezuela.

Bondevik végre érdeklődést mutatott.

– Venezuela? Ők mondták így?

– Igen, uram.

– Nocsak – a férfi az állát dörgölte. – Új-Andalúziát csak a szakadár csapatok nevezik így. Szállítanak nekik valamit?

– Nem tudom, uram. Csak szóba került, hogy vigyenek-e engem Venezueláig, vagy rakjanak-e ki útközben. – A tengernagy visszaereszkedett a székébe. Roderich eltűnődött, hogy van-e még bármi olyan dolog, amit megérné elmondania. – Zwingli képes volt rá, hogy több mágikus tárgyat beazonosítson ebben a helyiségben, Kirkland pedig mágikus kisugárzásról beszélt, melyet a _Dommedag_ gyomrából érzékelt. Azt mondták, erre a származása miatt képes.

Bondevik ajka megfeszült.

– Azt nem mesélték el, hogy tud-e varázsolni, ugye?

– Nem.

Úgy döntött, azt nem szükséges elmondania, hogy majdnem összecsinálta magát, mikor a skót azon az ismeretlen nyelven halandzsázva megállt előtte. Azzal a hangsúlyozással még egy bevásárlólista eldarálása is életveszélyes fenyegetésnek tűnt volna.

– Szóval Új-Andalúzia – dünnyögte Bondevik és elmélyülten megkopogtatta maga előtt az íróasztalt. – Hozza ide a térképet!

Roderich engedelmesen felgöngyölte a térképasztal tekercsét és kiterítette az íróasztalon.

– Itt értük utol a _Trinité_ t – bökött egy pontra Bondevik. – Délnek haladtunk, Tortuga irányában. A vihar után egyszer volt tiszta az ég, de leszállt a köd, mielőtt meghatározhattuk volna a helyzetünk. – A tengernagy ujja Dél-Amerika spanyolok uralta partvidékére siklott. – Gyakori a kalózkodás ezeken a partokon. Fene beléjük, hogy nem mondtak konkrétabb helynevet!

Roderich-nek eszébe jutottak a körözési papírok, amiket unalmas óráiban olvasgatott.

– A hajót a teljes legénységgel együtt körözik a spanyol területeken is. Nem hajózhatnak be csak úgy akárhová.

Bondevik Roderich szemébe nézett. Látott már az övéinél tisztább és kékebb szemeket, világosabbat és sötétebbet egyaránt, de a tengernagy pillantásától felállt a szőr a hátán.

– Helyes meglátás. Nézze végig a partvonalat. – Bondevik továbbra is Roderich szemébe nézett, mikor megkopogtatta a térképen Venezuelát. – Listázza ki nekem a kisebb kikötőket. Ha ráér, akkor a partvonal kikötésre alkalmas részeit is. Megértette?

– Igenis!

– Ha eszébe jutna még valami, ami fontos lehet, most mondja.

– Ennyi, uram.

– Borotválkozzon meg, nem fogják megismerni a matrózai. Leléphet.

Összecsapta a sarkát, fejet hajtott és távozott. Az ajtó előtt megengedte magának, hogy csípőre tett kézzel sóhajtson egyet.

 _Jól van, Roderich, nem is volt olyan rossz, mint vártad._

A borotválkozást nem is kellett volna parancsba kapnia. Úgy viszketett a borostától az álla, mint a fene. Megvakarta. A jobb keze még mindig zsibbadt, amit nem tudott mire vélni. Az ujjait tornáztatva ballagott át a kajütjébe.

Két lámpa égett. Vladimir odabenn az asztalán pakolászott.

– Bo-bocsánat, uram, én csak igyekszem… amíg nem volt itt a tengernagy úr… nekem annyira nem megy ez az egész papírozás, én csak…

– Vezette a hajónaplót, jól tette – veregette meg a vállát. – Hagyja csak, Popescu, majd elrámolok. Reggel. Miután aludtam egy jót egy tisztességes ágyban.

Elég volt ezt kimondania és ólmos fáradtság tört rá.

Az elsőtiszt arca felderült.

– Köszönöm, uram. Szüksége van valamire? Küldjem fel a feketéjét?

– Jó, hogy mondja. Igen, szeretnék még alvás előtt borotválkozni meg mosakodni. – Eszébe jutott, hogy a _Trinite_ milyen vacakul állt az ivóvízzel. _–_ Illetve mégsem. Milyenek a hajó vízkészletei?

– Az eső alatt feltöltöttük az összes hordónkat. Tegnap kitettük a desztillálót, de akár meg is fürödhet uram.

– Rendben. Ha van meleg víz, küldesse fel.

Úgy döntött, hanyagolja a tükörbe nézést, majd akkor megcsodálja magát, mikor megfürdött. A gondolat, hogy ismét tiszta lesz, már előre jókedvre derítette.

A feketéje megborotválta, végig óvatoskodott és egyáltalán, úgy viselkedett, mintha valamelyik pogány istensége előtt térdelne. Roderich büszkeségét legyezte, hogy a halálból visszatérés ilyen nimbuszt szerzett neki.

A hálóruhájába bújva már egészen úgy érezte magát, mint egy ember. Nagy levegőt vett és odaállt a tükör elé. A haja még nyirkos volt egy kicsit, azt megpróbálta elengedni. A fekete jó munkát végzett, az arca olyan sima volt, mint egy kisbabáé. Valami viszont nem stimmelt. Akárhogy nézte magát, fordította el az arcát előbb jobbra, majd balra, nem találta, miért más, mint eddig.

– Öregebbnek tűnik.

Kellett pár bő perc, hogy ezt a kisebb infarktust kiheverje. Megpróbálta megmasszírozni a szívizmait, amit a csontváz, Ithel, kinevetett. Roderichben sanda gyanú támadt, hogy az egy dolog, hogy neki problémái vannak a sétáló csontvázakkal, de ez a figura sem törekszik rá, hogy megkönnyítse az életét. Csúnyán nézett rá. A csontváz szemüregeiben a kék lángok vidáman táncoltak.

– Remélem, végignézte az iménti tollászkodásom – dörmögte neheztelőn.

– Nem vagyok kukkoló.

Nagyon szívesen dünnyögött volna még néhány keresetlen dolgot, de úriemberhez méltatlannak találta az efféle viselkedést.

– Mit keres maga itt? Talán maga is átolvad a falakon?

– Én is? – billentette félre a fejét kíváncsian. – Ismer olyanokat, akik erre képesek?

– Igen, Bondevik tengernagy öccse pont ilyen.

– Nem tudtam, hogy van öccse.

– Nem hallottam még, hogy dicsekedne velem – jegyezte meg az emlegetett epésen.

Roderich rövid időn belül másodszor került az ájulás szélére.

– Megtennék, hogy… hogy kopognak? Az isten szerelmére!

– Nyugalom, kapitány, semmi ok a kiborulásra – legyintett Sigurður. – Ki ez a pofa?

Az állával Ithel irányába bökött. A csontváz nem mozdult. Roderich sóhajtott.

– Ithel, Sigurður, Sigurður, Ithel. Egyiküket se ismerem, ne várjanak tőlem konkrétabb bemutatást.

Sigurður gyanakodva méregette a csontvázat.

– Mivel még a nevét se tudja, ez nem is kétséges.

– Hogy érti ezt? – értetlenkedett Roderich.

– Nem Ithel a neve, úgy.

– Ithelnek szólítanak – csilingelte vidáman a csontváz.

– Megint hazudik, senki nem szólítja így.

– Oh, ilyen mélyen érzi a hazugságot? – kérdezte izgatottan.

Sigurður összefonta a karjait maga előtt.

– Maga a tengernagy embere? Mármint… – megköszörülte a torkát – csontváza?

Ithel kattogó állkapoccsal, a térdét csapkodva nevetett.

– Hívjon embernek nyugodtan, bár tény, életemben is kevesen tekintettek annak. Ráadásul fogalmam sincs, mire gondol, kedves Sigurður.

Roderich elképedve figyelte a jelenetet. Szóval ez csak így megy? Megkérdezi, hogy kinek az embere és kakukk? Elképesztő.

– Csak azért kérdeztem, hogy számíthatok-e rá, hogy árulkodik a tengernagynál, de nem nézem ki magából.

– Köszönöm a bizalmat.

– Maga viszont megérdemelne egy alapos elpáholást. – Sigurður vádlón bökött Roderichre. – Stasya hozta vissza, ugye?

– Igen. – Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, amitől a válasza kérdésnek hangzott. Rögvest meg is feddte magát érte.

– Ha erről egy szót is mondani mer, akkor tényleg seggbe rúgom, világos? Már így is eléggé bemártott minket.

Roderich úgy döntött, ideje felébresztenie magában a régen eltemetett udvaroncot.

– Nézze. Nem tudom, hogy pontosan ki maga…

– Sigurður Bondevik, örvendek.

– … vagy mit akar…

– Per pillanat szabadságra menni.

– … de nekem kötelességeim vannak a tengernagy, a hivatalom és saját magam irányában. Ha magának vagy a hajóján szolgáló legénységnek ez nem tetszik, azzal nem tudok mit kezdeni.

– De igen, tud – lépett közelebb hozzá Sigurður. – Látta, milyen.

Kinyújtott karral mutatott a hajón kívülre. Kizárásos alapon az idősebb Bondevikre gondolt.

– Nincs jól – rázta a fejét Sigurður. – Évek óta nincs jól, az agyára megy ez az egész, már tényleg csak szellemeket kerget. Leszámolt mindenkivel, akinek köze volt a menyasszonya halálához, de mindig talál újabb és újabb bűnösöket. Ez… nem normális.

Roderich sajnálkozva mosolygott. Becsukta a szekrényajtót, és az asztala mögé ballagott.

– Mindenkinek kell egy távlati cél, egyébként kiég. A tengernagy úr azt a cseppet sem könnyű, de rendkívül tiszteletre méltó feladatot választotta, hogy leszámol a kalózkodással. Igazán a segítségére lehetne.

Sigurður arca elsötétedett.

– Tudja, Lukas megkérdezte tőlem, hogy segítek-e neki megkeresni Denny gyilkosait. Nyilván igent mondtam, lévén, hogy az öccse vagyok, ráadásul akkoriban az elsőtisztje is én voltam. A következő kérdése az volt, hogy megesküszöm-e a tenger nevére, hogy segítek neki.

Ithel felszisszent. Sigurður ügyet sem vetett rá.

– A tenger behajtja az ígéreteket, kapitány. Nem érdekli, mibe kerül. Nem lóghat meg, nem szívhatja vissza, nincs feloldozás. A letett eskü szent és sérthetetlen.

– Ez is egy _geis?_ – kérdezte.

– Rosszabb – Sigurður sötéten elmosolyodott. – A _geis_ alól a halál felment. Engem a tengernek tett esküm visszaszólított az életbe és _A bolygó hollandi_ hoz kötött.

Roderich megpróbált nem túl látványosan nyelni egyet.

– Ezzel azt akarja mondani, hogy szolgálat közben életét vesztette, mégis…

– Azt akarom mondani, hogy Lukas megkért rá, hogy esküdjek meg, majd leszúrt és egy ágyúhoz kötözve leküldött a Marianna-árokba!

Sigurður feltépte az ingét. Roderich megrettenve meredt a fiatalember bordái között sötétlő lyukra.

– Érti már, mire célzok, mikor azt mondom, hogy a bátyám megőrült? – hajolt az asztal fölé. – Lukast meg kell állítani, vagy a tetteinek beláthatatlan következményei lesznek!

Egy kócos kisgyerek jutott eszébe, akinek hiányzott az egyik első foga. _Ha mi ketten összemérjük az erőnket, annak beláthatatlan következményei lesznek._

– Mégis mit vár tőlem? – kérdezte. – A tengernagy nem bízik bennem. Még a saját hajómon betöltött pozíciómban sem vagyok biztos, főleg most, hogy azt hitték, meghaltam. Semmilyen módon nem tudnék hatni rá.

– Hazudik! – sziszegte Sigurður. – Tud valamit.

– Nem – rázta a fejét. – Azt érezhette, hogy nem látom okát annak, hogy eltérítsem a jelenlegi céljától.

Sigurður hátratántorodott, mintha felképelte volna.

– Maga nem tanul semmiből?! – rivallt rá. – Nem veszi észre, hogy az út, amin jár, a halálba vezet? Miért nem hajlandó belátni, hogy a nő, akit kerget, fikarcnyit sem törődik a maga érzéseivel?

– Ez így van – csikorogta. – Mert Elizaveta nem nő, csak egy lány, akit megtévesztettek.

– Az egyetlen, aki itt bárkit megtéveszt, az maga, de olyan jól csinálja, hogy saját magát is sikerül hazugságba ringatnia.

Roderich felszegte az állát.

– Valóban én vagyok az, aki hazudik? Odaát azt mondta, rossz ómen kezet emelni egy testvérre, most mégis azt mondja, hogy a tengernagy személyesen ölte meg.

– És meg is fizetett érte. Azért is meg fog, ha nem enged el minket.

Sarkon fordult és a falon át távozott. Nem azon, amelyik a _Dommedag_ felé nézett, hanem azon át, amelyik a tenger felé. Roderich kavargó bensővel bámult utána. Keményen összeszorította a fogait, mikor Ithel tapsolni kezdett.

– Hű, ez aztán drámai volt! Több ponton igazat adok neki, de azért nem kellett volna ennyire belelovalnia magát.

A csontváz felkelt a karosszékből. Roderich zavartan félrenézett.

– Lehet egy olyan kérésem, hogy amíg itt van, hordjon köpenyt?

– Nem sokan fordulnak meg itt, nem lát senki.

– Magára nézve olyan érzésem van, mintha mezítelen lenne, ez pedig kényelmetlenül érint – vallotta be.

Ithel megtorpant.

– Erre nem gondoltam. Bocsánat.

Megköszönte a megértést. Aztán értetlenül nézett, mikor Ithel megkérte, hogy mutassa meg neki a jobb kezét.

– Nem úgy emlékszem magára, mint akinek bármilyen mágikus képessége lenne, most mégis erős kisugárzást érzek magából. Hoppá, hát ez mi?

A gyermekien vidám érdeklődéssel valahogy nem tudott azonosulni. Ő elborzadva meredt a zsibbadó jobb tenyerébe, melynek közepén egy jádeszín folt éktelenkedett.


	25. Holmi kelták

**Szolgálati közlemény:** a blogomon találhattok egy érdekesnek álcázott cikket a kraken valódi kilétéről. Belinkelném ide is, csak ez az oldal meg a linkek, ugye...

Jelen fejezet egészen sok lábjegyzetet tartalmaz. Kaptok egy kis jegyzetet most, meg egy szószedetet a végén.

William Adams, angol tengerésztiszt (1564-1620), az első brit, aki kikötött a Japán-szigeteken.

Sir Francis Drake, a királynő kalóza (1540-1595). Körbehajózta a Földet 1577 és 1580 között.

Juan Sebastián Elcano, spanyol tengerész (1476-1526). 1519-1522 között körbehajózta a Földet. Ő volt az első, aki a túra végén is életben volt, ti. Magellán útközben életét vesztette.

Lugh: Minden mesterségek értője, a Tuatha Dé Danann negyedik (technikailag a harmadik) feje. Kapcsolatba hozták az időjárás-jelenségekkel.

Nuada: Az Ezüstkezű, a Tuatha Dé Danann első és harmadik feje. Elvileg a vadászat és a horgászat istene, de a viharokkal is kapcsolatba hozták. (ti. nincs általános eső/vihar/meteorológiai jelenségekre kijelölt isten a kelta panteonban, aki van, az gall és mi most a szigeti keltákkal foglalkozunk)

Fidchell: ír sakk

* * *

 _Hogyan emlegessünk fel régen volt kalandokat holmi kelta népekkel_

– Azta – ismerte el Erzsi. – Rod most vagy tököt növesztett, mióta utoljára láttam, vagy piszkosul félreismertem.

– Hé – szólt rá Gilbert.

Nagyon csúnyán nézett. Erzsi vigyorgott. Gilbert arca új értelmet adott a féltékenységnek.

– Szerintetek hallhatott tőlünk bármi érdemlegeset? – kérdezte Marie tűnődőn.

– Csak az nem szed ki belőletek mindent, aki nem akar – dünnyögte Heidi a bajsza alatt. Marie nem hallotta és visszakérdezett, de akkor már csak legyintett.

Visszafordultak a köd felé. Erzsi nem értette, mi értelme van bámulni a kavargó párát, de a többiek azt csinálták, hát ő is úgy nézte, mintha Roderich mindjárt előbukkanna és egy szikla tetején tüllszoknyában járná a csűrdöngölőt. Az egészen biztosan egy olyan látvány, amit kár lenne kihagyni.

– Gond van?

Mattie hangjára hátrafordult. A fiú Scottot nézte, aki aggodalmas képpel fogta az arca jobb oldalát.

– Igen. Nem. Nem tudom.

Marie elképedve fordult felé.

– Nocsak. Ilyet se hallottam még tőled.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne – motyogta a skót zaklatottan. – _Chan fhaod..._

Szaporán pislogott néhányat. Tétova léptekkel megindult a tat felé, majd meggondolta magát és elszaladt a konyha irányában.

– Ezt meg mi lelte – mondta Gilbert.

Senkinek nem volt válasza a kérdésére. Erzsi átölelte a kedvesét.

– Meddig jutottatok a fiúkkal a foltozásban? – kérdezte.

– Az alsó szintet befejeztük – düllesztette ki a mellét büszkén. – Mától kezdve nem kell a lékek tömködésével szarakodni, mert nincs egy se. Kivéve persze azt a baszott nagy lyukat az alsó fedélzeten.

– Hále és lúja – tette össze a kezét Toni. – És a hálókat is megjavítottátok?

– Miért, baja van a hálóknak?

– _Cher_ , a _T_ _rinite_ túlélt egy igen súlyos tengeri ütközetet. Tippelhetsz hármat, hogy nézett ki, mikor visszajöttünk.

Gilbert kicsit ijedtnek tűnt. Erzsire pillantott.

– És akkor hol aludtatok?

– Gittáékkal, együtt.

– Együtt kell aludnom _velük?_

– Úgy csinálsz, mintha Erzsi előtt nem Eduarddal laktál volna, egyetlenem. Hadd emlékeztesselek rá, hogy csak azért költöztem le a fiúkkal a konyha mellé, hogy ti ketten együtt lehessetek. És mi a hála? Nyomát sem látom leendő unokaöcséimnek és -húgaimnak, hogy abajgathassam őket.

Erzsiben motoszkált a gondolat, hogy talán mondania kéne valamit, de aztán letett erről.

– Egy pillanatra – köszörülte meg a torkát Heidi. – Szerintetek Edelstein igazat mondott?

Egyhangúlag hümmögtek, Gilbertet kivéve.

– Nyilván.

– Hogy vagy ilyen biztos benne?

– Az esőtaszító srác is mondta, a hajón. – Kedvese teljesen magától értetődően felelt. – Azt mondta, a kapitányát van der Deckennek hívják és üssetek meg, de én úgy tudom, hogy _A bolygó hollandi_ kapitányának neve Maarten van der Decken.

– Milyen jó, hogy te figyeltél helyettünk – mondta révedezve Toni. – Ha valaha az életben összefutok az árvaházam vezetőjével, majd megmondom neki, hogy azért hagytam ott a sulit, mert nem voltál ott, hogy figyelj helyettem.

– Te jártál iskolába? – hüledezett Romana.

– Egy év után kiraktak – legyintett. – Még jó, akkor már sehova nem engedtek be kártyázni.

– Milyen esőtaszító srácról van szó? – köszörülte meg a torkát Heidi.

Matthew pár szóban elmesélte, mit is láttak, miután a tengernagy végzett a kihallgatásukkal. Heidi megköszönte a felvilágosítást és megkérdezte, mi a hét pokol volt velük eddig, hogy ezt nem tudták elmondani. Ők a vállukat vonogatták és Erzsiben hirtelen heves késztetés támadt, hogy összeszorongassa Gilbertet.

– Na jó – csapta össze a kezét Marie. – Toni itt fog nekünk állva elaludni, én is fáradt vagyok, annak meg semmi értelme, hogy hülyeségekről beszélgessünk. Irány aludni!

Gilbert szörnyülködött, mikor meglátta, hogy milyen állapotok uralkodnak Gitta és Scott szobájában. A helyiség régen térképszoba volt, ahová Ed lejárt dolgozni. Viszont mióta nem ő, hanem Erzsi volt Gilbert szobatársa, azóta az észt gátlástalanul felhordhatta a térképeket magához és senki nem szólt rá. A sarokban lévő szekrényen voltak azok, amiket mostanában nem használt, egyébként a kabint teljesen meghódította Gitta a maga kis csetreszeivel. A jóég tudja, hogy a polcokon sorakozó porcelánfigurák hogyan élték túl az ágyúzást.

– Most itt aludjak?! – mutatott Gilbert a szalmazsákra és a pokrócra, melyet Erzsi saját kezűleg hozott ki a kabinjuk romjai közül.

– Ha szeretnél elvonulósdit játszani, akkor javítsd meg a kabinokat – jelentette ki Marie és magára húzta a takarót. – Valaki fújja el a mécsest, köszi.

Erzsiék még rendezkedtek egy sort, leginkább azon, hogyan tudnak úgy ráfeküdni a zsákra, hogy egyikük se lógjon le róla. Mivel hirtelen ketten lettek, Ed kénytelen volt odébb költözni, amit Romana felettébb sérelmezett.

– Még egy centi és alhatok a ládákban! Húzzátok összébb magatok!

Marie hörgött, mikor megkérték rá, hogy akkor mozduljanak néhány centit a másik irányba is. Erzsi elvackolódott Gilbert karjaiban, úgy hallgatta a lassan elharapódzó vitát Heidi és Romana között. Nem értette, hogy az előbbi minek állt le vitatkozni, ha ő ágyban alhatott; egy perccel később azt már pláne nem értette, hogy Alfred miért szállt be, ha egyszer a szoba túlsó oldalán alszik, pláne úgy, hogy amint elszunnyad (még abban a percben, hogy leteszi a fejét), rámászik az anyjára meg a testvérére.

– Na jó! – ült fel. – Elég már, aki nem alszik, azt én ütöm le a serpenyőmmel!

A vita elült. Gitta elfújta a lámpát. Gilbert büszkén dögönyözte Erzsi vállát.

– Az én menyasszonyom – dörmögte.

Erzsi hozzábújt és repesett a szíve, hogy a férfi ott van mellette. Hosszú jóéjt-csókot váltottak. Ficeregtek még egy kicsit, hogy biztosan mindkettejüknek kényelmesen essen a fekvés. Már nyugton voltak két másodperce, mikor meghallották Matthew suttogását:

– Gil, ha cicázni szeretnétek, akkor menjetek ki, légy szíves. Köszi.

Megdermedt. Aztán eszébe jutott az a bizonyos éjszaka Romana és Toni között. Prüszkölve felnevetett, Gilberttel ugyanabban a pillanatban.

– Antonio? – súgta Gilbert kedvese fülébe.

Erzsi csuklott és ráharapott az öklére, mert Marie dörmögve fenyegetőzött, hogy kilakoltatja őket a raktérbe. Vagy az óceánba.

Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy csak annyi történt, hogy visszabújt Gilbert karjaiba, mégis, mikor meghallotta Scott kiáltását, már a hajnal első sugarai világítottak be a kajütablakon.

– Fel! – rivallt rá a skót az ikrekre. – Fel és ki veletek a fedélzetre!

– Mi a hét pokol bajod van? – kérdezte Toni kóválygó fejjel. – Ráadásul ilyen rohadt korán?

Erzsi büszke volt a kapitányra, hogy álomszuszék-életmódja ellenére sikerült értelmes mondatokat kierőszakolnia magából. Neki magának az is marha nehéz volt, hogy a fejét felemelje, nem úgy Gilbert, aki már teljesen éber volt, vagy Romana, aki magára húzta a takarót és morogva a fal felé fordult.

Scott elég ramatyul festett. Vörös haja égnek állt, amitől úgy festett, mint akinek lángra lobbant az üstöke. Űzött tekintettel meredt rájuk, a szeme alatt sötét táskák éktelenkedtek. Bármitől is borult meg tegnap este, láthatóan egész éjjel ébren tartotta.

– Még öt peeerc… – motyogta Alfred.

– Mozdulj már meg, te világ lustája!

Marie motyogott valamit franciául, mire a Gilberthez hasonlóan azonnal megébredt Matt elpirult és zavarba jött. Scott nem vette magára. Intett Mattnek, hogy induljon meg felfelé, azzal megragadta Alfred karját és a fiú tiltakozásával (meg az anyjáéval, aki konkrétan rajta feküdt) mit sem törődve elkezdte húzni kifelé.

– Ó, itt dráma lesz! – ugrott fel izgatottan Gilbert és ment utánuk.

– Igen? – kapta fel a fejét Feliks.

Feliks eddig aludt. Fel se figyelt arra, hogy Dora már felkelt mellőle, vagy hogy amúgy ők kiabáltak mellette, de most azonnal felugrott. Erzsi kíváncsi volt, hogy a „dráma" szóra vajon a legsötétebb éjszaka közepén is felkapná-e a fejét. Mindazonáltal igazságtalan volna csak Felikset azzal vádolni, hogy beleüti az orrát a másik dolgába; ha a kíváncsiság valóban öregít, akkor mire Venezuelába érnek, az egész hajó aggastyánokkal lesz tele. Ebbe kénytelen volt önmagát is beleszámolni.

Nem kellett volna sietnie, mire felért, addigra Marie elég hangosan kiabált ahhoz, hogy odalentről is tisztán és érthetően hallotta volna minden szavát. Matt meglepetten szemlélte az eseményeket, Alfred meg ült, a szemét dörgölte és ásítozott.

– … és az idiotizmusnak is vannak határai! Most kel fel a nap, látod? Most! Mégis mi lehet olyan fontos, hogy adjuramisten azonnal fel kell verni érte, háh? Mert nagyságod úgy akarja? Nézz már magadra, annyi eszed van, amennyi látszik, és csak azért, mert azt gondolod, hogy te tojtad a spanyol viaszt, még nem kell leverned rajtunk sem az eszement világnézeted, sem annak hozadékait!

– Kezd belelendülni – jegyezte meg Gilbert halkan, de vidoran Erzsinek.

Scott rezignáltan tűrte a lehordást. Megvárta, míg Marie kifogy a szuszból és közbeszúrta:

– Annak örülj, hogy a hajnalt megvártam.

– Mi az, hogy örüljek neki?! – robbant a nő.

További öt percig hallgathatták a nő monológját, melynek egyetlen szava sem lógott ki a Marie által megfelelőnek és alkalmazhatónak tartott szótárból. Peternek néhány ismeretlen és/vagy francia kifejezésnél összeszaladt a szemöldöke, de azért sziklaszilárdan állt és nem hagyta, hogy Gitta elhúzza.

Marie befejezte és próbált lélegzethez jutni. Az ikrek megszeppenten figyeljék a jelenetet. Erzsi teljesen meg tudta érteni Scott arckifejezését. Ha ő nem aludt volna egész éjjel, ráadásul az igen sürgős teendője előtt egy ilyen hegyi beszédet végig kell hallgatnia, valószínűleg benne sem buzogna az életkedv.

Alfred hangos és erőltetett nevetést hallatott, elébe vágva az anyja újabb kifulladásig tartó kárálásának.

– Amúgy, miért is kellett feljönnünk?

– Megtanultok varázsolni – vetette oda Scott, le sem véve a pillantását Marie-ról.

– Bocsáss meg, hogymicsinálunk?

Felidézve Scott és Marie az ikrek varázsképességeiről folytatott vitáját, Erzsi is meglepődött.

– Mire fel a pálfordulás? – tette csípőre a kezét Marie.

– Itt és most varázslatra van szükség – rántotta meg a vállát. – Nekem nem megy, a többieknek pláne. A szükséges ige a birtokomban van, de ezen a kettőn kívül senkinek nem olyan a lenyomata, hogy használni is tudja.

Ha azt mondaná, hogy érti, amit a skót mond, akkor lehet, hogy hazudna. Még jó, hogy nem kellett mondania semmit. A nekik háttal álló Marie is vághatott egy képet, mert Scott a szemét forgatta.

– Az a pofa lelépett, mind láttuk. Erős varázslat volt nála, olyan, ami nyomot hagy; ezt nem egyszerű eltörölni. Vagy megpróbáljuk mágikus úton eltüntetni, vagy szerezhetsz fát az új konyhapadlóhoz. Azt pedig, gondolom, senki nem akarja, hogy egy _ekkora_ zászlóval jelezzük a tengernagynak az aktuális helyzetünk. Egyéb kérdés?

Marie mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Lassan bólintott, amivel egyúttal a beleegyezését is megadta az oktatáshoz. Hátrált néhány lépést és a mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal, törökülésben leült. Scott mordulással konstatálta a helyzetet és az árboc tövéhez helyezett kis ládikához sétált, amiből kivett egy bőrkötésű könyvet, melynek borítóját a só több helyen megmarta.

– Komolyan megtanulunk varázsolni? – kérdezte Alfred izgatottan. – Mármint, úgy igazán? Szikrával meg mindennel?

– Nem. Énekelni fogsz. Remélem, van hangod.

– Már hogy ne lenne! – csattant fel Marie.

Scott újra megrántotta a vállát. Elég fáradtnak tűnt, Erzsi nem csodálta, hogy nincs ereje a vitatkozáshoz.

Alfred úgy fickándozott, mint egy megkergült hal. A legénység már lezavarta a rövid pankrációt, melynek során mindenki elfoglalta a maga helyét, ahonnan kedve szerint bámészkodhatott. Egyedül Romana okozott egy kisebb kavarodást, mikor nagy lábra taposások és olasz szitkok közepette átvágott közöttük, hogy fel tudjon menni a kormánykerékhez.

– Én ugyan nem – szólalt meg hirtelen Matthew.

Scott keze lapozás közben megállt. Alfred felháborodottan fordult a testvére felé, a többiek csak döbbenten. A hirtelen figyelemtől Matt elvörösödött, de dacosan összefonta a karjait maga előtt.

– Nem.

– Akkor csak én – vigyorodott el Alfred gonoszul. – Ha! Én leszek a tuti menő. Te meg nem. Blee.

Nyelvet öltött.

– Az nem fog menni – vonta össze a szemöldökét Scott. – Kiegészülő aurátok van. Vagy ketten csináljátok, vagy sehogy.

– Milyen micsodám van? – hunyorgott Al.

– Kiegészülő aura! – válaszolt ingerülten Scott. – Nem olyan, mint minden rendes emberé, hanem szervesen kapcsolódik egy másikhoz, folyamatos egységet alkot vele. Ha Matt nem csinálja, akkor te se tudod. Ha te eltolod a részedet a varázslatban, neki se jön össze.

Matt felé fordult. A fiú dacosan felszegte a fejét.

– Csak akkor, ha mesélsz apáról.

Erzsi hallotta, ahogy Marie élesen beszívja a levegőt. Scott elkomorult. Matt, ha lehet, még jobban elvörösödött. Már majdnem úgy nézett ki, mint Gilbert, mikor zavarba hozza. Nem úgy Alfred! Az ő szeme felcsillant és már ott is állt Matt mellett, akinek az erősítés láttán menten elmúlt a zavara.

– Bizony! – rikoltotta. – Tessék nekünk apáról mesélni!

A két illetékes összenézett. Erzsi megkockáztatott egy gyors pillantást oldalra és konstatálta, hogy a legénység többi tagja legalább olyan izgatott, mint az ikrek.

– Hkhm – köszörülte meg a torkát Scott. – Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy utolsó kis görcs, akinek az volt a hobbija, hogy az ő tisztes bátyjainak idegeire menjen…

– Scott! – méltatlankodott Marie.

– Miért, nincs igazam? De. Bocs, srácok, Arthur volt négyünk közül a legidegesítőbb. Azért ő lett az apátok, mert Marie vele…

– Ha azt mered mondani és úgy, ahogy gondolom, akkor a zászlórúdra foglak a bokádnál fogva fellógatni.

– Na, arra befizetek. De ha nem az igazat szeretnéd elmondani nekik, akkor mit mondjak?

– Ez nem az igazság, ez a te igen saját és megátalkodott véleményed.

– Kamu.

– Flynn vagy Owen biztosan rendesen mesélnének róla!

– Hála Istennek, hogy mindketten meghaltak.

Olybá tűnt, hogy Matt kezdi bánni, amiért ilyen módon akart egy kis információt kicsikarni.

Marie az alsó ajkára harapott.

– Meséld el nekik inkább a bolygó sziklás történetet.

– Hogyne, az egy egész napot tartana.

– Vázlatosan gondoltam, nem kell előadnod a hőseposzt, nem a kocsmában vagy.

– Mit szólsz ahhoz, ahogy téged összeszedtünk?

– Ne törd össze a gyerekkorukat, kérlek.

Alfredet kiverte a víz.

– India? – javasolta Marie.

– Nem is történt semmi, amikor Indiában voltunk.

– A többi helyszínnel meg az a bajod, hogy történt valami, amikor ott voltunk.

Scott nagyon komolyan elgondolkodott.

– Mit szólnál a tengeri sárkányhoz?

Marie felnevetett.

– Komolyan? Most… komolyan? A bolygó sziklákat nem akarod elmondani, de a tengeri sárkánnyal semmi bajod?

– Abból Flynn nem írt hőseposzt, szóval össze tudom foglalni röviden. – Újfent megköszörülte a torkát és visszafordult az ikrekhez. – Naszóval. Amikor elmentünk megkeresni a kanjut meg a manjut, nagyjából annyit tudtunk erről a két tárgyról, hogy vannak, ami lássuk be, nem túl sok. Előttünk is voltak már, akik rá akartak akadni erre a két tárgyra, hát az ő nyomukon indultunk el, és rendre belefutottunk az összes zsákutcába, ahonnét az elődeink vagy visszafordultak, vagy otthagyták a fogukat. A tengeri sárkánynál rendszerint az utóbbi következett be.

– Most egy konkrét sárkányról van szó? – emelte szólásra a kezét Alfred.

– Nem, egy kitaláltról – forgatta a szemét Scott. – Nyilván igazi, ne nézz már ilyen elkámpicsorodva! Akkora volt, mint egy hegy, a Magellán-szorostól délre élt és az volt a hobbija, hogy letördelte az arra járó hajók árbocát.

Erzsi nem nézett Gilbertre, csak megszorította egy picit a kezét, éppen ugyanabban a pillanatban, mikor Gilbert is rászorított az övére. Erzsi elmosolyodott. Letelepedtek a deszkákra. Ha ez hosszú történet lesz, márpedig annak ígérkezett, akkor semmi értelme állva szobrozni, a férfi vállának dőlve pedig sokkal jobban esik figyelni.

~/~

– Ha még egyszer azt mondod, hogy zöldség, lehánylak.

Owen ajka felfelé rándult. Kék szemeiben kihívó fény csillant. Közelebb hajolt Flynnhez és minden hangzót gondosan hangsúlyozva nem is mondta, de énekelte:

– _Zöldség._

Flynn kihasználta, hogy kartávolságon belül van és nyakon vágta.

Marie nevetett rajtuk. Kicsit felemelkedett ültéből, hogy elrendezgesse a háta mögött a hálót, hogy jobb fekvés essen rajta. Este T-, mármint Scott megint morogni fog, hogy halszaga van, de Marie-nak semmi gondja nem volt ezzel. Azzal se, hogy a haja újfent tincsekbe tapadt a sós víztől és ha folytatja jelenlegi életmódját, még talán nemezesedik is. A hajába kétoldalt betűzött korallágacska lassan ki is hajt, ha ennyi időt tölt egy nap a vízben. Utána meg a taton, ahová felér a kis hajócskát dobáló hullámok sós permete.

– Megint kezdődik – támaszkodott meg mellette a korláton T-, mármint Scott.

~/~

– _Marie, az isten verjen meg. Scott és kész._

– _Scottie bácsi, akkor máshogy hívtak?_

– _Babilon szajhája hívott máshogy és már akkor is kikértem magamnak._

– _Ne beszélj csúnyán a gyerek előtt. Azt ne hagyd ki, hogy a hajvágást is kikérted magadnak._

– _Nem igaz. Pusztán fenntartásaim vannak azzal szemben, hogy olló vagy borotva legyen a kezedben, mikor a torkom körül van dolgod._

– _Höhö, te félsz anyától?_

– _Ha láttad volna, mit művelt azzal a krapekkal Bombayben…_

– _Látod, mégis történtek dolgok Indiában._

~/~

A lassan húsz éves fiatalember már egészen tisztességes borostát tudott növeszteni, azt nem számítva, hogy időnként még mindig előbújt az arcán egy-két pattanás.

~/~

– _Mi lenne, ha nem pampognál közbe ilyen lényegtelen részleteket és inkább Arthurra koncentrálnánk? Nem érek rá egész nap._

– _Mondj még ilyeneket, édes, és teleszurkálom nekik a történetet az összes hülyeségeddel._

~/~

A haja már elég hosszú volt ahhoz, hogy hátul összefogja egy rövid copfban. Elöl minduntalan a szemébe lógott, félpercenként kisepregette a vörös tincseket az arcából, hogy lásson valamit. Flynn ugyanebben a betegségben szenvedett. Owen, amikor bizonyosan tudta, hogy napokig nem lesznek járt föld közelében, a feje tetejére kötötte fel a haját. A testvérei nem cikizték a különös hajstílus miatt: az erős napsütés miatt megsűrűsödtek a szeplői, melyek nem csak az orcáin sorakoztak, mint Flynnén, vagy az orrán, mint Scottén, mikor megkapta a nap, hanem az egész testén. A fiúk könnyesre röhögték magukat, amikor az egyik fürdés alkalmával kiderült, hogy Owennek még a fara is csupa szeplő.

Arthurnak nem voltak ilyen jellegű gondjai. Neki volt annyi esze, hogy hagyja Marie-nak levágni a haját. Tizenhat éves volt, egy felnőtt magasságával, de időnként egy gyerek hangjával, vékony és csontos végtagokkal. Három teliholddal ezelőtt még legalább tíz centivel alacsonyabb volt; azóta reggelenként gyakorta panaszkodott a növekedési fájdalmakra, melyre a bátyjai jóindulatúan azt mondták, hogy jól kupán vágják, akkor nem fog azokkal foglalkozni. A mozgása gyakorta esetlen, ha nem is kifejezetten komikus volt. Nem ismerte eléggé a saját testét, ezért egy ideje tele volt kék-zöld foltokkal.

Akkor éppen rezignált arccal figyelte Owen és Flynn civakodását. Marie igazából azt csodálta, hogy azok ketten kaptak hajba, nem ezek ketten. Vagy ezek ketten bárki mással. Lehet, hogy nem tudtak mit kezdeni az ezüstág utáni hiábavaló kutatással.

~/~

– _A franc essen belétek, hogy mindig magyarázni kell. Az ezüstágat fellógatod egy hajszálra és amerre fordul, arra kell menni, ilyen egyszerű._

– _Aha._

– _Amúgy megtaláltuk és működött._

– _Tényleg?! Megvan még?_

– _Anyátok ráült._

– _Nem ültem rá, csak… csak…_

– _Nekiütődött a fenekednek és eltört. Tudom, mondtad éppen eleget._

~/~

Scott és Arthur elcsendesedett és magába fordult, lemondott a világról és az élő fába belekötött, ha hozzájuk szóltak, Owen és Flynn pedig egyre újabb és újabb ötleteket dolgozott ki. Flynn ötleteire Owen rendszerint azt mondta, „zöldség".

Scott hátrahajtott fejjel dúdolt egy skót népdalt. A szél játszadozott körülötte, dagasztotta a vitorlát. Kicsiny hajójuk jóformán repült a hullámok hátán. Egy darabig Arthur is csendben tűrte a bátyjai nézeteltérését és azzal szórakoztatta magát, hogy csettintésekkel szikrákat csiholt az ujjai hegyéről…

~/~

– _Flynn a föld, én vagyok a szél, Owen a víz és Arthur a tűz és ha még egyszer meg kell szakítanom ezt a történetet, akkor nem mesélek tovább._

– _Azt a részt kihagytad, hogy Owen ereje tartotta a vízen a hajót. Az fontos, ne hagyd ki._

– _Vá-várj, anya, micsoda?_

– _Az a hajó új korában is úgy nézett ki, hogy Gilbert még kikötői horgászásra se lett volna hajlandó beleülni. Úgy képzeljétek el, mint a dingit, amiben megtaláltuk, csak kicsit nagyobb volt._

– _Azért annál kicsit sokkal nagyobb volt. Meg volt tatvitorlánk, már bocs._

– _Arra az összeeszkábált vacakra gondolsz? Emlékszem rá, amikor felgányoltátok._

– _Abban komoly szakmai tudás volt._

– _Hárman fogtátok a sarkát, míg Arthur odavarrta az árbochoz._

– _Az nem lényeg._

– _Igen, a lényeg az, hogy Owen varázslatai tartották egyben az egész hóbelevancot._

– _Jó, tény, nagy szerepe volt benne. Mint mondottam, Owen volt a víz – ergo némi előkészület és egy valag kántálás után a víz azt tette, amit mondott neki._

… aztán, mikor látta, hogy a vita csak nem akar elülni, odaszólt nekik:

– _Kegyeskedel megengedni, hogy szó szerint idézzem?_

– _Nem._

– _Akkor nem tudják, hogy milyen volt az apjuk._

– _Erre a részre igazán semmi szükség. És nem beszélhetsz csúnyán a hajón._

– _Miért, apa csúnyán beszélt?_

– _Hah!_

~/~

– Az agyatok is megférgesedett, nem csak az a kibaszott káposzta? Takarodjatok le a raktérbe nyivákolni, a faszom se kíváncsi rátok.

Flynn megtámaszkodott a térképasztalon, magában elszámolt tízig és csak utána fordult felé:

– Ha még egyszer ilyen hangon mersz hozzám szólni, megetetek veled egy font szappant.

Scott ezt a megjegyzést engedélyként könyvelte el és már el is lökte magát a korláttól, hogy jól kiporolja az öccse hátsóját. Arthur nem várt a verésre, fürgén felugrott a korlátra, átlépett a vékony árboc tövébe gurított hordóra és már fenn is volt a vitorla keresztrúdján. Lehúzta az egyik alsó szemhéját és nyelvet öltött rájuk. Flynn a fejét csóválta, Scott fenyegetőzött egy sort, Owen meg kiröhögte ifjabb bátyját, mire Arthur hiányában ő kapta a pofont. Owennek eleredt az orra vére.

Marie úgy döntött, most egy darabig elég is a fiúk társaságából. Fölkelt, ledobta a fehér zsákvászon ruháját, hogy csak a combközépig leomló haja takarja a testét…

~/~

– _Ami azt illeti, nem haragszunk meg, ha ezt a részt átugorjuk._

– _Egyrészt rávilágít, hogy anyátok milyen ledér nőszemély, másrészt ezek után szerintem érthető, hogy miért voltunk annyira idegesek. Mit szépítsem, Marie egy szép nő, ráadásul nem érte be csak egyikünkkel, mind a négyünknek tartotta a vasat a tűzben. Lehet, hogy ez egy kicsit frusztrált minket._

– _Ez úton is elnézésedet kérem._

– _Most már a hajamra kenhetem._

~/~

Marie tehát nekivetkőzött, a derekára kötött egy kötelet, melynek a másik vége az árboc tövéhez volt erősítve és fejest ugrott a tengerbe. Nem zavarta, hogy eközben négyen bámulják kitüntetett figyelemmel.

~/~

– _Nem, tényleg nem, sőt._

– _Anya, ne már._

~/~

Míg Marie lubickolt, illetve hagyta, hogy a hajó kötélen húzza maga után – ezzel a fiúk nem tudtak mit kezdeni, Owen egyszer kipróbálta ezt a trükköt és azt mondta, hogy csak a mágiája mentette meg a vízbe fulladástól, így a többiek nem is próbálkoztak vele. Inkább maradtak odafenn nagyon csúnyán nézni egymásra. Owen szipákolt és úgy törölgette a vérét, ahogy tudta. Scott egy lemondó sóhaj után adott neki egy rongydarabot, hogy tömje az orrába. Még segített is neki. Flynn a megszokott események nyugalmas szemlélésével figyelte őket, majd Scotthoz fordult:

– Nektek van tippetek? William Adams hajónaplója ezen a ponton zavarossá válik, Drake meg eddig is használhatatlan volt.

– Elcano? – kérdezte Arthur még mindig biztonságos magasságból.

Nem mertek utánamászni, nem bíztak a szúette árboc teherbírásában. Talán még Owen volt olyan könnyű, hogy elbírta volna, de neki világ életében tériszonya volt.

– Még mindig spanyolul vannak az írásai.

– Ha csak most közlöd, hogy beszéled a nyelvet, agyonváglak – tette hozzá Scott.

– Ma már folyt vér, elég volt, _go raibh maith agaibh._ A helyzet az, hogy szerintem nem ott vagyunk, ahol vagyunk.

– Adzt állítod, hogy eltévedteb a tengeren? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Owen, nem kevés sértettséggel a hangjában. Meg némi orrhanggal és alvadt vérrel.

– Nem azt mondom, hogy nagyon, azt mondom, hogy egy kicsit délebbre vagyunk. Az éjjel elmehettünk a Magellán-szoros bejárata mellett.

– Hát akkor biztosan kurva sokáig aludtunk! – forgatta a szemét Arthur.

– Már jócskán fenn volt a nap, mikor ébredtünk és egész éjjel erős szél fújt – így Scott. – Nem kizárt.

– És adzt eddig biért neb bondad, hogy egész éjjel erős szél fújt? Vagy biért neb állítottad le?!

– Tegnap pont ti kértetek erős szelet. Kit ugráltassak félnaponta, hogy megfelelő szelünk legyen, Lugh-ot vagy Nuadát? Mindketten odalennének az örömtől.

– Jó, ezt most hagyjátok abba. Owen, igazítsd meg a rongyot, mindjárt összecsöpögtetsz mindent.

Owen az orrához kapott és walesiül elküldte Scottot a fenébe.

~/~

– _Úgy tudtam, nem beszélsz walesiül._

– _Nem is. Arthur mondta el, milyen szépeket kívánt nekem. A cornwalli a walesivel egy tőről fakad, ők ketten megértették egymást. Mint amikor fidchellt játszottak és üvöltözés lett a vége._

– _Tényleg, már el is felejtettem._

~/~

– Legkésőbb a csillagokkal pontosíthatjuk a helyzetünk – jegyezte meg Arthur. – Ha pedig tényleg elhagytuk a szorost, akkor még mindig áthajózhatunk a többi sziget között, vagy csak megkerüljük a déli fokot.

– Azzal időt veszítünk – fintorgott Scott.

– Mi másunk van, mint időnk?!

– Gyere csak le és néhány púpod is lesz.

– A _sídh_ összes szerelmére, ne kezdjétek már megint.

– Szóval neked szabad üvöltözni, de nekem nem?

– Születési előjogom. Inkább állj neki feltérképezni a szélcsatornákat.

– Már megcsináltam.

– Igen, a szorosig, no de attól délre?

– Meh.

A hajózással töltött holtidőt mind mással töltötték, mióta észrevették, hogy ha többet beszélgetnek, akkor többet is üvöltöznek egymással. Flynn a földet, Scott a jellemző széljárást, Owen pedig az áramlatokat figyelte meg és igyekezett a tőle telhető legpontosabban rögzíteni. Flynn térképein sokat javított volna, ha ismeri a hivatásos térképészek háromszögelés-módszerét vagy bírt volna egy minimális kézügyességgel. A térképei úgy néztek ki, mint egy kisgyermek bottal a porba rajzolt ábrái, mellette a feliratok jóformán olvashatatlanok voltak.

Arthuré volt a tűz. Néhány évvel korábban, mikor még csak tanulta uralni az erejét és az ujjaiból minden óvatlan pillanatban szikra pattanhatott, kötelezték rá, hogy tartson magánál egy tömlő vizet, hordozza azt mindenhová és amit felgyújtott, azt oltsa is el azonnal. Mivel a vízen meglepő módon igen kevés tűzzel kapcsolatos dolog akad, Arthurnak nem volt dolga. Rendszerint a lábát lógatta a vitorlarúdon és olvasott. Ha tehette volna, minden spórolt pénzüket könyvekre költi.

~/~

– _Szegény drágám._

– _Most mi van?_

– _Semmi. Eszembe jutott, hogy mennyire megsiratta a verseskönyveit._

– _Azt mondod, hogy napokig hányódott étlen-szomjan a tengeren, kis híján otthagyta a fogát, rólunk azt se tudta, hogy élünk vagy halunk és az volt a legnagyobb baja, hogy a könyvei miatt rinyáljon?!_

– _Van úgy, hogy az ember nem tudja felfogni a nagy sokkot és először a kicsi miatt borul ki. Utána miattatok is szomorú volt._

– _Na azért._

~/~

A másik hobbija a tea volt. Nem csak a növény, de a hozzá tartozó különféle szertartások is. Ha találkozott Kínában vagy Japánban megfordult kereskedőkkel, alig lehetett levakarni őket róluk, mert minduntalan a teaszertartásról kérdezett. Azt egyikük se látta soha, hogy tud felmenni egy csésze teával a vitorlarúdra.

Figyelték, hogy Marie-nak nőttek-e már hártyák az ujjai közé, mikor végre kimászott a vízből. Előbb letörölgette magáról a sót, csak utána vette vissza a fehér zsákvászon ruháját. Megint nem vette… illetve úgy csinált, mintha nem venné észre, hogy négyen bámulják közben.

– Nos? Mire jutottatok?

Összenéztek. Mire is?

– Megyünk tovább – jelentette ki Flynn és senki nem vitatkozott vele.

Egészen a harmadik napig.

– Én _mondtam_ , hogy vissza kéne fordulnunk! – csapott Scott a térképre.

– Egy fenét mondtad! – legyintett rá a bátyja.

– Tényleg nem mondtad – húzta fel az orrát Arthur. Fuffogva hozzátette: – Az az egész út egy nagy rohadt időpocsékolás.

– Igen, Nyulacska, köszönjük az építő kritikát – Owen összeborzolta a haját. – És határozottan emlékszem rá, hogy azt mondtad, végtelen idővel bírsz.

Arthur összeszorított ajkakkal meredt rá. A jobb szemöldöke megrándult. Owen a képébe vigyorgott. Arthur mondott neki valamit cornwalliul. Owen csípőből felelt, mire Arthur megütötte. Owen visszaütött és Scott kisvártatva megint azon kapta magát, hogy igyekszik megakadályozni azt a két kis hülyét egymás szemének kikaparásában. Flynn megint kivette a részét a kemény munkából: röhögött rajtuk.

A kacagását mintha elvágták volna. A mosoly lassan ráfagyott az arcára, ahogy meredten nézett valamit, fel, fel, egyre magasabban. Scott megfordult.

Egy hatalmas fej emelkedett ki a vízből. Már legalább húsz láb magasan volt, de még mindig csak a nyaka jött elő, a testét nem látták. Nem mintha Scott bármi másra is nézett volna a fején kívül, azon a hatalmas, háromszögletű pofán kívül. Ezüstös-kéken irizáló pikkelyek borították, taréján a bőr olyan vékony volt, hogy Scott látta mögötte a felhőket. A jószág mélyen ülő, hínárbarna szemeinek tüzében kezdett kicsit feszengeni.

– Azt a kurva – csipogta Arthur Scott jobb hóna alatt.

– Azt a kurva – értett egyet Owen Scott bal hóna alatt.

A dög üvöltött. Scott hátrahőkölt, aztán felkiáltott, mikor az üvöltés erejétől a hajó megbillent. Flynn gyorsan besöpörte a térképeiket és az irataikat az asztal alá, mintha ott egy sárkánnyal vívott küzdelemben annyival biztosabb helyen lennének.

Küzdelemről jut eszébe. Elengedte az öccseit, elvégre sárkányöléshez elengedhetetlen a két szabad kéz.

– Marie? – kiáltott a nő után Arthur.

Marie éppen akkor bukkant fel az alsóbb fedélzetről. Flynnek odadobta a kardövét. A többiek fegyvereit a hóna alatt hozta. Mire fogást váltott rajtuk, már ott voltak értük és ki-ki kikapta a maga fegyverét a kezéből.

– Nagyon szívesen, igazán – dünnyögte a nő és ment, hogy a fejére húzzon egy hordót.

~/~

– _Anya, komolyan?_

– _Drágám, se kardom, se tudásom nem volt hozzá, hogy sárkányokkal harcoljak. Csak útban lettem volna._

– _Hát de te mondod mindig, hogy egy nő semmivel se kevesebb, mint egy férfi! És pont te lógtál meg a harc elől?_

– _Nem, pont neki volt elég lélekjelenléte ahhoz, hogy meredt bámulás helyett felhozza a fegyvereinket. Mire mi elkezdtünk volna utánuk kapkodni, az a dög már rég leharapta volna a fejünk. És Marie pont jól tette, hogy lelépett, legalább nem volt láb alatt._

– _Hát kösz._ _Az pedig teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy a kis hacacáréjuk után ki kaparta össze őket._

– _Úgy emlékszem, megköszöntük._

– _Nem eléggé, édes._

~/~

A víz jóformán robbant, ahogy a sárkány kiemelte a vízből a mancsát. Egy pillanat alatt gatyáig átáztak mind (kivéve Marie-t, aki eleve vizes volt, ráadásul ott volt a fején a hordó). Scott marokra fogta a dárdáját és citálni kezdte a mágiája megidézéséhez szükséges szavakat. Hallotta, ahogy mögötte Flynn és Owen is így tesz.

Mivel Arthur nem sokkal ezelőtt ismét szikraidézgetéssel múlatta az idejét, neki erre nem volt szüksége. Megfeszítette az íját, célra tartott, majd a tűz igéjével lőtt. A sárkány a mancsával akarta elsöpörni őket; Arthur nyílvesszője két ujja között a lágyabb részbe csapódott és nagy lánggal kigyulladt. A sárkány üvöltött, a tengerbe csapta a mancsát. A keletkező hullám távolabb lökte őket a sárkánytól.

– Ezzel csak felidegesítetted! – rivallt rá Scott.

– Akkor legközelebb állítsd meg te!

A feldühödött jószág már lendült is feléjük, hogy Scott bizonyíthasson. Ő a szelet fogta meg, majd a dárdája egy erőteljes suhintásával megmozdította a levegőt, mely vágott, mint a frissen élezett kés.

– Azta, levágtad két pikkelyét, gratulálok.

– Fiúk, itt most nincs idő a hisztire! – szólt rájuk Flynn. – Owen, intézed már a kört?

Megszólított fivérük előbb a szemét majd a buzogányát forgatta meg. Válaszolni nem tudott, még jócskán benne volt az ige szövegében. Flynn biccentett és erősebben markolta a kardját, melyet még nem húzott elő a hüvelyéből. A Claíomh Solais, ha egyszer kivonják, addig kell táncoljon, míg az ellenfelének vérét nem vette. Volt már rá példa, hogy Flynn karddal a kezében volt kénytelen létezni két összezördülés között, mert az ellenfeleik megfutamodtak, még mielőtt egy csepp vérük is kifolyt volna. Az öccsei túl sokat cikizték miatta, nem akarta még egyszer megismételni.

Arthur és Scott újra meg újra megeresztette a maga kisebb feltartóztató-varázslatát, hogy a sárkány ne tudjon közelebb férkőzni hozzájuk. Szerencsére nem volt egy okos jószág, eszébe se jutott lebukni a víz alá, hogy aztán alulról támadjon.

Owen diadalmas üvöltéssel tett pontot a varázslata végére, mely megfodrozta a sárkány körül a vizet. A vízkör peremét az Ogham, az ősi ír írás rúnái zárták le, elzárva a sárkány elől a menekülés útját.

Legidősebbként Flynn kötelessége volt, hogy elkezdje a dalt. Sorban csatlakoztak hozzá. Scott a lándzsája nyelével dobolt a deszkán, Owen a buzogánya láncát rázta, Arthur az íja húrját pengette. Utóbbit alig lehetett hallani, de az ének kevesebb lett volna nélküle.

Scott megütközve nézett Flynnre és majdnem elrontotta a visszhangzó szólamát, mikor hallotta, hogy a bátyja nem megölni, nem is elzárni, de elküldeni szeretné a jószágot. Még nagyobbat nézett, mikor Flynn a célhelyszínnek Tír na nÓgot jelölte meg, a túlvilágot, ahol az istenek várták őket. Owen hunyt szemmel ismételte a sorokat, Arthur azonban legalább olyan értetlenül meredt Flynnre, mint Scott. A bátyjuk rájuk se bagózott. Összenéztek.

Scott szinte hallotta, ahogy Arthur azt kérdezi:

– De hol lehet a közelben átjáró a túlvilágra?

Meg akarta ütni ezért a hülyeségért. Flynn a föld. Ott nyit átjárót, ahol nem szégyell, főleg akkor, ha itt vannak mellé mind, hogy erőt adjanak neki ehhez.

Kitartott hanggal és hangos dobogással zárult az ének. A sárkány, aki a nóta ütemére ringott, rikoltott. A vízkör örvénylett. A dög még egy utolsót tutúlt az ég felé, majd hanyatt belerogyott a vízbe. Mikor a hullámok átcsaptak rajta, egy pillanatra mintha nem a jószág testét, hanem egy virágzó rétet láttak volna.

– Szerintetek anya mennyire lesz boldog, hogy küldtünk neki egy sárkányt? – tűnődött Arthur.

– Legyen boldog, mert piszok meló volt vele – rogyott le Flynn kifulladva a padlóra.

– Kell neked átjárókat nyitogatni, amikor meg is ölhettük volna.

– _Nem_ fogok megölni egy sárkányt, mikor már a kihalás szélén vannak!

~/~

– Szóval a végén a sárkányt átküldtük Tír na nÓgba, aztán jól megdicsértük Flynnt, hogy ilyen hülye, mert az ilyen varázslatok sokat kivesznek az emberből. Egyesével kidőltünk, mint a kuglibábuk – fejezte be Scott. – Ennyi.

– Arthur átesett a korláton – merengett Marie. – Majdnem utána ugrottál.

– Tényleg?

– Igen, de szerencsére előbb elájultál. Kettőtöket nem tudtalak volna kihúzni.

– Nem vagyok Arthur. Tudok úszni.

– Hát persze, drágám, de ennek a kis kalandnak a része volt egy négy napos alvás-maraton is, amit a testvéreiddel rendeztél, én meg nézhettem. Nem mondom, hálás voltam végre azért a kis csöndért…

– Azt mondtad, hogy már untad magad és örülsz neki, hogy magunkhoz tértünk.

– Hogyne, ha mást mondtam volna, ki is vágtok a következő kikötőben. Nem, édes, én azt mondtam, amit hallani akartatok.

– Oké, akkor azt a részt ugorjuk. – Scott az ikrek felé fordult. – Most már jó? Kaptatok egy történetet, Arthur is benne volt és most jó szarul is érzem magam. Rátérhetünk a lényegre?

Erzsi a térdére csapott és felállt. A mesedélután végeztével ő is eredt a maga dolgára, főleg azért, mert Scott volt olyan kedves finoman megjegyezni, hogy akkor se fog tudni varázsolni, ha a feje tetejére áll. Talán némi sértett dac is volt abban, hogy úgy gondolta, semmi értelme itt maradnia.

Gilbert megfogta a kezét. Megsimogatta az arcát, Erzsi pedig mosolygott. Tudta, hogy azért csinálja, mert felmosás közben nem lesz hozzá gusztusa, elvégre koszos lesz a víz, meg koszos lesz a keze és Gilbert irtózik a kosztól.

– Ühm – hallotta a háta mögül Alfred hangját. – Ez miez?

– Kotta.

– Ööö, kottát olvasni nem tudunk, haha.

Scott hunyt szemmel sóhajtott. Marie-ra nézett, aki szintén széttárta a karjait.

– Én tudok – mondta Erzsi.

– Kisegítenéd a… basszus.

– Scott? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Marie.

– Fáradt vagyok. _Balaich_ _._ Azt hogy mondod?

– Fiú? Fiúk?

– Az, fiúk. Tiszta hülyeség, hogy mindig a legegyszerűbb szavakat felejtem el.

Scott a fejét csóválva ballagott el, Marie meg nézett utána. Kicsit talán aggodalmasan, kicsit talán elgondolkodva.

Erzsi a fiúkhoz sasszézott. Alfred megszeppent arccal nyújtotta át neki a sófoltos könyvet, melynek papírján (vagy pergamenjén?) is jókora foltok éktelenkedtek, olykor egészen elmosva a szöveget. Ránézett a betűkre és volt egy sanda gyanúja, hogy az ikreknek a kotta után azzal lesz bajuk. Erzsi olvashatatlannak ítélte a tömzsi kis betűcskéket. A kotta külleme már csak a hab volt a tortán.

– Ennek csak négy vonala van – harapta be az ajkát. – És még a kulcsot se rakták ki az elejére. Vagy az ütemmutatót.

– Ajaj – somolygott Marie. – Scott a végén még kénytelen lesz maga elénekelni ezt a nótát.

– Ez egy gregorián-stílusú kotta – kukkantott át Erzsi válla felett Gilbert. – Az meg tíz-tizenegyedik századi minuszkula.

– El tudod olvasni? – pillantott fel rá Erzsi.

– Persze.

Fenntartások nélkül adta át a könyvet Gilbertnek, aki leült az ikrek mellé és a délelőttbe sűrítve igyekezett átadni nekik azt a tudást, amit Erzsi sejtése szerint még a szerzetesektől kapott. A pontosság kedvéért még a fuvolájáért is elszaladt és elfújta a srácoknak a dallamot néhányszor, hogy megjegyezzék. Scott, aki beállt Erzsi mellé takarítani, hallgatta és nagyokat bólogatott.

Ebéd után Scott foglalkozott a fiúkkal, az ír szavak megfelelő kiejtését és a jó hanglejtést igyekezett a fejükbe verni.

– Ha egyszer nekiállsz a nótának, akkor vagy hibátlanul csinálod, vagy inkább ne csináld, mert nem ér semmit az egész – magyarázta. – Ha elrontod, nem… Matt, ne nézz így nem történik semmi, nem fogsz fura dolgokat megidézni a másik oldalról. Egyszerűen nem történik semmi.

Gilberttel kiganézták a kabinjukat. Az összetört fadarabokat levitték a konyhára, hogy Marie be tudjon fűteni velük. A hajó javítása során előkerült összes kisebb darab deszka ott volt már és ezt Marie meglehetősen sértődötten tudtukra is adta.

Arra mindenkinek gondja volt, hogy a konyha padlódeszkáira krétával felrajzolt körhöz még csak hozzá se érjen. A kör szélén végig-végig vonások sorakoztak.

– Ogham-rúnák – felelte a kérdésükre Marie. – Azt ne kérdezzétek, pontosan mi van oda írva, nem tudom elolvasni. Egyébként is, csak pár szót tudok a kelta nyelveken.

Végül kénytelenek voltak búcsút mondani a kabinok leheletvékony válaszfalainak. Akárhányszor megmozdítottak egy deszkát, jött vele a következő és mikor Gilbert azt mondta, hogy jó, akkor inkább nem piszkálja, még az egész összedől, Toni megbotlott, nekiesett a falnak és az egész összedőlt. Gilbert nagyon megvetően nézte a kapitányát tápászkodás közben.

Cserébe Erzsinek lehetősége nyílt megnézni, hogy nézett ki a kapitányi kajüt az előtt, hogy kisebb részekre darabolták volna. A padlón egy helyen itt is másmilyen színűek voltak a deszkák, vagyis eredetileg itt is lehetett lépcső az alsóbb szintre. Közel sem volt olyan tágas szoba, mint Roderich kabinja, vagy úgy alapvetően a Flotta modern hajóinak kapitányi lakrésze. Ahhoz éppen elég nagy volt, hogy négy egyenlő részre felosztva az eredetileg kilenc fős legénység kényelmesen elférjen benne.

Gilbert közben kerített egy darab papírt meg egy szénceruzát. Dünnyögve mászkált fel-alá, időnként megkérte Erzsit, hogy rakta át a mérőlécnek használt kötelet máshova, számolgatott egy kicsit, megint mértek, Gilbert megint számolt, aztán közölte, hogy mennyi és milyen fát kell venniük és ez körülbelül mennyibe fog fájni. Toni akkor leült egy kicsit sírni.

Ténykedésüknek állandó zenei aláfestése volt. Az ikrek eleinte bizonytalanul keresgélték a hangokat, a nagybátyjukra fel-felnézve megerősítésért. Később belejöttek, akkor már lelkesek voltak. A tizenhetedik ismétléstől kezdve már kezdték unni, de Scottnak még mindig nem volt elég jó.

– Hagyd már őket, az istenért! – szólt rá Marie vacsora előtt. – Holnap már biztos nem lesz hangjuk, ezt akartad?

– Ezt ma befejezzük – morogta a férfi. – Újra!

A fiúk pedig fáradtan újrakezdték. Lassan úgy néztek ki, mint Scott, akinek egyre sötétebbek voltak a szeme alatt a karikák és egyre veszélyesebbek voltak a kilengései, ahogy fel-alá járkált előttük.

– A kisugárzás nagy részét megfogtad azzal a felrajzolt csapdával, nem? – ütötte a vasat Marie. – Elég lesz mára.

– Nem lesz elég.

– Tudod mit, menj és aludd ki magad, látom, ma már nem lehet veled értelmesen beszélni.

Ez volt a kulcs. A fáradtság. Ez hozta ki Scottból az őszinteséget.

– Nem lehet, mert tegnap öt percre, ha elbóbiskoltam, de az a nyomorult egy egész éjszakára való emléket kapott tőlem!

Értetlenül néztek rá mind, Heidit kivéve, aki hirtelen megvilágosodott.

– Csak nem megfogta a fülbevalód?

Erzsi odébb somfordált, hogy a Heidinek szánt gyilkos pillantás ne őt lyuggassa át.

– De. De, megfogta.

– Kicsoda? – érdeklődött Gitta.

– Az a nyámnyila tengerész, az! És a varázskövek első szabálya, hogy ne fogd meg őket puszta kézzel.

– Kapcsolat lett köztetek?

– Egen.

– Miért nem állsz elébe?

– Fogalmam sincs, hogy lehet elébe állni! – fakadt ki. – Azt meg nem engedhetem, hogy a fejemben túrjon!

Ezek után skótul káromkodott, ameddig ki nem fogyott a levegőből.

– Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy efféle kapcsolat mágikus szempontból olyan, mintha két világítótoronyból jeleznénk egymásnak – folytatta. – A konyhai kisugárzást kiiktattam, az igaz, de az után én vagyok a következő bemérhető pont és mivel _ez a kibaszott köd még mindig itt van_ – üvöltötte az égnek – még csak azt se csinálhatom, hogy benyúlom a csónakotokat, kimegyek a szárazra és ott folytatom az utat.

Heidi csípőre tette a kezét.

– De ha elébe állsz a mágikus térben és megakadályozod, hogy bejusson a fejedbe, akkor a kapcsolat nem jön létre.

– Kockázatos.

– De nem lehetsz ébren örökké – mondta Marie.

– Nem-e? – emelte fel az állát kihívóan.

Erzsi mindezekből a további következtetéseket vonta le: Scott fáradt, ezért kissé elviselhetetlen. Továbbá, ha a nyámnyila tengerész még mindig Roderichre utal, úgy valamiféle kapcsolat jött létre kettejük között, ami érdekesen hangzott és Erzsi szívesen hallott volna erről többet is, kevésbé ködös formában. Annyit mindenesetre biztosra vett, hogy Scottnak ez nem kifejezetten van ínyére. A kapcsolat megszüntetéséhez aludnia kellene. Scott nem akar aludni.

A vita kezdett elharapózni és a kereskedők egy idő után olyan szavakkal és kifejezésekkel dobálóztak, amik külön-külön értelmesek voltak, de egymás után téve nem volt se füle-se farka az alkotott mondatnak. Erzsi megelégelte a dolgot.

 _Klankk!_

Scott színházba illő összeesést mutatott be. Erzsi győztes mosollyal megtámasztotta a serpenyőjét a földön. Marie lábbal megbökte a mozdulatlan férfit, majd Erzsire nézett.

– Igazából kezdhettük volna ezzel is.

* * *

 _Chan fhaod_ _(skót-gael): talán nem_

 _go raibh maith agaibh (ír): köszönöm (T/2)_

 _Balach, többesszám: balaich, skót-gael: fiú, fiúk. Írül: buachaill, buachaillí. [kb. búha(_ _i)_ _l, búha(_ _i)_ _lí]_


	26. Udvarias turkálás

**Szerzői megjegyzés:**

Tartalmazhat némi OOC Roderichet, de a vége felé megmondja, hogy miért volt az. (Egyéb pofázás fellelhető a blogomon, ha kíváncsiak vagytok rá.)

Mivel már régen volt, ezért castinggal indítunk.

 _Le Sancte Trinite:_

– Magyarország – Erzsi, akinek jó hosszú nemesi neve van, majd egyszer elmondom azt is

– Poroszország – Gilbert, kinek teljes neve Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt, mert német területeken az elsőszülött fiúknak hagyomány a Maria keresztnevet adni, és akit nem szükséges bemutatnunk

– Spanyolország – Toni (Antonio Fernández Carriedo), kedvenc inkompetens kapitányunk

– Dél-Olaszország – NYO – Romana (Chiara Vargas), kormányos és Tonipapucs gazdája

– Lengyelország – Feliks (Feliks Łukasiewitz), szökött lengyel tudós, akit halálra ítéltek néhány hulla felboncolásáért

– Litvánia – NYO – Dora (Dorotėja Lorinaitytė és ezzel a névvel Roderich mindörökké küzdeni fog), aki együtt tud élni a gondolattal, hogy a férje hullákban turkált

– Franciaország – NYO – Marie (Marianne Bonnefoy), aki a hivatalos papírok szerint egy időben a teste árulásával kereste a kenyerét, de ő ezt tagadja

– Amerika és Kanada – Alfred és Matthew, akinek a szülei még nem találkoztak, hogy összevitatkozzanak a vezetéknevükön, ezért egyelőre nincs nekik

– Észtország – Ed (Eduard von Bock), aki érthetetlen vonzódással viseltet egy, a _Trinite_ mellett gyakran felbukkanó bálna iránt, melyet rajta kívül még senki sem látott

– Svédország – NYO – Gitta (Birgitta Oxenstierna), akitől a _Trinite_ legénysége kissé tart, érthető okokból

– Sealand – Peter (Peter Kirkland), aki a legénység egybehangzó véleménye szerint Scott fia, de Scott ezt tagadja

– Ladonia – Kalle (Niklas Oxenstierna), örökbefogadott utcagyerek, nem túl vidám múlttal

– Svájc – Heidi (Adelheid Zingli), a Kereskedő, személyes okok miatt gyűlöli Scottot

– Skócia – OC – Scott, aki szégyenli anyakönyvezett keresztnevét, ezért inkább megtartja azt magának

 _Flotta_

– Norvégia – Lukas Bondevik tengernagy, nem teljesen százas pali, a világ legjobb kalózvadásza

– Ausztria – Roderich Edelstein alezredes, aki egy ideje már haza akar menni zongorázni

– Finnország – Tino Väinämöinnen főhadnagy, aki a folyamatos mosolygásával Roderich idegeire megy

– Románia – Vladimir Popescu hadnagy, aki lassan nem tudja, mit higgyen, de a szemében Roderich kezd félistenné válni

– Moldova – Andrei Popescu hajósinas, aki eddig is félistenként tekintett Rodira.

– Ithel – OC – csontváz, akit az Igazság barlangjában szedtek össze. Minden csont-összekoccanásával ráhozza a frászt Roderichre. Lehet, hogy ő ezt élvezi.

 _A bolygó hollandi_

– Hollandia – Maarten van der Decken, nem egy szószátyár fazon (a legenda alakját Willemnek hívták, de egy hollanddal folytatott társalgás értelmében Maarten lesz és kész)

– Oroszország – NYO – Stasya (Anastasya Braginskaya), akitől a hajóstársai, Rodi számára nem feltétlen érthető okokból, valószínűleg kicsit tartanak

– Ukrajna – Katyusa (Yekaterina Braginskaya), jelen pillanatban a Dommedag fedélzetén, aminek ő személy szerint nem nagyon örül

– Kína – Yao, első osztályúan tud panaszkodni

– Törökország – Sadik, akiről többször is hallhattunk

– Izland – Sigurður Bondevik, a tengernagy öccse, viszonyuk komplikált.

– Hongkong – NYO – Xiulan, aki jelen történetben lány

Egyéb emlegetett népségek:

– Japán – Honda Kiku, a Cseresznyevirág nevű kalózhajó kapitánya, Bondevik legyőzte a batáviai ütközetben

– Írország – OC – Flynn Kirkland, eltűnt a dagály-kövek keresésekor

– Wales – OC – Owen Kirkland, meghalt a dagály-kövek keresésekor

– Anglia – Arthur Kirkland, Marie férje és az ikrek apja, az ikrek születése előtt eltűnt

– Liechtenstein – Lili (Liliana Zwingli), a következtetések alapján Bondevik belőle szedte ki, hol találja meg Heidit. Sorsa bizonytalan, valószínűleg meghalt.

– OC – Carter – Rettenthetetlen, fedélzetmester

– OC – McKenzie – Rettenthetetlen, tüzértiszt

– OC – Porter, Johanssen, Black, Karlsson, Webber, Taylor – Rettenthetetlen, matrózok és katonák

– OC – Smith – Dommedag, katona

* * *

 **Hogyan turkáljunk udvariasan mások emlékeiben**

Roderich egészen meglepődött, mikor a tükörbe nézve észrevette, hogy barna a haja. Emlékeztetnie kellett rá magát, hogy egész életében barna volt a haja. Köze se volt a vöröshöz. Nem is értette, miért számított ilyesmire.

Apróság volt; egy pillanat múlva meg is feledkezett róla.

Ithel némán figyelte, csontvázszemei mélyén néha lobbant egyet a kék tűz. Roderich meggyőzte magát, hogy ilyenkor pislog. Máris nem érezte magát olyan kényelmetlenül, amiért a másik rezzenéstelenül bámulja minden mozdulatát. És amikor megszólalt! Déjà vuje támadt tőle, de nem tudta megmondani, miért. A tudata peremén táncolt a gondolat, de amint utánanyúlt, eloszlott.

– Hogy aludt, kapitány?

– Mint egy darab fa. Nem tagadom, rám fért. Popescu járt már itt?

– Még nem. Kellett volna?

– Szokott jönni, jelentést tenni.

– A reggeli harangszó előtt?

– Nem, utána. Még nem harangoztak?

– Még nem.

– Kiváló.

Ithel udvariasan elfordult, amíg felöltözött.

– Volna egy perce beszélni a…

– Nem.

Volt egy szelíd gyanúja, hogy a férfi a tegnap esti témáját akarja folytatni, ahhoz pedig nem volt elég ereje. Inkább kiment személyesen felügyelni a kora reggeli munkákat. A matrózok nagy szemekkel és tátott szájjal bámultak rá, de közben csinálták a dolguk, hát nem szólt érte. Hadd bámészkodjanak! Egy halálból visszatért ember nem mindennapi jelenség.

A reggeli munkálatokat példásan végezték, ahogy az a nagy könyvben írva van. Popescu elrendelte a sorakozót, majd haptákba vágta magát Roderich mellett.

– Uram, a legénység felsorakozott!

Roderich elégedetten bólintott és végignézett a fiain.

– Jó reggelt.

A hallgatósága megszeppent képet vágott. Nem elég, hogy nem halott, még beszél is.

– Örül a szívem, hogy ismét itt állhatok, önök között. Remélem, nem kockázták el egymás között a holmimat. – Erőtlen nevetgélés futott végig rajtuk. – Míg odavoltam, egy pillanatra sem feledkeztem meg a küldetésünkről. Amint visszatértem, első dolgom volt tájékozódni a helyzetünket illetően. Szeretném, ha tudnák, hogy nem okolom magukat sem a _Le Sancte Trinite_ legénységének szökéséért, sem azért, mert elkötötték a hajójukat. Magukat nem. Azt a hármat már inkább.

Porter, Johanssen és Black arcán még ott virítottak a kék-zöld foltok, melyeket a _Trinite_ legénységétől kaptak ajándékba. Most is összeverődve álldogáltak, lesütötték a szemüket, mikor a hajóstársaik Roderich pillantását követve feléjük fordultak. Ennél látványosabban nem is vallhatták volna bűnösnek magukat.

– Fogják le őket.

Az utolsó nézelődők is rájöttek, kik a bűnösök, mikor azok tiltakozni kezdtek. Esélyük sem volt.

Roderich mélyen beszívta a levegőt és kihúzta magát. Balra a _Dommedag_ , jobbra a köd. Valamelyik irányba kitolja a pallót és fájó szívvel elbúcsúzik három engedetlen beosztottjától. Nem volt kérdéses, melyik a könyörületesebb halál.

– Vízre velük!

A nyílt kivégzés elég ritka látványosság, de annál népszerűbb. Megzavarta a reggeli sorakozót a _Dommedag_ on is, ahol a tengernagy helyett Tino tartott eligazítást. Hamarosan nem csak a _Rettenthetetlen_ matrózai tolakodtak a minél jobb helyért, de a tengernagy beosztottjai is. Tino félrezavart mindenkit és a korláthoz furakodott megnézni, mi a helyzet. Roderich intett neki, mire a finn arcán széles mosoly ragyogott fel és visszaintegetett.

Johanssen előbb elájult, majd rogyadozó térdekkel zokogott. Black összefüggéstelen motyogása valójában suttogó védőbeszéd volt. Minden megbicsaklott mondata után belenyalt az egyik foghíjába, újra és újra megnedvesítve vastag virsliajkait. Porter nem sírt és nem könyörgött. Sápadt büszkeséggel tűrte, hogy a katonák és matrózok, akiket korábban a katonáinak tekintett, a víz fölé kitolt pallóhoz lökdössék.

Roderich megfontolt léptekkel ment le hozzá. Az emberei utat engedtek neki.

– Nicholas Porter – nézett a férfi szemébe. – Ön többszörösen megtagadta a kiadott parancsokat. Segédkezett a foglyul ejtett kalózoknak, illetve az illegális cikkekkel kereskedő Zwinglinek megszökni. Ön elárulta a flottát, elárulta a koronát. A királynő által rám ruházott hatalomnál fogva halálra ítélem. Utolsó kívánság?

Porter sápadtsága és némasága nem dacos büszkeség volt. A férfi sokkot kapott és nem tudott megszólalni.

– Vegyék le róla az övet és a csizmát.

Ezek után egy erős legény megtépte a kabátját, hogy ha valami csoda folytán élve húznák ki a tengerből ezt a nyomorultat, akkor is tudja a megmentő, miféle mocsokkal van dolga.

Roderich félreállt. Portert felállították egy deszkára. A férfi meredten nézte maga alatt a hullámokat. Roderich fél percet adott neki, utána intett, mire McKenzie tüzértiszt egy ágyútisztító rúddal megtaszította hátulról. Porter felkiáltott és kalimpáló lábakkal vízbe zuhant. A nehéz katonakabát gyorsan megszívta magát vízzel. Porter nem bukkant fel.

– John Black – szólította a következő bűnöst. Neki is elmondta a vétséget, amiért halált érdemelt. – Utolsó kívánság?

– … énugyannem csináttam vót semmitse, csak az anyám vót, aki utyi… – megakadt és megnyalta a foghíjat. – Kilenc garasomba van az a redva. Kilencbe.

– Pallóra vele.

Ahogy kilökdösték Blacket a palló végére, úgy pergett a nyelve egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban. Darálta, mintha a szentolvasó lenne és ezen múlva az üdvössége.

– Basszátok meg mind! – visított fel hirtelen.

Magától ugrott be. Ő is elmerült.

– Henry Johanssen – szólította az utolsó elítéltet.

Johanssen arca már felpüffedt a sírástól. Roderich kétkedett benne, hogy a férfi hallja egyáltalán, amit mond neki.

– Utolsó kívánság?

Ha mondott is valamit, a megállíthatatlan zokogás elnyomta.

Johanssen minden ízében reszketve lépett fel a deszkára. Még a közepéig se ért el, mikor megroggyant a térde és sikoltva belezuhant a tengerbe. Fejjel előre ért bele. Kapálózó, zoknis lábai felverték a szélcsendben lágyan hullámzó vizet. Utána sokkal több fehér tajték maradt.

Roderich szívében meg üresség. Először ítélkezett ilyen keményen.

– Az elítéltek felszerelését vigyék a raktárba. Akinek igénye van új csizmára vagy övre, jelentkezzen Carter fedélzetmesternél. – Egy hosszú pillanatig mindenki mozdulatlan volt. – Vissza dolgozni, lusta banda!

Figyelte, hogyan sietnek el a dolgukra. A fedélzeten csak azok maradtak, akiknek feladata volt, és nem csak a _Rettenthetetlen_ en, de a _Dommedag_ on is. Roderich a másik hajó felé pillantott; a korlátnak támaszkodva ott állt nem csak Tino, de a tengernagy is. A férfi komoran bólintott és elbicegett. A kormányosa egy újabb vidám mosoly kíséretében integetett.

Roderich fejet hajtott és visszavonult a kapitányi kabinba.

– Hűha, nagyon gondterheltnek tűnik – jegyezte meg vidoran Ithel. – Akkor ne is zavarjak, ugye?

– Inkább ne.

A tegnap kapott parancs értelmében kiteregetett néhány térképet az asztalra, hogy megkeresse a hajózható partszakaszokat Dél-Amerika karibi partjainál. Rövid vizsgálat után végigtúrta az asztala fiókjait a tollai és a mérőműszerei után. Vladimir csak behajigálta a holmikat a fiókokba. A tollszárat az alsóban találta meg, átszúrta Heidi puha hajfonatát. Kivette a tollat, majd a copfot is. Utóbbit csak azért, hogy ellenőrizze, nem fogta-e meg a tinta. Tüzetes vizsgálat után megkönnyebbülten fektette vissza a sértetlen hajfonatot a fiókba.

Végül előkészített egy ív papirost és tüzetesebben szemügyre vette Új-Andalúzia határait, mellette az Észak-Amerikából lehúzódó Új-Spanyolország határaival egyetemben. Az állát dörgölte.

– Mondja, Ithel, nem tudja véletlenül, hol vannak pontosan Venezuela határai?

– Nincsenek konkrét határai – felelt a férfi. – A szabadságharcosok először szeretnék kivívni a függetlenségüket; ha az megvan, majd tárgyalnak a határokról.

– Ah.

– A központi terület Új-Andalúzia és Új-Spanyolország határa. – A férfi az asztalhoz lépett, mutatóujja csontjával körberajzolta az északi partvidéket. – Nagyjából ez a terület.

– Köszönöm.

– Miért kérdi?

Felnézett a kamaszhangú csontvázra és hunyorgott. Mennyit mondhat neki? Tegnap nem adott konkrét választ arra, hogy a tengernagynak dolgozik-e vagy sem. Ellenben, nem úgy néz ki, mint aki a közeljövőben tervezi elhagyni a kabint.

– _Le Sancte Trinite._ – A névnek új, kesernyés, szikkadt íze volt. – Kalózok. A nyomukban vagyunk egy ideje.

– Fontos kalózok lehetnek, ha egy tengernagy üldözi őket.

– Nem tudom, hogy a tengernagynak a személyes indítékain kívül van-e egyéb oka üldözni őket.

– Valóban?

– Négyszer próbálta meg elkapni őket, a mostani fiaskót beleszámolva már ötször. Mindig kicsúsznak a markából.

– Ez valóban érdekes. No és maga miért van itt?

– Ahhoz magának semmi köze – felelte nyugodtan és visszafordult a partvidék elemzéséhez.

Ithel ott felejtette a kezét a térképen. Roderich elég ideig nézte hozzá, hogy visszahúzza. A csontváz tanácstalanul álldogált. Roderich fejébe hirtelen fájásként nyilallt a tény, hogy van valami, amit elfelejtett. Jobbjával idegesen megmasszírozta a halántékát, a pillantása közben a tenyerébe esett.

Tegnap körbetekerte a kezét egy kis darab gyolccsal. Reggel nem nézett be alá. Most se tette. A zsibbadt érzéshez már hozzászokott, bár aggódott is miatta – bármit csinált, a keze érzéketlen maradt. Így akár tűzbe is dughatta volna. Még jó, hogy az írásképén nem változtatott.

Idegesen szusszant egyet és kényszerítette magát, hogy a térképre nézzen. Hirtelen zavarni kezdte Ithel jelenléte. Rá akart kiabálni, hogy menjen innen. Mikor tegnap megmutatta neki a kezét és utána Ithel olyan jóízűen kinevette, meg is tette. Nem sok foganatja volt. Szerencsére a napok óta tartó megpróbáltatások és fáradalmak eléggé kikészítették ahhoz, hogy az izgalom ne tudja ébren tartani.

Na majd ma este. A nyakát teszi rá, hogy fél éjjel álmatlanul fog forgolódni ezen a nyavalyás folton tűnődve.

– Nagyon a tenyerét bámulja – mondta Ithel.

– Maga meg engem, mégsem teszem szóvá.

– Nocsak, nem szokott ilyen mord lenni.

– Nem is ismer.

– Az Igazság Csarnokában éltem évekig. Sok mindent tudok.

Ez szöget ütött a fejébe. Felnézett. Ithel toporgott.

– Mármint, ezt nem úgy értem, hogy tudok dolgokat, inkább mondanám megérzéseknek. Tudja. Hehe.

– Maga most hazudik, nemde?

– Kérem, a hazugságvizsgálást hagyja meg annak a kellemes fiatalembernek, aki tegnap volt szíves meglátogatni önt.

Ithel egy számító mocsok. Sigurður említésére úgy kezdtek durrogni a fejében a különböző gondolatok, mintha sortűzre adott volna parancsot. Elszámolt háromig és igyekezet nem tudomást venni róluk.

– Miért jött velünk? – tette össze a kezét. – Mit mondott magának a tengernagy, amíg ájult voltam?

– Leginkább magát szidta, amiért nem bírta a látványomat.

– Ez nyilvánvaló volt. Azon túl?

– Kérem, ön jobban ismeri Mr Bondeviket, mint én. Maga szerint mégis mit mondott?

Roderich ajka felfelé rándult. Letette a tollszárat, amit eddig is csak az ujjai tornáztatására használt.

– Tudja, egészen különleges, ahogy a különféle anyanyelvű emberek egymásra reagálnak. Korábban mindenki az angol megszólítást használta, mikor hozzám szólt. A tengernagy rendre norvégul nevez meg, a kormányosa pedig finnül. Mikor először dolgoztam Herr Popescuval és a kis Andrei-jel, ők románul szólítottak meg, egészen addig, míg le nem szoktattam róla őket. Ezek után nevezhetném akár felüdülésnek is, hogy maga az angol normákat használja, kedves Ithel.

A szemek tüze meglobbant. Ezen túl Ithelnek egyetlen csontja sem mozdult. Roderich fejében szöget ütött a gondolat, hogy ha egyszer majd a maga gyerekeinek akarja megtanítani, hogyan olvassanak a többi ember mozdulataiban és érzéseiben, akkor feltétlenül hozzá kell csapnia a listához a mozdulatlan arcú embereket. A tengernagy és Ithel után mindenképpen.

– Tereli a szót – jelentette ki végül a csontváz.

– Maga is.

– Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnánk segíteni egymásnak?

– Hogy tudna maga segíteni nekem?

– Nem is tudom. Például megkérdezem, hogy volt-e szerencséje a kis kiruccanása során esetleg komolyabb mágikus erővel bíró helyeken megfordulni, vagy mágikus fegyvereket forgatni, esetleg látott-e mágikus lényeket.

– Mennyire szereti a mágikus szót.

– Nincs másik szavam rá. Kérem, válaszoljon, akkor talán meg tudom mondani, mi az, ami a kezén van.

– Tegnap este nem érdekelte ennyire.

– Tegnap este maga pánikba esett és nem gondolkodott tisztán. Úgy látom, már jobban van. Ha azt nem vesszük figyelembe, hogy ébredés után első dolga volt halálra ítélni néhány katonáját.

Roderich felhorkant.

– Többszörös parancsmegtagadás miatt egyébként is felfüggesztettem volna őket a legközelebbi katonai kikötőben. Emiatt valószínűleg haditörvényszék elé kerültek volna és a körülményeket figyelembe véve, ugyanez lett volna a büntetésük. Továbbá, tekintettel arra, hogy segédkezet nyújtottak a foglyoknak a megszökésben, én igazából azt csinálom, hogy Popescu hadnagy vagy a tengernagy ezt eddig nem tette meg.

– Mi történt magával? – billentette félre a fejét Ithel. – Keménységet látok. Dac és harag. Valaki nagyon megsértette magát, kapitány.

Nem volt hajlandó válaszolni. Helyette nekiállt megmérni a távolságot egy lakatlannak tűnő öböl és az ahhoz legközelebb eső város között.

– Akkor ne válaszoljon, nekem végül is mindegy – rántotta meg a vállát Ithel. A csontjai összekoccantak és a hangtól Roderich hátán minden szőrszál égnek állt. – De kötelességemnek érzem tájékoztatni arról, hogy a varázslatok néha egészen… komisz dolgokat művelnek az emberekkel.

Roderichnek nem kellett messzire menni példákért, elég volt Ithel csontjaira tekintenie. Mégis, a lelki szemei előtt felrémlett Andrei holtsápadt arca és _A bolygó hollandi_ kapitánya, aki kántálás helyett a kardjával hívta vissza a fiú félig már elveszett lelkét.

Gyorsan letette a mérőeszközöket, hogy az összeütődő fémek csengése ne árulhassa el, mennyire remeg a keze.

– Volt ott egy férfi – mondta. – A _Trinite_ fedélzetén. A fülbevalójáról tudom, hogy varázstárgy.

– Biztos benne?

– Láttam a rajzot a tengernagy feljegyzései között.

– A nevét tudja? Akár a tárgynak, akár a személynek. Fontos lenne.

– A tárgy neve kanju. Nem, manju. Valamelyik a kettő közül. A férfi pedig Scott Kirkland volt.

Elfogta a balsejtelem, de olyan erősen, hogy belesajdult a gyomra.

 _Ha valaha összehozná a balsors egy Kirklanddel, vagy valaki mással a fae-ből, még véletlenül se mondja meg neki a teljes nevét._

Stasya intése úgy visszhangzott a fejében, mintha az orosz nő ott állna mögötte és újra meg újra a fülébe súgná a szavakat. Vajon Elizaveta elmondta Kirklandnek a teljes nevét? Egyáltalán, valóban szükség van a _teljes_ névre? A barlangban a fények csak két keresztnevét ismételgették a sok közül, a hosszas nemesi címek nélkül. Mégsem olyan fontos a teljes név? Vajon Kirkland emiatt tudott valami undorító varázslatot utána küldeni? Ezért van a folt a tenyerében?

A félelem befészkelte magát a koponyája mélyébe.

– Szóval az egyik Hullám-kő – bólintott lassan Ithel.

Roderich végre észbe kapott. Azonnal észrevette a másik tartásán a változást, noha meg nem mondta volna, hogy mi változott meg. Nem tudta olvasni a csontvázat, mégis olyan érzése támadt, hogy a másik feszült lett.

– Van egy rossz hírem – dünnyögte Ithel. – Az erősebb varázstárgyaknak van egy olyan csúnya szokása, hogy személyre szabják magukat, amint valaki hozzájuk ér csupasz kézzel. Eltéphetetlen köteléket hoznak létre.

Roderich majd' leszédült a székéről. Hát ez a folt már mindörökké a tenyerében marad?!

– Ha a tárgynak már van gazdája, példaként most hozzuk fel az ön esetét, akkor a tárgy rendszerint úgy értelmezi, hogy hamarosan tulajdonost vált, és igyekszik elősegíteni a zökkenőmentes átállást.

– Hogy érti azt, hogy a tárgy érzi?

– Ez egy kifejezés. A mágikus tárgyaknak rendelkeznek egy bizonyos fokú önállósággal. Ráhangolódásnak nevezzük azt az időszakot, amikor a tárgy felveszi az új gazdája rezgéseit. Amikor az előző gazda még életben van, ez okozhat kellemetlen pillanatokat.

Roderich a tenyerére simuló gyolcsra meredt.

– Igen, ezt is tekintheti egyfajta példának. Mondja, nem voltak furcsa álmai az éjjel?

– Ritkán emlékszem az álmaimra.

De amikor igen… érezte, ahogy a vér az arcába tódul. Remélte, hogy nem olyan vörös, mint azt elképzelte.

– Az nehezíti a dolgokat – hümmögött Ithel. – Az álmok segítenek eldönteni, hogy valóban átállásról beszélünk-e vagy sem.

Motoszkált benne, hogy valamiről megfeledkezett, de az istennek se jutott eszébe semmi használható. Megköszönte Ithelnek a figyelmeztetést és ismét a térkép felé fordította a figyelmét. A maga mellé húzott papírlapon hamarosan sűrűn sorakoztak egymás alatt a hajózhatónak ítélt öblök. Melléjük odaírta, milyen messze található a legközelebbi település. Azokat a helyeket, ahol eleve város volt, fel se írta, bár úgy érezte, ezzel hibát követ el.

Spanyolok. Sosem volt dolga sem spanyol hajókkal, sem azok tisztjeivel. Ki tudja, hogy azok a nyavalyások vajon elfogják-e a kalózokat, vagy van-e olyan erős a belső ellenőrzésük, hogy felismerjenek és feltartóztassanak egy kupac kalózt. A _Trinite_ kilenc tagját ugyan körözik a spanyol területeken is, de Beilschmidtet még egy kormányzói központban sem ismerték fel. Úgy érezte, túlzottan optimista azzal, hogy nem írja ki a városokat.

Caracas környékén tartott, mikor dallamos koppantássorozat után Tino libbent be a kabinjába. Roderich megtörölte az írószerszáma hegyét és a nyakát masszírozva hátradőlt.

– Főhadnagy. Miben lehetek szolgálatára?

– A tengernagy úr érdeklődött, hogy mire fel végeztette ki azt a három katonát.

– Tán gondot okoz neki?

– Ha okozott volna, megakadályoztatta volna az ítélet végrehajtását. Csak érdeklődik.

Roderich biccentett.

– Egy éjszakai ellenőrzésem során észrevettem, hogy azok hárman a kifejezett utasításom ellenére zaklatják Zwingli kisasszonyt. A visszatértem után Popescu hadnagy tájékoztatott, hogy a jómadarakat a szökés után a hölgyek cellájából engedték ki. Nekem ez azt jelenti, hogy azok hárman lementek szórakozni, majd hagyták maguk kiütni és ezzel segédkeztek a raboknak megszökni.

– Értem.

– Sokadszorra szegték meg a parancsot – rántotta meg a vállát. – Ideje volt már, hogy megkapják a büntetésüket.

Tino elmosolyodott és fejet hajtott.

– Mindent rendben talált, kapitány?

– Mármint?

– Popescu hadnagy a távollétében igyekezett elvégezni a feladatait.

– Még nem sikerült fellelnem minden munkaeszközöm, továbbá a hadnagy nem az általam használt rendszer szerint csoportosította a papírokat, de azt hiszem, ezzel az aprósággal megbirkózom. Köszönöm kérdését.

Ez volt a második válasz. Tino vagy most teszi fel az igazi kérdést, vagy a tengernagy tényleg csak kíváncsiskodni küldte.

– Apróság, de… – _Na nézd, megint igazam volt._ – Amikor a tengernagy kiküldte önt a szárazra, akkor adott önnek egy váltót. Azt felhasználta?

– Nem adtam vissza? – kérdezte zavartan.

A mellzsebéhez nyúlt, de az üres volt. Mentálisan a homlokára csapott; ezt a kabátot ma reggel húzta ki a szekrényből nem lehet benne.

Felkelt az asztal mögül és már indult, hogy szóljon a négerének, kutassa át a tegnapi ruhája zsebeit, mikor megtorpant. Elsápadt.

– Elvesztettem. – Tinóra nézett. – A kabátom belső zsebében volt. Abban a kabátoméban, amit… elvesztettem.

 _Abban, amit otthagytam a Trinite fedélzetén._

Otthagyott a kalózoknak egy, a tengernagy aláírásával hitelesített váltót, ráadásul kitöltetlenül. Le akart rogyni a székébe, bele akarta ölni magát a tengerbe. Ennyire csak nem lehet hülye! Még Vladimir se csinált volna ekkora baromságot!

– Én mondtam – kuncogott Tino.

– Hogyan?

– A tengernagy úr nem hitt nekem, mikor mondtam, hogy abban a kabátjában tetszett kipróbálni a vízbe fulladást. Megismételtem ezt a nézetem, mikor tegnap láttam, hogy milyen… khm, állapotban tért vissza. Ma már sokkal jobban fest, uram. Reggelizett már? Kicsit sápadt.

– Nem, még nem… de ha gondolja, akkor átmegyek a _Dommedag_ ra, és jelentek én.

– Hagyja csak – legyintett Tino vidoran. – Az én fejemet nem fogja leharapni, de magának most azt mondom, hogy holnapig ne kerüljön a szeme elé. Az ilyen váratlan közjátékok után a tengernagy úr kicsit türelmetlenebb szokott lenni, mint általában, akkor pedig nem a legjobb partner, ha az ember társalogni akar.

Ez a finn elképesztő. Roderich csak nézett rá és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a fickót most aranyba akarja foglalni, vagy jól meg akarja rázni, hogy térjen végre észhez. Tino ezt a némaságot a társalgás végeként értelmezte és elköszönt, mire Roderich észbe kapott.

– Várjon egy pillanatot, hadnagy!

Kíváncsian fordult felé és követte a pillantásával, ahogy visszasiet az asztalhoz és a térképhez.

– A tengernagy megbízott, hogy ezen a partszakaszon keressek hajózható öblöket. Eddig ezeket írtam fel, de ha már itt van, akkor szeretném kikérni a véleményét.

A férfi megvakarta a tarkóját.

– Biztos benne? Az öblök felismerésében bevallom, annyira nem jeleskedem.

– Inkább a másik része érdekelne. Kisebb kikötőket, illetve lakatlan, vagy közel lakatlan helyszíneket kell keresnem…

– Ezt most felejtse el – rázta meg a fejét. – Egy hajózható öbölben _mindig_ van néhány település, ha más nem, halászfalvak. Főleg a Karibi-térségnek ezen a szakaszán.

Roderich bólintott. Ezt eddig is sejtette.

– Ha maga kalóz lenne és el akarná rejteni a családját, akkor hová tenné őket?

– Miről beszél? – kérdezte Tino értetlenül.

Roderich nem értette a kérdést. Aztán leesett neki. Sem a tengernagy, sem Tino, sem senki más ezen a világon nem tudja, hogy miért is hajóznak a kalózok Venezuelába. Ő is csak azért tudja, mert Heidi elmondta neki.

– Nos, a… amikor a _Trinite_ fedélzetén voltam, mintha családot említettek volna. Beilschmidt öccsét, hogy pontos legyek.

Tino szeme tágra nyílt.

– Valóban?

– Nem hallottam jól – füllentette. – Ennyi tudtam kivenni.

– Igaza lehet – dörgölte az állkapcsát Tino. – Arról tudunk, hogy a kormányos nőnek, annak a Vargasnak van egy húga, aki évekkel ezelőtt lekerült a térképről. A tengernagy arra gyanakodott, hogy a lány meghalt, de akkor lehet, hogy Beilschmidt öccsével együtt bújtatják, nemde?

– Elképzelhető.

Tino elfordult a térképtől, tett három lépést előre, megfordult, majd hármat vissza. Fel-alá járkálás közben magában morfondírozott, de Roderich a tisztán kiejtett szavait sem értette. Gyanította, hogy a férfi az anyanyelvén tűnődik.

– Ah, értem már, mit akar! – csapta össze a kezét. – Egy olyan helyet keresünk, ahol nem feltűnő, ha kiköt egy hajó, nemde? A hatóságok elvégre nem lelkesednek az illegális kikötésekért. Viszont a helyszín nem lehet teljesen elszigetelt, hiszen a szárazon maradottaknak valami módon életben kell maradniuk, ami emberi kapcsolatokat igényel, vagyis nem lehetnek túl messze a településtől.

– Kivéve, ha önfenntartó gazdálkodást folytatnak – mutatott rá Roderich.

– Az kisebb falvak esetében jellemző. Legalábbis Európában. Ott, ahonnét én jövök. Ott kinéztek, ha a faluba nem jártál be, akkor is, ha beköltöztél és akkor is, ha fura népek jártak hozzád.

– Ez egy város esetében annyira nem jellemző, igaz?

– Ha kissé tehetősebbek, akkor az emberek elkönyvelik gazdag rigolyának és nem foglalkoznak vele.

– Akkor zárjuk ki a kisebb települések környékét?

– Én inkább azt mondanám, hogy mindenképpen olyan helyszínt keressünk, ahonnét be lehet jutni egy közepes városba úgy, hogy még aznap haza tudnak térni. Természetesen gyalogszerrel.

Tino visszaállt mellé térképet böngészni. Roderich odatolta elé a listáját, amit a finn átböngészett és kapásból kihúzott róla vagy nyolc tételt. Tino felvetésére alapozva végignézték Dél-Amerika teljes karib-tengeri szakaszát. Roderich újra és újra elképedt rajta, hogy Tino milyen apró felfedezések láttán derült fel, illetve azon a tényen, hogy egyáltalán képes ilyesmire. Hogy tud megörülni, ha eleve vidám?

A kész listát végül lemásolta és a tisztázatot nyomta a hadnagy kezébe, hogy vigye át a tengernagynak. A férfi alig fért a bőrébe. Első dolga volt úgy megszorítani a tisztázatot, hogy meggyűrődött a papír. Roderich kényszerítette magát, hogy elszakítsa a pillantását a meggyalázott papírlaptól és ne kapjon ideggörcsöt ott és azonnal.

Úgy döntött, hogy ennyi produktivitás egy napra éppen elég. A nap hátralevő részében sétálgatott a hajón, ellenőrizte a matrózok munkáját, meghallgatta a tisztjei jelentéseit, megnézte, hogyan javították ki a csatában keletkezett lékeket, jót derült a feketéje idegességén, valahányszor a közelébe került, sőt, még egy parti sakkra is leült Andreivel. A kisfiú egyébként is alig várta, hogy kettesben legyenek, amint elkerültek a legénység figyelő tekintete elől, máris a nyakába borult és hangosan panaszolta, hogy Vladimir megtiltotta neki a nyilvános ölelgetését. Roderich felnevetett, de magában megköszönte Vladimir figyelmességét.

Az esti harangszó még mindig a ködbe szórta szét a hangját. Roderich fáradtan, de jókedvűen tért vissza a kabinjába. Felvont szemöldökkel meredt az ágya alá rajzolt krétakörre.

– Ez mi?

Ithel kihúzta magát. A vállaira terített, a csontok vonalát követő köpeny furcsa hullámokat vetett a testén.

– Ez, kérem, egy varázskör. Kis segítség, hogy kiderítsük, mivel is állunk szemben.

– És ez ööö… meddig marad így?

– Nem fog elszaladni, ezt garantálom.

– Kiváló. Akkor még elintézek valamit és már mondhatja is, hogy mi ez.

Habozás nélkül fordult az ajtó felé.

– A maga helyében nem tenném – szólt utána Ithel. A hangjában vidámság bujkált.

– Micsodát?

– Ha jelent a tengernagynak, akkor van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy maga megint a tengerben végzi. És ezúttal nem lesz ott a _hollandi_ legénysége, hogy megmentse.

A sarkán hintázott. Tényleg szólni akart a tengernagynak, hogy Ithel varázsol. Arra nem gondolt, miképpen reagálna Bondevik a hírre. A csontváz figyelmeztetése viszont valós lehetőséget fed, még akkor is, ha megkérte Bondeviket, hogy ugyan, kímélje már meg magát a hullagyártástól, főleg, ha ő a célszemély. Kíváncsi lenne, reggel óta a tengernagy vajon hányszor képzelt maga elé embereket hullaként.

Ez az egész varázslat viszont kezdte kiborítani. Kezdte? Már régen kiborult.

– Mi ez? – bökött az állával a varázskör irányába.

– Egyszerű írás, még maga is meg tudná csinálni, ugyanis nem igényel varázserőt. Épp ellenkezőleg, a maga felé irányuló erőket tereli mederbe. Ha külső hatás is tartozik a maga csinos foltjához, akkor az éjjel álmodni fog és még emlékezni is fog rá.

– De jó nekem.

– Fog tudni aludni ezzel a tudattal?

– Kétlem – vallotta be.

Ithel megint kinevette. Roderich-nek, magát is meglepve ezzel, elemi késztetése támadt, hogy szétverjen valamit a fején. Vagy legalább megpofozza. Helyénvalónak tűnt.

Az már kevésbé, hogy a jóslata beteljesítse magát. Az esti tisztálkodást jóformán rituális mozdulatokkal végezte el, lefekvés előtt meg kisgyerek módjára letérdelt az ágy mellé és imádkozott. Most, hosszú percek, vagy talán órák elteltével is csak fekszik, bámulja a plafont és azon tűnődik, mi a fene fog történni, ha elalszik.

A sötétben beismerte magának, hogy borzasztóan tart ettől az egész varázslás-dologtól. Látta, mit művelt az emberekkel, sőt, a saját bőrén tapasztalta. Nem akarta újra átélni, még akkor is, ha azok az emlékek a legboldogabbak voltak, amiket elő lehetett bányászni az elméjéből.

Pendülést hallott. Rémülten ült fel, arra számítva, hogy egy nyílvessző fog kiállni valahonnét, talán a lábából. Támadó helyett azt látta, hogy Ithel szemeinek tüzei az irányába fordulnak.

– Zavarná, ha játszanék egy keveset? – kérdezte halkan. – Nem szeretnék kijönni a gyakorlatból.

– Nem… ugyan. Amúgy sem tudok aludni.

Visszafeküdt, magára húzta a takarót és az oldalára fordult. Ithel az elsőhöz hasonló tétova, halk pendítésekkel hangolta be a hárfáját. Roderich lehunyta a szemét, mikor játszani kezdett, lágyan, édesen. Rámarkolt a takaróra, hogy a zongorabillentyűk után síró ujjai ne fájjanak annyira.

 _A hegedű_ – jutott eszébe. – _Otthagytam a hegedűt!_

A dingiben sodródik már mindörökre. Az óceáné, a végtelen kékségé, mint valamennyi hajós lelke, aki elkövette azt a hibát, hogy egyszer vízre szálljon. Elveszett az is.

De nem, emlékszik rá. A hosszabbik hajú fiú ott állt mellette. Ott volt a kezében a hegedű. Hogy is hívták? Nem emlékszik. Az egész hajót fel tudja sorolni, tudja, hogy a bátyja neve Alfred, az övére mégsem emlékszik.

Ithel énekelni kezdett. Az éneke még a hárfakísérettel is alig volt hangosabb a hullámverésnél, mégis csillapította Roderich idegességét. Hiába, a zene a legjobb gyógyír a lélek izgalmaira.

 _A bhean lán de stuaim  
coinbigh uaim do lámh;  
ní fear gníomha sinn,  
cé taoi tinn dár ngrádh._

 _Féach ar liath dem fholt,  
féach mo chorp gan lúth,  
féach ar thraoch dem fhuil –  
créad re bhfuil do thnúth?_

 _Ná saoil mé go saobh,  
arís ná claon do cheann;  
bíodh ár ngrádh gan ghníomh  
go bráth, a shíosh sheang.*_

Az érzés, hogy figyelik, úgy szúrt belé, mint a kés. Roderich abbahagyta az éneklést. Nézte az óceánt, a ködpászmákat, melyek úgy lebegtek a víz felett, ahogy a nyáj ellepi a mezőt. A telihold fénye átragyogott közöttük, de az égből elég keveset látott, a helyzetüket nem tudta meghatározni.

– Úgy emlékszem, azt mondtad, hogy Owen halála óta nem énekeltél – lépett mellé Maire és a korlátra könyökölt.

Roderich fél szemmel a nőre pillantott.

– Mintha korábban azzal dicsekedtél volna, hogy több tapintat szorult volna beléd, mint négyünkbe összesen.

Marie felé fordult, mire Roderich mogorván visszafordult a tenger felé. Nehéz szívvel figyelte a tengert: a hullámzás, mely régen kalandokat ígért, ma már egyedül a veszteségről suttogott neki. Ma, Heidi vádaskodásainak hatására még egy hang csatlakozott a kórushoz.

– Mit énekeltél?

– Semmi különöset.

– Scott.

– Egy régi dalt. Semmi varázslat nincs benne. Csak egy dal.

– Régen a „csak egy dal" többnyire skótul volt. Ezt írül énekelted.

El akart menni onnan. Nem akart ott lenni Marie-val, mikor így fáj minden. Nem akart itt lenni a hajón, nem akarta látni Heidit, mikor _annyira_ egyformák a húgával. Minden szívdobbanás fájt. Leginkább azért, mert tudta, hogy ez is el fog múlni. Minden elmúlik. Ráadásul hamarabb, mint kellene.

Marie nem vette észre magát. Szenvtelen hangon mondta:

– Heidi azt mondta, először egy bordélyban találkozott veled.

– A _Dőre Gróf_ nak is voltak egyéb szolgáltatásai. – Roderich epésen célzott arra a kocsmára, ahol összeszedték Marie-t.

– Amikben én nem voltam benne.

– Nem, te ingyen voltál.

– Ilyen kevésre tartasz? – fordult felé Marie teljes testtel, mérgesen összeszorított ajkakkal.

– Nem – rázta a fejét Roderich. – Épp ez az. Többet érsz te annál, hogy csak így szétszórd magad.

Marie kibontott haja rövidebb és ápoltabb volt, mint mikor még együtt hajóztak, réges-rég; a szilajsága csendesült, új szokásokat vett fel, melyekhez körömszakadtáig ragaszkodott. Viszont amikor Roderich a füle mögé simította az arcába hullt tincset, ugyanaz a vad szikra tette ragyogóvá a tekintetét, mint régen.

Roderich előrehajolt és az ajkait finoman a nőéhez érintette, aki lelkesen fogadta a csókját. Ösztönös mozdulattal hozzátapadt, Roderich pedig a combja alá nyúlt, felhúzta, simogatta. Marie ajkai sósak voltak, a nő a hajába túrt, előbb csak egy kézzel, majd jobb oldalon is, és Roderichnek eszébe jutott, hogy nem kéne hagynia, hogy megérintse a manjut.

Azonnal elfordította a fejét, megszakítva a csókot.

Marie ugyanabban a pillanatban kapott észbe. Kibontakoztak az ölelésből és visszakönyököltek a korlátra.

– Bocsánat – motyogta Marie. – Ezt nem kellett volna.

– Az öcsém felesége vagy, persze, hogy nem kellett volna.

– Elragadott a hév. Ne haragudj.

– Ezt úgy mondod, mintha nem is tőlem kérnél bocsánatot.

– Nem is. Heidi húgának szántam.

– Parancsolsz?

Az előbbi érdeklődés elhamvadt. Ridegen méregette a nőt, aki a tengert bámulta.

– Megtennéd, hogy erről nem szólsz senkinek? A hódolóid nem hiszem, hogy örömmel fogadnák.

– Mióta érdekelnek ennyire a nőügyeim?

– Azóta, hogy két nőügyben is érdekelt vagy, mióta a fedélzetre léptél…

– Ideje lenne továbbállni, nem gondolod? – kérdezte valaki Roderich mögött.

Elfordult Marie-tól és azon kapta magát, hogy szédül. Mire körbefordult, hogy megrettenjen Scott Kirkland acélkemény pillantásától, már nem egy hajón álltak, az óceán közepén. Egy lelakott, de alapvetően tiszta, szerényen berendezett nappaliban állt. A falak kőből és fából voltak, az alacsony mennyezetet vastag gerendák tartották. A padlót néhány kopott szőnyeg borította. A kandalló előtt négy karosszék állt, mindegyik karfáján megült a por.

Kirkland megvetően végigmérte és ciccegett. Hátat fordított a kandallónak és a körülötte elhelyezett karosszékeknek, helyette az ablakhoz sétált, ami alá egy egyszerű fa asztalkát állítottak, két székkel. Az asztalon két fapohár állt, középütt egy kancsóban sörrel. Az ablakpárkányon madzaggal átkötve egy köteg levél pihent. Amint a levelekre nézett, Roderch tudta, hogy azok a személyek írták neki, akiket ekkoriban még nem ismert, de később a testvéreinek hívta őket. Azt is tudta, hogy mindegyik levél William Ainsley névre érkezett a majorságba.

Elszakította a tekintetét a levélkötegtől. Megszédült a rázúduló információ mennyiségétől. Látta, hogy Kirkland hívogatóan int. Odabotladozott hozzá és lerogyott a szemközti székre. Az motoszkált benne, hogy neki nem itt kéne ülni, hanem ott, ahol Kirkland ül. Ettől megfájdult a feje.

Erőt vett a meghasonlott érzésein és kérdezett:

– Hol vagyok?

– A Brittle-folyó völgyében. Skye, Skót Felföld.

– És mit keresek itt?

Megfeddte magát, mert kihallotta a saját hangjából a félelmet.

– Jöttél, hogy beleturkálj a fejembe, kapitány. Nem tudtalak kirobbantani az emlékeim közül, hát áthoztalak egy másikba. – Töltött magának egy kupa sört és elegánsan a szoba felé intett. – Üdvözöllek a gyerekkoromban! Ebben a házban éltem tizenhat éves koromig.

Roderich kicsit közelebb hajolt a férfihoz.

– De _mit_ keresek itt?

Az acélkék szemek rászegeződtek. Scott felemelte az egyik kezét és megpöccintette a jáde fülbevalóját.

– Megérintetted a manjut. Az ilyen varázstárgyakat nem szabad puszta kézzel taperolni, mert ilyen kellemetlen következményei lesznek.

– És ezt nem lehet valahogy… megszüntetni?

– Idővel elmúlik – rántotta meg a vállát. Roderich megnyalta az ajkát. – Ha a pletykák igazak, a tengernagy túl volt rajta három év alatt.

Rászorított az asztal szélére. _Három év?!_

– Mondjuk, abban nagy szerepet játszott, hogy Honda meghalt – folytatta a hangosan tűnődést a férfi. – Úgy hallottam, a csata után a kanju kiütötte, hogy végig tudja nézni a japán emlékeit. Biztos nagy élmény volt.

Roderichnek még mindig nem sikerült túltenni magát a három éven.

– De maga ezt honnét tudja?

– A történetekben mindig szerepel, hogy a csata után Bondevik három napig eszméletlen volt. Utána még évekig furcsán viselkedett. A tengernagy alapvetően rideg és számító, de a szenvtelen nyugalom, na az sosem tartozott a jellemzői közé. Azt Hondától kapta.

Roderich gondolkodóba esett.

– Ma fel akartam képelni a… az egyik beosztottam. – Szerencsére idejében észbe kapott és nem leplezte le Ithelt. – Életemben az első és egyetlen ember, akinek már a látványától felszökik az agyvizem, Beilschmidt.

– Nem kizárt, hogy tőlem kaptad – rántotta meg a vállát. – És ha te is tapasztaltad a hangulatváltozást, akkor legalább tudom, hogy a kóros döntésképtelenség és a bizonytalanság nem én vagyok. Ellenben a színjátszásod dicséretet érdemel.

Kacsintott. Roderich érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Scott vigyorogva beleivott a sörébe.

– Nem lehet megszüntetni ezt a kapcsolatot? – kérdezte Roderich.

– Rajta vagyok, de problémás.

– Miért?

Amaz a szemét forgatta.

– A mágikus tárgyaknak saját akarata van, ráadásul nem most készítették őket. Próbáltál már öregembereket meggyőzni?

Róderich bizonytalanul bólintott.

– Valahogy úgy képzeld el, hogy te csak közvetítőkön keresztül tudsz beszélni az öreggel, de a közvetítőid nem értik a nyelvet, így csak az tudják ismételni, amit a szájukba rágtál, továbbá soha életükben nem tárgyaltak, mert sem nem ügyvédek, sem nem kereskedők, hanem szövőinasok.

Nem értette ezt a képet. Rákérdezett volna, de Scott folytatta:

– Sokat segítene, ha te is tennél ennek a kapcsolatnak a megszűnéséért.

– Igyekszem. Nem kenyerem mások magánéletében vájkálni.

– Ez a beszéd. Ha úgy éreznéd, hogy olyan tetteket vinnél végbe, amik egyébként eszedbe sem jutnának, akkor ne engedj a csábításnak.

Bólintott. Magában már a három áruló sorsán tépelődött: ha Kirklandnek igaza van, és valóban hatással van rá, akkor nem is ő adta ki a parancsot, hanem Kirkland, csak rajta keresztül? Megrettent a lehetőségre, hogy mások is követhetik Porteréket a vízbe. Ökölbe szorított kézzel elhatározta, hogy visszafogja magát és az esetleges engedetlenkedők megbüntetése előtt konzultál majd Vladimirrel.

– Azért ha… ha nem haragszik… – Az előbbi emlék után nem volt biztos benne, hogyan tudná finoman feltenni a kérdést. – Lili Zwingliről lenne szó.

Kirkland azon nyomban megfeszült. Roderich sietve folytatta:

– A nővérével kötött alkunk része, hogy kiderítem, mi történt vele.

Amaz bizalmatlanul hunyorgott. A helyében Roderich sem tett volna másképp.

– Mi akarsz tudni?

– Nem tudja… hol volt a hölgy utoljára? Talán segítene. Mégsem mehetek oda a tengernagyhoz csak úgy.

– Nem bízik benned, mi? – horkantott.

– Nem bízik senkiben – kesergett Roderich. – Tudja, ő egy kicsit…

Elhallgatott. Egyszerre világosság gyúlt az elméjében. Elképedve meredt a másikra.

– Egy pillanat.

– Hallgatlak.

– Az imént úgy éltem meg azt a képet, mintha maga lettem volna.

– Ez az emlékeknek egy velejárója. A megfigyelő mindig az emlék rögzítőjének szemszögéből látja az eseményeket. A színek változása ilyenkor mindig elképeszt.

Roderich felugrott és elhátrált az asztaltól. A szívét szorongatta a félelem, de nem… _más_ volt, mint amikor fél. Tudta, hogy fél, mégis más érzés volt, mint az élete korábbi félelmei. Idegen és ismeretlen.

– Nem jut eszembe, hogyan kell hazudni. És egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kezeim nem így néznek ki.

– Hanem hogy? – Incselkedve, gunyorosan kérdezett.

– Én most… a fiatal maga vagyok?

Ezért más az érzés! Nem a saját félelmét érzi, nem úgy, ahogy ő szokta érezni. Egyszerre volt rémisztő és felvillanyozó felismerés, hogy a félelem különböző módon érződhet két ember számára.

Azért nem ugrált örömében. Főleg úgy, hogy Kirkland felé fordult és a falnak dőlt. Fenyegetés áradt belőle.

– Te nem szeretsz mások magánéletében vájkálni. Én nem szeretem, ha turkálnak a fejemben. Vagy nem jössz ide, vagy az én szabályaim szerint játszol.

– Nem akarok ide jönni – határozta el magát nagyon gyorsan. – El akarok menni innen.

– Kívánságod számomra parancs – felelt Scott.

Lehajolt és felvett a földről egy pisztolyt, ami addig egészen biztosan nem volt ott. Célra tartott és mielőtt a rémülettől kővé vált Roderich – vagy ifjú Scott? – megmozdulhatott volna, lőtt.

Izzadtságtól csatakosan ült fel az ágyában. A hajlani félhomályban lenézett a mellkasára, gyorsan meg is tapogatta, hogy biztosan egyben van-e. A lövésnek semmi nyoma nem volt. Megkönnyebbülten dőlt vissza a párnáira.

– Hoppá-hoppá – hallotta Ithel hangját. – Maga úgy fest, mint akinek sűrű egy éjszakája volt.

– Az nem kifejezés – motyogta.

A csontvázra nézett és megint megrohanta az érzés, hogy valami átkozottul nem stimmel.

* * *

* 1971-ben jelent meg, vsz. Céitinn Ó Bruadair munkája. Declan Kiberd: Irish Classics című kötetében találtam. Részlet.

Fordítás, mert szeretem kihívni a sorsot magam ellen:

Ó asszony, csábítással telve, tarts távol tőlem a kezed; nem vagyok szerető férfi, akkor sem, ha vágysz a szerelem után.  
Nézd, hogy megőszült a hajam; nézz a merev testemre; gondolj bele, milyen fáradt a vérem – mire vágysz hát annyira?  
Ne gondolj kedvesnek; ne hajtsd rám a fejed; hadd maradjon a szerelmünk cselekvés nélkül mindörökre, ó, karcsú tündér.


	27. Pöttöm ladoniai módjára

**Hogyan játsszunk keresd meg a kapitányt pöttöm ladoniai módjára**

Erzsi nem is tudta, hogy ilyen sokat számít, ha nem egy fél szalmazsákra szorítva kell aludnia. Frissen és üdén ébredt, ráadásul nem csak ő. Senki nem üvöltözött, nem volt veszekedés, sőt. Békésen tették a dolgukat, nevetgéltek, csipkelődtek egymással. Az élet csodálatosan szép volt, még a köddel együtt is. Egyedül Toni dünnyögött valamit az orra alatt spanyolul az egybenyitott szobákról, mire Romana fülig pirult és jól elküldte a fenébe. Gilbert és Erzsi sokatmondó pillantást váltottak.

Az is lehet, hogy Scott hiánya volt rájuk ilyen hatással. Reggel konstatálták, hogy a skót még mindig alszik. Feliks jól megropogtatta az ujjait és a legjobb orvosdoktor-arcával megvizsgálta. Miután szakvéleményként kijelentette, hogy a férfinak nincs semmi baja, a szoba közelébe se mentek többet. Majd felkel, ha jobban van.

Gilbert jókedvűen rágcsálta az ebédre kapott sült halát. Az elégedettsége mindenkinek szemet szúrt, Erzsi cinkos kacsintásokat és vállon veregetéseket kapott érte. Úgy gondolta, a legjobb lesz megtudni, minek örül ennyire kedves szívszerelme, még mielőtt Marie megkérdi, mi lesz a baba neve.

– Történt valami?

– Nem hallod? – kérdezte idült arccal.

– Mit kéne hallanom?

– Éppen ez az! – Összetette a kezét és hálásan az égre nézett. – Ezért könyörögtem tíz évet!

Romanának erre a kijelentésre úgy felszaladt a szemöldöke, hogy Erzsi már tényleg kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát.

– Gil, miről van szó?

– _Alfrednak elment a hangja!_

Rögtönzött törzsi táncot is járt, amiből riadt kiáltásokkal tarkított félreugrálás lett, mikor Alfred az árbockosárban talált összes lábbelivel nekiállt megdobálni. Méregtől vörös arccal rázta az öklét Gilbert felé… de egy hang se jött ki a torkán. Gilbert ezt szerfölött mulatságosnak találta.

– Semmi joga rá, hogy ilyeneket mondjon – dohogott később Marie. – Én sokkal régebb óta ismerem a fiúkat, itt egyedül nekem van jogom arra, hogy örüljek ennek a kis csöndnek!

Ezt az előtt mondta, hogy behívta a fedélzetről Gilbertet, hogy újrakötözze a fájós karját.

– Már jobb – mondta Feliks, miután végigtapogatta a vinnyogó porosz karját. – Lelohadt a duzzanat.

– Akkor mi lenne, ha nem… au!… piszkálnád tovább, hanem csak bekötnétek és már itt se vagyok?

– Nocsak, drágám, már nem vagy olyan nevetgélős kedvedben? – Marie megcsipkedte az arcát.

Erzsi biztatóan Gilbertre mosolygott, aki hősiesen tűrte a további böködést, míg Marie énekelt neki egy latin himnuszt. Gilbert utána úgy nézett Erzsire, mint a Mennyekből alászálló Messiásra, mert felkelt, odament kedvenc lengyeléhez és kivette a kezéből a gyolcsokat.

– Szerintem innentől már én is boldogulok.

– Na de Ersi, ez komoly felcseri munkát igényel…

– Mit, átkötni kétszer a karját és aztán fellógatni a nyakába? Kérlek. Itt voltam, amikor a legutóbb bekötöztétek, Heidi lábával még segítettem is. Szerintem boldogulok.

– Támogatom az ötletet – csipogott közbe Gilbert.

Marie a bizakodás legkisebb jele nélkül végigmérte őket, megrántotta a vállát és folytatta a teafőzést.

– Amúgy, Gilbertnek tökre igaza van. Igazán hagyhatnánk Alfredet egy kicsit némán.

– Máskor talán kapnék az alkalmon, de a fiúknak most segíteni kell a nagybátyjuknak.

– Na, ez az, amit nem értek – nézett fel Erzsi a kötözésből. – A múltkor azt mondta, hogy a fiúk hozzá se tudnak szagolni az ő varázslataihoz, most mégis tanítja rá őket. Akkor hogy is van ez?

Marie széttárta a karjait.

– Szerintem bepánikolt. És ami azt illeti, engem sokkal jobban izgat a kérdés, hogy vajon ő miért alkalmatlan ennek a varázslatnak az elvégzésére. Régen úgy dobálóztak ezekkel a nyavalyákkal, hogy öröm volt nézni. Például, nem emlékszem rá, hogy valaha is hozzányúltak volna a vitorlákhoz. Ha gond volt az áramlattal, a széllel vagy az időjárással, akkor Scott vagy Owen kiállt a tatra, énekelt egyet és mentünk tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna.

– Ez csalás – dünnyögte Gilbert.

– _Pardon,_ _m_ _a_ _ch_ _érie_ _?_

– Azt mondom, hogy semmi értelme így hajózni! A lényegét ölték meg!

Erzsi megértette az álláspontját, de azért kinevette. Marie a szemét forgatta. A teafőzésről sajna nem lehetett lebeszélni, így mire Erzsi végzett kedvese bebugyolálásával, Alfred már ott ült mellettük és minden hisztis nem akarásával fintorgott a gőzölgő bögrére.

– _Comment est Mattie?_

– Nocsak-nocsak, kirekesztenek minket a társalgásból – csóválta a fejét Gilbert. – _Möchtest du Deutsch sprechen, Liebling?_

– Ühümm, képzeld, beszélek franciául.

– Tényleg? – meresztett rá nagy szemeket Gilbert.

Alfred is nagyon bámult, de fintorgott, mikor a kérdés helyett csak valami rekedt torokhangot tudott produkálni, ami miatt Gilbert kiröhögte.

– A párizsi irodalmi franciát beszélem. Amikor múltkor az ikrek egymással beszélgettetek, csak azt tudtam megmondani, hogy francia, de egy szavukat nem értettem.

Marie a fejét csóválta.

– Pedig esküszöm, én mindent megpróbáltam. Ennyit erről.

Míg Marie rájuk nézett, Alfred megpróbált négykézláb elsunnyogni, de Marie sem most jött le a falvédőről. Erzsiék kiröhögték, amikor elkapta a fülénél a némán nyávogó fiát és elmagyarázta neki, hogy már rég mehetne, ha műsor helyett meginná a gyógyszerét. Alfred ellenállt. Erzsi végül úgy döntött, hogy nekik távozni kell, azon jól felfogott indokkal, hogy nem szeretné, ha a kedvese megpukkadna a nevetéstől.

Miután harmadszor is végighallgatták Marie és Feliks nyavalygását arról, hogy fogytán a hal, továbbá Gilbert harmadszor is felajánlotta, hogy kivetheti a hálót újra, Toni bedobta, hogy mi lenne, ha megint kivetnék a hálót. Gilbert szeme tikkelni kezdett, mikor Feliks lelkes rikkantással támogatta az ötletet.

– Szerintem ez a bosszú Alfredért – súgta neki Erzsi.

– Marie részéről megértem, na de Feliksnek mit ártottam?

– Hm, nem is tudom, talán nyavalyogtál, miközben kötözött?

– Nem nyavalyogtam.

– Nem egy fenét, mókuska.

Gilbert felvonta a szemöldökét a szokatlan becenév hallatán. Erzsi megvonta a vállát, mire ő is elengedte. Azért mikor ment a hálóért, Erzsi hallotta, hogy mókuskákról dünnyög a bajsza alatt és mosolyog.

Erzsi úgy találta, hogy ez a nap egyike a legszebbeknek, amiket a hajón töltött. A gyerekek katonásdit játszottak a játékpuskájukkal – semmi lövöldözés nem volt, egy képzeletbeli király mellé adtak kíséretet. A királyt legtöbbször Gitta személyesítette meg, a fiúk azonnal a nyomába szegődtek, mikor a nő a gondolataiba merülve átvágott a fedélzeten. Ő, Heidivel együtt, azon gondolkodott, hogyan tudnának Ed segítségére lenni a helymeghatározásban.

Mivel Alfred megnémult, Matt pedig alapvetően nem volt egy harsány természet, nem volt, aki figyelmeztessen az esetlegesen felbukkanó homokpadokra vagy zátonyokra. Romana kikötötte a kormánykereket és átment az orrba figyelni a tengert. Erzsi nem tudta, mennyire tud a tengerre figyelni, Toni ugyanis csakhamar utánament, félreérthetetlen arckifejezéssel. Természetesen ekkor került elő Feliks, hogy neki sürgős dolga lenne az orrban, de Erzsiék tájékoztatták, hogy talán nem kéne. Feliks sokatmondó vigyorral libbent el a konyha irányába. Pár perccel később Marie kidugta a fejét az ajtón és az orr irányába bökött. Erzsi vigyorogva vállat vont, mire Marie arcán csúfondáros mosoly terült szét. Gilbert ezúttal a pletykás vénasszonyokról dünnyögött valamit az orra alatt.

A megürült taton múlatták az idejüket Gilberttel. Előbb a férfi mellett ült, aztán a vállára hajtotta a fejét, majd hagyta, hogy Gilbert az ölébe húzza. Az öccséről kérdezgette, aztán a nagyapjáról. Az esküvőről is beszélgettek. Gilbert elmesélte, hogy Toni tud gitározni, majd felvetette, hogy talán meg kéne kérniük, játsszon a lagzin.

– Volna szíved kihagyni a táncból? Tudod, mennyire odavan érte.

– Tudom, meg azt is tudom, hogy milyen szarul táncolok. Minél kevesebben vannak a parketten olyanok, akik ügyesebbek nálam, annál jobb.

– Kis irigy.

– Ez csak az egészséges énképem védelme.

Szóba került az is, hogy talán venni kellene Gilbertnek egy új ruhát, elvégre mégis egyszer házasodik az ember, de figyelembe véve a hajó állapotát és az anyagi helyzetüket, Erzsi arra jutott, hogy jó lesz a legjobb inge is, nem kell cifrázni. A javítások után örülhetnek, ha marad pénzük feltölteni a készleteiket.

– Balra át! – hallották Peter új parancsát.

Kalle marcona képpel megindult balra. Peter rászólt:

– A másik balra!

Erzsi mosolyogva nézte őket. Gilbert a vállát masszírozta, szerelmes semmiségeket dünnyögött neki. Békés jelenet volt. Erzsi úgy érezte magát, mint karácsonykor, miután véget ért az ünnepi vendéglátás. Nem kellett tovább idegeskedni, utasítgatni a szolgákat. Kettesben maradtak az apjával a nagy társalgóban és a kandalló mellett ülve elkortyoltak egy pohár gyenge bort. Ugyanaz a jóllakott csönd lengte be a levegőt.

– Roddy-Moddy itt hagyta a kabátját – újságolta Gilbert. – Gitta azt mondta, azért vannak nyakig a katonásdiban.

– Kis aranyosak.

– A kabátra nem is mondasz semmit?

– Rod úgyis kidobta volna, láttad te is, hogy nézett ki. – Az ajka fölfelé görbült. – Habár, az arcára azért kíváncsi lettem volna. Mégis miféle alkalmatlan öltözetben eresztettük el?

– Csak nem arra gondolsz, hogy lyukas volt a harisnyája? – somolygott Gilbert is.

Kacarásztak egy keveset Rod kárára. Még többet kacarásztak, mikor az emlegetett kabát is előkerült. A srácok új játékba kezdtek.

– Akkor most játsszuk azt, hogy egy erdőben vagyunk! – rikkantotta Peter.

– Előre! – visított Kalle.

Ehhez hasonló dialógusokból igyekeztek összerakni a játék lényegét. Beszélgethettek volna, Erzsi meg is kérdezte, hogy van-e Gilbertnek valami mondanivalója, de a vőlegénye a csak még szorosabban ölelte magához, megkérdezte, hogy kényelmesen ül-e és megtámasztotta az állát a fején. Erzsi kicsit lejjebb csúszott, mélyebben az ölelésbe, Gilbert terpeszbe vetett lábai között. A hátát kedvese meleg törzsének vetette és megint átfutott a fején a gondolat, hogyan lehetnek a férfiak ilyen képtelenül melegek. Csak azért teremtették őket, hogy a nőket melegítsék.

– Jó ez így – susogta Gilbert. – Most jó ez.

– Az, hogy nem beszélgetünk, vagy az, hogy így vagyunk?

– Az, hogy itt vagyunk a mostban. Te, én, a tenger… még úgy is, hogy ilyen szarul néz ki, de ez van. Mondtam már, hogy szeretlek?

Erzsi mosolygott és elpirult, amiért mosolygott, amitől még jobban mosolyognia kellett. A két melle között megmelegedett a mellkasa.

– Én is szeretlek.

Az egyetértés örömével figyelték tovább a játszadozó gyerekeket. Gilbert hosszas szemlélődés után a „Keresd meg a kapitány" címet javasolta nekik, mert úgy tűnt, a törpék Antoniót igyekeznek felkutatni. Gitta újabb és újabb, egyre képtelenebbnek tűnő indokokat hozott fel arra, hogy miért nem lehet Toni a hajó orrában.

– Szegénykéim – csukladozott Erzsi.

– Miért, te odaengednéd őket?

– Nyilván nem, az ilyesmit talán célszerűbb egy kicsit idősebb korban elmagyarázni nekik, de nagyon remélem, hogy még túl kicsik ahhoz, hogy később emlékezzenek erre!

Gilbert felröhögött és Erzsi hajába temette az arcát, mikor a gyerekek feléjük fordultak.

Mivel nem találták Tonit, Rod kabátját nevezték ki kapitánynak. Ide-oda hurcolták a szebb napokat is látott ruhadarabot. Erzsiék éppen nem figyeltek rájuk, mikor előszedtek a kabát egyik zsebéből egy darab pénzt; ők már csak a visításra kapták fel a fejük.

– Csitt-csitt – igyekezett szétválasztani Gitta a civakodó gyerekeket. – Melyikőtök találta?

– Én! – kiáltott fel egyszerre Kalle és Peter.

Gitta csípőre tette a kezét. A fiúk egyre hangosabban bizonygatták a maguk igazát. A nő igyekezett csitítani őket – nem sok sikerrel. Mikor már Marie is előbújt, hogy mi ez a zenebona, Gitta kínjában megígérte, hogy tisztességesen elfelezi a pénzt közöttük.

Gilbert visítva felröhögött.

– Az egy darab réz! – kiáltott fel. – Azért két szem kukoricát se kapsz!

– Hagyd már – bökte meg Erzsi. – Máshogy nem lehetne leállítani őket.

Gilbert azért csak vigyorgott. Tovább kacarászott, mikor a váratlan végkimeneteltől fellelkesült srácok elkezdték átkutatni a kabát zsebeit. Csakhamar Erzsinek is fájtak a rekeszizmai: a fene se gondolta, hogy Roderich ennyi kacatot tart a zsebeiben, az evidens zsebkendőtől kezdve a méteres madzagdarabokon át a parafadugókig. Gitta rezignált arckifejezéssel tűrte, hogy a gyerekek a tenyerébe rámolják a kincseket. Ez Gilbert jókedvét csak tovább szította, arról nem is beszélve, hogy az ikrek a szórakozás lehetőségét érzékelve az árbockosárból leköltöztek a vitorla keresztrúdjára. Alfred időnként fel akart nevetni, de gyorsan a torkához kapott és fájdalmas arccal fintorgott. Ilyenkor Gilbert helyette is röhögött, igaz, némi kárörvendő felhanggal.

Az orr felőli lépcsőn megjelent Toni, lezseren zsebre vágott kézzel, kibontott inggel, kócosan és roppant elégedett arccal.

– Zátonyra futunk, ha zavarod az őrszemet! – kiáltott oda neki Erzsi.

Toni ragyogó vigyora ettől csak még szélesebb lett. Térdből rugózva Gittáékhoz lejtett meglesni a fejleményeket. A fiúcskáknak eszükbe jutott, hogy korábban keresték, ezért nagyon örültek neki, arról viszont már megfeledkeztek, pontosan mi is volt a megkeresés tárgya. Hamar elvesztették az érdeklődésüket és folytatták a kabát zsebeinek kirámolását.

– Mi ez a sok kacat? – kérdezte Toni és kivett Gitta kezéből egy parafadugót.

– Mindaz a holmi, amit Edelstein kapitány ránk hagyományozott – felelt Marie. – A helyedben visszatenném, kis bogárkáim nagyon öntudatosak ám, még megmérgesednek, hogy hozzányúltál valamelyik kacatjukhoz.

A nyomaték kedvéért Kalle szúrós szemmel felnézett. Toni gyorsan visszatette a parafadugót, mire Kalle pillantása megenyhült.

– Tessék – mondta nagy kegyesen. – Ezt megkaphatod.

– Azért az már jelent valamit, ha a kölykök sem tisztelik Toni kapitányi címét, nem? – göcögött Gilbert.

Toni hálásan megköszönte a darab papírt, amit feléje nyújtottak. Széthajtotta a csodálatos módon egészen épnek tűnő iratot, elolvasta, majd térdre borult és sírni kezdett.

– Toni! – térdelt mellé Marie azonnal. – Toni, mi az? Mi a baj?

A férfi csak a fejét rázta és a nő kezébe nyomta a papírt. Marie értetlenül átvette, egy pillanatig csak meredt rá, majd a szemei lassan kitágultak.

Erzsi mögött Gilbert mocorogni kezdett, hát gyorsan talpra állt, hogy kedvesével együtt ő is lemehessen megnézni ezt az írást, ami ilyen gyorsan kibillentette a kapitányukat a lelki békéjéből. Még a lépcső feléig se jutottak el, mikor a spanyol kitárta a karjait, az égre nézett és felüvöltött:

– _Grazias mil veces, Dios mio!_ – Egyszerre talpra ugrott és levágott három táncmozdulatot. A felkarjainál megragadta a mellé lépő Gilbertet. – Meg vagyunk mentve!

Azzal átölelte és a porosz vállába sírt tovább.

Gilbert kissé megszeppenten állt, lapogatta a kapitánya vállát és Marie-ra nézett, aki az ajkait harapdálta és a könnyeit törölgette.

– Ez egy kitöltetlen csekk a Flotta számlájára – hüppögött.

Erzsi, mikor Toni sírni kezdett, azt hitte, hogy valami különleges varázslat leírását találta meg, amivel esetleg távolról utánuk küldhetnek egy elsütött ágyúgolyót. Maga sem tudta, honnét jött ez a képtelen gondolat. Most meg csak állt, maga is az esemény horderejétől megkukulva. Egyszerre futott át rajta minden, amit ez a csekk jelentett: megjavíthatják a hajót, ráadásul nem úgy, mint eddig, hogy vesznek fát és tessék-lássék összeszögelik meg kitömik a réseket, nem, elvihetik egy igazi műhelybe, ahol tisztességes hajóácsok kicserélik a deszkákat méretre vágott hajófával. Megvásárolhatják mindazt, amit a Flotta elvitt a hajóról. Esetleg kifizethetik Scottnak azt a kárlistát, amit még az első nap hozzájuk vágott.

Lehet, hogy Gilbertnek mégis lesz új inge az esküvőjükre.

Heidi kiszimatolhatta, hogy pénz állt a házhoz, mert mire Erzsi feleszmélt, a nő már úgy támasztotta a konyhába vezető ajtófélfát, mintha ott se lenne. Feliks, Dora és Romana a kiáltozásra jött elő, Edet viszont úgy kellett összevadászni, hogy vele is megoszthassák a nagy hírt. Toni felhatalmazta Gittát, hogy mindannyiuk nevében agyba-főbe dicsérje a morzsákat. Peterék nem értették, miről van szó, de a dicséretet elfogadták.

Ekkor kezdődött a kálvária.

Erzsi megtudta, hogy a _Trinité_ nek jóval több tartozása van, mint az gondolta. Egy-egy számlat itt és ott, kifizetetlen kikötések és szállások, utólagos kifizetésre vásárolt holmik. Gilbert az összes ilyet felírta és most elő is hozta mindet. Marie szárazon annyit mondott, hogy ezeket igazán tarthatta volna olyan helyen, ahol esetleg elvihette volna egy ágyúgolyó. Heidi nem átallott emlékeztetni őket, hogy amúgy Gitta lehet, hogy nem mond semmit, de úgy hallotta, hogy felhasználtak a készletéből néhány gránátot, szóval azokat is hozzácsaphatják a listához.

– Az én életem védelmében is történt a dolog – mondta Gitta, megint olyan arckifejezéssel, amitől Erzsit kirázta a hideg. – Eltekinthetünk ettől.

– Akkor a Kirkland árukészletét ért kárt is semmisnek tekinthetjük.

Heidi szemében gonosz fény villant és Erzsi rájött, a nő éppen erre a végkifejletre vágyott.

– Nem feltétlen – dörgölte az állát Toni. – Ha mi nem megyünk oda hozzá, akkor Bondevik valószínűleg nem ered a nyomába.

– Azt te csak hiszed – fújt a nő. Az ujjai összeszorultak a tulajdon felkarján. – Ha a tengernagy tényleg a húgomból szedte ki, hogy merre vagyok, akkor valószínűleg azt is tudja, hogy az a skót istencsapása hol lakott.

Marie hangosan megköszörülte a torkát, még mielőtt a kínos csend túl hosszúra nyúlt volna.

– Szóval akkor, Gilbert csinál egy számvetést, aztán szépen kikérjük az összeget?

– Nagyjából erre gondoltam, igen – bólogatott Toni.

– Tegyünk rá tíz százalékot – javasolta Marie csálé mosollyal. – Jutaléknak.

– Alfred azt mondja, akkor már legyen tizenöt – szólt közbe Matt. Ikre lelkesen bólogatott.

– Nem – rázta a fejét Toni határozottan. – Nem fogjuk felfelé srófolni az árakat. Ezt a csekket is csak az isteni csodának köszönhetjük, nem fogjuk hülyeségekre költeni. Így se számláltatom bele a gerlicéink stólapénzét.

– A kik mijét? – kapta fel a fejét Erzsi.

– Az esküvőtökre a papnak kijáró gázsit – segítette ki Marie. Visszafordult Tonihoz: – Azt tényleg mi akarjuk állni?

– Furán nézne ki, ha a Flotta fizetné – fintorgott Toni. – Az egy kicsit olyan, mintha a kapitány is beleadna, akit Ersi kikosarazott. Éppen elég, hogy neki köszönhetjük a hajónk javítását.

– Amivel kvittek vagyunk, mert eleve ő az, aki szétlövette – mutatott rá Gilbert.

Toni felállt.

– Összefoglalom: kiszámoljuk minden adósságunkat, ami úgy keletkezett, hogy a Flotta miatt még fizetés előtt le kellett lépnünk. Ehhez az összeghez hozzáadjuk a feltételezett javítási költségeket, illetve azok húsz százalékos többletdíját, ezt az összeget kikérjük és vidáman elhajózunk a naplementébe. Gitta, Heidi, ünnepélyesen szavazóképesnek nyilvánítalak titeket. Ki van az ötlet mellett? – Romana megszámolta a kezeket. – Ki van ellene? – Romana nem számolt kezeket, mert nem voltak. – Mi az eredmény, tomatina?

– Heidi tartózkodásával egyhangúlag elfogadva.

– Remek! – Toni lelkesedésétől mintha még a köd is megritkult volna. – Marie, mi lesz az ebéd?

– Amit kiszedünk a hálóból, _chéri_.

Ha az ember a templom egere-vagyonkategóriából kicsit feljebb lép, az sokat lendít a tenni akarásán. Meg természetesen mind haspókok voltak, ezért lelkesen segítettek kihúzni a hálót. Olyan lelkesen, hogy még az ikrek is segítettek anélkül, hogy Marie megfenyegette volna őket.

Kellettek is ahhoz a hálóhoz annyian.

– Tökre tele van – fújtatott Feliks.

– Csak el ne szakadjon – fohászkodott Gilbert. – Ed, szerintem most fogjuk ki a bálnád!

Ed nem felelt, csak kivörösödött arccal erőlködött.

Sok viszontagság és végtelen küszködés után felhúzták a hálót. Gilbert valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy fel fog szerelni egy csigát, mert ilyet még egyszer nem csinálnak. Erzsi oldalba bökte, hogy igazán felnézhetne és csatlakozhatna az össznépi bámuláshoz. Gilbert volt olyan kedves és megtette.

A hálóban a hordóra való vergődő hal között egy sellő feküdt.

Csak így. Ott volt benne, ők nézték, a sellő meg nézett rájuk vissza. Erzsi úgy érezte, sokat fejlődött, elvégre semmi meglepetést nem érzett. Meglátta és elfogadta, hogy igen, ez egy sellő. Egy sellő van a hálóban. Egy _kibaszott…_

Oké, lehet, hogy mégis kiborult.

Erzsi hátratúrta a haját a szeméből. A mozdulatra a sellő kíváncsian kutató tekintete őrá rebbent. A legkisebb jelét sem mutatta a fulladozásnakl. A több méter hosszú halfarkát vörös és ezüst pikkelyek borították. Az úszóhártyái csíkjai vörösek voltak, de a bőr irizáló ezüstje néhol fehérbe hajlott. Erzsi próbálta nem nagyon az uszonyt bámulni – udvariatlanságnak érezte. Inkább az emberi felére igyekezett koncentrálni, de ott is leragadt az ilyen apróságoknál, mint a sellő felkarjain a tenyérnyi pikkelyes foltok, vagy a szeme alatti ezüst ragyogás. Azt csak akkor vette észre, mikor a nő a hálót megemelve félrehúzta a szeméből a vizes, szőke haját. Fénytelen, fésületlen, csöpögő fürtjei a teste emberi feléhez tapadtak, takarva azt, mint egy ruha.

Ismerősnek tűnt, amit nem tudott hova tenni, egészen addig, míg a sellő fel nem ocsúdott a meglepetéséből és rájuk nem villantott egy jókedvű mosolyt.

A felismerés olyan hirtelen érte, hogy egy pillanatra átérezhette, milyen érzés az ellenfeleinek, mikor kupán vágja őket a serpenyőjével. Csak hápogni tudott. Felrémlett előtte, hogyan állt Port Magor kikötőjében; azt nézte, hogyan vontatják be a hatalmas, sötétkékre festett hajót a szárazdokkba, amin szinte világít az aranyozott orrdísz…

– Christine Densen – bukott ki belőle.

– Ó, ismersz engem? – kérdezte a nő, a hangja élesen hasította a levegőt. Összerezzentek tőle. Nem volt kellemetlen, csak… hangos. Mint Alfredé. – Bicsi-bocsi, nem emlékszem rád. Találkoztunk már?

– N-nem…

A sellő ezt hallva értetlenül félrebillentette a fejét. Erzsi hamar összekapta magát.

– Csak meséltek rólad. Meg láttam rólad egy képet. Szobrot. Mindegy. Bondevik tengernagy hajóján.

– Bondevik tenger… – A sellő ámulva kapta a szája elé a kezét. – Lukast előléptették?! Ah, tudtam én, hogy Kicsi Nor nemhiába olyan ügyes!

– Kicsi Nor – visszhangozta Gilbert tompán.

Erzsi nem jutott szóhoz. Csípőre tett kézzel fújt egyet, hátha, de még akkor se.

– Üh, srácok – szólalt meg Matt, akinek a hangja megint inkább a nyekergés-kategóriába tartozott, mint rendes megszólalásba. – Felszállt a köd.


	28. Ukrán hárpia módjára

**Hogyan helyesbítsünk ukrán hárpia módjára**

– Nyugodjon meg, kapitány – ült mellé Ithel. – Itt van a hajóján, biztonságban.

Roderich mélyeket lélegzett. Éppen ugyanezt mondogatta magának, ettől függetlenül még mindig úgy érezte, mintha Kirkland itt ülne vele a szobában, szemei közé irányított puskacsővel.

– Igaza volt – vallotta be rekedten. – A fenébe is, igaza volt.

Megdörgölte a szemét. A szíve még mindig őrülten zakatolt.

– Mit látott?

– Kirklandet. – Fals hangzása volt a névnek, hát helyesbített: – Én voltam ő. Az ő szemén keresztül láttam az eseményeket. Te jó ég, hányingerem van.

Ithel vödör híján az üres ágytálat kapta fel és helyezte az éjjeliszekrényre. Szerencsére a rosszullét éppen olyan gyorsan elmúlt, mint ahogy jött. Maradt helyette a sokk és a _tisztátalanság_ érzése.

– Tegnap is ez volt? – pillantott fel Ithelre. – Kirkland emlékei között jártam?

– Valószínűleg.

A hajnal előtti sötétségben csak a csontváz szemeiben égő lángokat látta, melyek világítottak, mégsem bocsátottak ki fényt. Érthetetlen. Az egész mágia érthetetlen, és ő bemocskolta magát vele. Roderich megborzongott és megint öklendeznie kellett.

– Túl lesz rajta, kapitány.

– Kirkland azt mondta, hogy amikor a tengernagy megérintette Honda kövét, akkor neki három évig tartott, mire túllendült rajta! – csattant fel.

Megrémült. Vajon ez a most fellobbant harag hozzá tartozik, vagy Kirkland emlékein keresztül szivárgott át belé?

– Beszélt vele? – hökkent meg Ithel. – Hogyan?

– Neki sem tetszik a kialakult helyzet. – Roderich felidézte, mit is mondott pontosan a skót. – Azt mondta, ha már nem tud kirobbantani az emlékei közül, akkor átvisz egy másikba.

– Mit látott?

– Egy nappalit, kopott és hiányos berendezéssel, félig megrakott kandallóval. Azt mondta, abban az udvarházban élt tizenhat éves koráig. Valamelyik skót sziget volt az.

Megfakult szőnyegek, viaszolásért síró bútorok. Az ezüst gyertyatartókra ráfért volna egy alapos fényesítés. A függönyök székei kirojtosodtak, elrongyolódtak. Fából faragott, csiszolt golyókkal díszített zsinórokkal fogták félre azokat, hogy ki lehessen látni az olcsó üveggel berakott ablakon. A kinti alakok elmosódtak, torzultak a hengerelt üveg hajlásai nyomán. Az egyik hullám szivárványosra tört fényt bocsátott az ablakpárkányon heverő levélkupacra.

Roderich megmasszírozta az orrnyergét, hátha az álom észreveszi, hogy ébren van és csillapodik a végtelen közlékenysége. Egy pillanatra mintha megérezte volna megérezte a vékony határt, melyet minden alkalommal átlépett, ha az álomra gondolt: egyik pillanatban még a tudatlan nézelődő érdeklődésével szemlélődött, a következőben már belefolyt a skót emlékeibe és tudta, azért rongyos a függöny, mert nem volt pénze szolgálókat tartani, ő maga pedig nem tett különbséget mosás közben a saját strapabíró ruhái és a függöny finom szövete között. Egy pillanatra átélte az irracionális félelmet, hogy ha túl sokáig fényesít valamit, akkor az egy idő után formáját veszti. Meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy ha letettek volna elé száz különböző kéz által írott levelet, azonnal megmondta volna, hogy melyeket írta Mr Saes, Mr Gwynne vagy Mr Ó Caiside. Mivel a sötét kajütjében az orráig se látott, még élesebbek voltak a lelki szemei előtt a képek, amin az ismeretlen, mégis _hozzá tartozó_ kezek pörgetik a leveleket. Mindegyiket William Ainsley névre címezték.

Milyen különös lehet olyan névvel élni, mely igazából nem is a sajátja! Egyáltalán, lehet, hogy Scott Kirklandet _valóban_ William Ainsleynek hívják, csak befogadták a családba? Ha így van, akkor talán nem kell aggódnia Stasya kijelentése miatt, hogy egy fae-vérű tudomást szerez a valódi nevéről.

Mélyen legbelül természetesen tudta, hogy ez a reménye annyit ér, mint egy marék mogyoró.

– Nézzük a jó oldalát! – Ithel legalább olyan vidám hangszínt ütött meg, mint amilyet Tino szokott. Roderich szkeptikusan fordult felé. – Ha neki tényleg nem tetszik, hogy maga ott van, és tenni is hajlandó azért, hogy maga ne legyen ott, akkor az úr képességeit ismerve, hamarosan nem lesznek ilyen jellegű problémái.

– Hát, ha a valóságban is lepuffant, akkor bizonyosan.

Megdörgölte a mellkasát ott, ahol az álombeli golyó érte.

– Minden, ami az álomban történik, ott is marad – biztosította Ithel. – Lelőtte önt?

– Igen. Egy pillanattal korábban még ott sem volt az a pisztoly.

– Több lehetséges indokot is tudnék mondani, hogy ez miképpen történhetett. Egy ideig egymagában volt, ugye? Mármint, nem azonnal kezdett Mr Kirklanddel beszélgetni, nemde?

– Nem. Volt előtte egy… khm, kínos pillanat Marianne Bonnefoy-hal. Vagy Kirklanddel, nem tudom eldönteni.

– Marianne Kirkland? – Ithel szemeiben a meglepetéstől megnyúltak a lángok.

– Igen. Marianne Bonnefoy az én… illetve, Herr Kirkland sógornője. – Roderich a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – _Mein Gott_ , egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy az a cemende az én sógornőm.

– Nocsak. De ne aggódjon, kapitány, ezek az érzések hamarosan elmúlnak.

– Remélem is.

Kemény valamit érzett a jobb vállán. Megrettenve hajolt el; késve vette észre, hogy Ithel csak megnyugtatásképpen vállon akarta veregetni.

– Elnézést – szabadkozott. – Megijesztett.

– Nem mondhatom, hogy meglepődtem – göcögött Ithel. – Úgy vélem, Mr Kirkland először csak azt tudta, hogy ön a fejében van, azt nem, hogy pontosan mit lát. Azért volt szerencséje belepillantani egy valós emlékbe, mert nem találta meg önt azonnal. Utána elvitte önt máshova, egy emlékekből épített álom-helyszínre. Valószínűleg azért a skóciai otthonát választotta, mert elég időt töltött ott egyedül, így az álombeli idő megállításával nem kellett külön erőt elhasználnia. Az pedig, hogy lelőtte, annak tudható be, hogy minden erejét felemésztette a hamis kép fenntartása.

– És amikor álmunkban meghalunk, felébredünk – fejezte be a gondolatmenetet Roderich. Eltűnődött. – Gondolja, hogy információhoz is juthatunk ezzel a módszerrel?

– Mire gondol, kapitány?

– A hátfáján játszott és énekelt, amikor elaludtam. Nem emlékszem a váltásra két dallam között, de az emlékben Kirkland énekelt a tengernek.

– A tengernek?

– Igen. – Olyan élénken élt benne a dallam, hogy akár el is tudta volna játszani. A szöveget már nem tudta volna ilyen biztosan visszamondani, az idegen szavak helyes kiejtéséről már nem is beszélve. Csak a dal lényegére emlékezett. – Egy lányról szólt.

– És utána Marianne Bonnefoy-hal beszélgetett? Azt meg tudná mondani, hogy milyen régi lehet ez az emlék?

– Fogalmam sincs – vágta rá kapásból. Rögtön utána szöget ütött a fejébe valami. – Mégsem. Heidi húga, Bonnefoy ezt mondta. A Kereskedő húgára célzott, és a ködöt nézték, tehát az elmúlt két héten belül történhetett.

Finom kopogtatást hallott. Nem tudta mire vélni; végül arra fogta, hogy Ithel az élőkre jellemző mozdulattal az állát vakargatja és azt hallja.

– Ki ez a Heidi?

– Adelheid Zwingli, a Kereskedő. Eltűnt a húga, arra gyanakodnak, hogy a tengernagy az ő vallomása alapján jutott el hozzá. Én annyit tudok, hogy a nő egyik összekötője hajóra szállt, márpedig Herr Bondevik elől, a saját szavaival élve, senki nem menekülhet a tengeren.

– Ha _A bolygó hollandi_ az én szolgálatomban lenne, előlem se menekülhetne senki – hümmögött Ithel.

Roderich fáradtan főlt az ágykeretnek. Hallgatta, hogyan nyikorog a fa a hajó mozgásával. Érezte a remegéseket, mely a lány hullámokkal végigfutott a deszkákon. Ellazult és egy pillanatra eggyé vált a hajójával.

Azon kapta magát, hogy elpilledt és a gondolatai szabadon sodródnak a félálom mezsgyéjén. Pillanatok alatt éber lett.

– Nem tudja, mennyi az idő?

– Hamarosan hajnalodik.

Mélyen beszívta a levegőt és az elkövetkező nap kihívásaira gondolt. A teendői feléig se jutott el, máris elment a kedve az egésztől. Nagy sóhajjal kászálódott ki a paplan alól és a félrehúzódó Ithel mellett tapogatózni kezdett a mécses után.

– Segítek – hallotta a csontváz hangját.

Pár pillanaton belül már égett is a világosság. Roderich hunyorgott. Lámpa helyett a szemüvegét kereste tovább, közben fázósan dörgölte a karjait.

– Az ember azt hinné, hogy dél felé melegebb van – dörmögte.

– Hűvös van ma reggel. És ne feledje, Skóciával álmodott, az kilophatja a tagjaiból a meleget.

– Mégis hány ponton fogja ez a csoda befolyásolni az életem?! – fakadt ki fojtott hangon.

Ithel körülményesen vállat vont. Belecsikordultak a csontjai, amitől Roderich hátán égnek állt a szőr.

A gondolatai elterelésére a munka mindig is jó módszer volt. Szerencsére Vladimir jól összekavarta az íróasztala tartalmát, a papírokat pedig másmilyen, Roderich számára elsőre teljesen értelmetlennek tűnő rendszer szerint gyűjtötte csomagba, így el tudta foglalni magát. Éppen a kormányosát szidta, mikor az emlegetett szamár bejött és szólította a reggeli ceremóniára.

A néhány óra alvás közel sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy kipihentnek érezze magát, viszont soknak bizonyult ahhoz, hogy minduntalan le akarjon ragadni a szeme. Maradt helyette a kókadtság, a sötét pillantások és a szokásosnál nyersebb hangszín. Rámordult a beosztottjaira, majd azon nyomban meg is rémült, hátha nem a saját akaratából cselekedett. Kora délre ez a bizonytalanság már kikészítette és legalább olyan rojtosak voltak az idegei, mint az álombéli függöny.

– Kipp-kopp! – robbant be hozzá Tino. – Hogy van?

– Remekül – felelt rezignáltan. – És maga?

– Kicsattanok! – nevetett a tiszt. – A tengernagy úr átnézte a tegnapi listánkat, tett hozzá néhány megjegyzést, de egyébként azt mondta, hogy szép és alapos munka.

Végre valami jó hír! Roderich elmosolyodott. Átvette az írást Tinótól – figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy a papír egy nap alatt képes volt saláta-állagot felvenni –, és átfutotta a a tengernagy szálkás, vésett rovásoknak is beillő sorait. _Spanyol Flottakikötő túl közel._

– Köszönöm, hadnagy.

– Szívesen máskor is. Bármi egyébbel a szolgálatára lehetek?

Roderich felnézett.

– Igen, lehet. Volna néhány kérdésem, mennyi ideje van rám?

Tino könnyedén felnevetett. A fal mellől egy széket Roderich asztala elé húzott és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.

– Amennyit csak akar, uram. Éppen ráérek.

Csapjon bele egyből? Legyen.

– A tengernagy úr azt mondta, hogy van informátoruk a Kereskedőhöz.

– Így van.

– Ez a személy gondolom, most nem elérhető. Úgy értem, nincs a _Dommedag_ on.

– Nem, nincs, a tengernagy úr panaszkodott is miatta – csicsergett Tino. – Azt mondta, könnyebb lett volna Neiti Zwingli szóra bírása, ha a húgát nem hagytuk volna Bostonban.

Egy kicsit meglepte, hogy ilyen Tino ilyen könnyen elmondta ezt, amikor ő olyan sokat gondolkodott rajta, miképpen lehetne kiszedni belőle. Igyekezett úgy csinálni, mintha nem ez lett volna minden, amit tudni akar.

– Valóban kár. Kérdeztem volna tőle néhányat.

– Nem hiszem, hogy közlékeny lett volna magával. – Tino… feszengett? – Tudja, a kisasszony éppen a menetrend szerinti londoni hajójáraton utazott, mikor elfogtuk. A tengernagy úr nem szereti a hölgytársaságot a hajóján, ezért szinte azonnal kikötöttünk vele. Volt még néhány rövidebb utunk akkoriban, és… üh.

– Igen?

– Nos, aaa… a börtönparancsnok nem volt olyan gáláns a hölggyel, mint maga a nővérével.

Roderich szemöldöke kérdőn felszaladt, mire Tino magyarázkodott:

– A tengernagy úr panaszt nyújtott be, mert meghagyta, hogy a távollétében senki egy ujjal se merjen hozzáérni az ifjabb neiti Zwinglihez, de hallottam panaszkodni a talpasokat, amiért a parancsnok kisajátította magának a hölgyet.

Nem tudta fenntartani a nyugalom látszatát. A feltörő epe marta a torkát, az arcára kiült az undorodó fintor.

– Nekem is ez volt a véleményem – sietett leszögezni Tino. – Abban… nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy a tengernagy úr azért emelt panaszt, amit a parancsnok tett, vagy azért, mert megszegte a parancsot, de én magam elítélem a nőkkel szembeni ilyetén erőszakot.

– Mert a másmilyen erőszakot nem? – tört ki belőle.

– Amennyiben fegyverrel nekem támadnak, vagy erre utaló magatartást tesznek, kérem, ne várja tőlem, hogy az etikettre hivatkozva hagyjam magam lepuffantani.

– Ez ellen semmi kifogásom – széles kézmozdulatot tett. – Sőt, magam is úgy vélem, hogy a női nem ilyen értelemben megérdemli az egyenlő elbánást. Viszont, valahányszor Zwinglivel beszéltem… mert néha előfordult, reménykedtem benne, hátha megered a nyelve egypár kedves szótól, de ez a reményem persze hiábavalónak bizonyult… a hölgy kivételesen értelmesnek tűnt. Választékosan fejezte ki magát, mind angolul, mind németül, ráadásul akkor is, mikor éppen fájdalmai voltak. Ebből arra következtettem, hogy a Fräulein jó nevelést kapott.

Tino hümmögött.

– Egyszer volt szerencsém látni az ifjabbik Zwinglit. Nagyjából úgy képzelje el, mint a nővérét, csak… – összeszorított szájjal, a csuklójával körözve kereste a szavakat. – Tudja, na! Amikor ránézett a Kereskedőre, magának is egy madár jutott eszébe?

– Egy madár?

– Igen. Kicsi, könnyű, légies. Természetesen valami ragadozó lenne, elég volt csak a szemébe nézni. Vércse, vagy héja. A húga viszont egy énekesmadár; még kisebb, még vékonyabb. Nem kérdeztem meg, hogy pontosan mit műveltek vele, míg mi odavoltunk, de mire a tengernagy úr legközelebb kihallgatáshoz kérte, a neiti inkább olyan volt, mint egy megtépázott, ázott veréb.

Roderich komoran bólintott.

– És képesek voltak otthagyni?

– Természetesen nem! – háborodott fel Tino. – Először úgy volt, hogy az észak-karolinai Port Brunswickben hagyjuk a kisasszonyt az akasztásig, de a tengernagy úr méltatlannak ítélte az ottani állapotokat, ezért végül Bostonban kapott egy cellát. Ott is marad még egy darabig, a törvény tiltja az állapotos nők kivégzését.

Az ajkába harapott.

– Azt mondta, kisebb küldetésekre mentek, hadnagy.

– Az utolsó az utunk volt Európába. Három hónapig voltunk távol, akkor mentünk vissza Charlestonba, majd onnan Brunswick érintésével hajóztunk fel a Hudson-öbölhöz. Kitettük Bostonban a neitit, majd útnak indultunk a sarkkör irányába, amikor tudomást szereztünk az ön afférjáról a _Trinité_ vel és visszafordultunk.

Elnehezült a szíve. További mondandó híján még egyszer megköszönte Tinónak, hogy áthozta a listát és leült vele beszélgetni, majd megígérte, hogy a javított és tisztázott listát még a délután folyamán átviszi a _Dommedag_ ra. Tino mosolyogva, a csákóját lekapva meghajolt. Abban a pillanatban nem mérges volt rá a vidámsága miatt; inkább irigyelte azt.

Kénytelen volt tisztelettel adózni Heidi informátorai előtt. Ezért kellett neki a térkép Brunswickról és a karolinai börtönökről! Csak tudni akarta, mi lett a húgával.

Adta magát a következő nyűg, hogy mégis hogy a hét pokolba fogja ezt elmondani neki.

Heidi valószínűleg már keresztet vetett a lányra. A bűnözőket rendszerint csak addig szokták fogva tartani, amíg le nem zajlik a tárgyalás és ki nem szabják a büntetést. Mindkét Zwingli számlájára írható több olyan vétek, amiért önmagukban is akasztás járna, így a kishölgy életét jelenleg csak az óvja, hogy megesett a fogva tartóitól. Amint megszül, felkötik, a gyereket meg kiadják egy lelencházba. Már ha túlélik a szülést.

A Kereskedőben a karakán jelleme ellenére tényleg volt egy halovány árnya a törékenységnek. Nem tudta kinézni belőle, hogy gond nélkül ki tudjon hordani és meg tudjon szülni egy gyereket. Ahhoz Elizaveta széles csípőjére és erejére van szükség. Elég csak a saját anyjára gondolnia, a számtalan vetélésre és a halva született gyerekekre, hogy biztos legyen ebben.

A paraván mögött Ithel nekiállt neszezni, ami kirántotta az egyre borúsabb gondolatok spiráljából. Megrázta magát és erővel a feladatai felé fordította a figyelmét. A rossz gondolatok természetesen nem voltak hajlandóak csak úgy elhagyni őt, végig ott motoszkáltak az elméje hátuljában, újabb és újabb kérdésekkel bombázva őt, míg a tengernagy jegyzetei szerint újra átnézte Dél-Amerika karibi partjait. Voltak az egyszerűbb, egészen érthetetlen okokból felmerülő kérdések, például mikor és miképpen került Ithel a kabinjába, illetve nehezebbek; való igaz, alkut kötött a Kereskedővel. Na de mikor fog újra találkozni vele, hogy beteljesítse az adott szavát?

Valószínűleg soha.

Ithel még akkor is szöszölt, mikor elkészült a lista javított változatával. A halk koccanások, dobbanások, súrlódó szisszenések továbbra is megakadályozták, hogy elmerüljön a gondolataiban, de ezek egy idő után már inkább zavarták. Csak az tartotta vissza, hogy hátramenjen a paraván mögé jól leteremteni a csontvázat, hogy félt, ez nem az ő haragja, hanem a láthatatlan köteléken keresztül Kirklandé.

Volt egy pont, ami után nem bírta tovább. Kész lett volna a körmeivel lekaparni a tapétát, csak legyen látszata a munkájának. Fogta hát a papirost, melyen néhol még fogott a tinta és átballagott a tengernagyhoz.

Épp a legjobbkor jutott eszébe.

Tino a helyettese után kiáltott, mikor Vladimir közelebb kormányozta egymáshoz a két hajót, hogy át tudják tolni a pallót. Ő köszöntötte Roderichet a fedélzeten.

– Lehet, hogy nem jó ötlet most bemenni hozzá. Az elmúlt egy órában felváltva üvöltözött Katyusával és… Sigurðurral.

A rövid szünetet nem tudta mire vélni. Talán Tino eredetileg a tengernagy öccseként akarta megnevezni a fiatalembert? Való igaz, nem lenne célszerű ezt meglobogtatni.

– Márpedig én most fogok beszélni vele. – Meglobogtatta a papírt. – Még indokot is hoztam.

– Maga tudja – rántotta meg a vállát Tino. – Akarja, hogy elkísérjem?

– Ha kíváncsi arra, hogyan fog letromfolni, feltétlen.

Tino könnyedén felnevetett. Követte a kapitányt, miután ő két koppantás után belépett az ajtón. A tengernagy éppen kiselőadást tartott és a mondat közepén járt, mikor félbeszakította. Még a fel-alá járkálást is abbahagyta, hogy a botlábán feléjük forduljon és gyanakodva Roderichre hunyorogjon.

– Már csak maga hiányzott – mordult fel. Újra kezdte a kopogva sétálást. – Együtt a díszes társaság valamennyi tagja.

Nem igazán értette, miről is van szó. Félrelépett, beengedte Tinót, és betette maguk után az ajtót. A tengernagy közben folytatta a monologizálást, és Roderich nem hallotta, pontosan mikor is vesz levegőt.

– Hány kalóztanyát számoltunk fel csak az elmúlt évtizedben? Hányszor fordult elő olyasmi, hogy egy hajót sem tudtatok elkapni? – A megvető pillantást ezúttal Katyusának címezte, aki behúzott nyakkal, a lábujjait fixírozva álldogált a sarokban. – Mégis miféle magyarázatot tudsz adni arra, hogyan lehetséges az, hogy az _összes_ tortugai mocsok meg tudott lógni?

Katyusa reszketett és megpróbálta még kisebbre összehúzni magát. Nem úgy Sigurður, aki a fal mellett terpeszkedett egy méretes fotelben és a körmeit piszkálta.

– Mondtam már. Betegek vagyunk. Romlik a hatásfokunk.

– Eddig kutya bajotok sem volt.

– A kapitány tízéves ciklusok szerint él, Lukas! – emelte fel a hangját. – Ide két hónapra lenne a szokásos fordulónap, de a kapitány harminc éve nem lépett a szárazra. Elég hosszú idő ez ahhoz, hogy megbetegedjen?

– A kapitányod halhatatlan! – felelt paprikásan Bondevik.

– Attól még lehet beteg! És a fene se tudja, mi történik akkor, ha nem lesz alkalmas a feladata ellátására!

A tengernagy káromkodott egyet norvégul és elfordult az öccsétől.

– Maga mit akar?

– Meghoztam a javított listát – emelte fel a papírt Roderich. – Ha jók a következtetéseink, akkor sikerült tizenhétre szorítani a lehetséges helyszínek számát.

A tengernagy kitépte a kezéből a listát és a térképe mellé sántikált. Apró jelölőket helyezett a megnevezett helyszínekre, majd mereven szuggerálta azokat, hátha valamelyik sikítófrászt kap és elmondja, hol van a _Trinite._

Roderich pillantása elvándorolt, a tengernagyról az egyszerű, geometrikus mintájú spanyolfalra. A _Trinité_ n kihallgatott beszélgetésekre gondolt, a kijelentésre, hogy a tengernagy több mágikus tárgyat is őriz a hajón, melyek közül az egyiknek nagy ereje van. Hirtelen hálás volt érte, hogy Kirkland erről nem kérdezett az álomban. Végig az igazság beszélt belőle; valószínűnek tartotta, hogy elmondta volna, a skót férfit megcsalták az érzékei, mert valóban a kanjut őrzik a hajón. Legalábbis legutóbb arról volt szó, hogy ilyen értékes tárgyat a tengernagy nem fog Bostonban hagyni.

– Jó lesz – dörmögte a tengernagy. – Tino, ha felszállt a köd, akkor a szokott módon megkerüljük a helyszínt.

Roderich összevonta a szemöldökét, Katyusa zavartan felnézett, Sigurður pedig egyenesen felült. Olybá tűnt, hogy egyedül Tino értette, mire is utalt a tengernagy az imént. Gondosan nem mondott egy szót sem, csak vidoran bólintott.

– Mennyire súlyos ez a ti betegségetek? – támaszkodott az asztalra a tengernagy.

– Eléggé – felelt Sigurður gyanakodva.

– Mire lenne szükségetek?

– Legalább három napra, amíg végezhetjük az eredetileg nekünk rendelt feladatot és még egy napra, amikor a kapitány kimehet a szárazra.

A tengernagy összeszorított ajkakkal meredt az öccsére, aki érdektelenül bámult rá vissza. Roderich észrevette, hogy Bondevik egyik ujja egyre idegesebb ritmusra dobol hang nélkül az asztalon.

– Erre visszatérünk – határozta el magát a férfi. – Később.

Sigurður megrántotta a vállát.

– Már ha lesz később.

A tengernagy gyanúsan vörösödni kezdett, de bármit is akart mondani, végül visszanyelte. Roderichhez fordult.

– Van egyéb jelentenivalója?

– Nincs, uram.

– Ma is óhajtja néhány katonáját megmártóztatni?

– Nem, uram.

– Az előzőeket minek dobta ki? Még egy darabig nem kap utánpótlást.

Ez váratlanul érte. Azt hitte, a halálbüntetés a tengernagy legelső ötletei között van.

– Sorozatos parancsmegtagadás volt a vád, uram. Továbbá miattuk szöktek meg a kalózok, ezt igazán nem hagyhattam folyomány nélkül.

– Csodálom, hogy rászánta magát! – horkantott megvetően.

Sose fogja megérteni ezt az embert.

A tengernagy intett neki, hogy leléphet, de éppen erről jutott eszébe még valami, amit meg akart kérdezni. Egészen hosszú ideje, ami azt illeti, de valamiért mindig kicsúszott a fejéből.

– Még egy kérdésre, uram.

– Ki vele.

– Hogy került az a… Ithel a hajómra?

Tényleg rossz lehet a névmemóriája, ugyanis látta rajta, hogy nem tudja, kiről beszél.

– A csontváz, utam.

– Ah! Átküldtem köpenyben, még az éjjel. Parancsot kapott, hogy rejtőzzön el. Elméletileg még a helyettese sem tudja, hogy ott van.

– Értem… bemutathatom neki, uram? Herr Popescu gyakran bejön a kajütbe, nem akarom, hogy szívszélhűdést kapjon, amikor meglátja.

A tengernagy megvakarta az állát. Az ujja alatt sercegett a több napos borosta.

– Nem. Mondja meg annak a nyomorultnak, hogy ha magán kívül mással is szóba merészel állni, vagy megmutatja magát, akkor azt nagyon megkeserüli.

Katyusa értetlen, bizonytalanságtól vékony hangon szólt közbe:

– Bocsásson meg uram, de önnek csak a _hollandi_ legénységé tartozik feltétlen engedelmességgel. Bárki legyen is az úr, nem tartozik hozzánk, ő nem…

Nem fejezhette be. Bondevik visszakézből szájon vágta, de úgy, hogy a nő a földre zuhant. Sigurður máris talpon volt, az indulatoktól megfeszült arca még soha nem hasonlított jobban a tengernagyéhoz. Roderich azon kapta magát, hogy egy lépéssel közelebb van Katyusához, azonnal meg akarja védeni, elvégre a gyengébbik nem képviselője. A józan ész visszatartotta attól, hogy rárivalljon a felettesére.

– Kérem, uram – szólt Tino.

A tengernagy mord pillantást vetett a kormányosára és ellépett az állát masszírozó nő mellől.

– Egyszer kivágom valamelyikőtöket a krakennek – dohogott a férfi. – Ki innen mind a kettőtökkel! _Egyetlen_ napot kaptok, egy perccel sem többet! Kezdjetek vele, amit akartok, de holnap ilyenkorra _te_ – szúrt a mutatóujjával Katyusa irányába – itt legyél! Téged ne is lássalak, Sigurður.

A fiú dacosan felszegte az állát és gúnyosan meghajolt. Felsegítette Katyusát a földről, majd mintha az ajtót csak hobbiból adták volna a hajóhoz, a falon át távoztak.

– Ha csak feleolyan jól viselnék magukat, mint a fogoly… – dünnyögte Bondevik.

Roderich azonnal hegyezni kezdte a fülét, de a tengernagy további érdekességek fejtegetése helyett csak a fejét csóválta és az asztal mögé ülve elkezdte lehámozni magáról a műlábát. A kapitány ezt elkönyvelte végszónak és távozott. Nagyon meg akarta kérdezni Tinótól, hogy milyen is az a „szokott módon", de a norvég bizonyára nem véletlenül fejezte ki magát úgy, ahogy. Az is erősen bökte a csőrét, hogy Tino hátramaradt, nem jött ki vele együtt.

Magában átkokat szórt arra a kettőre és visszament a maga hajójára. Jól letromfolt két matrózt, akiknek láthatóan fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogyan kell megkötni egy csomót, és még az sem bolygatta meg, hogy nem kéne mérgesnek lennie. Helyette a palló és a kapitányi kajüt ajtaja között található pár méteren az élő fába is belekötött.

– De legalább a köd oszlik… – sóhajtott fel, ahogy belépett és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

– Rossz napja van? – fogadta Ithel vidám csilingeléssel.

Sötét pillantást vetett a csontvázra, aki lazán a csípőjére támasztott hárfával állt. Talán a fickónak nem kéne zenélnie, amíg ő odavan. Mellette addig zenél, ameddig jólesik, szereti a zenét. Legfeljebb azt hiszik a hajóstársai, hogy magában hárfázgat. Mintha valaha csinált volna ilyet. Ő szerencsére nem egy az istenverte Kirkland-testvérek közül, hogy doboljon, meg fuvolázzon, meg…

Visszanézett Ithelre. A tarkójában iszonyúan idegesítően bizsergett az érzés, hogy valami nem-nem-nem stimmel.

Belenézett Ithel kékeszöld lángokkal égő szemébe és megrohanták Kirkland emlékei.

A William Ainsley-nek címzett levelek az ablakpárkányon. Egy virágos kedvű fiatalember, aki könnyedén nevetett, kifolyt a kezéből a pénz és pillanatok alatt felszívódott, ha felelősségre akarták vonni. Heves mozdulatokkal átsatírozott hibák a levelekben, panaszok a hárfaleckékre és arra, hogy William milyen utálatos leveleket ír, amikor _rossz napja van_. Neki tartott a legtovább megszokni, hogy nem az a neve, amit egész addigi életében annak gondolt. Éles fény, a fiatalember sikolya. Egy törött testet rejtő koporsó és egy utoljára elénekelt dal, mely alól hiányzott a hárfás szólama. Az aláírás Ithel Gwynne.

Villámcsapásként érte a felismerés.

– Maga Owen Kirkland.


End file.
